Temptation Ancienne version
by Xx-Tiffany VanChester-xX
Summary: James Potter est en état en choc. Il vient d’apprendre que son meilleur ami sort avec sa sœur. Mais avant d’en arriver là…il s’en est passé des choses…SBOC
1. Last day

**_Tentation._**

Le cinq novembre 2006.

Tentation, une nouvelle fiction de Tiflovehpworld.

Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à la m'dame Rowling.

Romance : Sirius Black/OC  
Résumé : James Potter est en état en choc. Il vient d'apprendre que son meilleur ami sort avec sa sœur. Mais avant d'en arriver là…il s'en est passé des choses…

Chapitre 1. Last Day.

-Plus que cinq minutes.

La voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall claqua, juste au-dessus de ma tête. Je relevai la tête de mon devoir et inspectai les alentours. Tous étaient anxieux à s'arracher les cheveux. Moi, pas trop. La métamorphose était une vieille amie, et ce, depuis belle lurette. Enfant, je la maîtrisais déjà lorsque je piquai la baguette de mon père. Je parcourai du regard ma feuille, une dernière fois et je sentis un sourire mutin étirer mes lèvres.

J'étais sûr d'obtenir un O à ma BUSE de métamorphose, en tout cas, c'était sûr. Je cherchai des yeux mon meilleur ami. L'angoisse se lisait sur son visage et il écrivait encore frénétiquement, l'air hyper concentré.

Le grand sablier qui limitait notre temps à cet examen reçu le dernier grain de sable et la voix du professeur McGonagall retentit une deuxième fois :

-C'est fini. Veuillez poser vos plumes. C'est valable pour vous aussi, Monsieur Moore !

Elle attendit dix secondes que tout le monde posent leurs plumes, moi y comprise et elle lança un « accio ! » sonore. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours éclata dans le château et nous pûmes sortirent. Je retrouvai Nathan, mon meilleur ami, devant la porte de la salle de classe.

-Je ne te demande pas si ça s'est bien passé pour toi, bougonna-t-il.

-Mais moi oui, répliquai-je, alors ?

-Moyen, avoua-t-il, c'était chaud, quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Non, répondis-je sincèrement.

-Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Pas pour moi.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se rassura tant bien que mal en assurant d'une voix mal assurée que je n'avais aucun mérité, vu que cette facilité à exceller en métamorphose était de famille et non dû à un travail de forcené. Je ne cherchai même pas à le contredire, tant il avait raison.

-Tu retournes à la salle commune ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh…non, je crois pas. Il fait super-chaud, je vais plutôt descendre dans le parc.

-Oh…OK…tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?  
-Non, ça va, je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je tournai les talons et partis, sans prendre le temps de poser mon sac dans mon dortoir. A peine dehors, j'eu soudain bien plus chaud. Les parois humides du château nous protégeaient de la chaleur étouffante de Juin. Je déboutonnai ma robe de sorcière de façon à me retrouver en uniforme. Je poussai un long soupir. Il faisait bien plus agréable. Je sortis ma baguette et réduisit la robe noire pour la fourrer dans la poche de mon chemisier blanc. Et soudain…

-Luuuuuuuuux !

Je cherchai la personne m'ayant appelé. C'était une voix masculine assez douce. Et je rencontrai le regard de Remus Lupin. Un regard très amical et bienveillant. Je le rejoignis en deux pas. Remus était un des meilleurs amis de mon frère, et il était sans nul doute le plus calme et le plus attentif envers moi.

-Tu as fini ta journée ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je, et ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-Journée longue ?

-Comme toutes les journées en fin de cinquième année, ripostai-je, enfin…heureusement, les vacances commencent demain ! Mais rien que l'idée de passer toute la journée de demain dans le train…ça me démoralise…

Remus éclata de rire et il commença à marcher ; je lui emboîtais le pas.

-James ne t'as pas proposé de venir avec nous ?

-Si, répondis-je, et je crois bien que c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais, je peux pas laisser Nathan tout seul, et comme je sais que James veut s'incruster dans le compartiment d'Evans…ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait encore beaucoup de place.

-Mhm…entre ce qu'il veut faire et ce qu'il se passera, il y a une grande différence, Lux. Tu penses sincèrement qu'il négligerait sa sœur pour quelques heures auprès d'Evans ?

-Oui.

Je ne connaissais que trop bien la puissante passion que vouait mon frère à la rousse sulfureuse. Il me bassinait assez avec ça. J'étais déjà pressentis à devenir la marraine de leurs enfants nombreux disait-il. Au début, j'avais essayé de le raisonner : Evans ne lui prêtait aucune attention, qu'il laisse tomber et qu'il s'intéresse à une fille plus facile d'approche. Mais non, malgré les nombreux refus de la préfète, il n'avait jamais abandonné. Alors, je le laissais parler.

Le terrain de Quiditch jaillit soudain sous mes yeux et Remus et moi nous installâmes dans les gradins. Mon frère, James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch des Gryffondors hurlait sur les joueurs de son équipe, ceux-ci, peut entrain à lui obéir, la proximité des vacances étant trop proches et l'inutilité de cet entraînement, trop évident.

-Quel absurdité, murmura Remus à côté de moi, nous avons finis les cours et demain, ce sera les vacances. Alors à quoi bon ?  
-James dit qu'ils sont bien capables de ne pas s'entraîner avant le 1er Septembre. Alors, un ultime entraînement ne leur fera pas de mal, selon lui, expliquai-je.

-Sirius n'a pas l'air de son avis, fit remarquer Remus d'une voix distraite.

J'eus un sourire. Je me doutai bien que, si les joueurs de Gryffondors, étant de simples copains de classe de James le prenaient mal, son meilleur ami, lui, devait être furax. Je tentai un regard vers le beau brun, et l'aperçu, perché sur son balai, un regard assassin destiné à mon frère.

Puis, comme s'il avait sentit mon regard braqué sur lui, il pivota vers Remus et moi, et son visage se détendit. James suivit son regard et il se mit soudain à faire de grands moulinés de la main et à crier : « Luuuux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, enfin ? Et toi, Remus ! Aide-moi plutôt avec les balles ! »

Remus poussa un profond soupir, se leva et prit le mallette qui contenait le souaffle, le vif d'or et les deux cognards.

J'aimai les voir tous voler. Il dégageait d'eux une impression de liberté très plaisante. Je ne volai pas, j'avais bien trop peur pour cela. Lorsque j'étais encore enfant, James avait voulu m'apprendre, mais à cette époque, la peur surpassait la fascination que j'avais à présent pour le vol. C'est ainsi que la petite sœur de James Potter, champion de Quiditch, n'avait jamais touché un balai, mis à part en première année.

La petite sœur de James Potter…j'eus un sourire en songeant à cela.

J'étais sa petite sœur, certes, et c'est de cette façon, et uniquement de cette façon que l'on me connaissait. J'était la sœur _de_. Personne ne me considérait comme Lux Potter. Lorsqu'on parlait de moi, on disait toujours la petite sœur de James Potter.

On m'enviait. A mort. On m'enviait d'être sa sœur, d'être proche des maraudeurs, de plaisanter avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. D'avoir toujours des filles collées à mes basques sous prétexte que je côtoyai le groupe le plus célèbre du collège.

Mais je suis sûre que, si je n'avais pas eu ce lien de parenté avec James, personne ne se serait intéressé à moi. Même pas Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ils traînaient avec moi parce que j'étais la sœur de leur meilleur ami. La seule personne vraiment pas intéressée était mon seul et meilleur ami, Nathan Newton.

Physiquement, James et moi ne nous ressemblions pas beaucoup. Il était grand, accédait le mètre quatre vingt sans aucun doute ; j'était petite et atteignait difficilement le mètre soixante. Il avait des soucis de vue, la mienne était impeccable. Il était brun et raide, j'étais châtaine et ondulée. La seule véritable ressemblance, c'était nos yeux, du même marron noisette. Nous avions également quelques traits et expressions du visage semblables, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Je trouvai mon frère très beau, moi, j'étais plutôt du genre banale.

Lui, il excellait dans toutes les matières, moi, je réussissais dans quelques unes, la métamorphose et l'enchantement, parce que ça m'intéressait. Je ne faisais aucun effort dans les autres matières et les bossais uniquement la veille des examens.

La plupart des filles, me respectaient parce que j'étais sa sœur, mais derrière mon dos, elle sifflait des médisances à faire pâlir Satan.

Au début, leur hypocrisie m'avait profondément blessée, aujourd'hui, j'en avais l'habitude et ne disais plus rien.

Leur entraînement prit fin alors que j'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne vis pas James partir dans les vestiaires avec l'équipe, et je ne remarquai la présence de Sirius que lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé à ma hauteur.

-Alors, fit-il, cet examen ?

-Impecc', répondis-je, c'était de la métamorphose, alors, tu sais…

-Oui, je sais, assura-t-il en me souriant. Au fait, félicitation.

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ce n'est plus un secret, dit Sirius, sauf pour James. C'est pourquoi, je voulais te prévenir.

-Me prévenir de quoi, Sirius ?

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de mon frère, arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles. Furibonde.

-LUUUUUUUUUUUX ! Hurla-t-il, depuis _quand_, tu sors avec ce salopiot de mes deux ?

Je fixai James sans trop comprendre.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Aboya-t-il, tout le monde sait que tu sort avec Philipe Graham !

Alors là, la surprise fit place à la colère. Moi, avec ce « salopiot de mes deux » comme l'avait dit James ? C'était un gars de ma classe particulièrement désagréable. Il n'avait jamais vraiment manifesté de signe, montrant qu'il pouvait être un temps soit peu intéressé.

-Qui dit ça ?

-Graham, répondit simplement Sirius.

-C'est faux, dis-je.

-Alors pourquoi…commença James d'une voix énervée.

-Mais j'en sais rien ! Coupai-je, ce que je sais c'est que je sors pas avec ce con ! C'est tout !

Mon frère était d'une possessivité maladive. Il me considérait toujours comme une vraie gamine alors que j'avais pratiquement seize ans. Il s'efforçait depuis que j'étais entré dans ce collège de me protéger des hormones masculines en furie.

Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour moi, j'étais arrivé à sortir avec quatre garçons. Un, quand j'avais treize ans, un autre quand j'en avais quatorze, et j'étais sorti avec un gars cette année, avant de rester finalement avec Théodore Marlowe, dit Teddy. Je sortais avec lui depuis trois mois, présentement.

Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment rien fait de très poussé avec chacun d'eux.

Chacune de mes relations amoureuses s'était déroulée dans le secret le plus absolu. J'étais consciente que l'amoureux le plus hardi fuirait devant la fureur du grand frère.

-Tu veux dire, poursuivit James, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, que ce salaud a racontés à tout le monde ces conneries pour salir ta réputation ?

-Euh…ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire, marmonnai-je tout en restant sur mes gardes, je voulais…

-Philippe Graham, hein ? Fit James, putain, il va entendre parler de moi, celui-là !

-Euh…Jay…

Il ne m'écouta même pas et n'attendit pas Sirius ; il fila tout droit à la rechercher de Philippe Graham pour l'égorger.

-Sirius, fis-je.

-Ouais ?

-Rappelle-moi de tuer mon frère quand je le reverrai.

-Pas de soucis, mais ça servira à rien ; t'es bien trop faible pour pouvoir rien que lui faire mal.

C'était un des principaux atouts de Sirius Black. Casser les gens. Les casser et avoir sans cesse raison. Très amusant vu de l'extérieur, mais très désagréable lorsque vous êtes sa cible. Malgré son caractère très chiant, c'était l'ami de mon frère avec qui je passai le plus de temps ; et pour cause, il vivait chez nous depuis l'été dernier. De plus, James et lui étaient quasiment inséparables. L'un toujours fourré avec l'autre.

Mais malgré tout, j'appréciai également le meilleur ami de mon frère. On parlait, on s'appréciait. Petite, je le considérais comme mon second grand frère. Nos rapports étaient assez fraternels. Mais en grandissant, je m'étais éloignée de lui, prenant conscience qu'il n'était qu'un homme, et non mon frère.

Cela ne nous empêchait pas d'être très proche. Le matin, chez moi, alors que James faisait la grasse matinée, on discutait de tout et de rien quand il ne ramenait pas de fille.

-Toi qui est son meilleur ami, tu pourrai pas faire quelque chose ? Suppliai-je.

-Toi qui est sa sœur, tu peux pas le faire toi-même ? Répliqua-t-il en soutenant mon regarde chien battu.

Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant que je ne baissais pas les yeux.

-Bon, dit-il, je fais quoi ?

-Tu pourrais expliquer à James que sa chère sœur aura seize ans d'ici une semaine, par exemple, répondis-je.

-Ça me semble faisable, admit-il, et ?

-Et donc, par conséquent, vu que sa chère sœur n'est plus une enfant, poursuivis-je, il serait peut-être temps pour lui de cesser de me surprotéger et d'arrêter d'éloigner tous les mâles qui se trouvent à un rayon de moins de cinq mètre de moi.

Il acquiesça, la mine soudain renfrognée.

-Tu sais, ça…c'est vos affaires de frères et sœurs, j'ai franchement pas à m'en mêler. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, James s'en fichera, dès qu'on touche à sa sœur, c'est la fin du monde.

-Mais toi il t'écoute, essayai-je de plaider.

-Laisse tomber, Lux, coupa-t-il, ça t'as jamais vraiment empêcher de sortir avec des gars, mhm ?

I me fit un sourire qui me laissait deviner qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne le faisait voir. Je décidais de l'écouter, et de laisser tomber.

-Et puis, les relations secrètes, ajouta-t-il, ça a un côté excitant, non ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, m'écriai-je, je n'ai eu _que_ des relations secrètes !

Il éclata de rire et m'ébouriffa la tignasse. Je stoppai net mon monologue. Y avait franchement pas à dire, Sirius Black était un sacré canon…et quand il riait, c'était encore plus insoutenable de ne pas lui sauter dessus !

Il se leva, je compris qu'il allait rentrer, aussi je me levai pour partir à sa suite. Et, en descendant des tribunes dans lesquelles j'étais perchée, je lui demandai :

-Alors, tu viens à la maison ces vacances-ci ?

-Normalement oui, répondit-il, mais mon oncle Alphard est décédé.

-Oh, fis-je soudain déroutée, désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, je suis pas triste, me rassura-t-il en ayant un bref sourire, en fait, il m'a laissé une belle somme dans son testament.

-Ah ouais. Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?  
-J'en ai encore parler à personne, avoua-t-il en sautant de la dernière marche des escaliers des tribunes.

-C'est pas grave ! Lançai-je, soudain curieuse, allez…

-T'es pas possible ! S'exclama-t-il en riant, la même que ton frère ! Tu peux pas supporter de pas savoir ! Ben en fait, pour tout te dire, j'ai l'intention de m'acheter un p'tit appart', ou d'en louer un. Du moins pour cet été, si je loue.

-Pourquoi ? Laissai-je échapper sans pouvoir masquer mon ton déçu.

Je vis à sourire qu'il avait bien remarqué la déception dans ma voix et je piquai un fard. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'imagine que la frangine de son meilleur poteau s'était amourachée de lui comme une vulgaire adolescente.

-Je peux pas imposer ma présence à tes parents éternellement.

-Mais ça les dérange pas ! M'écriai-je, ils ont même proposé de t'adopt…

-Lux…j'aime pas rester aux crochets des gens. Je _veux_ cet appart'.

-Oh…tu fais ce que tu veux, dis-je en sortant à sa suite du terrain. 

Remus attendait Peter, appuyée contre la porte des vestiaires. A peine le vit-il que Sirius le héla et alla à sa rencontre. Je restai immobile, un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. J'avais l'impression d'être trahie. Je savais déjà que nos conversations matinales me manqueraient. J'avais eu la prétention de croire que Sirius resterait toujours avec nous. L'idée qu'il fasse sa vie ne m'avait même pas effleurée.

Remus me jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius et me fit signe de venir. Je les rejoignit en deux pas.

-Alors, me demanda-t-il, cet entraînement, c'était comment ? Catastrophique, non ? Tout le monde avait une de ces flemmes ! Rigola-t-il.

-Euh…

Je me rappelai un peu tard que je n'avais prêté aucune attention à leur entraînement, perdue dans mes pensées, comme toujours. J'étais d'une nature rêveuse. Bien trop rêveuse. Ça contrastait étrangement avec le dynamisme de James.

-Ouais, un peu mou, inventai-je en adressant un sourire au garçon châtain. Peter en encore dans mes vestiaires ? M'étonnai-je, une vraie fille ce mec !  
-Pour tout te dire, fis Remus en se penchant vers moi comme pour me confier un secret, je me pose des questions quant à son orientation sexuelle.

Je ris ; eux aussi, et une voix parvint jusqu'à nous, hurlant mon prénom à tue-tête. C'était Nathan ; il avait troqué sa robe de sorcier contre un tee-shirt rouge et un jean's. Il avait l'air surexcité. Remus marmonna un « tiens, voilà ton ami ». Il s'arrêta devant nous, haletant, mains posées sur ses genoux.

-Y a quoi, là ? Demandai-je.  
-Attend…haleta-t-il, j'ai couru de la salle commune jusqu'à ici…laisse-moi…cinq minutes…

Il dû reprendre son souffle durant deux bonnes minutes au cours desquelles je me posai des questions sur sa « révélation ».

-C'est…Potter…James, quoi…ton frangin…

Je dû blêmir, je sentis le sang se retirer de mon visage.

-Il a débarqué comme un malade dans notre salle commune, Philippe Graham était assit à une table et il délirait avec ses amis…enfin…il a plus déliré longtemps…ton frère l'a agoni d'insulte, il a faillit lui casser la gueule, genre moldu, mais il s'est rappelé qu'il était un sorcier et il lui a jeté un paquet de maléfice que je connaissais même pas.

Je fourrai mon visage dans mes mains. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il pouvait pas se retenir dès fois ! Nathan ricana et les deux amis de James explosèrent de rire.

Quelle honte j'allai encore avoir…on allait encore raconter partout que Lux Potter ne savait rien foutre sans son frère…

-C'est pas marrant, Nathan, lui rappelai-je sèchement, irrité par son hilarité.

-Allez, Lux, c'est pour rire, plaida-t-il en enroulant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je dégageai d'un geste brusque de son étreinte et le fusillai du regard. Il m'en lança un douloureux et finit par baisser les yeux en voyant que je ne cédai pas.

-Bon, allez, on remonte, me dit-il, ça fait bien une heure que t'es descendue, t'as assez prit l'air, non ?

-Oui, mais…

Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui avouer que j'appréciai énormément la compagnie des amis de mon frère. Et c'est avec une impression bizarre que je le suivis jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Je crus y retrouver mon frère, mais non, il était déjà repartit. Par contre, tout le monde me dévisagea avec des yeux curieux.  
Mais allez-y, vous gênez pas ! Foutez-vous encore de la poire de la pauvre Lux qui sait pas se démerder sans son grand frère.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau onze ans…

Je finis de préparer ma valise dans mon dortoir. Comme d'habitude, j'ignorai royalement les filles avec lesquelles je le partageai. Elles ne m'aimaient pas, et moi non plus. Les seuls qui me parlaient attendaient que les branches avec Sirius, ou elles craignaient simplement James.

Je m'en fichai, je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre d'amies.

Lorsque je redescendit, les maraudeurs étaient de nouveaux là, mon frère, l'air passablement énervé, mais moins que lorsqu'il m'avait sauté dessus, dans les tribunes. Je repérai Teddy à une table de la salle commune, entrain de parler avec ses copains et je regrettai immédiatement la présence des maraudeurs et de tout ce monde.

Je ne comprenais pas Sirius, il n'y avait rien d'excitant dans une relation secrète. On se sentait constamment frustrée. Du moins, pour ma part.

Néanmoins, comme Nathan les connaissait et qu'il était à cet instant avec eux, je les rejoignais.

Nous n'avions également rien dit aux amis de Teddy, et c'est pourquoi il me tendit un bout de papier concernant notre prochain rendez-vous, au lieu de me le dire de vive voix dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je savais de quoi il s'agissait, mais je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir devant autant de témoins. Alors je me contentai de lui faire un grand sourire. Je m'ennuyai un peu par la suite, j'essayai tout d'abord de suivre leur conversation, puis je laissai tomber ; ça ne m'intéressait pas.

Lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur dernier repas, je leur demandai de m'attendre, que j'allai me changer et j'en profitai pour regarder le mot que m'avais glissé Teddy.

« Ce soir, 21h, à la salle sur demande ;

Je t'aime,

Teddy ». 

J'eus un sourire en lisant ce simple mot. A cette époque, je croyais vraiment être amoureuse de lui. Maintenant, je m'en rends compte ; ce n'était pas de l'amour. Juste physique ; et encore. Teddy, sans être moche, n'était pas un canon de toute beauté.  
Je crois que je sortais avec lui, parce que j'avais besoin de tendresse, d'être sans cesse câliné, de me sentir aimer. D'ailleurs, si Teddy ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait, s'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi, je ne l'aurai sans doute remarqué, même pas trouvé un tant sois peu attirant.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la passion qui, quelques mois plus tôt, me lierait avec Sirius, le gars le plus improbable avec qui j'aurai pu sortir.

A suivre.

Impressions ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir prit le temps de tout lire !


	2. Attracted

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. 5, c'est franchement plus que j'en attendais pour un premier chapitre.

Alors, vraiment, merci à :

alexandra07, Lili-Puce, Anya, Floflo et Miss Lalou.

Chapitre 2

Attracted

Lux…Lux…

Les voix se bousculaient dans ma tête. Et ces voix finirent par m'arracher à mon rêve. Une voix plus forte que les autres…

-Lux ! Réveilles-toi, merde !

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, soudain aveuglée par la lumière de la pièce dans laquelle me trouvai. Je mis ma main devant mes yeux et battais des cils. Mais d'ailleurs…pourquoi tant de lumière ?

-Ah, enfin ! Lux est parmi nous ! S'écria celui qui avait crié le plus fort, Nathan.

J'abaissai ma main et me rappelai à la vitesse grand V, en voyant tout ces visages tournés vers moi, que j'étais à bord du Poudlard Express, en compagnie de mon frère, de ses amis, de Nathan et de quelques uns de ses amis. Or, il y avait une différence frappante ; lorsque je leur avais préféré Morphée, ils portaient tous des tee-shirts et on avait ouvert la fenêtre en grand, laissant entrer une douce brise et le soleil éclatant de l'été.

Là, ils avaient tous troqués leurs tee-shirt contre des manches longues, et, les fenêtres étaient fermés, la pluie tombait à sceau dehors et la lumière était allumée, faute de luminosité.

Moi-même je frissonnai.

-T'as froid, me demanda Axel, un ami de Nathan et même de Teddy.

-Un peu, avouai-je.  
-Attend, une minute, dit James en montant déjà sur le siège, prêt à aller fouiller dans sa valise, callée au dessus de nos tête.

-C'est bon, Cornedrue, coupa Sirius, tiens, Lux.

Sur ce ; il ôta son grand tee-shirt blanc à manche longue et me le passa. Je remarquai malgré moi, le peu de peau qu'il avait dévoilé en soulevant en même tant, son petit tee-shirt à manche courte. Il me le tendit et je détournai mon regard, prenant son tee-shirt.

Alors que je l'avais dans les mains, je lui demandai :

-Mais…et toi ?

-Moi, ça va, répondit-il, t'inquiète, j'ai une santé de fer.  
-T'es sûr ?

-Sûr.

Alors je le passai, et, en l'enfilant, remarquai que l'odeur de Sirius en était imprégné une odeur purement masculine d'after shave. J'humai, malgré moi. J'aimais cette odeur…Je notai qu'il était bien trop grand pour moi…j'étais un peu déçu…mais trouvai cela très agréable en même temps ! Après tout, c'était bien normal que ce tee-shirt soit trop grand. Sirius était aussi sinon plus grand que James. Moi, j'étais toujours avec mon minable mètre soixante. Il avait les épaules larges, alors que moi, j'avais des épaules assez minces, très féminines en quelque sorte.

Il éclata de rire, une fois que j'eus fini d'ajuster le tee-shirt sur ma taille.

-Un peu grand, décréta-t-il, mais ça va, non ? Tu dois avoir moins froid.

-Mouais, ça va, mais je pourrai m'en faire une robe.  
-Allez Lux, fit James, on va bientôt descendre.

-Déjà ? M'étonnai-je d'une voix (un peu trop) forte.

-T'as fais que dormir, me rappela-t-il.

Je capitulai ; et il avait raison, le train s'arrêta cinq minutes après. James râlait parce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir Evans ; enfin, pour tout vous dire, si, il l'avait vu, mais il avait strictement refusé sa présence dans son compartiment. J'avais eu de la pitié pour mon frère, et pour la première fois, la préfète m'apparut comme antipathique. A croire qu'il fallait être VIP pour avoir le privilège de se trouver dans son compartiment.

Et puis, ça m'avait aussi énervé, car Katleen Smith, une amie d'Evans, avait encore passé tout le moment où James avait plaidé sa cause auprès de Lily, à faire les yeux doux à Sirius.

C'était le genre de fille que je ne supportai pas, toujours la première à vous toiser

Se cachant derrière une couche de maquillage et remuant du cul dès qu'un gars passait devant elle.

Sirius n'avait fait que répondre par un sourire poli à ses avances. Il se retenait toujours de flirter lorsque moi ou des personnes extérieurs au cercle des maraudeurs se trouvaient dans les parages.  
Mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas commencer. Nos parents n'étaient déjà pas là et rentraient à des heures impossibles quand ils rentraient. Ça signifiait pour moi, voir deux filles différentes tous les matins, sans exceptions, et avoir droit à leurs regards arrogants lorsqu'elles me voyaient pour la première fois, avant de devenir mielleuse lorsqu'elles savaient que j'étais la sœur de James.  
Nous descendîmes du train et ; alors que Sirius et moi l'attendions sur le quai, James parlait avec Katleen Smith.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à parler avec cette salope ? Grognai-je, abrité de la pluie, me tenant sous le porche.

Sirius m'envoya un sourire moqueur et je lui répondit par une moue dépitée.

-Pourquoi tant de haine ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne l'aime pas, déclarai-je simplement.  
-Elle est bien foutue, répondit-il simplement.

-Ca, ça compense ses manières, pour _toi_ ! Mais moi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à la trouver belle !

Je la regardai noir, battre des cils à l'intention de mon frère et celui-ci de lui retourner un sourire niai.

-Oh le con ! M'offusquai-je.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Fit Sirius.

-Cette salope l'allume et il lui _sourit_ ! Ce con lui sourit !

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il vexerait un petit canon pareil ? S'exclama Sirius dont cette idée parue offensante. Laisse-le s'amuser.  
-Ah ouais, dis-je, parce que _lui_, me laisse m'amuser, peut-être !

-Lux…soupira-t-il, tais-toi un peu, te me saoules, là.

Je me renfrogné aussitôt, et soudain, je ne trouvai même plus son geste (m'avoir prêté son tee-shirt) aussi touchant. Katleen glissa un papier dans la poche de James avec un sourire enjôleur et partit à grande enjambée vers une femme toute aussi blonde qui semblait être sa mère.

Nous avions prévu de s'arrêter au Chaudron Baveur, boire un café avant de partir pour le Manoir, mais en fin de compte, il pleuvait tellement que nous nous enfermâmes dans les toilettes, vides en l'occurrence, pour être à l'abri des regards curieux des moldus.  
Sirius transplana aussitôt ; et James me prit par le bras, se concentrant et ; je me retrouvai devant le Manoir.

Celui-ci étant protégé par un nombre incalculable de sortilège, il était impossible de transplaner en son enceinte. Sauf pour en sortir.

James sortit sa baguette. Nos baguettes à lui, mes parents et moi étaient comme une clef. Le portail du manoir ne s'ouvrait que devant les nôtres.

Le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement ; nous laissant passer. Le Manoir se dessinait devant nous

Pareil ; nous courûmes jusqu'à son petit perron, et James mit sa baguette devant la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et nous pûmes entrer.

C'était un beau hall, plein de luxe, comme en voit souvent dans des films, d'après mes copines. Moi, petite fille pourrie gâtée, la fille chérie à son père et la sœur chouchoutée à son frère, j'ai grandis dans ce luxe. Ça me semblait normal, banal. Ce n'est que lorsque des amies vinrent chez moi pour la première fois que je pris conscience de la différence. Sirius, lui, ne s'était pas extasié devant le Manoir. Oh, il fallait dire qu'il avait également été élevé dans un milieu riche, voir noble. La maison des Black…

-Tu bouges, Lux ?

Arrachée à mes pensées par la voix de James, j'avançai et…eu soudain une envie étrange de monté dans ma chambre, de m'affalée sur mon lit et de ne m'en relever que lorsque la tempête aurait cessé.

Alors, je plaquai là mes bagages et je montai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Pas très sexy…ok…rien à voir avec les démarches ondulantes des mannequins, mais n'étant pas un mannequin, je pouvais bien faire quelques entorse au règlement de séduction. Et d'ailleurs, je n'avais personne à séduire.

J'entrai dans l'immense chambre, et j'affalai sur le grand lit à baldaquin, serrant la soie rouge des draps entre mes doigts et envoyais valser mes chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ma chambre était restée telle que je l'avais laissé lorsque je l'avais abandonné pour les dortoirs de Poudlard ; une chambre d'enfant, avec quelques touches d'adolescente ci et là.

Des poupées de porcelaine sur une commode, des ours en peluches sur les étagères, des tonnes et des tonnes de romans à l'eau de rose dans une bibliothèque, un bureau d'un blanc neige, des magazine de beauté et people entassés sur ma table de nuit…des armoires débordantes de fringues…

C'est après avoir fais un petit somme j'arrivai toujours à m'endormir, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de cours m'attendant à mon réveil…que je décidai d'aller revoir ma chère salle de bain.

Adjacente à ma chambre, elle était vaste, d'un blanc nacre, dotée des plusieurs lavabos, d'un immense miroir et d'une baignoire d'angle ressemblant beaucoup plus à une piscine. Il y avait également une douche, tout aussi volumineuse.

Décidant que le temps était venu de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, je faisais couler le savon à la cerise dans la baignoire et faisait couler l'eau, prenant soin d'y ajouter les boules parfumées. Lorsque le niveau de l'eau fut à mon goût, j'ôtai mes vêtements et me laissai glisser dedans, appréciant le contact de l'eau quasi-brûlante sur mon corps, légèrement froid. J'aimai prendre mes bains bouillants.

Je me laissai aller, mouillant ma tête, savonnant mon corps, détendant les muscles…

La buée se voyait déjà sur le grand miroir et…j'entendis des voix venants de derrière…je fronçai les sourcils. James et Sirius se criaient des choses. Je crus entendre mon nom…et j'entendis quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers non loin de ma chambre…la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

Apparemment, on me cherchait.

Je décidai qu'il valait mieux que je ne signale pas ma présence. C'était sûrement James et il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'entrer dans la salle de bain comme si ma nudité ne le gênait en rien.

Néanmoins, sans que je l'eu signalé, _on_ ouvrit la porte. Et comme vous vous y attendiez, ce n'était évidemment pas James. Pourquoi aurai-je pris la peine de le raconter, si ça n'était pas en rapport avec _Lui_ ? Oui, il mérite une majuscule ! Que ceux qui protestent se manifestent ! Personne…hein ?

Bref, je fis un bond pas possible et me hâtai de ramener le plus de bulles possibles vers moi. Sirius resta paralysé dans l'embrassure de la porte et il me regarda plus longuement que nécessaire. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. 

-Que…balbutiai-je, Sirius…

-Ah ! Euh…désolé ! Fit-il en détournant son regard et en le reportant sur le grand miroir empli de buée.

Ça il pouvait l'être ! Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie. Oh, bien sûr, l'eau et les bulles dissimulaient en grande partie mon corps, mais on devinait tout de même chaque forme. A ce moment, je me maudis de ne pas avoir passés cette année à faire un régime et à faire l'impossible pour avoir une silhouette de rêve. Je suis sûr que j'aurai été moins embarrassée si j'avais été une bombe.

A cet instant, je ne me sentis pas gêné car le meilleur ami de mon frère m'avait vu nue…non….j'étais honteuse car j'étais consciente que je n'étais pas très très bien foutue. Alors que lui…il avait l'habitude de voir défiler des corps nus sous ses yeux, toutes les anglaises les plus canons lui avait ouvert les cuisses. Le genre de filles à la poitrine abondante et aux jambes interminables.

Car, si moi je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ma poitrine, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant du reste. Mes jambes sans être énormes étaient assez courtes et pas du tout comme celles des mannequins.

Un complexe j'avais, quoi. Surtout devant _lui_.  
Néanmoins, il ne montra aucun signe de dégoût. Non…il avait l'air…différent de d'habitude…mais pas moqueur…ni déçu.

-On te cherchait James et moi, parce qu'on va sortir, expliqua-t-il, la voix soudain plus chaude, plus agréable à attendre que son exclamation de surprise.   
-Maintenant ? M'étonnai-je.

Je le vis hocher la tête, son regard restant ostensiblement fixé sur la glace, à laquelle il semblait trouver un tout nouvel attrait. Je me forçai moi-même à ne pas le regarder et me concentrai sur les bulles de savons qui s'estompaient depuis que j'avais arrêté l'eau. Je mis machinalement mes mains devant ma poitrine.

-On sort en disco, m'annonça-t-il.

Ça, je l'avais deviné, mon tout beau…je les enviai…moi aussi j'aurai pu y allé. J'y étais déjà aller. Mais avec James dans les parages…c'était bien impossible.

-Mais avant, poursuivit-il, on va manger une pizza.

-Où ça ? M'enquis-je, sentant que j'étais de la partie.

-Dans le Londres Sorcier, répondit-il, à la « belle ange de choix. »

-Ah oui ! Je connais ! M'exclamai-je en éclatant de rire.

Mon rire s'étrangla aussitôt lorsque je vis qu'il venait d'amorcer un mouvement pour repartir. Apparemment, il ne savait pas de quel côté se tourner, l'un donnant sur moi, l'autre sur la seconde glace, celle-ci renvoyant mon reflet.

-Ça te dit de venir ? Proposa-t-il.

-Mhm…ça dépend, dis-je, y aura que vous deux ?

-Et Remus et Peter, ajouta-t-il, mais pas d'autres. Pas d'hors-groupe, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.

-Ok, alors, pas de soucis. Donne-moi juste le temps de me préparer et j'arrive.  
-Oh, pour ça, vu où t'en ai déjà…ironisa-t-il en s'autorisant un bref regard dans ma direction, regard qu'il détourna très vite lorsqu'il croisa le mien. Bon, à plus.

Je restai un instant, encore ahurie, et honteuse. Puis, je m'extirpai hors du bain et fermai la porte à double tour. Et je me préparai pour la soirée. Ça oui ! Je crois que ce fut la première fois où je m'appliquai autant ! Entortillée dans une serviette, les cheveux encore dégoulinants, j'ouvrai grandes mes armoires pour y trouver des vêtements plaisants. C'est donc de cette façon, que je me retrouvai, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, portant un débardeur noir et blanc, et un short très court en jean's. En temps normal, les minishorts, c'est pas trop mon style. Mais pour ce soir…j'avais déjà enfilé les bottes assorties et je m'occupai de me faire un eyes liner.   
Lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte. Je manquai de me rentrer le pinceau dans l'œil. Heureusement, c'était James. Oups…pas heureusement…

-Lux ! Aboya-t-il, t'as bientôt fini, oui ou non ? T'es une vraie fille ma parole !

-C'est normal, ripostai-je, piquée, j'en suis une.

-Grouille, quand même ! Insista-t-il ses pas s'éloignant.

Je répondais un « ouais-ouais » tout en m'inspectant dans la glace. Avec un peu de chance, s'ils réalisaient ce soir que j'avais grandi et que j'étais presque une femme, ils me proposeraient d'aller en boîte avec eux ! J'étais en plein rêve, mais cela importait peu. J'attrapai châle rougeâtre et sac à main noir et ouvrai le battant d'une poigne de fer, quittant ma chambre en courrant, mes pas résonnants dans toute la maison, vu mes talons. J'apparaissais en haut du grand escalier de marbre, Sirius ayant déjà fait remarqué à James que les « talons de sa sœur arrivaient à la vitesse grand V ».

Ils me regardèrent bouche-bée. L'un, je savais pourquoi, l'autre je l'ignorai. Et le premier reprit ses esprits, et…se mit à brailler et à faire des moulinets du bras, inutiles.

-Luuuux ! Brailla-t-il, t'es complètement folle ? Ça va pas dans ta tête de t'habiller ainsi ?

-Fous-moi la paix, Jamie, suppliai-je, déjà morte de honte et regrettant mon geste.

-Tu plaisantes ? Hurla-t-il, furibond, il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir habillée ainsi ! Tu as l'ai d'une…d'une…

Il se mit à bégaya et j'eus soudain moins honte. Je me sentais bien plus blessée et je redressai le menton vers lui. Je l'incendiai du regard.

-D'une quoi, James ? Le défiai-je, d'une quoi, _exactement_ ?

-James, intervint calmement Sirius, sentant visiblement que la situation allait dégénérer, ce dont j'étais également sûr, nous connaissant tous les deux, ta sœur est assez grande à présent pour savoir ce qu'elle fait et pour que tu cesses d'intervenir dans ses affaires, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Laisse tomber, Patmol, coupa James, c'est une affaire qui nous concerne, elle et moi.

Un klaxon ne tarda pas à retentir. Et je compris que nous allions au restaurant, en parfait moldu, en voiture. J'étais surprise, mais cette idée ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça. L'atmosphère semblait encore très tendue.

-Tu n'as pas de sœur, ajouta James, comme si cela pardonner l'intervention de Sirius dans notre querelle, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Je tournai mes yeux vers Sirius, prête à échanger un regard désespéré avec lui ; je savais qu'il me soutenait dans ma lutte contre la possession de James ; mais à peine s'aperçut-il que je cherchai son regard qu'il me tourna le dos, prêt à partir.

-Je crois que Remus s'impatiente, marmonna-t-il.

En effet, Remus, venu nous chercher avec Peter, actionna une nouvelle fois son klaxon et il me sembla furibond, rien qu'au son que produisit l'engin. Mais tout de même ; l'attitude de Sirius me décevait. Il était si déçu de cette entrevue dans la salle de bain ? Ou juste gêné ? Allait-ce toujours rester ainsi ? Je priai que non ; sa faible amitié et ses plaisanteries m'était très chères. Mais après tout, peut-être pas pour lui. Pour la première fois, j'évoquai l'éventualité que je saoulé, moi, la gamine par rapport avec lui, parce qu'à cet âge-là, on considérait tout ce qui avait un an de moins, comme des gamins. Et que j'étais du mois de Juillet, alors que lui, était de Septembre. Quand j'aurai seize ans, il serait à deux doigts d'en avoir dix-huit. C'est donc en me faisant tout ces films, que je passai une bonne demi-heure dans la voiture une belle Ford coincée entre Sirius et Remus, m'entourant pour empêcher mon frère de m'étrangler. A ce sujet, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait dévisser la tête de Peter lorsqu'il osa me complimenter sur mon maquillage et ma tenue de la soirée.

Nous arrivâmes devant la « Belle ange de choix » et Remus gara la voiture sur un parking, non loin de là, malgré les protestations de Sirius, qui, visiblement de répugnait pas à se garait aux places interdites.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, le restaurant, une pizzeria, en fait, était déjà bondé de monde et nous fûmes casés au fond de l'endroit, entouré par des tables où mangeaient des touristes Japonais.

-Génial, grogna James.

-Oh allez, Jimmy ! Lança Sirius en lui mettant une tape amicale dans le dos, c'est les vacances ! Détends-toi !

-Mouais…

-On est de sortie où déjà ce soir ? Demanda Peter de sa petite voix flûtée.

-Chez Pepitta, répondit Remus.  
-Super, s'excita Peter en frottant ses mains.

Je pensai vicieusement que ce petit bonhomme se réjouissait pour un rien ; qu'elle fille aurait voulu coucher avec lui ? Je regrettai que mon frère et son meilleur ami soient si beaux. Si beaux qu'il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'ils ramènent un joli petit bout. Mon frère, ça allait…c'était pas quotidien…mais Sirius !

Je coupai court à ces songes et me dit que c'était sûrement le bon moment pour lui faire ma requête.

-Hey, Jamesie, dis-je.

-Ouais ?  
-Ca vous dérangerez pas de m'emmener chez Pepitta, je vous jure que je vous gênerez pas, je partirai dans mon coin et…

Mais hélas, le frère charmant n'existait pas. Pas même dans les Contes. Sauf peut-être pour les sœurs du Prince charmant. Et encore…James était sûrement un bon petit ami, mais pas un bon frère ! Je m'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir eu cette pensée. Il était un bon frère, mais avec des tonnes de défauts.

-Pas question, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tu manges et je te ramène à la maison.

-Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Protestai-je.  
-Suffit, Lux, m'interrompit-il, je rêve où tu veux continuer notre dispute de tout à l'heure ?

Je me tu et décidai en mon fort intérieur que James était bel et bien un frère crétin qui me faisait vraiment chier. Je ne pipai mot de la soirée, excepté quand le serveur vint prendre nos commandes. Je pris une Diavola ; une pizza bien piquante, parsemée de merguez et de chorizo. J'y ajoutai de la sauce piquante lorsque je l'eus devant moi.

-Tu vas boire toute la nuit, me prévint James.

-Fous-moi un peu la paix, répliquai-je.

Il se renfrogna et je continuai de vider la bouteille sur mon plat, jusqu'à ce que je juge qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus mangeable. On mangeait, écoutant les blagues de Sirius, les réprimandes de Remus, de temps en temps, et Peter qui nous racontait ses (nombreuses) gaffes avec sa copine, une certaine Julia Serrano. La conversation dévia soudain, et brusquement, au sexe.

-C'est que ça fait quand même six mois…vous comprenez, geignit le garçon.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sirius, elle te saoules ? Tu veux la larguer ?

Ils semblaient tous avoir fait abstraction de ma présence. Même James.

-Mais non ! S'énerva Peter, c'est tout autre chose…je veux…je veux qu'on…je veux la…

-Tu veux… ? Souleva Sirius, un rictus moqueur naissant sur son visage parfait.

-Mais merde ! Explosa-t-il soudain, six mois d'abstinence, ça fait assez, vous croyez pas ?

Et James et Sirius explosèrent de rire, tandis que Remus s'autorisait un sourire poli. Peter considéra ses confrères avec froideur.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, leur rappela-t-il.

Malgré moi, je le comprenais. Combien de fois avait-on rit de stupidité qui était si importantes pour moi ? Mais enfin…là, moi aussi je m'autorisai un sourire.

-Alors c'était ça que t'arrivai pas à nous sortir ? Demanda Sirius, encore hilare, tu veux la _baiser_ ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça avec elle ! Rugit soudain Peter, je…je ne la _baise_ pas, comme tu dis !

-Oh, ça, c'est sûr, tu ne fais rien avec elle, ironisa Sirius.  
-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, affirma Peter alors que je sirotai mon café, coucher avec des filles que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, je m'en contre-fiche ! C'est d'une facilité _infantile_ ! Mais avec elle, c'est _différent_ !

Sirius se pencha par-dessus la table et il s'adressa directement à son ami, assis à côté de moi.

-Alors, écoute-moi…

-Y a ma sœur, intervint James.

Sirius se repositionna sur sa chaise, calé au fond et incendia James du regard.

-Tu crois qu'elle en a jamais entendu, ta sœur chérie ? Tu crois qu'elle a jamais rien fait avec personne ?

Regard noir que James lui renvoya illico presto. Mais Sirius ne le regardait plus. Il me regardait _moi_. D'un regard brûlant, presque fiévreux et j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas baisser les yeux dès le départ. Je me forçai à soutenir son regard de braise et finissais par le baisser, pour me re concentrer sur mon café. Mais je devinai qu'il me regardait toujours. Or, personne à part moi, n'avait semblait remarquer cet échange, qui était loin d'être anodin, selon moi.

James paya, et nous sortîmes. Ils firent un détour, car James me prit le bras et je me retrouvai coincée au Manoir. J'eus beau protester et vociférer. J'essayai même de le frapper, il m'expédia dans ma chambre et je partis.

Folle de rage et blessée, je m'affalai sur mon lit, et laissai couler des larmes de fureur. Ses paroles avaient tout de même blessantes. Il faut dire que, lorsque lui et moi nous emportons, nos paroles dépassent la pensée. C'est ainsi qu'il m'avait traitée de « gamine voulant jouer aux grandes mais qui ne trompait personne. ». Il avait hurlé que j'étais ridicule et ; sur le même ton, je lui avais rétorqué que le gamin, dans l'histoire, c'était lui et qu'il n'acceptait pas que sa sœur puisse sortir, s'amuser et _évoluer_ ! Il avait rétorqué qu'il m'interdisait formellement de sortir en boîte dans son dos et de jouer à la _« pute »._

Suite à ça, la dispute avait dérivé, car j'avais essayé de le frapper et il s'en était sortit avec des griffures au visage et un coup de pied au genou, à défaut d'être plus haut. J'avais crié qu'il n'était qu'un con et qu'il me faisait chier. Et que ; lorsqu'on n'avait jamais eut de relation sérieuse, à part du sexe et que la seule fille pour laquelle on craquait était une sainte-nitouche qu'on n'arrivait pas à avoir, on se la fermer.

Ça s'était terminé quand il avait essayé de m'arracher la tignasse et que ; inquiété par le temps que James prenait, Remus déboula dans notre hall, où nous nous affrontions férocement.

A présent, étendue dans mon lit, j'essayai de trouver le sommeil. Impossible. Je pivotai dans mes draps pour apercevoir ma baguette, qui projetait en l'air, l'heure, tel un radio réveil. 4h12. Je les avais entendu rentrer il y avait de cela une heure. Ils n'avaient pas tardés. Il y avait eu une voix féminine parmi eux. La conquête de Sirius d'après moi. Plus tôt, dans la soirée, peu de temps après mon retour, une amie m'avait contacté pour me rappeler que la fête qu'elle donnait pour ses seize ans aurait lieu demain soir. Je l'avais rassurée : je ne l'avais pas oubliée, et mon moral remonta en flèche à l'idée de cette soirée.

Je fus malheureusement forcée d'admettre que James avait eu raison ; j'avais soif. Très soif. Tellement que je me levai chose que je détestai faire la nuit.  
Je descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, dans l'immense cuisine. Je tâtonnai pour trouver la lumière, mais quand je la trouvai, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité. Peu rassurée, mais assoiffée, j'avançai jusqu'au frigo et, je m'apercevais que je n'étais pas seule.

A cet instant, je me maudis d'être descendu, et me dis tout simplement : « tout, mais pas lui ! ». Mais c'était bien lui. Comme il ne ressemblait à personne (à part à son frère, mais qu'est-ce que ficherait son frère chez moi ?) je le reconnu immédiatement.

Lui aussi, apparemment.

-Lux ? Fit-il, l'air ahurie.

-Sirius ? Dis-je en ayant l'air d'une parfaite imbécile.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler et priai pour que ses yeux ne soit pas déjà habitué aux ténèbres. Oh, je ne le voyais qu'à peine, mais je voyais très bien qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama, noir et semblant très doux au touché…

J'admirai ses épaules larges et rassurantes. J'avais toujours pensé que les hommes devaient les avoir larges et les femmes, petites. Je regardai son cou, sa pomme d'Adam, bien visible. Sa poitrine imberbe, son torse lisse et munie de pectoraux et d'abdominaux assez appréciables. Il n'était pas trop musclé, mais n'était pas frêle pour autant. Le juste milieu. En le détaillant de la sorte, je me rendis compte que, si je l'avais toujours trouvé beau, je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi magnifique et désirable qu'en cet instant. Malgré moi, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et devinais que je rougissais.

Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, mais je me demandai ce qu'il faisait…si l'idée de me regardait lui était venue ? Non…j'imaginai bien que non…

Déconcertée par cette brusque attirance que j'avais pour lui, j'ouvrai le frigo et en sortis une bouteille d'eau, mal fermée. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque j'ouvrai le réfrigérateur, il s'était dégagé pour que je l'ouvre en grand. Je débouchai la bouteille sans aucune difficulté et le regardai mieux. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués. Trop rapidement à mon goût, j'eus peur que ce fut la même chose pour lui et qu'il ne se soit aperçu que je le matai.

-James avait raison, bougonnai-je pour la forme en désignant la bouteille d'eau dans ma main droite, je crève de soif.

Je portai la bouteille à mes lèvres et buvais goulûment, non sans me demander qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là et pourquoi il avait abandonner sa conquête. Je bus longtemps, m'arrêtant de temps en temps, pour reprendre mon souffle, et je sentis l'eau glaciale couler le long de mon menton et descendre le long de ma gorge et de ma poitrine…

J'arrêtai bientôt de boire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demandai-je sans préambule.

-Pareil que toi, répondit-il en me dévisageant d'un regard intense que je ne supportai pas je baissai les yeux, faisant semblant de m'intéresser à ce qui était écrit sur le bouteille, chose stupide, vu qu'il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse lire.

-Oh alors, t'en veux ? Proposai-je en tendant vers lui la bouteille.

-Non merci, répondit-il en fixant, amusé, la bouteille, j'ai déjà bu, je m'apprêtai à remonter.

Il désigna l'étage de son pouce et je me retenais de pousser un soupir où se mêler exaspération et amusement. Exaspération, car ses conquêtes m'agaçaient particulièrement. Amusement, parce que j'imaginai la pauvre fille en haut, frustrée au plus haut point de ne pas le voir et le sentir. Elle devait déjà être nue, dans une pause aguicheuse, ou en sous-vêtement, prenant une pose sexy. Je rigolai, malgré moi.

Il eut un sourire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je cessai aussitôt de rire et sentis que j'arrêtai de respirer devant ce geste. Jamais il n'avait eu une voix aussi tendre avec moi, et jamais il n'avait eu un tel geste doux.

-T'as bu, murmura-t-il en me prenant la bouteille des mains et en la posant sur la table, à côté de nous, c'est une sorte de baiser indirect, tu sais, ça ?

J'étais obsédé par ses yeux gris, semblant fouiller mon âme. Encore plus par sa voix, chaude et grave, coulant dans mes oreilles comme du miel onctueux. Et davantage par ses lèvres, murmurant ces paroles étranges. Ses lèvres belles et semblant si agréable à toucher…à touché avec les lèvres…

Voyant que je n'avais pas de réaction et que je fixai intensément ses lèvres, il fit glisser son pouce le long de mes lèvres _à moi_. J'eus le vertige et trouvai étonnamment agréable la pression de son doigt, si doux, contre ma bouche dont il dessinait les contours.  
J'étais choqué que ce simple touché me fasse vibrer bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pu faire avec Teddy.

J'avais envie qu'il me touche plus…qu'il m'embrasse…je suis sûr qu'on en était à deux doigts…lorsque la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma.

Lorsque j'avais essayé de l'allumer et m'étais aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité, j'avais oublié de l'éteindre.

J'aurai voulu me tuer.

La magie de l'instant s'était brisée. Sirius se décolla de moi et quitta la cuisine. Il me lança juste un vague :

-Bonne nuit.

Avant de partir. Et je me sentis bête. Il avait voulu quoi ? Avais-je vraiment cru que je pouvais rien qu'un peu l'attirer ? _Lui_ ? Dont les plus belles étaient folles ?

Oui, je l'avais cru. Et oublié, sitôt qu'il fut partit.

Mais si je ne l'attirai pas, il était indéniable que lui, m'attirait. Et je me rendais compte à présent que le fait que je veuille qu'il passe tout l'été ici et que je ne le dérange pas à le coller sans cesse, n'était pas dû uniquement à de l'amitié.   
Mais à une forte attirance.

A suivre dans le chapitre 3.

Impressions ? Tous commentaires sont les bienvenus !


	3. The evening

**_Disclaimer_** : tous les personnages, les lieux etc…sont à la m'dame Rowling. Sauf, Lux et quelques persos !

_Le coin à Tif :_

_Coucou tout le monde !!_

_Alors, merci infiniment pour vos 9 reviews. Et merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ! _

_Pour répondre à certaines questions, le prénom de Lux, se prononce effectivement Leux, mais libre à vous de prononcer comme il vous plaît !_

_Ensuite, j'essaie de poster assez rapidement. Mes chapitres font au maximum dans les quinze pages. Du moins, j'essaie. Alors, je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine, pour l'instant. _

_**Merci à Lilli-puce, Caroline, Viviane, Anya, Lena, Alexandra07, Miss Lalou, Hermony, et enfin Elia pour leurs reviews !**_

**_Chapitre 3_**

_**The evening. **_

Je me réveillai…tard. Le soleil filtrait déjà au travers de mes rideaux. Je bondis hors de mon lit, me débarrassais de mes draps et inspectai l'heure. 12h08. Je tendis l'oreille, essayant de percevoir un quelque son ; je ne perçu que le gazouillis agréable des oiseaux. Les garçons devaient encore dormir. Je n'osai pas me lever ; je n'avais pas du tout envie de croiser la fille qui avait passé la nuit avec le cher Sirius.  
J'ouvrai grand les rideaux et le soleil éclatant entra dans ma chambre ; terrassant les ténèbres qui y régnaient.  
Je consacrai mon temps à des choses très banales ; non sans un souvenir cuisant, je prenais mon bain et m'y prélassai pendant près d'une heure.

Lavée et habillée, je descendais jusqu'au jardin. Là, il y avait une gigantesque piscine ; à l'image de tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette maison, d'ailleurs. J'y trempai les doigts et les retirai aussitôt ; elle était glacée. Je consultai sa température à l'aide de ma baguette et grimaçai en la découvrant : 24.5. Moi qui pensais aller nager, c'était raté. J'étais bien trop frileuse pour y aller. La pluie de la veille l'avait sûrement refroidie.

Dépitée, je remontai et déjeunai toute seule dans la cuisine. J'étais tellement déçu que je m'autorisai une mousse au chocolat. Comme on dit, personne en manque d'affection mange du chocolat…

En manque d'affection…je stoppai net sur cette pensée et laissai tomber la cuillère dans la mousse. Si une fille sortant avec un gars était en manque d'affection, cela signifiait sûrement que le gars en question ne lui accordait pas assez de temps. Plantant là mon petit déjeuner gourmand, je montai les escaliers à grandes enjambées en faisant un vacarme de tous les diable ; mais je ne me gênai pas, les garçons n'avaient qu'à rentrer moins tard et, de toute façon, il dormaient si profondément que les mangemorts auraient pu attaquer, qu'il n'ouvriraient pas l'œil.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'écris une interminable lettre à Teddy, lui faisant part pendant une vingtaine de lignes de mon désir de le voir, mais uniquement lorsque j'aurai réussis à éloigner mon frère. Je le suppliai de venir à l'anniversaire de Sarah, une amie qui m'avait contactée la veille pour me rappeler que sa fête aurait lieu ce soi-même. Je racontai que rien d'intéressant ne s'était passé, sinon que j'étais sortie au restaurant la veille avec mon frère et son groupe d'ami. On avait une fois de plus fini par se disputer. Je censurai volontairement la scène de bataille. J'envoyai ma lettre et occupai le reste de mon après-midi à lire des magazines. Certains magazines sur les mangemorts, comment se défendre contre eux. Lire ça me plomba le moral, alors j'attaquai les peoples et les magazines de beautés. J'allumai ma radio et écoutai la chanson de _Grease_, _you're the one that I want._

J'aimai cette chanson et me la repassai en boucle. Issue d'un film moldu, genre pas trop mal, j'avais plutôt aimé les chansons.

Je stoppai mes activités après avoir reçu la réponse de Teddy.

Elle était très brève comparé à la mienne.

_« On parlera ce soir d'une façon d'éloigner ton frère,_

_Je serai chez Sarah, avec Nathan et toute la compagnie. Y paraît qu'il y aura un paquet de monde. Sarah a fait les choses en grand._

_Bisous, à tout à l'heure. _

_Ps : obligation d'être sublimissime ce soir. »_

Bon. Le point fort c'est que je serai pas toute seule. J'avais pas vraiment d'amies filles au grand dam de James. Mes amis se résumaient à Nathan (le meilleur), Teddy (mon petit ami), Samy (un bon ami) et Oliver (juste un copain).

Je m'occupai de moi, comme jamais, et repensai à la veille avec une pointe de nostalgie. Quelle mouche avait bien pu me piquer ? Pourquoi avais-je voulu avoir l'air adulte pour Sirius ? Pourquoi avais-je imaginé que j'étais attiré par lui ?

Certes, il était superbe. Un vrai dieu vivant, toutes les filles du monde le convenait. Mais il était le meilleur ami de mon frère. De plus, je devais éviter de me faire des films. Sirius était un coureur ; il ne stabiliserai jamais avec une fille ; sœur de son meilleur poteau ou non.

Il ne fallait pas que je tire des plans sur la comète. J'étais avec Teddy et il me rendait heureuse. Je devais me contenter de ce qui m'était accessible et ne pas courir après une perfection volage.

Alors je me faisais belle pour Teddy, uniquement pour lui. J'enfilai une légère et superbe robe de dentelle noire, dénudant les épaules, à bretelles si fines qu'elles paraissaient inexistantes. Je suppliai mentalement que James et Sirius dorment encore lorsque je partirai. La robe m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Je m'affaissais à m'épiler les jambes, ça prenait deux minutes avec la baguette et ça ne faisait pas mal. Je mettais à mes pieds deux talons aiguilles même si je savais que je me maudirai toute la soirée pour cette idée. Je tentai vainement de me lisser les cheveux, mais même avec la magie, ça ne durait que deux minutes…alors je me résignai à les entortillai en un chignon assez impeccable, je dirai.

J'étais assez fier de moi, en me regardant ensuite dans le miroir de ma salle de bain. J'hésitai un instant à aller prévenir James, mais je me repris aussitôt ; mieux valait lui cacher ma soirée si je voulais y aller.

C'est donc ainsi qu'à dix-neuf heures, je dévalai, silencieusement cette fois, les escaliers du Manoir, prête à sortir.

Mais si tout c'était passé comme je l'avais prévue, l'histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Tout cela fut même l'un des éléments déclencheurs.

Ce fut donc à ce moment là que la voix de James me parvint alors que j'étais, la main sur la porte. J'hésitai à m'enfuir, mais c'était risqué ; il chercherait Nathan pour savoir où j'étais et débarquerai à la fête de Sarah en me faisant la honte de ma vie…

Je remontai donc, toute penaude…et le trouvai, affalé sur son lit, la main sur la tête, Sirius à côté de lui.

-Vous êtes tous les deux ? M'exclamai-je, et moi qui croyiez que vous préferiez les filles ! Vous cachez bien votre jeu ! Sirius, très cher, faut-il que je t'appelle cher beau-frère ? Ironisai-je.

-Lux…pitié, tais-toi, gémit James, la main toujours sur son front, les yeux plissés sous la douleur, tu vois pas qu'on souffre ?

-Ça, c'est ton problème, rétorquai-je, donc, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

Il releva la tête vers moi, les yeux toujours fermés, et Sirius tourna la tête vers moi d'un geste brusque à se faire un torticolis.

Ce fut lui qui s'écria… :

-Lux ! Pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça ? Tu sors ?

La douleur sembla quitter James. Sa curiosité la domina et il me scruta d'un air à la fois furibond et…fier ?

Il sembla se reprendre car, alors que Sirius me dévisageait toujours, l'air plus éberlué que jamais, il attaqua :

-Peut-on savoir où tu vas ?

Je me mis à tordre les doigts, le feu aux joues, sous le regard brûlant de Sirius.

-Ben…c'est-à-dire que…j'ai été invité à une soirée…un anniversaire. D'une copine.  
-Qui ? Demanda James.

-Sarah Guerlisman.

Il fronça les sourcils ; cherchant le visage de la personne concernée ; et celui-ci sembla s'imposer à son esprit car il eut un sourire ; mais il se renfrogna aussitôt en me regardant et grogna :

-Où elle habite ?

-En banlieue. Un coin tranquille.

-Et y aura qui à cette fête ?

-Euh…moi, Nathan, quelques amis à nous…on est en petit comité, tu sais.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr ; mais James n'accepterait jamais de me laisser partir toute seule à une soirée où il y aurait une foule dont des mecs avec une libido à satisfaire.

-Oh, vraiment ? Cette fille…Guerlisman, te considère-t-elle comme une proche pour te compter dans son petit comité ?

-Euh…ben oui.

Mensonge…on ne se connaissait pas vraiment. On était juste ensemble en cours. C'était plutôt Nathan qui la connaissait bien. C'était une chouette fille, je l'appréciai, mais on aurait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas trop traîner avec moi. Enfin, j'étais peut-être parano, vu qu'elle m'avait invité à son anniversaire. Quoi que…le comité n'était pas si restreint que ça…

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu traîner avec cette fille, m'assena mon frère, il faut dire que tu traînes rarement avec des filles…malheureusement. J'aurai remarqué tout de suite s'il y avait une fille dans ton entourage.

Je poussai un long soupir en sentais la colère courir à présent dans mes veines. Mon frère m'agaçait. Il m'agaçait plus que tout. Je le haïssais dans ces moments-là. 

-James, dis-je en essayant de maîtriser les tremblement de rage agitant ma voix, je ne suis plus une gamine. T'as pas à surveiller chacun de mes faits et gestes. Comme si c'était déjà pas assez chiant d'avoir des parents pour ça !

Sirius, très habitué à nos disputes, ne nous prêtait même plus attention. Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement. Ainsi la scène de la veille et sa façon de me dévisageait tantôt ne voulait rien dire…sans quoi il me materai encore et me défendrai même…peut-être ? Mais il était vrai qu'il avait l'habitude d'être de mon côté en ce qui concernait la surprotection de James à mon égard.

-Bon, bougonna James, mais tout de même. Ton histoire me semble louche.

Il avisa ma tenue d'un œil critique. Si critique que j'eu presque l'impression d'être fringuée comme une vraie pute.

-Je viens avec toi.

L'enfer s'ouvrit sous moi et je cherchai désespérément le regard de mon seul allié, qui regardait obstinément le plafond.

-Non ! M'écriai-je, James…s'il te plaît…tu es mon frère, pas mon père !

-Je viens.

-Tu n'as pas été invité.

-Qui nous refuserait ?

J'arquai un sourcil. Sirius avait cessé de contempler le plafond et fixa James d'un regard atterré.

-« Nous » ? Répétâmes-nous d'une seule voix.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas, dit James en s'adressant à Sirius, que j'allai me payer une fête avec des gosses…tout seul !  
-J'ai mal à la tête ! Aboya-t-il, et j'en ai rien à faire ! C'est ta sœur pas la mienne ! Elle n'a pas plus envie que nous que nous y allions ! Laisse-là un peu respirer ! A trop la surprotéger, je te raconte pas ce qu'elle fera dans ton dos dès que tu te retourneras !

-Patmol…s'il te plaît…je te le demande comme un service...

J'essayai la télépathie avec Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'il capta ma détresse lorsqu'il me jeta un bref coup d'œil. Mais il dit ce qui fut pour moi la confirmation que je m'étais faite des idées :

-Je viens à une condition, Cornedrue.

-Tu l'auras, lui assura James, on en a pour deux minutes, Lux !

James s'extirpa du lit, je remarquai qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Tellement bourré qu'il avait même pas réussit à se déshabiller…je vous jure…je jetai malgré moi un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il était habillé, exactement comme lorsque nous nous étions entrevue dans la cuisine. Son habillement dévoilait toujours autant son magnifique corps d'une beauté quasi inhumaine.

Je me posai des questions. Il avait conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la gente féminine, mais l'avait-il également, cette conscience, en ce qui _me_ concernait ?

Avec une certaine honte, je réalisai combien j'avais envie que ses mains parfaites me touchent, et je m'en voulu d'avoir de telles pensées sur le _meilleur ami_ de mon _frère_. C'était Sirius Black, d'autant plus ! Et il était inaccessible.

Et pour lui, étant témoin de la possessivité de James, même s'il était un tant soit peu attiré par moi (ce qui me paraissait alors impossible), je devais lui paraître _intouchable_.

-Alors, fis-je, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans le lit de James ?

-Chais plus, répondit-il, j'crois qu'on s'est croisé cette nuit.

-Et ta conquête ?  
-Partie avant que je me réveille. Je crois qu'elle m'a entendu parler.

-Comment ça ?

Il m'envoya un sourire amusé, mais éclatant. Je me sentis fondre. Comment n'avais-je pas remarqué plutôt à quel point ce sourire était sexy ?

-Je parle dans mon sommeil, m'expliqua-t-il, parfois un peu trop. J'ai dû vite m'endormir et dire dans mon sommeil ce que j'avais l'intention de lui dire le lendemain ; à savoir : merci, c'était sympa, mais maintenant ; au revoir !

J'éclatai de rire et il m'imita, mais ses yeux restaient tout de même sérieux. Il se leva et j'eu tout le loisir d'admirer son torse et ses épaules, droites et carrées qui semblait faîte pour que j'y pose ma tête. Il quitta la chambre et sortit, partant sûrement dans une de nos salles de bains.

James ne tarda pas à revenir, impeccablement habillé, pantalon blanc, chemise noire, gel dans les cheveux. Comme d'habitude, en un mot, impeccable. Sirius mit un peu plus de temps, mais ça en valait la peine, pensai-je, à la vue de son torse, moulé dans la chemise blanche dont quelques boutons étaient ouverts. Son jean's d'un bleu sombre tombait élégamment sur ses hanches, sur les jambes assez fines et pourtant fermes. Je m'empressai de prendre le cadeau réservé à Sarah et nous partions. Sirius avait préféré s'y rendre en moto et je me retrouvai seule avec James.

Nous transplantâmes devant la maison des Guerlisman ; une superbe villa de riche. Grande, s'étalant de tout son long sur trois étages, elle était soutenue par de hautes colonnes coloniales. Je tombai immédiatement amoureuse de la maison.

Nous annonçâmes notre arrivée et un elfe de maison vint aussitôt nous accueillir. Il nous emmena dans le jardin, derrière la maison. Il avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Près de la piscine, s'étendant sur des hectares et des hectares…un buffet nous était présenté, des tables avaient été dressé et un DJ passait les musiques à la mode. Des centaines de personne étaient présente. Je repérai Sarah, entourée par un bon nombre de gens.

-Une fête en petit comité, hein ? Grogna James.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre ; Nathan venait de surgir devant nous. Il me sauta au coup, m'arracha à un James soudain furax, et que je fus devant Sarah, en moins de deux. Je lui tendis son cadeau et elle le posa sur la pile d'autres présents. J'étais éberluée devant tous ces cadeaux, mais vu le monde qu'il y avait…ça expliquait tout. Teddy était là, j'en étais heureuse comme pas possible. Il y avait également les deux autres (Samy et Oliver qu'on appeler Oli).

Pendant que James était accaparé par des midinettes de mon âge, Teddy et moi nous éclipsâmes dans le jardin. Dans un endroit où il y avait beaucoup de couple, caché ci et là, derrière un arbre, un buisson.

Teddy me couva d'un regard appréciateur et posa ses mains sur mes joues.

-Tu es superbes, Lux, murmura-t-il en mettant son front contre le mien.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

Et je franchissais le peu d'espace séparant nos lèvres, afin de les coller l'une à l'autre. Ses mains lâchèrent mes joues pour m'enlacer tendrement et je glissai les miennes dans ses cheveux châtains désordonnés…

Je voulais ressentir la passion qui fait frémir, aussi je m'empressai d'ouvrir la bouche dans une invitation plus que précise. Sa langue rejoignit vite la mienne et il répondit avidement à mon baiser.

Je me soudai complètement à son visage, m'abandonnant. Heureusement que nous étions derrière le saule pleureur.

Il finit par me repousser, haletant. J'avais moi-même la respiration saccadée, mais cela ne suffisait en rien à repousser mes ardeurs.

-Lux, fit-il, ça te ressemble pas d'être aussi…fougueuse…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-R….rien, haletai-je en mettant mes bras autour de sa nuque, embrasse-moi encore, Teddy.

J'aimai voir ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser. Il secoua sa tête.

-Lux…sois raisonnable…ton frère est à côté.

-On s'en fiche, des filles s'occupe de lui…

-On devrait retourner là-bas.

Je restai sidérée. Etait-ce moi où mon petit ami venait ni plus ni moins de me repousser ? Je retenais un soupir, en proie à un coup de blues. Ça s'annonçait mal pour mon couple, apparemment. Le suivant, je me demandai si c'était ma faute ou celle de mon frère. Si Teddy se lassait de moi tout court ou de se cacher à cause de James.

Etai-je la seule à avoir des ardeurs ? N'était-ce pas l'inverse normalement ? Le garçon voulant du contact physique et la fille rechignant à lui en donner ?

Nous regagnâmes la soirée et ; comme je l'avais dis, James était toujours coincé avec certains filles, bien que cela ne paru pas lui déplaire. Je cherchai Sirius des yeux, pour voir s'il était arrivé.  
Rien.

Je discutai avec certaines de mes « pseudos copines ». Elle reluquait mon frère du coin de l'œil et me demandèrent si Sirius allait arriver. Il arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Certains paraissent décoiffés en descendant de leur moto, lui, avait l'air de sortir d'une vraie pub.

Il m'adressa un petit signe de la main, et mes pseudos copines crurent chacune qu'il s'adressait à elle et faillirent s'évanouir. Il resta presque tout le temps avec James et me jetai de temps à autres des petits regards que je ne remarquai pas tous…le genre attitude protectrice. James finit par disparaître avec une fille je soupçonnai Sirius de l'avoir poussé à prendre du bon temps. Lui, restait, entouré de jolies petites femelles, toutes plus tentantes les unes que les autres.

Jusqu'à ce que, passé minuit, il vint vers nous. Nous plaisantions, verres de Limoncello à la main. Nous le regardâmes tous, étonnés.

-Ça vous emmerde pas trop, si je vous prend Lux, un moment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Il lança un regard si appuyé à Teddy que je me demandai s'il était au courrant pour lui et moi. Je le suivis, abandonnant à regret mon verre. Je me sentais bien, l'alcool me rendait plus assurée. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et rit.

-Quoi ? Fis-je.

-Fais pas cette tête, dit-il.

-J'ai dû abandonner mon verre pour te suivre ! Glapis-je, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse !

-Ton verre ? Répéta-t-il, ah oui…viens, alors…

Il m'entraîna jusqu'au buffet ; et, stoppai devant, il demanda un Limoncello et un Amaretto.

Je notai intérieurement qu'il avait pris soin de regarder ce que je buvais avant qu'il ne m'enlève…il me donna le verre.

-James est à l'étage, m'informa-t-il en désignant de son pouce le deuxième étage de la villa, une fille, Annie, lui plaisait, alors…

Il s'interrompit, suggestif, et j'eu un sourire. J'avais parfaitement compris.

-Et donc ? Demandai-je en trempant mes lèvres à la commissure du verre, pourquoi viens-tu chercher sa gamine de petite sœur ?

-Gamine ? Répéta-t-il, amusé.  
-Oui, répondis-je, l'esprit rendu vif par l'alcool, j'imagine que c'est comme ça que tu me considères. Vu comment est James…

-Non, me coupa-t-il, je te considère pas comme une gamine ; juste comme une fille plus jeune que moi.

-Ah bon, fis-je, étonnée, dans ce cas, tu es bien le seul.

Je me sentais étrangement bien. Heureuse. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer illico presto.

-Eh bien…c'est toujours ça, non ?

J'acquiesçai, soudain embarrassé. J'avais l'impression de revivre la scène de la veille. Si j'appréciai Sirius, nous n'étions pas _si_ souvent seuls tous les deux. Sans James et ses amis. Et puis, nous savions toujours quoi nous dire. Nous parlions de choses banales d'habitude, là, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Lui non plus apparemment, je me demandai pourquoi il m'avait demandé de venir. J'allai repartir, quand il lança :

-Tu sors avec Théodore Newton, non ?

Je resté pétrifié et ne réussissais qu'à balbutiai un faible :

-C…comment tu sais ?

-Ça se voit un peu, répondit-il en buvant une gorgé de son Amaretto, il a l'air de me prendre pour un rival.

Je pensai malgré moi qu'il pouvait toujours prendre Sirius comme rival, jamais il ne lui arriverait à la cheville.

-Ne dis rien à James, l'avertis-je.  
-T'inquiète, répondit-il.

La musique de « Dady Cool » par Boney M, s'acheva et le DJ en lança une autre, « I've had the time for my life ». Un peu ancienne sur les bords, mais j'adorai. Je regrettai de ne pas être seule. Sirius dû le remarquer car un sourire fendit ses lèvres parfaites et il me tendit la main.

-Quoi ? Fis-je en la prenant.  
-Viens, on danse.

-Non ! M'écriai-je en tentant d'enlever ma main, déconne pas ! Je sais pas danser !

-Mais tu aimes cette chanson ! Protesta-t-il en m'emmenant au milieu de la foule qui se dandinait sur la musique. On s'en fiche que tu saches pas danser !

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Dis-je en me sentant ridicule à côté de toutes ses filles au corps de rêve qui ondulaient du bassin d'une manière si…sexy.  
-Tu l'écoutes souvent au Manoir, me répondit-il en prenant mes mains, allez…viens, c'est pas compliqué.

Maudit Sirius à passer son temps au Manoir ! A cause de ça, il savait trop de chose sur mes goûts qu'il ne devrait en connaître ! Je le regardai bouger en essayant de suivre ses pas. J'essayai car j'étais légèrement pompette, sans quoi, jamais je ne me serai aventuré à danser, pas même s'il m'avait supplié. Il était magnifique quand il dansait. Bon nombre de fille, de tout âge avait quitté leur cher et tendre des yeux pour mater Sirius. Elles me regardaient aussi ; je devinai ce qu'elles pensaient : « Pourquoi un canon pareil danse avec une fille comme elle ? » Je le pensai aussi et était morte de honte. Je ne m'aperçu même pas que Teddy, Samy, Oli et même Sarah nous regardait.

-T'occupe pas des autres, Lux, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche ne m'avait jamais paru si…plaisant. Si sexy…il attrapa mes poignets et fit passer mes bras autour de sa nuque. J'accordai tant bien que mal mes pas aux siens, mes gestes à lui, si fluide…presque aérien.

-Tu vois, Lux, quand tu veux, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa proximité ne me gênait même plus. Je me dis que j'étais terriblement bien dans ses bras. Tellement que j'aurai pu mourir. Je ne pensai même plus que je l'ennuyai, l'important pour moi, en cet instant était que moi, je m'amusai. A un instant, il posa subitement ses mains sur mes hanches et les fis légèrement remonter. Ma robe, très légère, me laissait le loisir de sentir chaque touché, et je me sentais brûler de l'intérieur. J'étais on ne peut plus attiré par l'indescriptible flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux gris. Je me sentais belle comme jamais dans ses bras. J'avais soudain l'impression d'être plus tentante que toutes les filles de l'assistance.

J'avais envie d'entendre sa voix…

-Aucune des filles ne t'intéresse, ici ? Demandai-je en fixant ses iris d'acier.

-Oh…peut-être, répondit-il en caressant ma joue de son pouce.

J'étais bien trop dans l'ambiance, pour m'étonner de ses gestes. De toute façon, j'aimai ses gestes. Quelle ne fut ma déception, lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Je réalisai seulement que nous n'étions pas seuls sur la piste. Les autres ne semblait plus nous prêter d'attention, mis à part certaines filles me regardant d'un œil mauvais et d'autre, le regardant d'un air adorateur, trop envoûté par sa beauté pour me remarquer.

La musique de Jackson, « Blame It on the boogie » commença et il s'écarta légèrement de moi. Les autres recommencèrent à bouger, certains de façon sensuelle, et lui aussi. Je m'empressai de l'imiter, tant j'étais heureuse qu'il veuille bien rester avec moi, sur la piste. Moi, si banale et si piètre danseuse.

On ne s'arrêtait que pour aller boire, et nous enchaînâmes sur beaucoup de chanson. Heureusement, il n'y eut pas de slow. Bien que je me demandais si je n'aurai pas apprécier.  
Nous étions entrain de nous déhancher sur « Born to be alive » lorsque des exclamations retentirent. Le DJ n'interompit pas pour autant sa musique mais beaucoup de personnes quittèrent la piste pour aller voir d'où venait ces exclamations.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis le nom « Potter » que j'arrêtai de danser.

-Quoi, demanda Sirius.  
-Je crois que James a fait une connerie, expliquai-je.

-Tu crois, fit-il comme si j'étais une demeurée.

Je hochai la tête et partais moi aussi en direction des exclamations. Sirius m'accompagna ; et nous découvrîmes la plupart des invités, agglutinés devant la piscine. Je fis des pieds et des main pour arriver devant et découvris, James accoudé au rebord de la piscine, hilare. Il était trempé de la tête au pied. Une fille était accroupie près du rebord et lui tendais la main pour qu'il sorte. Sa « conquête sûrement ». Ça m'étonnait un peu, venant de lui. Il n'était pas comme Sirius, les filles d'une nuit, ça le branchait pas trop, sauf quand il déprimait, à cause d'Evans. Apparemment, il était bourré.  
Puis, il y eut un grand « Splatch ! » et je fus éclaboussé. D'ailleurs, tout ceux au premier rang furent éclaboussés. Sirius avait plongé et nageait vers James, le nez en l'air, comme une otarie.

James essaya de partir vers lui, mais il manqua couler.

-Ton frère est dans un sale état, commenta Nathan en se glissant à côté de moi.  
-Ah…oui…

-Tu as eu l'air de bien t'amuser avec Black, ajouta-t-il mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Ouais, assez, répondis-je sans relever son ton.

-Je ne pense pas que Teddy ait apprécié.

-Oh ça va ! Le coupai-je, il sort avec moi quand ça l'arrange ! Quand il s'agit de m'embrasser, Môssieur est aux abonnés absents mais dès qu'un gars celui-ci étant, soit dit en passant le meilleur ami de mon frère ça va pas !

-Comprend-le, Lux…voir sa copine avec un canon tel que Bl…

-Mais c'est presque un frère pour moi ! M'écriai-je, si fort que beaucoup de monde délaissa James et Sirius pour nous fixer.

-Lux…je sais parfaitement tout ça…mais tu devrai peut-être le rassurer…fais un effort.  
-Ben voyons ! C'est toujours à moi de faire des efforts !  
-Lux…

Il secoua la tête, résigné et marmonna un truc inintelligible où je saisis juste « changera jamais… » « Têtue comme une mule ».   
Je regardai mon frère et son meilleur ami. Et réalisai que Sirius avait bel et bien l'air bourré. Je fulminai. Ainsi, je m'étais encore fait des films. Il était ivre. Demain, il aurait tout oublié. C'était pas sérieux. Teddy avait raison ; à fantasmer sur Sirius, je négligeai trop Teddy, je devais allez lui parler.   
Ainsi, je quittai Nathan, bousculai des gens au passage et allai trouver Teddy, tout derrière à essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Teddy, fis-je, on peut parler deux minutes ?

-C'est urgent ? Rétorqua-t-il acerbe.

-Assez oui, dis-je calmement, Teddy…s'il te plaît…

Il soupira et nous partîmes vers où nous étions plus tôt dans la soirée. L'air frais me fit frissonner. Il le vit et sortit sa veste de sa poche la veste avait été réduite. D'un coup de baguette magique, il la remit à taille normale et la posa tendrement sur mes épaules.

-Merci, le remerciai-je.

-De rien, répondit-il.

-Et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ajoutai-je, tu as raison…il se passe quelque chose…

Il acquiesça et me regarda, attendant la suite. Je ne savais pas par où commencer et rabattu une mèche folle, derrière mon oreille.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te dire, c'est à moi de régler ça, achevai-je, désolée, Teddy…

-Ce n'est pas grave, m'assura-t-il, approche.

Je me jetai dans ses bras et nous nous embrassâmes comme jamais encore. Teddy, d'habitude si réservé se laissa aller à la fièvre de notre baiser, de nos touchés, un rien osé. Pour la première fois, ses mains caressèrent lascivement mon dos et mes cuisses, et je passai les miennes sur ses omoplates, sur son torse…

Je me sentais bien. Pour moi, Teddy me donnerait toujours tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré. L'amour, la tendresse…

Nous y passâmes une bonne demi-heure, et, lorsque nous stoppions notre très plaisante activité, nous nous regardions dans les yeux.

Je réalise maintenant combien notre relation était gamine. Très adolescente, en fait. Je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir ce genre de relation. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec _lui_. A _notre_ relation, quelques mois plus tard. Avec chaque instants que nous allions vivre ensemble.

Rassasiés, nous retournâmes, là où la fête avait cessé de battre son plein. Et en chemin, il marmonna quelque chose. Je lui demandai ce qu'il avait dit.

Et…

-On pourrait le dire à ton frère, lança-t-il.

Je réagis au quart de tour :

-Tu plaisantes ? Si je lui dis il va te tuer, il va _nous_ tuer ! Tu verras que nous deux, ça ne durera plus longtemps si je lui dis !

-Il faudra bien lui dire un jour, riposta-t-il, à rester ainsi, nous deux, ça ne durera plus longtemps également.

Venait-il réellement de me poser un ultimatum de manière détournée ?

-Te…Teddy…balbutiai-je.

-J'aimerai que tu viennes à la maison un de ces quatre.

Je décryptai le sous-entendu. « J'aimerai te présenter à mes parents ».

-Enfin…Teddy, tu ne crois pas que c'est…un peu rapide ? Plaidai-je.  
-Ne me dis pas que ça t'effraie ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Non…répondis-je, non ce n'est pas ça…mais avant…laisse un peu de temps passé…

-Lux…je t'adore, tu le sais. Mais nous deux, on est pas sûr que ça marche. Je veux qu'on n'ait plus à se cacher ; et s'il faut attendre encore un an, et qu'une fois qu'on leur aura dit, on ne s'entend pas, on aura gaspillé notre temps.   
-J'ai…j'ai juste besoin…d'un peu de temps.  
-Lux…

-S'il te plaît, Teddy…

Il poussa un long soupir.

-Entendu.

-Merci. Je t'adore aussi, tu sais.

-Oui. Tu vas rentrer au Manoir, maintenant ?

-Ouais.   
-A la prochaine alors, je dois rentrer.

-C'est ça ; à la prochaine, répondis-je.

Il rit, m'embrassa rapidement et rejoignit Nathan qui l'attendait pour rentrer par la cheminée. Je regagnai l'assistance, presque vide. James et Sirius étaient toujours dans la piscine. Je leur criai qu'il allait falloir rentrer, mais rien à faire. Sarah s'approcha de moi.

-Tu vas bien ? M'enquis-je en délaissant les deux marioles.

-Plutôt, me répondit-elle en me souriant, c'est mon anniversaire après tout.

-Ah ouais…c'est sûr.

Elle me décocha un regard coquin et, troublée, je lui en renvoyai un, plutôt interrogateur.

Un elfe de maison sortit James de la piscine. Sirius en fut bientôt sortit également. Tout deux, affalés sur deux transats.

-Ça va bien avec Black ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Lux…il se passe quelque chose entre vous…non ?

-Non, il ne se passe rien, affirmai-je.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Oh, alors, ça ne va pas tarder, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Vous aviez l'air proche, avoua-t-elle en laissant son regard errer au loin.  
-C'est normal, répondis-je en mentant à moitié (ça n'était pas si normale que ça), c'est le meilleur pote de mon frère. Il passe toutes ses vacances chez nous et est sans arrête collés à James. Ça crée des liens.

-Oui, convint-elle, mais c'était différent, non ?

Je détournai la tête. oui, nos relations étaient différentes, mais rien ne changerait. Pour des tas de raisons. J'étais avec Teddy. J'en étais amoureuse du moins, m'en convainquais-je. J'étais la sœur de James. Il ne faisait que coucher avec les filles et les largués. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi. Il était le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Lui et moi devait rester du pure fantasme. Il me tentait, oh oui ! Mais je ne devais surtout passer de la tentation à l'amour. Surtout entre lui et moi.

-Lux...ne te caches pas les choses à toi-même, murmura Sarah.

Elle se releva et partit voir un de ses elfes. Je rejoignais les garçons en quelque pas. L'horloge de Sarah, à l'intérieur, sonna trois heures du matin. Je m'accroupis près de Sirius. Malgré moi, je souriais. Il dormait. Ses traits étaient on ne peut plus détendus. On aurait dit un enfant. Je fus attendri. Il était on ne peut plus magnifique. Quelques unes de ses mèches noires retombaient sur ses yeux clos, avec une élégance qui lui était propre. La bouche parfaite était entrouverte et, en mettant mes doigts devant, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud, contre elle. Il était trempé. Sa chemise blanche mouillée laissait entrevoir chacune des formes de son torse et je le matai comme jamais. Je touchai son visage. Son petit nez, sa joue aussi douce qu'un pétale. Ses cheveux, lisses et brillants. Il entrouvrit les yeux, clignant les yeux et les referma.

Mais il marmonna quelque chose avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphé. 

-Hum…Lux…

Je ne sus pas s'il avait rêvé ou s'il m'avait réellement reconnus. Je sus seulement que ce gémissement et mon prénom dans sa bouche m'avait suivie toute la nuit. La nuit que je passai chez Sarah.

Et même s'il était trois heures du matin, que j'étais tranquille dans une chambre d'amie, que les garçons dormaient dans une autre, je revoyais Sirius, endormi.

Et j'entendais encore ce son.

« Hum…Lux… »

**_A suivre._**

Impressions ?

15


	4. Interrogation

**_Disclaimer_** : tout à Rowling !

**Le coin à Tif : **

_J'ai pris un petit peu de retard, mais comprenez…entre les cours et la vie de tous les jours… ! Mais j'ai tout de même réussie à poster ce nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère vous plaira ! L'histoire risque de prendre un tout autre tournant dès le chapitre 5 !_

_Merci pour vos douze reviews ! Le nombre augmente de chapitre en chapitre ! ça me fait plaisir . _

_Un grand merci à :_

_Hermony, Anya, Miss Lalou, Mirli, Alexandra07, Patmol, Meiko-chan, Lily003, Lolo, Floflo, Pauline et Lilou. _

_Je réponds individuellement à tout ceux qui laissent leurs adresses. Si vous voulez des réponses, n'hésitez pas._

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_Interrogation. _**

Je dormais mal cette nuit-là. Me réveillant souvent. Mais je rêvai bien. Ça commençait par un rêve normal, moi dans la salle de bain, l'eau du bain coulant, j'étais entrain de me dévêtir, prête à rentrer dans la baignoire. Et il entrait. Il refermait la porte derrière lui. A clef. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je le regardai et ; avec une rapidité quasi-surhumaine, il était à mes côtés. Et comme pendant que nous dansions, ses mains glissaient le long de mes hanches, appuyant dessus, avec une sensualité telle, qu'il m'était impossible de la décrire.

Et juste au moment où nos lèvres allaient se toucher, je me réveillais.  
En sueur, mon pouls battant trop vite, la rougeur aux joues et ; terriblement frustrée. Je m'attrapai la tête entre les mains et m'en voulais de rêver de Sirius alors que je sortais avec Teddy, qui avait toujours pris soin de moi. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir ce visage aux traits fins…si détendus…et sa bouche parfaite qui s'était entrouverte pour laissant échapper ce léger gémissement « Hum…Lux… »  
Je rougis toute seule en réentendant sa voix, ce gémissement et me demandai, quel effet ça me ferait, s'il produisait ce genre de gémissement dans un ébat. Mais ça avait été tout, sauf un gémissement de plaisir…je n'aurai su dire de quoi il s'agissait…ç'avait été comme un soupir de bien-être. De soulagement, presque. Comme s'il avait sentit ma présence et l'avait désirée. Et voilà ! Je me refaisais des films ! Mais j'avais bien le droit de fantasmer ! Aussi, je m'offrais le luxe de me rendormir en m'imaginant des choses très, très, érotiques.

Mes rêves furent autant troublants…je me réveillais alors qu'il était près de onze heures. Je fus tout d'abord très gênée ; j'étais pas chez moi après tout ! Qu'allaient penser les Guerlisman ? Mais lorsque je descendis, je croisai Sarah dans les couloirs, elle venait tout juste de se réveiller et elle m'apprit que ses parents avaient désertés sa maison pour une semaine. Je me demandai mentalement si c'était une chose courante qu'ils laissent leur fille toute seule, et, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées…

-Mes parents sont des romantiques, m'annonça-t-elle, alors, tous les ans, après leur anniversaire de mariage, ils partent refaire leur mariage de noces. Et ils repassent devant le ministre tous les cinq ans. Dégoulinant de guimauve, non ?

J'eu un sourire. Si les moldus devaient passés à la mairie pour se passer la bague au doigt, chez les sorciers, il suffisait de passer devant des sorciers spécialisés dans les mariages. Pour les grandes occasions, le ministre ou le directeur de Poudlard, célébraient l'union. Mais c'était rare. Pour ma part, c'était Albus Dumbledore qui avait marié mes parents.

-Assez, acquiesçai-je.

Je trouvai horripilant les déclarations d'amour à deux balles, oh, bien sûr, j'étais une fille, et j'aimai tout de même un peu de romantisme. Je remarquai alors seulement que nous étions seules. Complètement.

-Mon frère et…Sirius dorment encore ? Demandai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

Mon effet fut raté, elle me fit un sourire qui montrait très bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Nous descendîmes jusqu'à la piscine ; tout le bordel de la veille avait été débarrassé sûrement par les elfes. Le soleil était à son zénith et le ciel avait rarement était aussi bleu. La piscine, gigantesque, luisait. J'avais l'impression d'être à Hawaï, tant le décor me semblait joviale et exotique.

C'est sous un grand parasol blanc, que nous déjeunâmes, sur une grande table en bois du salon de jardin. J'adorai cet air de vacance. La maison des Guerlisman était vraiment très belle !

Le menu du petit-déjeuner me plus énormément ; j'avais au programme, soit des pancake pouvant être tartiné à toutes les sauces et crème imaginables ; des œufs au bacon que m'assura Sarah l'elfe cuisinière réussissait à merveille. Puis, nous avions des restes de la veille, plus conforme à l'heure qu'il était : pizza, glace, pâtes italiennes, apéritifs avec petits fours…

Perso, je préférai un bon petit déjeuner, alors je m'en tenais à des pancake dégoulinante de Nutela, en laissant mon régime au placard pour aujourd'hui. Et je décidai de faire de la natation lorsque je terminai mon déjeunait avec de la glace au chocolat et à la vanille…

C'est juste à ce moment-là que les deux garçons arrivèrent.

-Tu vas rire, lança Sirius sans préambule, mais j'ai aucune idée de ce que je fous là. Ah, salut, Guerlisman.

Il décocha son irrésistible sourire charmeur à la brune ; qui, habitué à plaire aux garçons et à sortir avec eux, n'eut pas l'air gêné le moins du monde ; alors que moi, à sa place j'aurai déjà piqué un fard. Au contraire, elle lui retourna un sourire tout aussi éblouissant et servit le même à James. Sirius comprit immédiatement que, si le même sourire était destiné à mon frère, c'était qu'elle n'était pas charmée…

-Tu…, commençai-je, vous, rectifiai-je, ne vous souvenez de rien ?

-Euh…juste du début, répondit James en s'asseyant à la table, putain, il fait chaud !

Je soupirai, et Sirius, acquiesçant, ôta sa chemise. La même qu'il portait la veille. Si moi, j'avais eu droit aux affaires de nuit de Sarah, Sirius et James, eux, avaient dormis habillés et n'avaient certainement aucun rechange. Les affaires de Sarah…elle m'avait prêté un pyjama d'un vert émeraude, en soie, le haut étant un débardeur.

Mais je ne pensai pas à ça en cet instant ; juste au torse magnifique de Sirius qui venait de m'être dévoilé, sa tête encore sous la chemise, qu'il passait par-dessus celle-ci.

Je détachai rapidement mon regard, pour que personne ne remarque mon regard trop insistant sur son corps d'Adonis.

Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que mon frère en avait fait de même. Certes, il était beau ; mais je voyais son corps depuis que j'étais gamine. J'avais suivi son évolution et je remarquai à peine qu'il était bien foutu.

-Vous voulez rester ici, aujourd'hui ? Proposa Sarah, aimable.  
-Euh…fit James.

Il me regarda, et regarda son meilleur poteau. Ses yeux allants de lui à moi et, inévitablement, je rougis et tentai de mon concentrai sur la fin de mon déjeuner. J'empoignai ma cuiller et prenait une pleine bouchée de glace au chocolat et à la vanille.

-Lux !

Je sursautai comme pas possible et laissai tomber ma cuiller.

-Quel nerveuse de la vie, ma parole ! S'écria Sarah.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. J'étais agacé d'être si stressée. Je me répétai mentalement que je n'avais rien à me reprocher…à part mes pensées cochonnes, mais à ce que je sache, je ne connaissais pas de legimens ! Mise à part Dumbledore, mais ce n'était pas les fois où je le voyais…et le vieil homme n'allait pas s'amuser à entrer dans mon esprit !

-Quoi ? Demandai-je sèchement à James.

-Je croyais que tu devais faire un régime, me rappela celui-ci en me glissant un sourire amusé.

-Occupe-toi donc de tes affaires, répliquai-je en reprenant une pleine bouchée de glace.

Il éclata de rire et je lui tirai la langue comme la gamine que j'étais malheureusement encore. Le sujet étant clos, il se tourna vers Sirius, et ils se mirent à parler comme à la maison ; comme si Sarah n'était pas là. Celle-ci ne parut pas s'en formaliser : elle déjeunait tout comme moi en silence. Je finis par laisser tomber ma glace, l'estomac bonder à en gerber.

Sarah me proposa d'aller me changer pour aller nager avant de rentrer ; je m'empressai de refuser, mais James me poussa à y aller.  
C'est donc en compagnie de Sarah que je remontai les marches. Elle me prêta plusieurs maillots et me laissa faire mon choix.

Dépitée, j'observai les maillots, très tentateurs…James allaient encore me faire une tête pas possible en me voyant avec tout ça…pas un seul une pièce…tout des bikinis sexy…

J'éliminé immédiatement les bikinis avec string et choisissais le bikini rouge.

Cette couleur était ma préférée. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, je voulais aller à Gryffondor uniquement parce que le rouge était la couleur de la maison.

Je vis par la fenêtre de la chambre que Sarah était déjà à la piscine et que James et Sirius n'avaient pas bougée. Je descendais pour la rejoindre, mais la conversation que je surpris entre James et Sirius me stoppa net. Je me planquai alors derrière une des colonnes qui soutenait la villa.

-…comprends-moi, disait James, c'est sûrement ma seule chance…

-Je ne crois pas qu'Evans accepterait de sortir avec toi, répliqua le brun, uniquement parce qu'une de ses amies lui parle de toi.

-C'est pas ça ! Coupa mon frère, Evans sera obligé d'apprendre à me connaître ! Et si après ça elle me rejette encore, je laisserai tomber !

Ils parlaient encore d'Evans…mais cette fois, mon frère semblait avoir un bon plan. Ça me faisait déjà peur…

-James, commença Sirius, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

-S'il te plaît…Patmol…Katleen est mignonne, bien foutue, et elle est très sympa. Il est temps que tu te cases, tu crois pas ?

Je restai pétrifiée. Mon connard de frère désirait caser Sirius avec cette pétasse de Smith ! Je sentis mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines. Toutes mais pas elle !

-Je resterai jamais sérieusement avec une fille qui doit avoir recours au chantage pour m'avoir ! Cria presque Sirius.

J'approuvai mentalement. Quelle salope cette Smith ! Déjà, j'avais jamais pu me la voir, mais alors là ! Recourir à ce genre de chose ! Il n'y avait pas de moi pour désigner la rage qui me dominait.

-Tu devrai tout de même sortir sérieusement avec une fille, Patmol, fit James. Depuis Turner…

-C'est bon, interrompit Sirius, ce sujet-là est clos, lui aussi. Ça date un peu pour en parler encore, tu crois pas ?

Turner. Leslie Turner. La seule fille qui avait vraiment fait battre le cœur de Sirius. C'était une jolie Serdaigle et ils avaient quinze ans…leur relation avait durée bien plus longtemps que toutes les autres. J'avais jalousée cette fille. Sirius n'était plus disponible pour moi. Le pire était sans doute qu'elle était amie avec James. Ils avaient finis par rompre. Sirius voulait poursuivre sa jeunesse. Et ne pas se caser si rapidement. Et elle s'était assez vite remise. Depuis elle, il n'avait pas eu une seule relation sérieuse. A croire que l'expérience ne lui avait pas franchement plu…

-Toujours est-il que je suis sûr que si tu t'intéressais à Katleen, elle te plairait ! Insista lourdement James.

-James…S'il te plaît, arrête du me gonfle, là, rétorqua Sirius, on en parlera une autre fois.

La conversation semblant s'achever, je reculai, rentrai dans la maison et ouvrai la porte avec fracas pour annoncer ma présence. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler. Je passai devant eux, sans un mot, oubliant même comment j'étais habillé, tant j'étais bouleversée par leur discussion. Je ne remarquai même pas le regard désapprobateur et celui, appréciateur de Sirius. Je ne l'appris que plus tard, par _Lui_.

Je rejoignis Sarah, et, en restant calme, sans passer notre temps à se couler, on resta dans l'eau. Le seul endroit où il faisait bon.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, repensant aux paroles de Sarah. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Je me cachai la vérité à moi-même. Je refusai que Sirius sorte sérieusement avec une fille. Mais si c'était moi, ça me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et ça datait pas d'hier, si je fouillai mes souvenirs ; j'avais haï Leslie Turner et elle m'était apparut moins apathique lorsque Sirius l'avait plaqué.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi troublée que la veille, au soir, dansant avec lui sur cette chanson que j'adorai. J'étais on ne peut plus troubler, et ne cessait de m'interroger. La plupart des garçons avec qui j'étais sortis, ç'avait été des coups montés par mes amis. Je savais pas réellement reconnaître les signes avant-coureur. J'hésitai à en parler avec Nathan, mais vu qu'il était ami avec Teddy…valait mieux pas. Il y avait toujours Sarah Guerlisman, qui avait des années d'expériences derrière elle, mais je savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Bref, j'étais bloqué et je paniquai !

Je me faisais des films, là. Je ne savais pas si le changement dans notre relation à Sirius et moi étaient le fruit de mon imagination ou, tout simplement, la réalité.

Et dans le cas, le plus improbable, où ce fut la réalité, je ne me voyais pas malheureuse. Avec lui, je ne pouvais être qu'heureuse, notre relation amicale se déroulant déjà depuis sept ans, comme sur des roulettes. Il m'avait toujours soutenue contre mon frère, rien dit sur mes petits amis, plaisanter avec moi et m'avait souvent traiter en adulte quand les autres me considéraient comme une gamine.

Je me sentais perdue. A en fondre en larme.

Alors, avant que cela se produise, je descendais en bas. Je ne les vis pas ; ils devaient certainement être dans la chambre de James. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais la dalle, il était huit heures passés.

Alors, j'allai à la cuisine et ouvrai les placards en grands. Comme mes parents s'absentaient souvent, j'avais appris assez tôt à faire à manger. Du moins, quand j'en ai eu marre de manger les mets de James, qui étaient horribles.

Au début, j'étais nulle comme pas possible. Du jamais vu. J'avais même faillis foutre le feu à la baraque. La cuisine a été maintes fois dans un état inimaginable. James se foutait de moi, et finalement, de fil en aiguille, ça a été moins désastreux, mangeable, bon, puis très bon. Surtout en comparaison avec la bouffe de James.

Mais ma maladresse n'avait pas disparu ; aussi, je fis tomber une bouteille d'eau en verre sur le sol. Rien de bien méchant, mais le bruit se répercuta, en écho dans le hall, et, accroupis entrain de ramasser les débris de verre, j'entendis la porte de la chambre de James s'ouvrir. Deux bruits de pas différents dévalant les escaliers.

-Merde, marmonnai-je.

J'étais énervée. D'abord parce qu'ils descendaient alors que j'aurai voulu ne pas le voir. Puis, parce que je m'étais entaillé l'index avec un bout de verre.

-Lux ! Cria James, je t'ai déjà dis de prévenir quand tu cuisines ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Ouais, répondis-je en suçant mon doigt ensanglantée, j'avais vu pire, tu sais.

-Merde ! Tu saignes !

-Ben…oui. J'ai voulu ramasser la bouteille. Y a des débris et de l'eau partout…

Il a l'air de s'en foutre complètement, de la bouteille brisée. J'entends la voix de Sirius qui lance le sort « recurvite ». Ah ouais…c'était pas con, ça…

James prend un morceau d'essuie-tout, le déchire et enroule le petit bout autour de mon doigt entaillé. Son regard sérieux, il presse mon doigt pendant une bonne minute, avant de le relâcher. Il a marmonne quelque chose comme « faut que j'ailles chercher un désinfectant, maintenant… » Sirius lui a proposé d'aller le chercher mais James a refusé, prétextant qu'il trouvera plus vite que lui.

On est resté seul. Un peu gênée, j'ôtai le morceau de papier de mon doit ; il collé déjà à la peau et le sang avait déjà commencé à sécher.

-Vous…vous sortez ce soir ? Demandai-je.

-Normalement, non, répondit-il immédiatement comme s'il eut attendu que je lui réponde.

-Ah…vous ne vous êtes toujours pas remis de votre gueule de bois ? Plaisantai-je.

-C'est surtout James qui ne s'en ai toujours pas remis, répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Désorientée, je détournai vite le regard. Trop vite, il remarqua mon embarra. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensai, il ne me demanda pas des comptes, n'approcha pas, se contentant de me fixer.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de faire comme si je ne le remarquai pas et pressai mes deux index l'uns contre l'autre, ignorant la légère brûlure que ce contacte provoquait. J'eus presque l'impression d'entendre la chanson « I had, time of my life ».

-James! Braillai-je, qu'est-ce que tu fous?  
-Je trouve pas ! Répondit-il sur le même temps, ne bouge pas, ne fais rien, j'vais voir dans la pharmacie personnelle de maman !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. S'il allait là-bas…il était pas près de la trouver. Le regard de Sirius, s'étant d'abord posé sur la porte de la cuisine, revint brutalement sur moi. Je me forçai à le regarder dans les yeux, croyant naïvement qu'il finirait par détourner le regard. Mais non. Rien n'y fit. Mon cœur rata un bond lorsque je le vis s'avancer. Je m'enfonçai l'ongle de mon index dans la petite coupure de l'autre doigt.

Je grimaçai et comme de fait, le sang recommença à couler.

-T'es franchement pas maligne, marmonna-t-il.

Je crus qu'il allait reprendre un morceau d'essuie-tout, mais non. Ce qu'il fit me bouleversa, m'embarra et fit emballer mon cœur. Tout d'abord, il prit mon doigt meurtri dans sa main, et, lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps, soit de réagir, soit de reculer (mais je ne fis aucun des deux), il le porta à sa bouche.

Hébété, je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler. Tout d'abord, il me regarda, son regard me vrillant et sa langue léchant doucement le sang qui ne sortait déjà presque plus de la plaie. Puis, il ferma lentement les yeux, me laissant tout de loisir de regarder la perfection de son visage.

Comme pour m'assurer qu'il était réel, que je n'étais pas une nouvelle fois en plein fantasme, et qu'il était bel en bien entrain de sucer mon doigt (combien cette simple phrase me donna des frissons !) je tendis ma main valide et caressa sa joue pétale que j'avais déjà eu le bonheur de toucher la veille.

Il ne dit rien du tout. Ne protesta pas.

Nous entendîmes soudain James crier et dévaler les escalier, il me repoussa, doucement mais fermement et je fus étonnée de me sentir soudain…vide.

James déboula avec vacarme dans la cuisine, et je me laissai faire. Comme une gosse. Mais je sentais encore _son_ regard me vriller.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La sonnerie me tira du film que j'étais en train de mater. Je poussai un profond soupir et consultai machinalement l'heure. 23H. Quel était le con qui avait l'idée stupide de sonner chez les gens à une heure pareille ? En plus, ce con s'excitait sur la sonnerie.

J'enfilai ma robe de chambre de soie rose, espérant de tout cœur que la sonnerie n'eut pas réveillée James et Sirius. Heureusement, en passant devant les deux chambres, le calme régnait. Soit, ils ne voulaient pas descendre, soit ils dormaient vraiment.

Bref, un peu peureuse quand même, je descendis le grand escalier du hall et me dit que, de toute façon, si quelqu'un était devant la maison, c'est que ce quelqu'un était des nôtres. Sans ça, jamais il n'aurait pu venir jusqu'ici.

J'ouvrai lentement, et je restai figée.

_Elle_ se tenait sous mes yeux. Elle était tellement plus belle. Tellement plus grande et élancée que moi. Ses beaux cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules avec une élégance que jamais je ne parviendrai à imiter.

-Tiens, Lux, fit-elle comme si elle était étonnée de me voir chez moi.

-Leslie…marmonnai-je, peu motivé à l'idée de lui parler je savais qu'elle n'était pas venu pour me voir, ni moi ni James.

-Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix aimable.

-Euh…ça va, répondis-je, et toi ?

-Ça ira mieux dans quelques instants, me lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, je peux entrer ?

-Tu es venue pour Sirius ? Demandai-je en gardant toujours la main sur le battant de la porte, l'envie de lui claquer celle-ci au nez me tarabustait.

-Oui.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Je ne l'aimai pas. Pourtant, elle ne m'avait jamais rien fait. Avait toujours été aimable avec moi. Mais elle avait réussie un exploit que je croyais être la seule à avoir pu accomplir. Et elle l'avait encore mieux réussie que moi. Elle s'était immiscée dans le groupe fermé des Maraudeurs. Elle avait été la seule fille dont Sirius avait été amoureux. Elle avait été une bonne amie à James, Remus et Peter.

Alors que moi, j'avais été acceptée uniquement parce que j'étais la sœur de James.

Je la jalousais et enviais à un point pas possible.

-Désolée, fis-je, Sirius n'est pas là.

Elle me regarda soupçonneuse. Je précisai :

-Lui et mon frère sont sortis, comme presque tous les soirs.

Je priai pour qu'ils n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de descendre à ce moment-là.

-Pourtant il y a sa moto, fit-elle remarquer, je croyais…

-Bon, fis-je, tu as tort de t'accrocher, je voulais éviter de t'en parler pour ne pas te blesser, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller le voir et…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou non, Lux. Tu ne peux pas me comprendre.

Elle tenta de me contourner, je bloquai le passage et lâchai la bombe :

-Il est avec une fille.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux marron et me dévisagea.

-Ah. Depuis quand ?

-C'est tous les soirs une nouvelles, mais il est vrai que ça fait un moment que je vois celle-là.

-Oh…eh bien…tu peux lui dire que…je suis passée ?

-Tu es sûre ? Demandai-je.

-Euh…non. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne dises rien du tout. Je…

Elle semblait perdue, et je me sentis nulle. Mais je ne regrettai pas ma décision. Sirius ne l'aimait plus. Mais si elle s'accrochait de nouveau à lui, il finirait peut-être par retomber amoureux…qui sait ? Les hommes sont tellement bizarres…

-En tout cas, merci de m'avoir prévenue, Lux.

-Pas de quoi. C'est naturel.  
-Et désolé de t'avoir dérangé en pleine nuit. Je…je vais partir, avant qu'il descende.  
-Ok.

-A bientôt.

-A bientôt, répétai-je mécaniquement.

Je refermai la porte, et mon propre toupet me donna envie de vomir. Qui étai-je pour décider à la place de Sirius ? Pourquoi avais-je fais ça ? Pourquoi la simple idée de le revoir dans les bras de cette fille, amoureux, me donnait envie de me jeter du haut du Manoir ? Je sentais presque la bile me monter dans la gorge.

Mes fantasmes sur lui me poussaient-ils si loin ? A ne pas vouloir qu'il aime une fille ? Ou tout simplement une _autre_ fille ?

Prête à m'effondrer comme une conne, je remontai dans ma chambre. J'avais plus envie de continuer mon film. Juste, je voulais inonder mon oreiller par des pleurs à la con.

D'ailleurs, les larmes avaient déjà débordées de mes yeux. Fallait que je retrouve rapidement ma chambre ! Je prenais garde à ne pas tomber, mes yeux brouillés de larmes. Ça risquait de réveiller James et Sirius…et ils me poseraient plus de question.  
Et puis, j'arrivai pas tout de suite à ma chambre. Parce qu'il était là. Appuyé à la rampe d'en haut. J'eus un mouvement de panique…et s'il nous avait entendu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je, perdue.

-Je t'ai entendu remonter, me dit-il.

-Et…tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Bof. Deux minutes ?

-Ah…

J'étais soulagée. J'allai me devancer et il me retint.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
-Je pleure ? M'étonnai-je, ah ouais. Je suis descendu boire un coup et le film que je mate est tellement triste…bon, bonne nuit. Tu devrai aller te recoucher, ajoutai-je, sarcastique.

Cette réponse parut le satisfaire car il lâcha mon bras.

-James ne va vraiment pas fort, lança-t-il d'une voix forte, ça faisait un bail que je l'avais pas vu aussi bourré. Pourtant on était pas à une soirée géniale…

-Les filles l'ont forcé à boire, répondis-je, et, t'étais dans le même état.

Il riait ; merlin…qu'il était beau quand il riait…je me ressaisis aussitôt. Bordel…Lux…

-J'étais pas si bourré que ça, hier.

Heeein ? Il venait de dire quoi là ? Je m'arrêtai, main sur la poignée de ma porte. Allez, Lux…encore un petit effort, et tu seras dans ta chambre, bordel…

-A demain, dis-je.

Quelle conne j'étais de répondre ça ! Mais je savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Alors, j'ouvris très vite la porte de ma chambre et la refermai derrière moi.

Je m'affalai, par terre, dos à la porte.  
C'était trop…son emprise sur moi semblait être totale…je levai l'index qui avait été dans sa bouche, plutôt dans la soirée et eu un sourire désabusé.

Ma réaction, mes pensées…tout ça, ça signifiait qu'une chose. C'était pas que de l'attirance.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit si désirable.

Pourquoi devait-il sans cesse me parler et être sous mes yeux ?

...Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe quasiment amoureuse du meilleur ami de mon frère ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre dans le chapitre 5, « Day of birthday » titre non définitif. Mais ça vous laisse un léger aperçu

Impressions ?


	5. The day of birthday

**_Titre :_** Temptation.

**_Auteur :_** Tiflovehpworld

**_Date :_** 9/12/2006

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à la m'dame Rowling !

_**Le coin à Tif :**_

Coucou !!

Je crois pas avoir été trop longue…une petite semaine…de plus, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres (14 pages).

Alors, avant de vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre, je remercie mes revieweurs :

EstelleM, clr12, Miss Lalou, pauline, Anya, Meiko-chan, alexandra07, louise, Floflo, Tin-Tamm, Thomas et hermony.

Ainsi que tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic.

Bisous

Tiflovehpworld

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**The day of birthday. **_

De toutes les journées de cet été de l'année 1976, je crois que celui-ci fut le plus mémorable de tous. Les jours qui avaient suivis ma rapide conversation avec Turner furent calmes. Il n'y eu pas d'autres évènements importuns. Pas de rencontre imprévus dans ma salle de bain, pas de danse langoureuse, pas de doigts dans la bouche…rien. Que dalle.

Une routine ennuyante s'était installée : ils sortaient le soir, revenaient à des heures pas possibles, dormaient jusque dans l'après-midi, se réveillaient, mangeaient et repartaient.  
C'était tout juste si j'avais le temps de les voir. Mes parents n'étaient quasiment jamais là : ils passaient leur temps au Ministère (où ils travaillaient) et au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Bref, rien de très plaisant pour moi.

Je sortais de temps en temps, voyais Nathan, Oli, Samy et Teddy. J'avais même vu une fois Sarah Guerlisman. Elle m'avait invité à boire un verre sur le chemin de traverse. On avait pas mal discuté ; c'était bien la première fois que je discutai autant avec une fille. J'aimai pas trop la compagnie féminine, mais la sienne me plaisait. Elle avait l'air de ne rien attendre de moi.

D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle ait rembarré Sirius, l'autre jour chez elle, m'encourageait à la fréquenter. Elle me cuisinait pour savoir s'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et moi et me prenait pour une menteuse lorsque je lui assurai que notre relation était platonique.

Je la vis la veille du fameux jour. Nous étions une fois de plus assise à un bar, ce jour-là, Fortarôme était le nôtre, nous étions assise à sa terrasse, le soleil irradiant notre peau. Nous mangions une glace. Tout allait bien.

-Alors, fit-elle en engloutissant une pleine bouchée de glace, toujours rien de ton côté ?

-Pas vraiment, non, répondis-je, boudeuse.

Elle m'envoya un coup d'œil perspicace. Je me mordis aussitôt les lèvres. Merde…grillée…

-On dirait que tu le regrettes, remarqua-t-elle.

-Heu…

Elle prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Je lui fis une grimace mais son regard sembla très sérieux d'un seul coup…

-Je suis toute ouïe, Lux, dit-elle, tu peux tout me dire.

Alors, j'éclatai de rire devant sa mine si sérieuse. Elle m'imita bientôt et retira sa main de la mienne. Nous étions amusées, et pendant qu'elle riait, je pensai à la meilleure façon de présenter les choses. Sarah était déjà sortie avec pas mal de mecs, elle devrait pouvoir me conseiller, et elle ne me paraissait pas être une fille qui se moquerait ou irait raconter mes secrets à n'importe qui. Bref, une fois qu'elle eut fini de rire, j'attaquai :

-Eh bien…je crois que mon cas est plus sérieux que je ne l'avais pensé.

Elle attendit, l'air avide. J'enchaînai, heureuse qu'elle ne m'interrompe pas :

-Je…tu te rappelles de Leslie Turner ?

-Qui ne s'en rappelle pas ? Rétorqua Sarah.

-Un soir, tard, le lendemain de ton anniversaire, d'ailleurs ; elle a débarqué chez nous, expliquai-je, les garçons étaient couchés. Elle voulait voir Sirius. Je lui ai fait gober qu'il était dans sa chambre avec une fille et que cette fille-là…enfin, qu'avec elle, c'était plus ou moins sérieux.  
-Elle t'a crue ?  
-Oui. Et tu aurais vu comment elle m'a traité ! Genre, elle était chez elle ! Je lui ai d'abord dit qu'il était pas là, elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait vue sa moto, qu'il ne sortait jamais sans sa moto. J'étais devant la porte, je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux pas qu'elle monte, elle m'a repoussée et ma sortie : « c'est pas à toi de me dire ce que j'ai à faire Lux ». Non, mais, elle se croyait où ? Tu sonnes chez les gens à vingt-trois heures et les traites comme tes domestiques ?

J'étais moi-même encore scandalisée par le toupet de la brune. Mon sang bouillonnait de nouveau dans mes veines et je me sentais moins coupable de lui avoir raconter des conneries comme quoi Sirius serait avec une fille et que c'était sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi…mais rien que le fait de l'imaginer dans les bras de cette…fille.

Je ne cédai pas à la tentation de dire « cette pétasse ». Même si cela m'aurait grandement soulagé. L'effet Sirius me rendait-il tellement méchante envers les gens qui ne m'avaient rien fait ?

-…je ne veux pas qu'elle le touche, qu'elle le rende amoureux d'elle, comme avant. Cette fille…elle a réussie une chose incroyable. Il était amoureux d'elle, elle était amie avec mon frère, reçue à la maison, elle plaisantait avec Remus et Peter, s'incrustait dans notre groupe et…elle est encore la meilleure amie de Lily. La logique voudrait qu'il soit avec elle, non ?

Il y eut un silence après ma tirade et je crains de l'avoir choqué. J'attendis et elle parla :

-Mais alors…tu sais, Lux. Ça date peut-être pas d'hier cet amour, si tu n'as jamais porté Turner dans ton cœur…

-Heu…

J'essayai de ne pas trop y penser. Il était vrai que Sirius avait toujours été l'ami de mon frère que je préférai. Qu'il avait été mon second grand frère. Qu'il y avait toujours eu un truc en plus avec lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment mon frère et qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple ami.

Alors quoi ? Qu'essayai-je de me dire ?

-Et si tu lui expliquais ce que tu ressens ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Tu parles, répliquai-je, il voudra jamais. Après tout, je suis qu'une gamine pour lui. Même une nuit il refuserait, parce que, figure-toi que, en plus d'être une gamine, je suis la sœur de son meilleur ami !

Je n'avais jamais autant regretté de m'appeler Potter. Jamais regretté d'avoir (presque) seize ans. A en chialer. J'enviai toutes les filles du monde, car aucune n'était la sœur de son meilleur ami.

-Justement. 

Je m'énervai. Son ton était bien trop calme pour mon esprit bouleversé.

-Quoi, justement ? Criai-je presque.

-Tu le connais depuis si longtemps ! Ce n'est pas comme avec les autres filles ! S'exclama-t-elle, voyons, Lux ! Tu as d'abord était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et aujourd'hui que tu es adulte…sa vision de toi change ! C'était inévitable !

Son explication était bien trop romanesque et simple pour moi. Je n'y accordai pas grande importance.

-Eh bien…marmonnai-je, si tel est le cas, qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais je ne tenterai rien.

-Lux…soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

On en resta là. On passa le reste de la matinée car on était le matin, et je ne tenais pas trop à rester au Manoir à rien faire, à faire les magasins. C'était plus du lèche-vitrine, j'avais pas d'argent sur moi, juste le stricte nécessaire pour boire un coup.

Je rentrai au Manoir sur le coup de midi. Je me doutai _qu'ils_ dormaient encore. Il faisait chaud, j'adorai ça. L'air brûlant chauffait mes épaules dénudées. Le ciel était magnifiquement dégagé. L'été, quoi ! J'avais bien envie d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine…

Mais il valait mieux avant que j'aille me changer, l'esprit vif, je rentrai dans le Manoir pour aller me changer. Ceci fait, je descendis en maillot de bain dans la cuisine, histoire de me prendre un petit cocktail. Chacun à son péché mignon, le mien c'était le cocktail dans la piscine. James, lui, il avait un grand faible pour toutes les sucreries quelles qu'elles soient. Et Sirius, le chocolat…je me bloquai sur cette pensée. Pourquoi pensai-je à lui alors que je ne m'y attendais pas ?

Je me ressaisis, je n'y pensais pas uniquement parce que j'en étais dingue, juste parce que je venais d'évoquer James. Or, lorsqu'on pensait James, on pensait Sirius.  
Bref, j'entrai dans la piscine, et…je restai figé.

-Ouais ? Demanda une voix.

Une (trop) jolie blonde était dans _ma_ cuisine. En petite tenue. Sa beauté était effrayante. La chevelure dorée, coulant dans son dos tel une traîné d'or. Ses yeux étaient grands, d'un vert incroyable, à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle fille. Elle avait une grosse poitrine, un ventre plus que plat, des jambes interminables et d'une minceur inimitable. Parfaite. Une vraie poupée barbie.

Je la maudissais déjà.

Elle me toisa de haut en bas. Oh, bien sûr, je faisais pâle figure à côté d'elle, j'en étais consciente. Elle avait un bien plus joli minois que moi, avec sa blondeur éclatante et ses yeux d'une couleur superbe. Elle avait effectivement des jambes mille fois plus belle et longues que les miennes. Mais côté poitrine…la mienne avait toujours été assez opulente. Ça m'avait pas mal gênée, plus jeune, quand j'avais douze ans, de la poitrine, et que les trois quarts de mes camarades étaient encore plate comme une planche à repasser. Comme quoi, on est jamais content…mais en cet instant, c'était mon seul avantage face à elle.

-T'es qui, toi ? Cracha-t-elle.

Oups…appartement, Barbie s'était levée du pied gauche ce matin. A qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Pas à James…ça non…je reconnaissais bien là les milliers de filles avec qui je m'étais engueulé le matin.

-Lux Potter, annonçai-je.  
-Qui ? Répéta-t-elle.

Confirmation. Elle ignorait jusqu'au nom de James. Que croyait-elle ? Que Sirius possédait le Manoir ou quoi ?

-La fille des propriétaires de ces lieux, précisai-je, ceux-ci étant absent…bref. T'es chez moi ici. Il me semble que c'est plutôt à moi de te demander _qui_ tu _es_ et ce que _tu_ fiches dans _ma_ cuisine !

-Vanessa Jones, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial, je suis la copine de Sirius.  
-Ah oui…fis-je, pensive, le coup d'hier soir, quoi…

Je m'avançai dans la pièce et grimaçai en constatant que la petite salope avait fait comme chez elle et avait vidé le jus d'orange. Tant pis, je me contenterai du jus de pêche. N'empêche…elle aurait aussi pu jeter la bouteille de jus d'orange à la poubelle…décidemment, elle m'apparaissait de plus en plus antipathique…

-Tu te prends pour qui ? Cria-t-elle, insolente !

Je sursautai, giflée par son cri. La garce…pensai-je.

-Insolente ? Répétai-je en tentant de maîtrisée ma voix, agité de tremblements de rage, excuse-moi, mais tu es ici chez moi. Et je connais Sirius depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, pour t'affirmer que tu vas te faire larguer.

Elle me toisa, me matant presque et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres sans défauts. Quelle garce…j'étais chez moi et une pétasse me jugeait…et m'insultait.

-Tu es jalouse, déclara-t-elle simplement.

-Non, répliquai-je vite trop vite, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, par contre toi, tu es conne.

-Répète un peu pour voir ! Rugit-elle en s'élançant vers moi.

Tiens…apparemment la beauté fatale se révélé être une vraie lionne…peut-être devrai-je dire tigresse ? Elle avait dû ravir ce cher Sirius cette nuit…de plus d'être une bombe, elle semblait être très fougueuse. Une vague de panique me submergea : et si Sirius s'apercevait de cela et décidai de rester avec elle et de la connaître un peu plus ? Et s'il finissait par tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Mais non…

Combien de beauté s'était succédait ici avant elle, tout aussi fougueuse…

Elle était à quelques centimètres de moi. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

-Tu es conne, répétai-je en articulant chaque syllabe comme si je parlai à une demeurée elle l'était. Si tu étais un temps soit peu intelligente ; tu m'aurai lécher le cul pour être amie avec moi. En te mettant à dos avec moi, ma belle, tu peux dire au revoir au cher Sirius. Il ne passera même pas une seconde nuit avec toi ! Affirmai-je, moqueuse.

Elle me fixa, haineuse. C'est à ce moment-là quel sens du timing avait-_il_ que Sirius entra dans la cuisine, l'air plus fatigué que jamais, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. La blonde eut un rictus moqueur m'étant destinée et courut vers lui pour se jeter à son cou. Je me demandai si le temps n'était pas venu pour moi de m'éclipser…mais non ! J'étais chez moi que diable ! Et j'avais même pas encore préparé mon cocktail ! Je m'activai à le préparer…et ne perdis pas une miette de la conversation.

-Siriuuus ! Geignit-elle.

-Euh…ouais, quoi…euh… ?

Je me retins d'éclater de rire. Ce salaud avait oublié jusqu'à son nom ! Ah ! Elle allait avoir l'air fin, la Barbie !

-Va-ne-ssa, articula-t-elle comme je l'avais fait précédemment avec elle, je suis descendue. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller : tu dormais si profondément.

-Ah. Ouais, merci.

J'eus un sourire moqueur. L'imbécile. Sirius l'aurait envoyé chier si elle l'avait réveillé pour ne pas déjeuner toute seule.

-Tu déjeunes ? Demanda-t-elle, tu veux quoi ?

-Rien.

Elle ne répondit rien. J'imaginai ses grandes prunelles superbes écarquillées de surprise.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Ouais, répondit-il, je pensai aller à la piscine…

Bordel de merde ! Je renversai un peu de rhum…et j'essuyai rapidement avant qu'un des deux tourtereaux ne s'en aperçoive. La blonde ne manquerait pas de me ridiculiser.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle, mais quelle bonne idéééée ! Je t'accompagne ! Décida-t-elle sur le champ.

-Ça va, Lux ?

Je pivotai vers eux, bien obligée, mon verre à la main.

-Très bien et toi ?

-Pas mal, me répondit-il.

Il me regarda et son regard se posa sur le verre que je tenais dans ma main droite. Il me décocha son sourire le plus charmeur. Celui qui faisait fondre toutes les filles moi y comprise, dorénavant.

-Tu comptes aller te baigner ?

-C'est mon intention, confirmai-je, mais…disons qu'une _certaine personne_ m'a pas mal retenue ici.

Je fixai la blonde trop parfaite…je ne désigne personne, bien entendu. Il comprit tout de suite et son sourire s'élargit. Il n'était que trop habitué à mes engueulades avec ses pétasses.

-Tu peux me préparer un cocktail, aussi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Mais je…commença la blonde.

-Lux fait les meilleurs que j'ai jamais goûtés, coupa Sirius en souriant à la blonde.

Je me retournai avant de piquer un fard, contente à cette nouvelle. Je m'empressai de préparer le même cocktail que je m'étais concocté, en prenant bien garde à verser un peu plus de rhum à Sirius il préférait les cocktails où l'on sentait _très_ bien l'alcool.

-Tu pourrai m'en préparer un également ? Me demanda Vanessa.

-Tout le matériel est sur le plan de travail, rétorquai-je, débrouille-toi.

Elle m'incendia du regard et je compris que seul la présence de Sirius l'empêchait de se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur moi. Je l'ignorai royalement, colla le cocktail dans la main de Sirius et partis avec le mien en direction de la piscine, en priant pour qu'ils changent d'avis et préfèrent retourner au lit. Je m'interrogeai. Qu'est-ce que je préférai ? Avoir la blondasse sur les pattes ou la savoir entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec Sirius ?

L'eau était bonne. Tiède ; elle frôlait les 30° en cette chaude journée d'été. Je me hissai sur un fauteuil gonflable flottant sur l'eau et me laissai entraîner par le courrant lent de la piscine, mon cocktail dans les mains, posé sur mon ventre.

C'était une vraie détente. J'aimai ces instants de relaxations.

Je pensai. A toutes sortes de choses. Il fallait que je revoie Teddy. Ma passion soudaine pour Sirius était insensée, sûrement dû au manque d'affection. Je programmai déjà mentalement toute une journée, loin du Manoir, loin de mon frère, loin de Sirius.

J'allai redevenir normale et plus accro à un stupide fantasme. Merlin…j'ignorai encore à l'époque que si j'étais anormal, eh bien je le resterai toujours, ne retrouvant plus jamais la normalité.

En buvant de mon cocktail, je fis tomber un peu du liquide sur mon ventre. Je marmonnai un « merde » sans pour autant l'essuyer. Il partirait lorsque je plongerai.

Les yeux fermés, la tête renversée pour laisser le soleil inondait mon visage, je me laissai aller, au comble de la détente.

Je sentis l'eau bouger et rouvrais les yeux. Je scrutai la piscine. Etrange…il n'y avait rien. J'en conclus que je devais avoir rêvé, décidément, je devenais réellement folle !

Quand, sa tête mouillée émergea à la surface, juste à côté de moi.

-Si tu me fais tomber Sirius Black, prévins-je, je t'arrache les entrailles. Vu ?

Il me lança un coup d'œil moqueur. Je ne l'impressionnais vraiment pas, surtout que j'étais assez petite. Il se contenta de rester près du fauteuil.

-James dort encore ? Fis-je, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Comme un loir, répondit-il en caressant le plastique du gonflable.

-Ah…tu as déjà finis ton cocktail ? Ou ne l'as-tu pas encore commencé ?

Il ri. Dieu que son rire était plaisant à entendre. Je me sentis une fois de plus, fondre.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, dit-il en riant, je l'ai commencé, puis laissé sur la table, là-bas.

Il désigna du menton la table du salon de jardin. En effet, il y avait dessus, un verre à demi plein.

-Et ? Insistai-je.

-Délicieux, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme d'habitude.

-Merci, répondis-je, assez alcoolisé ?

-Parfait.

Il croisa les bras sur le fauteuil et posa son visage dessus. Il préparait un mauvais coup, j'en étais consciente, mais je n'arrivai pas à le repousser.

-Vanessa est entrain de préparer le sien ? Interrogeai-je d'une voix moqueuse.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Qui ?

-Ta blondasse.

-Oh non. Partie.

Je lui envoyai un sourire amusé. Sacré Lui…lui, avec une majuscule…il la méritait amplement.

-Quel salaud…soupirai-je.

-Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu ne penses pas, répliqua-t-il, tu peux pas te la voir.

-Essaie de te trouver une fille qui n'insulte pas les gens chez eux. Juste pour voir.

-Mhm…faut voir. Lux…tu t'es foutu du cocktail partout…

Je remarquai à ce moment-là qu'il regardait mon abdomen taché par le liquide orange du sirop de pêche, prédominant dans le mélange.

-Nah, répliquai-je soudain troublée, juste un peu sur le ventre…c'est pas grave. Ça partira une fois que je serai dans l'eau.

Une lueur espiègle joua dans ses yeux. Une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien…

-N'y pense même pas, l'avertis-je.

-A quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

-A me jeter dans l'eau.

-Cette idée ne m'a pas effleurée une seule seconde, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent en haussant les sourcils.

-Mouais…marmonnai-je.

Et là. Il fit quelque chose qui me troubla davantage. Quelque chose que je pensais qu'il n'oserait jamais. Sa main froide et mouillée vint caresser la tâche de la boisson. Un touché qui me fit frissonner. Pour deux raisons. Il était glacé, en comparaison d'avec mon corps exposé au soleil depuis un bon quart d'heure. Puis, il me faisait de l'effet, et sa main sur moi m'ébranla plus que nécessaire.

Puis, se furent ses lèvres qui caressèrent doucement cet endroit précis. Dans un autre monde, je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ce touché.

Alors quoi ? Dans l'hypothèse où je lui plaisais, où ses sentiments à mon égard avaient pris un tournant tout nouveau, que devais-je en conclure ? Ne pouvait-il pas me faire part de ces choses avec des mots plutôt qu'avec des gestes qui m'étonnaient plus qu'autre chose ?

Et c'est sur ces réflexions, que je me retrouvai soudain projetée dans l'eau.

J'arrivai à la surface, haineuse et frissonnante.

Lui, était grimpé sur le fauteuil et s'y prélassait royalement en me regardant. Il riait. Et rien que pour ça, je ne déversai pas mon flot de paroles acerbe. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Il dû s'attendre à une vengeance, mais, bien trop mal à l'aise, je sortis de l'eau pour aller m'étendre sur un transat. J'avais presque froid. Même au soleil. Ce ne fut que lorsque son ombre me cacha le soleil et que des gouttes me tombèrent sur la poitrine que je réalisai qu'il était à son tour, sorti.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je, acide.

-Tu m'en veux ? Répondit-il en me faisant sa moue narquoise la plus craquante.

Je me demandai de quoi il parlait. De son sale coup, d'avoir été si intime avec moi, ou tout simplement, d'avoir interrompu cet instant mémorable.

-Oui…et non, finis-je par dire.

Il se laissa tomber sur le transat d'à côté et posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur moi. Je m'obstinai à l'ignorer. Qu'aurai-je dis en le regardant dans les yeux ? Pour ne pas paraître trop fuyante, je fermai les yeux, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire lorsque le soleil brûlait mes yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, au moins cinq minutes plus tard, il me regardait toujours, d'un regard fiévreux. Je me tournai sur le côté, pour pouvoir encore mieux plonger dans ses yeux d'un gris intense.

Quels yeux…

-Tu aurai dû attendre avant de plaquer la blondasse, dis-je dans un murmure, les yeux toujours dans les siens, tu pourrai être dans ses bras au lieu de t'emmerder ici, avec moi.

-Non, répondit-il sur le même ton, je préfère m'emmerder ici avec toi. Elle était nulle de toute façon.

Je ricanai, mais il ne me suivit pas dans mon délire. Il restait aussi sérieux. Il était plus que magnifique avec cette air d'intense réflexion. Alors, je me calmai vite et repris mon activité : le regarder dans les yeux. La Terre pouvait bien s'être arrêté de tourner.

Malheureusement, tout n'est qu'éphémère, et la voix de James nous tira de notre échange muet.

-J'ai mal à la têêêêêteuuuh !

Ça me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je rompis le contacte visuel avec Sirius. Il était à la hauteur du salon de jardin, juste près de la piscine.

-Normal, répliqua Sirius en se levant du transat, après toutes les Vodka que tu t'es envoyé hier soir !

-J'arrête de boire, annonça solennellement James.

-Ça me ferait des vacances, intervins-je.

-En quoi ça _te_ dérange ?

-Tu me réveilles chaque soir en chantant comme un demeuré.

Sirius ri. Je m'arrêtai aussitôt de parler pour mieux prêter l'oreille à ce son plus que mélodieux, selon moi.

-Hier, il chantait « We shall dance », dit-il.

-T'es de quel côté, toi ? Cria presque James.

Sirius haussa les épaules et James leva sa baguette. Il utilisa un sort informulé, mais je compris vite quel était ce sort. De copieux petits déjeunés apparurent sur la table en bois.

Il me lança un coup d'œil.

-T'as déjà déjeuné ?

-Oui, répondis-je, j'ai déjà pris une douche, chui allée sur le chemin de traverse, j'ai eu le temps de tout faire !

James éclata de rire. Il tira la chaise à côté de lui.

-Viens quand même, il faut que je te dise un truc, dit-il.

Il éveilla ma curiosité : j'obtempérai et me retrouvai assise à sa droite. Sirius, face à lui, avait déjà commencé à manger. Je levai les yeux vers James qui se servit un grand verre de jus d'abricot. Je grimaçai…ce nectar…bien trop sucré à mon goût.

-Alors ? M'écriai-je.

Il sursauta et renversa un peu de jus sur la table. Il s'empressa de lancer le sort correspondant à cette tâche et marmonna :

-Ça va pas te plaire…

-Dis toujours, insistai-je.

-Demain…commença-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé de cadeau pour mon anniversaire ? Demandai-je.

Demain, le dix-sept Juillet, c'était mon anniversaire.

-Nan, nan, marmotta-t-il, c'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que…désolé, mais…demain, je pourrai pas être là.

Je regardai Sirius. Les deux n'allaient pas être là ? Oh non…ils ne pouvaient décemment pas me faire ça le jour de mon anniversaire !

-Ah ouais ? Fit Sirius, t'es où ? Ça doit être important…c'est un jour que d'habitude tu consacre à ta p'tite sœur adorée…

Alléluia ! Il n'était pas au courrant ! Il n'irait pas avec James ! Sauf si James l'y contraignait, et ; si tel était le cas, je me traînerai à ses pieds pour qu'il me laisse Sirius !

-Ça l'est pas mal…marmonna James, en fait…je dois voir Evans demain. C'est demain ou jamais. Et comme Lux aura quand même seize ans demain…je me suis dis qu'elle pourrait peut-être comprendre que…

-Vas-y, coupai-je, t'es libre, c'est bon. C'est qu'un anniversaire. C'est rien du tout.

-Vrai ? S'exclama-t-il, comme un gosse a qui on annonce que la date de Noël a été avancé.

-J'immagine que je ne suis pas de la partie, grommela Sirius.

-Tu veux peut-être tenir la chandelle ? Ironisa James.

-Ça va…

-Fais ce que tu veux, dit James, reste avec Lux ou sors. Mais, Luxy, je te jure que on fêtera ça le dix-huit… !

-C'est pas obligé, bredouillai-je, c'est qu'un anniversaire. C'est pas un évènement très important.

-Ouais, mais ça m'emmerde. Déjà que Papa et Maman seront pas là…

-James, soupirai-je, tu sais très bien que je n'accorde pas d'importance à ce jour-là. Tu en accordes plus que moi. C'est rien, je te dis.

C'est ainsi que j'étais sensé me retrouver le jour de mon anniversaire seule. C'est ainsi que ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je m'éveillai sur le coup des dix heures. Je fus étonnée car on aurait dit qu'il ne faisait pas jour. J'émergeai des draps et poussai un « oh ! » déçu. Le ciel était obscurcit par de gros nuages. Pas cool…

Joyeux anniversaire !

James était venu ce matin, à huit heures, juste avant de partir, me le souhaiter. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire, ça me démoralisait un peu de passer mon anniversaire toute seul. J'aurai pu inviter Teddy et mes amis…mais je m'étais rendu compte que j'en avais pas vraiment envie. Je voulais le passer en famille. J'avais cru que cet anniversaire nous ferait nous réunir tous. Que mes parents quitteraient un peu l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Que dalle.

Après un tour rapide vers la salle de bain, je descendais, déjà consciente que j'allai devoir déjeuner dans la cuisine, au lieu de devant la piscine. Ça m'emballait pas tellement…quel fut mon étonnement en apercevant l'Adonis qui hantait ma maison, en train de déjeuner dans ma cuisine.

Merlin…merci. Il égayait ma journée.

-Déjà levé ? M'étonnai-je.  
-Je te retourne la question. M'enfin…c'est assez plaisant d'être le premier levé pour une fois.

C'était vrai qu'hier, comme James devait être bien éveillé pour aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas sortis et s'étaient couchés tôt, vers minuit. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir. J'obtempérai. On déjeuna tout en parlant de futilité. J'étais comme hypnotisé par son regard brûlant. 

-Ça va, finit-il par me demander, ça doit pas être le genre d'anniv' auquel tu t'attendais.

-Ça va, répondis-je.

Un coup de tonnerre suivit cette réponse. Je sursautai ; ça le fit rire.

-Tu comptes sortir ? M'enquis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air désinvolte ça rata, il eut un sourire perspicace

-Non, pas vraiment. T'as vu le temps de merde qu'on a ?

Il désigna la fenêtre d'un coup d'œil. La pluie tombait si vite et si fort qu'on ne voyait plus rien dehors : un rideau d'eau s'étalait sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Je poussai un profond soupir et le regardais, qui mangeait sans appétit des céréales.  
Je lui souris.

-Tu veux manger ce midi ?

Il leva vers moi des yeux étonnés, puis, me fit un grand sourire, un rien moqueur.

-Quoi ? Tu cuisinerais ?

J'acquiesçai. 

-D'accord, mais tu fais attention, et je te surveilles. James me tuerait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa petite sœur chérie.

Je lui adressai un sourire narquois, digne d'une gamine et rangeai le petit-déjeuner, étalé sur la table. Rien de bien appétissant…

-Alors, Black, dis-je, tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

-Bah…c'est ton anniversaire. Choisis.

Je haussai les épaules ; j'en avais franchement pas grand-chose à faire de ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir manger.

-Tu sais faire Italien ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bof, j'ai qu'à regarder une recette, après tu prends juste le risque que ça soit dégueulasse…

-Ok…fit-il, c'est con quand même qu'il pleuve. J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu sortir.

-Sortir ? Répétai-je.

-Ben ouais, comme c'est ton anniversaire et que t'es coincé avec moi, autant qu'on sorte…

Je me mis à maudire cette pluie ! Elle me faisait rater un (presque) rencard avec mon fantasme ! Il dû remarquer ma soudaine déception et elle me décocha un sourire qui fit chavirer mon cœur. J'avais la nette impression qu'il avait devinée le tournant nouveau qu'avaient pris mes sentiments à son égard et qu'il s'en amusait. Mais peut-être étai-je parano ?

-Si ce soir il pleut plus, on ira manger un bout, ajouta-t-il.

-Heein ?

-Quoi ?  
-Ben, rien. C'est juste que je croyais pas que tu resterai, expliquai-je en ayant l'impression d'être un pauvre conne, vu qu'il y a que moi. Je pensai que tu serai déjà partie.

Il leva ses beaux yeux au ciel.

-Idiote, dit-il simplement.

Je ne le contredis pas ; moi-même je le pensai, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui. On passa la matinée comme ça, à parler, pendant que je préparai des spaghettis bolo. Il me fila même un coup de main, record pour Mister Black, incapable de se faire un œuf. Ça me fit une drôle d'impression. On avait vieillit et on vivait ensemble tous les deux. Ridicule, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire la remarque…

Vers treize heures, on mangeait les spaghettis ratés dans le plat, avec nos doigts, riant et faisant des commentaires. Il semblait plus mon ami que celui de James à ce moment-là…comme s'il n'était là que pour moi…

-Je t'avais dis de pas les laisser aussi longtemps dans le four, fis-il remarquer en rigolant.

-Je t'avais dis que tu prenais des risques, répondis-je en lui rendant son rire, de toute façon, quand j'essai de faire un plat que j'ai jamais fait, je le rate au moins trois fois avant de le réussir…

-Ça, tu avais omis de le préciser, marmonna-t-il.

-Désolée.

-Mais ça à pas mauvais goût, apprécia-t-il en prenant une pâte dégoulinante de sauce tomate et en la fourrant dans sa bouche.

Je vis dans ce geste, simple et machinale, une sensualité digne de mes fantasmes. Merlin…bordel…comment faisait-il ?

-Je préfère toujours quand c'est grillé, m'apprit-il.

-Ouais, mais là, c'est carbonisé.

-Mhm…

On termina de manger ainsi. Comme des gosses. Je me sentais bien. Une fois qu'on eut débarrassé (c'était pas compliqué, on avait mangeait dans le plat et avec nos doigts), il me demanda ce que je voulais faire. Apparemment, il avait réellement décidé de remplacer James. Je répondis que ça m'était égale. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui révéler que mon désir était qu'il m'embrasse et me plaque sur la table de la cuisine…naaan…

Cette image dans la tête, je le fixai et la voix de James nous parvint. Je paniquai. Etait-il déjà de retour ? Non. Sirius sortit son miroir à double sens de la poche arrière de son jean's. Ils parlèrent. James se trouvait en compagnie d'Evans, Smith, et quelques amis de celles-ci. Je me demandais si Turner était de la partie, mais James ne dit rien. Il évitait de parler d'elle.

-T'as intérêt à t'amuser, James, dis-je quand Sirius me passa le miroir, tu rates l'anniv' de ta p'tit sœur pour ça !

-Je sais, je sais, marmotta mon frère, en fait, peut-être que je vais passer la soirée avec eux.

-Ah ouais ? Nous écriâmes à l'union, Sirius et moi.

-Ouais, alors pas de bêtises, hein ? Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Sirius, t'évite de sortir ce soir !

-Ouais-ouais…

Le reste de la conversation fut banale et il finit par arrêter la discussion. Sirius avait l'air un peu troublé et un grand coup de tonnerre retentit. Je frissonnai un peu. L'air s'était rafraîchit.

-Journées chaudes et journées glaciales, murmura Sirius en me regardant de ce regard brûlant qui me troublait. Hasards ou magie ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Balbutiai-je.

-Voldemort met les détraqueurs de son côté, répondit-il, alors ça crée du froid. Du brouillard. Et beaucoup de gens deviennent depressifs d'un coup. En ne repensant qu'à leurs mauvais souvenirs. Les psychologues sont débordés.

-Les quoi ?

-Psy-cho-logues, articula-t-il comme s'il parlait à une demeurée, ce sont chez eux que les moldus vont déballer leurs sacs et eux, ils interprète ce qu'ils disent, ils les sortent de leurs problèmes…à ce que j'ai compris.

-Alors…tu crois que les détraqueurs…

-Ouais. C'est ce que dit aussi l'Ordre du Phoenix, et le Ministère le sait, mais ne dit rien pour l'instant pour ne pas affoler les gens. Voldemort prend de la puissance.

Je frissonnai à l'entente de ce nom.

-Tu devrai le prononcer, me fit-il remarquer, t'as pas à avoir peur d'un nom.

-Mouais, marmonnai-je, et Azkaban ? Elle se débrouille comment ?

-Y a des prisonniers qui se sont évadés.

Je déglutis. Merde…ça annonçait rien de bon. Je regardai autour de moi comme si un prisonnier allait débarquer avec un couteau…et une baguette lança des _Doloris_.

-Attends voir, fis-je en prenant ma baguette, j'vais vérifier que les portes sont fermés.

Il rie, et me suivis jusqu'au hall. Mettant ma baguette devant la serrure, je constatai qu'elle et toutes les autres étaient bel et bien fermées. Je soupirai.

-T'es vraiment une froussarde, fit-il, cette baraque est une des mieux protégés d'Angleterre avec des parents comme les tiens…mais…

Son ton était devenu sérieux. Mais une lueur espiègle persistait dans ses yeux. Ça me faisait peur, mais il était tellement beau…ses yeux paraissaient scruter mon visage…Dieu que j'aimai qu'il me regarde avec cet air. J'avais ainsi vraiment l'impression que je lui faisais de l'effet.

-…il est vrai que tes parents sont des Aurors très puissants. Et qu'ils ont des ennemis. Ils voudront peut-être attaquer ici. Et leur fille est un bon otage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la nuit qu'ils viennent.

Ce salaud voulait me faire flipper ! Je n'en montrai rien mais j'étais déjà tétanisé. Enfoiré ! A cause de lui, j'allai pas dormir cette nuit… ! L'horloge sonna, et je sursautai comme pas possible. Seize heures…déjà.

-T'abuses, lançai-je, je vais pas être tranquille ce soir !

-Tu veux peut-être dormir avec moi, lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais je ne sais pas quelle solution serait la moins dangereuse pour toi.

Je rougis comme une pivoine, et il ri. Je lui jetai un regard torve. J'en avais marre qu'il s'amuse de mes réactions et qu'il me trouble de la sorte !

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et, d'un coup toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Satanés parents à vouloir utiliser l'électricité moldu ! Celle-ci venait de sauter ! Je crus que Sirius allait lever sa baguette dans l'espoir de tout réparé, mais non. Sa main agrippa violemment la mienne.

-C'est moldu, la lumière ? Demanda-t-il, son visage tout proche du mien.

J'acquiesçai, troublée par sa proximité. Il hocha lentement la tête, et, sa baguette dans son autre main, il murmura un « lumos ». Une faible lueur nous éclaira. Bordel…il était tout près de moi…trop près sans doute…ses yeux étaient si proches…il se recula et on monta.

-Je reste pas seule, déclarai-je.

-Lux…soupira-t-il.

-C'est mon anniversaire, décrétai-je, tu _dois_ me faire plaisir.

Il me lança un regard amusé et je le traînai jusqu'à sa chambre. Je tenais pas à être dans son bazar de mec et à m'asseoir sur le lit où il couchait avec toutes ses pétasses.

C'est sur le mien qu'on s'assit, la petite lueur nous éclairant toujours.

Lui, il se coucha sur le lit. Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel. Le tonnerre gronda. J'étais pas rassurée…je regardai la fenêtre…le ciel gris…les nuages noirs…la pluie tombant à flot et les éclairs…toutes les deux minutes…je m'allongeai à côté de lui, me tournant sur le côté pour le voir lui et pas cette fenêtre lugubre. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller, écrasai mon joue contre celui-ci et le matai, lorgnai, contemplai, ce que vous voulez !

Son regard était toujours fiévreux, bien qu'il avait l'air pensif. Ses mèches étaient désordonnées. Il caressa de son index ma main, posé au-dessus de ma tête. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre troubla le silence qui s'était installé. Mais que j'aimai ce silence…

Je sursautai. Il ri, une fois de plus.

-N'aie pas peur, chuchota-t-il.

-C'est un paysage lugubre dehors, expliquai-je à mi-voix (je ne pouvais me résoudre à parler fort, l'ambiance me semblait trop spéciale, trop intime), en plus avec tes histoires…

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant. Son index caressait toujours le dos de ma main. Cette caresse me donnait d'agréables frissons. J'appréciai son touché. Comment faisait-il pour vous ravir avec une caresse aussi simple ?

Puis, c'est avec une vitesse fulgurante, qu'il colla ses lèvres aux miennes pour la première fois.

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 6. **_

_**Impressions ? **_

18


	6. The beginning

**_Titre : _**Temptation.

**_Auteur :_** Tiflovehpworld.

**_Date :_** 17 /12/2006

**_Disclaimer : _**Tout est à la m'dame Rowling !

**_Le coin à Tif : _**

Coucou mes lecteurs adorés (j'me sens de bonne humeur !! ça doit être noël qui approche !!)

Une semaine et un jour après le chapitre 5, je vous poste le 6 ! Chui gentille, hein ?

Alors, je voulais vous dire que j'essaierai de poster le sept avant Vendredi. Je pars ce jour-là. Alors, pendant les vacances, je penses pas qu'il y aura de MAJ. J'essaierai mais je promet rien.

En attendant vous avez celui-ci !

Comme toujours, il y a des fautes, mais je n'ai pas de bêta et la relecture, je m'efforce de le faire…mais c'est pas mon truc. . S'il y a des volontaire, chui partante.

Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier les revieweurs (dix-huit cette fois-ci !) :

_**Lilli-Puce, hermony, Takinza, caroline, Miss Lalou, Tinn-Tamm, Anya, Alihosty, Meiko-chan, louise, Lena, LILY003, pauline, Floflo, titi, nymphetamine666, Claes et enfin Lolo. **_

Vos reviews sont toujours une véritable source d'inspiration, elles m'aident à avancer vite ! Pour cela, merci ! J'ai répondu individuellement à chacune review où l'adresse a été laissée.

_**Chapitre 6**_

**_The beginning._**

Tout d'abord, je ne réagis pas. Le temps que mon cerveau comprenne que Sirius venait de m'embrasser, j'avais gardé les yeux ouverts. Puis, je les fermai, profitant du moment.

C'était doux.

C'était chaud.

C'était bon.

Je ne saurai pas comment l'expliquer.

Sa main se referma sur ma nuque et je me laissai aller à son baiser. Il savait embrasser mieux que personne. Mieux que Teddy. Mieux que tous les garçons m'ayant déjà embrasser. Il pressa longtemps simplement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il faisait, et me laissait le temps de le repousser. Je n'en fis rien et ce fut même moi qui passais ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit et je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche. Sa bouche était bien plus chaude que je ne l'avais cru. Plus chaude que dans mes rêves. Pourtant, il faisait assez froid dans ma chambre…il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche et je posai mes mains sur son visage, me soudant à lui. Je me sentais bouillante et haletante, mais pour rien au monde, je n'aurai voulu me détacher de ses lèvres…si appétissantes…si tendres…

…et je me détachai de lui.

-Attends…haletai-je en ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.  
-Attendre quoi… ? Rétorqua-t-il lui aussi à bout de souffle, ses lèvres toutes proches des miennes, prêtes à s'emparer à nouveau des miennes.

-Je…je sais pas, balbutiai-je, attends simplement.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée…je le comprenais, mais il s'arrêta. Reposant juste sa tête sur l'oreiller droit. Je le fixai. Ahurie. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi m'observait-il avec cet air frustré à l'extrême ?

-Pou…pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Bégayai-je, l'air hagard.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Parce que j'en avais envie.  
-Et…tu fais souvent des choses pareilles sous une quelconque impulsion ? M'emportai-je brusquement.

Son ton badin m'énervait. Il ne semblait pas touché plus que ça. Alors que moi, je n'avais rêvé que de ça et avait encore le cœur qui battait la chamade…lui, il prenait ça à la légère ! Trop à la légère !

Il secoua la tête.

-Pas sous une quelconque impulsion, corrigea-t-il, tu crois sincèrement que j'embrasserai la sœur de mon meilleur ami sur un coup de tête ?

Effectivement c'était ridicule…mais je prenais soudai conscience de juste qu'où tout cela pouvait aller…c'était un homme à femme…je n'avais jamais fait rien de très poussé avec un garçon…il était le meilleur ami de mon frère, et si ça collait pas entre nous…ça allait causer des problèmes…mais…qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ?  
Pas sous une quelconque impulsion ? Il avait médité avant de faire ça ? Autant que moi ? Plus que moi ? Oserai-je vraiment lui poser ces questions ?

-Lux…c'est très difficile, tu sais.

Je le regardai, dans les yeux. J'arrivai pas à croire qu'il était entrain de me dire ça à moi. Ses yeux exprimaient une réelle frustration.

-Je veux recommencer.  
-Recommencer…Quoi ?

Il eut un sourire et ses lèvres recapturèrent les miennes pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes. Mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau, et je répondis bien plus vite cette fois à son baiser ! Je nouai mes bras à sa nuque, et, collée à lui, je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne avidement…

Il se détacha de moi et me fit un grand sourire.

-Je ne suis pas le seul. Apparemment.

Je grimaçai, m'en voulant d'être si transparente. Les gens lisent en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et…ce fut à ce moment là, avec un timing impeccable que des voix retentirent. Des voix trop connues…

-Lux ? James ? Disait une voix féminine.

Mon sang se glaça aussitôt. Non…ce n'était pas possible. Pas aujourd'hui…pas maintenant !

Et pourtant…

-Sirius est sûrement là, aussi, fit remarquer une voix masculine.

-Certainement. Oh la la ! Avec tout ce tonnerre, l'électricité a _encore_ sauter ! Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit plus de mille fois qu'il était primaire d'utiliser cette chose moldue ? Mais non ! Tu es tellement têtu…

Le regard de Sirius se braqua sur moi. Tout aussi stupéfait et à la fois paniqué.

Pourquoi mes parents rentraient-ils maintenant ? Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? _Pourquoi moi_ ?

-Où ils sont ?

-Sortis…peut-être ?

-Ah, vaut mieux pas ! S'exclama mon père, et puis avec ce temps là…

-Oui…mais c'est l'anniversaire de la petite. Jamie l'aura peut-être sortie…

La poignée de la porte de ma chambre s'abaissa. Je m'éloignai le plus possible de Sirius, et celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds, se mettant debout, près du lit. Trop crispés pour être vrais…nous attendions que ma mère ouvre la porte.

Ce qu'elle fit.

-Ah ! Fit-elle, ravie, vous êtes là ! Tu ne nous a pas entendu ? Demanda-t-elle à mon attention.

Je jouai les endormies :

-Hein…euh…non…balbutiai-je.

Sirius vint à mon secours. J'étais une piètre actrice, et il venait de retrouver sa superbe, perdant sa crispation.

-Je venais la réveiller, expliqua-t-il en faisant un de ses sourires éblouissants à ma mère.

-Oh…d'accord…fit celle-ci, où est James ?

Oh la la…ça allait barder pour le grand frère…apparemment, il n'avait pas avertit les parents…un autre jour, ça serait passé…mais celui-là…j'étais déjà mal pour lui. Si mon père était calme et doux, ma mère était une vraie furie.

-Une urgence, répondit vite Sirius trop vite, Remus a eut un problème. Il a aussitôt appelé.

-Pourquoi es-tu resté, toi ? Demanda ma mère, soupçonneuse.

Elle connaissait les amis de mon frère (et encore mieux son _meilleur_ ami) depuis assez longtemps pour se méfier d'eux et de leurs mensonges.

-Remus avait tout spécialement besoin de James. De lui et pas d'un autre. Et comme c'est son anniversaire…je suis resté avec Lux.

Je cessai de le regarder pour porter mon regard sur mes parents. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit. Mon père semblait avoir deviner la supercherie et décider que, si je ne m'y étais pas opposé, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'énerver. Quant à ma mère, elle semblait partager entre le désir de combattre Sirius pour lui tirer les vers du nez et celui d'être tranquille.

-Enfin, soupira-t-elle en choisissant la deuxième option, bon anniversaire, chérie ! Nous voulions te faire la surprise ton père et moi !

Et elle me tomba au cou. Depuis les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le début des vacances, je ne les avais pas vu une seule fois. J'étais habituée, mais tout de même. J'étais partagée entre la honte de me faire traiter comme une gamine devant le garçon qui venait de m'embrasser, et le bonheur d'être dans les bras maternels. Mon père vint aussi m'embrasser et finalement…

-Je vais voir l'électricité…marmonna-t-il.

-Ok.

-James rentre quand ? Demanda ma mère, Edward, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de mon père, tu devrai d'abord regarder s'il s'agit d'une panne générale…

-Ouais-ouais…je sais, bougonna l'intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas quand rentre James, répondis-je, il…

-S'il est chez Remus, insista ma mère, il devrait être de retour pour ce soir.

-Euh…oui…bien sûr…balbutiai-je, Sirius va le contacter.

-Bien.

Ravie, elle tourna les talons et repartit. J'entendis ses lourds talons résonnaient jusqu'au hall d'entré.

-Lux…commença Sirius.

Je savais qu'il voulait parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et ; déjà, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas en parler et étais déjà consciente d'avoir commis une erreur. Tout était floue en moi. J'avais besoin de réagir. Je commençai à prendre conscience des problèmes que cette relation (si elle était réellement possible) pouvait engendrer.

-Euh…on devrait contacter James. Tu sais quoi ? Tu le fais et puis…moi, je…je vais aller aider ma mère.

-L'aider à quoi ?

-A…enfin…je vais l'aider, balbutiai-je.

Et comme une conne, je fermai très rapidement la porte derrière moi. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, et ne me rejoigne, je dévalai les marches du grand escalier, plongé dans l'obscurité et déboulai dans la cuisine, où, baguette à la main, ma mère cherchait une trace de saleté.

La confiance de vos parents…j'vous jure…

-Sirius a joint, James ? Demanda-t-elle en m'entendant arriver.

-Il est entrain de le faire, répondis-je en hochant la tête, comment ça va au Ministère et au quartier général ?

-Comme d'habitude. Mais l'Ordre du Phoenix commence à paniquer.

-Ah ? Fis-je d'un ton niais on aurait dit un couinement de souris.

-Les détraqueurs ont désertés Azkaban, m'annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise disposée autour de la table.

J'eus un frisson glacé à l'évocation des gardiens de la prison pour sorcier. Je me rappelai soudain que Sirius m'en avait également parlé tantôt. Avant que nous nous embrassions…

EMBRASSER ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas !

Je pouvais réellement lui plaire… ? Ou c'était juste mon statut de petite sœur chérie adorée de James me rendant intouchable qui l'avait tenté ?  
Tenté…la tentation à l'état pur. Il l'était pour moi. Le meilleur ami de mon frère. Chéri de ses dames. Plus âgé que moi. Un pur canon.  
Je me demandai soudain s'il m'attirerait autant s'il n'était pas plus vieux et Sirius ! Le meilleur poteau de James !

-Lux…va ouvrir la fenêtre.

Je sortis de ma torpeur et remarquai un étrange volatile à ma fenêtre…et…je sursautai. C'était le mien trempé jusqu'aux os ! J'allais ouvrir la fenêtre et me hâtai de l'envelopper dans une vieille serviette quand…  
Je remarquai qu'il portait une lettre.

La lui prenant, j'allai voir qui était son expéditeur. Et mon sang se glaça.

Teddy.

T-e-d-d-y.

Le garçon avec qui j'étais sensé sortir. Que j'étais sensé aimer. Et je l'avais littéralement oublié ! Oublié dans les bras de Sirius !

Je m'étais perdue dans mes fantasmes alors que je sortais avec lui ! Et à présent, mon fantasme devenait de plus en plus réel, menaçant de détruire mon couple. Un couple nuisible à personne. Un couple sans problème qui me convenait jusqu'alors.

Alors quoi ?  
Qu'étais-je sensé faire ?

-Il sera rentré pour ce soir, déclara _sa_ voix chaude.

Je me retournai et piquai un fard en croisant son regard.

« Bordel, Lux ! » me sermonnai-je « tu es une incapable ! Tu te comportes de façon puérile et ridicule qui puis est ! Une vraie gosse ! »

Je me sentais honteuse d'agir ainsi. Mais j'ignorai quelle attitude adopter ! Teddy et les autres garçons que j'avais fréquenté ne m'avaient jamais troublée à ce point !

-Vraiment ? S'enthousiasma ma mère, comment va ce cher Remus ?

-Mieux, répondit Sirius, et…l'élec…euh…l'électricité ? Edward a réussit à… ?

-Bientôt ! Bientôt ! S'écria ma mère, mais ce fanatisme pour les inventions moldues… ! Je savais que ça nous causerait des problèmes un jour ou l'autre !

Au contraire. Pour moi, ç'avait été une bénédiction. Je suis sûr que sans cela, Sirius ne m'aurait pas embrassé. C'était la panne d'électricité qui nous avait plongé dans cette ambiance…Et. Je me rendis compte que ; si j'étais consciente du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourré, je ne regrettai en rien les deux baisers que nous avions échangés…

La lumière se ralluma en même temps qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait, et j'entendis le cri victorieux d'Edward, mon père.

Il revint dans la cuisine et alla se laver les mains. J'évitai de regarder Sirius, sentant son regard brûlant sur moi.

-Ç'en est fini des beaux jours les enfants, déclara mon père.

-Les détraqueurs ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton perspicace.

Mon père acquiesça, inclinant sa tête brune vers l'évier. Il s'essuya les mains et se tourna vers nous.

-Si ça ne vous embête pas trop ; les jours derniers ont été plutôt éprouvant. Je vais me reposer.

-Vas-y Papa, dis-je, y a pas de soucis. T'es crevé. Merci pour la lumière !

-Mhm…à tout à l'heure. Marilyne, n'oublies pas de me réveiller un peu avant le dîner…

Il partit et son lourd pas, montant les escaliers, résonna pendant un moment. J'inspectai ma mère.

-Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

-Non…je pense aller me détendre au salon. Je m'endormirai peut-être dans un fauteuil, mais ce n'est pas bien grave.

Elle me fixa à son tour et je craignis que mes lèvres fussent gonflées par les deux baisers ardents que Sirius et moi avions échangés.

Mais non.

-Tu étais fatiguée n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ? Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

Elle me tendait une perche ! Cédant à la lâcheté, je la saisissais et feignis un bâillement.

-Tu as raison, je suis épuisée. Réveille-moi avant le dîner.

-Ok. Je te préparerai un vrai repas d'anniversaire.

-Pas la peine, m'man.

Me sentant soudain, réellement fatiguée, je titubai jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Je l'ouvris et montais à l'étage vers ma chambre.

J'aurai dû fermer ma porte à clef. Ou peut-être pas.

Même si je l'avais fermée, je pense que je Lui aurai ouvert.  
Toujours est-il, que, sans même frapper, il entra dans ma chambre alors que, affalée sur mon lit, je repensais aux derniers évènements que me troublaient pas mal. J'avais toujours la lettre de Teddy. Il me racontait ce qu'il faisait, si on pouvait bientôt se voir, il disait qu'il m'aimait. La routine, quoi. Pourtant, pour moi, tout était différent.

Je me redressai sur mon lit en le voyant entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je.

Il me fit signe de me taire et ferma la porte derrière lui. A clef. Une initiative que je n'avais pas prise. Puis, il s'avança à pas rapides si rapides qu'il fut près de moi en moins de dix secondes vers mon lit.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'évite, lança-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

Merde…on y était déjà…je croyais avoir au moins des heures pour préparer mes réponses aux éventuelles questions qu'il allait me poser…et lui, il ne tournait pas autour du pot…

-Ou que tu regrettes, ajouta-t-il, maussade.

-Regretter quoi ? Répliquai-je, piquée.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure !

-Non ! M'écriai-je étonnée, c'est pas ça ! Tu n'y es pas du tout !

Il sembla se détendre un peu et il s'assit sur le lit. Je rougis un peu. Sirius Black le plus grand coureur de jupon de Poudlard venait de s'asseoir sur mon lit, la porte était fermée à clef et nous nous étions embrassé.

Le pire, c'était que je ne redoutai pas qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être une vraie salope.

-Alors, quoi ? Demanda-t-il, tu m'évites, ça, c'est clair et net. Dis-moi juste _pourquoi_. Tu n'as pas semblé réticente tout à l'heure ? Bon, ok, un tout petit peu, mais…

-Et toi, contre-attaquai-je, dis-moi _pourquoi_.

Il cilla, étonné. Apparemment, il s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Tu attends quoi de moi ? Demandai-je de but en blanc.

Il sembla réfléchir puis, emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains et je reculai avant qu'il fasse plus.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux, comprenant qu'un baiser ne me satisferait pas comme réponse. Je suivis son mouvement des yeux. Ses cheveux…ses magnifiques cheveux noirs aux reflets légèrement bleutés…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Comment pouvait-il être si canon ?

Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau !

-Lux…le dialogue, c'est pas mon fort…

-C'est parce que je suis la sœur de James ? Interrogeai-je, dépitée. C'est pour ça que je t'intéresse subitement ?

Il redressa sa tête à une vitesse fulgurante. Son visage s'arrêta à deux centimètres du mien, et je ne pensai même pas à reculer. Un éclair de colère avait traversé son regard.

-Non ! Que tu sois ou non la sœur de James n'a rien à voir dans toute cette histoire ! Enfin…peut-être, si…un peu…

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit ; il ne m'avait jamais semblé si sexy. En pleine réflexion. Pour moi. Dans ma chambre. A moi. Sur mon lit. Où je dormais.

-C'est ça dans le sens où…je te connais parce que t'es sa sœur. Je te connaîtrai pas si t'étais pas sa sœur. Je t'aurai jamais connu. Et tu m'attirerait pas comme ça…

-Je t'attire ? Coupai-je en souriant.

Il ri. Je patientai, me délectant de la mélodie merveilleuse de son rire…

-T'en doutes ? Me demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, répondis-je sincèrement.

Il dû le voir, car une lueur d'amusement joua dans ses magnifiques yeux gris. Il m'embrassa pour la troisième fois. Ses lèvres se pressèrent sur les miennes doucement, et il insinua sa langue dans ma bouche avec une douceur qu'il n'avait pas eue les deux premières fois.

Etonnée, mais comblée, je répondis à sa baiser de façon aussi tendre.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te poser de problème, on dirait, plaisanta-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Et à ce moment-là, je recouvrai mes esprits.

-C'est pas si simple, plaidai-je. Sirius…tu connais James…tu veux qu'il te tue ?  
-Ça t'as jamais posé de problèmes avec les autres, fit-il remarquer d'un ton acerbe.

-Les autres…bordel, Sirius ! Tu sais que je sors avec Teddy…pourquoi tu…

-T'essaie de me dire quoi, là ? M'interrompit-il en me saisissant le bras, que tu ne veux pas alors que tu le désires autant que je le désire ? Que tu flippes trop pour être avec moi ?  
-Je…

Il poussa un profond soupir et je me sentis mal. Très mal. J'avais l'impression de l'ennuyer. Je ne voulais surtout pas ça. Mais quand je me voyais avec lui, je ne me représentai pas l'ampleur de la chose. Des ennuis que ça me, _nous_ causeraient. Tout est toujours plus facile quand on rêve. Mais plus difficile lorsque c'est réel.

Je me demandai soudain combien de filles tueraient pour être à ma place.

-Tu…tu le veux vraiment ? Demandai-je d'une voix soudain timide.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et emprisonna un nouvelle fois mon visage dans ses mains. Ses mains aux longs doigts fins. Des mains d'aristocrates.

-Oui, Lux. Tu es la sœur de James. Si j'en crevai pas d'envie, je t'aurai jamais embrassé tout à l'heure. Oublie-les tous. Profite.

Sur ce, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Moins doux que le baiser précédent, celui-ci me plût tout de même amplement ! Plus ardent…plus sauvage…je pénétrai dans sa bouche en première, et je soupirai contre sa bouche en sentant son odeur enivrante. Sa langue joua avec la mienne. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon haut et j'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient extrêmement doux sous mes doigts.

Il rompit le baiser pour respirer un peu. Front contre front, nous nous regardâmes. Il eut un petit rire. Caressant ses magnifiques cheveux, je soufflai :

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
-J'imagine la réaction de James quand il l'apprendra.

-Pas tout de suite ! Protestai-je, laisse…le temps passer un peu.

-T'inquiète, chui pas suicidaire. Mais je m'imagine…

-Chut…

Je l'interrompis d'un léger baiser papillon. Si léger que je me demandai un moment si nos lèvres s'étaient réellement rencontrées. Seul son sourire moqueur m'en convainquit.

-Oublie-les tous, répétai-je, et profite.

Et je m'emparai à nouveau de bouche pour une autre série de baiser, tous plus enflammés les uns que les autres, tout en restant sage.

Demain, je penserai aux conséquences. Je penserai à Turner qui le voulait de nouveau. A Teddy que j'allais devoir plaquer. A la réaction de mes amis. A celle de mon frère, de mes parents.

Mais je pensai aussi à ses baisers, dont je profiterai toute la soirée, et tout le lendemain et encore, et encore…ça valait bien le coup.

Alors…

J'oubliai tout. Et je profitai.

**_A suivre dans le chapitre 7 « Disco » (non déterminé)_**

_J'attend vos impressions avec impatience_

11


	7. Disco

**_Titre : _**Tempation.****

**_Auteur :_** Tiflovehpworld

**_Date : _**14/01/07

**_Disclaimer : _**tout à la m'dame Rowling !

_**Le coin à Tif :**_

Alors, je vais commencer par vous souhaiter une excellente année, avec tout ce que vous voulez et tout le blabla intensif ! J'espère aussi que vos fêtes de sont bien passées, les miennes ont été excellentes.

Alors, maintenant que je vous aie présenté mes meilleurs vœux, je vais vous présenter mes plus plates excuses. Comme je l'avais dis dans le chapitre précédent, je savais pas si j'allai avoir le temps de poser avant mon départ…

Mais bon, à présent, je vais tenter de reprendre mon rythme habituel : un chapitre par semaine.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, à savoir :

Lilli-Puce, Takinza, louise, Lena, alexandra07, Claes, Miss Lalou, Meiko-chan, Alihosty, boule de suif, Anya, pauline, Rachel, Oscar et enfin chaton weasley !

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Disco. **_

Malheureusement pour moi, les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simple. Alors que nous nous embrassions, lèvres contre lèvres, langue contre langue, des coups furent frappés à ma porte. Les inconvénients dès que les parents sont là…

-Lux ? Je t'ai dis mille fois de ne pas t'enfermer !

Nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre, et je lui fis signe de déguerpir. Il leva les mains et haussa les épaules. Quel pot de colle, ma mère…

-Ouais-ouais, répondis-je, attend-moi une minute, je t'ouvres…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'armoire blanche de la chambre. Sirius suivit mon regard, hocha sa tête et partit à grands pas vers celle-ci.  
Ce ne fut que quand j'ouvrais la porte à ma mère que je réalisai qu'il aurait pu s'enfermer dans la salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? Demandai-je, tu avais dis que tu me réveillerai pas avant…

-Excuse-moi, ma _chérie_.

Le mot gentil avait été dit sur un ton bien trop acide pour qu'il soit pris au sérieux…et agréable.

-Je me demandai juste si tu savais ce que faisaient les bouteilles de whisky sous l'évier.

Je me retins de rire et de regardai l'armoire. J'imaginai bien Sirius dedans, crispé à l'extrême. Mais j'hésitai tout de même à balancer mon frère. Mais c'était lui ou moi…quel crétin, à croire que les parents rentreraient jamais, il avait trouvé de piètres cachettes…

-Ne couvre pas ton frère, m'avertit-elle, j'attend confirmation.   
-Ouais…c'est à James. Arrange-toi avec lui.

Elle eut un sourire sadique. Apparemment, c'était de famille…

-Attends un peu qu'il rentre celui-là ! Ça va barder ! Il a vraiment pris trop de liberté depuis que votre père et moi passons notre temps au Ministère et à l'Ordre du Phoenix !

Elle referma la porte et je m'empressai de la fermer à clef. Sirius sortit de l'armoire et approcha, son sourire magnifique accroché aux lèvres.

-Le sadisme est de famille, chez vous, Potter, déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules qu'il entreprit de caresser doucement.

-Moi ? Je suis sadique ? M'écriai-je, un peu vexée.   
-Toi ?

Il éclata de rire et me lâcha.

-Tu plaisantes ? Rit-il, tu me fais un cinéma pas possible pour me convaincre que c'est mal ce que l'on fait, tu me fais paniquer, regretter ce que j'ai fait, tu me mets en rogne, tout ça pour finalement, dire « Ok ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! »

Je fis la moue. C'était pas du sadisme…plutôt de l'indécision…

-Dis-moi, sincèrement, t'as fais ça par sadisme ?

-Non, répondis-je, butée, je savais plus où j'en étais.

-Et là, t'es plus avancée ?

Il caressait doucement ma joue droite, et je fermai les yeux sous son touché. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien…

-Non, murmurai-je les yeux toujours fermés, mais je veux faire ce qu'il me plaît.

Je rouvris mes paupières et je le vis, qui me fixait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-J'aime tes yeux, déclara-t-il d'un ton badin.

Ça me toucha plus que nécessaire. Alors que je savais très bien qu'il l'avait dit non pas comme un compliment, mais comme une constatation qu'il se serait fait à lui-même.

-Ils sont d'une couleur horriblement banale, répliquai-je en plongeant dans ses yeux à lui, bien plus spectaculaires.

-Peut-être, admit-il en riant, mais tu es la première que je fréquente et qui a…les yeux marrons.

Je fis la grimace et son hilarité redoubla. Lui et ses conquêtes…avec leurs superbes yeux bleus, verts, gris, dorés…jamais d'un marron classique.

-Moi aussi j'apprécie énormément tes yeux, dis-je en repoussant les mèches noires qui tombaient sur son front.

-Un point commun, plaisanta-t-il.

-Quoi ? Fis-je, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, t'en a pas trouvé d'autre ?

Il allait pour s'emparer de mes lèvres quand un son nous parvint. Il fronça les sourcils et un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard.

-Sirius ? Black ? Eho ! SIRIUS BLACK !

Ah…j'avais pigé maintenant…il sortit son miroir à double sens de la poche arrière de son jean's. Je regardai le miroir argenté, attendant. Que voulait James ?

-Ouais ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ah ! Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! T'es quand même pas entrain de t'amuser avec une jolie fille pendant que j'essaie désespérément de te joindre ?

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres et je pouffai, tout aussi amusée. Heureusement que James ne me voyait pas…toute cette histoire de sortir avec le meilleur ami de mon frère, dans le dos de celui-ci, ça commençait à m'exciter…

-T'inquiète, répondit Sirius, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu me veux.

-Ben…tu sais que ce soir je rentre.

-Je sais.

-Les filles m'ont invité à une soirée demain soir. Enfin…Katleen m'a invité. A une condition…

Je la voyais venir sa condition et ça m'énervait déjà. Cette sale catin de Smith ! Je dû blêmir car Sirius me lança un regard bizarre.

-Elle veut…commença Sirius aussi perspicace que moi.

-Que tu sois de la partie, oui, acheva James.

Mon brun leva les yeux au ciel et il me regarda. Mon agacement devait être assez visible…

-S'il te plaît, Patmol ! Insista James, je t'ai déjà dis qu'il était temps que tu te ranges et…

-Tu pouvais pas me demander ça une fois ici ? Répliquai Sirius d'un ton sec.

-Impossible : Katleen veut la réponse avant que je parte…s'il te plaît Patmol…tu sais combien ça compte pour moi !

Sirius roula des yeux. Je me sentais de trop. A juste titre…peut-être ?

-Ok, finit par dire Sirius, je viendrai. Par contre, compte pas sur moi pour faire plus que boire et danser à ta soirée !

-Sirius…  
-Si j'dois me « ranger » comme tu dis, ce sera certainement pas avec une fille qui fais du chantage à mon meilleur ami pour m'avoir.

-Katleen est une gentille fille, hasarda James.

-Arrête. C'est une fille d'une nuit. C'est tout.

-Ce n'est pas une salope ! Rétorqua James.

Je me retins de crier un « SI ! » sonore.

-Néanmoins, fit Sirius, je suis pas sûr que tes parents soient d'accord.   
-Pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ? S'étonna James.

-Mhm…voyons…peut-être parce qu'ils viennent de trouver la caisse de whisky ?  
-NON !

-Eh si. Je t'avais dis de mieux la planquer.

-Mais eux aussi ! Quelle idée de rentrer aujourd'hui et sans prévenir ! Pesta James.

Sirius s'assit sur le lit, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser si vite de James.

-Ils voulaient faire la surprise à ta sœur, dit-il.  
-Ah ouais…marmonna mon frère, et à ce sujet, ça va, ma sœur ?

-Impeccable. Elle est très _heureuse_ de revoir vos parents.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Heureuse…oui. C'était ironique. Evidemment. Qui se serait réjouit d'être déranger en pleine séance de roulage de pelles ?

-Ouais, bon, je te laisse. Y a quelqu'un qui arrive. A tout à l'heure !

La communication fut alors coupée. Il tendit les mains vers moi, et, encore peu habitué à ces nombreux contacts physiques et au fait qu'il réclame ma présence, je m'emparai des siennes et m'approchai de lui.

-Désolé.

Il n'ajouta pas « que tu ais dû entendre ça ». Je comprenais.

-C'est mon frère, dis-je d'une voix étrange. Tu sais…si tu veux déjà tout arrêté…je comprendrai et…

-Dis pas de connerie. Lux…

Il serra plus fort mes mains dans les siennes. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas…lorsque je m'imaginai avec lui, je me le représentai me traitant comme toutes les filles qu'il fréquentait. Macho et dur, l'inverse même du garçon adorable qu'il était depuis qu'on s'était embrassé, puis expliqués.

-J'irai là-bas, puisque ton frère le veut. Mais…

-Quoi ?   
-Je te dirai. Plus tard.

Et il m'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui pour un tout nouvel échange de baisers.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius me quitta un peu avant l'heure où James devait rentrer. Mais on ne pouvait pas louper son arrivée. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la maison que les hurlements de Marilyne Potter, notre mère, retentirent dans tout le manoir.  
En bonne petite sœur inquiète, je sortis à mon tour de la chambre, et m'accoudai à la rambarde d'escalier, donnant sur le hall, où ma mère braillait telle une beuglante des reproches à James, qui, l'air épuisé, ne cessait d'acquiescer.

Je vis mon père s'éloigner, en se bouchant les oreilles et en soupirant.

Je cherchai Sirius des yeux et le trouvé, accoudé au pied de l'escalier, me tournant le dos, regardant ma mère et mon frère, l'air à la fois amusé et moqueur.

-…COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'ON TE FASSE CONFIANCE SI, LORSQUE NOUS RENTRONS A L'IMPROVISTE, ON TOMBE SUR UNE CAISSE DE WHYSKIE ! UNE CAISSE, JAMES ! TU N'AS QUE DIX-SEPT ANS !

-C'état en vue d'une fête, se défendit James.  
-TAIS-TOI ! PARCE QU'EN PLUS TU AVAIS POUR PROJET D'ORGANISER UNE SOIREE _ICI_ SANS NOUS AVERTIR ?!

-Une fête chez Remus ! Insista James.

Regard noir de notre mère. Elle laissa tomber en lui promettant qu'elle sévirait la prochaine fois. Ça m'amusait toujours de la voir traiter mon si grand, grand frère en gamin ! « Tu n'as _que_ dix-sept ans » avait-elle dit.

Les yeux marrons de James se braquèrent sur les miens, tout aussi marrons. Un sourire illumina ses traits.

-Lux ! Cria-t-il et Sirius se retourna.

Je lui répondis par un grand sourire et descendis à mon tour les marches, pour arriver jusqu'à James. Il me serra un moment dans ses bras et ; par-dessus son épaule, je vis que Sirius nous regardait, impassible.

Je n'aimai pas quand il faisait cette tête-là : ses pensées m'étaient totalement inconnue. J'aurai aimé être aussi froide, de temps en temps.

-J'ai un cadeau qui devrait te plaire, me dit James, tu l'ouvriras ce soir, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai en me demandant ce qu'il était encore aller acheter comme connerie… décidément, j'étais une sale gamine pourrie gâtée par son frère et ses parents.

-Alors ? Fis-je, Evans ? C'était comment ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

Il grimaça.

-Elle a été, disons, _correcte_ avec moi, dit-il en brisant notre éteinte, elle m'appelle toujours Potter.

-Bah…on change pas ses rapports en un jour, répondit Sirius.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Il était bien, lui ! On changeait pas ses rapports en un jour ! Que nous était-il arrivé, alors ?

-Ouais…enfin…je perd pas espoir. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

Ouais, ben ça…c'était son proverbe depuis plus de trois ans déjà…ainsi que « qui aime bien châtie bien ». mais bon…je me demandai ce qu'il se passerait, l'année prochaine, lorsqu'il quitterait le collège et qu'il ne verrait plus Evans…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fatiguée, j'ouvrai pour la énième fois de la journée, la porte de ma chambre. Jamais le lit ne m'avait semblait aussi attrayant. J'étais complètement crevée ! Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama, à l'arrache, désireuse de me coucher et de dormir jusqu'au lendemain après midi !

Fin prête dans mon pyjama de soie rouge, j'écartai les draps pour me glisser dans le lit et…

Toc, toc.

Le bruit me surprit…un peu. Un peu, parce que je me rappelai soudainement que Sirius m'avait dit qu'il passerait…

Je m'allongeai dans le lit et la porte s'ouvrit sur lui.

-Tu dors pas déjà ? S'enquit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je haussai les épaules, et il s'approcha jusqu'à mon lit. Il s'assit au bord ; l'air soudain intimidé.

_Intimidé_…je rêvassai sur ce mot. Je n'aurai jamais penser l'utiliser pour qualifier Sirius Black.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils cette attitude était étrange, ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il ri et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant.

-Oh, ben, juste, je me demandai ce que James penserait de moi s'il savait que je me trouvai dans la chambre de sa sœur, en pleine nuit.

-Ça te travaille ? Demandai-je, le fait que je sois la sœur de James ?

-Un peu, avoua-t-il, mais si tu ne l'étais pas, je te connaîtrai peut-être pas si bien.

Je m'assis dans le lit, résistant à la tentation de me jeter sur lui pour une séance de roulage de pelle…

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire à tout prix ?

-Bah, je t'ai dis que demain soir…

-Ce soir, corrigeai-je en indiquant des yeux l'heure qu'affichait ma baguette, posée sur ma table de nuit (4h53).

-Ce soir, rectifia-t-il en me souriant dans le noir, James et moi on sort, on doit retrouver Evans et des filles de notre classe.

J'acquiesçai, sachant que trop bien à quels risques je m'exposai en piquant une crise de jalousie. J'aimai pas cette Smith. Au même titre que Turner et toutes les autres filles qui le reluquaient.

Ça prouvait peut-être que j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui. Mais je savais pas trop…je savais plus où j'en étais. Je ne savais qu'une seule et unique chose : je voulais rester avec lui. Pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

-Je serai sortis à 2h, me dit-il.

-Sirius, fis-je, t'es pas obligé…si tu veux t'amuser…

-Je serai sortis à 2h, répéta-t-il en me fixant intensément (des frissons me parcoururent), et je te sortirai.

J'haussai un sourcil. Il…quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Je t'emmènerai dans une boîte pas mal du coin. Enfin, si ça te dis, bien entendu.

-Tu parles sérieusement ?

-Ben ouais.

La proposition était tentante. Mais je n'en avais pas tellement envie. Sortir en discothèque avec lui…c'était revivre la soirée d'anniversaire de Sarah. J'étais si insignifiante comme fille…tout le monde allait se demander ce qu'il faisait avec moi…de plus, je ne savais pas très bien danser…j'étais sûr d'être mal à l'aise.

Pourtant…je n'osai pas refuser. Il allait me croire coincée. Oui, peut-être que je l'étais un peu. Je me souciai bien trop du regard des autres sur moi.

-D'accord ! Fis-je en feignant l'enthousiasme.

Je me promis de m'imaginer seule avec lui. Et de ne pas complexer dès que je verrai un de ces canons se trémousser sensuellement sur la piste de danse.

Je voulais qu'on s'amuse. Et…je me demandai si cette proposition ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus _lui_ que moi.

Il eut un sourire tendre et se rapprocha. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa doucement. Sans mettre la langue. Sans me caresser. Il posa simplement ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne cherchai pas à approfondir, trop agréablement surprise.

Il se détacha de moi, lèvres entrouvertes, son regard fouillant le mien. Il respirait plus fort, et son haleine sentant fortement la cannelle me fit tressaillir. Je me sentais défaillir tant elle me faisait de l'effet.

Dans un état fiévreux, presque second, je posai mes mains sur le bas de son visage, rapprochant le mien pour mieux sentir son haleine…son odeur…lui…

Il se recula lentement. Je sentis mes mains étrangement vides. Ç'en était presque douloureux.

Il se redressa, se mit debout et effleura de ses lèvres mon front, parsemés de mèches, qu'il écarta doucement.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il, on se voit…dans une dizaine d'heures.

Il traversa la chambre et sortit. Vite. Trop vite. Ç'a m'étonna. Me perturba.

Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur le matelas de mon lit. Une dizaine d'heure…ça me semblait si loin…et puis, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'était dérobé. Pourquoi il n'était pas resté.

Je ne trouvai le sommeil que deux bonnes heures plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillai…tôt ou tard. Je ne savais pas très bien dans un premier temps. La faible lumière produite par ma baguette indiquait quatorze heures cinquante huit.

Génial…je descendais en grommelant. Et….me ressaisissais au beau milieu des marches.

En pyjama. J'étais en pyjama !

Je remontai aussitôt. Mais je ne ratai pas la conversation animée de mon frère et ma mère, concernant la sortie du soir.

Ça criait…je voyais d'ici les visage rouges et furieux de James et ma mère, ainsi que mon père, lisant tranquillement son journal et Sirius, remuant sa cuillère dans son café au lait.

Une fois en haut, je choisissais un ensemble typique, ni ringard, ni pin-up : un top vert d'eau et un pantacourt en jean's. De quoi m'éviter les critiques de James…et les coups d'œil désapprobateurs de Sirius. Et, à me voir dans le miroir, un problème gigantesque avec un grand P s'afficha dans mon cerveau. La soirée ! Comment allai-je m'habiller ? Nous sortions en discothèque ! J'étais déjà aller en boîte, bien sûr. Avec mes amis et quelques filles que je fréquentais trois fois par ans. Mais jamais avec un petit ami.

Que fallait-il que je fasse ? M'habiller très classique, ça ferait bizarre en discothèque…et ça risquait de décevoir Sirius. Le ringard était à éliminer immédiatement, déjà que je faisais pâle figure à côté de Sirius…si en plus je m'habillai en petite fille coincée…et la dernière solution, c'était la façon dont je me vêtais d'habitude lorsque je sortais en boîte.

Sexy, provoquant. Mais…Sirius risquait de trouver ça bizarre, non ? La sage petite sœur de son meilleur ami qu'il embrassait depuis deux jours, vêtue d'habits moulant, assez provocante. Il risquait même de me prendre pour une pute. Je refusai ça !

C'est donc avec ce nouveau souci en tête que je gagnai la cuisine. James et ma mère s'arrêtèrent de brailler en me voyant entrer, et c'est à peine si je le remarquai. J'allai directement me servir un jus d'orange et allai ensuite les saluer un à un. Je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque le grille-pain me fit bondir au plafond.

-Enfin, Luxy se réveille ! Rigola ma mère en m'affublant de son surnom ridicule.

-Figure-toi que je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, répliquai-je sèchement.

-Ce matin, tu veux dire, corrigea James en me souriant d'un air moqueur.

-La ferme, James, c'est pas marrant, le rembarrai-je en buvant une longue gorgée de mon jus d'orange.

-T'as quoi ? T'es dans ta période ? Demanda-t-il en se marrant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. La remarque typiquement masculine…ça me faisait pitié. Mon frère aussi d'ailleurs. Et c'est lui, l'aîné !

-Arrêtez vos bêtises, les enfants ! Dit ma mère.

-Bon, s'écria James, on peut, oui ou non ?

-Oh, c'est bon ! Oui ! Allez-y ! Mais si vous faîtes la moindre bêtises, je…

-Mais non, maman, tout ira bien, la rassura James (l'hypocrite !), on rentrera pas trop tard ! (C'est ça, ouais !)

-On verra ça.

-Quand devez-vous repartir à l'Ordre du Phoenix ? M'enquis-je.

-Tu es pressée que nous nous en allions ou quoi ? Rigola mon père en levant le nez de son journal pour me lançant un regard pétillant de malice.

-Non, je me renseigne. C'est tout.

J'avais plus qu'envie d'être de nouveau libre. Et d'avoir moins à me soucier de me faire prendre par trois personnes, lorsque j'étais en compagnie de Sirius.

-Demain, dit ma mère, normalement.

-Déjà ? S'exclama James, déçu.

Moi aussi, je l'étais un peu. C'était mes parents quand même, et je les voyais plus, ces derniers temps ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais ravie ! Si seulement je parvenais à éloigner mon frère et seulement mon frère…

-Eh oui, soupira mon père, c'est ça être un Auror. Que veux-tu ?

Sirius releva brusquement la tête. Je ne savais que trop bien son ambition à lui et à James pour cette carrière. Quels fous…

-Bon, fit James, et si on aller à la pisci…

-Tu n'y penses pas ! M'écriai-je, t'as vu le temps qu'il fait !

Il leva les yeux jusqu'à la fenêtre pour découvrir effectivement un ciel gris où les nuages s'amoncelaient les uns les autres, me faisant prévoir la pluie.

Exactement comme la veille…

Machinalement, je me tournai vers Sirius et croisai son regard. Je détournai rapidement les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, réalisant qu'il me regardait en douce. Il devait avoir penser à la même chose que moi…mais James ne devait rien remarquer.  
Ce dernier poussa un lourd soupir.

-Mais j'ai aucune envie de rester cloîtré ici ! Gémit-il.

-Au moins tu ne feras pas de bêtises, le rabroua notre mère.

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres sans défaut de Sirius. A mon tour, je le matai en douce. Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir. Le regarder à la dérober. Quand il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Quand il était on ne peut plus naturel.

Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite, que James aussi regardait son meilleur ami.

-On sort ? Proposa-t-il.

-Euh…

Il me lança un bref regard. Bref, mais remarqué par James. 

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de ma sœur ? Demanda-t-il.

J'aurai cru qu'il froncerait les sourcils en demandant ça. Mais non, il n'en fit rien. Il ri. Ça l'amusait. Peut-être s'imaginait-il, qu'en plus de vouloir être son frère, Sirius me considérait également comme sa sœur.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Ben, chais pas, déjà hier tu l'as laissé pour aller chez…

James lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Les parents étaient là. Sirius fit une pause. De quelques secondes. Que les parents ne remarquèrent pas.

-…Remus, acheva-t-il, alors, je pensai que…

James sembla réfléchir, et je coupai court à ses réflexions :

-Vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Sortez ! Je dois retrouver Sarah Guerlisman sur le chemin de Traverse…

Je me disais que si Sirius réduisait ses sorties avec James, celui-ci se douterait de quelque chose. Alors…je contactai Sarah sitôt mon petit déjeuner achevé. Elle était d'accord, de toute façon, cette fille était la première levée lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir et de s'amuser.  
J'ignorai encore qu'elle allait, par la suite, devenir ma meilleure amie, et un soutien précieux pour moi.

-Alors ? Me demanda Sarah Guerlisman, en s'élançant à ma rencontre, ses beaux cheveux bruns et lisses cascadant sur ses épaules avec une élégance qui lui était propre.

-Alors quoi ? Rétorquai-je en sentant venir les questions de cette fille si curieuse.

-Tu m'as fait annuler un rendez-vous avec un canon de toute beauté sous pretexte que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me raconter ! Me dit-elle, j'espère pour toi que c'est en rapport avec _l'autre_ canon de toute beauté.

Je grimaçai et elle me rendit ma grimace. On commença à marcher le long du chemin de Traverse. Tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas…

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te faire confiance, avouai-je.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, m'assura-t-elle, je suis pas du genre à raconter les secrets des autres aux premiers venus.

-Surtout que personne sinon nous deux n'est au courrant de…

-_Nous deux_ ? Releva-t-elle, les yeux brillants, alors ça veut dire que ça y est ? Dis donc, Lux, tu dois être sacrement perturbé pour révélé à une fille en qui tu n'accordes encore confiance que tu sors avec Sirius Black !

Ses mots me frappèrent. « Sors avec Sirius Black ». Sortir avec Sirius Black. Lux Potter sortir avec Sirius Black. Par contre, mon nom de famille gâchait tout. Combien allaient dire qu'il sortait avec moi parce que mon frère était son meilleur ami ?

-Alors ? Raconte un peu !  
-Euh…tu sais…y à pas grand-chose à raconter. Hier, James est partit voir son Evans…

-Ils sortent ensemble ? Coupa Sarah.

-Non, il essaie de se faire accepter dans son groupe…d'être ami avec elle…bref, hier c'était mon anniversaire, et il est partit en jurant de revenir le soir. Le fait est qu'il nous a contacté plus tard pour nous dire que finalement il sera pas là. Sirius et moi nous sommes restés seuls.

-Pas mal, fit-elle en souriant, c'était ton anniversaire ? Bon anniversaire ! Quel âge ?

-Seize, marmottai-je.

-Ça ne fait qu'une légère année de différence entre lui et toi, fit-elle remarquer.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, Sirius est du 23 Septembre. On a quasiment deux ans d'écart.

-Bah, un ou deux ans, c'est pas bien important. Donc, vous êtes restés seuls toute la journée d'hier, résuma-t-elle.

-Oui. Et on a eu une panne de courrant.

-Comme c'est romantique ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton amusé, et c'est là que, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, vous avez cédé à votre passion brûlante ?

-Sarah Guerlisman ! Grondai-je mais mon sourire dévoila mon amusement tu vas me laisser finir, oui ou non ?

-Mais oui, consentit-elle, vas-y, je t'en pris.

-Donc. Nous sommes allés dans ma chambre.

Une étincelle d'espièglerie traversa ses yeux, je m'arrêtai de parler, mais elle ne dit rien.

-Juste pour attendre que l'électricité revienne.

-Attend ! M'interrompit-elle, c'est la dernière fois que je te coupe, je te jure ! Mais…ta maison fonctionne comme les maisons moldus ? T'utilises l'électricité ?

-Eh ouais. Une des folies de mon père.

-Donc, vous attendez le retour de l'électricité.

-Oui.

-Elle est revenue ?

-Non. On était là, et il m'a embrassé.

-Oooh ! Quand je te le disais ! C'est romantique !

-Tu parles. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de romantique là-dedans. On était dans ma chambre. Sur mon lit. (Un sourire pervers se dessinait sur son visage). Le paysage de dehors était on ne peut plus lugubre, j'étais pas trop rassurée, peureuse comme je suis, et il a cédé, il m'a embrassé.

-Et depuis ?

-Juste après, mes parents sont rentrés. C'est mon père qui a remit l'électricité.

Elle s'esclaffa.

-Les parents ? Carrément ? Quel timing ! Ma pauvre Lux !

-ça va, ils repartent demain. Depuis on a eu une conversation. Il m'a dit qu'il était sérieux. Après tout, je suis la sœur de son meilleur ami, il peut pas se permettre de jouer, dit-il.  
-Bien sûr ! Dans cette histoire, c'est tout ou rien ! Soit il se décide, soit il ne fait rien. Il a fait son choix.

-Mais…

-Il aime James. Tu es sa sœur. Tu dois être la fille qu'il connaît le mieux. La _seule_ qu'il connaisse. Même s'il aime avoir ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir, il aime trop ton frère, pour jouer.

-Tu crois ?

-Je t'assure ! Je te dis pas qu'il est amoureux de toi. Vous commencez à peine. Toi-même tu ne l'aimes pas encore réellement. Ça viendra.

-…

-Autre chose ?

-Ce soir, il sort en boîte.

Elle me lança un regard étonné. Ben ouais…un gars qui sort avec une fille et va en boîte tout seul…plutôt bizarre…

-La meilleure amie d'Evans, Katleen Smith veut Sirius.

-Merde. Mais lui, il en pense quoi ?

-Il l'aime pas du tout. Déjà avant…avant ce qui s'est passé hier, j'avais surpris une conversation entre lui et James. Pour que Smith fasse connaître Evans à James, elle veut qu'il lui fasse connaître Sirius. Et James insiste lourdement. Résultat, ils sortent en boîte tous les quatre, ce soir. Mais Sirius a bien dit à James qu'il ferait que danser et boire.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Si haut, qu'il disparut sous sa mèche brune.

-Boire ?

-Ouais. Bref, il m'a dit qu'après, on sortirait dans une discothèque Londonienne. Tous les deux. Que tous les deux.

-…

-Mais…Sarah…comment tu t'habilles quand le meilleur ami de ton frère qui te connaît depuis que t'es gosse t'invite en boîte ?

-Ben…comme tu veux.

-Maiiis…si je m'habille trop discret, il va me prendre pour une coincosse…

-Il te connaît, Lux.  
-Et si je suis trop…provocante, il va me prendre pour une pute.

-N'importe quoi, soupira Sarah, ça lui fera plaisir. Il se dira pas que t'es une catin, il sera content parce qu'il se dira que tu fais des efforts pour lui plaire. Y a pas à chercher plus loin. Et puis, comme tu dis, il te connaît depuis que t'es gosse. Il te connaît. Jamais il te prendra pour une pute parce que tu t'habilles sexy. Lux…

Des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Mettant notre conversation de côté, on se précipita dans la première boutique venue. Et je me rendis alors compte où j'étais tombé. Une boutique de fringue…Sarah inspectait déjà tout.

Il exhiba une minirobe, bleu à bretelle.

-Tu plaisantes ? M'exclamai-je en comprenant là où elle voulait en venir, jamais je ne mettrai ça !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Le soir de mon anniversaire tu étais habillée très…sexy, Lux.

-Mais c'était pas prévu qu'il soit là ! D…devant lui…ça me gêne…

Et je savais pas pourquoi.

-Il 'as pas pris pour une pute, lors de ma soirée, d'ailleurs…il t'as pas quitté des yeux de la soirée…

Je secouai violement la tête. Même si je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait pas tort…

-Ça t'as jamais dérange pour Teddy, remarqua-t-elle l'air songeur.

Oups…le sujet à éviter…Teddy…il allait vraiment falloir que je rompe avec lui…mais j'avais pas envie de lui faire de la peine. Et il allait me falloir une excuse…

-Au fait…

Sarah se tourna vers moi.

-Pour Teddy…t'as fais quelque chose ?

Je regardai ailleurs, gênée.

-J'en étais sûre ! Déclara-t-elle, oh ! Et ça, Lux ? T'aimes ?

Je jetai un bref regard à ce qu'elle me montrait…et craquais. J'aimai les belles choses…les fringues n'y coupaient pas…une jupe. Mini, certes. Mais en cuir noir…  
…je stoppai net.

-Nan…

-Tu plaisantes ? S'étonna-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents (elle avait deviné que j'avais flashé sur le vêtement !), mais enfin…moi, je suis sûre qu'elle t'irait à ravir.

-Non…murmurai-je alors qu'elle approchait de plus en plus de moi.  
-Essaie-la, au moins, on verra après.

Et, cédant, j'entrai dans la cabine d'essayage, pendant qu'elle raclait encore la boutique…je baissai mon jean's et enfilait la jupe. Pile la bonne taille…hasard ou Sarah avait-elle un bon coup d'œil ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me regardais dans la glace… mouais… pas mal, sans plus.

-Lux !

La voix de Sarah me parvint, et me tira de mes pensées. Je tirai les rideaux de la cabine d'essayage. Elle avait dans ses mains un bustier rouge sang.

-Tu vois ? Fis-je, ça me va pas et…

-Tais-toi, marmonna-t-elle, et enfile-moi, ça. C'est ton top qui va pas.

Je fis une grimace qui la fit rire.

-Allez, essaie-moi ça, Miss.

Elle me replanta là, avec le débardeur rouge…ma couleur favorite…dans les mains.

Décidant que j'avais qu'à lui obéir, j'enlevai mon top et mettais le débardeur. Décolleté plongeant…

Elle revint à se moment, là. J'entendis ses pas de l'autre côté du rideau.

-Lux ? T'es prête ?

-Euh…ouais. A peu près.

Elle entra et me jaugea du regard, appréciateur.

-A toi, ça va, fit-elle, t'as des seins.

-…

-Sur moi, ça fait banale…mais sur toi…on t'as déjà dis que t'avais une poitrine à faire pâlir les belles blondes ?

-Je me rattrape au niveau du fessier, je crois, répliquai-je en mettant mes deux mains sur mes hanches.

-Tu es très spéciale. Généralement, lorsqu'on fait un compliment, on cherche pas à se dévaloriser.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais m'habiller comme ça, ce soir ?

-T'as intérêt, rétorqua-t-elle, je t'ai trouvé des bottes et un collier superbes pour aller avec tout ça.

-Rêve.

-Essaie au moins.

Je soupirai et m'accroupis d'une façon très enfantine pour essayer les cuissardes en cuir noir qu'elle me tendait et me relevai, accrochant le pendentif étincelant, en faux diamant, et en forme d'étoile à mon cou.

-J'aime, murmura-t-elle.  
-Tu aimes toujours les garçons, hein ? Lançai-je pour la taquiner.  
- Mhm…à présent, je ne sais plus trop, plaisanta-t-elle. Ce qui est bien avec toi, Lux, c'est que t'es mignonne. T'es pas magnifique. Loin d'être un top modèle. Mais, mignonne. Et, perso, je trouve que c'est mieux d'être mignonne que magnifique.  
-Ok…marmottai-je, merci. Mais c'est pas en me faisant des compliments que tu me convaincras d'acheter tout ça !

-Très bien, fit-elle, exaspérée, enlève tout ça, alors.

Elle tira violemment les rideaux. J'aurai dû voir venir la supercherie…tranquillement et savourant ma victoire, je me déshabillai. Sitôt que je fus sorti, elle me dit qu'elle devait voir quelque chose, qu'elle en avait pas pour longtemps, que j'avais cas l'attendre dehors. Docilement, je l'attendais dehors. Elle ressortit avec des paquets plein les bras. 

-Eh ben ! Fis-je, impressionnée, tu t'es gâtée, dis-moi !

Elle me tendit les paquets.

-Quoi ? T'as la flemme de les porter ?

Et alors, je compris.

-Non ! Criai-je, t'as pas…

-T'es gentille, maintenant, Lux. Ça m'a coûté 400 £. Alors, t'as interêt à les mettre ce soir.

Je la fusillai du regard. Elle me connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que je le ferai.

-T'abuse, grognai-je.

-C'est pour ton bien, p'tite fille. Bon, et si on allait, soit dans une autre boutique, soit boire un verre avant qu'on soit trempé ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est après avoir vérifié une énième fois le maquillage que j'avais promis à Sarah de mettre, que je regardai d'un air étrange la fenêtre grande ouverte de ma chambre. Sauter par là ? Nan…ça craignait vraiment trop.

Mes parents étaient allés se coucher vers vingt et une heures, et mon frère et Sirius étaient sortis sur le coup de vingt deux heures. Il était une heure et demie.

J'avais une demi-heure, devant moi, et Sirius viendrait me chercher. Mais, je devais être dehors à deux heures du matin, m'avait-il dit. Et je devais surtout ne pas me faire prendre _et_ par mes parents _et_ par James.

Mais non. Décidément, je n'allais pas pouvoir sortir par la fenêtre. Alors, j'ouvrai lentement la porte, priant pour ne pas qu'elle grince. Elle grinça. Mais mes parents étaient trop bien endormis pour l'entendre. Je remerciai Merlin. Je réexaminais mes cheveux laissés lâchés sur mes épaules, encore un peu mouillés, dans le miroir du couloir, et descendais, prenant tout mon temps pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Arrivée en bas, sans trop de problème, j'ouvrai la porte à l'aide de ma baguette et marmonnai un sort pour qu'elle aille se poser sur la table basse du salon, situé derrière le hall.

Enthousiaste à l'idée de n'avoir rencontré aucun problème pour l'instant, j'accélérai, une fois dans le jardin.

J'eus à peine le temps de les entendre transplaner, que je me planquai derrière un arbre, pour sortir de l'autre côté. Une fois, hors du jardin du Manoir, je me penchai pour voir s'il s'agissait bien d'eux. Mais, comme il faisait nuit, je voyais rien !

Heureusement, j'entendis leurs voix.

-T'as abusés, grommelait une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de James.

-De nous deux, je sais pas qui abuse le plus, là, tu vois.

Comme je l'avais prévu, je reconnaissais immédiatement la voix suave et chaude de Sirius. Une voix décidément incomparable.

-Elle t'a maté toute la soirée.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué ! Répliqua la voix de Sirius. 

Cette sale garce de Smith…il ne pouvait que s'agir d'elle.

-D'habitude, tu dis pas non lorsqu'une fille te fais les yeux doux, fit remarquer mon frère, apparemment très perspicace (j'imaginai parfaitement son froncement de sourcil en prononçant cette phrase), qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aujourd'hui ?

-Si je la touche, elle va s'accrocher, me haïr, Evans, en bonne copine, va me détester aussi. Si Smith te hais, t'auras jamais Lily. C'est ça que tu veux ?  
-T'es pas obligé de la plaquer une fois que t'auras couché avec ! Protesta James.

Ils passaient leur temps à avoir la même querelle ou quoi ?

Sirius soupira.

-Tu comptes rentrer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix irritée.

Il devait se douter de ma présence…moi aussi, à sa place ça m'aurait mis en rogne que mon meilleur ami parle de ça…

-Et toi ? Tu vas où, déjà ?

-Personality Disco.

-Ah…tu dois y retrouver quelqu'un ?

-Une fille.

-C'est sérieux avec elle ?

-Nan.

-D'accord…bon, alors, à demain.

-C'est ça. A demain.

J'entendis le pas traînant de James. Apparemment, il se posait des questions et aurait voulu, lui aussi, aller au _Personality Disco._ Sirius attendit encore un peu.

-Euh…fis-je, il est rentré ? Ça y est ?

J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de l'angle du mur de la maison. 

-Normalement, ouais, répondit-il en apparaissant et en avançant à grand pas vers moi, ça va, toi ?  
-Ça va, dis-je, et toi ? Ta soirée ?

-Emmerdante, comme prévue, répliqua-t-il en me souriant, bah…t'as entendu James…

Je lui rendais son sourire. J'imaginai que le mien était bien moins éblouissant, mais, le voir et savoir qu'il s'était emmerdé à cette soirée, ça me faisait sourire.

-Bon, ben, on y va, déclara-t-il en prenant ma main et en me collant contre lui.

-Au _Personality Disco_ ?

-Non, j'ai dis ça pour que James ait pas la mauvaise idée de venir me voir.

-On va où, alors ?

-Tu verras.

Et, là-dessus, tout se mit à tournoyer autour de nous. L'instant d'après, on se retrouvait devant un grand bâtiment, en plus cœur de Londres, une musique assourdissante provenant de l'endroit. Je levai les yeux pour repérer le slogan de la discothèque.

_«White disco ». _

Il me lâcha et je pus mieux le regarder, la rue étant éclairée par des réverbères. Jean's bleu marine et chemise noire. C'est seulement quand je me ressaisissais, réalisant à quel point il était impoli de fixer une personne de la sorte, que je réalisai que lui aussi me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? Fis-je.

Ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur les miens. Deux brasiers. C'était deux brasiers. Dedans brillait une flamme indescriptible. Je ne lisais que du pur désir dedans. Même si je cherchai une lueur de mépris…ou autre. Il avait l'air un peu surpris, certes, mais le désir primait.

-Rien, murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

Je réduisais le peu d'espace nous séparant et collai mes lèvres aux siennes. Je ne saurai dire…j'en prenais conscience maintenant…il avait toujours l'air extrêmement prudent lors de nos baisers. Toujours.

Il rompit le baiser et nous partîmes vers la discothèque.

Je reconnus alors la musique. Les Sex Pistols. I love rock'n'roll. Un grand sourire se forma sur mon visage. Trop grand, sûrement car il rit et me demanda :

-T'aimes ?

-Les Sex Pistols ? J'adore !  
-Si James savait ça…soupira-t-il.

-S'il savait quoi ? Criai-je parce qu'avec le vacarme dans la salle on avait du mal à s'entendre, qu'on se fréquente ? (J'avais toujours du mal à dire « sortir avec moi »), que je sois en boîte ? Que j'écoute les Sex Pistols ou que je sois habillée comme ça ?

Ça me dérangeait même plus que ça le choque. J'avais confiance en moi, pour le moment, grâce aux conseils de Sarah !

-Un peu tout, je crois.  
-Tu sais…personne n'est pareil devant sa famille et…

-Je sais, coupa-t-il, ça me déplaît pas. Moi aussi, tu sais, je suis différent avec mes amis et…

Il laissa la phrase en suspens comme je l'avais fais. Je craquais devant son sourire en coin et un grand sourire fendit mon visage. Il emprisonna mon visage dans ses paumes et il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, avec moins de retenu que précédemment. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et, pour la première fois, ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos, quittant l'endroit strict qu'étaient mes hanches.

La soirée se passa sans problème apparent. La discothèque était bien trop grande pour que nous risquions d'être reconnue par qui que se soit. Nous bavâmes trois whiskies pour lui, deux cocktails au rhum pour moi. L'avantage avec ce genre de boîte, c'est qu'elle est tellement bondée de monde qui touche tout ce qui bouge, que personne ne prêtait attention à nous. J'étais heureuse de vivre cette romance pas comme les autres, ici.

-T'as l'air de bonne humeur ce soir, remarqua-t-il.

-Oui. C'est parce qu'ici, personne ne nous connaît, reconnu-je.   
-Ah bon, rit-il, ouais, c'est clair qu'ici, t'es la sœur de personne, je suis l'ami de personne. On est juste…ensemble.

Il avait mit le doigt dessus. C'était ça qui me rendait si folle de joie. Nous rentrâmes vers cinq heures. Comme deux voleurs (mais Dieu que j'aimai avoir cette relation secrète), on rentra au Manoir.

-Tu me raccompagnes ? Proposai-je en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu que _lui_, faisait à la perfection.

Il éclata de rire. Un grand sourire se forma sur mon visage. Sarah pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, que pour l'instant, on était pas amoureux…jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

-Tu connais pas le chemin ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ce froncement disparut aussitôt qu'il déposa un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres. On monta les escaliers le plus calmement possible, mais on pouvait pas s'empêcher de ricaner comme des gosses.

Ma chambre était au bout du couloir. On y entra. Je verrouillai la porte derrière moi.

Il m'embrassa et ses mains glissèrent comme précédemment le long de mon dos, sa main remontait lascivement sur celui-ci.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ce baiser. Comme une sorte d'urgence. J'éprouvai exactement la même chose. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Sa langue fouillait avidement ma bouche.  
Sa bouche quitta la mienne et il embrassa ci et là, mon visage, baisant mes joues, le coin de mes lèvres, descendant le long de ma gorge. Instinctivement, je renversai la tête.

Il ne parut pas vraiment étonné, au contraire, plus désireux. Ses dents mordillèrent doucement la jonction de mon cou et de mes épaules. Je gémis doucement.

Comme si ça avait actionné une alarme, il se recula. Lentement, mais il se recula.

-Je vais y aller, dit-il, a demain.

Ça me fit quelque chose. Pourquoi s'en allait-il ? Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

Je tirai sur le pan de sa chemise. Elle était mouillée de sueur. Il avait fait chaud dans la discothèque.

-Attend, fis-je.  
-Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, me dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

-Dis-moi…suppliai-je en ignorant sa remarque, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu sembles toujours distant et prudent avec moi. Là, encore…

Il soupira. Ça me fit un peu plus mal au cœur. Je comprenais pas.

-C'est pas ça…

-C'est parce que j'ai jamais couché avec personne ?

-Non, coupa-t-il en me vrillant d'un regard que venait de traverser une étincelle de colère, non, c'est pas ça !

-Alors quoi ?

-Je…j'ai l'impression, que c'est mal de te toucher.

J'éclatai de rire. Un rire nerveux. Agité d'un petit tremblement.

-Eclaire-moi, dis-je, c'est parce que je suis la sœur de James ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme la sœur _de_, et pas comme Lux et uniquement Lux ?

Je me demandai ce que je foutais. Je passai mon temps à lui déballer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, étant d'une nature à dire ce que j'avais à dire, même ça pouvait blesser.

Son regard gris, qu'il avait détourné, se posa une nouvelle fois sur moi.

-Non, soupira-t-il. Alors, c'était ça ?

-C'était ça quoi ?

-Depuis hier…tu sembles perturbée par quelque chose.

-…  
-Je ne te vois pas comme sa sœur. Si c'était que ça, y aurait longtemps que j'aurai fait quelque chose. C'est juste que…depuis quelque temps…un truc a changé. Tu es plus que toutes les autres, peut-être parce que je te connais.

Je me doutai que je ne devais pas lui demander d'aller plus loin. Sirius était un homme de geste, pas de mot. Les mots, c'était pas son truc.

Il prit mon visage entre ses paumes et il serra un peu trop fort.

-Que tu sois la sœur d'untel ou d'untel, ça a rien à faire dans toute cette histoire ! Je m'en fiche ! Le seul truc, c'est que, si t'avais pas été la sœur de James, j'aurai jamais appris à te connaître !

-Et…le fait que j'ai que seize ans…

-On s'en fiche, dit-il en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel, le seul truc de gênant, c'est que James risque de me lancer un Avada Kedavra quand il sera mis au courrant.

J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimai. Je n'osai pas. D'abord, parce que j'ignorai comment il allait le prendre, ensuite parce que c'était trop tôt.

-Je vais y aller, dit-il, euh…demain soir, à vingt heures, même endroit.  
-Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Parce que, répondit-il en riant.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et partit. Je restai un moment seul, comme une conne, puis, j'allai me démaquiller dans la salle de bain. Je regardai soudain mon coton tâché du noir de mon mascara.

« Tu es plus que toutes les autres » avait-il dit.

Et mon habituel sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je le vis dans le miroir. Et fus étonnée de constater qu'il était très beau. Eblouissant.

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 8**_

_Impressions ? Personnellement, je n'aime pas ce chapitre…_

23


	8. Fears

**_Titre : _**Temptation.

**_Auteur : _**Tiflovehpworld

**_Date : _**29 Janvier 2007

**_Disclaimer _**: tout à la m'dame Rowling !

_**Le coin à Tif :**_

Coucou !!

Désolée pour mon retard. Je crois que j'arriverai plus à écrire un chapitre par semaine. Entre les cours, les devoirs et les autres petites choses, je n'ai pas le temps. Pour faire un juste milieu, comme j'ai mis deux semaine à vous pondre ce chapitre, je vais poster tous les dix jours. La prochaine publication aura donc lieu le 7 Février.

Je remercie comme toujours mes revieweurs (waouh ! Déjà 114 reviews pour seulement 7 chapitres, c'est un véritable rêve ! Merci, merci, merci !!) :

Chaton weasley, Claes, Miss Lalou, Lena, Meiko-chan, pauline, Anya, Millou95 (100e review, oui ! lol ), Marmot, Samia, Thierry, kate, Samara83, boule de suite et casi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

_**Chapitre 8**_

**_Fears. _**

-Putain, je suis crevéééé, déclara Sirius en baillant exagérément, la main devant sa bouche.

-Hein ? S'étonna James, déjà ? Mais il est que dix heures !

Je jetai également à Sirius mon regard le plus étonné. Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions ensemble. Une semaine que nous bernions James.

-Tu vieillis, Patmol ! S'exclama James, je vais faire quoi, moi ?

Sirius ne lui répondit pas. Il se leva. James et lui venaient juste de terminer leur partie d'échec.

-Alors, on sort pas ce soir ? Insista James.

-Nan…chui mort.

James fit la moue. Et laissa tomber. Sirius passa près de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, chose qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire, bien avant que nous sortions ensemble.

-Bon, déclara James quand il fut partit, Lux ?

Je paniquai. Lux…Lux quoi ? Qu'avait-il deviné ? Qu'avait-il découvert ?

-Tu fais une partie avec moi ?

Je manquai de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que ça !

-Impossible : je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis chez Sarah ce soir.

-Ah, ouais…t'es souvent chez elle, ces temps-ci…

James avait beau être naïf, il n'était pas un idiot !

-Ouais, dis-je en évitant son regard inquisiteur, on devient bonne copine, toutes les deux.

-Ah, fit-il, elle pourrait elle-aussi venir un de ces quatre. C'est toujours toi qui vas chez elle.

Sarah avait accepté avec un enthousiasme débordant de me servir d'alibi, à une condition : que je lui raconte tout, le lendemain. Ce que je faisais. J'avais l'impression que niveau discrétion, elle tenait parole…

-Oh, tu sais, répondis-je en me levant à mon tour, ses parents sont assez strictes.

-Je vois pas le rapport, avoua James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben…on est seuls. Alors, ils sont pas chauds à l'idée que leur fille soit chez des gens où y a pas les parents.

-Faudrait peut-être qu'ils prennent conscience que leur fille n'est plus une enfant ! S'exclama James d'un ton scandalisé.

-Ouais…bon, tu m'excuses, je dois encore aller me préparer, si ça continue, je vais être en retard…marmonnai-je.

Sur ce, je le plantai là. Il me laissait un peu plus sortir qu'avant. Ma mère avait mit les points sur les I. Ou je sortais quand je voulais, ou le grand frère resterait cloîtré à la maison en même temps que sa sœur…

Y a pas à dire…il sont utiles parfois les parents !

Mais j'étais bien trop pressée pour m'attarder sur ces pensées inutiles. Je gambadai (c'était le cas de le dire !) dans les escaliers et déboulais dans ma chambre. Par la fenêtre, j'aperçu son signal : une étincelle bleu produite par sa baguette. Je m'activai dans la salle de bain, me déshabillai, prenais une douche de cinq minutes, me séchais les cheveux à la va-vite, enfilais la robe verte d'eau que m'avait conseillée Sarah, me mettais une touche de fond de teint, et partais.

James n'eut pas le temps de sortir pour analyser ma tenue, j'étais déjà dehors lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du salon. Savourant pleinement la sensation de liberté qui me prenait, je le rejoignais, comme toujours, à l'angle du mur, en dehors du jardin.

-Pas trop tôt, grommela Sirius lorsque je vins à sa rencontre.

-Alors, quoi ? Demandai-je en tournant sur moi-même, ça valait pas le coup d'attendre ?

Il attrapa ma main et je m'arrêtai. Il me contempla plus longuement que nécessaire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Le taquinai-je, tu n'aimes pas ?

Il éclata de rire et me serra brièvement contre lui.

-J'adore ! Non, je me disais juste que je t'avais jamais vu en robe auparavant.

-Ah bon, fis-je, t'as peut-être raison. Devant, James, j'évite tout ce qui dévoile trop de peau devant le sexe masculin.

Nous rîmes ensemble. Il m'attira d'un geste brusque et, l'instant d'après, nous nous trouvions sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je me collai à lui et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je trouvai qu'on faisait de plus en plus couple. J'aimai ça.

A force de déambuler dans les rues, je finis par lui demander :

-On va où, comme ça ?

-Manger un morceau.

-A dix heure ? M'étonnai-je en riant.

-Avec James, on a pas trop le choix ! Dit-il en m'imitant.

On finit par atterrir dans un restaurant Italien. On se foutait d'où on était, l'essentiel, c'était d'être ensemble, sans mon frère dans les pattes.

Notre premier resto…

J'en rêvassai toute seule.

-Vous désirez un apéritif ?

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte qu'il allait bien falloir qu'on mange ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sirius qui me regardait, attendant ma réponse.

-Un Ricard, déclarai-je en offrant mon sourire le plus éblouissant au serveur.

-Un whisky, ajouta Sirius en faisant de même.

Le serveur nota notre commande et partit.

-Tu prends toujours un whisky ? Demandai-je mais c'était plus une affirmation qu'une demande.

-Tu es obligé de faire ça ?

J'ouvrai mes yeux grands comme deux soucoupes.

-Sourire comme ça au serveur.

Je me détendis et me penchai vers lui, lui lançant une superbe vue sur mon décolleté.

-Oh…le grand Sirius Black tombeur de ces dames serait-il jaloux ?

-Non, affirma-t-il en se refermant.

Un silence s'installa. Pesant. Je m'énervai. C'était pas la peine de se refermer comme une huître ! ça m'avait plutôt fait plaisir de constater qu'il était jaloux.

-C'est parce que ça fait une semaine qu'on est ensemble que tu m'as emmené au restaurant ? Demandai-je, en essayant de briser le silence, une voix que le serveur nous eût amené notre apéritif et nous eût prit nos commande (un lasagne et une pizza).

Il leva vers moi des yeux carrément étonnés.

-Une semaine que quoi ?

Alala, les hommes et leur tact légendaire…je me renfrognai. Même si tel n'avait pas été son idée, il aurait au moins pas faire semblant !

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
-Laisse tomber.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Pour rien.

J'attrapai ma fourchette, déterminée et commençai à mâcher rageusement mes aliments. Il me regarda, un instant, amusé par ma réaction et ; soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il, c'était ça ! Ça fait une semaine qu'a eu lieu ton anniversaire et qu'on s'est « mis ensemble » !

-Oh ! Fis-je ironiquement, c'est fou, il a finit par s'en souvenir !

-Allez, Lux, dit-il, tu vas pas faire la gueule pour ça…

-Et pourquoi pas ? Répliquai-je, énervée par son air si sûr.

-Parce que c'est con.

-Et alors ? Marmonnai-je, toi aussi, t'as des réactions complètement puériles…

-Comme ?

Je ne répondis rien, et il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Ah, tu parles du serveur ?

-Oh ! Répétai-je, c'est fou, il a finit par s'en souvenir !

-T'es bête, murmura-t-il doucement en se penchant par-dessus la table.

Et voilà. On y était. J'étais bien trop faible devant lui. Il suffisait qu'il sourit, qu'il me regarde intensément, et, surtout ! Qu'il m'embrasse, pour que le monde autour de moi s'efface, pour que je lui pardonne tout. J'allai pour passer mes bras autour de sa nuque, et pour approfondir le baiser, lorsqu'il se détacha de moi.

Je lui envoyai un regard noir et il rit doucement.

-Sois sage, chuchota-t-il, on est dans un endroit publique.  
-Tu crois que je sais pas me contrôler ?

-Avec moi, non.

-Ben voyons !

On passa la soirée, comme ça. A parler de tout et rien, à échanger de léger baiser, à manger, à boire, à rire. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie autant attachée à un homme…peut-être parce que celui-là, je le connaissais depuis des années.

Vers deux heures du matin, alors que le restaurant s'était déjà considérablement vidé, on choisit de rentrer. J'espérai qu'on terminerai la soirée dans ma chambre, et qu'on ne se séparerait pas en haut de l'escalier.

Chose qui m'avait agréablement surprise au début ; il ne me touchait pas, il n'y avait pas de sexe entre nous, pour le moment. Rien que des baisers enflammés et quelques mains qui se baladent. Mais je m'étais déjà surprise à plusieurs reprise à regretter ce manque de contact physique. Je voulais plus, mais, en même temps, ne pas aller trop vite, prendre mon temps.

Tout était contradictoire.

Bref, avant qu'il aille payer (car, on payait chacun notre tour nos sorties, et que cette fois-ci, c'était le sien) je m'éclipsais dans les toilettes, histoire d'aller au petit coin et de retoucher le maquillage.

Ceci fait, je revenais et…me figeai. Il était toujours là, accoudé au comptoir, je le voyais de dos, mais il parlait avec la fille que je détestais le plus au monde. Plus ou moins que cette Katleen Smith. A voir. Leslie Turner. Mon pire cauchemar. La fille parfaite. La fille qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux. La fille qui s'était faite adorer par les Maraudeurs et qui venait chez moi, à l'époque, faisant pratiquement partie de la famille. Comme il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans le restaurant, j'entendais ce qu'ils disaient. Je me planquais derrière le mur, et tendais l'oreille. Je me demandai qui j'allai tuer si jamais il me trompait. Lui ou elle.

-Oh, faisait-elle, tu es accompagné alors…

Exactement ma vieille ! Accompagné et ce, pour longtemps ! Je me maudissais de tirer déjà des plans sur la comète…après tout, Sirius était un homme à femme…je n'étais sûr de rien dans cette histoire. Il s'était même séparé de Leslie Turner, à l'époque, alors qu'il en était amoureux. Mais les années avaient passées depuis…

-Alors, c'était bel et bien vrai…soupira-t-elle.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quelle nunuche ! Elle aurait pu jouer dans le film parfait dégoulinant de guimauve.

-Comment ?

Oulà…c'était mauvais pour moi, tout ça. Si elle vendait la mèche, j'allais avoir de sérieux ennuis. Il allait me détester. Me mépriser. Quel genre de personne ferait ça ? Après tout, quand on aime, on veut le bonheur de la personne aimée. Mais personnellement, je préférai que son bonheur soit avec moi. Leslie Turner ne le rendrait jamais heureux. Elle avait eu sa chance, l'avait manqué. Si elle l'avait vraiment comblé, jamais il ne l'aurait plaqué même pour vivre sa vie.

-On raconte que tu es casé, avoua-t-elle.

Ne demande pas qui ! Ne demande pas qui !

-Ah bon…dit Sirius, c'est pas officiel. Casé…c'est un grand mot.

Faisait-il comme toujours ? Mentir pour ne pas que la nouvelle se répande, ou mentait-il pour lui laisser des espoirs. Au cas où.

-Je la connais ?  
-Non.

-Elle…elle n'est pas à Poudlard ?

-Non…

-Oh, alors, un peu plus vieille que nous, j'imagine ?

-Ouais.

Elle jeta un regard en direction des toilettes et je me planquai.

-Tu me la présentes ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je préfère pas.

-Allons, Sirius ! Toi et moi, c'est du passé ! Je serai ravie de la…

-T'es sûr de ça ?

-…

-Franchement, Leslie, je préfèrerai que tu t'en ailles.

-…

-ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

-D'accord.

J'entendis des pas et je retournai aux toilettes, pour ne pas arriver directe après son départ. Je me calmai, pendant deux secondes, et je revins dans le restaurant, en tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître.

-ça y est ! Lançai-je d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux, t'as réglé la note ?

-Hein ? Ah, ouais, répondit-il en se levant de sa chaise sur laquelle il s'était rassit. Allez, viens, on y va.

-On rentre tout de suite ?

-Nan, attend, on va faire un tour avant.  
-D'accord.

Apparemment, il avait décidé de ne rien me dire ; je me demandai bien pourquoi.

A) pour pas que je m'inquiète pour « rien ».   
B) parce que ça le troublait, et qu'il voulait vraiment pas que je sois au courrant.

-Y a pas grand monde, fis-je remarquer alors qu'on déambulé sur le chemin de traverse.

Un frisson me parcourut. Il glissa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il ne me regardait pas. Il regardait droit devant lui, l'air songeur.

-Sirius ? Appelai-je.  
-Mhm… ?

Je tirai un peu trop fort sur sa chemise. Sa distance me terrifiait. J'étais sur qu'il pensait à Leslie. Comme j'avais tiré, il tourna son visage vers moi.

-Embrasse-moi.

Il resta étonné. Un moment. Moi-même, j'avais un peu honte. C'était la première fois que je le demandai. D'habitude, j'attendais qu'on m'embrasse ou je me rapprochai de façon assez explicite. Mais là…

Je fourrai mon visage dans son bras.  
Et…il prit mon visage entre ses bras et m'embrassa comme un désespéré. Ses lèvres se firent pressentes, et non douce et tendres comme d'habitude. Il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans ce baiser. Comme si c'était le dernier. A cette pensée, je me figeai et approfondissait le baiser. J'enfonçai mes mains dans sa tignasse noire et m'accrochai à lui, me soudait à lui.

Sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche, et sa main franchit la limite. Elle se posa sur ma poitrine.

Le repousser ? L'idée m'effleura…un instant…mais je n'en fis rien. J'étais trop bien. Je jouai avec sa langue, et abandonnai ses cheveux pour aplatir mes mains sur ses joues. Je goûtai au chocolat du gâteau qu'il avait mangé. A ma grande surprise, il ne chercha pas à me caresser les seins. Il laissa juste sa main posée dessus.  
Je me détachai de lui, à bout de souffle, et, hypnotisée par son regard gris profond, je fixai ses yeux. Il me prit dans ses bras, avec cette même violence. A m'étouffée. Je répondis lentement à son étreinte. Mais il allait finir par m'étouffer !

-Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, demandai-je.

Il desserra un peu son étreinte, m'enlaçant doucement, sa tête bien au-dessus de mon crâne.  
Sans me lâcher pour autant.

-Nan, fit-il, je te lâcherai pas.

Je me dis que sa phrase avait plusieurs sens, pour moi, qui venait de le voir parler avec Leslie Turne. Mais qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Moi ou lui-même ?

Je me blottis un peu plus au creux de ses bras. Comme si ce jour était le dernier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Il me laissa, après un dernier baiser, seule, assise sur le lit. Avec un étrange sentiment d'abandon, je gagnai la salle de bain. J'entrepris de me déshabiller, de me démaquiller et de me mettre vite fait en pyj'. J'en choisissais un au hasard. Alors que d'habitude, je le choisissais pour ne pas, que, le lendemain, si Sirius venait comme il le faisait souvent, il me trouve avec un horrible pyjama.

De retour dans ma chambre, je me jetai à plat ventre sur le lit…et pleurai. Parce que j'avais peur. Peur de le perdre. Alors que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'on était « ensemble ». Je le met entre guillemet, parce que je sais même pas ce qu'on est. Ce qu'on fait. Comment on peut considérer notre relation.

Et, cette semaine, avait été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Grâce a lui.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le perdre, après tout ça. Vivre sans avoir jamais connu un tel bonheur, c'était supportable. Je l'avais vécu chaque jour jusqu'à il y avait une semaine. Mais…vivre en ayant connu ça et en l'ayant perdu…c'était inenvisageable.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Luuuuuuuux !

Réveil en sursaut. Je bondis du lit. Qui était-ce ? Je reconnu vaguement la voix de James qui criait à tue-tête. je me levai, me dépêtrant de mes draps et, une fois que j'eus ouvert la porte, je me penchai par-dessus la rampe.

-Ouaaaais ? Pourquoi tu cris comme ça, Jamie, bordel ?  
-Quelqu'un pour toooooi !

-Attend une minute !

Je me renfermai illico presto dans ma chambre. Arrêt dans la salle de bain. Enfilage d'une petite robe d'été, démêlage de ma tignasse châtaine et ondulée qui partait dans tous les sens. Je me dis en me coiffant qu'il faudrait que je demande à James de me couper la frange. Je me ratai à chaque fois, quand j'essayai de la couper pour me dégager la vue moi-même.

Je descendis d'un bon pas, le cœur battant déjà à l'idée de voir Sirius. Mais j'appréhendai un peu. Manquais plus que Teddy, Nathan ou un autre du groupe se soit pointé chez moi !

Mais non…

-Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'écria Sarah Guerlisman en me tombant au cou.

-Euh…ouais…fis-je.

Je cherchai James des yeux. Il se tenait près de la porte d'entrée, l'air impatient.

-Tu as un train à prendre, James ? M'enquis-je ironiquement en voyant son pied tapoter nerveusement notre pauvre sol.

-Presque, répliqua-t-il, maintenant que t'es levé, je peux y aller.

-Oh. Tu pars ?

Sarah me lâcha et j'eu un vue parfaite sur James. C'était parfait. S'il partait et que Sarah ne s'éternisait pas, j'allai avoir une journée parfaite avec _mon_ Sirius…

-Ouais, répondit-il, avec Sirius, on va chez Lily.

Une douche froide. Avec Sirius. Chez Lily. Ça voulait forcément dire que…

-Depuis quand t'es dans les bonnes grâces d'Evans ? Grognai-je.

-Depuis que sa meilleure amie, Katleen m'introduit auprès d'elle, répondit James.

-Cette pétasse ! M'offusquai-je.  
-Evite de dire ça, s'il te plaît. Elle est très gentille. D'ailleurs, je la verrai bien avec notre incasable Sirius, rigola-t-il.   
-N'importe quoi, fis-je, Sirius est bien trop bien pour cette catin.

Il me jeta un regard indéchiffrable. J'eu une peur mortelle ; celle d'être découverte.

-Bon, eh bien, à ce soir, Lux. Faîtes pas trop de connerie.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, il y eu un malaise. Avant que Sarah ne me resaute dessus.

-Tu m'as fais peur ! Fais voir tes poignets ! Ah ! Ça va ! Tu t'ais pas ouvert les veines !

-Euh…

Et alors, seulement, je me rappelai. La veille, ne parvenant pas à dormir, je lui avais écris une interminable lettre sur l'état de mon pauvre petit cœur.

A l'évidence…elle m'avait pris pour une suicidaire.

-Calme Sarah, dis-je, j'ai jamais eu l'intention de me tuer.

-Ça t'arrive dès fois de répondre à ton courrier ?  
-Je dormais. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Elle pinça les lèvres, signe qu'elle était énervée.

-Mouais…m'enfin. Dis donc c'est super grand chez toi !  
-Quoi ? Tu l'ignorais ? Tu oublies que je suis la sœur de James Potter !

Elle rit. Je me détendis. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son sérieux, elle me fixa de ses beaux yeux :

-Bon, et si tu me racontais tout dans le détail devant un bon chocolat, maintenant ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la cuisine, à déguster les chocolats que James avait en réserve, tout en papotant. Je me rendis compte de l'heure (dix-huit heures vingt, quand même ! Jamais je n'avais dormis aussi tard !), et elle me raconta comment elle avait tenté durant toute la journée, de me joindre. Sans succès. Je me répandais en excuse. C'était bien la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Mais elle semblait déjà avoir passé l'éponge.

-Le fait qu'il ait revu Turner ne veut pas FORCEMENT dire que…

-Il était troublé, insistais-je, pas comme d'habitude. Il avait un truc, ça se voyait. A part Turner, je vois pas…

-Ouais…c'est vrai que de ce point de vu…marmonna Sarah.

Je m'affalai sur la table. Elle poussa du chocolat vers moi.

-Mange, dit-elle, c'est fait pour les gens en manque d'affection !

Je lui jeté un regard qui se voulait noir…avant d'éclater de rire. Tout cela était ridicule !

-Ecoute, Lux, fit-elle, je crois que tu te fais beaucoup de films pour pas grand-chose. Il a reparlé à la seule fille avec qui ç'a a été sérieux. Peut-être qu'il se pose des questions sur vous deux. Mais il t'apprécie, tellement ! Lux ! Dio mio ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

-Il est partit avec James aujourd'hui. Chez Evans. Vers cette salope de Smith…

-Il t'as dis lui-même qu'il irait là-bas, pour faire plaisir à James.

-Mais…

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux bruns.

-Lux…dis-moi…quelle est la chose la plus importante dans un couple ?  
-Ben…l'amour.

-Certes. Et la deuxième ?

Je la fixai. Incrédule. Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-La confiance, Lux, merde ! La confiance !

-Ah…ouais…  
-Si tu te mets dans tes états pareils juste à cause de ça, t'as pas finis d'en baver.

Je me tus. J'y pouvais rien. Je ne contrôlai malheureusement pas mes émotions.

-Tu es d'une nature très jalouse et possessive, Lux ? M'interrogea Sarah.

Inutile de mentir.

-Très.

-Alors, tu es vraiment tombé sur le mauvais gars. Sérieusement, Lux, comme tu crois que ça va être lorsque vous serez de nouveau à Poudlard ? Il est le chéri de ses dames ! Tu feras quoi ? Tu te laisseras abattre et tu briseras ton couple à cause de ton tempérament ?

-Je…

-Et puis, tu parles pas assez avec lui. Un couple, c'est aussi du dialogue. Tu devrai lui parler de Turner, chais pas moi.

-C'est bon de lui parler de Turner ?

-C'est quitte ou double. De 1, tu vas te sentir soulager. Et puis après…sois il va pas apprécier du tout, soit il va être aussi soulager.

Je la regardai par-dessus mon gros chocolat et lui demandai :

-Mais dis-moi, Sarah…on a le même âge ?

-Moui, pratiquement. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu as de l'expérience ? T'arrête pas de parler comme si tu t'y connaissais super-bien…

Elle éclata de rire. Je l'observai plus attentivement…oui, c'était sûr. Elle était très belle. C'était sûrement pas le genre de fille qui restait célibataire longtemps. Elle avait des cheveux magnifiques, des yeux à vous faire fondre et était assez bien foutue. En plus de ça, sympa et intelligente…putain, je me demandai ce qu'elle fichait à essayer de m'aider dans ma maladroite relation. Peut-être…parce que je m'appelai Potter.

-Non…excuse-moi, Lux. S'y connaître…répéta-t-elle rêveusement, eh bien…je crois que lorsqu'on a arrêté le compte des garçons avec qui tu es sortis, on peut conclure ça.

-Arrêté les comptes ? M'écriai-je, tu…tu…

-Es une salope ? Proposa-t-elle, non, je pense pas. A moins que pour toi « salope » signifie se lasser vite et n'avoir trouvé encore personne que tu aimes assez pour rester avec.

-Oh…euh…bien sûr. Donc, tu t'y connais.

-Mouais…je vais t'avouer un truc. La plupart des trucs que je te conseille, je le ferai pas, moi-même !

-Salope, grognai-je.

Elle éclata de rire et, se penchant par-dessus la table, m'attrapa par le cou. Je l'imitai et rigolai.

Elle me repoussa brusquement.

-Quoi, ricanai-je.

-Je viens de percuter que tu m'avais traité de salope ! Déclara-t-elle, mais tu sais, reprit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux, au lieu de me parler à moi de tes doutes, tu ferai mieux de lui en parler à lui.

Je la regardai en réfléchissant.

-Pour tout te dire, vous vous complétez assez bien, je trouve.  
-Ah bon ?

-T'as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez franc. Quand t'as un truc à dire, bah, tu le dis. Enfin, c'est l'impression que tu donnes.

-Je dois le saouler à toujours tout lui déballer.

-Naaaah. Il est avec toi pour ce que tu es. Change pas. Reste la fille qui lui plaît. De plus, je te le dis, vous vous complétez bien. Toi, tu es une pro du dialogue. Pour les gestes…bah, t'as jamais rien fais, alors c'est pas ton truc. Lui, c'est l'inverse, les geste, il gère. Mais dès qu'il faut discuter de la relation que vous entretenez…c'est plus son truc. Quand je te le dis que vous vous complétez ! Y a pas dire, c'est ta moitié… !

J'eus un sourire vaguement amusé.

-Tu as une façon bien à toi de voir les choses.

-Tu parles, répliqua-t-elle, je ne tenterai pas un dixième de ce que je te conseille de faire.

Je la regardai médusée. Ça fit redoubler son hilarité.

-Tu vois, fit-elle, toi et moi aussi, on se complète. Je propose des plans, tu les testes pour moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Incertaine, je gardais ma main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Ils pouvaient rentrer à n'importe quel moment. Il était stupide d'hésiter, maintenant. Je savais d'or et déjà que si je laissai tomber et retournai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je le regretterai, reviendrai et là, risquerai de me faire prendre.

Je pressai la poignée et ouvris la porte, la poussant. Elle cogna contre le mur à droite et fit un gros bruit. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la chambre et refermai doucement la porte derrière moi, veillant à être la plus silencieuse possible. J'inspectai les lieux, une fois la porte refermée. Je fus étonnée de ne pas y découvrir le même bordel qui régnait en maître dans la chambre de James.

_La chambre de Sirius…_

Impressionnée à la fois par mon audace et par le lieu, je restai les yeux écarquillés. Grand lit, sans baldaquin, lit fait. Etonnant. James ne le faisait pas de toutes les vacances. Pourtant, il pouvait être fait en un maniement de baguette. Pour eux, du moins. Eux qui pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Le lit était recouvert par une large couette d'un bleu marine luisant comme de la soie. Elle devait être inutile. Il ne faisait pas assez froid pour dormir avec une couette.

Deux, trois posters de Quidditch placardés aux murs, ci et là, étagères débordantes de livres, pour la plupart des magasines, une autre part les livres utilisés lors de ses précédentes années à Poudlard, et une infime partie, des romans tout court qu'il n'avait probablement jamais ouvert de toute sa vie, placards aussi blancs que les murs, où devaient certainement se trouver ses vêtements. Chaîne stéréo magique, croulant sous les CD de l'époque.

J'allai pour toucher un CD lorsque la voix de James me parvint d'en bas. J'en lâchai le CD qui tomba par terre. Je craignis un instant que le bruit ne s'entendent, mais, s'ils l'entendirent, ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

-…as vu comment elle me regardait ?

-Ouais. Comme d'habitude.

-Non ! S'exclama James, elle m'a pas envoyé boulé ! T'en penses quoi ?

-J'en pense rien du tout. Je m'en fou carrément, répondit Sirius, tu m'excuses, chui crevé, là.

-Tu sais…

-Quoi ?

-Mélina Rogers, tu sais, une parente assez éloignée, elle épouse Tyler McLeod, la semaine prochaine.

-Ah ouais ? Tu m'en vois ravis.

-On doit y être, je te rappelle. Enfin, c'est une exigence de mes parents, soupira James.

J'avais oublié ! J'eu un instant le désir de me frapper la tête contre la porte. Mais j'allai faire du bruit, alors je me retins. Je me tassai entre l'armoire et le mur, histoire que si James avait la mauvaise idée de rentrer à la suite de Sirius, il ne me voit pas. D'ailleurs…j'espérai que Sirius n'allait pas partir vers ma chambre.

Quoi que…non. Quoi qu'il arrive, il passerait d'abord par ma chambre. Et j'étais sûre qu'il était encore distant.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai, répondit Sirius d'un ton indifférent, et ?

-On peut venir accompagner. Tu pourrai peut-être proposé à Katleen de…

-Nan…

-Pourtant, ça lui ferait extrêmement plaisir.

-Ça ferait extrêmement plaisir à toutes les filles.

-Certes, mais Katleen n'est pas comme toutes ces garces que tu te tapes…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? C'est juste que toutes s'imaginent être celle qui me fera changer.

-Mais y en aura bien une, un jour, hein, Patmol ?

-Pas maintenant.

-Alors, insista lourdement James, tu vas tout seul au mariage ?

-Effectivement.

-T'abuse ! Lily n'acceptera pas…

-De toute façon, Evans n'aura pas accepter.

Je voyais d'ici James faire son regard blessé. Je finis par entendre ses pas s'éloigner. Ouf ! La poignée de la porte s'abaissa et mon cœur s'emballa ridiculement à toute vitesse. La seconde d'après, il était dans la chambre, la porte ouverte me rendant invisible à ses yeux. Il alluma la lumière et referma la porte. Il sursauta en m'apercevant et écarquilla les yeux.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'attendais.

Il ferma la porte à clefs et ; levant sa baguette, insonorisa les murs. Il était vrai que les murs ici étaient très minces…

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ça va, répondis-je, et toi ?

-Bof, j'ai connu mieux, mais ça va. Assied-toi, me lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Maintenant que j'étais là, je me maudissais. Pourquoi avais-je écouté Sarah Guerlishman ? Comment je pouvais lui présenter les choses ?

Il me fixait de ses beaux yeux gris.

-Jamais j'aurai pensé te voir ici, un jour, m'avoua-t-il.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond prodigieux dans ma poitrine. Il n'avait même plus l'air distant ! Je manquai me jeter à son cou…mais non.

-Je vais te poser une question, dis-je très sérieusement, et j'aimerai que tu y répondes sincèrement.

Il me regarda, étonné.

-D'accord. Je t'écoute.

-Tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour Leslie Turner ?

Il sembla d'abord très surprit par ma question. Ses traits se crispèrent. Puis, son visage s'adoucit et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

-Tu nous as vu hier, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Non, maintenant j'éprouve plus rien pour elle. Elle appartient juste à mon passé. C'est une fille qui a énormément compté pour moi, autrefois. Et ça, je peux pas le lui enlever.

Je ressentis un nouvel élan de jalousie envers la brune.

-Mais ça va faire plus de deux ans qu'on s'est séparé. Et si j'éprouvai quelque chose pour quelqu'un quel qu'il soit, je me serai jamais mis avec toi. Je me suis mis avec ce quelqu'un pour qui j'éprouve quelque chose.

-Mais elle, elle éprouve encore quelque chose pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il se leva et vint m'enlacer. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et enfouis ma tête dans sa chemise.

-T'as pas à te prendre la tête pour elle, Lux…

-Tu as été bizarre, hier et aujourd'hui.

-Désolé…

Il se détacha de moi et ses mains vinrent prendre mon visage.

-Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est définitivement terminé avec elle ?

-…

-Lux ?

-D'accord. Si tu me le dis, je te fais confiance.

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire et m'entraîna avec lui sur le lit. Je me laissai faire, trop heureuse d'avoir arrangé les choses. Sarah avait peut-être raison finalement. On se complétait bien. Lui, pour les gestes, moi pour le dialogue. Il valait mieux qu'on communique en cas de malaise. Je me promis de toujours le faire.

Lèvres contre lèvres, je jouai avec sa langue et avais enfoui mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus osées, hardies, s'aventurant sous ma chemise de nuit rouge, jouant avec mes cheveux.

Sa main sous ma chemise remontait de long de mon dos, de plus en plus, un contact qui provoquait en moi de doux frisson. Ses lèvres lâchèrent les miennes pour descendre sur mon cou, laissant une trace humide et brûlante sur son passage. Je pensai vaguement qu'il valait mieux pas qu'il me fasse de suçon, et ses dents commencèrent à mordiller la peau sensible de ma gorge. Quand…

-Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Je sursautai et il releva la tête d'un cou ce qui fit entrechoquer nos deux fronts. On rigola. Pas longtemps parce que la voix de James venait de résonner dans tous le Manoir. J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de s'aventurer dans ma chambre…

-J'y vais, me murmura Sirius, toi, fais le grand détour. Passe par l'autre côté.

J'acquiesçai. Il eut un sourire narquois et remonta la bretelle de ma chemise de nuit. Je rougissais légèrement et attendais qu'il sorte de sa chambre pour m'en extirpai à mon tour. Au lieu d'aller à droite pour arriver facilement à ma chambre, je passai par la gauche et faisais tout le tour du Manoir. J'eu le temps de comprendre que James venait de recevoir un nouveau courrier de Smith, la copine d'Evans, ainsi qu'une lettre de Remus leur proposant d'organiser une grande soirée pour l'anniversaire de Peter, le 10 Août.

J'allai me coucher, le sourire aux lèvres, et m'endormis en repensant à ce qu'avait dit James à Sirius. Le mariage de Mélina Rogers, une de nos cousines éloignés avec Tyler McLeod, un Auror très respectable du milieu. On était forcé d'y aller. Sirius ne resterait pas seul à la maison tandis que James et moi irions là-bas.

Ça aussi…ça promettait.

A suivre.

Alors, voilà. Personnellement, ce chapitre m'a un peu plus satisfait que le précédent. Je voulais aussi annoncer que le chapitre précédent comporterait une scène assez chaude. Vous êtes donc prévenu. Je le redirai au début du prochain chapitre.

Sinon, comment avez-vous, vous-même trouver ce chapitre ?

17


	9. The marriage

_**Titre : **Temptation._

**_Auteur :_** Tiflovehpworld

**_Date : _**19/03/07

**_Disclaimer : _**tout à J.K Rowling, excepté certains personnages comme Lux.

_**Le coin à Titou :**_

Bonjour à tous,

Alors…par où commencer ? J'avais dis que ce chapitre serait posté le sept février, or nous sommes le vingt neuf mars. Ça fait un sacré retard, occasionné par un gros soucis informatique, qui m'a privé d'ordinateur un petit moment, ajouté à cela les dix jours requis pour pondre ce chapitre…on est arrivé à aujourd'hui.

J'ai un nombre de stats…euh…satanique…lol, cette fic a été lu 6666 fois !

Je remercie tous mes (18 !!) revieweurs :

Milou95, nymphetamine666, chaton weasley, Meiko-chan, Ladie Marie, Miss Lalou, Casi, Anya, Alexandra07, Marco, Rachel, Raphou, Floflo, Nyny's, GaëlleHP, titegarceblonde, clr12, Lena.

Je répond à tout ceux laissant leurs adresses, donc, si vous voulez avoir des réponses à vos questions, laissez vos adresses.

Passons à ce que je trouve, le plus important. Comme je l'ai annoncé à la fin du chapitre précédent, ce chapitre comporte une scène érotique à la fin. Je n'ai pas voulu classer cette fic dans la catégorie M, mais, comme je préviens, j'estime qu'entre savoir quel genre de scène comporte ce chapitre, ou aller dans la catégorie M, il n'y a pas grande différence.

Donc, si vous ne voulez pas la lire, arrêtez vous dès que vous voyez que les baisers s'éternisent. J'aurai prévenu. De plus, je ne fais pas du porno, mais de l'érotique, donc, pour moi, c'est pas le genre de truc choquant. Après, chacun réagit différemment.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 9**_

**_The marriage. _**

-Et tu as prévu quelque chose ? Me demanda Sarah Guerlishman en me balayant de son regard bleu inquisiteur.

-Evidemment, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, un peu vexé qu'elle soit si sceptique quant à mes goûts vestimentaires.

Comme d'habitude, nous étions assise à la terrasse de Florian Fortârome, il devait être dix heures. Pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, mes deux garçons étaient encore couchés, et nous papotions entre filles tout en sirotant une citronnade rafraîchissante.

Passé les quelques jours de fraîcheurs, l'été avait rappliqué à la vitesse grand V. le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, incendiait nos épaules dénudées ; mais on s'en souciait peu. Seul comptait notre sujet du jour : le mariage.

-Ne vas pas me mettre n'importe quoi ! S'écria Sarah d'une voix suppliante, c'est le mariage de ta cousine…

-Oh ça va ! Râlai-je, une cousine éloignée !

-…et il sera là, acheva Sarah.

Il. Ce simple pronom personnel voulait tout dire. Entre nous, et quand nous étions dans un endroit public, on avait prit l'habitude de ne jamais prononcer son prénom. On disait toujours « _il_ » ou « _lui_ ».

-Bon, soupira Sarah, et elle est comment ta robe ? Rassure-moi, c'est un bien une robe ?

-Rouge, coupai-je, c'est bien une robe.

-J'espère qu'elle fait ton âge et pas celui de ta mère, maugréa la brune.

-Ça va…grognai-je, et toi ? T'es de mariage, aussi ? Ironisai-je.

Si je me permettais d'être aussi sarcastique, c'est parce que je savais bien que les Rogers et les McLeod avaient convié toute l'Angleterre à l'occasion de leurs épousailles. Du gaspillage, selon moi. Je veux bien que la chère Mélina ait rêvé de son mariage depuis qu'elle était enfant, mais je trouvai ridicule d'inviter des gens avec lesquels on avait aucun lien. Même ma famille, qui pourtant, était parente avec la sienne, ne la côtoyait pas souvent.

Pour ma part, je comptai peut-être un jour me marier…mais ce n'était pas un véritable rêve, pour moi. Je ne rêvai pas d'un mariage de princesse, comme beaucoup.

-Alala, soupira Sarah, tout ça, ça fait penser à son propre mariage…

J'haussai un sourcil. Télépathie ?

-Aurai-tu suivis des cours d'Occlumantie ? Questionnai-je.

-Naaan, rigola-t-elle, mais c'est une idée à creuser si on veut devenir un Auror indispensable.

-Quoi, soupirai-je, toi aussi, maintenant, tu veux être Auror ?

-Ça fait un bail que j'y pense, avoua-t-elle, mais je crois qu'il est normal de vouloir être Auror, en ces heures sombres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Arrêtez tous, c'est pas la guerre.

-C'est plus qu'une question de temps, rétorqua Sarah d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune réplique.

Je posai ma bouche sur la paille de mon verre et avalai une gorgée de citronnade.

-Donc, fis-je, t'as pas répondu à ma question ! T'y seras aussi au mariage ?

-Normalement, ouais, répondit-elle, mes parents tiennent à y assister.

-Ça a pas l'air de t'emballer, fis-je remarquer.

-Effectivement, c'est un truc dont je me serai passé.

Son regard se voila étrangement. J'en lâchai ma paille. Sa lui ressemblait pas tout ça ! J'allai lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand…

-Et pour Teddy ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Je grimaçai. Tant pis, je lui poserai la question une autre fois. Mais après tout, peut-être avai-je rêvé ?

-J'ai reçu un courrier de sa part, il est partit chez ses grands parents maternels pour le reste des vacances.

-Où ça ?

-A Hawaï.

-A OK…carrément…tu sais, Lux. Finalement, tu devrai réfléchir avant d'arrêter ton choix sur lui, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le « lui », Teddy part en vacance à Hawaï ! Qui sait ? Ses grands-parents possèdent peut-être une résidence sur les plages Hawaïennes !

J'éclatai de rire.

-En tout cas c'est une chance qu'il soit absent jusqu'à la fin des vacances…enfin, pour toi, dit-elle.

-… ?

Je lui lançai un long regard interrogateur.

-Je pense pas que Sirius aurait apprécié que tu partes en rencard avec Mister Boyfriend officiel, précisa-t-elle, t'aurai dû le plaquer, et t'aime pas ça. Au moins, ça repousse cette histoire jusqu'à la rentrée. Le rêve sans problème va pouvoir se poursuivre jusqu'à la rentrée, ajouta-t-elle une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Je lui fis un sourire éblouissant et elle éclata à son tour de rire.

-Et pour les cheveux ? Demandai-je, c'est quoi le mieux ?

-Bah, chignon. C'est un mariage. Juste, lisse-les avant de te coiffer, ce sera plus simple.

-Ça va, grommelai-je, ils sont pas tellement bouclés.

-Bien sûr que non, ils sont même pas bouclés ; juste ondulés, mais fais quand même ce que je t'ai dis.

-Mouais…bon, on va faire un tour ? Je grille ici, et les magasins sont nettement plus frais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On y était. Un Mardi 1er Août. Il n'était guère plus de neuf heures, et pourtant…tout la maison était agitée. Un comble : c'était James qui était venue me réveiller. Depuis la veille, il débordait d'enthousiasme. La veille, jour où il avait apprit que Lily Evans était de la partie. La veille, jour où j'avais appris que Nathan et tous mes amis du groupe seraient là excepté Teddy, déjà partit. Si Evans était là, je craignais que Smith et Turner soient également de la partie.

Bref, je n'avais pas encore déjeuné, malgré les appels de James. A peine sur mes pieds que je me préparai déjà. Les garçons…bah, c'est des garçons, ils s'en fichent de n'être pas fin prêt, par contre, ce qu'ils désirent avant tout c'est mangé ! Ne rompant rien à leurs habitudes, ils passèrent une heure dans la cuisine à engloutir pancake sur pancake.

Mes mains me démangeaient. Je leurs auraient collés des baffes !

-Mais y a le temps, Lux ! Y a le temps ! On doit y être que pour midi ! Me répétaient-ils, inlassablement.

Des inconscients. C'était pas la porte à côté, l'endroit où on devait aller. Les mariages sorciers étaient un peu différents de ceux, moldus. Pas d'Eglise, tout d'abord. Ni d'autres lieux de cultes. La mairie, ils y allaient pas toujours. Bien que sorciers, on vivait également dans le monde moldu, aussi fallait-il passer à la mairie. Or, la plupart des couples réglaient ce détail après le mariage, sans personne. D'autres préféraient tout faire en même temps. Si on n'allait pas dans des lieux de cultes, on passait tous au Ministère de la Magie. Là-bas, il y avait un département consacré aux mariages.

C'était là qu'avaient obligatoirement lieu tout les mariages de sorciers. Bref, c'était pas la porte à côté, le Ministère. De plus, il y aurait sûrement de la circulation, et nous ne pourrions pas nous permettre d'y aller en transplanant on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du Ministère et, si on essayait de transplaner devant la cabine téléphonique qui menait à l'intérieur de celui-ci, on risquait d'être vu par des moldus. Bref, on avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y rendre d'une façon moldue.

A dix heures et demi, et en traînant des pieds, les deux garçons daignèrent aller se préparer, occupant chacun une salle de bain.

Je finissais tout juste d'appliquer de épingles très discrètes sur mon chignon, quand je remarquai que ; si la douche de James avait cesser de couler, celle de Sirius coulait encore et toujours. Je levai les yeux au ciel ; une vraie fille. Ses douches duraient une heure, en moyenne. Sauf que là, on n'avait pas vraiment le temps.

Vu que James était occupé dans les deux sens du terme, occupé par sa préparation et, l'esprit occupé par Lily Evans, je quittai ma salle de bain pour me rendre dans celle de Sirius, elle aussi adjacente à sa chambre. Comme toutes les chambres principales de ce manoir.

J'entrai dedans ; à ma grande surprise, elle n'était pas fermée à clefs. Comme je l'avais présumé, il était toujours sous la douche, sa silhouette se dessinant par-delà la porte embuée de celle-ci.

Je matai plus longuement que nécessaire. Il était de dos, et j'avais une vue parfaite sur son dos, bien musclé et sur ses fesses, fermes.

-Hey ! M'écriai-je après avoir retrouvé mes esprits.

Pas de réponse.

-Hey ! Répétai-je, Sirius, putain de merde !

La douche se coupa d'un coup. J'en sursautai légèrement. La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Il passa seulement sa tête, mais j'avais une belle vue sur son torse.

-Ouais ? Demanda-t-il.

Je restai un moment béate, promenant mes yeux sur ses cheveux qui goûtaient, sur son visage parfait, mouillé, sur sa moue de gamin, sur son torse finement musclé sur lequel de l'eau dégoulinait.

-Le spectacle te plaît, ma belle ? Dit-il d'une voix où se mêlait l'étonnement et l'amusement.

Je piquai un fard, mais tâchai de ne rien laisser paraître de mon trouble.

-Ça va faire une demi-heure que t'es sous la douche, dis-je en tentant d'insérer une pointe de reproche dans mon ton, il va être onze heure et on doit être là-bas à midi.

-Ouais-ouais, j'sais, t'inquiète, je serai prêt pour onze heures et demi.

-Non ! On doit partir avant !

-Mais ouais, t'inquiète, j'en ai plus pour longtemps. Ben tiens, tu peux me passer la serviette ?

Il avait un sourire bien trop coquin affiché au visage pour que je sois dupe de son petit jeu.

Néanmoins, j'obtempérai et lui amenait la serviette de bain, blanche, suspendu au mur par un petit crochet. Je la lui tendais et…

Ses lèvres mouillées se plaquèrent sur les miennes.

C'était très humide, sa peau tout entière était mouillée, au premier abord, je trouvai ça pas trop agréable, puis, je me laissai aller, lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit et que je l'explorai avec ma langue, la trouvant chaude et retrouvant cette odeur de café. Du café qu'il avait bu le matin. Malgré moi, je cherchai à le toucher encore plus et posai mes mains sur son visage, les faisais remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux trempés, ses mains agrippèrent mon dos dénudé et…

…et rien. La voix de James s'était faite entendre. Je me détachai à regret de lui et remarquai avec agacement que le salaud avait fait ça pour me faire rager. Pour mouiller toute ma robe. Je ressortis et la séchai avec sa baguette. Si j'utilisai la mienne, j'allai me faire prendre pour usage de magie avant dix-sept ans. James entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami quand je reposai la baguette de celui-ci à sa place sur la table de nuit.

-Bah, Lux, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda James.

Ne pas rougir…ne pas rougir…ne pas fuir le regard…ne pas fuir le regard…

Je levai les yeux vers mon frère.

-Rien, répondis-je, j'ai seulement était rappelé à ton meilleur ami qu'on devait bientôt partir et que ses douches interminables commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs !

James éclata de rire et me dit qu'il gérait le problème, que je pouvais aller continuer à me préparer. Ce que je fis.

J'étais déjà pratiquement prête. Il me restait simplement à me maquiller et à mettre mes chaussures. J'en avais pour quinze minutes maximum.

-Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas les mariages, geignit Peter en tripotant nerveusement sa cravate.

-Voilà pourquoi je me marierai jamais, ajouta Sirius, assis derrière, entre moi et James.

-Elle est quand même très décolleté ta tenue, Lux, fit remarquer James, vous trouvez pas ?

Profond soupir de tout le monde. Coincé dans une vieille voiture d'occasion qu'avait déniché Remus, nous étions en route pour le mariage. Remus tenait le volant, Peter était à côté de lui, j'étais côté fenêtre gauche, Sirius à côté de moi, et, côté fenêtre droite James. Nous avions, en fond, la musique Rock and Roll Music des Beatles. Le poste de radio marchait mal, il crépitait sans cesse. Et les garçons parlaient…râlaient…

-Lux, me fit Remus, si j'étais toi, je rentrerai au couvent. James serait alors parfaitement satisfait.

-Non ! S'écria James, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fais ma p'tite sœur pour que tu lui dises un truc pareil, franchement ?

-C'est exclu ! M'exclamai-je en même temps que lui, je suis tout sauf une adoratrice du grand manitou qui dirige tout.

-Parle pas comme ça, me rabroua James, faut croire…

-A quatre ans, j'avais déjà marcher sur l'eau, et tous les trucs du genre, intervint Sirius.

Ils échangèrent un regard, comme pour évaluer l'importance de la discussion, et, semblant juger qu'elle était ridicule, ils reprirent le sujet du mariage :

-N'empêche, tout ce monde…C'est quand même vachement tape à l'œil. Y aura du bordel sur la route, ce soir…

-C'est pour ça qu'on a dû réservé des chambres à l'hôtel, fit remarquer James.

-Quel hôtel ? S'étonna Peter.

-Celui où a lieu le mariage.

-Mais encore… ?

-Au Grandchester.

Remus eut un sifflement admiratif. La musique "Rock and Roll Music" s'acheva, et le "Thank you for the music" d'Abba commença.

-Le Grandchester, rien que ça? Railla Peter.

-Eh ouais…que veux-tu. De toute façon, le Mister Taylor a les moyens. Je parle même pas de ma cousine. Même si elle est éloignée…on a du fric.

Je me tassai dans mon siège ; les finances des Potter était un sujet que je ne tenais pas vraiment à aborder. Je me concentrai donc sur la musique, alors que la vieille voiture allait dans Londres. Je ne me souvenais pas être un jour monter dans une voiture plus ancienne et sale. Lorsqu'on arriva dans la petite rue où se trouvait la fameuse cabine téléphonique, entrée au Ministère de la magie, il n'y eu évidemment pas de place.

C'est donc, quelques rues plus loin que nous trouvions une place.

On s'extirpa de la voiture crasseuse, nous, impeccablement vêtus. Et on marchait jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique. Heureusement, le retard à quelques avantages ! Le principal, étant, en ce moment, de n'avoir pas de file devant la cabine. Nous nous entassâmes tous les cinq dans la petite cabine, et James décrocha le combiné pour annoncer nos noms.

-James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Lux Potter. Pour le mariage de Mélina Rogers et Taylor McLeod.

Une voix féminine se fit entendre ; mais je ne compris pas bien ce qu'elle dit. Le sol sur lequel nous étions, descendit et ; déjà, nous nous enfoncions dans les entrailles du Ministère.

Je devais bien reconnaître que les salles de mariage du Ministère étaient bien aménagées. Jamais on n'aurait deviné que nous étions au sein du Ministère. Banc en bois, entourant l'allée principale recouverte d'un léger tapis blanc. Bureau au fond, avec deux grandes chaises pour accueillir les époux.

Inconvénient d'arriver au dernier moment : il n'y avait plus de place assise. Alors, nous tous, nous allâmes nous caller contre le mur, avec bien d'autres gens, les invités des mariés étant, visiblement trop nombreux.

Une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvé à côté de Sirius, bien que Remus fut à ma gauche. Je me demandai si Sirius s'arrangeait pour, chaque fois, se retrouver à mes côtés. Moi, je n'essayai même pas avec mon frère dans le coin. Je repérai dans l'assistance assise, mes parents, qui s'étaient libérés à l'occasion du mariage.

James se pencha vers nous :

-Hey ! Sirius ! Regarde !

Sirius chercha du regard l'objet de l'agitation de mon frère et…

-Elle lui va super-bien cette robe ! S'extasia James, elle met super bien ses yeux en valeur !

Bien que j'eu déjà deviné, je remarquai Lily Evans, adossée contre le mur d'en face elle ne nous accordait pas un seul regard et ; à ses côtés. Je me sentis pâlir d'un coup. Katleen Lewis, toujours aussi blonde et aguicheuse. Elle nous souriait largement. Enfin…souriait à Sirius. Elle le gratifia même d'une œillade. Si ça n'était que ça ! Assise, non loin de mes parents, Leslie Turner, aussi chic que d'habitude, encadrée par ses fidèles amies, vraies groupies de l'ex de leur meilleure amie.

Elle ne sourit pas à Sirius. Ne lui envoya pas de clin d'œil. Elle le regarda simplement. Il posa, lui aussi, son regard sur elle.

La musique de « La marche Nuptiale » comme je la détestai, se chargea d'achever cet échange de regard. Tout d'abord, Barty Croupton entra, suivit d'Albus Dumbledore.

Vint ensuite, le marié, beau ténébreux, et impeccable dans son costume noir. Elle avait du goût tout de même la Mélina Rogers. Le marié était accompagné par son témoin. Ça me choqua un peu. Il me semblait qu'il n'avait plus ses parents ; ceux-ci ayant été torturés puis tués par des mangemorts. De plus, il était fils unique. Mais débarqué le jour de son mariage avec une superbe créature au bras son témoin je trouvai ça choquant.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, la jeune fille se détacha de lui, et s'éloigna un peu. La mariée arriva enfin, resplendissante dans sa robe blanche, accompagnée par notre petit cousin, fils du cousin germain de notre mère. Il était fier comme un paon de mener sa fille jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Le témoin de la jeune femme, arriva au bras du second témoin de la mariée, une sublime blonde. Apparemment, Taylor McLeod n'avait que la superbe brune comme témoin…

La suite…se déroula comme tous les mariages. Lectures de nos textes de lois sorcières. Echanges des anneaux magiques. Ensuite, nous nous étions tous rendu à la Mairie, étant donné que les époux avaient tenu à tout faire les jours même. Pareil. Je faillis y mourir d'ennui. Lecture des lois moldus. Signatures.

Et puis…

-Enfiiin, soupira James en claquant la portière de la vieille voiture, j'ai cru que ça en finirait jamais !

-A qui le dis-tu, renchérit Peter, Remus, conduis doucement s'il te plaît. Ils sont cap de nous sortir le discours de mariés à l'arrivé des invités.

Remus nous fit un immense sourire « Colgate » dans le rétroviseur, et démarra, à deux à l'heure, et en prenant le chemin le plus long. La chanson « Stand by me » des Beatles nous accompagnant durant notre long trajet.

J'eu droit à la même conversation que tout à l'heure. J'avais bien l'impression de revivre la même scène. Seul le genou de Sirius collé au mien, et sa main effleurant ma cuisse me faisait apprécier ce trajet en voiture.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver devant l'hôtel appelé Grandchester. Que dire…à part, bien sûr, qu'il était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Construit dans les années 1920 par la jeune et veuve comtesse Grandchester, le bâtiment n'était que luxe et grandeur, bâtiment où ne pouvaient se rendre que ceux, prêts à y mettre le prix.

On descendit un à un de la voiture et j'époussetai mes vêtements discrètement. Comme prévu, le couple avait finis leur discours de jeunes mariés, et nous eûmes droit aux regards réprobateur des adultes. Regards que les maraudeurs, habitués à les subir, accueillirent d'un haussement d'épaules accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. Moi, peu habituée, je passai sous leurs commentaires en me faisant toute petite.

La liste des invités avait été placardée dans le hall de l'hôtel, sur un tableau semblant assez ancien. Ce jour ressemblait décidemment à ces jours où vous regrettez de vous être levé. Où vous auriez préféré être clouée au lit avec une fièvre de cheval. Ou même morte.

En lisant les noms des personnes étant à notre table, j'en ai voulu au monde entier. Je les ai tous maudits, moi la première, avant de me rappeler que je l'étais déjà, maudite.

« Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, James et Lux Potter, Lily Evans, Katleen Smith, Olivia Bernari, Leslie Turner, Nathan Moore et Sarah Guerlishman. »

Le genre typique de hasard auquel on croit n'avoir jamais droit dans la vie réelle, venait de m'arriver. J'encaissai le coup de massue tant bien que mal, et me tournai vers un James qui jubilait (Evans était à notre table, tout de même !) un Remus qui répétait « Guerlishman…Guerlisman…ce nom me dit quelque chose… » Un Peter qui râlait parce que le menu n'était pas affiché et…et un Sirius au visage tout aussi impénétrable que d'habitude.

On alla à notre table, qui se trouva être contre un mur.

Super…

Déjà, Leslie Turner et Olivia Bernari, sa fidèle amie, était assise. Immédiatement, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Sirius. Sourire de James, qui, décidemment apprécie toujours la Turner.

J'essayai de ne pas trop la fixai haineusement et je me fendais d'un sourire qui devait avoir l'air d'une grimace.

On s'assit, Peter tout à gauche, Remus à sa suite, James à côté de lui, moi à sa droite et Sirius à côté de moi. Leslie était juste en face de moi, bien dans le champ de vision de Sirius. Je tripotai nerveusement les plis du tissu rouge de ma robe.

Silence de mort. Et…

-Lilyyyyyy !

Glapissement aigue de mon frangin, sensé avoir muet, soit dit en passant. Je me sentis tout de suite agacé. Il avait le don pour détendre les atmosphères tendues mais également pour passer pour un vrai gamin. D'ailleurs, la rousse fut également irritée : elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir d'énervement. Malheureusement, j'étais sûr que Lily Evans n'allait pas arriver sans…

-Katleen ! Comment ça va ? S'enquit James en se levant et en souriant de toutes ses dents à la grande blonde.

Je serrai les dents, et allai pour m'emparer de mon verre, quand je me rappelai que qu'il était vide. Fichus serveurs ! De plus, j'avais soif, la longue route qu'avaient prit les garçons nous avait fait louper l'apéritif.

-Comment se fait-il que vous n'étiez pas là, tout à l'heure ? Demanda Katleen en se frayant un passage jusqu'à nous ou plutôt jusqu'à lui pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise vacante à côté de Sirius.

Foutue garce ! Elle battit des cils à l'intention de Sirius.

-Mhm ? Insista-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour. Fichus mecs ! Une belle fille leur fait les yeux doux et ils fondent.

-On s'est perdu, répondit-il.

-Tu connais ma sœur, Kat' ? Demanda James en me prenant par les épaules dans son attitude de frère protecteur.

A regret ; elle détacha ses prunelles océan de Sirius pour les poser sur moi. Elle m'examina de haut et bas d'un regard inquisiteur, et semblant finalement trouver que j'étais digne d'être la sœur de James, placé entre deux maraudeurs, ou se disant peut-être tout simplement que, que je lui plaise ou non, j'étais bel et bien la sœur de James, elle me fit un immense sourire et me lança de sa voix flûtée :

-Salut !

-Salut…euh…Kate… ?

J'écorchai volontairement le nom de cette garce et, Sirius, pas du tout bluffé, m'adressa un regard entendu.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit. Soit elle se foutait de moi, soit elle avait envie de faire ami-ami comme beaucoup d'autre avec la fille des Potter.

-Katleen, me corrigea-t-elle, je suis enchantée !

Elle en avait de bonne, elle. Enchantée, maintenant ! Avec ses cheveux blonds époustouflants, ses yeux que je soupçonnai d'être rendu bleu par un quelconque sort et ses battements de cils, ajouter à cela sa voix de nunuche, elle avait franchement l'air…stupide d'une poupée barbie.

-Ok, fis-je, Lux.

Leslie m'adressa un imperceptible sourire. Je détournai aussitôt le regard pour le reporter sur ma montre, faisant mine de l'examiner. Elle croyait quoi ? Que j'étais froide avec Katleen pour _elle_ ? Elle rêvait la brunette ! J'étais pas si gentille ! Même plutôt égoïste, dans le fond, parfois…

James se mit à fixer exagérément Lily à qui Leslie et Olivia avaient gardé une place. La suite ne se passa pas en silence, comme je le crue. Parce qu'il y avait James, Peter et la pétasse.

James parlait bruyamment et avec vivacité, ne cessant de regarder Lily Evans. Katleen Smith se joignait volontiers à la conversation, tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Sirius. Quand à moi, je me focalisai sur la discussion qu'Olivia Bernari essayait d'avoir avec moi.

Je ne fus réellement intéressé que quand, après l'arrivée de Nathan, Sarah Guerlishman apparut. Je restai scotché. Sarah Guerlishman était la superbe créature au bras de Taylor McLeod, son témoin.

-Mais…balbutiai-je, de…depuis quand connais-tu personnellement Taylor McLeod ?

-Oh, depuis un moment, répondit-elle en me regardant gravement.

Avec une grâce qui lui était propre, elle s'installa en face, à la seule place laissée vacante, soit celle à côté de Nathan, qui n'avait rien perdu de notre échange, et fronçait largement les sourcils.

-Mais…insistai-je.

Elle me fit un regard signifiant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant, devant l'attablée. Je comprenais, et me taisais. J'orientai mon regard en direction des autres tables, et y reconnaissais certaines têtes.

Avec ennui, je regardai les mariés ouvrir le bal. Je trouvai ça stupide étant donné que personne n'allait danser à leur suite, occupé à manger. Pour ma part, mon estomac criait famine, d'autant plus que je n'avais rien manger de la journée. Alors que les nouveaux mariés dansaient sur le Love me do des Beatles, encore et toujours, je regardai avec envie les grands buffets où trônaient les entrées.

J'entendis Lily avoir un petit rire attendri, et je me mis à la fixer. Elle-même observait l'air ému, le couple, enlacé sur la piste, tournoyant à une lenteur incroyable. Je me retenais de pousser un profond soupir devant toute cette, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler, dégoulinade de guimauve.

Et, je sentis _son_ regard. Vous savez, cette sensation désagréable de se sentir épier en douce. Ça ne demeura pas longtemps une sensation désagréable. Je me retournai pour croiser son regard, et nous échangeâmes un imperceptible sourire. Avant que Leslie Turner ou Katleen Smith découvrent quoi que ce soit, je m'étais retournée. Horriblement frustrée.

Je ne saurai comment l'expliquer. Le savoir à côté de moi, sentir son odeur et son regard pesant, me troublait plus que nécessaire. Il me suffisait de tendre légèrement la main et j'aurai pu le toucher, comme je l'avais déjà maintes et maintes fois fais. Je résistai difficilement à la tentation de me jeter sur lui. Pour la toute première fois depuis que nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter, je désirai le voir dans l'immédiat, non pas pour de banals baisers. J'avais envie de bien plus. J'avais envie de lui. Encore plus, en le voyant là, assaillis des regards gourmands de la majorité des filles de la salle. Incroyablement beau, son regard d'acier posé sur ma nuque, si proche et pourtant inaccessible à mon touché tant que nous serions en public.

Je me perdis dans des fantasmes qui auraient fais faire un infarctus à James, jusqu'à ce que les grandes lumières de la salle se rallument, que la musique se taise et qu'un torrent d'applaudissement jaillisse de toutes les tables. Un peu à la bourre, je les imitais, frappant idiotement dans mes mains.

-Enfin, à manger ! Soupira James en levant les yeux aux ciels, après qu'on l'eut annoncé. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de fin.

-Cause toujours, marmonnai-je, toi, au moins, t'as déjeuné ce matin.

-Personne ne t'as empêcher de le faire, répliqua mon frère, puis, s'adressant à toute notre table, Lux est une stressée de la vie. Deux heures avant la cérémonie, elle était comme une bombe explosive, nous gueulant dessus.

Je l'ignorai. Mais cette phrase suffit à lancer la discussion à notre table. Nous devions allé manger table par table, pour une fois, nous attendions docilement en parlant.

-On s'est pas vu souvent depuis le début des vacances, me fit remarquer Nathan.

J'acquiesçai. Il avait beau être mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, je l'avais négligé ces derniers temps. Je ne le regrettai même pas. Quand il saurait, il me pardonnerait. Mais je redoutai également sa réaction : il était très proche de Teddy.

-Je sais, mais j'ai été assez occupé, répondis-je.

Je devinai le sourire mutin de Sirius, même s'il était occupé à taquiner Lily Evans sur sa relation étrange avec James et sa cruauté à l'égard de celui-ci.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Nathan, à quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense, j'aurai été avertit.

Sous-entendu : tu n'étais pas avec Teddy, il me l'a déjà dis.

Sarah, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de notre conversation, me sauva in extremis :

-Lux et moi avons passé énormément de temps ensemble.

-Ah bon ? S'écria Nathan en nous regardant une à une, je savais carrément pas ! T'aurais pu m'avertir, Lux !

Je ne répondis rien. Qu'aurai-je pu répondre de toute façon ? Leslie ne cessait de nous regarder, et tout d'un coup, elle blêmit. J'entendais Katleen Smith plaisantait avec Sirius, jusqu'à ce que…

-Mais… ! Arrête d'essayer de me prendre la main sous la table ! S'exclama ce dernier en levant violemment sa main gauche.

-T'es pas romantique, geignit la blonde.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, rétorqua Sirius, un air de tombeur arrogant affiché sur son visage.

-Tant qu'elle essaie de te prendre que la main, ça va…glissa Sarah avec un ton lourd de sous-entendu que nous captâmes tous.

Katleen lui lança un regard nettement moins chaleureux que celui qu'elle essayer de m'adresser. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose sur ma main gauche, posée sur ma cuisse. Je fronçai un instant les sourcils, avant de comprendre, avec un raté de battement de cœur, que Sirius venait de poser sa main sur la mienne.

Chose qui m'étonnait : il était tout sauf romantique. Mais après tout, peut-être n'essayait-il pas de l'être ou de me faire plaisir, mais juste de me rassurer. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Il était décidément trop parfait…

Bien trop pour moi…

Malheureusement, il ne garda pas longtemps sa main sur la mienne ; on nous invita bientôt à aller nous servir au buffet d'entrée. Nous y allâmes, nous servant à la file indienne. Je me servis tranquillement d'une coupe de crevette au pamplemousse.

Regagnant nos places, l'atmosphère redevint pesante. Rares étaient ceux qui parlaient ; les personnes les plus susceptibles d'entretenir la conversation étaient les plus gourmandes.

Mangeant avec appétit du melon et du jambon cru, James se pencha vers moi, et, avec sa fourchette, me prit une crevette et un morceau de pamplemousse.

-Hey, fis-je, mange ce que tu as, toi !

-Allez, je te fais aussi goûter si tu veux…

Katleen eut un sourire. Elle devait se dire que j'étais décidément proche de mon frère, et que par conséquent, me compter parmi ses amis, amènerait les maraudeurs dans ses filets.

Voilà exactement pourquoi je préférais la compagnie masculine à celle féminine.

Une seule faisait exception à la règle. Inutile de préciser qui.

Sirius me prit également un morceau de mon entrée. En bonne comédienne se tenant entre ses deux grands frères, je le fusillai du regard.

-C'est bon, fit-il, j'ai compris.

Sur ce, il me tendit un toast au foie gras qu'il avait pris. Je lui souris.

-Des vrais gosses, plaisanta Remus, Lux, tu veux rien de mon assiette ?

-Ce sont eux qui veulent ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette, répliquai-je avec amusement.

-C'est super rafraîchissent, commenta James, j'en reprendrai bien, ajouta-t-il, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-N'y pense même pas, Jamie, coupai-je en attirant ma coupe à moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les entrées à peines terminées, que tout le monde se ruait sur la piste de danse. Du moins pour les jeunes. Je me retrouvai dans l'incapacité d'être avec Sirius, et restais donc avec Sarah et Nathan. Leur compagnie me semblait bien morose. J'écoutai à moitié Nathan me raconter ses vacances, je guettai Katleen de l'œil qui harcelait _mon_ Sirius. Quant à Sarah ; je la trouvai bien morose ce soir.

Ils revinrent pour le plat principal, et là, ils commencèrent. Ils commencèrent par le vin, ne lésinant pas sur la quantité. Et, lorsque nous eûmes finis de manger, réclamèrent whisky et champagne.

Nos parents ne vinrent pas nous voir, notre père occupé à parler politique avec le ministère. Notre mère, parlant chiffon avec des femmes au foyer. James et Sirius commencèrent les concours de cul sec avant minuit. Ils étaient déjà bien allumés, moi-même étant loin d'être sobre, lorsque Taylor McLeod vint à notre table, nous demander si tout se passait bien. Ce doit être la table où il passa le plus de temps, riant avec James et Sirius, parlant avec Sarah, et participant à leurs concours de cul sec.

Je compris alors seulement combien Sirius tenait bien l'alcool, au contraire de mon frère. Taylor McLeod et certains de ses amis, bien allumés eux aussi, finirent sur la piste, avec James, Sirius, Nathan, et même Remus, torse nu, hurlants comme des sauvages.

-Sacré eux, murmura Leslie Turner qui ne touchait pas une goutte d'alcool sauf de rares exceptions.

-Il est magnifique, s'extasia Katleen Smith en appuyant sa tête sur sa main, regardant leur groupe de barbare avec adoration.

-C'est ridicule, marmonna Lily Evans.

-Tu ne sais pas t'amuser, Evans répliqua Sarah Guerlishman.

Regard assassin de la belle rousse. Sarah se servit un verre de champagne et s'occupa de remplir également le mien, tout en me regardant :

-Tu tiens plus l'alcool que je le croyais, Lux, avoua-t-elle.

Nos barbares ne daignèrent revenir que lorsque la pièce montée arriva, et que Taylor McLeod, en bon marié, devait inaugurer avec sa jeune épouse. Les amis du marié ayant participé à leur groupe de sauvages, traînèrent des chaises jusqu'à notre table pour continuer à boire avec James, Sirius, Remus et Peter (qui lui, trop timide pour participait à leur mascarade, faisait comme moi : buvait à table tout seul comme un pauvre malheureux).

On mangea tranquillement la pièce montée, et James fut forcé d'en ingurgiter deux grosses parts, malgré son refus et ses menaces de tout nous dégobiller dessus. Bien allumée aussi, je repartais avec eux, accompagné de Sarah et Katleen pour le second round.

Mais Katleen semblait ne pas tenir aussi bien l'alcool et elle dû retourner s'asseoir. Elle partit prendre l'air dehors, épaulée par Lily Evans.

James ne resta pas longtemps avec nous, lui non plus. Peter accourut pour l'emmener aux toilettes, la pièce montée et tout son sucre se mélangeant apparemment mal avec tout ce que nous avions mangé, ajouté aux alcools qui lui donnaient une haleine de chien.

Au milieu d'une foule intense, les lumières allant et venant sur nous, je le distinguai mal, mais il était le seul que je parvenais à distinguer. La musique avait beau être « Gimme ! Gimme ! Gimme ! » D'Abba, que j'adorai, seul comptait son sourire dans le noir.

-Tu es complètement bourrée, Lux, rit-il.

-Ouais, j'crois, répondis-je.

-Oh, moi, je crois pas seulement, plaisanta-t-il me collant à lui.

Il faisait déjà très chaud. Mais le sentir pressé contre moi. Mon ventre au sien, ou, sûrement plus contre une certaine partie de son anatomie, fit monter la fièvre de mon bas-ventre à mon visage. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, mais pas par honte. Par la fièvre.

-Comment fais-tu, toi, pour tenir ? Demandai-je en posant mon front contre le sien, un peu trop fort.

-L'expérience, répondit-il, écoute, bois de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau. Tu verras, tu désaouleras.

Le fait est. Son conseil était en effet excellent. J'avais bu une quantité d'eau assez impressionnante, en moins de dix minutes. Le seul inconvénient auquel je n'avais pas pensé, fut que je devais à présent courir aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes.

De plus, l'alcool me faisait maintenant mal à la tête, les lumières de la piste de danse, et son son m'assourdissait. Il faisait une chaleur monstre : mes mèches collées à présent à ma nuque et le tissu de mes vêtements était trempé. J'étais toute moite et je détestais ça.

Sarah finit par avoir pitié de moi et m'amena dehors, prendre l'air. Là-bas, il n'y avait plus Katleen Smith et Lily Evans, mais James et Peter.

James qui pleurait à gros sanglots. En me voyant, il me bondit dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

-Il y a, m'expliqua Peter, qu'il est complètement torché, qu'il a vu Lily Evans, qu'il lui as fais du rentre dedans et qu'elle lui a flanqué la gifle du siècle.

J'éclatai de rire et James, vexé, me délaissa pour plonger dans les bras d'une Sarah réconfortante qui lui caressa les cheveux d'un air presque maternel. Sirius débarqua à cet instant, suivit de Nathan et Remus. J'allai jusqu'à la fontaine, y mouillait mes mains et m'humidifiait ainsi le visage.

Sirius fit mine de venir, quoi que, vu l'état de toutes les personnes, il aurait très bien pu me faire l'amour sur la fontaine que personne n'aurait rien remarqué, se rafraîchir le visage. Il laissa courir ses lèvres de ma tempe jusqu'à ma mâchoire.

-Sirius, gémis-je.

-Hum ? Fit-il.

Je ne savais pas trop si c'était une réponse de sa part ou un gémissement de plaisir, mais je poursuivais :

-Ça te dérange si je passe dans ta chambre ce soir ?

-Pas du tout.

-Je vais me coucher alors, déclarai-je en le regardant d'un air entendu.

-Ok.

Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde, et montai à ma chambre d'hôtel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'étais allée prendre une douche. Je détestai être trempé de sueur. Et je n'avais aucune envie qu'il ne fasse rien que poser sa main sur mon épaule, tant j'étais collante. Heureuse, je me douchai rapidement, sans toucher à mes cheveux. Je m'en occuperai le lendemain.

En chemise de nuit, j'attendis devant la porte de sa chambre, qu'il daigne monter. Je savais qu'il n'était pas monter en même temps que moi, ç'aurait fait trop suspect. Du moins, si on imaginait que certaines personnes nous surveillaient.

Quel avantage de dormir à l'hôtel. J'aimai que mes parents aient les idées (et les moyens) les plus brillantes. Surtout lorsque l'on voyait les chambres que c'était ! J'avais verrouillé la mienne, au cas où James ou mes parents auraient la mauvaise idée de venir m'y voir.

Une heure après que je sois monté à l'étage, Sirius apparut lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Sa chambre était juste en face de l'ascenseur.

-Déjà là, fit-il en m'examinant, dépêche.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Elle était semblable à la mienne. Draps du lit couleur pêche, sol en marbre, joli mobilier, baie vitrée que semblaient avoir toutes les pièces de l'hôtel. Il se colla à moi, et murmura, le nez dans ma nuque :

-T'as pris une douche…

-Ouais, répondis-je, j'ai horreur d'être toute collante.

Il m'envoya un sourire amusé, et ses lèvres, encore humides se plaquèrent aux miennes. Sa langue ne tarda pas à trouver la mienne, et il me plaqua avec violence contre le mur. Je l'entendis sortir sa baguette de sa poche. J'enfuis mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs, tout humides. Mes mains trouvèrent le chemin de sa nuque et je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise. Son dos était trempé de sueur. Malgré moi, je trouvai cela très excitant.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour s'attaquer à ma gorge, ses jambes se frayant un passage entre les miennes et…

Il redressa soudain la tête.

-Tu veux pas dormir ici ce soir, me proposa-t-il.

-Euh, balbutiai-je, pourquoi pas.

Mon cœur avait fait un bond énorme, mais je préférai le masquer. Il caressa tendrement ma joue. Tout un scénario des plus érotique défila dans ma tête.

-Moi aussi j'aime pas dormir transpiré, m'avoua-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin si craquant, j'y vais, j'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Après un ultime baiser sur ma bouche, il s'enfuit vers la salle de bain adjacente, qui, certes, je l'avais déjà remarqué, n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'avais au manoir. Reprenant mon souffle, je me regardai dans le miroir, accroché en face du mur sur lequel j'étais toujours collé. J'avais les joues très rouges, les lèvres toutes gonflées, les yeux extrêmement brillants et les cheveux dans un charmant désordre.

Mais pour la première fois de ma vie ; je m'aimai bien. Je me trouvai mignonne.

Mais, étrangement, j'étais heureuse. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir un jour était plus heureuse. Je pris place dans le lit, m'étendant de tout mon long, pour finalement posé ma tête sur un des deux oreillers (le plus mou, parce que je les préférai mous) et me rouler en boule.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais. Je me disais que je n'arriverai pas à le repousser s'il voulait plus que des baisers, et, vu sa fougue, tout à l'heure, j'étais sûr qu'il voudrait plus que de simples baisers. A l'idée d'aller plus loin avec lui, je ne me sentais pas effrayé, juste…euphorique et terriblement excitée.

Il sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, et me découvrant allongé, eut un grand sourire. Je le lui rendis, incapable de dissimuler mon contentement. Il me rejoignit dans les draps. Il éteignit la grande lumière ; il ne restait plus que la lumière tamisée.

Je n'attendis aucune invitation de sa part, pour la première fois, et me nichai au creux douillet de ses bras. Etonné un petit moment, ses bras fermes et musclés finirent par se refermer sur moi. Je me délectai à fond de son odeur masculine, de son after shave que j'adorai tant. La pression de ses bras brûlants sur moi était une sensation dont je ne me laissai pas.

Je levai la tête vers lui et fermai les yeux, quémandant gestuellement un baiser. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Déçue par sa brièveté, je me redressai davantage, hypnotisée par l'attraction incroyable de son regard gris. La bretelle de ma chemise de nuit tomba lentement et, avec un sourire coquin, il la remit à sa place avec la même lenteur, ses doigts caressant mon bras dans un toucher si aérien qu'il me chatouillait. Je frissonna et ris, ce qui le fit sourire franchement.

Lorsque la bretelle fut à sa place, nous souriant mutuellement, je levai mes bras et les nouai autour de son cou et traçai le contour de ses lèvres avec mon index. Je sentais son haleine tout contre moi. J'adorai ça. Je finis par l'embrasser avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, tentant de réfréner les pulsions qui naissaient dans mon bas-ventre, suite à son toucher, à sa présence, et aux films sensuels qui se déroulaient dans ma tête. Je caressai sa joue. Comment un homme de dix-sept ans (pratiquement dix-huit !) pouvait-il avoir la peau si douce ?

Répondant au baiser, il n'opposa aucune résistance devant ma fougue, difficilement contrôlée, et, me plaquant lui-même contre le lit, il prit complètement possession de ma bouche, plongeant sa langue dedans. Je répondais au baiser avec une passion dévorante.

Ses lèvres, comme précédemment, descendirent sur ma gorge, dans une traînée brûlante. Il déposa ci et là, des baisers papillons qui enflammèrent tout mon corps par leur légèreté et leur impact sur moi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il commença à mordiller la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule. Question sexe, je n'avais jamais été trop coincée. Certaines filles déclaraient être mortifiée à l'idée de devoir un jour faire une fellation et jouir. Moi, je n'étais pas comme elle. Et pourtant, je n'avais encore jamais couché avec personne.

Il s'arrêta lentement lorsque ce gémissement lui parvint, hésitant.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, pressant cette fois-ci, simplement mes lèvres aux siennes. Une façon de lui faire comprendre que j'adorai ce qu'il faisait et que je n'avais aucune envie qu'il se retienne, par peur d'aller trop vite ou de me brusquer.

Peu désireux que le baiser soit si chaste, il fouilla ma bouche de sa langue, une nouvelle fois. Je dégustai sa bouche, toujours aussi surprise de remarquer qu'il était difficile, voir impossible de s'en lasser, tant elle était parfaite.

-Sirius, gémis-je tandis que sa bouche allait à la rencontre de ma nuque et de mon oreille.

Il mordilla doucement le lobe de mon oreille. Je découvrais combien une si délicate caresse pouvait me procurer du plaisir. Une liquide chaud coula de mon oreille à ma nuque, et, l'esprit embrumé, je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de sa salive.

-Encore, soupirai-je.

Sa figure, enfouit dans mon cou, il fit courir ses mains de ma poitrine à mes fesses, caressant ces deux parties de mon corps, très légèrement, chastement, puis il saisit le bas de ma chemise de nuit, sans doute prêt à l'enlever, me laissant le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, et de l'arrêter si je le souhaitai.

Mais je ne le souhaitai pas, bien qu'un peu effrayer, qu'il soit déçu par mon corps, que je sois nulle, que je ne sache pas lui faire plaisir, et tout simplement, gênée d'être entièrement nue devant quelqu'un pour la première fois.

Mon « encore » l'ayant déjà sans doute stimuler, il n'attendit pas bien longtemps et remonta ma chemise de nuit en soie, dévoilant mon corps au fur et à mesure qu'il la montait.. Je la passai par-dessus la tête, et, pendant un premier temps, secouai mes mèches de cheveux que j'avais devant les yeux.

Je le regardai alors qui me détailler. Je me sentais très gênée. J'étais consciente que je n'étais pas une taille de guêpe et que mon corps était loin d'être parfait. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas grande, j'avais une poitrine opulente, un ventre assez plat tout de même, des jambes très très moyennes en longueur, et pas minces.

Mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi fiévreux et emplis d'un désir brûlant lorsqu'après avoir regarder les trois quarts de mon corps dénudé, s'attardant plus longuement que nécessaire sur mes seins, il les replongea dans les miens.

-T'es sûr que t'as envie, chuchota-t-il. Je te force à rien…

-J'ai jamais été si sûre, répondis-je sur le même ton en sentant mes joues s'enflammer. On peut très bien y aller petit à petit.

-…

Revenant violemment vers mon visage, il m'embrassa à nouveau passionnément, et je rouvrais les yeux durant notre échange en sentant sa main droite se poser sur mon sein droit. Heureusement qu'il m'embrassait et qu'il avait les yeux fermé, je devais être écarlate. Je refermai les yeux, et fondai sous ses caresses expertes.

Sa main resta un instant, seulement posée, puis, il malaxa le sein de sa main, un moment. Cette douce pression sur ma poitrine me fit gémir doucement. Avec mes mains, je lui déboutonnai sa chemise et la lui enlevai, la laissant tomber derrière lui, au bout du lit. Sa bouche quitta la mienne, il prit en main mes seins, les malaxant en même temps.

Il bougea un peu, sur moi. Effectivement, c'était pas une position très confortable. J'écartai les jambes et il se casa entre elle, prenant garde à ne pas s'affaler de tout son poids sur moi. C'était tout de même embarrassant, du moins, comme c'était ma première expérience érotique, je le trouvai, puisque moi, j'étais nue.

Mais cette honte ridicule s'évanouit très rapidement. Ses mains étaient sur mes seins. Ses doigts titillaient les tétons. Ceux-ci durcirent rapidement. Les joues rouges et les yeux obscurcis par le plaisir, je le regardai dans les yeux. Avec un léger sourire, il abaissa sa tête et sa bouche légèrement humide de nos baisers échangés, se referma sur un mamelon. Sa langue, chaude et humide caressant habilement le téton, le suçant et le léchant avec une telle habilité, que je tendis les deux mains autour de moi pour chercher quelque chose…

J'eu le désir mortel de lui tenir le dos, d'enfoncer mes ongles dedans, mais je n'osai pas, alors, la seul chose que j'eu à ma portée, furent les draps du lit. Je m'y accroché, les tendant vers moi. Sa langue aspirant un des mamelons, et sa main massant l'autre sein, je me sentais partir dans un monde qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu et où j'avais la certitude de ne pas arriver de sitôt.

Les filles avec qui James et lui sortaient, toutes ces filles dont ils nous avaient parlés. J'étais à la place de l'une d'elle, et sous ses habiles caresses buccales, je ne cessai de me demander à combien de filles, il avait déjà fait ça.

Relâchant le mamelon, il infligea le même traitement à l'autre sein, le prenant en bouche, faisant rouler téton sur sa langue, avec cette adresse dont lui seul avait la connaissance.

Accrochée aux draps sous l'effet du plaisir, je me demandai quand mon cœur allait, au choix, sortir de ma poitrine, ou cesser de battre. Un gémissement venu de très loin s'échappa de ma gorge, et, comme si cela avait été le feu vert, d'autres s'ensuivirent sans que j'y prête attention, trop submergée par le plaisir.

Il finit par se redresser, et me regarda. Je relâchai les draps, mes doigts étaient tout endoloris et rouges sous l'effet de la crispation. Je lui fis un grand sourire et le fit se redresser davantage. Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Laisse-moi te regarder, fis-je, et laisse-toi faire. A moi de te faire souffrir.

Il me fit un sourire plus qu'amusé, et je regardai son torse dénudé. Je le savais déjà ; il était imberbe, ce qui m'avait étonné. Des blonds, ça ne m'étonnait pas, mais des bruns…bien sûr, je l'avais déjà vu, mais cette fois, je pouvais le mater sous toutes les coutures. Comme lui regardait toujours mes seins, je laissai mon regard parcourir son front, ses yeux gris, ses pommettes, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres fines et tant désirables. Pour le faire tomber sur ses larges épaules masculines contre lesquelles j'aimai me blottir, sur sa poitrine, et ses petits tétons, sur ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux. Il n'était pas trop barraqué. Mais pas maigrelet. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Avec quelques abdominaux et pectoraux, dû au Quidditch. Son nombril…et ça s'arrêtaient là.

J'allai pour le toucher, quand il me sauta à nouveau dessus. Plaquée au lit et riant aux éclats, je tentai de protester :

-Arrête ! Ton tour est passé, laisse-moi te maltraiter !

-Toi, arrête, à ce jeu, y a pas de tour, riposta-t-il tandis que je me débattais, et je me débâtai tant qu'il dû me retourner à plat ventre sur le lit et me croiser les mains dans le dos pour que je sois immobilisé.

Je lui lançai un regard amusé, d'où j'étais, et déclarai sur un ton banal :

-Très intéressante cette position, dis donc.

En riant, il se pencha vers moi et embrassa mes épaules dénudées, me chatouillant. Je finis par consentir à me retourner du bon côté.

-Tu as une de ces poitrines, gémit-il en enfouissant sa tête dedans.

Je tenais sa tête contre elle, caressant lentement ses cheveux. Puis, à son tour, il souscrit à ma demande, et se redressa. J'allai à sa découverte et caressai ses épaules, embrassant son cou, mordillant légèrement sa peau. J'enroulai ma bouche autour d'un de ses tétons et faisais aller et venir ma langue dessus, le suçant doucement. Etonnée, je remarquai qu'il durcit considérablement.

Un sourd gémissement de la part de Sirius me fit prendre confiance en moi, et je procédai de la même façon avec l'autre téton, qui durcit bien plus vite que le premier. Fière de constater que je ne m'avérai pas si nulle, je continuai et baissai ma tête jusqu'à son bas-ventre, pour lécher sa peau et mordiller un endroit que j'appris sensible, juste à côté de son nombril. Je ne tardai vraiment pas à le découvrir, car il se figea entièrement, et il émit un bruit rauque étonnement sexy qui enflamma mes sens. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et sa respiration se fit haletante.

Je me redressai pour me mettre à sa hauteur, et il prit maladroitement mon visage entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, forçant l'accès à ma bouche, que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de lui accorder. Je poussai un soupir de contentement contre sa bouche et me laissai aller à son étreinte, en m'affalant de tout mon long sur lui. Il se laissa faire et roula sur lit, me tenant fermement, allongée sur lui.

Il nous refit basculer et, tout s'enchaîna vite, de façon à ce qu'il n'ait même pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il faisait. Je l'encourageai à se débarrasser de son pantalon en tentant de le lui enlever. Il vint à mon aide et l'envoya valser au pied du lit. Placé en caleçon, entre mes jambes, je sentis une bosse extrêmement dure contre ma cuisse. Chose qui m'excita plus que tout.

Sa main glissa le long de mon bras, effleura un de mes seins, caressa mon ventre, et ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes genoux pour les faire remonter le long de mes cuisses. Puis, sa main droite commença à remonter dangereusement vers mon entrejambe. Excitée et terrifiée, je ne pensai même pas à le repousser et ses doigts effleurèrent pour la première fois mon endroit le plus intime. Ses doigts me caressèrent lentement mais sûrement, et je laissai un soupir franchir ma bouche.

Il taquina l'entrée de mon intimité, sûrement conscient de la nouveauté que c'était pour moi, comme tout le reste. Mais cette fois, ça allait être un véritable contact sexuel, si j'ose dire. Déjà consciente de mon excitation, je l'étais encore plus lorsque je réalisai que ses doigts étaient légèrement humides.

Il y eut comme une explosion dans mon bas-ventre, tant que je trouvai cette caresse à la fois intime et à la fois pas assez précise. Un deuxième cœur pulser dans mon bas-ventre et la seule pensée cohérente qui me parvint fut : « mais qu'attend-il ? »

Il n'attendait visiblement plus beaucoup, car un de ces doigts s'enfonça lentement en moi. Je retins d'abord mon souffle, puis me détendit, me laissant aller à l'agréable sensation de son doigt en moi. Il revint vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Il bougea doucement son doigt et je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement de plaisir. Un feu s'était déclaré en moi. Il fallait l'éteindre. Il commença de délicats vas et viens en moi. Une nouvelle fois, j'agrippai les draps du lit. Cette fois, il le remarqua, et me sourit franchement. Son érection contre ma jambe se fit plus dure.

-Plus fort, gémis-je, et ses doigts allèrent en moi plus violemment.

Il avait d'abord paru surprit lorsque j'eu dis ça, puis, l'air réellement content. Il introduisit un second doigt en moi, et, chacune de leurs pénétrations m'arrachaient un gémissement de pur plaisir. Bien que n'ayant jamais eu d'orgasme, je m'en sentais de plus en plus proches. Rien n'était plus bons que ses doigts allants et venants en moi, que ses yeux sur moi, et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et à ce moment là.

Il retira ses doigts de moi, il rompit le baiser. Et…il se baissa. Trop.

-Sirius, dis-je dans un gémissement.

-Shhh, fit-il.

Et alors.

Le meilleur ami de mon frère m'écarta les jambes et me demanda de les remonter. Il les mit sur ses épaules. Et là. Sa tête entre mes cuisses, je réalisai alors seulement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire. La gêne s'empara à nouveau de moi, à mesure qu'il approchait son visage. Je sentis bientôt sa respiration contre mon intimité. Ça me fit vibrer.

Toute pensée cohérente me quitta lorsqu'il embrassa doucement ma partie la plus intime et qu'il lécha ce que je compris être mon clitoris lorsqu'un cri m'échappa. Je le sentis sourire contre mon intimité et me promis de le lui faire payer de la même manière. Il commença son travail de tortionnaire en léchant le clitoris lentement et circulairement. Je cru mourir de frustration. Sa lenteur m'était insupportable ! Ç'en devenait douloureux. Je voulais que ce moment s'achève dans l'immédiat et, qu'en même temps, il dure toute ma vie. Je voulais mourir maintenant.

Le deuxième cœur qui avait commencé à pulser dans mon bas-ventre cogna plus violemment, il réintroduisit un doigt en moi, puis deux, léchant en simultané, le clitoris de façon à ce que mes jambes décollent du lit et que je ne contrôle plus aucuns de mes gémissements.

Il ri franchement à un moment et, son souffle chaud balayant mon intimité et me donnant une impression de brûlure, il dit :

-Arrête un peu avec ton Dieu, ça fait au moins vingt fois que tu le répète.

Chose dont je ne m'étais même pas aperçue. Je ne répondis pas et poursuivi mes gémissement incontrôlés. Il suçait, mordillai, aspirai le clitoris. Je saisis malgré moi quelques cheveux noirs qui étaient à ma portée. Il introduisit sa langue en moi, et je cru mourir de plaisir. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rouges et la sueur coulant sur moi, je répétai sans fin « Sirius ». Sa main caressait habilement mon clitoris dans un mouvement parfaitement simultané avec la pression de sa langue en moi. Il fit rouler la bague en argent qu'il portait à l'annulaire contre le clitoris. Je gémis encore plus fort et, tout ce passa en un quart de seconde.

L'orgasme déferla en moi, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, mon corps tout en entier ce contracta sous l'effet. Peu m'importait que l'homme entre mes cuisses était le meilleur ami de mon frère. Que son ex et sa prétendante étaient en bas. Que mon frère lui-même pouvait avoir l'idée de venir voir son meilleur ami à l'instant même bien que nous ayons fermé à clé.

Il n'était plus question de gêne ou de doute, seul comptait ce plaisir.

Il remonta lentement la tête vers moi et m'embrassa. Je _me_ sentais dans sa bouche. L'état second dans lequel je me trouvai se dissipa. Je l'embrassai le plus passionnément possible, directement, langue contre langue, et ma main caressa la bosse formée par son sexe tendu dans son caleçon. Il émit un gémissement rauque à ce simple toucher, et je baissai son caleçon, sans obtenir aucune résistance de sa part.

J'allai pour toucher et je sentis de la peau chaude étonnement douce. C'était la première fois que je voyais une érection.

-Je…enfin…je sais pas trop comment…balbutiai-je avec l'impression d'être une sombre idiote.

Il prit ma main et, la sienne par-dessus, me l'enroula autour de son sexe tendu, m'imposant un léger mouvement de vas et vient qui le fit gémir. J'étais très hésitante, et très timide. Mais j'étais follement amoureuse de Sirius Black. Il venait de me faire découvrir mille et une sensations. Et rien que le fait d'entendre ses gémissements de plaisir me comblaient. Ma main devint plus confiance autour de son membre, et il me lâcha. Maintenant que j'avais passé cette étape, que ça nous avait plus, le problème du sexe était réglé. Je le regardai qui était au bord de l'orgasme, et me demandai s'il se pouvait qu'il soit réellement amoureux de moi.

Il se libéra dans un dernier gémissement. Et, étrangement, je me sentis moi aussi, comme libéré. Encore haletant, il me souriait et m'attira à lui pour qu'on échange un chaste baiser.

Puis, il attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit, et lança un bref sort de nettoyage. Je me collai contre lui, et enroulai mes jambes aux siennes. Il me prit dans ses bras, et me regarda, un air tendre sur le visage.

-Tu veux…commençai-je, la gorge sèche.

-Pas ce soir, coupa-t-il en me souriant, petit à petit, Lux…

-Oh, c'était du « petit », ça ? Demandai-je en lui souriant d'un air faussement innocent.

Il me fit son plus beau sourire et me cala mieux contre lui, rabattant un draps sur nous. Je me détachai un peu de lui, me contentant d'enrouler un bras autour de son ventre et de poser ma tête contre son épaule.

J'avais beau être en nage, collée à un homme tout aussi trempée, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller prendre une douche.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Aussi femme. Dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimai plus que tout au monde.

_A suivre dans le chapitre 10._

_Le chapitre suivant ne sera pas aussi long à venir, je vous rassure ! Mais cette fois, je ne donne pas de date précise, je préfère pas. Je vous dis juste qu'il ne mettre jamais aussi longtemps à venir !_

_J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et espère n'avoir choqué personne. _

_Bisous_

_Et à bientôt._

24


	10. Quarrel

_**Titre**_ : _Temptation_.

**_Auteur_** : _Tiflovehpworld_.

**_Date_** : _18/04/2007_.

_**Disclaimer**_ : _tout à la m'dame Rowling excepté quelques personnages comme Lux._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Le coin à Tif :_**

_Coucou à tous !!_

_Alors voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il est aussi un peu long…je crois que j'en fais des trop longs ces temps-ci, c'est pour ça que je poste moins vite. Ajouter à cela quelques petits problèmes personnels, j'ai traîné un peu…_

_Ce n'est pas un chapitre que j'apprécie, vous comprendrez pourquoi…j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu raté…mais comme, là, je suis bien motivé, la suite ne devrait pas trop tardé bien que je parte après-demain chez ma sœur avec quelqu'un à côté de moi dans l'avion_

_Sinon, j'ai créer un blog concernant mes fics et ce que j'écris. J'y parlerai surtout de Temptation, en fait, je crois._

_http://www.myfield. donc y faire un tour si vous avez le temps, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez_

_Vos reviews me touchent beaucoup. Franchement, je sais pas comment j'arriverai à écrire la suite sans elles ! Il se passe des jours où j'y crois plus trop à cette fic, mais voir vos review, ça m'encourage énormément !_

_Je voudrais alors remercier :_

_Chaton weasley – Ladie Marie –Rachel (oui, je connais les écrits d'Ithylwin que j'adore ! Tu as lu « J'ai tant rêvé de toi » ? Enfin, tout ces écrits que j'aimes sont dans mes favoris )– Julie 231 - Meiko-chan – K – Raphou – Caroline- GaëlleHP – Lena – Takinza – Floflo – Titegarceblonde – Claes – Anya –Keiko Kishar (on e-mail ne marche pas pour que je te réponde TT) – Oscar._

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et n'avoir écorché aucun pseudo '._

_Bonne lecture._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Quarrel.**_

Je me réveillai de moi-même, sans ouvrir les yeux. J'étais consciente du soleil qui flirtait à travers les rideaux, annonçant la matinée déjà bien avancée, et de la masse corporelle allongée à mes côtés. Je me trouvai sur le ventre, alors que je m'étais endormie sur le dos, calé contre son épaule. Mon bras était toujours sur lui. J'ouvris un œil, j'entourai son dos de mon bras, et il était lui aussi sur le ventre.

Je remarquai alors qu'il était déjà réveillé et qu'il me regardait avec un petit sourire. Heureusement, je n'étais pas à sa hauteur pour parler, je craignais d'avoir mauvaise haleine.

-T'es réveillée, constata-t-il en caressant ma joue de sa main droite.

-Hum, répondis-je, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

-Parce que c'est très plaisant de te regarder dormir, répliqua-t-il en riant.

Ce n'est que lorsque sa main tomba sur mon cou, dans un toucher brûlant, que je pris conscience de notre nudité à tous les deux. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et ramena le drap plus haut sur moi, voulant cacher ma poitrine.

Rigolant, il me l'arracha des mains, et déposa un doux baiser sur ma bouche. Je réalisai qu'il ne cherchait pas à approfondir le baiser. Lui aussi avait sans doute peu foi en son haleine. Je me retins de rire.

-Essais pas de te cacher, susurra-t-il en déposant ci et là des baisers chauds sur ma gorge, je tout vu hier soir, tu sais…enfin, ce matin, plutôt…

Impossible de penser de manière cohérente lorsqu'il vous faisait ça, le traître ! Je me sentais fondre comme glace au soleil. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose se durcir contre ma jambe. J'eu un sourire amusé.

-Déjà en forme ? Fis-je en lui envoyant un coup d'œil taquin.

Il me renvoya un sourire éblouissant, et il attaqua le lobe de mon oreille, quand…on tambourina comme un dingue à la porte de sa chambre. Il sursauta et se cogna à mon menton. Une alarme se déclencha dans ma tête, et la panique fut totale lorsque je reconnu la voix de James appeler Sirius.

Sirius sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse, et rabattit la couette sur moi, en un mouvement, juste avant que James n'entre.

J'étais sidérée. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef ? J'avais pourtant le souvenir qu'il l'ait fermée hier. Quand l'avait-il rouverte ? Je trouvais néanmoins qu'il sentait trop le gel douche pour n'avoir pas quitté le lit.

-Salut, James, fit Sirius d'un ton banal, bien dormi ? T'as pas trop mal à la tête ?

J'eu un sourire au souvenir de James pleurant à gros sanglots dans les bras de mon amie. Tiens…lorsque Sarah apprendrait tout ce que j'avais fais avec Sirius…mais je n'étais pas stupide au point de le lui dire !

Quoi que…la sublime brune tenait bien l'alcool et n'était pas stupide au point de croire que je m'étais rendue dans la chambre de Sirius, alors que nous avions légèrement bu, pour jouer aux cartes. Mais après tout, si je lui racontais toute ma nuit, peut-être consentirait-elle à me dire d'où elle connaissait Taylor McLeod au point d'être son témoin le jour de son mariage !

-Parle pas si fort, gémit James, j'ai la pire gueule de bois que j'ai jamais eu. Rassure-moi, Patmol, j'ai rien fais de…comment dire…embarrassant ?

-Euh…fit Sirius.

Le dilemme ! Je me retins de rire. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que moi, j'aurai répondu à James. La vérité, pour ne pas qu'il l'apprenne de la bouche des autres, ou le mensonge pour éviter de lui provoquer un infarctus.

-J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama James en s'asseyant sur le lit qui bougea un peu sous son poids, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-T'as fais du rentre-dedans à Evans. Je dois dire que, pour une fois, j'ai compris les raisons de sa gifle.

-Heiiin ? Glapit James dont Sirius était toujours de son côté.

-Bah, elle te déteste, et voir une personne que l'on déteste se pencher vers sois, et tenter de lui arracher un baiser en te touchant…Bah, tu gifles, c'est inévitable.

-J'ai tenté d'embrasser Lily Evans ? Répéta James d'un air ahuri. Et j'ai réussis ? Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup interessé.

-Nan, d'ailleurs tu t'es pris un de ces coups de pieds dans les couilles !

-Aïe…

-Comme tu dis. Après, t'as beaucoup chialé, et t'es allé te faire consoler par Sarah Guerlishman qui a été très cool avec toi.

-Sarah Guerlishman ? Répéta James, j'ai couché avec elle ?

-Pas que je sache, répondit Sirius d'une voix soudain contrarié, quand je suis partis, t'étais ivre mort. Avant ça, on s'était un peu ridiculisé sur la piste de danse, quoi que j'aie l'habitude et que je n'ai jamais l'air ridicule. Mais, j'étais sobre, moi.

-T'es partis ? S'étonna James, et excuse-moi, mais tu t'es envoyé assez de verre pour que je puisse te dire que t'étais pas si sobre que ça ! Tu tiens bien l'alcool, je l'admets, c'est l'expérience, depuis le temps qu'on boit ! Mais y a des limites à tout !

-Ouais-ouais, répliqua Sirius.

-T'étais partis où ? Voulut savoir James d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Euh…

-Avec une fille ? Laquelle ? Elle est encore là ?

Je me visualisais un instant la tête de James, si Sirius venait à lui répondre « Ouais, avec une fille, ta chère sœur, Lux. Elle est juste caché sous le drap ».

-Ouais, une fille. Mais elle est déjà repartie.

-Déjàààà ?

-Ouais, elle m'a réveillé pour aller déjeuner, et comme je voulais dormir, j'ai vite réglé les choses.

-Oh, je vois. Quel beau salaud.

Sirius s'étira et je vis ses muscles de son ventre se tendre.

-Beau…mouais…ça, je veux bien te croire…

M'ennuyant fermement, je posai une main sur son ventre et je le sentis tressaillir. Je posai ma joue contre son ventre, au niveau de son nombril, juste au-dessus de son caleçon.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que James n'avait toujours rien remarqué. De notre histoire et du fait que je sois dans le lit.

On jouait vraiment avec le feu. Mais j'adorai ça. Je ne savais pas encore qu'on allait violemment se brûler.

-Au fait, fit James, pourquoi t'es du côté de Lily, là ?

Sirius hésita, et sa main se glissa sous les draps. Il ne fit rien de sexuel, il se contenta de chercher mes cheveux pour les caresser doucement. Il ramena avec son autre main un second draps et, se sentant sûrement obliger de préciser :

-J'ai un peu froid, je suis en caleçon. Euh…pour ce qui est d'Evans. Je ne suis pas spécialement de son côté. C'est juste que je sais ce que c'est d'être harcelé continuellement par quelqu'un qu'on apprécie pas trop.

-Katleen est une fille géniale, coupa sèchement James, prends en conscience.

-Tu parles, ricana Sirius, si elle était pas l'amie d'Evans, elle serait si géniale ?

Et si j'étais pas sœur de James, tu m'apprécierai autant ?

C'était une question qui me revenait sans cesse. Peut-être était-elle fondée. Du moins, c'était mon sentiment.

James poussa un profond soupir. Les doigts de Sirius caressèrent mon oreille.

-Bon, on t'attend pour le petit dej'.

-Qui ça, « on » ?

-Ben…moi, Remus, Peter, le p'tit copain de Lux, là, Nathan, Guerlishman sera aussi sûrement là, et Olivia Bernari ainsi que…Leslie.

-Ok.

Sa voix vibrait contre ma peau. Je trouvai ça assez agréable.

Le poids de James quitta le lit, et il s'arrêta avant de quitter la chambre.

-Merde ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant un petit coup dans la porte.

-Quoi ? Fit Sirius.

-J'ai oublié que je devais aller réveiller Lux…

Alerte rouge ! Panique générale ! La respiration de Sirius se bloqua légèrement.

-…j'ai trop la flemme d'y aller. Tu pourras y aller ?

-Ouais pas de problème, répondit Sirius en se détendant, c'est quoi sa chambre ?

-910.

-Ok. J'irai. Et je lui dirai comment son frère est une feignasse, le taquina-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, à tout'. Et grouille-toi !

La porte se referma derrière lui, cette fois. Sirius se hâta de prendre sa baguette et ; en un sort informulé, ferma et insonorisa la pièce. J'émergeai de dessous les draps. L'air était franchement plus frais.

Sirius et moi, on se regarda dans les yeux et…on éclata de rire. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux qui, manifestement, étaient tout emmêlés.

-Quelle chance que ton frère soit si paresseux, soupira-t-il.

-Quelle chance, en effet, fis-je, s'il était venu dans ma chambre…et qu'après m'avait questionné…à ton avis, j'aurai mieux fais de dire quoi ? Que j'étais avec un gars ou avec toi ?

-Un gars, répondit-il immédiatement.

-Froussard.

-Non, je pense sérieusement qu'il le prendrait mieux.

Je me laissai tomber sur les oreillers, et le jaugeai du coin de l'œil, pour savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Je le trouvai tout simplement magnifique, assis dans le lit, son torse imberbe baignant dans la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

Mais il avait l'air vraiment contrarié.

-Ça t'effraies ? Demandai-je.

-…

-Je veux dire. Le jour où James l'apprendra, tu es persuadé qu'il le prendra mal. Et ce jour t'effraies ?

-Carrément.

-Tu te prends la tête pour rien, soupirai-je, fais comme moi, et positive : quand James l'apprendra, il sera fou de joie à l'idée que son frère de cœur soit avec sa sœur de sang et que celle-ci reste dans son jardin.

Etonné, il se tourna vers moi, et s'allongea à ma hauteur.

-Jardin ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui. James est d'une possessivité maladive. En évoquant l'éventualité que toi et moi, ça dure, il n'aura pas à s'habituer à un type, et au fait que j'aie une seconde famille. Là, ça fait cercle fermé.

Je me penchai plus vers lui.

-En étant auprès de toi, je reste dans son jardin. Il peut alors garder continuellement un œil sur moi.

-Si je résume, me coupa-t-il, tu penses que le jour où je sors à ton frère : « Oh, salut, James ! Au fait, tant que j'y pense ! Lux et moi on est ensemble ! Nan, mais c'est sérieux cette fois ! Si je l'ai touché…euh…mais enfin, James, c'est ta sœur ! Pas avant le mariage ! » Il me sautera au cou, et nous dira « Bravo les enfants, je suis trop content pour vous ! C'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on m'ait jamais annoncée ! »

Il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction, me fixant, à la fois sceptique et moqueur. Bon…j'admets que sa caricature de ma vision des choses a une conclusion qui est sûrement la même que ma vraie vision des choses…mais…je n'étais pas bête au point d'imaginer James aussi heureux. Quoi que…avec lui…fallait s'attendre à tout…

Tout à coup, je réalisai ce que Sirius venait de dire. « Nan, mais c'est sérieux cette fois ! ». je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder. Il fixait le plafond, et, sentant sûrement mon regard sur lui, se retourna et ses yeux buttèrent sur moi.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimai. Mais…il m'était difficile de deviner sa réaction. Je devinai aisément qu'il ne l'avait jamais dis à personne. Quoi que…peut-être Leslie, qui sait ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas à ses parents qu'il l'avait dits…et on ne dits pas ce genre de choses à ses amis. Bref, le temps que je pose le pour et le contre, il s'était extirpé du lit.

-Tu vas où ? M'étonnai-je.

-Les autres nous attendent. Je passe devant. Tu retournes à ta chambre te changer, et je viens te chercher.

J'allai pour sortir quand il me retint.

-Attends ! Jt'ai dis que je passai devant ! Si quelqu'un te voyait sortir d'ici ? Si ton frère te voyait sortir d'ici ?

Et elles se plaignent les filles uniques ?

Enfin…les frères qui vous ramènent un Sirius…ceux-là, ils sont en or…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-C'est nouuus ! Lançai-je alors que nous approchions de la table où tous déjeunaient alors qu'il était quatorze heures passées.

Autant faire bonne figure. James releva la tête, l'air soupçonneux. Olivia Bernari était bien trop occupée à parler à Leslie pour qu'elle ne daigne levait les yeux vers nous, par contre, Leslie Turner, elle, nous regarda lors d'un brève instant. Nathan me regarda d'un air abasourdie et Sarah me fit un sourire signifiant « Je ne suis pas dupe, ma petite. Je sais pourquoi t'es de si bonne humeur ! »

Quelle imbécile d'avoir fait l'erreur de commencer à me confier à cette fille ! Rien qu'à l'idée de lui raconter les détails de ma nuit, j'étais gênée.

-Allons donc, fit James tandis que nous nous asseyons côte à côte, quel sourire elle a cette bêtasse-là ! D'où te vient cette bonne humeur, Lux ? T'as fais des cochonneries avec un salopiot de mes deux, hier soir ?

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et lançai un regard noir à James.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! Criai-je. Pancakes, s'il vous plaît ! Ajoutai-je sèchement à l'attention du serveuse.

-Lux, gémit Nathan une fois que celui-ci, éberlué fut repartie, parles autrement ! Ça va pas de crier comme ça un « Pancakes, s'il vous plaît » au pauvre serveur !

Je l'ignorai.

-Que veux-tu, intervint Sarah qui avait, visiblement, elle aussi, décidé d'ignorer Nathan, quand on a un sourire pareil et des yeux aussi pétillants, on a peine à croire qu'un orgasme n'est pas derrière toute cette beauté…

La traîtresse ! Je me renfrognai et me taisais. Mais comment faisait Sirius pour garder son sang-froid ?

-Tu remarqueras, dit Sarah à James, qu'elle ne nie pas.

-A parce qu'en plus, vous étiez sérieux ? M'écriai-je.

Sourire de Sarah. Ce qu'elle pouvait être garce quand elle s'y mettait ! Sirius intervint :

-Ah, tout ça me pose un problème.

-Hein ? S'exclama James.

-Je me rappelle plus de la fille avec qui j'ai couché hier soir. Peut-être que finalement, c'était Lux, et qu'on était tellement saoul…

Rigolade générale. Je riais aussi, mais je me demandai en même temps ce qu'il y avait de si risible. Le fait que je sois avec Sirius, sexe symbole par excellence, ou que je m'adonne aux plaisirs de la chaire, moi aussi ?

Dans les deux cas, c'était méchant.

-Ça risque pas ! S'écria James, Lux ne peut de toute façon pas éprouver de plaisir en faisant l'amour ! Et puis, elle n'a toujours personne…

-Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorquai-je, tu crois que ta sœur est une sainte-nitouche qui mourra vierge, qui ne crie pas au lit et ne fera jamais de fellation ?

J'avais sortis ça d'une traite, et tous me regardèrent, abasourdis. Le serveur posa un plat rempli de pancake brûlants, sur la table. A en juger par son teint rosé, il avait entendu toute ma tirade.

Et merde…j'étalai furieusement le chocolat sur le pancake que j'avais saisis.

-Euh…reprit James, je disais ça juste parce que tu es vierge…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi, t'abord ? Le rembarrai-je sèchement.

Con de frère ! La journée avait si bien commencé… (Et c'était le cas de le dire si on supposait que la journée avait commencé au petit matin, sous les caresses expertes de Sirius.)

-Arrête, Lux, coupa James, tu deviens ridicule.

-C'est toi qui est ridicule ! Criai-je, tu t'es convaincue toi-même que ta précieuse sœur était faite en porcelaine et qu'elle n'aurait jamais de sexe dans la vie ! Au lieu de raconter à qui veut l'entendre que Lux est une coincée, t'as qu'à te débrouiller pour avoir Evans. Toi, t'es ridicule ! Tu vas avoir dix-huit ans et ça fait quatre ans que tu cours après cette fille sans l'avoir ! Elle au moins, elle a remarqué combien tu pouvais être con ! Dis-moi, quatre ans de frustration ça doit être dur, nan ? Tu te soulages, j'espère ? En solitaire ou avec tes petites bimbos comme la cata de Smith ! Tu sais au moins tout ce que ces petites garces racontent de ta sœur ? Au moins Sirius ne faisait que les baiser, toi tu les respectes, c'est ça le pire ! Tu respectes tes putes officielles ! Toi, t'en a voulu une, de personne, et tu l'as toujours pas. Moi, quand je les ai voulu, je les eu. Eh oui, Jamie ! Lux est sortie avec des personnes !

Sur ce, après ce long monologue durant lequel j'avais parlé à une vitesse effarante, je laissai le pancake que j'avais tartiné pendant tout ce temps, dans l'assiette de Sirius. Je me levai, et repartais d'où je venais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pauvre James, soupira Sarah, étendue de tout son long sur mon lit, avoir une sœur déblatérant de telles abominations…je suis sûre que tu as un infime regret !

-Tu plaisantes ? Aboyai-je, après ce qu'il a osé dire devant tout le monde ?

Je la regardai dans le miroir : elle s'étirait longuement.

-Ah, ça à du bon parfois d'être fille unique, soupira-t-elle.

-Pas que parfois, grognai-je. Putaiiin ! M'énervai-je en arrachant ma brosse de mes cheveux dans un geste sec.

-Tu as quelques soucis, Luxy chérie ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oh pitié, répliquai-je, Lux est un prénom assez laid sans que tu n'en rajoutes. Et, oui, j'ai un gros souci avec cette putain de tignasse ! J'en ai ras-le-bol je vais tout couper !

-Couper tes cheveux ? Wow, sacrilège. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? T'as tes règles ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir dans la glace. Guère impressionnée, elle haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

-Dis-moi, Luxy adorée, je pensais qu'après t'être envoyée en l'air, tu serai d'humeur plus joyeuse, commenta-t-elle en se redressant sur mon lit.

-Et si tu te la fermais un peu ? Grognai-je.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit.

-T'es franchement pas marrante, gémit-elle.

-Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai PAS couché avec lui !

Satisfaite par la tournure que prenait notre conversation, elle dressa une oreille :

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? T'as pas réussis à aller jusqu'au bout ? T'as paniqué ? Tu as eu tes règles ? Tu…

-Arrête tes conneries, l'interrompis-je, il dit qu'on peut y aller petit à petit.

-Ah boooon.

Je laissai tomber ma brosse à cheveu, et allai dans la salle de bain me changer, pour le retour au Manoir. Je laissai la porte entrouverte pour entendre parler Sarah.

-Tu sais, ça devient rare. Enfin, déjà c'est rare qu'un gars attende euh…ça fait combien de temps que vos sortez ensemble ?

-Deux semaines.

-Ouais, qu'un gars comme Sirius attendent deux semaines pour toucher une fille. Alors, qu'en plus, quand il passe à l'étape supérieure, il se contente d'un peu de sexe oral, bah, je trouve ça…inhabituel…du moins, pour moi.

-Pourquoi. Tu couches dès le premier soir, toi ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi, tu croyais que ça se passait comment ?

-Et ça te convient comme vie ? Rencontrer des gens, coucher avec et les oublier ?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de me sourire.

-Ça, Lux…tu sais, certains boivent ou se droguent pour oublier. Mais y a une manière bien plus saine d'oublier.

-Ah bon ? Mais toi, tu veux oublier quoi ?

Elle s'arrêta instantanément de parler. J'enfilai un jeans, et, comme il était un peu froissé, je le lissai légèrement. Je fouillai dans la salle de bain, à la recherche de la tunique que j'avais préparée pour le lendemain du mariage.

Le mariage…je me rappelai soudain d'un détail…

-Au fait, Sarah, lançai-je, depuis quand tu connais Taylor McLeod ? T'étais son témoin.

Pas de réponse. J'enfilai à la va-vite la tunique que je venais de retrouver en dessous de mes affaires de la veille. Elle était légère à en croire qu'elle n'existait pas, de couleur blanche. Je m'observai un instant dans le miroir.

Merde…on voyait le soutien-gorge…j'aurai dû en prendre un couleur chaire au lieu d'un noir…

-Hum…Sarah ? Fis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

Assise sur mon lit, le dos voûté, elle semblait plongée dans une léthargie de laquelle elle ne sortit qu'une fois que je l'eu appelé. Elle leva vers moi ses magnifiques yeux bleus nuits que j'enviai tant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Tu sais…commença-t-elle, tu n'imagines même pas la chance que tu as d'avoir Sirius…

Je fronçais les sourcils. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Ne te méprend pas. Je ne veux pas dire par là que je t'envie d'avoir Sirius. Je veux dire que je t'envie d'avoir l'homme que tu aimes pour toi seule.

Les rouages commencèrent à se mettre en place dans mon cerveau, même si je m'efforçai de nier l'évidence.

-Sarah…je sais que les hommes sont cons, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce point-là. C'est quoi, au juste, la nature de tes relations avec Taylor McLeod ?

Elle eut un faux sourire.

-Sexuelles. C'est avec moi qu'il préfère tirer son coup. Moi aussi, je m'en satisfaisais…

je remarquai qu'elle avait parlé au passé.

-Mais…maintenant…

-Quel salaud, déclarai-je en me relevant et en jetant ma brosse dans le sac de voyage, tromper sa femme avant même son mariage, traité une fille comme toi, de cette façon, et finir par, épouser sa copine et au final prendre pour témoin sa maîtresse !

Elle partit d'un grand rire sans joie.

-Sa maîtresse ! Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

-Sarah…honnêtement…

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas comprendre.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tant que tu le verras comme le méchant et moi la victime, ce sera pas possible.

-Ecoute, Sarah…plaidai-je.

-Non…honnêtement, laisse tomber.

Et elle me planta là. Le temps que je songe à la retenir, Sarah était partie. Je restai un moment, immobile et étonnée. Après tout, peut-être avait-elle raison.

Peut-être n'arrivai-je pas à envisager qu'un adultère se fasse dans l'amour.

Peut-être n'étais-je aussi tolérante qu'elle ?

Et pourtant. Elle, elle avait écouté mes déboires sentimentaux des heures durant, sans jamais me critiquer. En faisant toujours l'effort de me comprendre. Alors qu'elle voyait le mariage de Taylor McLeod approcher inévitablement.

Je soupirai et regardai mes chaussures.

Quel genre d'amie étais-je au juste ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le retour au Manoir fut…tendu. Comme la veille, je me retrouvai à l'arrière de la vieille voiture, mais, contrairement à la veille, j'étais coincée entre Remus et Peter, James ayant pris le volant d'un air rageux, n'ayant visiblement pas encore digéré notre petite conversation du matin. Sirius l'avait suivi.

Il arrivait que Sirius m'agace singulièrement. Dans ces cas-là par exemple. Lorsqu'il se comportait comme le toutou attitré du grand James Potter. Quoi que…étant la sœur de ce dernier, j'étais parfaitement dans le secret de leur entorse au règlement de la magie. Pas étonnant que Sirius soit un animagi chien.

Dans un premier temps ; personne ne parla. Puis, essayant sûrement de détendre l'atmosphère, Remus leva sa baguette et trafiqua, comme il l'avait fait la veille, la vieille radio de la voiture. Mais rien n'y fit.

James invita Remus et Peter a rester à la maison, mais ceux-ci refusèrent. Remarquez, moi-même j'aurai pas tenu à rester dans une maison avec deux Potter aux nerfs à vif, pareils à des volcans sur le point d'exploser. Le fait est que, à peine fûmes-nous rentré, que James partit à la piscine, sûrement pour tuer son énervement dans l'épuisement que lui apporterait l'effort physique. Pour ma part, je me contentai de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, de prendre mon élan, et de claquer ma porte le plus fort possible, pour que les garçons, alors encore dans le hall, ne manque pas de l'entendre. Et pour que James cesse de se comporter en victime.

Après, je tentai de me changer les idées en lisant des bouquins à l'eau de rose sur des romances sorcières. Mais je commençai à m'en lasser. Toutes se passaient à Poudlard (Bon, OK, certaines se déroulaient à Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang ou même Salem, mais elle ne différaient pas beaucoup de celles Poudlariennes) et, exceptées certaines histoires, toutes se ressemblaient.

Et puis…alors que je n'en étais plus qu'à quelques pages de Séduction à Poudlard, quelqu'un déboula dans ma chambre. OK, vous vous doutez de qui il s'agit. Même par simple élimination vous l'auriez trouvé. L'inconvénient chez les Potter, c'est que lorsqu'ils se disputent, ils se bornent à ne pas demander pardon.

-Il l'a très mal pris, déclara posément Sirius en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Rien à foutre, répliquai-je, c'est lui qui a commencé.

-Mouais…marmonna-t-il en s'allongeant près de moi, les yeux fermé. J'ai tendance à oublier quelques fois que tu n'as encore que seize ans.

-Hey ! M'exclamai-je, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Je n'ai que seize ans, mais…

Il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

-Mais ? Releva-t-il.

-Lui, il en a dix-sept et demi !

Il éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Fis-je.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu allais argumenter sur ton âge mental…qui n'est pas si élevé que ça, d'ailleurs…

-C'est vrai, ça ? Geignis-je exagérément en m'approchant de sa bouche, mais tu es plutôt mal placé pour critiquer, tu sais ?

-C'est toi qui ignores que personne n'a jamais été aussi bien placé pour te critiquer.

Je soupirai. Il me regarda un moment, puis, son regard dévia vers le livre que je tenais tantôt dans mes mains. Le temps que je réagisses, il l'avait pris, et lisait à haute voix :

-Séduction à Poudlard. Lorsque William Sarecles, Serpentard aussi prétentieux que sublime, se met en tête de séduire la seule personne qui n'a pas encore succombé à ses avances, la timide et gentille Stessy Mayclord. Au risque d'aller trop loin…

-Arrête ! M'écriai-je le feu aux joues en tentant de lui reprendre le livre des mains.

-C'est mignon comme tout, ma p'tite, fit-il en se moquant de moi, remarque, ici, tout est mignon, tout est enfantin.

Il parcourut du regard ma chambre, passant sur mon lit, aux couvertures rouges, sur le bureau recouvert de magasines, sur les étagères débordantes de peluches et de poupées de porcelaine. Il regarda un instant la bibliothèque d'où provenait « Séduction à Poudlard ». il finit par empoigner une peluche qui traînait sur le lit, la plus grosse que j'avais en ma possession (en l'occurrence, un chien géant) et faillit m'étouffer en me la jetant dessus.

-Hey ! Protestai-je en enlevant la peluche de mon visage.

Il me regarda d'un air amusé, et se pencha vers moi.

-Quel genre de personne es-tu au final ? Demanda-t-il, son souffle caressant doucement et agréablement mon oreille, une gamine ou la tentation ?

-Arrête, soufflai-je, tu n'as pas fermé la porte à clef, si James rentre…

-James t'en veut encore trop pour venir ici, répliqua-t-il en mordillant légèrement le lobe de mon oreille.

Il avait une façon de faire ça, bien à lui. Il savait caresser tout d'abord l'oreille avec son seul souffle, puis la sucer doucement et finir par la mordre doucement, si doucement que c'est était extrêmement bon.

J'allai pour passer mes bras autour de sa nuque, en quête d'un fougueux baiser, lorsqu'il se releva brusquement sur mon lit.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Rien, on se voit tout à l'heure pour manger, hein ? Ou tu vas faire la gueule à James au point de pas venir ?

Exaspérée, je me laissai retomber sur le lit moelleux, et soufflai :

-C'est bon, je viendrai, je suis pas gamine à ce point !

-Ok, alors à ce soir.

Je le regardai se lever du lit, et partir en direction de la porte. Quelque chose me revint alors à l'esprit. Fugace et poignant.

-Attend, l'appelai-je.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il en se retournant illico presto vers moi.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demandai-je.

-De quoi tu parles ? Me dit-il avec une voix où percé le choc. Ça te réussis pas de pas beaucoup dormir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

-Justement, répondis-je, c'est de ça dont je parle.

Je crus que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête tant il les écarquilla.

-Wow, excuse-moi, mais là, va falloir que tu m'éclaires. C'est quoi le problème avec le sexe ?

-Pff, je sais pas, fis-je en le regardant d'où j'étais, étendue de tout mon long sur mon lit, lui debout au milieu de la chambre me fixant. Disons que je pensais que le jour où on passerait à l'étape suivante, ce serait pas juste une question de sexe oral.

-Attends, t'es entrain de me dire que tu préfèrerai…

-Je dis rien, coupai-je, Sarah dit juste que…enfin, elle trouve ça bizarre.

-Guerlishman n'a rien à voir dans notre histoire, Lux.

J'allai répondre, lorsque je stoppai net sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

Notre histoire…

-Je sais, coupai-je, je sais que tu préfères qu'on y aille lentement, et ça me gêne pas du tout.

-Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème c'est que je pensais que même s'il n'y avait que du sexe oral, à la moindre occasion, on se sauterait dessus.

-Tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire dévoilant que c'était une idée qui ne lui déplairait pas.

-C'est à toi de le faire, rétorquai-je. Je ne suis qu'une gamine, moi, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

Il se rapprocha du lit et s'y assit. Je tendis les bras, et l'attirai contre moi, de façon à se que sa tête se pose sur ma poitrine. Je m'enivrai de l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Je me sentais bizarre. Je n'avais jamais été aussi tendre avec lui. Presque maternelle.

-Peut-être. Je dois être le pire salaud du monde, tu sais.

-Alors j'aime les salauds.

Je m'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Il se considère comme un salaud --- j'aime les salaud je l'aime. Merde ! J'avais sous-entendu que je l'aimai ! Un gars comme lui craignait cette phrase plus que tout, j'en étais sûr.

Je le sentis sourire.

Et merde…

-Tu en voudrais toi, d'un ami qui passe son temps chez toi et qui au final, te prend ta sœur et casse le mythe de la petite sœur parfaite. Un ami qui te sourit, te ment, et part dans la chambre de ta sœur dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Il tourna son visage vers moi, qui avais froncé les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait son flot de paroles…stupides.

-Hey, princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi ?

-Princesse ? Répétai-je.

-C'est mécanique, m'expliqua-t-il en retournant son visage, James t'appeler tout le temps comme ça, quand t'étais petite. Mais je compte pas t'appeler comme ça, les surnoms amoureux, franchement…

-Sirius, coupai-je, honnêtement, arrête de dire tes conneries. James…ils nous en voudra peut-être pendant un petit moment, et il finira par l'accepter…

Il ne dit rien.

-Ouais. Mais James pardonne plus facilement que moi. Mais j'ai pas prémédité tout ce qui s'est passé. Jusqu'à hier, j'avais encore le choix.

-Le choix ?

-Même si c'était lâche et égoïste, cesser tout ça, pas que j'en ai envie, non, précisa-t-il, mais je pouvais encore choisir entre l'amitié de James, et…et toi. Mais maintenant, si je flippai trop et que je voulais stopper ça, ce serait pas possible. C'est trop tard. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier…enfin…ce matin.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne saurai jamais dire à quel point j'aimai ses yeux. ses yeux beaux, grands et sombres. Comme un ciel d'orage.

Mon Dieu…je haïssais être amoureuse de lui.

-Ouais, c'est sûrement pour ça, conclut-il, je me dis que quelque chose s'est irrémédiablement brisée entre toi et moi, et entre James et moi.

-Bien sûr que non…

-Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

C'était sûrement vrai. Peut-être Sirius et moi finirions-nous par rompre. Peut-être que James tempêterait, ne nous pardonnerait jamais et romprait tout contacte avec nous. Peut-être ne le reverrions-nous alors qu'à la naissance de son premier enfant (et Dieu sait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'avoir un enfant, mon frère ne le désirant qu'avec Evans, celle-ci désirant sans doute un enfant de n'importe qui sauf de lui).

Mais je ne regrettai rien.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi épanouie et heureuse que depuis que je sortais avec lui. La seule pensée qui me terrorisait, était que nous finirions par rompre. J'eu un pincement au cœur et me remémorant l'époque où j'assurai à James que je ne le quitterai jamais, et que le seul que j'aimerai serait lui.

-Je ne regrette rien, déclarai-je d'une petite voix, Sirius…je ne regrette rien. Qu'importe ce qui se passera demain, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

-Mhm…

Je râlai intérieurement. Il aurait au moins pu dire que lui aussi n'avait jamais été aussi heureux ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi avare de compliments et de mots tendres…

Voulant casser cette scène m'apparaissant comme trop mélodramatique, je tentai un timide :

-Alors, ce n'était pas à cause de moi. Enfin…pas directement.

Il ri contre moi. Alors je n'avais pas été nulle ce matin…

-Alors, faut croire que j'ai bien fait les choses…

Il se redressa d'un coup vers moi.

-Excuse-moi ? S'écria-t-il, j'ai tout fait !

-Non, j'ai fais aussi des choses ! Protestai-je.

Un sourire supérieur dessina ses lèvres sans défauts.

-Ah ouais…à ce niveau, tu t'es avérai plus habile que je ne l'espérai. Qui t'as appris tout ça ?

Je piquai immédiatement un fard.

-Mais, personne ! M'exclamai-je en me sentant stupidement d'un coup mise à nue.

Il se rallongea tranquillement et caressa la peluche géante en forme de chien.

-Tu te souviens, fis-je, c'est toi qui me l'avais offerte. J'avais dix ans.

-Ouais, je me souviens, répondit-il en me souriant, je pensais pas la revoir...dans de telles conditions.

J'eu un sourire et le temps s'arrêta. Il n'y eut soudain plus que lui, moi (et la peluche). Je sentais les souvenirs remonter. La première fois que je l'avais vu. L'arrivée de cette peluche. Sa défense contre mon frère.

-Sirius ?

Lui, ne semblait pas partit à Souvenir Land.

-Mhm ?

-Tu m'embrasses ?

-Tu ne veux qu'un baiser ?

-Hum…là, j'hésite…

Avec un sourire coquin, il se pencha sur moi. Et là…

BAM !

Il y eut un bruit atroce, et je sursautai. Je cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, et machinalement, je regardai vers la porte, pour constater avec soulager qu'elle était toujours fermée. Sirius avait eut la même réaction, apparemment. Son regard était lui aussi posé sur la porte.

Maintenant rassurée, je me demandai quand même ce qu'il s'était passé.

James…ou quelqu'un.

Il y eut un autre grand bruit et Sirius se leva. Je bondis aussi du lit et le suivit en dehors de ma chambre. Le hall était désert.

-Tu as ta baguette ? M'enquis-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Lux ! Cette baraque est ultra protégée. C'est James qui a fait une connerie, à tous les coups.

-Mouais…

Je ne savais pas si je devais souhaiter que mon frère se soit ramassé ou qu'un mangemort se soit introduit dans la maison…

On arriva dans la cuisine et là…

Je faillis éclater de rire. Je l'aurai fais si Sirius ne m'avait pas flanquer un coup de coude, se retenant lui aussi visiblement de rire. James avait dérapé, entraînant dans sa chute, la nappe de la table sur laquelle se trouvaient de nombreux plats. La table s'était dérobée lorsque James s'était étalé de tout son long à côté d'elle et l'avait heurtée.

-Hey, mec, fit Sirius en se penchant vers lui, tu…

-Je sais, l'interrompit James en croisant les bras, j'ai de la crème plein la gueule, la cuisine est dans un état lamentable, j'ai dû me casser la hanche, et on a plus à manger pour ce soir.

Mon frère s'essuya les yeux et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes que Sirius retrouva à sa place. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il m'incendia du regard.

-On peut tout réparer, tentai-je.

-Nan, c'est bon, me coupa James, Sirius et moi, de toute façon, on mange pas là ce soir.

-Ah ouais ? Nous écriâmes Sirius et moi.

-J'ai envie de sortir, et puis, j'ai reçu une invitation.

-Smith ? Demandai-je d'un ton désespéré.

-Elle t'aime bien, je te signale, m'informa mon frère d'un ton glacial.

-On se demande bien pourquoi, ironisai-je.

-De toute façon, c'est pas elle.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Olivia, Lily et Leslie sont ce soir, à « La belle Ange de Choix ». Smith m'a avertit.

-Quelle bonne attention de sa part, commentai-je.

-Du coup, je me suis dis qu'une petite sortie, ça serait sympa…

-On rentre d'un mariage, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il finit par se retourner vers moi. Enervé.

-Lux, arrête de te mêler de nos conversations. Et pour info, quand je dis nous, comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'est que Sirius et moi. Toi, tu restes à la maison.

-Ben voyons !

-Quand on se comporte en gamine, on reçois le traitement dû aux gamins.

-Oh, c'est sûr que ça diffère énormément de tes manières habituels, lançai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Sirius, sentant que la situation allait vite dégénérer, s'interposa entre nous :

-James, mon vieux, y a pas de soucis. On y va, laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller me changer. C'est parce que tu courrais te changer que tu t'es ramassé ?

-Ouais, et en plus, quelqu'un avait fait tombé du jus et à en juger par l'odeur, c'était du jus d'abricot !

Je sentis les regards se tourner vers moi, l'accusée. Bon, bien sûr, ils savaient que c'était moi, j'étais la seule à boire de ce nectar…mais quand même, ça ne leur arrivait jamais à eux de faire tomber du jus !

Me sentant définitivement de trop dans leur histoire, je préférai partir et courus me renfermer dans ma chambre. Mais j'eu tout le loisir d'entendre :

- Regarde-moi ça. Dès que tu es un peu dur avec elle, elle part se cacher. La lâcheté c'est une valeur de Serpentard.

-James ! Arrête tes conneries !

Ah ouais ? Une valeur de Serpentard ? James Potter voulait vraiment la guerre ! Je claquai la porte le plus fort que je pu et regardai ma chambre qui commençait à être plongé dans l'obscurité à mesure que le jour déclinait.

C'était très désagréable de se sentir d'un coup…

…horriblement seule.

OoOoOoOoO

Toc. Toc

-Ouais ? Grogna la voix de Sirius.

-Tu m'ouvres ?

Il y eut un soupir, et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit devant moi. J'entrai timidement, et, mal à l'aise, me tordait les doigts, plantée comme une fleur, au centre de sa chambre. Il se trouvait devant le miroir de son armoire, simplement accoutré d'un jeans, sa baguette dans la poche arrière de celui-ci.

-Assied-toi, me dit-il.

Mal à l'aise, je m'exécutai. Je m'asseyais sur son lit, remarquant qu'il était (un peu) plus dur que le mien. Plusieurs tee-shirts traînés dessus, et le lit n'était pas encore fait. Je captai alors, seulement qu'il essayait plusieurs tee-shirt pour la soirée.

J'oubliai parfois combien il pouvait être coquet, parfois…une vraie nana.

Mais là, tout portait à croire qu'il voulait plaire à Leslie Turner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me lança-t-il en essayant un tee-shirt noir.

-Je te trouve mieux avec le gris, dis-je.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, il met tes yeux en valeur, mais sinon, le bleu n'est pas mal non plus.

-Ok. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta-t-il en se débarrassant du tee-shirt noir.

-Ne va pas avec James s'il te plaît.

Il se retourna vers moi, torse nu. Pas mal la vue. Mais son visage affichait une expression presque choquée.

-Hein ?

-S'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi j'irai pas ? Ton frère me tue si je le laisse tomber, vu l'état dans lequel il est…

-Dis que t'es malade, ou autre. Mais s'il te plaît…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il se retourna vers la glace et enfila le tee-shirt gris que je lui avais conseillé.

Merde…maintenant, je regrettai de le lui avoir conseillé, il moulait bien trop son torse finement musclé. Leslie n'allait pas arrêter de se rincer l'œil…

-Tu peux comprendre que ta Leslie elle se pavane devant toi pour essayer de te remettre le grappin dessus ! Explosai-je.

-Oh non, soupira-t-il, pas ce soir, Lux, putain, pas ce soir. J'ai vraiment pas la tête à une crise de jalousie, d'ailleurs, j'aurai jamais la tête pour une crise de jalousie. Et là, c'est franchement pas le moment.

-Ah ouais, fis-je, parce que tu crois qu'on fixe une date pour les crises ?

-Le mieux c'est qu'il y en ait pas des crises, tu vois.

-Ah ouais, mais désolée, moi, je suis moi ! Tu comprends ? Tu sais très bien que je suis jalouse, possessive, capricieuse, et tout ce qui va avec !

-Les défauts ça se corrige ! Tu vas me dire d'arrêter mes études ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras à Poudlard ? Putain, Lux, me prend pas la tête avec ça, maintenant ! A cause de ta tête de mule et de celle de ton frère, j'ai passé une demi-heure à le calmer ! Alors, c'est pas pour qu'après la frangine vienne faire sa crise, histoire de passer ses nerfs sur moi !

Je tapai du pied.

-Mais arrête ! Je ne passe PAS mes nerfs sur toi ! Je te dis juste que la vérité ! Je suis sincère et directe, moi !

Je le plantai là, en espérant que son cerveau ait bien assimilé la chose, et je retournai me morfondre dans ma chambre.

C'était décidément pas ma journée. Elle avait pourtant si bien commencée. Mais là. James. Sarah. Et même Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser que je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Ravagé dans un premier temps par des larmes de colère et après de tristesse, à l'idée d'avoir commis une faute en dévoilant ma jalousie à mon petit ami. Je passai le reste de la nuit à me morfondre.

La présence de la grosse peluche ne faisait que raviver ma peine. Je guettai le retour de Sirius et James pour aller m'expliquer avec ce premier. Mais je n'aurai jamais à aller le trouver. Ils rentrèrent au petit matin. Il était environ deux heures du matin. Manifestement, ils n'étaient allé que manger un morceau entre amis, et, au pire avaient été boire une bière dans un bar. S'ils étaient sortis en boîte, ils seraient rentrés bien plus tard…ou tôt. Je pensais que la veille, à cette même heure, je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait. Et alors. J'entendis le pas lourd de James longer le couloir, et finir par courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Heureusement que je ne l'entendis pas dégobiller…ça m'aurait également retourné l'estomac.

Or, le pas de Sirius était plus léger, aussi je ne l'entendis pas. Ça me prit davantage de surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit en grand la porte de ma chambre, la claqua derrière lui, la ferma brusquement et avança vers moi à grandes enjambées, le regard furieux.

-Ah, fit-il sur un ton mesuré, tu ne dors pas.

En effet, j'avais beau m'être tassé dans mon lit à mesure qu'il avançait, mes yeux étaient grands ouverts, agrandis par la stupeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Murmurai-je, Sirius, je voulais te dire, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter à Leslie ?

J'ouvris mes yeux encore plus grand, si c'était possible.

-Pardon ? M'exclamai-je.

Il répéta. Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Et alors, très loin, j'eu un flash back, et je m'entendis presque dire à la pimbêche, que Sirius sortait avec une fille, et que ça avait l'air sérieux entre eux. Il y avait de cela…phuu…au moins un siècle !

-Leslie m'a dit que tu lui avais raconté il y a quelques semaines de cela, au début des vacances que lorsqu'elle était venue, tu avais eu la décence de la prévenir que j'étais avec une fille et que c'était sérieux.

-Je…

-C'était avant qu'on sorte ensemble.

-…

-Depuis quand tu… ?

-Je sais pas ! Explosai-je. J'y suis pour rien !

-T'y es pour rien ? Répéta-t-il ébahi.

-C'est toi qui t'amusais à me troubler ! Alors moi, quand j'ai commencé à réalisais que tu m'attirai et qu'elle est revenue…Je sais pas ! Je l'ai jamais aimé ! J'avais pas envie qu'elle se remette avec toi !

-Attends, à l'époque, il n'y avait rien entre nous ! C'était ma décision !

-Tu aurai réagis comment, toi ?

-J'aurai réagis comment ? Lux ! Tu sors toujours avec ton gars, là… !

-Tu sais très bien que je vais rompre !

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fais avant qu'il parte à Hawaï ?

Je marquai une pause, reprenant mon souffle et m'éclaircissant les idées.

-C'est toi qui comprend rien. Leslie, t'en étais amoureux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Demanda-t-il, soudain adoucie.

-Je le sais, c'est tout, répliquai-je, tu sais très bien que si je n'ai rien dis à Nathan, c'est parce qu'il cherchera à savoir qui c'est, le gars avec qui je sors maintenant, et que je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens. Pas parce qu'avec toi c'est bien sympa, mais que je retournerai avec lui. Mais Leslie, si elle étais revenue, j'aurai pas pu rivaliser.

-C'était minable.

-Je sais.

-T'es d'une jalousie incontrôlée.

-Je sais. Mais j'y peux rien.

Je relevai la tête. Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir baissé.

-Pourquoi t'as si peur qu'une fille s'attache à toi ? Lançai-je, tu disais que c'était pas pour déconner toi et moi…

-Je ne…c'est toujours pas pour deco…

-Si tu as peur. Sinon, tu ne flipperai pas autant juste parce que j'ai fais ça avant qu'on sois ensemble.

Il me regarda un moment. Un long moment. Sans rien dire.

Puis. Il recula. Se retourna. Et partit.

Il me laissa toute seule dans un incroyable trou noir.

Je voulus l'empêcher de repartir. Lui dire que je me fichai s'il n'était avec moi que pour jouer. Lui dire que je me fichai qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Que moi, je le voulais. Que je le forcerai à m'aimer. Que je ferai tout pour qu'il m'aime.

J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Sous ses airs matures, il était terrifié. Il avait peur de s'engager. Peur de James. Peur de tout ce que cette relation impliquait. Je ne devrai pas m'étonner si tout s'arrêtait là. Plus de Sirius et Lux. Plus de belle histoire. Les sanglots me remontèrent dans la gorge.

Il m'était inconcevable de vivre sans lui. Sans sa chaleur. Sans ses bras. Sans ses baisers. Les larmes m'obscurcirent complètement la vue.

Le voir avec une fille. Le laisser à des filles comme Smith et Turner. Je serrai l'oreiller plus fort. Je haïssais Turner plus que tout. Elle avait tout gâché.

-Mais moi, je t'aime. Plus qu'elle. Plus que toutes les autres, putain…

Et ce fut l'ouverture des vannes. J'éclatai en sanglots, l'oreiller écrasé contre mon visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ça faisait.

Une.

Deux.

Trois heures que j'étais réveillé. Et je m'en fichai. Je regardai l'heure tourner.

Je n'avais pas envie de descendre en bas. Pas la force. Pas la force de le voir. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer. Puis, c'est exténué que j'aie sombré dans un sommeil emplis de cauchemar et de Sirius lassé de moi. J'avais trop peur que ces cauchemars ne se réalisent pour descendre.

Il était quatorze heures. Au secours. On tambourina à ma porte. Qui ? Certainement pas Sirius.

-Lux ? Fit la voix de James, t'es réveillé ? Il est tard et t'as du courrier.

-Mhm…grognai-je en rabattant la couette sur mon visage.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'approcha.

-Allez, réveille-toi, après t'arriveras pas à dormir ce soir.

-Jm'en fou, c'est les vacances.

-Allez. Ramène-toi. Ou je serai trop tenté de lire ton courrier.

Il repartit. Mais sa dernière phrase avait eu trop d'impact sur moi. Je bondis sur mes pieds, craignant trop que Sarah ait décidé de faire le premier pas et évoque Sirius dans sa lettre. Je me passai un bref coup de brosse et descendais vêtu de mon pyjama habituel (le débardeur et le pantalon en soie rouge). Dans la cuisine. James. Sirius. Deux hiboux.

Je les attrapai très vite. Le premier n'était pas à moi.

-Il vient d'Hawaï, précisa James en posant une tasse de café devant moi.

Pile poil au mauvais moment. Comme si Sirius n'était pas assez à cran comme ça ! Je cru le sentir bouillir d'où j'étais. Ben tiens ! S'il était jaloux peut-être que Sirius et Lux n'était pas encore fini…

Je l'ouvris et eu un sourire crispé en découvrant une lettre dégoulinante de guimauve et, à la fin, un poème trèès romantique. Oh mon dieu. Je haïssais cela. Je n'en avais franchement pas besoin aujourd'hui. Je pensais un instant à la jeter, mais, me trouvant trop dégueulasse, n'en fit rien.

Je pris ma chouette et lui prit la lettre. Tiens…je ne me souvenais pas avoir envoyé ma chouette à Sarah…bizarre…

Je décachetai la lettre.

Et là.

L'horreur absolue qui allait engendrer toute une crise. La première de ma vie.

Ce n'était pas une lettre de Sarah. D'ailleurs, la lettre ne m'était même pas adressée. La chouette ressemblait fort à la mienne, mais ce n'était pas elle. La chouette appartenait à l'agence immobilière anglaise, et la lettre était signée par Stéphany Sherpman, adressée à Sirius Black. Elle annonçait que l'emménagement pouvait se faire dès que possible.

Je dû faire une drôle de tête, car mon frère (prenant visiblement sur lui) me lança :

-Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Je tendis la lettre à Sirius qui me lança un regard du genre « Pas de crise aujourd'hui, pitié, tu m'as assez saoulé comme ça… ».

Il la parcourut du regard et pâlit. Lorsqu'il me regarda à nouveau, son regard voulait plutôt dire « ça va être une crise encore plus monstrueuse ».

-Alors, tu déménages quand ? Fis-je d'une voix cassante.

James se pencha pour examiner le contenue de la lettre que je venais de donner à Sirius.

-Ah ! Ça y est ! C'est l'appartement que tu voulais tant ? Allez, mon pote ! Je sors le champagne ? Je dois en avoir par là…

-Parce qu'il était au courrant ? Explosai-je, James était au courrant et pas moi ?

-Sirius n'a pas à te faire un compte rendu de ce qu'il fait, intervint James.

-Ah, toi, tais-toi, coupai-je, je crois que je le connais aussi depuis assez longtemps, et que, vivant sous ce putain de toit, j'avais le droit d'être avertit de ce genre de chose !

-Ça va, Lux…plaida Sirius, t'avais pas la tête à ça !

-Tu comptais me le dire avant de déménager ? Poursuivis-je, ou, remarque, une lettre du genre « j'ai déménagé ! Je fais une fête pour ça, tu seras de la partie ? »

-C'est une idée, essaya de plaisanter Sirius en me faisant un léger sourire celui qui me faisait fondre, mais pas maintenant.

-De toute façon, tu serai pas invité, fit remarquer James.

-James ! Criai-je, tais-toi ! Et après, moi, j'ai des défauts ? Bonjour la franchise !

-C'est parce que t'étais contre le fait que je déménage que je t'ai rien dis, dit Sirius, et puis, ça t'aurai gâché toute l'euphorie des vacances…

Sous entendu : nos petits rencards bien comme il faut.

Salaud. J'allais pas laisser passé ça. Surtout pas après la scène d'hier !

-Ouais, bien sûr, fis-je, c'est ça.

Je me levai.

-Hey, Lux ! Ton café ! Lança James.

-Fous-moi la paix, Jay.

Je quittai la pièce, la lettre de Teddy serrée dans ma main. J'étais mal. Mal. J'allai le perdre. C'était sûr. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit.

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi. On s'était disputé deux fois hier. A cause de Leslie Turner. Il allait vivre ailleurs. Loin de moi. Juste quand on se disputait, il s'éloignait. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait plus.

Je relevai soudain la tête de sous mes oreillers. C'était une façon de me dire « Tu t'es trop attachée, j'ai trop peur de perdre mon meilleur ami, c'est fini » ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je ne le vis plus. Je restai cloîtré dans ma chambre. Il partit le lendemain. Essaya de passer par ma chambre. Je ne lui ouvris pas. J'avais peur de ce qu'il voulait me dire. Une semaine passa. Une semaine…à la fois rapide et interminable. Une semaine au cours de laquelle je ne mangeai pas. Je ne quittai pas ma chambre. Sans nouvelles de Sarah. Sans nouvelles de Sirius.

J'eu quelques nouvelles en entendant James parler avec Remus un jour. J'avais un peu émergé de ma chambre et James raconta à Remus qu'il était allait voir Sirius et que celui-ci était bien installé.

Je réalisais alors seulement combien j'avais besoin de Sarah. Besoin de son soutien. De ses conseils. Je pris la plume et lui écrivis une lettre interminable, lui présentant mes excuses, l'incitant à se confier à moi, que je la soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'à mes yeux, c'était une fille géniale, et qu'on ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureuse. Homme marié, insensible, ou meilleur ami de votre frère.

Mais je n'eu pas de réponse tout de suite. Et ; frustrée d'attendre, d'autant plus que j'avais relevé l'oreille lorsque James avait mentionné l'adresse de Sirius, je décrétai que j'allai devenir folle si j'attendais encore. Il fallait que je le voie. Que je m'explique avec lui.

J'allais devant mon miroir. C'était un Lundi matin, de la deuxième semaine d'Août. Je me regardai dedans et fus choqué. J'avais le teint blafard, des cernes énormes, j'étais fringué comme l'As de pique, et avait les cheveux ébouriffés à la James. Evidemment, une semaine passé à chialer et à se morfondre, ça n'arrange personne. Alors, je décidai de procéder comme Sarah me l'aurait sans doute conseiller : aller voir Sirius. Tout d'abord, je m'occupai de moi. Comme elle me l'aurait fait remarqué pour que je reprenne confiance en moi « comment Sirius pourrait résister devant une fille mignonne comme moi ? » Mouais, bon, c'est pas encore prouvé, tout ça, mais bon…

Alors, je commençai par prendre une interminable douche, me lavant les cheveux pour les bien les démêler, et surtout parce que j'avais eu la flemme de les laver ces derniers jours, sois depuis quatre jours, un record chez moi. Je m'appliquai différentes lotions magiques pour faire disparaître les cernes et les yeux rouges, pour redonner vie à mon teint.

Tranquille…ça ne durait pas longtemps, mais c'était toujours ça de gagner.

Je passai une heure à choisir mes vêtements, me faire les ongles et le maquillage. Autant y aller fort, comme dirait Sarah. Je ne me laisserai jamais faire par une quelconque Leslie Turner, aussi belle, intelligente et parfaite soit-elle ! Personne ne connaissait Sirius mieux que moi, et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais me l'enlever !

J'avais fais des erreurs, je le reconnaissais.

Après avoir procédé à cette séance de beauté, je descendis sans que James ne m'aperçoive (d'ailleurs, il n'avait sans doute pas prévu que ce Lundi, je sortirai de ma chambre…) et pris le Magicobus pour gagner le centre Londonien. Un conseil : ne prenez jamais ce bus de malheur ! Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence ! J'étais en plein dedans.

Je ne fus pas déçu de la séance à laquelle je m'étais adonnée. Plusieurs gars me regardèrent avec insistance, ce qui était assez rare. Moldu et sorcier. Je passai par le chaudron baveur et allai dans le Londres Sorcier en déboulant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sirius habitait une rue voisine. J'avais même hâte de voir son appartement maintenant.

Seul comptait que j'allai le revoir. J'en avais trop besoin. J'étais la sœur de James, il me connaissait, je le connaissais, et tout ce qu'il m'avait dit…il le pensait ! J'en étais sûr ! Il ne pouvait pas tout arrêter et oublier du jour au lendemain !

En longeant sa rue, je m'imaginai déjà dans ses bras parfaits, ses lèvres sur ma peau, sa langue fouillant ma bouche…ses paroles réconfortantes, lui, acceptant mes excuses…je trouvai son appartement. Il était situé au-dessus d'un bar. Je montai les escaliers, et trouvai sans problème l'appartement 27.

Excitée comme une puce, je sonnai. J'attendis deux bonnes minutes. J'étais presque résignée à partir, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mon cœur s'emballa, et…il fit une chute vertigineuse dans les abîmes lorsque je reconnu, sur le palier de la porte, « vêtue » d'un tee-shirt qui faisait deux fois sa taille, la fille.

Belle.

Intelligente.

Parfaite.

-Lux ? Marmonna Leslie Turner d'une voix à la fois pâteuse et étonnée, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 11.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NDA :**_

_Je crois que vous allez me tuer ?_

_Enfin, perso, je n'aime pas ce chapitre, comme je l'ai dis au début, alors dites-moi s'il n'a pas l'air trop mauvais…la suite sera meilleure, jurée !_

_J'aurai voulu le travailler encore un peu, mais j'avais déjà tardé à le poster et comme je pars demain à Marseille pour prendre l'avion Vendredi pour partir voir ma frangine…_

_Enfin._

_Au prochain chapitre !_

_Bisouxx_


	11. Suffering

_**Titre**_ : Temptation.

_**Auteur**_ : Tiflovehpworld.

_**Date**_ : 8/05/07

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout à la m'dame Rowling excepté certains personnages, comme Lux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Le coin à Tif :**_

_Hello la compagnie !_

_Alors, me revoici avec un beau chapitre tout neuf, qui me plaît davantage que le précédent, mais mois que le chapitre 12 (en cours d'écriture) que je posterai prochainement._

_Le site avait mal mis l'adresse du blog crée pour vous tenir au courrant de l'avancement de cette fic : http://www.myfield. _

_Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai posté le Mercredi, je me connecte le Samedi pour voir que déjà douze reviews ont été postés !_

_Ça m'a vraiment réchauffé le cœur et m'a bien boosté pour vous concocter cette suite._

_Alors, un grand grand merci aux 29 personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review :_

_K- Samara83-Lilli-Puce-Loudee-Rachel-Caroline-GaëlleHP-louiseuh- Raphou-Hermony-_

_Nyny's-Lena-Miss Lalou-Cylia Potter-titegarceblonde-Meiko-chan-Millou95-Anya-Floflo-Ladie Marie-Alicia-Chaton Weasley-Lily2507-Takinza-Lolo-Oscar-Gabriella. Lolo._

_Je répond à tous ceux qui me laisse leur adresse !_

_Pendant un moment, le site ne m'as plus envoyé mes alert reviews…et il semblerait qu'il ait eu quelques petits soucis._

_Bonne lecture._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Souffrance. **_

Leslie.

Leslie Turner.

Chez lui.

En petite tenue.

Sur le seuil de son appartement.

Ça faisait déjà deux jours que je voyais cette image défiler sous mes yeux. Son air franchement étonné. Ses paroles. Son air choqué lorsque, après l'avoir détaillé d'un air abasourdis, j'étais parti, le cœur fendu.

J'ignore comme je suis arrivé à rentrer au Manoir. Mais j'ai réussis à rentrer. J'ai repris ce fichu magicobus. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder. J'arrêtai pas de pleurer. A un moment, un gars s'est arrêté en essayant de me draguer, un truc du genre « qui t'as fais pleurer, ma mignonne ? Viens, je vais te consoler, moi. ». Tu parles. Tout ça pour se moquer, oui.

J'étais rentrée finalement. James, m'ayant entendu rentrer, a accouru dans le hall et s'est arrêté net en voyant dans quel état je me trouvais. Il m'as demandé ce qu'il y avait. Ce qu'il s'était passé. Il est allé jusqu'à croire que quelqu'un m'avait touché, chose que je me suis empressé de démentir. Puis, j'étais partie, alors qu'il me rappelait, et criait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire.

James…ç'en devenait même douloureux de penser à James. Dire qu'il y avait une semaine de cela, le mariage était pour le lendemain. Un mariage avec à la clef, les plaisirs charnels. Mais non. Tout était fini. Fini, et gâché, à cause de Turner. Leslie Turner. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle revienne dans la vie de Sirius maintenant, pourquoi ?

Je cessai complètement de manger. Je m'en fichai de devenir un zombie. Je passai mes journées en pyjama, à pleurer, et à penser, à me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Que Sirius ne pouvait pas retourner avec cette pétasse, même s'il en avait été amoureux. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter son amour ? Autrefois ou maintenant ?

Mais à mesure que je pensais ça, une petite voix s'insinuait en moi pour me dire

« Et toi, qu'as-tu pour le retenir auprès de toi, sinon ton nom ? Tu n'as rien pour toi. Tu n'es rien à côté de toutes les filles avec qui il sort. Et il a l'air ridicule à côté de quelqu'un comme toi ».

Ma vie prenait une routine aberrante. Je pleurai. Je finissais par dormir, épuisée. Je me réveillé, la réalité me retombait dessus, comme un coup de marteau sur la tête, je repleurai, je repensais à nos bons moments, me convainquais que tout ceci n'était pas vrai, que rien ne c'était produit, et puis je repleurai à nouveau.

Je dû attendre Jeudi pour qu'il y ait du nouveau, soit trois jours après le fameux Lundi où tout avait basculé. Où j'avais bien compris que tout était terminé entre nous deux. Ce changement, je le dû à mon frère. James pouvait faire sa tête de cochon, il savait mettre son orgueil de côté lorsque la situation l'exigeait, et, durant cette période, il m'apparut sous un angle nouveau.

Comme maintes et maintes fois, la sonnerie retentissait. On demandait à entrer. J'attendis. La sonnerie cessa. James était allé ouvrir. Elle recommença lorsque l'arriviste eut passé le portail et se trouvait devant la maison. James ouvrit aussitôt. Puis, j'entendis des pas. Celui de James aucun doute. On avait le même pas lourd, héritage de notre père, Edward Potter.

Je dressai l'oreille, rêvant au retour de mes parents. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, et James pénétra à l'intérieure. Je rabattis aussitôt les couvertures sur moi, m'enroulant dedans, et me roulant en boule.

Pitié ! Qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Il arracha la couverture, et, me forçant à le regarder mit son doigt sur mon nez.

-Ding dooong, qu'on a dit ! Fit-il.

Il m'asséna une petite tape sur le nez, avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur mon lit.

-Tu peux entrer, lança-t-il en direction de la porte, sa majesté est réveillée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Sirius ? Devais-je m'en réjouir ou pas ? Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il me voie dans cet état ! Qu'il me donne des explications, que j'entende de sa bouche qu'il ne voulait plus de moi !

Mais je me trompai…

-Non, mais, regarde-moi ça ! S'écria une voix haut perchée sur un ton exaspérée.

Je sortis complètement de mes couvertures, ne m'attendant pas du tout à _la_ trouver là.

-Sarah ? Balbutiai-je.

-Ben, oui, c'est moi ! S'exclama-t-elle, tu ne me reconnais pas ou quoi ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de glapir « Lux ? » sur un ton ébahi. Non, mais t'as vu dans quel état t'es ?

-Je…

-Tu n'avais exagéré en rien, James, ajouta Sarah, merci beaucoup, maintenant c'est de mon ressort.

Je lançai un regard de chien battu à mon frère. Je ne savais pas si je devais le maudire (chose que je faisais souvent ces temps-ci) ou me jeter à son cou pour avoir amener Sarah…qui n'allait pas tarder à me tuer, soit dit en passant. James se leva de mon lit et nous quitta.

Sarah prit sa place, insonorisa la pièce, pour que mon frère n'entende rien de notre conversation, la ferma et, me fixant droit dans les yeux, dit d'une voix soudain très calme :

-Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle resta d'abord stupéfaite. Rendue muette par mon interminable tirade. Puis, elle bougea un peu sur mon lit, et sortit une longue bouteille, et me la tendit.

-Tu veux ? J'avais prévu en cas de soucis de ce genre. Quoi que…

Elle déboucha la bouteille de Smirnoff.

-…c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

Elle en but une longue gorgée et l'avala d'un coup en grimaçant, puis me la tendit. Mais, avant de boire, je préférais qu'elle développe le fond de sa pensée.

_Pire_ ?

-S'il te plaît, sois plus claire ! Suppliai-je, je sais que j'ai fais pas mal d'erreurs, mais…

-Ah non ! Cria-t-elle, si tu commences comme ça, je sors l'autre bouteille ! _TU_ as fais des erreurs ? Excuse-moi, Lux, mais ton Sirius, c'est un salaud et une ordure ! Et il a pas de cœur ! Qu'on lui arrache le cœur et qu'il aille brûler en enfer !

-Euh…tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, là ? Et, tu crois au Dieu des moldus ?

-Non et non, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'en fais pas trop et je suis athée. Aucune religion moldu ou sorcière ne m'a, crois-moi. Non mais, Lux ! Réveilles-toi un peu ! T'en es trop amoureuse de ton Sirius pour te mettre tout sur le dos et le disculper ! C'est un salaud !

-Il…

-Il a cumulé les erreurs, ce type. D'abord, il t'écoute pas et te reproche d'être jalouse. Mais la jalousie, c'est aussi une preuve d'attachement. Y aurait de quoi se poser une question si une fille ne pique pas sa crise quand elle sait que son copain va, sans elle, passer la soirée avec des copains et son ex, la seule fille avant elle avec qui il ait eu une relation sérieuse. Ensuite, il cherche encore pas à te comprendre et n'attend même pas le lendemain pour t'engueuler. Il a peur, et il n'ose pas se l'avouer. OK. Jusque là, c'est classique. Première dispute de couple. Un couple n'avance pas sans scènes de disputes.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me reprit la bouteille des mains, engloutissant une nouvelle longue gorgée.

-Quelqu'un, mais je sais plus qui, disait que les couples se disputaient pour le plaisir de se retrouver.

-Je le retrouverai pas, Sarah, marmonnai-je.

Elle me repassa la bouteille, et cette fois, j'en bus également une gorgée. Autant noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool, ça me changera des pleurs.

-Laisse-moi finir ! S'écria-t-elle, jusqu'à là, vous avez vos torts à tous les deux, c'est votre première dispute. Une dispute toute con, comme toutes les premières disputes. Second round : c'est sa faute à LUI ! Et à lui-seul ! Quand on sort avec une fille, on l'avertit de ce genre de chose ! T'as eu raison de pas te laisser faire ! En laissant passer ce genre de choses, après, ils s'imaginent que tu leurs laisse tout passer !

J'acquiesçai avec ferveur et rebut une gorgée, un peu plus longue cette fois. Je faillis m'étrangler. Merde…C'était un peu fort, tout d'un coup. Je fis la grimace. Sarah sourit.

-Mais lui, il a encore fait une erreur. Celle de pas te contacter. Mais bon…les gars comme lui sont tellement persuadé que tout leur tombe du ciel…

-Ou bien…

Elle me regarda avec un sourire un peu triste.

-Ouais, ou bien, mais ça, j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Elle était chez lui. Fringuée avec un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour elle. Je suis sûre qu'il lui appartenait. Elle sentait le même parfum que lui.

-Ouais, j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée. Ça voudrait dire qu'il a vraiment très mal prit ta crise de jalousie, paniquait de ce que tout cela allait engendrer. James. Son amitié avec les maraudeurs. Toi. Son bail et tombé au bon moment, et il s'est peut-être dit qu'il valait mieux stopper maintenant avant de coucher avec toi. Peut-être que ça lui coûte aussi, comme décision, mais qu'il préfère son amitié avec James à votre histoire…et qu'il est toujours pas sûr…

-Mais Tur…

-Peut-être qu'il se l'ai tapé pour oublier…je sais pas, moi, je suis pas lui ! Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit partit sans aucun remord et file à ce moment-même le parfait amour avec la p'tite Turner. En plus, elle est pas net ton histoire ! Tu m'as bien dis que t'as pas vu Sirius ce jour-là ?

-Ouais.

-T'es sûre que tu t'es pas trompé d'appart' ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Impossible, soupirai-je. J'ai vérifié et re-vérifié.

Elle se tu et apporta la bouteille à ses lèvres pour boire à nouveau.

-J'avoue que je suis to-ta-le-ment pommé, déclara-t-elle. Parce que, attends, si je résume la situation, grosso modo : Sirius te connais depuis que tu as dix ans.

J'acquiesçai.

-Cet été, tu lui plais plus que nécessaire, et il commence quelque chose avec toi. Vous allez même assez loin, et, au final, à cause d'une dispute, il se casse, tu vois Turner chez lui, et c'est fini ?

-On dirait, marmonnai-je.

-Globalement, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, commenta Sarah, pas de nouvelles, rien ?

-Non.

-Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il se soit tapé Turner. Dans l'hypothèse, je dis bien hypothèse ou il se l'est envoyé, _pourquoi_ ? Parce qu'il se disait que c'était fini, qu'il voulait pas perdre James, et comme elle lui courrait après de se la faire ? Mais à ce moment-là, mieux valait Smith. Ou bien, il l'aime encore, mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer. Ils n'ont rien fait, sans doute.

-Tu connais beaucoup de gens, toi, qui vont voir des personnes vêtu seulement d'un tee-shirt trop grand ? Grognai-je.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication à tout ça, insista Sarah, tenace.

-Comment ai-je pu croire que je pouvais rien qu'un peu, rivaliser avec elle ? Geignis-je, elle qui a tout pour elle ! Belle, intelligente, de bonne famille, apprécier de tous, talentueuse, avec de bons amis, et l'ayant eu lui ! Comment ai-je pu _imaginer_ qu'il n'en était plus amoureux !

Elle me regarda un instant, désolée.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu es bien mieux que cette Leslie, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dégoûtée, elle, si _parfaite_ ! Si _Miss Perfection_ ! Tu n'as rien à lui envier ! Rien, crois-moi ! Toi aussi, tu es belle, mais d'une autre manière. Elle, elle incarne le rêve masculin, grande, cheveux longs, lisses, bruns, jambes interminables, poitrine…euh…sympa sans être généreuse, yeux vert.

-Vert et pétillés de doré, gémis-je.

-Mouais…mais toi, Lux ! Tu n'es rien de tout ça !

-Merci, j'avais compris, répliquai-je en me fermant.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essais de te dire !

-Non, effet.

-Laisse-moi finir ! S'écria-t-elle, toi tu as du charme. Tu es mignonne. Et crois-moi, mieux vaut être mignonne qu'une bombe, d'après moi ! ça veut dire que tu as un petit truc en plus. Que tu plais sans avoir les jambes de Karambeu et les seins d'Anderson ! Crois-moi, tu n'es pas si banal que tu le crois. Tu as de très beaux cheveux, tu es naturelle, rien à voir avec toutes ces filles siliconé dont la perfection devient lassante.

-Merci Sarah, mais…

-Tu es super mignonne, gentille, et sincère. Toutes les filles qui deviennent des palettes de peintures et des icônes de chirurgiens esthétiques ne te valent pas. Jamais.

-Merci, mais tu sais, je me maquille, je fais aussi des choses que toutes ces filles…

-Tu le fais pour plaire à un gars. Pas pour t'aimer et pour t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu. Tu fais ça pour plaire à une personne en particulier, et te sentir bien dans ta peau. Pas pour que toutes les autres t'envient.

-Mhm…ça me déplairait pas tant que ça que les autres m'envient, tu sais…quoi que, maintenant, y a plus rien à envier. La seule chose qu'on pouvait m'envier, c'était Sirius, et un peu mon frère. Sirius ne veut plus de moi, et mon frère me fait la gueule.

-James te fais encore la gueule ?

-Encore et toujours. Il est si obstiné !

-Ma fois, peut-être, mais quand il a vu que tu n'allais pas, il a mis sa fierté de côté et m'a appeler au secours. Alors, tu vois…

J'acquiesçai.

-Tu veux mon avis ?

-Dis toujours.

-Toute cette mascarade a assez durée ! Lève-toi, va prendre une douche, fais-toi une beauté et je te sors !

-Sarah…je ne…

-C'est pas en restant cloîtrer chez toi à pleurer que les choses vont évoluer.

Elle passa une main dans ma tignasse emmêlée comme pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Tu vas aller prendre une douche, un bain, ce que tu veux. JE choisis tes vêtements. Après, je vais faire en sorte que même toi tu ne te reconnaisses pas ! Après, on sort, on paresse, on va claquer des milles dans des magasins, on fait du speed dating…

-Du quoi ? Coupai-je.

-Speed dating, répéta-t-elle, tu sais pas ce que c'est ? Rendez-vous en groupe.

-Oh, j'ai pas vraiment en…

-On s'en fiche, c'est pour s'amuser. On te demande pas de sortir avec. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix !

Elle me poussa carrément dans la salle de bain adjacente.

Un sentiment mêlé de tristesse et de regret se mêla en moi. Sarah savait être là pour moi, alors que moi, la seule et unique fois où elle avait tenté de se confier, je n'avais pas sus trouver les mots. Obéissant plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose, j'ouvrai les robinets de la baignoire, me déshabillai et plongeai dedans. Comme d'habitude, j'y mis du produit _Milles et unes bulles _couleur rubis. Un produit magique que m'avait offert James, pour la première fois, il y avait des années de cela.

Mon frère…décidément, je ne saurai jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Sarah entra lentement pour déposer des vêtements, et regarda la salle de bain. Elle émit un sifflement admiratif devant le luxe des lieus. Puis, son regard tomba sur moi. Elle s'accroupit près de la baignoire et passa une main dans les bulles.

-Wow, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, j'en ai jamais vu ! Ah quoi que, un jour j'ai entendu un préfet parler de leur salle de bain, il parlait de bulles comme ça…tu t'en procures où ?

-Mon frère me les a toujours procuré, répondis-je.

-Tu sais, mine de rien, malgré tout ses défauts, t'as de la chance d'avoir un frère comme James.

-Je sais, marmonnai-je.

Puis, une étrange idée jaillit dans mon esprit.

-Il te plaît ? M'écriai-je.

Oui ! Ce serait tellement mieux que de se coltiner la prude Lily Evans comme belle-sœur, si elle se rendait compte un jour, combien mon frère pouvait être génial !

-J'aurai aimé l'avoir comme frère, répondit-elle, mais n'essais même pas de me caser avec. Même pas pour rire.

Hum…à noter : il reste toujours Remus et Peter. Quoi que, je ne suis pas sûr que Peter lui plairait, et Remus la trouverait sans doute trop volage en apparence pour qu'elle lui plaise.

Ne pas tenir compte de la mise en garde de Sarah. Irait bien avec James.

Au fait…Nathan est toujours célibataire ? Tiens. J'aimerai bien le voir. Ça fait un moment.

Elle repartit pendant que je réfléchissais en me disant d'activer. Je remarquai alors seulement ce qui me serrai vraiment le cœur. La dernière fois que quelqu'un était entré dans la salle de bain pendant que je prenais mon bain ; c'était Sirius. Peu avant qu'on soit ensemble. Avant même que Leslie Turner ne revienne à l'assaut.

Et voilà que je recommençai à déprimer ! Pourquoi je n'avais jamais de chance ? Quoi que…non ! J'avais eu de la chance ! J'avais eu Sirius un long moment avec moi, et il m'avait fait profiter de son expérience sexuelle, rien que d'être dans son lit était une chance.

Mais…moi je n'étais quand même pas n'importe quelle fille de passage ! Enfin… ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut ! Sarah avait raison : je m'étais assez lamentée, et puis, comme on dit, un de perdu, dix de retrouvé ! Quoi que…en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai toujours pas largué Teddy. Je pourrai bien faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais nan, c'était pas loyal envers lui. Quoi que…j'en avais marre de jouer à la fille gentille et sympa ! J'aviserai. Même Sirius que j'idéalisais tant avait joué. Moi aussi je pouvais un peu jouer avec les gens, merde !

Toute propre, et tartinée de diverses lotions que Sarah avait insistées pour que je mette, je m'habillai avec ce qu'elle m'avait donné. Un tee-shirt à manche mi-longue, couleur bleu ciel, et très moulant. Jean moulant s'arrêtant au niveau des chevilles, et talons aiguilles bleus clairs. Sarah était décidemment dingue comme fille…mais bon, j'achevai de m'habiller, et sortis pour mieux la voir.

-Aaaah ! Fit-elle, le bleu, ça te va bien comme couleur ! Tu es souvent en rouge, même si t'es une pure gryffondor, tu vas être tué si tu portes d'autres couleurs que les leurs !

Elle éclata de rire, et, armée de sa baguette, s'approcha de ma tignasse châtaine et ondulée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demandai-je.

Elle marmonna quelque chose inaudible, et je sentis ma tête chauffer.

-Je sèche, répondit-elle.

L'instant d'après mes cheveux étaient secs et légèrement chauds sur mes épaules. Elle leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, et, avant que je demande, précisa :

-Et je lisse.

Le temps que je percute ce qu'elle venait de dire, je sentis mes cheveux s'allonger légèrement, et, les prenant entre mes doigts, je fus sidérée de leur soudaine douceur.

Sarah battit des mains et s'approcha de moi à grands pas :

-Ah ! C'est exactement l'effet que j'espérai ! Ça te va à ravir ! Vraiment ! Vraiment ! Fais-moi voir tes mains ?

Je tendis les deux mains, encore sous le choc, et elle les examina.

-Mouais, ça peut aller. Allez, viens ! Inutile de te les attacher ! Prend ta veste et on est partit !

-Ma veeeeste ? Bégayai-je, t'es sûre que j'en ai besoin ?

-Il fait assez frais dehors, mais libre à toi.

Elle marqua une pause et me fixa gravement.

-Tu n'es pas au courrant des dernières nouvelles ?

-Lesquelles ? Demandai-je.

-Azkaban a subit quelques difficultés. Rien de bien importants à première vue, mais le Ministre et même Dumbledore semblent alarmés. Trois évasions de grands criminels. Ils sont partis avec deux détraqueurs. Dumbledore pense qu'ils sont allés rejoindre ce puissant sorcier, tu sais, celui dont tout le monde se méfie, et dont Dumbledore dit de se méfier.

-Il a raison, répliquai-je, trop l'ignorent, et des familles approuvent ses idées. Attends qu'il montre son vrai visage ! Il assassine déjà.

-Rien n'est prouvé, dit-elle. Enfin, je voulais juste te mettre en garde.

-Quel rapport avec le temps ? M'étonnai-je.

-…

-Sarah ?

-C'est le sixième détraqueurs qui disparaît depuis le début de l'année. Ils dégagent du froid. On peut donc en conclure qu'ils sont à Londres.

-Oh Merlin ! Tu crois ?

Elle acquiesça. Puis me saisit par les épaules.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Le ministère est en alerte, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose ! Et puis…jamais ils n'oseront faire quelque chose dans le Londres sorcier ! Jamais, crois-moi !

Mais je n'étais quand même pas rassurée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lux ! S'exclama Sarah sur un ton exaspéré, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? C'est le troisième gars qui te regarde avec insistance !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, regarde-le avec la même insistance ! Lance-lui un regard appuyé, ou joue la comédie, tombe-lui dessus, enfin, fais quelque chose !

-Sarah…s'il te plaît…

-Tu es désespérante, déclara-t-elle, je vais te montrer comment on fait !

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Taylor McLeod aux dernières nouvelles ?

Un gars passa devant nous, et son regard se figea sur Sarah. Comme toujours. Je crois même qu'elle avait inventé les trois gars qui devaient me « regarder avec insistance ». Déjà seule, j'étais banale, en plus à côté d'elle…

Le remarquant, elle lui fit un grand sourire, et, écarquillant ses grands yeux de poupée, s'avança vers lui, une main sur la bouche, feignant l'ébahissement, et l'index pointé sur le jeune homme.

-Par la barbe du grand-père de Merlin ! Sid Vicious ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, moi non plus ! Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour le flatter que de le comparer au Sid Vicious du groupe moldu des Sex Pistols ? Pas que je n'aime pas, non, j'adore ce groupe punk. Mais si le garçon a un air de la célibrité, il est fort…

Merde. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas tombée sur un de ces sangs purs anti-moldu.

Sang pur…Sirius…si seulement il pouvait être là.

Mais non ! Il serait sûrement avec Miss Turner.

-Oh, je crois que vous faîtes erreur mademoiselle, répondit le garçon en esquissant un sourire mi-gêné mi-flatté.

-Non ? S'écria Sarah, oh, excusez-moi ! Mais vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Même pas de sa famille ? Je me suis toujours dis qu'il avait un charme ne pouvant être que sorcier, ajouta-t-elle en gratifiant le jeune garçon d'une œillade.

…

Elle devenait franchement gênante dès fois. Et je fichais quoi, moi, laissé en plan, derrière ? Qu'est-ce que je fichai au milieu de ce flirt ?

Non. Décidément elle ne plairait pas à Remus ou Nathan. Et merde ! Trop aguicheuse.

-Non, répondit le jeune garçon, vous aimez les Sex Pistols ?

-Moi ? Oh Merlin, oui !

Pourquoi avait-elle des intonation si sensuelles dans la voix ? Un peu plus et on imaginait un gémissement dans son « Oh Merlin, oui ! »

-J'ai toujours rêvé de m'asseoir dans ce bar avec Sid Vicious, confia-t-elle.

Nous étions devant le Chaudron Baveur. Elle se pencha vers lui, lui offrant une large vue sur son decolleté.

-Et qui sait, monter à l'étage avec Sid Vicious, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

L'étage, bien sûr…il n'y avait que des chambres à l'étage. Je levai les yeux au ciel, cherchant des nuages pour me distraire. Merde. Rien qu'un ciel gris.

Gris comme les yeux de Sirius.

Un ciel d'orage comme les yeux de Sirius.

Et merde, à la fin ! Moi aussi je pouvais avoir l'air d'une salope, si je le voulais !

-Excusez-moi, intervins-je, votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu.

-Vous voyez ! Triompha Sarah, allons, réfléchissez, euh…Comment vous… ?

-Lux et vous ?

-Sarah. Oui, réfléchissez. J'ai tout de suite trouvé !

Je fis mine de réfléchir, pendant que le garçon matait ouvertement mes seins.

Bien que je n'eu pas un décolleté contrairement à Sarah.

-Sid Vicious ! Nooon ! Signez-moi un autographe ! M'exclamai-je comme une groupie en folie.

_Comme les groupies de Sirius._

Ça suffit avec Sirius !

-Mesdemoiselles. Je ne suis PAS Sid Vicious.

-Quel dommage, gémis-je, moi qui…

-Allons boire un café tous les trois, suggéra Sarah.

-Oh oui, venez avec nous, Sid, ajoutai-je.

-Moi, c'est Lionel.

Je préfère de loin l'appeler Sid.

-Mais, Sarah…Lux…vous êtes tellement ravissante, on ne peut décemment pas refuser une telle proposition. Vous pratiquez la fellation ?

Et on partit.

Oublier. Oublier Sirius.

Je savais que c'était un jeu. Un flirt. Ni Sarah ni moi n'allions coucher avec lui.

Un café passé à jouer avec lui, avec son désir sexuel. A l'exciter en nous comportant comme de vrais allumeuse.

Pour oublier Sirius. Sirius qui ne parlait pas de sexe comme lui. Comme ce sale con qui ne cessait de nous parler de ça, en employant des mots vulgaires et en étant plus qu'indiscret.

J'aime le sexe. Mais je hais les types comme lui.

Comment pourrai-je oublier Sirius avec que des types comme ça autour de moi ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ça a duré un moment. Une bonne heure et demie. Ç'aurait pu durer plus longtemps. Si quelqu'un ne nous avait pas interrompu. Enfin…interrompu…le mot est faible. Une détonation retentit. On ne fit pas attention. Puis deux. On essaya de savoir d'où ça venait, puis on laissa tomber. Et une tout près de nous. On sursauta et se tourna tous. C'était Tom, le barman qui venait de produire ce gros bruit avec sa baguette.

-Evacuation de lieus ! Hurla-t-il, il vient d'avoir une attaque chez Florian Fortârome ! Une vingtaine de sorciers drapés de noirs circulent sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Par mesure de sécurité, veuilles évacuer par le côté moldu et sans panique ! Vous ne devez pas effrayer les moldus ! Vous ne devez pas…

Mais c'était bien inutile. Il y eu une grosse explosion. Nous nous trouvions du côté sorcier du chaudron baveur. Là où les moldus ne pouvaient pas accéder. Terrorisée, je rassemblai idiotement mes affaires comme beaucoup de gens autour de nous. Mes mains tremblaient. Sarah se redressa et colla son nez à la fenêtre.

-Oh, my god ! Cria-t-elle, il y a une tête de mort dans le ciel ! Une tête de morte verte avec un serpent dans la bouche, dans le ciel !

Panique générale. A l'époque, on savait pas encore ce que c'était. Sa signification. Pour la première fois, le signe de Voldemort apparaissait. Ou du moins, s'il était déjà apparut, il apparaissait pour la première fois dans un lieu publique. On abandonna le garçon, Lionel, et Sarah me prit par le poignet, et me traîna. On passa du côté moldu du bar.

Des cris retentissaient de partout. Tous courraient, se bousculaient, se rentraient dedans. Ils paniquaient tellement qu'on arrivait plus à sortir.

-Allons, du calme ! Vociféra Tom.

Des verres qui se brisent. Des pleurs d'enfants. Des détonations. Un hurlement venu de l'autre côté. Du Chemin de Traverse. Je ne voyais plus bien. Comme si j'étais dans un mauvais rêve. J'avais les muscles endoloris. J'étais fatiguée. Je ne me sentais pas prête à courir, et pourtant, il le fallait. Pas prête à me défendre, au cas où.

Et là. La peur. La plus grande de toutes.

Sirius.

Il vivait sur le Chemin de Traverse, maintenant ! A quelques rues d'ici !

Je tirai la manche de Sarah, qui se retourna brusquement et heurta ma tête. Grimaçant, elle me fit :

-Quoi ?

D'un ton hargneux. Je lui expliquais. Sarcastique, elle me demanda si je voulais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je répondis que j'avais peur. J'allais pleurer, je le sentais, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. J'étais trop terrorisée pour pouvoir pleurer.

_Sirius…_

Et là, dans cette foule. J'aperçu une personne.

-Leslie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Brailla Sarah dans la cohue, j'entends rien !

Si seulement elle pouvait rester coincé là et crever.

Mais…elle savait !

-Leslie ! Répétai-je plus fort en l'agrippant par le bras, Leslie Turner ? C'est moi, Lux Potter !

elle se retourna. Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Pour une fois. Comme présumé, c'était elle. Je la détestais assez pour la reconnaître entre tous. Elle avait l'air aussi effaré que je devais l'avoir.

-Lux ! Quel soulagement de voir enfin un visage familier ! Comment tu vas ?

-Le moment est plutôt mal choisi, Leslie ! Coupai-je.

Je retins un petit cri de douleur quand un gros homme me bouscula avec force.

-Où est Sirius ? Demandai-je, tu étais avec lui ? Il est où ? Il est hors de chez lui ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Je…je ne sais pas…balbutia-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas servir à quelque chose dès fois, cette fille ! Je ne retins pas un soupir d'exaspération.

-Oh fait, tu sais, quand tu es venue l'autre jour…

-Lux ! Amène-toi ! On y va ! Désolée Leslie ! Bonne chance et à la prochaine !

Sur ce, Sarah me tira hors de la foule, et nous pûmes enfin sortir. Mais là. C'était un autre problème. Une foule. Et un Magicobus plein.

-Oh mon dieu, murmurai-je effarée, on va y rester.

Une dernière floppée de voyageur s'engouffra. Trop lentement.

-Le Magicobus s'élargit indéfiniment ? Demanda Sarah.

-Je sais plus…et on plus le temps ! Si on le prend, il mettra trois heures à arriver chez nous avec toute cette foule ! Et James va l'apprendre et il voudra venir, et se serait du suicide, et…

Une petite fille moldue me bouscula.

-Aïe ! Soufflai-je, énervée.

J'en avais marre de me faire bousculer à longueur de temps, moi !

-Pourquoi toute cette agitation, je te demande, dit-elle à sa mère (je crois). Allez viens, on va prendre un autre bus.

-De quel bus tu parles ? Demanda sa mère en ouvrant de grands yeux, il y a foule, c'est tout.

-Laisse tomber, soupira sa fille.

J'eu un sourire. Tiens tiens. La petite allait vite se retrouver à Poudlard, si elle voyait le Magicobus. Et puis !

L'ilumination ! Prendre un bus moldu !

Je saisis Sarah par le bras.

-Amène toi ! Dis-je à Sarah.

-Mais…Lux !

-Pour une fois, fais-moi confiance, et amène-toi !

Et nous courûmes. Elle me criait d'arrêter, et qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Je ne m'arrêtais pas. Pour rien au monde je ne me serai arrêté. Un arrêt de bus et…là ! L'affiche ! Il passe toute les demi-heure à partir de six heures le matin, jusqu'à vingt et une heures le soir.

-Quelle heure il est ? Demandai-je à Sarah.

Elle consulta sa montre.

-Dix-huit heures moins dix.

-Il est là dans dix minutes, déclarai-je, ouf ! Il était moins une !

-Ce sorcier n'a pas plus de sympathie pour les moldus, fit remarquer Sarah, bien au contraire.

Je lui adressai une grimace.

-Et puis, on est pas suffisamment lui du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à un croire ! Des sorciers noirs sur le Chemin de Traverse !

A l'époque où les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas encore auto nommés ainsi, nous les appelions les sorciers noirs. Comme tous les sorciers criminels. Des sorciers noirs d'esprits, qui pratiquaient la magie noire et assassinait notre peuple.

-Je sais, murmurai-je en lui frottant le dos de manière rassurante, je sais…

et soudain.

-Oh merde !

-Quoi encore ? Glapit-elle.

Puis, voyant mon air grave :

-Lux, je t'en supplies, dis-moi que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouv…

-Tu as de l'argent moldu pour le bus ?

Elle réenfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Pitié…Gémit-elle.

-T'inquiète, dis-je, je gère.

Une moldue venait de s'arrêtait à côté de nous. Sûrement pour prendre aussi le bus. J'ôtai mon collier. Une babiole à 10 £.

-Madame, fis-je, excusez-moi, mais, mon amie et moi avons vraiment besoin de prendre le bus qui va arriver, mais nous venons de nous apercevoir que nous n'avons pas d'argent. Alors, en échange de ce collier, vous ne pourriez pas…

-Merci, mais j'ai passé l'âge de porter des fantaisies pareilles ! Répliqua-t-elle en reniflant d'un air méprisant. Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser, vous êtes jeune, c'est la seule chose que vous ayez à faire !

Je retournai à ma place.

-Salope, grommelai-je.

J'avais de nouveau peur ! On allait pas avoir ce bus à cause d'une grosse conne, et ils allaient peut-être venir ici ! J'entendais les explosions. Enfin, sûrement dans ma tête.

-Laisse faire. Il y a un gars ?

J'observai.

-Non, répondis-je. Rien que deux vieilles femmes. Et ne tente pas celle de droite, c'est une vraie garce.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Passe-moi ta veste.

-Pardon ?

-Passe-moi ta veste.

J'obtempérai et elle s'en couvrit de manière à cacher son décolleté plongeant. Prenant mon collier dans ses mains, elle s'avança vers la vieille dame de gauche.

-Veuillez m'excuser madame, susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, je me suis fais volé mon sac tout à l'heure, et on vient d'appeler mon amie, là-bas…

Elle me fit signe, en me désignant à la vieille femme.

-…pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne d'urgence à l'hôpital de…

Elle se creusa les méninges pour se rappeler où j'habitais, car elle me lança :

-Lux ! Dans quel hôpital a été transporté ton frère ?

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria la vieille femme. Pauvre petite !

-L'hôpital des Chrysanthèmes, répondis-je en m'avançant.

-C'est terrible, fit la vieille dame, que s'est-il passé ?

-Renversé par une voiture, racontai-je, je…je n'arrête pas de trembler depuis tout à l'heure.

Joignant le geste à la pareille, je lui montrai mes mains.

Bah oui…elles tremblaient beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure.

Le bus arriva dans mon champ de vision ! On y était presque !

-Il faut vraiment que nous y allions vous comprenez, insista Sarah.

-Bien sûr je comprend, tenez-moi ça !

Elle fourra son gros sac dans les mains de Sarah, et en extirpa son porte-monnaie pour chercher dedans.

Le bus se gara sur son emplacement. L'autre grand-mère nous lança un regard dédaigneux avant de monter dans le bus. Le chauffeur nous lança :

-Bon, vous montez ou pas ?

-Une minute, jeune homme ! Le rembarra la grand-mère.

J'adore les grands-mères comme ça ! On dirait la mienne !

-Mes petits, je suis navré, il ne me reste que cinq £.

5£. Le prix de deux places.

-Votre frère est peut-être dans une situation critique, allez-y.

Ils allaient arrivés. On ne pouvait pas laisser cette vieille dame se faire tuer à notre place.

-Non, allez-y, répondis-je, ça va aller.

-Non, vraiment…

-Elle a raison, approuva Sarah à mon grand étonnement, allez y.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaîs, lança la vieille dame au chauffeur, cette jeune fille doit se rendre à l'hôpital, son frère s'est fait renversé, mais elle ne peut pas payer. Je suis une fidèle cliente, si je vous dis que je paierai leur part à ma prochaine montée, accepteriez-vous…

-Non, non, nous paierons à la prochaine montée s'il accepte ! Corrigeai-je.

Il nous regarda, abasourdit. Il ne devait avoir vu ça que dans des films.

-Allez, Lux, laisse tomber, on trouvera un autre moyen d'aller voir James, dit Sarah.

-Attendez ! Lança le chauffeur et Sarah eut un sourire triomphant.

Apparemment, il ne voulait pas passer pour le méchant de service dans l'histoire.

-James et Lux comme James et Lux Potter ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous connaissez mon frère ?

-Il a déjà pris mon bus maintes et maintes fois avec un certains Sirius Black et un petit Remus Lupin ! ça fait un moment que je les vois plus…

James déteste le Magicobus. Oh, s'il me laisse monté sans payer, je jure de dire à James et aux garçons de prendre tout le temps ce bus.

Il a dit quoi ?

_Sirius_ _Black_…merde ! Pourquoi même dans un bus ?

-Sympa comme tout ce jeune, à l'hôpital tu dis ?

il regarda la vieille dame qui le regarda l'air outragé à l'idée qu'il nous refuse.

-Bah, montez, James me paiera une prochaine fois.

Alléluia ! J'aime les goûts de mon frère pour les transports moldus !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jamais je n'avais été aussi contente de voir mon quartier, quand on sortit du bus. Apercevant les grilles du portail du Potter Manoir, je me fis à agiter des bras et à hurler :

-Saraaah ! Ça y est ! Le voilà !

-Lux, soupira-t-elle en se prenant le visage dans ses mains, arrête d'être aussi émotive. C'est que le début ce qui s'est passé cet aprem, si tu veux mon avis. Marrie-toi à la sortie de Poudlard.

Mariage…

Il fallait pas que je pense à ce prénom maudit.

-Chacun son tour, ripostai-je, à l'arrêt de bus, tu étais désespérée. Moi, je suis juste heureuse d'aller enfin dans un des lieus les plus sûr de tout Londres : ma maison !

À la fois paniqué et euphorique, je courus jusqu'au portail, et, haletante, je fouillais mes poches à la recherche de ma baguette pour ouvrir les portes.

Et…

-Pourquoi j'ai jamais de chances ! Glapis-je.

-Allons bon, soupira Sarah, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-J'ai pas ma baguette.

-Tu l'as perdue ?

-Non, je l'ai laissé chez moi.

-Alors où est le problème ?

Je soupirai, commençant à perdre confiance.

-Le problème, tu vois, c'est que je PEUX pas entrer sans baguette.

-Y a la mienne, si tu veux.

-Laisse tomber, coupai-je, on peut rebrousser chemin. Sans une baguette d'un membre de la famille, on peut pas entrer.

-Ah, fit Sarah.

Ouais. Qu'ajouter de plus à une telle connerie ?

Rien. je m'asseyais sur le muret. Crevée et écœurée par ma propre connerie.

-Pourquoi je fais tout de travers, Sarah… ?

-Oh, je t'en prie, recommences pas à déprimer.

-Non, mais…tout ce que je fais, je le fais pas bien. Que se soit les études, la famille ou le côté sentimental. Même avec mes amis je foire.

-…

-Je suis désolée de pas avoir été là…pour Taylor McLeod.

-Nan. Tu avais raison dans ton raisonnement. Il n'y a que moi qui aie des sentiments profonds. Pas lui. Lui, c'est physique. Sans plus.

Je relevai le visage vers elle et remarquai une larme qui venait de dégouliner le long de sa joue.

-Non, pleure pas, si toi tu pleures, ç'en est fini de moi. Sarah…

-Oh, t'inquiète, c'est passager.

-On serait mieux sans les hommes, m'écriai-je vivement, c'est eux qui nous font toujours souffrir !

-Et rêver, ajouta-t-elle.

-Alors, je préférerai être un homme ! Etre un homme et briser les cœurs au lieu d'être une gamine qu'on s'amuse a troubler, à rendre heureuse pour retourner avec Miss Perfect.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Pas d'accord. Si tu es née en tant que femme, c'est parce que lui, il est né homme.

-Et pourquoi est-il né homme ? Et c'est qui _il_ ?

-L'homme que t'aimeras le plus, dans ton cas, Sirius.

-Tss, arrête tes conneries. Sirius n'est pas de ton avis. Il les préfère aux jambes interminables, à a peau hâlé l'été et d'un blanc pur l'hiver, brune et avec une classe innée.

Je la regardai ; remarquant que ma description lui allait plutôt bien.

-Tu serai son genre, tiens.

-Oui, sauf que s'il avait voulu faire quelque chose, il l'aurais fais avant que vous sortiez ensemble. T'as de ces complexes…je te jure ! Arrête de te dévaloriser sans arrêt. Moi, si Sirius Black m'avait rien qu'embrassé, je me sentirai la plus belle du monde ! Si tu lui plaisais pas, il se serait jamais mis avec toi.

-Il est vite repartie.

-Quelle froussarde…

Étonnée, je lui jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Tu fais que ça : avoir peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Protestai-je, de quoi tu veux que j'ais peur ?

-D'aller le voir ! Parce que t'as peur d'entendre qu'il rompt ! Tu en as tellement peur que tu n'envisages même pas qu'il te donnes des explications à la présence de Leslie Turner.

Je sentis mes yeux piquer.

Merde…

-Tais-toi, répliquai-je, t'y étais pas, toi ! Tu l'as pas vu, y a deux ans, l'aimer, la chouchouter, l'amener chez nous, flirter avec, rire avec, la regarder _amoureusement_. Je suis sûr qu'il se l'ai envoyé chez nous ! Tu ne l'as pas revu la Turner avec ses airs de femme du monde, lui sourire comme elle le faisait avant, lui faire ses yeux de cocker à la noix… !

-Lux…

-Je me disais aussi que toute cette histoire allait TROP bien pour continuer ainsi…

-Lux !

Le portail de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée. Je bondis littéralement de mon muret, pour découvrir mon frère, l'air à la fois paniqué et furax.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Pas même quand Lily Evans l'envoyait balader ou se pavanait au bras d'un Don Juan, pour faire pâlir James de jalousie.

Il stoppa net en me reconnaissant.

Et là.

Oubliant la présence de Sarah et des Maraudeurs, placés derrière lui, je me jetai dans les bras de mon grand frère. Parce que je n'en avais qu'un. Parce que c'était le meilleur. Et que malgré tout ce que je disais ; j'adorai qu'il me chouchoute et m'aime comme il le faisait. Parce que j'avais besoin d'être rassuré et enlacé par mon _sang_.

D'abord étonné, il finit par répondre à mon étreinte désespérée en me serrant fort contre lui.

Je cru qu'il ne me laisserait plus repartir.

Autour de nous ; les voix fusaient.

-…fait Lux ici ?

-James est déjà allé la retrouver ?

Sifflement admiratif.

-Ne sois pas stupide, Peter. Tiens, Guerlishman ! Tu as peut-être des explications à nous fournir ?

C'était la voix de Remus. Il pourrait au moins l'appeler Sarah, ce sauvage !

-Je ne suis la sœur de personne ici, répliqua Sarah, demande à Lux. Enfin, quand James l'aura lâché.

L'odeur de James. Une odeur fraîche et enivrante d'eau de Cologne masculine mêlé à un peu de sueur.

Au loin, l'orage gronda.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, lança _sa_ voix, on a plus de raison de rester dehors.

James acquiesça, son nez dans mes cheveux. Je voulus me dégager de ses bras, pour voir Sirius. Rien que le voir. Mais il me serrait trop fort.

Il consentit enfin à me lâcher, et je vis que ses yeux étaient légèrement brillants.

Ouille. Ça me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Je cherchai Sirius des yeux. Il fixait le ciel qui avait prit la même couleur que ses yeux. J'avais une furieuse envie de le serrer dans mes bras, lui aussi. De me blottir contre son torse musculeux, de pleurer contre lui, d'oublier que c'était la brune qui bénéficiait de ses étreintes, désormais. J'avais envie de lui dire combien j'étais soulagée qu'il soit venu passé l'après-midi à la maison. Combien je l'aimai. Qu'il fallait qu'il m'embrasse.

Mais rien. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai.

Remus. Il me souriait gentiment. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait deviné ?

-Allez, tout va bien. On rentre.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Comme j'aimai le calme du second meilleur ami de mon frère !

Mhm…et si je sortais avec ?

Moi et mes idées ! Je ferai mieux de rompre avec Teddy !

OoOoOoOoO

Vide.

Le Potter's Manoir était à nouveau vide. Seuls moi et mon frère étions dedans. James s'entêtait à essayer d'allumer une cheminée comme les moldus. Moi, j'errai à l'étage, tel le fantôme que j'étais devenue. Petite, j'avais peur de l'immensité de ce manoir. Aujourd'hui, je savais que le seul fantôme à le hanter, c'était moi.

La porte. La porte de la chambre de Sirius.

Je touchai la poignée. L'abaissai. Poussai la porte.

Rien n'avait changé. Et il y flottait encore, son odeur enivrante. Une odeur d'amande mêlée à de l'after shave. Je la connaissais par cœur. Je m'assis sur son lit. Il était mou. Confortable. Je m'allongeai. J'aurai aimé qu'on fasse un jour l'amour dans ce lit.

Ça ne se fera jamais.

Je respire son odeur qui s'est imprégné sur son oreiller. Le temps s'arrête. Soudain, il est là avec moi. Il n'est jamais repartit. Ne voulant pas resté chez nous, et ne pouvant pas retourner à son appartement (trop risqué) il a accepté l'offre de Remus et est partit chez ce dernier. Mais là, mon nez enfoui dans son oreiller, allongé sur son lit, il est à côté de moi.

Là, je prend conscience.

Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

A moi de me battre pour qu'il soit plus amoureux de moi que de sa Leslie.

Je n'accepterai jamais qu'il retourne avec elle. Jamais !

-OUIAILLE !

Quelle idée de vouloir allumer une cheminée comme un moldu.

Il a brisé mon rêve.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai tenu bon…deux jours. Et puis, ça a recommencé.

Nous étions mi-août ; et j'étais redevenue un zombi. James s'inquiétait. Ça se voyait dans son regard. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Il fallait qu'il l'accepte. Sans son meilleur ami, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Les premiers temps, j'utilisai la potion miracle pour effacer les traces de larmes et mon teint blafard, mais j'en avais assez de jouer un rôle, alors je restai la dépressive que j'étais devenue.

Et un jour.

-Lux ! Ça ne peut plus durer !

Hébétée, je levai les yeux vers mon frère. Nous étions en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine. Enfin. Il était quatorze heures et nous déjeunions. Enfin. Il déjeunait.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fais !

-C'est justement ce que je te reproche ! Tu ne manges plus, tu ne fais que boire du thé et du café à longueur de journée. Et quand tu manges, tu t'empiffres.

Je comble un manque, nuance, très cher.

-Tu ressembles à un zombie. Tes cheveux sont sales, on dirait ceux de Rogue. Ils sont sans dessus, dessous. Tu as des cernes immenses, les yeux comme des balles de base-ball. Hey ! Faut de ressaisir ma vieille !

Et là. J'ai complètement craqué. Je me suis affalée sur la table, ma tête au creux de mes bras. Effondrée. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas comprendre au lieu de me juger et de me passer un savon ? Pourquoi il _n'essayait_ pas de comprendre que ça allait mal ?

-Lux…murmura James.

-Laisse-moi, sanglotai-je dans mes bras, s'il te plaît.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ces temps-ci.

-Tu peux pas comprendre, reniflai-je en sortant la tête de mes bras pour essuyer des larmes qui n'en finissaient pas depuis des jours et des jours, putaiiiin ! J'en ai marre de pleurer ! Ça me brûle la peau à force de couler ! J'en ai maaarre !

-Lux, tu sais, chui pas aveugle. J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas ces derniers temps.

-Quel sens de l'observation, lançai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

-Et je sais aussi que l'on ne s'est jamais beaucoup parlé, tous les deux. C'est un garçon, hein ?

Je le fixai, incrédule qu'il évoque l'éventualité que je pleure à cause d'un garçon.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, dit-il, bougon, je sais que je suis toujours désagréable voir lourd lorsque l'on évoque tes petits amis, mais, essais de me comprendre…

Ben voyons ! Voilà que c'était à moi de le comprendre !

-…tu es la chose qui m'ait la plus précieuse, ici. Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, Lux. Comme une sœur l'est toujours pour son frère. Jusqu'au jour où j'aurai une fille tu occuperas cette place si spéciale. Je n'aimerai jamais celui qui te prendra à moi, c'est normal.

Touchée, je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Mais tu as raison, je dois me faire à l'idée que tu n'es pas la Vierge Marie. Au moins, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces mini-putes que Sirius a l'habitude de fréquenter, et qui s'balade en minijupe et décolleté jusqu'à nombril.

_Mini-putes que Sirius a l'habitude de fréquenter._

Je voudrai être une mini-pute pour qu'il me touche encore une fois

-Et tu avais raison. Evans ne me regarde pas. Elle s'en fiche de moi. Elle n'est pas amoureuse, et elle ne le sera jamais.

-J'aurai pas dû te dire ça, James, pardon, soufflai-je, de toute façon, il est pas amoureux de moi. Pourtant…c'est lui qui disait que c'était sérieux. Qu'il l'avait oublié. Qu'il se fichait des autres filles !

-On dit tous ça. On est tous des salauds.

-Mais tu aimes Lily.

-Oui, j'aime Lily, répondit James, mais je crois l'avoir placé sur un piédestal. Je l'ai perfectionné alors que c'est un humain avec des qualités et des défauts. Mais tous les gens amoureux font ça. Lux…si tu aimes ce gars, alors fonce. On a qu'une vie. Et puis, au final, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que celui que tu aimes ne t'aime pas autant que toi, du moment qu'il est avec toi ? Tu as toute la vie pour le faire tomber amoureux. Et puis…

Il baissa la voix et se pencha vers moi, comme pour me confier un secret.

-…vu que je les terrifie, la plupart ne joues pas avec toi.

Je ris à travers mes larmes.

Mon grand frère est le meilleur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je fais une bêtise.

Nous sommes le vingt-cinq Août.

James a été convié chez Katleen Smith. Il m'a dit qu'il lui annoncerait au cours de cette dernière entrevue, qu'il abandonnait et ne tenterait pas d'avoir Lily, par l'intermédiaire de sa copine. Surtout lorsque la copine le soumet à un chantage du genre « amène-moi Sirius et je t'amène Lily. » « Je n'ai pas Sirius, je vais dévoiler à Lily quelle façon tu es entrain d'utiliser pour l'avoir ! »

Une belle garce.

Depuis l'attentat au Chemin de Traverse ; plus personne ne sort seule. Le Chemin de Traverse est devenue l'endroit le plus sûr, le plus surveillé, depuis l'attentat.

L'Ordre du Phoenix est débordé, d'après mes parents. Ils nous ont dis que nos grand parents (ceux qui nous ont un peu élevé James et moi) n'allaient pas tardé à revenir d'Ecosse, où ils étaient en mission. Ils ont hâte que l'on aille tous dîner en famille.

Moi, j'ai d'autres priorités en tête. Assise de le Magicobus, j'allai chez Sirius. Je priai mentalement tous les sorciers du monde. Faîtes qu'il n'y ait pas Leslie Turner ! Même s'il me disait ce que je craignais d'entendre, alors je serai fixé. Si James venait à l'apprendre, il me tuerait, c'est pourquoi j'y vais ce jour-là. Tant qu'il est absent.

Comme des semaines auparavant, je suis allée dans la grande rue, situé à côté du Chemin de Traverse. J'ai trouvé le petit bar, où se situaient au-dessus, les appartements. Et celui de Sirius. J'avais l'impression de revivre la même scène que lorsque j'avais trouvé Leslie Turner en petite tenue sur le pas de sa porte. J'avais le ventre complètement noué.

Je montai, et me retrouvai vite devant l'appartement 27.

J'allai pour frapper. Mon bras me parut aussi lourd qu'une massue de dix tonnes. Je sus alors que je ne ferrai rien.

Déçue de ne pas trouver le courage de l'affronter, je repartis, refoulant mes larmes mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je descendais rapidement les escaliers qui allaient me menait dehors. Une fois dehors, je tentais de respirer un bon coup pour me calmer, et essuyai mes larmes pour ne pas que mes pleurs se voient. Ces derniers temps j'avais essayé d'avoir meilleure mine, au moins pour faire plaisir à James.

Et là.

-Lux ?

Je me figeai. _Sa_ voix. _Son_ ton. Mon prénom dans _sa_ bouche.

Je me retournai. Il sortait de l'immeuble. Il me fixait d'un air très étonné. Presque choqué.

-Qu'est-ce que…pourquoi tu es venues ici ?

-J…

-Pourquoi t'as jamais répondu à mon courrier ? Parle ! Lux, qu'est-ce que t'es venues faire ?

Je reculai instinctivement.

Et…

-Désolée, j'aurai pas dû venir.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre en se rapprochant de moi.

-Parce que c'était une erreur, répondis-je, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai brûlé toutes tes lettres.

-Tu as quoi ? Releva-t-il d'une voix forte.

Son ton s'adoucit d'un coup.

-Lux, j'ai pas compris. Je comprend rien. Ça fait des semaines que j'essais de te joindre.

-Pour me dire quoi ? Que c'est fini ? J'ai pas besoin d'un face à face pour ça, même si je l'ai cru et que je suis venue !

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Arrête, j'ai bien vu que Turner était chez toi, l'autre jour.

-Leslie ? Ah ouais, elle m'a dit que tu étais passée. Tu l'as pas lue ?

J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de lire ses lettres. Mais à quoi bon ? Je détestai qu'il prononce « Leslie » avec un air si doux.

-C'est tout ce que tu me dis ? Demandai-je d'un ton désespéré.

-Lux…

-C'est bon. Ça suffit. J'en ai marre, répondis-je en mettant une main sur mon front.

Trop mal à la tête.

Le voir me rendait malade. Malade de chagrin. Malade de doutes.

C'est trop dur d'aimer quelqu'un.

Personne ne peut aimer convenablement une personne. C'est impossible.

-Ça t'amuse de me faire du mal ?

-Lux, si tu li…

-Je sais ! Coupai-je, mais je sais ce que tu veux dire ! J'en ai marre de tes crises de jalousie, j'ai trop peur que James découvre et ne veuille plus jamais me parler, c'est comme un frère pour moi, tu le sais. Et j'aime encore Lesliiiie. Non, merci, je veux pas l'entendre.

-Tu…

-Salut…

Il a dû être trop sonné sur le moment. Moi aussi. Epuisée par ma tirade. Par ma venue ici. J'ai quitté les lieus le plus vite que j'ai pu et j'ai entendu quelque chose ressemblant à « C'est toi qui te montes tout un film ! ».

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 12.**_

J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 12. Ça ira mieux dans le suivant, ne vous inquiètez vous.

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plus. Si c'est le cas, veuillez cliquer sur submit review.

Au prochain chapitre


	12. You're all I want

_**Titre : **__Temptation_

_**Auteur : **__Tiflovehpworld_

_**Date : **__28/05/07_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout à la m'dame Rowling, exceptés quelques personnages tels que Lux, Nathan, ou Sarah._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Le coin à Tif :**_

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_C'est avec (un immeeeense) plaisir que je reviens avec le chapitre 12 de Temptation !_

_J'ai un peu traîné, certes, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu quelques problèmes persos, ces derniers temps, qui m'ont un peu freiné, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop dans la fic. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas de compte à rendre, mais je crois que c'est la moindre des choses à faire pour tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un petit mot._

_Je vous conseille d'écouter la musique « Wind of change » de Scorpions avec ce chapitre, même si les paroles ne correspondent pas trop avec ce chapitre. _

_Pour l'adresse du blog, je renonce à la mettre ici, fanfiction me l'effaçant à chaque fois. A tout ceux qui sont intéressé, allez voir dans mon profil ! _

_Vos reviews m'ont également une nouvelle fois encouragée. J'ai passé le cap des 200 et en suis à 210, wow ! Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et qui prennent la peine de m'en laisser une ! _

_Merci :_

_Titegarceblonde, chatonweasley, milou 95, Raphou, alihosty, GaëlleHP, Alicia, Louiseuh, Rachel, Lena, Laure, Cylia Potter, Takinza, Caroline, Kalea chan, Meiko-chan, 6Keira6, nymphetamine666, Claes, Miss Lalou, Ladie Marie, Loudee, Samara83, Lexou, Anya, Morgane, Chardonette, alexandra07, Marion. _

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront maintenant faite sur mon blog. Elles seront disponibles demain._

_Ce chapitre est pour tout ceux qui lisent Temptation et me soutienne, depuis le début. _

_Bonne lecture._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**You're all I want.**_

Londres.

Londres en fin d'après-midi.

Londres en début de soirée.

Londres qui défilait devant moi. Londres, éclatant de beauté, une beauté me donnant mal à la tête. Perdue dans Londres. Cette constatation me ramena au souvenir douloureux de l'après-midi où je m'étais disputée avec mon père, lorsque j'avais dix ans, celui-ci refusant que j'ailles accueillir James qui revenait à la maison pour les fêtes de noël. James que je n'avais pas vu depuis Septembre. J'avais été consigné dans ma chambre, mais j'étais finalement partie seule à King's Cross, chercher mon frère et son meilleur ami qui venait passer les fêtes à la maison. Mon frère, qui avait déjà inévitablement changé, plus grand, plus indépendant, plus arrogant, son meilleur ami que, comme la gamine que j'étais, j'avais apprécié. Apprécié sa nouveauté et son charisme, comme tous les enfants aiment les belles choses et les belles personnes.

Londres. Comme des années plutôt. Sauf que là, je n'avais aucun but. Je marchai. C'était tout. Sans but, sans le grand frère chéri et adoré à la clef. Le meilleur ami que j'aimai maintenant, mais différemment de quand j'avais onze ans.

Je finis par arriver au bout du chemin de traverse. Le chemin de traverse appartient au quartier du Londres Sorcier. Le Londres Sorcier se compose du Chemin de Traverse qui débouche sur la grande place, entourée des plus grands restaurants et boutiques. De trente rues adjacentes à cette place. Du quartier huppé, à côté de cette zone. De l'allée des embrumes. De la zone commerciale sorcière. Et, plus loin dans Londres, la voie 9 ¾ à King's Cross. Le Ministère, située dans une rue sale de Londres.

Arrivé sur la grande place sorcière. Je restai assise un moment sur le rebord de la fontaine qui trônait en son centre. Il y avait de nombreux couples. Ils mangeaient des glaces en se promenant.

Depuis le premier gros attentat, sur le chemin de traverse, celui-ci avait tant été surprotégé, que ce Londres sorcier était devenu un des lieus les plus sûrs. Le Ministère avait redoublé de surveillance et de mesures de protection. Lorsque j'étais arrivé, par le chaudron baveur, j'avais été soumise à différent sortilège pour pouvoir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Prochainement ; un sort allait être mis en place pour empêcher toute personne dont la baguette avait commis un sortilège impardonnable, d'entrer.

On ne savait pas encore, qu'ils avaient tous un signe. Une marque. La Marque des Ténèbres.

Je finis par me lever. Je n'allais pas rester toute ma vie ici. Repenser à l'attentat m'avait fait penser à Sarah. Elle était la seule personne chez qui je pouvais aller, si je ne rentrai pas chez moi. Je quittai alors la grande place et longeai alors une des rues adjacente à celles-ci, aussi bondée que la place. J'entrai dans un grand bar, situé dans un ancien hôtel particulier.

Je m'asseyais au bar. J'étais la seule personne, seule. J'y bu un thé à la menthe. Il n'était pas très bon. Florian Fortârome en faisait des meilleurs. J'y en avais goûté lorsque je ne mangeai pas de glace en compagnie de Sarah. J'y suis resté une bonne demi-heure. Le temps de passer commande, de boire en pensant aux derniers évènements.

Puis, je montai à l'étage. Endroit réservé aux Portoloins. Et aux transplanage. Car il était interdit de transplaner à l'intérieur du quartier sorcier, depuis les attentats. Pour transplaner, il fallait se rendre dans des cabines spéciales, aménagées à cet effet, après avoir été soumis à des sortilèges pour vérifier que l'on ne soit pas des mangemorts. Dans l'attente d'un détecteur. Une fois de plus.

Bref, étant encore trop jeune pour avoir mon permis de transplaner, je rejoignis la file menant aux trente portoloins aménagés exprès pour nous. Je grimaçais. J'en avais pour une heure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je reconnu immédiatement la maison des Guerlishman. C'était une grande villa. Pas du tout du genre de notre Manoir. Elle avait plus de terrain, et avait une architecture plus moderne. Plus du genre des grandes plantations Géorgiennes, aux Etats-Unis. C'était dans un quartier résidentiel de familles bourgeoises. Le Portoloin m'avait laissé en bas de la rue que j'avais à présent remontée.

Arrivée devant le portail, je trouvai un interrupteur. Intriguée, et comme j'en avais déjà entendu parler par mes parents, j'appuyai dessus et attendis.

Une voix suraigüe se fit entendre :

-Ouiii ? Qu'est-ce qu'Alena peut faire pour vous ?

Alena…ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Sûrement entendu lors d'un cours d'Etudes de moldus. Mais…

-Je m'appelle Lux Potter. Je viens voir Sarah Guerlishman.

-Un instant, je vous prie.

Je vis deux grosses paires d'yeux apparaître. Je sursautai et m'en voulu aussitôt en réalisant qu'Alena était un elfe de maison. Je l'avais peut-être vexée.

-Attendez une minute. Alena vient vous chercher, miss.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et, en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une petite elfe de maison se trouvait devant moi. Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas trop la fixer. Nous n'en avions jamais possédé. Ma mère était contre. Mon père pour. Mais il avait fini par céder à ma mère.

S'abaissant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol, elle me salua et s'excusa de m'avoir fais attendre, mais c'était les nouvelles mesures prisent par ses maîtres depuis les attentats. Vu dans la journée, sa maison était encore plus grande que la dernière fois.

J'adorai cette maison. Sa grande fontaine représentant Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle, ses imposantes colonnes de marbre, la grande porte en verre…Alena me conduisit directement vers la porte en verre et me pria d'entrer dans la vaste demeure. Là, en haut des marches des escaliers du hall, Sarah.

-Quel bon vent t'amènes ici, ma chérie ? Me lança-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'ironie.

Elle descendit le grand escalier. Je la fixai. C'était pas humain d'être aussi belle. Elle devait être la sœur cachée de Sirius. Pas humain d'avoir un tel visage. Une telle chevelure d'un brun si soyeux. Sa beauté n'était que plus flagrante lorsqu'elle était à côté de moi.

Elle, le canon, moi, la fille banale.

-Alors ? Fit elle une fois qu'elle fut à ma hauteur, mais dis-moi, tu t'es faites toute belle ! En quel honneur ? Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener à une soirée, ce soir. Je viens tout juste de recevoir les invitations de Lincoln McCartney, un gars gentil, mais du genre playboy, et…Ah moins que tu ne sois aussi jolie parce que tu es allée voir Sirius ? Ou tu vas le faire ? Tu veux qu'on répète la scène ? Vous vous êtes déjà réconcilié ? Tu as perdu ta virginité ? Tu…

-Sarah, coupai-je, on peut aller parler ?

-Euh, fit-elle, un peu perdue, oui…Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ?

J'acquiesçai lentement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Différentes expressions s'affichèrent sur le visage de Sarah, alors que je menai mon récit. Elle sembla plusieurs fois tenté de me couper la parole, mais se ravisait juste à temps, à chaque fois. Je l'en remerciai silencieusement. Si elle m'interrompait, je ne finirai jamais mon histoire.

Ayant fini de parler, j'attendais sa réaction tout en promenant mes yeux sur l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvai. Un lieu fantastique. Sa chambre étai extraordinaire. D'un luxe sans égal.

Le sol était en marbre rouge, le milieu de la pièce recouvert par un immense tapis en fourrure blanche. J'ignorai si c'était de l'imitation ou non. Elle avait un très grand lit à baldaquin rose. Une coiffeuse semblant être d'époque. De grands et moelleux fauteuils. Une cheminée de marbre. Une vaste bibliothèque recouvrant tout un pan de mur. Adjacente à cet endroit merveilleux semblant sortie tout droit de la Géorgie victorienne (ben oui, la maison ressemblait à ces villas des possesseurs de plantations de cotons, et l'intérieur était aussi luxueux et du genre de l'époque), un dressing qui devait regorger de tenues luxueuses et de prix, et une salle de bain que je n'avais pas encore vu.

Sa voix m'arracha à mes pensées :

-De quelles lettres a-t-il parlé ? Bordel, Lux, tu disais que tu n'avais pas de nouvelles !

-Il est vrai, dis-je lentement, qu'il m'a envoyé des lettres à plusieurs reprises.

-Que disaient-elles ?

-J'en sais rien, je les ai toutes brûlées.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle, dites-moi que je rêve ! Lux, je crois que tu es un cas désespéré ! La prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a, tu reçois une de ces putains de lettres, tu les ouvres et tu les lis jusqu'au bout ! Si tu préfères, moi-même je les lirai dans ton dos et ne t'en parlerai que si elles sont bonnes ! Ce qui semble être le cas en plus.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Répliquai-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Ben, il t'as dis lui-même que tu te faisais tout un film, répondit-elle, c'est qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à toute cette histoire. Je te l'avais dis. Ce que tu peux être empotée, ma pauvre fille ! Quelle idée de te faire la malle au lieu de l'écouter ! Ça va jouer en ta défaveur, ça !

-Merci Sarah, j'adooore quand tu me remontes le moral, grognai-je.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Puis il disparut rapidement.

-Mais…tu n'es pas rentré chez toi, après, se souvint-elle.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il risquait d'être à la maison. Que si j'y retournai ce soir, et qu'il y était, James aurait remarqué quelque chose. Parce que je n'en peux plus de voir mon frère et ses amis. Et _lui_.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Alors, balbutiai-je, si ça ne te dérange pas…juste pour ce soir…

-Ça ne me dérange pas, m'interrompit-elle, même si je pense que ce n'est pas une solution à tes problèmes. Je vais voir pour qu'on te prépare un lit. Tu préfères dormir dans ma chambre, non ?

-Si…si tu veux.

Toujours assise sur une chaise, je la regardai se lever, sortir de sa chambre et allai parler à un elfe de maison.

Sarah…

-Tu sais, je t'admire beaucoup, fis-je lorsqu'elle fut revenue, on croirait que tout est simple pour toi. Tu es belle, tu viens d'une bonne famille, tu es extrêmement gentille, tu as du caractère, tu es aimée, tu es intelligente…

Elle eut un petit rire et se rassit en face de moi.

-Oh, tu sais, ça ce n'est que la façon dont _toi_, tu me vois.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandai-je, perplexe.

-Parce que, ma famille est riche, mais comme toutes les familles, elle a ses défauts, je ne suis pas réputée comme étant « gentille », bien au contraire. J'ai du caractère, mais pour certains, c'est plus un caractère de merde. Je suis aimée, mais la plupart du temps, parce que j'ai de bonnes relations et que je suis belle, justement. On ne m'aime que par intérêt, la plupart du temps. Et je ne suis pas intelligente, je vais certainement louper mes ASPICs.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? M'écriai-je, c'est pas vrai !

-Tu fais ça avec tout le monde, soupira-t-il, tu idéalises les gens que tu aimes. Sirius, moi.

Je la regardai, étonnée par ce qu'elle me disait.

-J'ai pas toujours été comme ça, dit-elle, à onze ans, j'étais un vrai garçon manqué. Plutôt du genre fille banale fringuée comme un p'tit mec.

J'avais du mal à m'imaginer Sarah, si féminine et sensuelle, et garçon manqué…

-Et puis, comme toutes les petites filles de onze ans, j'ai eu le béguin pour un type. Il était beau, et on arrêté pas de se chamailler, comme le font tous les gosses. J'ai voulu lui dire, mais on s'est engueulé juste avant. A ce moment là, il m'a balancé mes quatre vérités. En gros, il m'a dit que j'étais qu'une fille qui se prenait pour un gars, et que j'étais carrément une mocheté.

Je haussai les sourcils. Quel crétin prétentieux oserait dire ça de Sarah Guerlishman ?

-Comme tu peux le deviner, je l'ai super mal pris. Alors j'ai laissé tomber les survêt'/baskets, et je me suis jurée de tout faire pour qu'on me dise plus jamais ça. J'ai commencé tous ces trucs que font les filles, régimes, maquillages, crème, j'ai rétrécie la jupe et le chemisier de mon uniforme, et j'ai commencé à avoir de nombreuses demandes. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai rencontré un gars qui en avait seize, on s'est beaucoup plus, on a couché ensemble. Après notre rupture, j'ai décidé que je n'avais pas besoin d'être amoureuse pour avoir du plaisir. Je me suis laissé entraîné par la révolution sexuelle, et…et voilà.

-Euh…

-Tu crois trop qu'on naît parfait, ou banale. Ou moche. Or, ce que l'on est, du moins physiquement, on le choisit, la plupart du temps. La vie, Lux, c'est une question de choix. Et tout choix est un renoncement.

-Et…

-Oui ?

-Tu as choisis aussi de bien parler ?

-…

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais un cas désespéré, et une voix féminine se fit entendre.

Soupirant, Sarah se leva et, ouvrant la porte, vociféra :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le dîner est prêt !

Je sentis mon sang se retirer de mon visage.

Merde…j'avais pas prévu ça. Les parents Guerlishman étaient rentrés de vacances.

-On arrive !

Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers moi.

-J'espère que t'as faim, lança-t-elle, quand ma mère a apprit qu'une amie dormait à la maison, elle a commandé un repas royal. Ben, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Je savais pas que tes parents étaient revenus, balbutiai-je.

-Bah, ça fait un moment.

-Tu me l'avais pas dis.

-J'en voyais pas l'utilité.

-Je dérange, alors.

-Pas vraiment, non. Ma mère est excitée comme une puce dès qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette foutue baraque. Elle est crevante…mais bon. Elle a toujours été comme ça.

J'acquiesçai.

-Et…elle est au courrant pour…pour ce soir ?

-Ouais-ouais, pas de problème. Alena l'a avertit.

-Alena, murmurai-je, amusée.

-Ouais. Ma mère est une sang-mêlée. Et mon grand-père lui a légué sa fascination des moldus. Pourquoi ? J'en sais strictement rien. c'est d'un ennui l'Etude de Moldus.

-Elle fait quoi ta mère ? Demandai-je.

-Oh, elle travaille au Ministère. Plus précisément au département de la Coopération magique internationale. Elle aime bosser. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

J'eu un sourire. Mes parents à moi étaient deux Aurors. Deux Aurors qui travaillaient en plus à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Depuis quelques mois, l'Ordre du Phoenix travaillait tant, qu'ils avaient pris une chambre au quartier général.

Avant les vacances, ils nous avaient prévenus que l'on se verrait que très rarement, mais ils nous avaient promis qu'on se verrait bien plus à Noël.

-Allez, Miss, s'exclama Sarah, lève-toi, et prépares-toi à manger comme jamais. Elle fait beaucoup trop.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Et vos parents ? Deux excellents Aurors, sans nul doute ! J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de leur parler, mais lorsque j'ai pu le faire, c'était toujours très…intéressant. Ce sont des gens simples, ça se voit. Sûrement deux des meilleurs Aurors d'Angleterre. Ils sont passés en Classe Mondiale, si je ne m'abuse ?

Sidérée, je tentai de répondre à cette avalanche de question, tout en engloutissant une part de la tourte au saumon, qui nous servait d'entrée.

-Euh, oui. Ils ont été nommés Auror de classe Mondiale, en soixante-treize.

-En soixante-treize ? Déjà ? Que le temps passe vite !

La mère de Sarah était une jeune femme stupéfiante de trente six ans. Seulement trente quatre ans. Elle était impressionnante. Aussi belle que sa fille, elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mise à part les yeux, Mrs Guerlishman les avaient dorés, alors que Sarah avait les yeux bleus. Elle s'appelait Isidore et avait eu Sarah à vingt ans ans. Elle était incroyable, vous bombardait de question et arrivait à manger avec élégance (et finissait avant vous !).

-Et votre frère, James ? Il entame sa dernière année, c'est cela ?

-Tout juste, répondis-je en coupant un nouveau morceau de tourte.

-Et il a un projet ?

-James veut être Auror, répliquai-je en finissant le dernier morceau de tourte.

-Auror ? Ah, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne la relève ! Et vous ? Quelle carrière envisagez-vous ? Oh, vous avez fini votre part ? En revoulez-vous ?

Sarah, assise à côté de moi, me mit un coup de coude, me faisant comprendre de refuser.

-Non merci, Madame…

-Oh, appelle-moi Isidore, je t'en prie. Je peux te tutoyer, Lux, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-N…non, pas du tout.

-Tutoie-moi également, alors ! C'est donnant-donnant ! Alena, apportes-nous donc le plat principal !

Ouille. J'avais déjà plus faim, moi !

-Alors ? Quelle carrière envisages-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire, répondis-je, en buvant un verre d'eau, pas Auror, ça c'est sûr. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas les résultats requis pour ça.

-Tu as reçu les résultats de tes BUSEs ? M'interrompit Sarah.

-Pas encore, et toi ?

-Non plus. Ils traînent à Poudlard ! J'aimerai bien qu'ils m'envoient aussi la liste des fournitures ! S'ils nous les envoie à la dernière minute, tout le monde va se ruer au Chemin de Traverse, et il y aura foule !

-Tu dois sûrement avoir une petite idée, non ? Insista Isidore Guerlishman.

-Euh…peut-être dans le journalisme. Mais c'est très prisée.

Sarah éclata de rire et Mrs Guerlishman esquissa un sourire poli. Je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pus dire de drôle.

-Euh, fis-je, qu'est-ce qu'il…

-Comme Bee ! S'écria Sarah, Lux, si tu veux toujours bosser dans le journalisme, ma sœur aînée, Bridget, bosse à la Gazette du sorcier. Un coup de piston n'a jamais tué personne.

-Tu as une sœur ? M'étonnai-je.

Pourquoi ignorai-je tant de choses sur Sarah alors qu'elle savait tout de ma vie ?

-Quoi, tu ne lui en as jamais parlé ? Dit Isidore Guerlishman en se tournant vers sa fille.

-Je n'y ai jamais pensé, rétorqua Sarah.

-Elle a quel âge ta sœur ?

-En fait, j'ai deux sœurs, Bridget et Samantha. Bee a dix-neuf ans, et Sam, dix-huit. Bee bosse à la Gazette du sorcier depuis un an, et Sam vient de terminer Poudlard. Elle a emménagé avec son copain et veut bosser dans une boutique de fringue, sur la Grande Place.

-Ok, soufflai-je, étonnée par tant de révélations.

Le père de Sarah, Mr Guerlishman, acquiesça et Alena apporta le plat principal. Des côtes d'agneau accompagnées d'haricots verts enrobés de bacon. Merde. Je hais les haricots verts. Moi, une pizza, ou une salade composée me suffisent amplement. Je fis mine de me réjouir en m'extasiant sur la présentation du plat. Sarah, qui n'était pas dupe me lança un regard moqueur.

-Edmond, tu me passes le sel, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Sarah.

je tournai les yeux vers ledit Edmond. Elle appelait son père par son prénom ?

j'avais jamais vu faire ça !

-Tu met trop de sel, lui rappela « Edmond ».

-Je sais, bougonna Sarah.

-Le sel, ça provoque la cellulite, ajouta Isidore Guerlishman.

-Je sais ! Répéta Sarah en haussant le ton.

Isidore échangea un sourire amusé avec Edmond.

Quelle drôle de famille…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir fini de manger (après le plat principal, s'étaient succédés le plateau de fromage, auquel j'avais pu échapper, étant donner que je ne mange aucun fromage, la coupe de fruit, et le sorbet à la pomme verte), nous étions remontées dans la chambre de Sarah.

-Ben dis donc, fis-je en arrivant dans sa chambre, t'exagéré pas, faut avoir faim pour manger chez toi !

Elle ri doucement.

-Je t'avais prévenue. Mais j'aurai dû te dire aussi que ma mère était la championne mondiale de la tchatche.

Je ris moi aussi. Je remarquai alors qu'un matelas avait été tiré et était à côté du lit de Sarah. Pas n'importe quel matelas. Un matelas moderne et tout confort garanti. Je m'étendis immédiatement dessus.

-Je suis crevé, soupirai-je.

-Hey ! Mets-toi en pyjama d'abord !

-J'en ai paaas.

-Je t'en passe un.

-Dis Sarah.

elle était déjà allé dans son dressing adjacent.

-Ouais ? Me répondit-elle de là-bas.

-Pourquoi t'appelles ton père « Edmond » ?

-Parce que c'est pas mon père, répondit-elle en me lançant un pyjama moelleux.

Elle réapparut du dressing, déjà mise en tenue de nuit. Prête à aller se coucher.

-Heiiin ? Fis-je, quoi ? Tu veux dire que…que c'est…

-Ouais, me coupa-t-elle, Edmond est mon beau-père, et j'ai pas trop à m'en plaindre. Il est cool, se prend pas pour mon père, et même si nos début ont été houleux, on se respecte et on arrive à s'apprécier.

-Saraaah, gémis-je en commençant à me déshabiller, pourquoi faut-il que je te découvres que maintenant ?

-De quoi ? Ri-elle.

-Tu n'as pas toujours été parfaite, tu es la cadette d'une famille de trois filles, tes parents sont divor…

je m'interrompis.

-Tes parents sont bien divorcés, Sarah ? Ton père est pas…

-Non-non, t'inquiètes. Mon père vit très bien, dans un superbe duplex de la rue huppée du quartier sorcier Londonien.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es une autre personne.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Et pourtant…

Ayant fini de me déshabiller, j'enfilai le pyjama qu'elle m'avait donné. Un beau pyjama bleu en soie, à manches longues, tenant bien chaud. Je me glissai dans les couvertures et…

Une grande sonnerie retentit. Sarah leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qui c'est à cette heure-là ?

Alena surgit dans la pièce.

-Miss Sarah, un jeune homme demande à être reçu.

-Quel nom ?

-Sirius Black.

Je sentis mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine et mes joues chauffer pour rien. Sarah s'en aperçu et me jeta un bref regard.

-Attend, je descend, dit-elle à l'elfe.

Je restai pétrifié dans le lit. Sirius…ici ? Pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-il tant à venir me parler ? Evidemment, Sarah allait le faire venir, et…

Je sortis de la chambre. Sarah avait laissé la porte ouverte en partant. Je m'accoudai à la rampe.

Wow, le hall semble encore plus imposant vu d'en haut. Quel luxe…

Alena ouvrit la porte de la villa, et _il_ entra.

Toujours aussi beau. Vêtu d'une cape, il était un peu mouillé. Il devait pleuvoir, mais alors doucement. Il échangea quelques paroles avec Sarah, et il jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut des marches. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi. Ah non !

Je repartis illico presto dans le couloir et m'enferma dans la chambre de Sarah. Comment ça, un invité ne s'enferme pas dans la chambre du proprio ? Ben moi, si !

Il ne tarda pas à venir. Il avait dû courir lorsqu'il avait vu que je partais.

-Lux ! Ouvre cette porte ! Il faut qu'on parle !

-Non.

-Très bien ! Très bien ! Alors écoute-moi, au moins !

-Pourquoi ? Je sais très bien ce que tu as à me dire !

-Ah ouais ? Non, ça m'étonnerait ! C'est pas possible de se faire des films, comme ça ! Je te demande juste de m'écouter !

Je pensai un instant à insonoriser la pièce, mais je n'en eu pas le courage.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois comme ça ? Aussi lâche ? Aussi peureuse ?

-Tu n'es qu'une gamine têtue, et qui a peur de tout ! Tu as tellement peur que tu refuses de croire qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tes doutes ! Je…

Sa voix se baissa un peu. Assise contre la porte, j'attendais. C'était bon d'entendre sa voix. Si bon.

-Je ne t'en veux pas d'être sans cesse jalouse. C'est humain. Moi-même, j'attends que tu plaques ton Teddy, là…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu as raison. J'ai peur de m'attacher. Mais…j'arrive pas à me dire qu'il n'y aura plus une telle intimité entre toi et moi. Personne ne me connaît mieux que toi. Et personne ne te connaît mieux que moi. Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi, j'ai peur de la réaction de James. Peur de perdre mon meilleur ami, peur qu'il t'en veuille aussi, à toi, et que tu souffres des reproches de ton frère. J'ai peur d'aller trop vite, et d'être dépassé. J'ai peur que tu t'attaches, toi aussi. peur de faire une connerie, mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Peur de perdre le contrôle, alors que je l'ai déjà perdu. Le jour de tes seize ans, je l'ai perdu. Si j'avais gardé le contrôle, il n'y aurait rien entre nous.

Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas de Leslie ? Pourtant, ses paroles me réchauffaient agréablement le cœur. Je crus que celui-ci allait sortir de ma poitrine.

-J'ai peur, et toutes ces peurs justifieraient que je te quitte, mais…quand je t'imagines, avec ton Teddy, je ne peux pas. Quand je m'imagines, te faisans perdre confiance en moi, je peux pas non plus. Ecoute, tout ça pour te dire, que…je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête maintenant. Pas pour une connerie. Parce que, tu n'es pas qu'une fille de passage.

-Tu t'es tapé cette pétasse de Leslie Turner ! Vociférai-je, et ça, moi JE NE PEUX PAS LE SUPPORTER ! Tu comprends ça ? Comment tu veux que je le prenne ? Tu t'envoies cette Miss Perfect. Cette fille qui a tout eu. La beauté, l'intelligence, les amis, jusqu'à _toi_.

-Lux, soupira-t-il, j'ai pas couché avec Leslie. T'as aucune confiance en moi.

-Comment pourrai-je avoir confiance en toi ? Tu es Sirius Black ! Tu ne peux pas te satisfaire d'une seule fille à la fois ! Et quand je me dis que tu peux changer, et que tu ne déconnes pas avec moi, après une petite dispute, quand je viens pour enterrer la hache de guerre, il y a…

Je déglutis avec peine. Mes yeux et mon nez piquent. Les sanglots me remontent dans la gorge. Au secours.

-Il y a…cette fille que t'as toujours aimé, qui porte seulement un de tes tee-shirt, qui sent comme toi. Ça veut tout dire.

-Je reconnais, dit-il, que ça prêtait à confusion. Si je t'explique, tu me croiras ?

-J'en sais rien. Tu es passé pro dans le mensonge.

-J'habite au-dessus d'un pub. J'y étais descendu pour la première fois, depuis que j'avais emménagé. J'y ai vu Leslie. Elle était toute seule en train de boire. Elle m'a dit que…son père venait de décéder. Alors, elle était venue ici. Elle avait déjà pas mal bu. Et elle a pas arrêté de boire. Au final, elle tenait plus sur ses jambes. Et… oui ! J'y peux rien, Lux. Je l'ai aimé. Je ne l'aime plus, ça pose bien trop de problème d'aimer ! Tu en es la preuve vivante ! Peut-être que je l'ai même pas aimé, peut-être que je m'en suis seulement convaincu. Mais j'ai du respect pour elle, comme ces affections que l'on a toujours pour des ex avec qui on s'est bien quitté. Alors, je l'ai raccompagné chez moi. Elle a monopolisé mon lit, j'ai dormis sur le canapé. Le lendemain, elle avait la gueule de bois, elle a prit une douche avec mon gel douche, et a pris mon tee-shirt, comme quelqu'un venait de sonner et que je dormais encore, elle est allé ouvrir. Et c'était toi.

Sa tirade achevée, il attendit. Je savais pas quoi lui dire. Je savais pas si je devais le croire ou non. Si cette histoire pouvais vraiment s'arrangé. Avoir une explication aussi plausible.

-Lux.

Sa voix. J'aime sa voix. L'entendre, c'est si bon.

-Tu me crois ?

-J'en sais rien. tu n'as pas jugé utile de me dire que je comptai pour toi, avant. Tout porte à croire que c'est le contraire.

-Je t'ai envoyé des lettres, tu les as brûlées. Quand j'essayai de venir chez toi, avec pour prétexte de voir James, tu restais enfermée, et un sort de protection empêche quiconque de s'introduire dans une chambre par la fenêtre. Et tout à l'heure…Tu m'as pas laissé en placé une.

-C'est ma faute, alors ?

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Je dis que c'est un malheureux concours de circonstance. J'ai paniqué quand tu étais jalouse, et le bail est arrivé au mauvais moment. J'aurai dû te parler de mon déménagement, c'est vrai, excuse-moi. Mais je savais que tu t'y opposerais et je voulais pas que tu te prennes la tête avant que je parte, pour que tu profites. Le fait est, que le bail est arrivé au mauvais moment et que tu es venu me voir le mauvais jour.

-Sirius.

-Mhm ?

-Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Rien qu'un petit peu ?

-Si ce n'était qu'un petit peu, je ne serai pas là.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

-Tu peux m'ouvrir ?

-Je voudrai…

-Oui ?

-Je voudrai réfléchir, s'il te plaît.

-Lux…

-Je ne brûlerai plus de lettres, et la porte de ma chambre au Manoir sera toujours ouverte. Mais laisse-moi penser à tout ça. Je…je me sens stupide…

-D'accord…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Debout dans le luxueux salon des Guerlishman, j'avais en ma possession un sachet doré contenant de la poudre de cheminette.

-Evite de faire des conneries, maintenant, me lança Sarah.

-Je saaais, répliquai-je.

-C'est vraiment dommage que tu partes déjà, dit Isidore Guerlishman, Bridget et Samantha venaient dîner ce soir. Enfin, j'imagine que nous aurons l'occasion de te revoir.

-Pas de problème, répondis-je mécaniquement.

Je plongeai la main dans le sachet et prit une pleine poignée de poudre. J'entrai dans la grande cheminée, et regardai une dernière fois le luxe des lieux. La beauté des deux femmes devant moi.

-Tu n'oublis pas de m'écrire en détail ce qu'il va se passer, hein, me rappela Sarah.

-Oh, il ne se passera rien.

Elle haussa un sourcil menaçant.

-Parce que tu l'as décidé ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Parce qu'_il_ ne sera pas à la maison ce soir !

-Détrompe-toi.

-Ooooh, intervint Mrs Guerlishman, vous parlez d'un garçon ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Une querelle d'amoureux ? A votre âge, ça passe vite. Un bisous, et c'est repartit comme au premier jour.

-Pas que quand t'es jeune, à te voir, grommela Sarah.

-Alors ? Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ? Un ami à Sarah ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous chamaillés ? Vous vous êtes bien disputé, n'est-ce pas ? Si je peux…

-Tais-toi, maman, marmonna Sarah en fusillant sa mère du regard.

-Ça va…maugréa Isidore Guerlishman.

Considérant que les au revoirs étaient finis, je lançai la poudre dans la cheminée. Aussitôt, des flammes vertes jaillirent et…

-A très vite, dit Sarah sur un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

-Manoir Potter !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Crapotant, et mes vêtements salis, j'arrivai dans le salon du Manoir. James me repêcha immédiatement.

-Lux, soupira-t-il, ça va ? Tu n'es pas rentré hier, heureusement que ton amie à penser à me prévenir !

A noter : remercier encore une fois, Sarah.

-Viens, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un whisky bien fort.

Il me jeta un regard dur, d'avertissement.

-Alors rien, soupirai-je.

-Dis, Lux, tu peux faire à manger ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai dis à Sirius, Remus et Peter de passer.

Bingo. Encore une fois, Sarah avait raison.

-Ah oui, fis-je, mais pourquoi vous n'allez pas manger, en ville ?

-Parce que j'ai reçu un courrier de papa et maman. Et qu'ils nous demandent, pour le peu de vacances qu'il reste, de rester à la maison. Et de n'aller à des soirées qu'organiser chez des amis à nous.

Ah oui…les vacances se terminaient dans deux semaines. Déjà…

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, entre un mois de Juillet troublé et torride, puis…un mois d'août plein d'angoisses.

-Ah…oui…

-Alors si tu pouvais faire à manger, histoire qu'on meurt pas de faim. Parce que perso, mes quelques essais culinaires m'ont laissé un mauvais souvenir.

-Ah, d'accord.

Je sortis du salon, et allai immédiatement en direction de la cuisine, où je commençai à examiner les placards, histoire de voir ce que je pourrai préparer.

-Tu sais, fit James qui m'avait suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Ouais ?

C'était presque étrange de revoir la cuisine. Faites dans un style assez ancien, carrelage rougeâtre, mur également carrelé dans le même ton, et mobilier en bois.

Une porte-fenêtre donnait sur le jardin.

-Je suis allé voir Smith.

-Et alors ?

-Oh, alors, elle a été assez compréhensible.

-Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je, James, excuse-moi, ça te vas si je vous fais une pizza, vite fait ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre la tête.

-Non-non, vas-y, c'est parfait. Oui, je te disais. Le problème, c'est qu'Evans était chez elle, et du coup, elle a découvert la supercherie.

-Non ?! Oh, James, je suis désolée ! Je sais combien ça comptait pour toi.

-Ouais…mais en même temps…avoir Lily comme ça…ça me branchait plus trop, à la fin.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

-Tu penses qu'il faut que j'abandonne ?

-Je suis mal placé pour te répondre ; seul toi connaît la profondeur de tes sentiments.

-Ouais. Mais peut-être qu'on est pas faits l'un pour l'autre, finalement. On entre en guerre, et j'ai pas l'intention de lui courir encore après, une fois l'école finie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Balbutiai-je, troublée.

-Qu'une fois que tout ça sera finie, je perdrai pas mon temps. Je me marierai, avec Lily, mais ça semble plutôt mal partit. Ou avec une personne que j'aimerai, et que j'aurai bien chercher. Et je fonderai un foyer. Parce qu'on entre en guerre, et qu'il est plus temps de penser qu'à boire et à coucher à droite à gauche. Parce que bientôt, chaque jour pourra être le dernier que nous vivrons.

Je lui souris.

-Quoi ?

-Des fois, c'est bien de t'avoir pour frère, James.

-Ah ? Ben, merci.

Silence.

-Comment ça « des fois » ?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une, deux, trois.

_Il_ est là, depuis trois heures.

Oh, je ne _l_'ai pas vu. Mais j'ai su, dès que j'ai entendu le grand fracas provoqué par leur entrée, par cheminée. Qui ne reconnaîtrait pas la voix suraiguë de Peter, s'exclamant un « ça sent booon, ici ! Lux est revenue ? ».

Et puis, je le sais, tout simplement. Et bizarrement, rien que de savoir qu'_il_ est là, ça m'apaise.

Je l'aime.

C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me répéter depuis tout à l'heure.

Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.

Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Une première dispute qui a mal tourné, à cause de malheureux concours de circonstance.

Mais à dire vrai, maintenant, je me sentais plutôt gênée de retourner vers lui, après lui avoir fait de telles scènes dignes d'une gamine de six ans. J'avais complètement dévoilée que j'en étais dingue amoureuse. Et puis, j'avais également peur qu'un fossé se soit creusé entre nous.

Mais je n'allai pas rester enfermé dans ma chambre toute la soirée, moi ! Alors, lentement, je sortis, surtout parce que je n'avais toujours pas mangé, et qu'il était passé vingt trois heures. Mon estomac criait famine.

Et évidemment, je tombai sur _eux_, une fois dans le hall.

James se jeta littéralement sur moi :

-Luuuuux ! Glapit-il, enfin tu descends ! Tu ne voulais pas nous voir, ou quoi ?

Crétin de frère ! J'adressai un sourire crispé à Sirius.

Baisse les yeux, Lux, il vaut mieux.

-Non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, James.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui.

Et.

-Tu en es à combien de verres, James ? Demandai-je sèchement.

-Les petites sœurs n'ont pas à critiquer leurs aînés, répliqua-t-il, viens manger quelque chose. Très bonne ta pizza. Je t'autorise même à boire un verre, ce soir, exceptionnellement.

-Ah ouais ? Et en quel honneur ?

-Nous enterrons son amour à sens unique, m'apprit Remus lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon.

J'haussai les sourcils.

Oulala, ça lui était monté à la tête. Il leur avait certainement dit la même chose qu'à moi et ses traîtres d'amis l'avaient fais boire, histoire de s'amuser.

Remus me servit un léger verre de whisky pur feu.

-T'as pas faim, princesse ? Me lança James.

Wow. Si on en revenait aux surnoms qu'il me donnait quand j'avais dix ans, il était totalement bourré.

-James…Soupirai-je.

-Très bonne la pizza.

-Tu l'as déjà dis.

-C'est vrai, Lux, ajouta Remus, très bonne, comme toujours.

-Merci, fis-je en baissant les yeux.

La suite s'est vite enchaînée. Ils burent, je bus. Ils parlèrent, je restai silencieuse et mangeai une part de pizza. Très bonne, ouais, y avait rien à redire, à part peut-être pas assez salé, mais je savais que James n'aimait pas le sel à l'instar de Sirius.

Sirius…nos regards s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois, et je lui avais adressé un léger sourire, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'on se réconcilie.

James parla beaucoup de Lily, de Katleen. A la fin, il était tellement saoul, que l'on ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il disait. Je me disais qu'avec la chance que nous avions, nos parents allaient rentré d'ici dix minutes.

Enfin…suite à une proposition de Remus, James se leva, et, passant par la porte-fenêtre du salon, commença à se diriger d'un bon pas vers la piscine. Peter se leva d'un bond pour le rejoindre. Il y eut un grand « Spatch ! » et je me demandai si la connerie était typiquement masculine, ou si c'était propre à mon frère et ses amis.

-Remus, tu…

Il poussa un profond soupir. Sirius se leva, et partit en direction inverse, vers le hall.

Remus le regarda, éberlué, puis haussa les épaules et partit repêcher James et Peter. Il est brave, ce garçon…y a pas à dire…

Vérifiant qu'ils étaient tous fort occupé à la piscine, je sortais dans le hall.

Sirius avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Merde…il partait déjà.

Entendant certainement le bruit de mes pas (d'accord, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très discrète), il se retourna pour me regarder. Je le fixai, comme étonnée qu'on soit de nouveau seul tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lux ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix sèche. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Ah non ! Il n'allait pas recommencer ! Bon, d'accord, j'étais en tort, mais lui aussi, il avait eu sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire ! A commencer par m'avoir tenu à l'écart de ses projet de déménagement !

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se disputer à nouveau.

Je m'approchai à grandes enjambées, il eut un bref moment de recul, et je me jetai sur lui. Il eut d'abord l'air un peu choqué. Je prenais rarement les initiatives. Mais pour lui, j'en avais envie. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille, et ses grandes mains se posèrent sur le bas de mon dos.

Je fourrai mon visage contre lui, dans le col ouvert de sa chemise, imbibé de son odeur purement masculine, mélange d'épice et d'after shave, et de l'odeur de whisky.

-Tu dors à la maison, ce soir ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Tu dors dans mon ancienne chambre, ce soir ? Répondit-il.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Il se détacha de moi, et me regarda sérieusement, dans les yeux.

-J'ai pensé, dis-je.

-Et ta décision est très claire, remarqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Tu me jures que tu ne ressens plus rien de rien pour Leslie Turner ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je te tape sur le système ?

-Toi, non. Cette histoire, oui.

J'eu un grand sourire. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être nerveuse.

-Tu es sûr, Sirius ? Demandai-je doucement, tu as eu du temps, toi aussi, pour y penser. Tu veux vraiment être avec moi ? Je suis pas trop jeune pour toi ? Trop « pas comme les autres filles » ?

il éclata de rire. Etonnée, je balbutiai :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Parce que tu crois que pendant tout ce temps, j'ai pensé à ça ! Lux, par pitié, tout ce temps, j'ai juste pensé que je voulais que cette histoire s'éclaircisse. Alors…

Ça devenait un véritable supplice, de l'entendre parler et de voir ses lèvres remuer, sans pouvoir l'embrasser. J'avais besoin qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'en crevai d'envie.

-Tu as raison, déclara-t-il en me prenant de nouveau dans ses bras, je sais pas ce que je veux. J'en ai aucune idée. Mais je sais ce que je veux pas. Je veux pas ne plus t'avoir, je veux pas te perdre.

Je fermai les yeux, et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, très peu de temps après que je les ais fermés. C'était un baiser lent. Je voulais en profiter à fond, et apparemment, il avait le même projet en tête. Sa main droite caressa mes cheveux dans un toucher très agréable. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et je fis de même. Sa langue glissa dans ma bouche et à la recherche de la mienne. J'enroulai mes mains autour de sa nuque, me hissant encore plus la pointe des yeux. Sa main valide encercla ma taille et me colla contre lui. Le baiser devint plus violent, plus passionné, plus fougueux. Sa langue cherchait la mienne, ses lèvres pressaient les miennes.

A bout de souffles, nous nous séparions.

Et, retrouvant la lueur qu'il avait toujours dans les yeux lorsque nous étions ensemble, j'eu soudain l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar. Que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. La réalité était devant moi, les yeux étincelant, et les lèvres un peu gonflées.

Je posai mes mains sur ses joues, et dis d'une voix un peu tremblante :

-Moi, je sais ce que je veux. Ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Il plongea la tête dans mon cou, et ses baisers se firent passionnés sur ma peau. Il avait les lèvres extrêmement chaudes. Il devait certainement craquer, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'était pas touchés. Moi-même je cédai totalement à la tentation.

Il était la tentation la plus extrême.

J'avais même envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, ce soir-là.

Soudain, ses baisers cessèrent. Il se redressa et fixa avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'effarement, un point derrière moi. Moi-même, je me retournai, pour voir ce qui le troublait tant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, par ses baisers, nos retrouvailles et l'idée de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Mon cœur cessa de battre.

Sirius et moi nous lâchâmes en même temps.

Remus Lupin nous fixait d'un air incrédule.

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 13.**_

Souviens-toi

Etait-ce Mai, Novembre, ici ou là ?

Etait-ce un Lundi ?

Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense.

Mais nous étions ensemble.

Ensemble, nous l'avons franchi.

**_(Ensemble. Jean-Jacques Goldman.)_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Une fois de plus, je crois que je vais me faire traiter de sadique, mais je dois avouer que c'est vrai. _

_Mis à part cette fin qui vous laisse sur votre faim, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

_J'attends vos commentaires !! _

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Haut du formulaire


	13. So happy together

**_Auteur _**Tiflovehpworld

**_Titre _:** Temptation

**_Date _**07/07/07 n'est-ce pas une belle date que celle-ci?

Tout est à J.K Rowling, exceptés certains personnages qui sont de mon invention, tels que Lux Potter, Sarah Guerlishman, Nathan Newton, etc…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Coucou!_

_Alors, oui, je sais, j'ai accumulé un retard énorme. Mais, j'avais prévenu au fur et à mesure, des causes de ce retard, sur le blog, consacré à mes fics (si vous voulez le visiter, c'est mon homepage dans ma bio, fanfic ne me marque jamais l'adresse…TT) en gros: beug informatique ayant effacé tous mes écrits + perte de microsoft, le temps de trouver le courage de réecrire le chapitre, et de le taper…ça a donner ça!_

_!! Alors, ce chapitre comporte une longue scène érotique, sur toute la fin, donc, personne suceptible d'être choqué, âme sensible, etc, s'abstenir. Je ne dirai pas mineur, vu que les trois quarts qui lisent (et écrivent) ce genre de scènes le sont…!!_

_Après, je remercie les 35 personnes qui ont pris la peine de reviewer _

_Merci Takinza, __titegarceblonde__Morgane__, Ladie Marie, Chaton Weasley, Caroline, __Samara83, Raphou, Claes, Milou95, Loudee, Rachel, Ely Malfoy, Louiseuh, Lisianne Black, Macy, Sandiane, Miss Lalou, Samnina, Nymphetamine666, GaëlleHP, Alicia, Pingou, Floflo, Laure, Swiiip, les grumelles-Zazou, Anya, Meiko-chan, Charlynn, Ninoubulle, Loudee, Anonyme & Oscar._

_Comme d'hab, je réponds à ceux qui laissent leurs adresses ou qui ont un compte. Le reste, les RAR se font sur le blog. _

_Bonne lecture (pour une fois, je suis trèèèès satisfaite de mon travail)_

_Merciiii encore une fois pour vos review _

_Enjoy. (la suite viendra plus vite: c'est les vacances!!)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ça faisait déjà au moins une heure que j'étais devant ce chaudron qui bouillait. Sirius était venu me réveiller, en ne prenant même pas la peine de m'embrasser, tout ça pour me demander de préparer une potion contre la gueule de bois à Remus. Un sourire m'échappa alors que je me rappelai les évènements de la veille. Notre attérement en décou vrant le lycantrope qui nous regardait les yeux écarquillés, et puis…lorsque Sirius s'était avancé vers lui, pour qu'ils parlent tranquillement, il s'était étalé de tout son long dans les escaliers.

Un peu amusé, Sirius m'avait expliqué que, si lui et mon frère tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool, Remus (et Peter) ne le tenait pas du tout. Aussi, l'avait-il monter à l'étage, me laissant la corvée de m'occuper de James et Peter, encore affalée près de la piscine. J'avais envisagé un instant de les laisser se noyer dans l'eau, mais, par obligation familiale, je les avais fait léviter jusqu'à la chambre de James.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés.

J'avais passé une nuit disons…frustrante. Dans tous les scénarios que j'avais immaginé, celui-là, je n'aurai franchement pas pu l'immaginer. Dans mon esprit, lorsqu'on allait enfin! se retrouver, on passerait une heure à se rouler des patins (bon ok, on s'était embrassé durant au moins, cinq bonnes minutes, mais croyez-moi, c'était très soft en comparaison avec ce que j'avais en tête!), et qu'on finirait la nuit dans sa chambre ou la mienne (mais j'avoue que le côté «petite fille» qui régnait dans ma chambre, n'était pas franchement excitant pour réaliser des fantasmes). J'avais même envisagé la possibilité que j'aie mes règles ce soir-là…mais être découverts par l'autre meilleur ami de mon frère et de mon petit ami, celui-ci étant saoul, et Sirius restant avec lui pour voir s'il se souvenait de tout au réveil…là, jamais j'aurai été cherché ça…

-Alors? C'est prêt?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Sirius, prêt de mon oreille. Je me tournai vers lui, et mon envie de lui reprocher de m'avoir fait peur, s'évapora aussitôt lorsque je vis son air misérable. Il avait l'air épuisé, le pauvre. Il avait fait nuit blanche et ça se voyait. Il avait les traits du visage tout tirés, des cernes immenses sous ses beaux yeux gris, et les cheveux un peu sales. Je remarquai qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Ben, évidemment…étant donné qu'il n'avait pas quitté Remus.

Mais je le trouvai toujours aussi beau.

-Pas encore, répondis-je en me remettant à fixer le chaudron, encore dix minutes, à peu près.

Je le vis qui regardait autour de lui, et sourire en voyant le petit-déjeuner que j'avais préparé pour Remus. M'ennuyant de regarder le chaudron, j'av ais préparer un petit-déjeuner de prince, pour le lycantrope. Toast grillés reposants sous une serviette brodée de roses, chocolat chaud, et confiture de fraise. Le tout accompagné d'œufs au bacon.

-Dis donc, j'ai droit à la moitié, pas vrai? Souffla-t-il en se penchant davantage vers moi.

-Non.

-Quoiiii? Mais t'as vu comment Remus est maigrichon? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va réussir à ingurgiter tout ça?

Je le considèrai du regard, pensivement.

-Toi aussi, tu es maigrichon, et pourtant, tu manges comme quatre, fis-je remarquer.

Il eut un cri étranglé. Comme une grenouille. J'éclatai de rire. Il me saisit brusquement par le bras, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mon bras. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

-Moi? Maigrichon? Répéta-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais folle, c'est ça que tu appelles «maigrichon»?!

Il fit passer ma main sur ses avants-bras fermes et musclés. Je lui adressai un sourire moqueur. Rageant, il se débarassa de son tee-shirt . mon regard fut aussitôt attiré par ses abdominaux bien dessinés, et sur ses fermes pectoraux.

-Pour quelqu'un que tu trouves maigrichon, tu mates beaucoup, je trouve, fit-il remarquer en me lançant un regard coquin.

-L'amour rend aveugle, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules, trouvant un malin plaisir à me moquer de lui.

-Tu n'es pas aussi musclé, déclara-t-il en caressant lascivement d'une main mon bras, et de l'autre, mon ventre.

-Excuse-moi, je suis une fille, dis-je en riant un peu. Et pas une athlète.

-Oh, ça c'est sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Un peu agacée, je relevai mon tee-shirt, jusqu'à ma gorge, et je vis ses yeux briller d'excitation et d'incertitude.

-Tu préfèrerai que j'ai des abdominaux et que je sois maigrichonne? Demandai-je en passant lentement ma main sur mon ventre.

-Euh non, j'en ai assez des Skeletor, répliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne, m'arrêtant brusquement dans mon mouvement.

Je pensais aussitôt à Leslie Turner, et ses jambes incroyablement longues. Tout comme Katleen Smith assez bien dans son genre. Et tant d'autres filles qu'il avait côtoyé, la moitié maigres à faire peur. Il dû lire sur mon visage que j'étais un peu troublée.

-Hey, arrête de trop penser, dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il saisit les extrêmité du tee-shirt que j'avais relevé et le rebaissa en prenant soin de me toucher les seins au passage. Il se pencha ensuite vers mon visage, et ses lèvres vinrent carresser les miennes. Je voulu aller plus loin, mais, à peine mordillai-je ses lèvres pour obtenir l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il rompit le baiser.

-Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il en posant son front sur le mien, Remus va se douter de quelque chose sinon.

-Il…il se souvient?

-Et comment! Allez, on se revoit là-haut.

Je hochai la tête, et le regardai partir, en trainant des pieds. C'était étrange. Je le trouvai de plus en plus adorable. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus amoureuse que lui qu'avant. Comme si, au départ, ce n'était qu'une amourette, et qu'à présent, j'étais complètement amoureuse. Amoureuse. Ça me fit bizarre de penser ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

-…dure depuis longtemps?

-Remus…Calme-toi…

-Que je me calme? Quand est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de me le dire?

Je stoppai net devant la porte, les bras chargés par le plateau petit-déjeuner, sachant très bien, qu'en ma présence, ils ne parleraient pas sérieusement de toutes ces choses et que Sirius censurerait tout ce que Remus lui disait, lorsqu'il me le rapporterait…

-Une fois que James aura été avertit, répondit calmement Sirius.

-JAMES!

Je sursautai, et manquai rentrer dans la porte, ce qui aurait été une assez mauvaise entrée en scène…

-Eh bien, quoi, «James»? Répliqua Sirius d'une voix soudain froide.

-Non, mais tu te rend compte? Tu crois qu'il va le prendre comment? Son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur! Enfin…merde, Sirius! Tu pouvais t'envoyer la terre entière, exceptée DEUX filles! Lily Evans et Lux Potter. Tu as préférée prendre celle qui était le plus proche? Ironisa Remus.

-Arrête.

-Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein? Pourquoi as-tu toujours été si tenté par l'inaccessible?

-Remus…

-Au pire…on peut rattraper le coup en disant tout à James, en lui promettant que tu épouseras Lux, et que vous ne ferez rien avant le mariage…

J'entendis Sirius emettre un rire très discret, et je trouvai cet instant parfait pour faire mon entrée. Alors, je poussai la porte d'un léger coup de pied et pénétrai dans la chambre.

C'était une chambre d'amis comme on en avait beaucoup dans le Manoir. Vaste et lumineuse, le mobilier était composé d'un grand lit, de deux tables de nuits et d'une armoire. Remus était allongé dans le lit, qui était à peine défait, rien à voir en comparaison au lit de James dont les couvertures étaient enroulées autour des draps après qu'il y eut dormi. Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit, et il m'envoya un de ses sourires Colgate dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Lux…Soupira Remus.

-Tu as faim, je présume?

-Mal à la tête surtout.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je t'ai préparé une potion contre la gueule de bois. Et comme tu n'es pas en état de descendre prendre ton petit-déjeuner, j'ai pensé que…

Joignant le geste à la parole, je désignai le plateau chargé de mets, du menton, et le allai le posai sur son lit, devant lui. Ses yeux marrons, pétillés de dorés examinèrent le contenu du plateau avec un froncement de sourcils. Je me demandai bien ce qui n'allai pas. Ses yeux revinrent vers moi et nous nous regardèrent tour à tour, Sirius et moi.

-Espèce d'hypocrite, soupira Remus. Tu ne cuisines quasiment jamais, tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'acheter en me goinffrant?

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, répliquai-je avec un haussement d'épaules en souriant largement.

-…

-Là, je t'ai préparer la potion contre la gueule de bois; le goût ne sera pas aussi infect que d'habitude, j'y ai ajouté de la senteur chocolatée. Tu aimes toujours le chocolat, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

Méfiant, il souleva le verre contenant la potion, l'huma, et, semblant trouver l'odeur supportable, le but d'un trait. L'ayant rapidemment fini, il reposa le verre, l'air surpris et leva des yeux étonnés vers moi.

-Hey, c'est plutôt bon, lança-t-il.

J'eu un sourire.

-Mais c'est pas avec ça que toi et ton bellâtre allez m'acheter, répliqua-t-il.

Sirius et moi explosâmes de rire. Remus s'autorisa un sourire et enleva la serviette qui tenaient les toats au chaud. Il les regarda avec gourmandise.

-Le bellâtre! Répéta Sirius, hilare, je t'en fouttrai moi des bellâtres!

-Un type que ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui a de la poitrine et porte des mini-jupes, mais qui finit tout de même par sortir avec la sœur de son meilleur ami, t'appelles ça comment?

-Euh…un séducteur de haut niveau? Proposa Sirius en souriant largement.

-Dans tes rêves, Black, coupa Remus en engloutissant un toast à la confiture de fraise.

J'échangeai un regard avec Sirius. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air négligé et terriblement sexy. Remus nous observait du coin de l'œil et sirotait tranquillement son chocolat chaud.

-Tu devrai essayer de nous faire à manger plus souvent, Lux, déclara posément Remus, au moins quand on vient. Ce serait toujours mieux que de suppoter la nourriture infâme de James, et les plats livrés directement du Londres sorcier. Un peu ça va, à la longue ça saoule.

-Si tu veux, pas de problème, assurai-je.

-Mouais…encore plus hypocrite et calculatrice que son frère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Sirius, Lux? Casse-toi et vas vivre ta vie, calculatrice comme ça, tu réussieras à en marrier un riche. Celui-là, il est beau, mais fauché, ajouta-t-il en désignant Sirius d'un signe de tête.

Je lui souriai.

-Fauché, maugréa Sirius, je viens d'acheter un appart', je te signale! Sur le chemin de traverse! C'est pas gratis!

-Appart'…marmonna Remus, j'appellerai plutôt ça un cagibis.

-Un studio, alors, si tu préfères, interrompit Sirius.

-Je préfère! Répondit Remus en dévoilant les œufs aux bacons tout en souriant.

-Tu l'as acheté? Demandai-je, pas loué?

-Nan. C'était pas une affaire sinon.

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est une affaire! T'y auras vécu qu'un mois!

-Je le loues, maintenant, il va me rapporter, répondit Sirius, sur le Chemin de traverse, tu loues cher…

-Mais tu l'as payé cher, grogna Remus.

-Quelle idée, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, tu pouvais pas attendre d'avoir fini ta septième année, non?

-Non, rétorqua Sirius en me regardant dans les yeux, un mois sous ton toît, et James aurait fini par nous surprendre dans une position qu'il aurait pas apprécié.

Remus s'étrangla à moitié avec son bacon, et, le regard amusé de Sirius combiné à son air supérieur et à sa remarque me fit monter le feu aux joues. Oui, bien sûr. La veille qu'on se dispute, on était allé assez loin, tous les deux. Même très loin, sans pour autant avoir fait l'amour. Il était évident que s'il était resté au Manoir, la tentation aurait été extrême, pour lui comme pour moi, et nous aurions sûrement déjà fait l'amour. Au risque d'être découvert par James…nos jeux se déroulant dans sa propre maison.

Je déglutis difficilement, et son sourire s'accentua.

-Quoiiii? S'écria Remus après avoir été pris d'une violente quinte de toux, vous…vous…vous avez…?

-Formule ta question, Remus, et je te répondrai, lui dit Sirius, ne sachant sans doute plus vis-à-vis duquel, Remus ou moi, il devait se sentir le plus supérieur.

-Arrête! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!

-C'est con, hein, répliqua Sirius, quand on est entre nous, tu rechignes pas à employer des mots plus crus que «le» faire.

Je crus que Remus allait sortir du lit pour l'étriper de ses propres mains. Moi-même je trouvais Sirius un peu sadique de le provoquer ainsi alors que Remus avait un plateau l'immobilisant sur le lit, et un mal de crâne pas encore estompé, qui l'empêchait de manifester sa rage.

Moi-aussi, je me disais que Remus avait l'air trop prude pour être sincère. J'étais presque soulagée d'entendre qu'entre garçon, il était plus ouvert, et parlait de sexe, et avait (certainement, au vu de son physique) une vie sexuelle.

-Réponds, dit froidement Remus s'étant finalement résigné à ne se montrer que glacial avec Sirius.

-Ça dépend de ta question, répondit Sirius, si tu me demandes si on a déjà été plus loin qu'un flirt et que des baisers, alors oui.

Remus lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Mais si tu me demandes si on a fait l'amour, alors non.

Remus sembla réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Moi, je me demandai si Sirius avait vraiment eu besoin de lui parler de notre vie sexuelle. Ça regardait que nous, quand même!

-Quand James va l'apprendre…marmonna Remus.

Je bondis aussitôt sur mes jambes et vis une lueur de panique illuminer les yeux gris de Sirius.

-Tu ne dois rien lui dire! M'écriai-je, rien, rien, rien! Laisse-nous tranquille encore un peu! Juste un peu et on lui dira!

-Remus, murmura Sirius d'une voix blanche.

-Ow, calmos. J'ai pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit, c'est votre problème, pas le mien! J'ai pas envie de m'en mêler! Mais que se soit bien clair, tous les deux: même si je suis au courrant, il est hors de question que j'entre dans votre petit-jeux et vous serve d'alibis ou tout autre chose de ce style, ok?

S'il savait combien il se trompait…

-D'accord, répondit Sirius.

-James va vous tuer.

-On sait, dis-je.

-Nan, en fait, se reprit Remus, c'est toi qu'il va tuer! Lança-t-il à Sirius. Il considérera que Lux n'est qu'une enfant qui a été inévitablement attiré par toi, comme toutes les filles, et que toi, t'en a profité.

-Merci de me remonter le moral, Remus…grogna Sirius en serrant les dents.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Te plains pas, lui dit Remus, tu savais exactement que ça arriverait, le jour où t'as commencé à fréquenter Lux. Au fait, est-ce que vous allez vous décidez à me répondre, oui ou non? Depuis quand ça dure?

-L'anniversaire de Lux.

-Oooh, comme c'est romantique! Ironisa Remus.

-C'était pas prémédité.

Remus éclata de rire.

-Le jour où James est partit chez Smith pour voir Lily! Il va se maudir! Quand à toi! Ajouta-t-il en me fusillant du regard, t'es pas sensé sortir avec Théodore Marlowe?

-Euh…qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

Personne n'était sensé savoir que je sortais avec Teddy, hormis mes amis.

-Je suis un lycantrope, Lux, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me berner?

Merde.

Mais…attends une minute…

-Et tu n'avais rien remarqué pour nous? Demandai-je, sceptique.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit lorsque je m'entendit prononcer le «nous» sans avoir pu me retenir. Pour la première fois. Imperceptiblement, je cherchai le regard de Sirius, et le croisais, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas dérangeait pour ça. Il n'avait même pas remarqué! Il fixait Remus en attendant sa réponse, moi qui croyait qu'il me regarderait tendrement et m'adressai un doux sourire (ou fuierai mon regard, mais ça, c'était pas la version romantique)

-C'est pas les fois où je vous ais vu ensemble. Le jour du mariage, oui, j'avais soupçonné quelque chose. Mais comme Sirius a quitté le Manoir, je m'étais dis que c'était sûrement que toi, qui était attiré par lui. Comme toutes les filles.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours plus facile à concevoir que JE sois attiré par lui, plutôt qu'IL soit attiré par moi? M'agaçai-je.

-Oh, c'est pas contre toi, répondit Remus, amusé, disons que c'est pas son genre de se stabiliser, et qu'en étant avec toi, il a pas le droit à l'erreur. N'est-ce pas Sirius? Gronda-t-il à son encontre.

-Ouais-ouais.

Je n'aimai pas ça, et je savais que lui non plus n'aimait pas. On essayait de vivre notre relation au jour le jour, sans se projeter dans l'avenir, sans imaginer que dans deux ans, peut-être on se marierait, et que dans trois ans, je serai enceinte. C'était des trucs auxquels moi-même, je n'avais pas encore pensé. Alors que, c'est justement la fille qui rêve dans de mariage et de famille, qui y pense aussitôt. Pas moi.

Je savais que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Et que le fait que je sois la sœur de James, l'ait fait s'approcher de moi, mais le fait également se sentir emprisonné car «il a pas droit à l'erreur». Le fait que Remus le rappelle encore une fois n'était pas super. On venait juste de se réconcillier.

-Très bon ces toast, en tout cas.

-…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-...je hais les gars de ce genre! Je me suis cassé, direct! Et! Ce fils de pute a osé me traité de salope! Nan, mais tu t'immagines? Ah, évidemment, eux, plus ils collectionnent les filles, mieux ils sont, les plus beau les plus forts, être salauds, c'est un compliment pour eux! Mais alors, dès que toi, tu t'habilles sexe, et que t'as eu beaucoup de gars dans ta vie, t'es une salope, et c'est péjoratif!

Je n'écoutai déjà plus Sarah; tandis que Nathan, avait déjà cessé de l'écouté depuis que nous nous étions installé au Chaudron Baveur. Nous étions allés faire nos emplettes pour la rentrée qui aurait lieu demain. bon, ok, niveau timing, c'était un peu juste et on avait attendu le dernier moment, mais l'important était que maintenant tout était fait. En fait, non. L'important, c'était Sirius. Je me retenais à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Depuis que nous étions entré (Sirius, James, Remus et Peter étaient venus avec nous, sans pour autant nous accompagner, et nous nous étions retrouvés au Chaudron Baveur, où nous nous étions installés à des tables opposées l'une de l'autre) Sirius et moi n'avions eu de cesse de nous chercher du regard, pendant que James était allé au bar, leur commander à boire.

Remarquant notre petit jeu, contrairement à Peter, Remus avait flanqué un coup de pied dans le tibia de Sirius qui grimaçait maintenant de douleur. Mais je soupçonnai qu'il exagérait, car il me regardait avec l'air de chien battu qu'il utilisait chaque fois qu'il voulait se faire consoler par une fille.

Espèce de bellâtre…

-Dis, tu m'écoutes, Lux?

Je sursautai. Sarah me fixait avec de gros yeux. Evidemment…avec Nathan, James et Peter dans le coin, ce genre de flirt était vivement déconseillé…mais je pouvais vraiment pas m'en empêcher! Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi, mais j'étais déterminé à garder mes yeux rivés sur Sarah, face à moi, car Nathan, dos à la table des garçons, qui était séparé de la notre par la petite allée qui menait au Chemin de Traverse, venait de relever la tête de son café, trouvant sans doute que la conversation allait être plus interessante.

Nathan aimait beaucoup Teddy…il avait beau être mon meilleur ami, je ne lui avais toujours pas dis pour Sirius et moi. J'ignorai comment il allait réagir. Il avait été tellement heureux quand Teddy et moi lui avions annoncé que l'on sortait ensemble.

-Excuse-moi, bredouillai-je, tu disais? Ah, oui, ce gars rencontré à la discothèque « Quiero baillar»?

-Naaan, Lux! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, pas lui! Celui-là, c'était un bon coup…je devrai peut-être le recontacter…

Elle eut un petit air rêveuse, un instant.

-…enfin, bref! Je te parlais du beau gosse, qui travaille à la Gazette, avec Bee. Ce salaud.

-Ah lui! Pourtant il avait l'air clean, non?

-L'air peut-être, mais pa s la chanson, maugréa-t-elle, je suis partie qu'on avait pas commencé. Ce sale porc!

-Vous les filles, vous êtes toutes les mêmes, intervint Nathan d'une voix las en continuant de touiller sa tasse de café.

Sarah et moi, on s'arrêta aussi sec, ne s'attandant pas à voir Nathan nous faire la leçon.

-Ah, parce que vous, les mecs, vous êtes pas tous les mêmes? S'emporta Sarah, toujours à penser au sexe et rien qu'à ça? Quand on vous demande d'aller passer une soirée au restau, il faut évidemment que vous pensiez qu'on a qu'une envie: vous faire une fellation sous la table, ou aller s'envoyer en l'air dans les chiottes. Non, mais à part ça, on est chiante, t'as raison.

Nathan rougit légèrement. Il était pas trop habitué à entendre des filles parler de façon aussi crues que Sarah, moi-même ne parlant pas souvent comme ça. Sûrement parce que j'avais pas trop d'expérience…

-Je dis pas que vous êtes chiantes, se défendit Nathan, déjà, tous les mecs ne sont pas comme ça!

-Ah ouais? Présente-les moi, alors, j'en ai encore pas connu!

Tiens…Sirius m'a emmené plusieurs fois au restaurant, sans arrières pensées… quoi que…peut-être que c'était parce qu'on avait pas encore fait l'amour. Peut-être qui si on y retourne une fois qu'on aura fait l'amour, il voudra aussi assouvir des fantasmes de ce genre…quoi que…il a déjà dû assouvir tout ses fantasmes avec toutes les filles qu'il a connu…

-Vous, les filles, répliqua Nathan en évitant la question, si les rapports sexuels manquent de piments, ça va pas, parce qu'on tombe dans une routine, et vous finissez par aller voir ailleurs. Si on y met du piment, ça va pas, parce qu'on est que des obsédés sexuels. Vous savez pas ce que vous voulez.

Je tournai la tête, pour voir à ma droite, à la table de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, Sirius me faire un grand sourire. Remus et James me tournaient le dos. Remus se retourna pour me voir et asséna un petit coup de pied d'avertissement à Sirius.

Pauvre Remus…

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit remarquer Sarah, présente-les moi tes gars qui ne sont pas tous comme je te l'ai dis!

Possible que, depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble (bon…d'accord…il n'y a que trois jours, mais bon…) on ne soit toujours pas offert une après-midi de roulage de pelle intensifs, voir plus?

Possible que Sirius Black soit aussi sexy lorsqu'il boit son café, un air sérieux impregné sur le visage, lisant en même temps la Gazette du sorcier? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-Il y a moi.

Alors, là, je lâchai complètement Sirius des yeux, pour fixer d'un air éberlué, Nathan et Sarah. C'était moi ou mon meilleur ami venait de faire une proposition à ma meilleure amie? Alors là, je comprenais un peu Nathan qui avait été si heureux d'apprendre que Teddy et moi, sortions ensemble. Mais en même temps, ça m'embetait, vu que Sarah était assez volage comme fille. Et avait plus l'habitude des séducteurs du genre de Sirius, que des timides mais attentifs et sympathiques comme Nathan.

Elle le fixait, tout aussi éberluée que moi.

-C'est une proposition? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rêve pas trop, Guerlishman, c'est un exemple.

-Tu n'es pas comme ça alors, ou tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion d'être comme ça? Lança-t-elle, provocatrice.

Je fermai les yeux d'effroi, pendant que Nathan, en bon gars qui se respecte, la fixait, abasourdis.

-Heiiin? Tu peux être plus clair?

Bingo. Il a pas compris. C'est bien un mec.

-T'es puceau?

J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de rester concentré sur Sirius. Cette conversation devenait franchement gênante, et l'on s'éloignait à grands pas du beau couple Nathan Newton & Sarah Guerlishman.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Alors tu l'es. Ceux qui couchent ne perde pas leur temps pour s'en vanter.

Bonne déduction mais ne s'appliquant pas à Nathan…

-Non, Guerlishman, je ne suis pas puceau.

-Ah bon.

-Non, et je ne vois juste pas l'utilité de coucher avec n'importe qui. Je préfère établir des relations stables avec des personnes que, même si je ne suis pas amoureux, j'apprécies.

Regarde par ici…que j'arrête d'écouter cette discution qui part en couille…

Tiens…je clignai des yeux et le vis qui se levait. Il dit quelque chose à James, mais Nathan et Sarah parlaient tellement forts que je n'arrivai pas à entendre ce qu'il lui dit. Il enfila sa cape…et…marcha jusqu'à nous…! Je détournai les yeux pour avoir l'air à fond dans la discution de Nathan et Sarah.

-…sais très bien pour quoi tu me prends! T'as qu'à le dire que pour toi, je suis une putain qui couche avec n'importe qui. T'as qu'à le dire que je suis une nymphomane!

Pitié…Arrêtez…

-Mais Guerlishman, je m'en fou! Chacun ses mœurs. Si tu te trouves bien comme ça, continue. De toute façon, un jour, tu te lasseras et tu rechercheras la stabilité.

-Dis donc, c'est toi qui devrait avoir mes «mœurs» comme tu dis, et moi les tiennes! Ce devrait être toi le salaud et moi qui recherche la stabilité et veuille me passer la bague au doigt!

-Ça dépend des personne, tout ça, Sarah.

Un agréable frisson me parcourut lorsque je reconnu le timbre chaud de Sirius. Alors, il s'était vraiment avancé jusqu'à nous…pour nous parler…j'apperçu le dos raide de Remus qui devait le maudire jusqu'à sa douzième descendance.

Sarah rougit violemment. Je fus étonnée. Je croyais qu'elle ne rougissait jamais! Du moins, je ne l'avais jamais vu gênée.

-Euh…oui…sans doute…Sirius.

-Tu prends James, par exemple, dit Sirius d'un ton banal en s'accoudant sur ma chaise, se penchant vers la table, ses cheveux me chatouillant le cou.

Sarah le regarda comme s'il était fou à lier, d'agir ainsi en présence de James…et de Nathan qui l'avait sous les yeux. Mais ce dernier semblait l'écouter attentivement.

C'est pas un garçon, ça…

-…il a arrêté de compter le nombre de fille qu'il s'est envoyé; mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rêver que d'une chose depuis qu'il a quatorze ans: sortir avec Lily Evans, l'épouser à la sortie de Poudlard, et fonder un foyer avec.

Je grimaçai. Pourvus que ce jour n'arrive jamais…mais j'étais dégueulasse quand même…James en était vraiment dingue de son Evans…même si je pouvais pas me la voir. A l'époque.

-Et faire des cauchemar de Lux, une réalité, conclut Sirius en me regardant tendrement, hein, Lux? T'en cauchemarde des marmots d'Evans en la personne de tes neveux et nièces?

-Erf, m'en parle pas.

-Sarah, honnêtement, on ne vit qu'une fois. Fais ce que tu as envie de faire et pas ce que la morale dicte. T'as le temps.

-Ouais, répondit celle-ci en souriant et en lançant un regard triomphant vers Nathan.

Il saisit discrètement ma main et je sentis quelque chose de rêche frotter contre ma paume. Je tressaillis et il partit aussitôt sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de ce qui s'était passé.

-Ben, il part? Demanda Sarah.

-Ouais, répondit James de l'autre côté de l'allée, je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit à la maison, mais il a refusé. Il veut tout mettre en ordre, parce que demain, il commence à louer son appart'. Et à mon avis, il va se ramener une fille, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Nathan.

Crétin de frère…s'il savait…Nathan était loin d'être une bête de sexe. C'était bien Sarah la plus expérimenté, et non l'homme.

Crétin de petit ami aussi! On ne s'était pas assez peu vu, pour qu'en plus, il reste chez lui à astiquer son appart' le dernier jour des vacances! Là, je me rappelai que le ménage, c'était pas son truc, et que nous étions des sorciers. Un coup de baguette suffirait…et pour James, l'explication de la fille suffisait. Mais alors, pourquoi?

Je me souvins alors du papier rêche qu'il m'avait mis dans la main. Je resserrai mon poing.

-Excusez-moi, dis-je, continuez à vous chamaillez si vous voulez, je dois aller aux toilettes.

Je me levai, et, le poing toujours serré, dissimulant le papier, je partais dans les toilettes vides du Chaudron Baveur. Là, enfermée, je dépliai le petit papier, je passai dessus ma baguette et la note de Sirius s'inscrivit.

Je me mis à sourire toute seule, comme une conne, le dos appuyée à la porte des toilettes. 

Est-il besoin de préciser que je suis dingue amoureuse de lui?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

J'avais déjà fait le chemin. La petite rue, le bar, la petite entrée entre le bar et une boutique de déco, les escaliers, la vue, la porte de l'appartement; tout ça, je connaissais. A mesure que j'avançais, un sentiment de malaise m'avait saisit. Chaque pas que je faisais me rappelait l'état dans lequel je me trouvais les deux seuls autres fois où j'étais venu ici…

J'avais frappé. Il devrait penser à mettre une sonnerie…à peine eu-je penser cela que je remarquai une petite sonnette qui faisait très antiquité, accroché à côté de la porte. J'entendis ses pas, et il apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

Une fois de plus, je le trouvai intensément beau, et eu soudain très chaud, à la vue de son torse dénudé, et à la serviette qu'il portait sur les épaules. Il me regarda lui-aussi et éclata de rire. Il déroula la serviette de son cou et me la jeta sur la tête.

Evidemment…il pleuvait des trombes d'eau depuis près d'une semaine. Ça n'avait pas été très pratique pour faire nos achats…et, quand j'étais parti avec Sarah, et que nous nous étions séparées, elle, se rendant vers un portoloin pour rentrer chez elle, moi, lui faussant compagnie pour aller retrouver Sirius (James et tout le monde excepté Remus qui n'était pas bête croyait que j'allai chez Sarah), je n'avais plus veillé à me protéger de la pluie, en passant sous les porches des magasins où tout le monde s'entassait. J'avais couru pour retrouver le plus vite possible, et j'étais trempée.

Je repositionnai la serviette, correctement sur ma tête et me frottai énergiquement la tête.

-J'ai faillis attendre, Lux, me lança-t-il en souriant, entre. Tu devrais te changer.

Effectivement, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os.

-Un sort de séchage ne suffirait pas? Demandai-je.

-Si…mais même si ça sèche vite, ce n'est pas trop agréable pour la peau, après, répondit-il, change-toi, je te prêterai mes affaires.

-Sirius…soupirai-je, je suis trempé jusqu'aux sous-vêtements.

-Enlève ton soutien-gorge, alors, proposa-t-il en reluquant ma poitrine.

Ben évident, trempée, mon soutien-gorge devait être plus que visible.

-Oh, et tu me vas me prêter un de tes caleçons, peut-être? Ironisai-je.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas, répliqua-t-il en m'adressa un sourire enjôleur. Allez…viens…

Il m'entraîna dans l'appartement, et je laissai mon sac à l'entrée. Il lui jeta aussitôt un sort de séchage pour qu'il ne trempe pas l'entrée. Je regardai autour de moi.

C'était assez petit. Et c'était bien plus un studio qu'un appartement. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce, comme une chambre d'étudiante, mais en plus grande. Le sol était du parquet flambant neuf. Une cuisine américaine faisait l'angle de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, et des tabourets étaient placés devant le comptoir couleur bois clair.

Il avait une petite table devant la cuisine américaine, et un petit coin salon, pourvu d'un canapé deux places, d'un pouf et d'une grande table basse. Enfin, son lit était contre le mur, tout à gauche, au-dessus de la porte, qui, je devinai, menait dans la salle de bain. Je tombai aussitôt amoureuse de ce studio, aussi petit soit-il.

Amusé par mon observation, il me tira de force dans la salle de bain. C'était aussi une petite pièce, mais qui comportait tout de même, lavabo, douche étroite et baignoire étroite. Mais elle avait tout. C'était ce qui comptait. La mienne, au Manoir, qui n'était qu'une salle de bain adjacente, faisait dix fois cette minuscule salle de bain. Mais je l'aimai aussi.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer, constata-t-il en me faisant asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-J'adore! Affirmai-je, ravie. C'est tout simplement superbe! Dis, tu reviendras vivre ici l'été prochain?

Je stoppai net. Ça signifiait un peu que j'aimerai qu'il vive à nouveau dans cet appartement, l'été prochain, parce que je me visualisé encore avec lui. Mieux valait changer de sujet, et ne pas le faire paniquer. Déjà qu'avec Remus, ces derniers jours… il fallait que je me concentre sur aujourd'hui! Il n'était que cinq heures de l'après-midi, et j'avais un alibi en béton. Tout comme lui.

-Ouais, sûrement, répondit-il. Lève les bras.

J'obtempérai, et il m'ôta mon tee-shirt à manche longues qui était totalement trempé. Il l'étendit à côté de moi, sur le rebord de la baignoire, où il y avait déjà ses propres habits. Il lui lança un sort de séchage. Il me regarda un moment et me dit de le rejoindre dans la pièce à côté d'ici cinq minutes. Il sortit.

J'ôtai mon soutien-gorge. Quel gâchis…c'était un beau soutien-gorge que j'aurai adoré le voir m'enlever. Je regardai les vêtements qu'il m'avait donnés. Et y remarquait un caleçon…je souris. Non mais quel crétin…Merlin que j'aimai ce crétin. J'ôtai mon jean's, et, après, j'enfilai le tee-shirt trois fois trop grand qu'il m'avait sortit. Un beau tee-shirt noir extrêmement moulant sur lui. Que sur lui. Il était bien trop grand pour qu'il moule quoi que se soit chez moi. Je jetai ensuite un sort de séchage à mon strig, même si c'était désagréable à porter, tout de suite après, je préférai ça, plutôt que de ne porter rien du tout…ou un de ses caleçon…je mis ensuite un jean's à lui qui menaçait de tomber à chaque instant.

Puis, je sortis le retrouver. Il était devant ce que je compris être une petite cheminée. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, car elle n'était pas encastrée dans le mur. Elle était en métal, rouge vif, et derrière la grande table basse. Sirius, assis sur une grande couverture, m'entendit arriver et me fit signe d'approcher. Lui souriant largement, je le rejoignis en veillant à ne pas faire tomber mon (enfin, son) jean's, je le rejoignis devant cette «fausse» cheminée.

J'eu une furieuse envie de le toucher. Il était à côté de moi. Mais je n'avais aucun contact avec lui, si ce n'était mes longs cheveux qui lui touchaient légèrement l'épaule. J'eu envie d'avoir des nerfs au bout de mes cheveux pour le sentir. Le toucher. Il me semblait si accessible et à la fois insaisissable. Je cherchai sa main, et la trouvai, chaude, presque brûlante.

-C'est différent des feux que fait mon père chez nous, dis-je, il les fait comme les moldus lui.

-Ah, désolée, j'ai pas de bûche, un trente et un Août. Quoi que…même un trente et un Décembre à mon avis.

J'éclatai de rire, réalisant que nous étions frigorifiés devant une cheminée, en Eté! Mais je n'avais pas envie de penser aux causes de ce climat anormal, maintenant. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux miens. Je fermai un instant les yeux et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il tressaillit, mais ne dit rien. C'est pas vraiment un grand romantique. Je profitai de l'instant.

Rien que lui en moi. Ensemble. Au chaud alors que dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Ses doigts entrelacés aux miens. Ma tête sur son épaule, et mes narines se délectant de sa formidable odeur d'eau de Cologne masculine.

-Lux?

-Mhm? Fis-je en ne rouvrant pas les yeux pour autant.

-Tu as encore froid ou tu es excitée?

Je rouvris les yeux brusquement.

-Pardon?

Je réalisais alors que je ne portai pas de soutien-gorge. Et que j'en avais oublié les inconvénients.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Tu penses qu'à ça?

-C'est normal, répondit-il, j'ai été privé de toi, des semaines et des semaines durant, après avoir enfin pu te toucher, je ne pouvais même plus te voir.

Je ne pu empêcher le rouge qui me monta illico presto aux joues. Comment apprend-on à ne pas rougir? Je sais. Demander à Sarah. Quoi que. Même elle, face à Sirius, elle ne contrôle pas ça, apparemment…

-Ça aussi, j'aime.

-De quoi?

-Ces rougeurs.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi!

Il éclata de rire. Pendant que je boudai, bras croisés et yeux résolument fixé sur les flammes qui crépitaient derrière la vitre transparente de la cheminée, il caressa de ses douces lèvres ma joue gauche, soit celle qui lui était accessible, et sa main lâcha la mienne pour caresser mes cheveux encore un peu mouillés.

Mes résolutions s'évanouir lorsqu'il commença à embrasser tendrement la peau de ma gorge. Merlin…il avait vraiment des lèvres parfaites…elles savaient vraiment tout faire…je me tournai entièrement vers lui, et renversai la tête, pour qu'il puisse avoir un champ de manœuvre plus large. Il continua et entreprit de sucer doucement la peau, avant de la mordiller légèrement. Heureusement que l'été était déjà fini, niveau climat. James m'aurait fait la vie en voyant des suçons.

Je fourrai ma main dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Elle n'en était que plus soyeuse lorsqu'elle était humide. Il accentua légèrement la pression de ses dents à la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement.

Là, tout bascula. Mais étrangement, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la nuit passée à l'hôtel, au mariage de Taylor McLeod. C'était moins sauvage. Moins animal. Plus tendre. Plus lent. Il releva la tête vers moi, lorsque ce gémissement parvint à ses oreilles.

-Non, sérieusement, tu as froid?

-Un peu, convins-je.

-Viens, alors.

Il se leva, et me tira par le bras. Il m'amena juste à côté. A peine levé qu'on peut s'asseoir sur son lit. Je vis à peine que, sur le grand rebord en bois qui se trouvait derrière le sommier du lit, et ce, jusqu'à la cuisine américaine, il avait posé des photos des maraudeurs. Et des photos de quidditch…aussi…

Il me fit basculer sous lui, et rabattit la couette moelleuse sur nous. Je trouvais aussitôt son lit très confortable. Le matelas était bien mou, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. James les préférait dur comme de la pierre. Je nouai mes mains autour de sa nuque et unis nos lèvres en un même souffle. Comme chaque fois que cela se produisait, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche, et caressa lascivement la mienne, me suçotant la lèvre inferieur par moment, et me fouillant avidement la bouche, à d'autres.

-Tu as moins froid, comme ça? Me demanda-t-il, hors d'haleine, lorsqu'il rompit le baiser.

-Moui…

-On va vérifier ça tout de suite, conclut-il en me faisant passer son tee-shirt par-dessus la tête.

Il jeta le vêtement noir par terre, là où nous nous trouvions peu avant. Sa main se referma sur mon sein droit et le malaxa doucement, de façon circulaire. Sa bouche retrouva le chemin de ma gorge, et remonta dans mon cou, pour trouver mon oreille dont il mordilla le lobe, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

Je glissai ma main jusqu'à ses fesses, et les remontai jusqu'à son dos. J'étais presque déçue de me rappeler qu'il ne portait pas de chemise. J'aurai adoré la lui enlever. Il redescendit à nouveau ses lèvres le long de mon cou dans une traînée brûlante. Ses doigts avaient commencé à titillé le mamelon de mon sein, et le pressai durement entre le pouce et l'index. Son autre main s'était faufilée à travers le jean's et me caressait les hanches.

-Je crois que tu es morte de froid, il faut vraiment te réchauffer, murmura-t-il.

-Je crois pas que ce soit à cause du froid, là, haletai-je, ma respiration devenant saccadée.

Il m'envoya un nouveau sourire enjôleur, et pinça entre ses lèvres, de la peau de mon cou, me faisant un autre suçon. J'allais gémir quand je sentis sa main quitter mes hanches pour masser mon autre sein d'une façon aussi habile qu'il le faisait jusqu'alors avec l'autre.

-Sirius…soupirai-je.

Ayant achevé son suçon, il le regarda brièvement, et une étincelle traversa ses yeux. Il se redressa et malaxa de ses deux mains, mes seins, dans un toucher chaud, dur et on ne peut plus agréable. Sa bouche entreprit de se rapprocher lentement de mes seins aux mamelons érigés. J'en frémis d'avance. Ses lèvres enveloppèrent un des tétons durcis. Il happa chacun des mamelons, entre ses lèvres.

Je cambrai le dos, et pressai plus fort sa tête contre ma poitrine, contre laquelle il commença à exercer des petits coups avec sa langue experte. Sa main s'insinua son mon jean's trois fois trop grand et remonta lascivement le long de ma cuisse.

Je frissonai.

Sa langue cessa ses assauts, et commença a caresser de façon circulaire le téton. Plus doucement. Plus minutieusement.

La sensation bien connue du désir enflamma mon bas ventre, et j'écartai un peu plus les jambes pour qu'il puisse bien se positionner entre elles. Avec un grognement impatient, il retira sa main de mon jean's et s'installa plus confortablement entre mes cuisses.

J'adorai la sensation de lui entre mes jambes.

Il infligea la même traitement à mon autre sein, en mordillant un peu mon mamelon et, sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'enfonçai mes ongles dans ses reins, en étouffant un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Après un dernier coup de langue sur le téton, il se redressa et lécha doucement mes joues rougies sous le plaisir intense qu'il venait de me procurer. Je savais pourtant que ce serait cent fois pire (ou mieux, choisissez) lorsqu'il me procurerait un orgasme, ce qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder.

Ses lèvres quittèrent mes joues pour courir le long de mon cou, de ma gorge, de ma poitrine, en y déposant à chaque fois, une myriade de baisers brûlants. Je poussai un profond soupir, mêlé de gémissements incontrôlés. Sa bouche descendit plus bas, caressa mon ventre, et sa langue titilla mon nombril. Il mordilla la peau juste à côté, et j'eu un sourire en me rappelant que cet endroit était, chez lui, une zone particulièrement érogène.

Ses mains defirent les boutons du jean's, qui, de toute façon, ne servaient à rien. Il emit un petit rire contre mon ventre, ce qui me chatouilla agréablement. Je me tortillai un peu et demandai:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'aurai jamais cru enlever mes propres fringues en caressant une fille, répondit-il en faisant glisser le jean's le long de mes jambes.

Il fit remonter ses mains, de mes chevilles à mes hanches, avec une lenteur aussi agréable qu'agaçante. Je touchai ses cheveux, et caressai son front.

-Merlin, que tu peux avoir les jambes douces, soupira-t-il en faisant courir ses lèvres le long de mes cuisses.

Pour une sorcière, il aurait été anormal de ne pas avoir les jambes douces. Un sortilège et les poils étaient terrassés. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il embrassa mes cuisses. Il les écarta bientôt un peu plus, pour en mordiller l'intérieur.

Merlin que c'était doux!

-Sirius, gémis-je.

Il caressa de sa main mon sous-vêtement, et je fus un peu gênée d' y sentir déjà de l'humidité. Il le fit descendre, et il rejoignit le tas de vêtement jeté à côté de la «fausse» cheminée. Je retins mon souffle, mon cœur cognant contre ma poitrine. Un autre cœur pulsait au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Il remonta vers moi, et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris aussitôt la bouche, accueillant son souffle brûlant avec délectation. Je suçotai sa langue, au même moment où sa main aussi brûlante que son souffle effleura l'orée de mon intimité dans un toucher quasi aérien.

Je gémis sous ses lèvres, et il trouva vite mon clitoris et y posa deux de ses doigts. Il commença alors à bouger doucement ses doigts sur le petit bouton de chair, quittant définitvement mes lèvres, je gémis son prénom, et je sentis, contre ma cuisse, son désir pour moi qui grandissait. Il fit descendre ses doigts, caressant lentement et légèrement l'orée de cette intimité, et commença à décrire des cercles à son entrée, de ses doigts, me faisant vibrer de toute part.

Je me cambrai davantage sous lui, et son visage vint vers le mien, et fit il fit tomber ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous unîmes en un baiser, qui aurait pu resté chaste, s'il n'avait pas plongé ses doigts en moi, au même moment. Je gemis un peu plus fort, contre ses lèvres, et il laissa également échappé un gémissement. Je sentis son érection se faire plus douloureuse contre moi. Ses doigts commencèrent à glisser sans problèmes en moi, et je me sentis devenir de plus en plus humide, à son touché, et il adopta un mouvement de va-et-vient contrôlé. Il accéléra la cadence quand il commença à me sentir plus humide.

Merlin, c'était divin! Il savait vraiment procurer du plaisir à une femme.

Instinctivement, je rejetai la tête en arrière, et sa bouche vint dévorer ma gorge,les soupirs et les gémissements, sortaient de ma bouche sans que je puisse les contrôler.

-Oh, Sirius, gémis-je.

Et je ne remarquai qu'après un moment, que j'accompagnai les assauts de ses doigts, par des mouvements des hanches.

Ses lèvres quittèrent ma poitrine et s'aventurèrent une nouvelle fois en dessous de mon nombril. Un peu surprise de sentir ses doigts se retirer de moi, je relevai la tête. Me soutenant sur les coudes, je vis sa tête aux cheveux soyeux, quoi qu'ebourriffés, en cet instant, disparaître. Comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, je me laissai retomber sur le lit, et tournai la tête vers l'oreiller. J'avais du mal à y croire. Je frémis d'impatience. Je me mis à soupirer doucement en sentant son souffle chaud me balayer l'interieur des cuisses. Il retoucha mon clitoris en lui imposant une douce friction, puis, je sentis un léger coup de langue dessus. Je poussai un petit cri suivit d'un profond gémissement, en fermant les yeux.

Il lui asséna de nombreux coup de langues, aussi bref et orgasmiques les uns les autres, ce qui me fit plus d'une fois, décoller les hanches du matelas,et gémir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à me lécher l'entrer du vagin, lascivement. Il continua à caresser le clitoris de ses deux doigts, le caressant à présent circulairement. Et il finit pénétrer sa langue à l'interieur de moi. Tout doucement.

Un gémissement encore plus bruyant que les autres m'échappa à la sensation du plaisir qui s'ancra en moi. J'ouvris un peu les yeux, et la vision de sa tête entre mes cuisses me fit de nouveau gémir.

-Sirius, gémis-je bruyamment.

Il sortit sa langue et la réinséra avant de lécher plus minutieusement que précédement, le clitoris qu'il avait sortit de son capuchon. Je serrai les draps d'une telle poigne que j'étais quasiment sûr qu'ils se déchireraient avant la fin. Il commença à le sucer, l'aspirant dans sa bouche.

-Oui…soupirai-je.

Il continua à exercer cette suçion, et, commença à faire pénéter ses doigts en moi, simultanément. J'enfonçai une main dans ses cheveux, et sentis un filet de transpiration couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mais je m'en fichai complèment! Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Sirius et ce qu'il faisait de mon corps.

-Sirius, fis-je en haletant.

Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde. Comme si c'était la chose qui m'apporterait la délivrance.

-Dis-le encore.

-Sirius, répétai-je plus fort la respiration sacadée.

Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi en ce moment-là, je l'aurai fais.

Le plaisir s'intensifiait, et je sentais la délivrance approcher. Je sentis que je me resserai autour de ses doigts, et je sentis son erection, prisonnière de ses vêtements s'arqurt avec plus d'insistance contre ma cuisse.

-Oui. Oui, Sirius, ne t'arrête pas. Vas-y plus fort.

Sa langue continua de lécher avec rapidité mon clitoris, et ses doigts se firent plus violents en moi, allant et venant un rythme effréné, tels qu'il m'arracha un cri de jouissance. Deux. Trois. Je ne sais plus combien. Le plaisir ne cessa de croître et je sentis, telle la foudre, l'orgasme me foudroyait en quelque seconde. Je poussai un dernier cri, sous la délivrance, secouée de spasmes, et après…le silence.

Pantelante, je desserai ma prise sur le drap et remarquait seulement à quelle point j'avais mal à la main. Il retira ses doigts de mon vagin, et il remonta lentement vers moi, tout en prenant la peine de m'effleurer les jambes et de caresser de ses lèvres mon ventre et mes seins.

Complètement à bout de souffle, je le laissai faire lorsqu'il m'embrassa tendrement…presque amoureusement. Sentant mon goût dans sa bouche. Puis, je repris contenance et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'attirai jusqu'à moi, et il se retrouva étendu de tout son long sur moi, lèvres contre lèvres, langues contre langues.

J'étais bien. Mieux que jamais. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. C'était encore mieux que la nuit à l'hôtel.

-C'était bien, non? Demanda-t-il en détachant ses lèvres de moi, toujours allongé de tout son long sur moi.

-Tu demandes?

En riant, il prit une de mes mains dans la sienne, et la posa contre son torse. Là, je sentis battre son cœur à une vitesse affolante.

-Tu sens? C'est toi qui me fait l'effet là.

-Toi? Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air, tu es habitué.

Il mit aussitôt son masque de grognon.

-Habi…dis!

Il me fit de nouveau basculer de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur lui. J'étais pas déçue. J'aimai le sentir sur moi.

-Tu me prends pour quoi? Me demanda-t-il en me faisant les gros yeux.

-Pour ce que tu es, répondis-je.

-Pff…moi qui fais tout mon possible pour te faire plaisir au dépend du mien…

Je lui fis un grand sourire, et je me mis à mordillai doucement son cou. Il émit un gémissement on ne peut plus sexy. J'aimai ça. L'entendre gémir. A sa manière, je pincai doucement sa peau, jusqu'à voir apparaître une marque rougeâtre sur sa peau bronzée. Il fermait les yeux, et les rouvris lorsque je remontai sur sa bouche pour la baiser tendrement. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux qu'il caressa.

Je caressai d'une main ses abdominaux.

Je fis tomber mes lèvres sur son torse et me mis à suçoter ses tétons, qui pointaient outrageusement. Il referma les yeux et se laissa aller sous la douce caresse. Je descendis jusqu'à son nombril, que je titillai à l'aide de ma langue. Je mordillai la peau tendre juste à côté. Il poussa un léger râle. Me redressant, je le fixai avec insolence.

-C'est une zone érogène chez toi, il semblerait, lançai-je avec nonchalence.

-Il n'y en a que deux, chez moi. Chez toi, c'est tout, répliqua-t-il avec la même arrogance.

-Ah, et quelle est c'est autre zoné érogène?

Me redressant sur lui, je glissai ma main dans son jean's, et sous son caleçon par la même occasion. J'y trouvai la peau douce et bouillante de son sexe.

-Celle-ci par exemple?

J'eu pour toute réponse, un sourire amusé. Il devait se demander ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Je baissai son jean's. après le lui avoir enlevé, j'enlevai son caleçon, et libérai de sa prison de tissu, son sexe érigé. Je commença à le caresser avec la paume de ma main de haut en bas, puis, enroulai ma main le long du membre et commença à exercer dessus un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Quand ses gémissements devinrent plus bruyant, je me penchai vers sa verge, et posai ma bouche dessus. Il sursauta et eu un mouvement de panique.

-Quoi? Demandai-je.

-Je…Lux, c'est pas la peine que tu fasses ça, tu sais…

-Je sais…mais, j'en ai envie.

C'était un mensonge sans être un mensonge. Si j'avais envie de faire ça, c'était pour lui procurer du plaisir, et non pour mon plaisir. Alors, il se laissa faire, et je me mis à faire courir ma langue le long de son sexe tendu. Une bouffée de plaisir m'envahit lorsqu'un grognement de plaisir me parvint. Je m'attardai sur l'extrêmité de son sexe, que j'avais retenu particulièrement sensible.

Puis, excité par ses râles masculins, je fis pénétrer sa virilité dans ma bouche, en faisant allé et venir ma langue, en même temps que j'adoptai avec son sexe, un mouvement de va-et-vient dans ma bouche. Il gémit plus bruyamment, et j'en fus assez étonnée. Je massai le sexe avec ma langue, et exercer une suçion sur son extrêmité, comme je faisais avec sa lèvre inferieur, lorsque nous nous embrassions. En entendant ses gémissements, je prenais de l'assurance, et étais sûre de bien le faire.

A mesure que je faisais aller ma bouche le long de son membre, je sentis ses muscles se raidirent, et tout son corps se tendre. Sa main vint me toucher les cheveux dans un temblement. Je remontai et recommencai un mouvement de vas-et-vient avec ma main, et il se libéra en un dernier gémissement.

Essouflé, il me regardait d'un air abasourdi, étonné mais franchement ravi. Il porta ses doigts jusqu'à mon visage et exerça une pression sur ma nuque, me demandant d'approcher. Je me blotis tout contre lui, et nichai ma tête au creux de son cou. Un fin filet de sueur coulait à cet endroit-là.

J'avais envie de lui crier que je l'aimai. Evidemment, je ne le fis pas. Je n'osai pas.

-Lux…c'était…waouh.

-Mhm…répondis-je complètement sonnée. Serre-moi plus fort.

Dans un état normale, je ne lui aurai pas demandé. Mais là, j'étais tant dans un état second, que je ne pensais même pas à réfréner mes envies. Ça n'eut pas l'air de lui déplaire. Il obtempéra, et ses bras m'enlacèrent.

-Je devrai peut-être repartir, chuchotai-je.

-Non, reste.

-Toute la nuit?

-Il est déjà tard. Ça te ferait sortir jusqu'au centre de transplanage et de portoloin. Je ne peux pas t'aider à transplaner: James croit que tu es chez Sarah. Mieux vaut que tu ne sortes pas le soir. Même dans le quartier sorcier et avec moi, je n'aime pas. Et puis…

Il se pencha vers moi et son souffle chaud me chatouilla l'oreille.

-…j'ai envie que tu restes. Tu repartiras demain avant qu'on parte à King's Cross. D'accord?

-C'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir, répliquai-je avec insolence.

Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa tout doucement. Je me laissai envahir par ce toucher. Il me se mit à me caresser les cheveux. Je ne transpirai presque plus. Je commençai d'ailleurs à sentir mes paupières devenir lourdes. Mais d'après Sarah, les trois quarts des filles s'endormaient après un orgasme.

-Tu t'endors, me dit Sirius en posant sa tête sur la mienne.

-Ouais…mais je commence à ravoir froid.

Il se redressa avec moi dans les bras, et attrapa la couette pour la rabattre sur nous. Je me reblotit tout contre lui, la tête dans son cou.

J'étais aux anges. Dans ses bras, dans son lit, au chaud. Alors qu'il pleuvait. Loin de mon frère, de Teddy, de Turner…et de tous nos soucies. De la guerre. Rien à voir avec la semaine dernière. L'amour change vraiment une vie.

Il baisa tout doucement ma tempe. J'eu un sourire de bien-être qui le fit rire. Mais je n'arrêtai pas de sourire pour autant.

Demain apporterait son long de contrariété. Reprise des cours. James & les maraudeurs toujours après nous. Teddy. Leslie Turner. Katleen Smith. Lily Evans. Les devoirs. Les profs. L'ultra-surveillance de Poudlard. Mais..nous étions ensemble. Alors, le reste importait peu.

_So happy together…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A suivre dans le chapitre 14._**

_J'espère n'avoir choqué personne ._

_Mais j'aime bien ce chapitre._

_Votre avis?_

_Au prochain chapitre..._

_Tiflovehpworld_


	14. I can't stop loving you

_**Titre : ** Temptation._

_**Auteur:** Tiflovehpworld._

_**Date:** 11/08/07_

_**Disclaimer:** Tout à JK Rowling. Seul quelques personnages comme Lux Potter, Sarah Guerlishman, Nathan Newton, etc…m'appartiennent._

_

* * *

_

**_Le coin à Tif:_**

_Coucou à tous_

_Voici donc ce quatorzième chapitre avec tout de même 30 pages (ce qui compense le retard, je pense ). Des vacances assez éprouvantes, mais je suis bien contente d'être enfin venue à bout de ce chapitre et d'avoir mené tout le petit monde à Poudlard_

_Un grand merci pour vos 33 reviews:_

_Takinza, Millou95, Melhope, les grumelles-zazou, K-Melwin, Sandiane, Gwelle, Rachel, SiadAhn-Sacham, titegarceblonde, loudee, chaton weasley, Ely Malfoy, Lisianne Black, Ladie Marie, Pingou, Miss Lalou, Keiko Kishar, Louiseuh, ninoubulle, Anya, Meiko-chan, Oscar, Lolo, kiwoui, Alienriddle, Raphou, ExosS, SarahLupin, Délia, MissFinegan, MissPotPot, AdriannaMalfoy._

_Je répond individuellement à tous ceux qui laissent leur e-mail. Les reviews anonymes sont faîtes sur le blog (adresse dans mon profil, sur mon homepage)._

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 14._**

**_Can't stop loving you._**

J'ouvris un œil.

Puis l'autre.

Il faisait jour, ça se voyait. Mais pas trop. J'eu un mouvement de panique en remarquant que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Puis, en voyant le visage de Sirius endormit, juste devant moi, les images de la veille me revinrent, et je devins rouge tomate.

Oh Merlin. Ne me dites pas que j'ai fais tout ça. Je n'oserai jamais plus le regarder en face.

Alors…autant en profiter tant qu'il dort. Tête blottie contre l'oreiller, je regardai son visage à deux centimètres du mien. Les traits tout détendu. Un fin duvet recouvrait son menton et ses joues. Le genre tout doux à toucher. Mais je me retenais. Je n'avais franchement pas envie de le réveiller.

Je sortis tout doucement du lit, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le bouger. Il grogna et se retourna. Je ramassai le tee-shirt qu'il m'avait prêté la veille, et partis dans la salle de bain. Farfouillant dans mon jean's, que j'avais ôté la veille, et lui avais assené un sort de séchage, je dénichais ma baguette. Je lançai un sort de propreté sur tous mes vêtements de la veille, et un dernier sortilège de verrouillage.

J'ôtai de nouveau son tee-shirt, et me glissai sous la petite douche. Dedans; j'inspectai les alentours. Douchette posée à-la-va-vite sur le sol. Shampoings et différents gels douches posés sur une petite étagère en aluminium. Intrigué, je pris un shampoing. C'était un shampoing magique; bien évidemment.

Ebony Wizard.

Senteur amande. Evidemment. Je l'ouvris pour humer la délicate odeur et y retrouvai bien le parfum discret de ses cheveux. Je pris ensuite le gel douche en main, et regardai duquel il s'agissait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il s'appelait Salem. Comme avec l'autre, je sentis le parfum. C'était pratiquement le même. Je me demandai si James s'apercevrait que je sentais son gel douche…

Enfin, peu m'importait. Mon frère, bien que spécial, n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de me renifler.

Je me douchai en prenant tout mon temps. Il devait être très tôt. Pas plus de sept heures. Je n'étais pas particulièrement une lève-tôt, mais vu l'heure à laquelle nous nous étions endormi, hier…

Sortant, je me séchai, en grelottant. Nue et mouillée, il faisait froid. Je m'emparai d'une serviette accroché au mur, sur une attache, et m'enroulai dedans. J'ouvris un placard à la recherche d'une plus petite pour ma tignasse trempée, et tombai sur toutes sortes d'objets.

Rasoir. Lames. Mousses à raser (je me demandai bien ce que ça faisait là: c'était une corvée pour les moldus, pas pour nos autres sorciers. M'enfin…). Eau de Cologne. Bouteille de parfum vide. Déodorant achetés par pacs de deux. Shampoings et gel douche encore inutilisés. Potion contre les maux de tête, et autre. Préservatifs…je sursautai d'un coup.

Préservatifs? La mousse à raser, moitié mal, si on aime se raser, mais les préservatifs…je connais peu de monde qui préfère faire l'amour avec ça. A moins que…

J'eu un rictus.

Evidemment…quand il s'envoie (ou plutôt s'envoyait) des filles moldues. Il n'allait décemment pas sortir sa baguette après l'amour, pour prononcer les sorts. D'ailleurs, il existait des graines pour la contraception. Une éleveuse de bétail magique, avait déniché ces graines dans la forêt. Elle en avait acheté les droits, et les vendaient 1 gallion les 30.

Beaucoup préférait les sorts de contraception, mais les oublis arrivent vite, et ils ne sont pas fiable à 100.

-Saluuut.

Je sursautai une nouvelle fois en entendant sa voix dérailler sur un long bâillement. Je me retournai pour le voir s'avancer dans la petite pièce, dans son plus simple appareil. Le regardant, je me sentis rougir et détournai le regard. Il n'avait vraiment aucun problème avec sa nudité…

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé? J'aurai aimé, moi, la prendre avec toi la douche! Tu cherches quoi? Me demanda-t-il.

-Une autre serviette pour mes cheveux, répondis-je, dis donc, t'en a des préservatifs. Tu t'envoies tant de moldues?

Il me regarda un moment sans comprendre; le temps d'émerger. Puis, un éclair de compréhension traversa ses prunelles grises et il éclata de rire.

-Ah ouais, j'avais zappé, dit-il, putain quel gâchis. Tu crois que j'arriverai à les revendre?

-Attends un peu, peut-être qu'un jour tu les réutiliseras, lançai-je sur un ton banal.

Son expression perdit de son amusement, et ses traits devinrent sérieux. Ce qui contrastait avec sa nudité. Nu comme un ver avec une expression d'homme d'affaire sur le visage. Je me retins de rire.

-Arrête tes conneries, dit-il.

Comme le silence s'était imposé en maître, il se dirigea vers la cabine de douche, pendant que je me sentais vraiment conne. S'arrêtant devant la porte, il me regarda.

-Tu veux pas la reprendre avec moi? Me demanda-t-il un sourire coquin naissant sur son visage.

-Nan, je me sèche les cheveux.

-Alleeez, déconne pas, t'en pour un maniement de baguette! Allez, Lux, pour me faire plaisir!

-J'ai dis nan.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir en marmonnant un truc du genre «pareil que son frère» «têtu comme Potter». J'eu envie de lui dire qu'à force de passer toute sa vie avec mon frère, vacances et écoles, Potter, il l'était devenu un peu aussi. Pareil à James et têtu comme Potter. M'enfin…

Il pénétra dans la douche, et l'eau se mit à couler. Je regardai par-delà la vitre teintée, son corps masculin. Son dos droit, ses fesses fermes et ses jambes musclées. Je me séchai avec la serviette et commençai à m'habiller avec mes habits de la veille, désormais propres. J'enlevai la serviette de mes cheveux, et ils commencèrent à cascader sur mes épaules, jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je pris ma baguette et, en un sort informulé, les séché. Ils étaient maintenant soyeux et dessinaient de belles boucles.

En me coiffant les cheveux; j'eu un soudain coup dans le ventre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un rapide voyage dans le temps. Le temps avait passé, on sortait toujours ensemble, et on vivait ensemble dans ce studio, après ma sortie de Poudlard. C'était une matinée comme les autres. On allait travailler. Lui, était un petit Auror, plus étudiant Auror qu'autre chose, et j'étais stagiaire à la Gazette du sorcier, avec Bee, la sœur de Sarah.

Il sortit de la douche et s'enroula à son tour dans une serviette.

-Putain, il fait froid quand on sort! S'exclama-t-il, t'as vu combien il fait dehors? 9°! Un premier Septembre! Quel temps il fera en hiver, ça je te le demande. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en voyant mon expression.

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire, que j'étais dingue de lui. Je savais que ça le mettrait mal à l'aise.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave.

-Ah. Tant mieux.

-Dis-moi?

-Oui?

-Puisque tu parles du refroidissement soudain…

-C'est les…

-Je sais, coupai-je, mais c'est à propos de ça…je veux dire…je veux te parler de ça.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ton immeuble…il n'y avait pas de détecteur. C'est pas très sûr…même si tu vas le louer, les gens ont peur de l'insécurité.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça, répondit-il en riant, il n'y a pas de détecteur magique, certes. Mais c'est un immeuble tellement ancien, qu'il repousse lui-même les mages noirs. De plus, rien que le fait que ce soit dans le Londres sorcier…crois-moi ça attire les gens.

-Mais…

-Mais?

-Si tous les sorciers ont peur de lui, dis-je ne pouvant me résoudre à prononcer son nom, et qu'ils se réfugient tous dans le Londres sorcier, Pré-au-lard, les sorciers vont se couper totalement du monde moldu. C'est mauvais, non?

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. On est pas prêt d'être coupé du monde moldu.

-Tu crois?

-Oui. Les gens qui travaillent au Ministère essayent d'habiter pas trop loin, dans le quartier où il est situé. Pareil pour l'hôpital, ou tous les trucs du genre extérieur au Londres sorcier.

-Mais…ils peuvent transplaner.

-Je sais. Mais pour aller au Ministère et à l'Hôpital, c'est extra-surveillé. Tu peux y entrer que en étant passé sous le détecteur.

-Pourquoi ne font-ils pas comme dans cet immeuble?

-Ils y travaillent. Et puis, tu sais…Si les gens veulent habiter le Londres sorcier, Pré-au-lard et tout ça…les prix vont augmenter. Tous les sorciers ne sont pas riches.

-C'est vrai.

-Lux?

-Oui?

-On pourrait poursuivre cette discussion, plus tard? Parce que là…

Remarquant qu'il était toujours dans sa serviette, je rougissais et m'excusant, sortais précipitamment de la salle de bain sous son rire. Je fis le lit d'un mouvement de baguette. N'osant pas sortir la nourriture de sa cuisine pour préparer quelque chose…je m'asseyais sur le rebord qui bordait tout le mur du fond de l'appartement, devant la grande fenêtre. Il y avait une grande fenêtre derrière son lit. Une autre encore plus grande, à côté de la cheminée, celle devant laquelle j'étais en ce moment, et une porte-fenêtre devant la cuisine américaine.

De la brume. Toujours de la brume. Et le ciel gris. De grandes flaques d'eau s'étalaient parterre, et les rares personnes dans les rues étaient sous les porches ou vêtues de cirés. Je me lavai les dents d'un sort. Pas besoin de dentifrice ni de brosse. Il faisait disparaître les impuretés, et les faisais briller. Je me touchai les dents du bout des doigts, ayant, comme toujours, un petit goût désagréable dans la bouche. Comme si j'avais avalé trop de dentifrice.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jean's et d'un sweater, bleu saphir. Il me rejoignit et regarda aussi dehors.

-C'est moche, hein? Me dit-il.

-Plus personne n'est dehors. On a qu'une envie, s'enfermer dans un chez-soi douillet, ou dans un salon de thé.

-Mhm…déjà que Londres c'est pas trop ensoleillé en temps normal, là, avec tout ça…l'été finit très mal.

-Oui, il faisait beau les mois de Juin et de Juillet.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Je me sentis nostalgique au souvenir de la piscine, de la fête d'anniversaire de Sarah, du début des vacances…ah, comme tout ça me semblait loin à présent!

-Tu penses qu'on va entrer en guerre? Demandai-je après qu'il m'ait enlacé, derrière moi, la tête posé sur mon crâne.

-On est entré en guerre, Lux, répondit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de mon ventre.

Je posai mes mains sur ses bras et appuyai ma tête contre sa poitrine.

-Tu as assisté au premier gros attentat, ajouta-t-il, cent morts. Cinquante blessés graves. Tout le chemin de traverse évacué.

-Oui…mais officiellement, tu le penses? Ou on peut arrêter ces…ces terroristes?

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les arrêter. Ils sévissent depuis, oh! Quatre ans, déjà!

-Non?

-C'était pas des attentats. Mais ils allaient chez les gens les entraînés dans leur groupe. S'ils refusaient, il les torturait ou les assassinés, s'ils n'acceptaient vraiment pas. Je pensais pas qu'ils attaqueraient si vite.

Je soupirai. Il me tint contre lui un moment, le visage sombre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je pensais au monde qu'on aurait demain.

-Poudlard…

-Poudlard va être surveillé comme jamais.

On vit vraiment dans un monde de malade. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait vraiment l'air sombre. Il ressemblait vraiment aux Black avec cette expression. Il leur ressemblait déjà de par son charisme…mais là, c'était bien leur visage. Dur, froid et inexpressif. Il devait penser à eux…sa famille…je me demandai s'ils avaient été enrôlés par ces mages noirs…

-Bon, on va déjeuner? Désolé, je n'ai plus rien ici. J'ai tout vidé pour mon départ.

-Ça ne fait rien, affirmai-je en souriant. J'adore aller manger en ville.

Il sourit devant mon attitude et le Black disparut. Il n'y avait plus que Sirius. J'étais soulagée de voir qu'il allait déjà mieux.

-Une préférence?

-Mhm…j'aimerai bien aller déjeuner chez «Seven Stars».

-Oh, mais c'est à l'autre bout ça. Sur la grande place.

-Et alors? Il est…attends voir…

J'orientai la montre que je portai à mon bras vers moi pour y lire l'heure.

-Huit heures et quart!

Il me fit son habituel sourire enjôleur, et alla chercher nos capes. Il me jeta une autre à lui ben oui, je n'en avais pas pris hier et m'ouvrit la porte dans une invitation explicite. Je sortis avec lui. Et nous éclatâmes de rire pendant qu'il refermait la porte.

Je l'aime…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est incroyable ce que j'aime la ville. Toutes ces boutiques, ces beaux salons de thé, ces rues toujours animés…

C'est peut-être parce que j'ai grandis dans un quartier résidentiel, un peu éloigné de la ville, mais j'ai toujours adoré les grandes cités. Je vouai un vrai culte au Londres Sorcier. Il possédait tous mes magasins préférés. De Fairy à Vélane, vénérés par toutes les filles qui s'habillaient, jusqu'à Fleury et Botts et Shakespeare, la plus grande bibliothèque d'Angleterre, tenu par William Jr Shakespeare, descendant du poète.

Tandis que je m'arrêtai devant la vitrine de Fairy, qui possédait un grand manteau blanc, au col et aux extrémités des manches, faîtes de fausse fourrure tout aussi blanches, il avançait. Voyant que je ne suivais plus, il recula et s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

-Quoi, c'est ça que tu regardes? Demanda-t-il, c'est encore un peu chaud pour la saison, non?

-…

Je ne répondais rien, occupée à m'extasier devant le vêtement.

-On entre?

Je sortis de ma léthargie et le regardai sans trop comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu veux…? Begayai-je.

-On a des heures à tuer, soupira-t-il en s'étirant, alors, autant flâner dans les magasins…

Je n'étais que trop d'accord avec lui. Je poussai la porte de la grande boutique dans laquelle des vendeuses s'occupaient encore de mettre en place les vêtements. Je retrouvai le manteau en cinq copies, accroché sur un étalage au milieu du magasin. J'allai jusqu'à eux, et touchai, comme je le faisais toujours lorsqu'un habit me plaisir, le tissu. Il était tout doux dans ma main. Je touchai l'imitation de fourrure (car tuer des animaux magiques ou moldus pour leur fourrure avaient été interdit cinq ans auparavant par un décret du Ministère) et la trouvai toute soyeuse. Encore plus que le manteau.

Je l'enlevai du cintre, pour en découvrir l'intérieur. Le tissu intérieur était rose saumon, et se mariait joliment avec la seule couleur que l'on voyait, celle de l'autre côté du manteau, blanche.

-Ça tient chaud, l'hiver, fit remarquer Sirius.

J'hochai la tête et tournai le manteau pour voir le prix. 100 gallions. Grrr…rien que ça! Ils croyaient que nous roulions tous sur l'or ou quoi? Quoi que…pour cas, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mes parents avaient de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Mais mes parents tenaient à ne pas nous rendre pourri-gâté. Ils nous donné tant d'argent par moi, et c'était à nous de le gérer. Et si nous voulions quelque chose de plus cher, et bien nous devions économiser.

-Je peux vous aider?

Voici précisément ce que je haïssais lorsque je faisais les boutiques. Ces vendeurs qui guettaient vos moindres faits et gestes, s'approchant de vous à pas feutrer, pour, au final vous faire sursauter avec un «Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier?» ou «Je peux vous aider?»

Cette vendeuse-là était encore plus détestable. Elle ne cessait de reluquer Sirius qui était occupé à regarder les tailles que proposait le vêtement.

-Non merci, répondis-je d'un ton tranchant.

Tournant la tête vers moi, elle me toisa avec insolence. Bon, ok, moi-même j'étais étonnée d'avoir été si sèche avec elle. Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout, moi d'ordinaire, si timide…cela dû aussi surprendre Sirius car il releva la tête vers moi, me regardant avec stupéfaction.

La vendeuse tourna les talons après un dernier regard vers Sirius. Desespérée, je secouai la tête.

-Bon, viens, dis-je.

-Quoi? Tu ne l'essai pas?

-Sirius, soupirai-je, 400 gallions…c'est hors de prix.

-Essaie-le au moins.

-Non.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Je vais être encore plus dégoûtée.

-Essaie-le je te dis.

Je capitule sous la tentation, et je lui arrache le manteau des mains. Je file vers les cabines d'essayage au fond de la boutique. Tirant le rideau, je regarde les tailles que propose le manteau, me saisis de ma baguette et la pointe sur la taille que je désire. Aussitôt, le manteau se met à ma taille, et je l'enfile. Le manteau sur moi, je me regarde dans la glace face à moi.

Y a vraiment pas à dire. Fairy n'est pas une boutique de marque pour rien. Le manteau épouse chaque forme du corps avec une fluidité unique. Cache les défauts. Met en avant les atouts. Je soupirai, encore plus dégoûtée d'avoir à m'en séparer.

Sirius tira d'un coup le rideau.

-Hey! Tu pourrai attendre! Protestai-je.

-Pourquoi?

-J'aurai pu ne pas avoir fini de me changer!

-Et alors? Je t'ai déjà vu nue. Et puis, pour mettre un manteau… t'as pas besoin de te déshabiller.

Réalisant ma connerie, je me tu illico presto, en faisant la moue. Il me regarda de ce regard d'observateur qu'il usait sur chacune personne qu'il voyait. Evidemment.

Sirius Black avec qui même la reine du shopping ne voudrait pas passer une journée à faire les magasins. Sirius Black qui passait autant sinon plus de temps qu'une femme dans une salle de bain.

-Bon, fit-il, tu sais ce qu'on va faire?

Jusqu'alors occupé à fixer son reflet dans le miroir, je fis «non» de la tête.

-Tu vas enlever le manteau. Tu vas me le donner. Tu vas me suivre. Et ne plus parler pendant dix minutes.

-Non!

-Quoi?

-Non, t'es malade?

Je venais de comprendre ses intentions.

-Ce manteau coûte 100 gallions, Sirius! 100!

-Oui, je sais. Et alors? Ca te fait plaisir et ça me fait plaisir. Alors ne commence à faire la fille qui ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse des cadeaux chers!

-Maiiis, je peux en trouver un pour 3 gallions!

-Mais c'est celui-là que tu veux.

-Mais on n'a pas TOUJOURS ce qu'on veut dans la vie!

-Lux, arrête tes conneries. C'est qu'un manteau.

-C'est pas qu'un manteau! C'est un manteau à 100 gallions!

Il me lança un regard d'avertissement, et je regardai le manteau, déchirée par l'envie d'accepter et de repartir avec le manteau de haute couture, et la gêne de me voir offrir quelque chose par le grand Sirius Black.

-C'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir…marmonnai-je.

Il partit d'un grand rire.

-Espèce d'hypocrite! Allez, enlève.

Sans retirer le rideau, j'ôtai le manteau blanc et le raccrochai à son cintre. Je le suivis jusqu'à la caisse, où il sortit sa bourse où teintaient déjà les grosses pièces dorées. Ce fut la vendeuse de tout à l'heure qui encaissa, et elle ne cessa de papillonner des cils à l'intention de Sirius. Elle fit malencontreusement tomber quelques pièces et se pencha, offrant à nos regard un décolleté plongeant.

Mais ça ne me gêna pas vraiment. Elle avait, certes, une assez forte poitrine, mais je n'étais pas sous-équipée à ce niveau-là, même si, à douze/treize ans, c'était pour moi un complexe d'avoir une opulente poitrine.

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus mielleux et hypocrite en quittant le magasin.

-Quelle heure, il est? Lui demandai-je suspendue à son bras, le paquet contenant le manteau dans mon autre main.

Il consulta sa montre.

-Neuf heures moins le quart, dit-il, bon, viens, on va se dépêcher d'aller jusqu'à Seven Stars. En espérant qu'il y est encore de la place, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, répétai-je.

-C'est quelle rue? C'est unes des rues adjacentes à la grande place, pas vrai?

J'acquiesçai et tentai de me remémorai de quelle rue il s'agissait.

-Rue Widsmith, répondis-je.

Le Chaudron Baveur. Le chemin de Traverse. La Grande Place et ses trente rues adjacente. Les trente rues portaient toutes le nom d'un grand sorcier ou d'une grande sorcière. Ici, Ignatia Widsmith, inventeur de la Poudre de Cheminette.

Sirius et moi partîmes donc en direction de la rue Ignatia Widsmith, qu'on appelait tout simplement Widsmith. C'était une des trente rues, le plus fréquentées, de part les excellents restaurants et salons de thés qui s'y trouvaient. Le plus célèbre était bien évidemment, Seven Stars. Branchée et moderne, tous les jeunes de dix à trente ans s'y rendaient volontiers.

Heureusement, il y avait encore de la place de libre, et nous nous installions dans le bar. Tout était vif et chaleureux dedans, des tableaux qui vous envoyaient de joyeux signaux de la main, à Claira, la fille du propriétaire qui travaillait d'arrache-pied sur l'affaire familiale.

Je vis Sirius se raidir d'un seul coup.

-Quoi? Demandai-je alors que Claira repartait, nos commandes notées par sa plume enchantée.

-Y a tes amis, là-bas…marmonna-t-il.

-Où ça? M'écriai-je en cherchant des yeux des amis.

-Là-bas, répondit-il en désignant le fond de la pièce d'un signe de tête, Guerlishman et Newton.

Je suivis son mouvement et fus abasourdie de voir, en effet, Sarah et Nathan, discutant à la même table. Sarah, ses longs et beaux cheveux ramené en un chignon élégant, avait un petit air mi-moqueur mi-supérieur accroché au visage, pendant que Nathan, le visage rouge et les traits crispés de colère semblait répondre vivement.

Me rappelant le raidissement de Sirius lorsqu'il avait aperçut Nathan et Sarah, je me retournai vers lui pour lui demander:

-Tu n'aimes pas Sarah et Nathan?

-Si…bien sûr que si! Seulement, après…on sera plus jamais seuls, on sera constamment surveillé et on devra tout le temps faire gaffe à pas se faire prendre. Alors…je me disais que ce serait sympa qu'on soit rien que tous les deux avant de repartir pour Poudlard…

Je lui souris. Il était vraiment adorable avec moi. Je regardai à nouveau Sarah, elle était entrain de régler Claira. Et…son regard glissa de Claira à…moi. Ses yeux s'arrondir de stupéfaction et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Nathan la regarda sans comprendre, suivit son regard et…fronça les sourcils.

Sarah se leva avec élégance et se mit à marcher vers nous avec une grâce qui lui était propre, Nathan traînant des pieds derrière elle. Ce qui contrastait vraiment avec Sarah. On aurait dit la Belle et la Bête, pour peu!

-Lux, dit-elle en se penchant vers moi pour me faire la bise, je te croyais chez toi!

Je fronçai les sourcils en posant mes lèvres sur sa joue poudrée et parfumée. Et je me souvins que Nathan était là.

Merde.

Quelle merde!

-Euh, balbutiai-je, non, je me suis rappelé qu'il fallait que j'achète quelque chose quand j'ai rencontré Sirius. On est allé boire un verre, du coup.

-Comment ça se fait que t'étais dehors? Demanda Nathan, soupçonneux en se penchant vers Sirius pour lui serrer la main.

-Je loue mon appart', répondit l'intéressé.

-Et vous? Coupai-je, que faîtes-vous ensemble?

Je lançai un regard appuyé à Nathan qui rougit et lança un imperceptible regard vers la belle Sarah. Sarah se contenta d'hocher les épaules. Bien sûr…même si Nathan et Sarah ne s'entendaient pas et que les mœurs de Sarah déplaisaient à Nathan, ce dernier, en tant qu'homme, ne pouvait pas rester insensible à ses charmes. Qui le pourrait d'ailleurs?

Surtout aujourd'hui. Je ne l'avais jamais vue porter un chignon. Ça lui allait à merveille, dégageant sa nuque. Elle portait un petit sous-pull blanc cassé qui mettait encore plus en valeur sa peau hâlée. Elle avait maquillait ses yeux, et ceux-ci étaient agrandis par l'eye-liner qu'elle avait mis, lui faisant un regard d'égyptienne.

Quelle belle fille quand même…je me sentais vraiment toute petite à côté d'elle.

-Je suis venue avec ma mère, elle voulait faire les magasins avec moi avant que je ne reparte, expliqua Sarah, comme d'hab', elle s'y prend à la dernière minute. Puis, j'en ai eu marre avant elle. Elle est vraiment invivable! Du coup, je suis allé boire un café, et sur qui je tombe?

-Le monde est petit, soupirai-je en grimaçant.

-De ton côté aussi. C'est fou que tu aies rencontré Sirius par hasard.

Je rougis. Non, mais quelle idiote! Elle allait finir par donner des soupçons à Nathan! Pour dissimuler ma gêne, j'en revenais à eux:

-Et toi, Nath'? T'es là par hasard, aussi?

-Mouais…j'habite dans le coin, alors, tu sais…

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Question con.

-Bon, eh bien, nous avons fini, on va vous laisser.

-Quoi? Cria Nathan qui sembla sortir de sa léthargie. On? Parle pour toi, Guerlishman! Un café avec toi, ça à bien suffit! J'ai épuisé ma réserve de PATIENCE!

Sarah tapa du pied par terre. J'eu un sourire amusé. Quelle drôle de fille…elle avait décidé de nous laisser seuls tous les deux…

-Ramène ton cul ici, immédiatement, Newton! Rugit-elle.

-Quoi? Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que tu n'as pas d'argent sur toi,et que ce n'est pas Sirius ou Lux qui vont de payer à boire, parce que tu comptes bien consommer et ne pas les regarder boire, n'est-ce pas?

Cette fille est géniale. Si j'avais été un garçon, je l'aurai épousé sur le champ. Sirius, bien obligé de dire quelque chose déclara:

-Euh…s'il veut rester…il n'y a as de problème…j'ai de l'argent…

-Non, ça ira, répliqua Sarah, il va sortir, de toute façon, il faut que je lui dise quelque chose d'important.

Nathan lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Sarah le regardait avec satisfaction. Il obtempéra et il sortirent. Sirius les suivit des yeux tous les deux. Ils se postèrent dans le bar et recommencèrent à se disputer en agitant furieusement des bras. Claira vint déposer nos commandes.

Deux chocolats chauds.

-Elle est vraiment…très spéciale, ta copine.

-Je sais, marmonnai-je en tripotant mes cheveux.

-Et ton copain n'a pas l'air de trop l'aimer. Même si visiblement, il aime son physique.

-Mhm…

-Lux…

-Quoi?

-Tu devrais regarder ça.

-Regarder quoi? Demandai-je en levant les yeux de mon chocolat chaud.

Je suivis son regard et écarquillai les yeux. Devant le bar, après s'être disputé. Voilà que Nathan et Sarah s'embrassaient…langoureusement. Oula…c'était pas du tout un petit baiser. Bien profond…

-Ça leur prend souvent? Me demanda Sirius qui me fixait, amusé par mon air horrifié.

-Euh…non, pas vraiment, non, murmurai-je en ne les quittant pas des yeux.

Sarah rompit le baiser. Nathan la fixa, les yeux sûrement autant écarquillés que moi. Ils recommencèrent à parler. Enfin. Nathan recommença à parler, plutôt. Sarah le fixait d'un air hautain en ne cessant d'acquiesçai. Puis, elle planta là, Nathan et partit.

Nathan resta un moment là, puis partit en traînant des pieds dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Sarah.

-Vraiment très spéciale, ajouta Sirius.

-Roh, tais-toi.

Il m'offrit son sourire le plus sarcastique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, je crois que je partirai vivre en Australie. Il pleut rarement là-bas. C'était exactement ce à quoi je pensais en arrivant trempée jusqu'au os, sur la voie 9 ¾. Je haïssais vraiment utiliser ce passage. Alors que James, lui, s'amusait à passer et repasser la barrière magique.

Je soupirai et attendis que Sirius passe la barrière magique. Il me rejoignis assez rapidemment. Sarah se tenait déjà près du train, nous attendons avec une moue moqueuse, en tapotant la montre Vélane qu'elle avait à son bras.

-Un peu plus, lança-t-elle d'un ton banal, et James Potter arrivait avant vous. Et j'aurai été incapable de lui fournir une explication valable aussi bonne comédienne soi-je. Je l'entendais déjà: «Guerlishman! Pourquoi ma sœur n'est pas avec toi? Guerlishman! Pourquoi ma sœur arrive avec Sirius et non avec toi?!»

-On aurait vite fait de lui trouver une excuse, intervint Sirius à côté de moi.

-Je me passe de tes commentaires, Black, je m'explique avec Lux, là, répliqua-t-elle en nous foudroyant du regard, Luxy, tu vas être contente. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend.

Je fronçai les sourcils et c'est en apercevant Nathan que je remarquai qu'il était avec Oli(ver) et Samy. Donc, forcément avec…

Je sentis Sirius se tendre à côté de moi.

-C'est pas ton copain, le gars, là-bas? Me demanda-t-il froidement.

J'hochai lentement la tête sentant une boule remonter dans ma gorge. Je vis le regard de Teddy s'encrer dans le mien.

Au secours…

Samy et Oli me firent de grands signaux de la main. Impossible de les ignorer…quand…

-Lux! Non mais tu crois que je vais rester longtemps comme ça?

Je remerciai Merlin, Morgane et toute la clique, d'avoir un grand frère au fichu caractère, pour la première fois de ma vie. Je me retournai vers James, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il se démenait avec un chariot sur lequel étaient montées deux valises et deux cages où s'agitaient deux féroces volatiles.

Ah ben forcément…il avait dû se trimbaler aussi mes affaires, vu que j'avais officiellement passé la nuit chez Sarah, et officieusement chez Sirius.

-James! M'écriai-je en me jetant sur lui, merci, merci, merci!

-Ouais-ouais, c'est bon, répliqua-t-il en se dégageant de moi, je le ferai pas trente six mille fois, petite.

Je lui souris, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et que, tant que je restai accrochée à lui, mon groupe d'amis (excepté Nathan, bien sûr) ne s'approcherait pas.

Derrière James apparut Remus dans les bras duquel je me jetai à présent. Il fut choqué et regarda tour à tour, James et Sirius, puis son regard se fixa sur Nathan et les autres qui nous regardaient d'un air abasourdis.

-Et Peter? Demandai-je en regardant derrière Remus.

-Pas encore arrivé, répondit James en levant les yeux au ciel, en retard comme toutes les rentrées. Ça n'allait pas changer pour la dernière.

La dernière…je sentis la boule se resserrer dans ma gorge et lançai malgré moi un regard vers Sirius qui avait orienté le sien vers Nathan, Samy, Teddy et Oli, bavardant tout en m'épiant du coin de l'œil.

-Bon, allez, Lux, débarrasse-moi de tout ça! Répéta James en avançant le chariot vers moi, on va monter!

-Euh…

Je soulevai la grosse valise du chariot. Elle était incroyablement lourde! Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas réduire les bagages contenant des objets de Poudlard?! La valise en main, j'attrapai la cage de ma chouette.

-Attends! Lux!

Je sentis un filet de sueur froide me couler le long du dos en entendant cette voix soudainement proche. Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard bleu azur de Teddy.

-Salut, souffla-t-il en me regardant.

-Salut, répondis-je en baissant les yeux tentant de ne pas me rémémorer ce que j'avais fais la veille même avec le meilleur ami de mon frère alors que je sortai avec un garçon aussi formidable que Teddy.

-Laisse, dit-il en me prenant ma valise des mains.

Mais James n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. Et pour la première fois, Sirius avait l'air d'accord avec lui…

-Non, c'est bon, laisse, Marlowe, répliqua James, je m'en charge, c'est ma sœur.

Teddy se tassa un peu. Je savais que James le terrorisait. Sirius eut un sourire satisfait. Mais, Teddy, rassemblant son courage, insista:

-Euh, mais, Potter…j'ai déjà mis ma valise dans mon compartiment. Toi, tu as encore la tienne, alors…

-On s'en charge, coupa Sirius en se saisissant de ma valise, t'occupe pas de ça, Marlowe.

-Euh…

James me prit la cage des mains et monta à la suite de Sirius dans le train. Je les regardai faire, stupéfaite. C'était bien la première fois que ces deux-là se mettaient d'accord sur mon sujet. Mais…évidemment si James voulait repousser tous les mâles de moi et que Sirius ne voulait qu'aucun autre garçon que lui ne me parle, ne me touche et tout…ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Regarde-moi ça, glissa Remus à mon oreille en se penchant derrière moi, Théodore Marlowe qui ne comprend plus rien et est blessé, Sirius Black jaloux à l'extrême qui va t'en faire baver, et James Potter qui ne change décidément pas.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, et Nathan, qui fixait toujours la porte du train d'un air éberlué, se retourna vers moi.

-Bon, ben, on se voit tout à l'heure…si ta «famille» te permet de venir dans notre compartiment, bien sûr…dit-il d'un ton agacé.

-Ouais. A tout à l'heure.

Sirius et James redescendirent au moment où Teddy montait dans le train, suivi de près par Oli, Samy et Nathan qui me lancèrent un regard bizarre. Sarah me lança un sourire entendu.

-Théodore Marlowe, pesta James, non mais jte jure! Il se prend pour qui ce gosse? Ton petit ami?

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et Remus fut aussitôt prit d'une grosse quinte de toux, ce qui bascula toute l'attention de James sur son ami.

-Rem'? ça va pas? Demanda-t-il, Tu as…

-Ça va aller, répondit Remus, putain, quand s'arrêtera-t-il de pleuvoir?

Il leva les yeux vers le porche magique qui recouvrait la voie 9 ¾ et nous protégeait de la pluie. Je regardai Sirius et vis qu'il me regardait aussi d'un regard à la fois irrité et satisfait.

Tout d'un coup, Sirius cessa de me regard pour poser ses yeux sur James qui venait de se passer la main dans les cheveux et de se tendre, épaules redressées, bombant le torse, et offrant sourire charmeur à…

-Lily, dit-il d'une voix chaude, comment vas-tu?

Lily Evans belle, grande, fine, et élancée, le fixa d'un air las, le transperçant de ses yeux verts.

-Pour toi, c'est Evans, Potter, répliqua-t-elle, et je n'ai pas à te dire comment je vais.

Olala…elle exagère quand même. Il n'a fait que lui demander de ses nouvelles. Quelle petite garce!

-Oh, Lily, intervint une voix qui me fait tressaillir, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable, non? Salut, James! Sirius! Remus! Peter! Lux! Et…?

Katleen Smith leva un sourcil en tentant désespérément de mettre un nom sur le visage de Sarah.

-Sarah Guerlishman, répondit James en désignant Sarah d'un signe de tête, une amie de ma sœur.

-Oh, je vois, je suis enchantée, Sarah!

Pauvre conne…elle fit un immense sourire à Sirius. Et ce con y répondit par un sourire tout aussi chaleureux. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi?

La réponse s'imposa à moi.

Oui, il le faisait exprès. Pour se venger de la venue de Teddy. Je l'incendiai du regard. Il me fit un sourire innocent. Je détournai les yeux pour les laisser au sol.

-Vous voyagez avec nous? Proposa James.

Et voilà comment l'adorable frère qui vous sauve la mise redevient le frère gaffeur qui foire toujours tout. Double regard noir.

-O…commença Katleen Smith.

-Non merci, coupa Lily Evans, on a déjà prévu de passer le trajet dans le wagon avec Melissa Stenkerst, Alice Stillman, Amos Diggory et Frank Londubat.

Katleen Smith posa un regard exaspérée sur Lily Evans. Et allez…il ne manque plus que Turner!

-Bon, excusez-moi, fis-je, mais j'en ai marre de rester sur le quai. Je rentre me trouver un compartiment.

-Tu comptes aller dans celui de ce bellâtre de Théodore Marlowe? Coupa James.

Grr…je ne dirai rien…je ne dirai rien…

-Pas spécialement dans le sien, répliquai-je, en fait, je pensai juste aller dans le compartiment de Nathan avec Sarah.

-Dans celui de Nathan, il y a…

-Oui, James! M'enflammai-je,oui, il y a Théodore Marlowe! Oliver Parkeret Samuel Stenkerst!

-Un Stenkerst? S'étonna Katleen Smith en écarquillant ses yeux de poupée, olalah! Ne me dis pas que c'est le frère de Melissa?

-Fais fonctionner ton cerveau, et tu auras ta réponse, rétorquai-je en la fusillant du regard, maintenant, James, je vais aller dans mon compartiment…

-Mais on a mis ta valise dans le nôtre…tenta vainement de protester mon frère qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que j'avais balancé à Katleen Smith, maintenant refroidie.

-Je vais aller dans MON compartiment, répétai-je en haussant le ton, et tu vas me laisser tranquille, parce que sinon, je peux te jurer que je te ridiculise devant tout Poudlard réunis!

Là, nous vîmes passer un, deux, trois! Adultes qui portaient de longues capes et un A brodé sur leur robe de sorcière. James les fixa sidéré.

-Jameset Lux Potter? Demanda le plus âgé d'entre eux, un bel homme aux beaux cheveux châtain, tiens, vous avez bien changédepuis le temps que je ne vous ai plus vu. Il y a presque un an, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite! Comment ça va? Vos parents regrettaient tellement de ne pas vous avoir vu plus cet été, pas même le dernier jour de vos vacances…

Je le regardai. Ce A bordé en rouge, qui étincelait sur sa poitrine, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose. Maintes et maintes fois j'avais vu mes parents le porter. Et maintes et maintes fois, j'avais vu Davies Londubat nous parler comme il nous parlait en ce moment.

-Mais…enfin…que faîtes-vous ici? Balbutia James.

Davies Londubat avait tout d'abord était le supérieur de nos parents, avant qu'ils ne grimpent les échelons du quartier des Aurors. A présent, ils avaient son titre, d'Auror de classe mondial. Mais Davies Londubat était bel et bien resté le capitaine des Aurors. Nos parents et lui avaient fini par s'entendre lorsque Davies Londubat avait commencé à avoir des vues sur la jeune et ravissante Augusta Murray, une très grande amie de cours de notre père. Malgré leur différence d'âge, ils avaient fini par se marier. Et avoir un fils la même année que James était né. Puis, une fille de mon âge, que je connaissais un peu.

-Protection du château, répondit Davies Londubat, moi, je viens juste pour le trajet, et pour préparer la surveillance des lieux avec les Aurors qui vont vous garder. Enfin…il a vraiment fallut mettre le paquet, les familles sont inquiètes. Le Ministère tente de dédramatiser, et nie obstinément qu'il s'agit d'attentat contrôlée et organisée par la même personne, et qu'une armée se lève.

-Il nie? Rétorqua James, abasourdie, comment ça il nie? Il ne peut pas nier les attentats! Surtout celui qui a eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse du 25 Août! Davies! Cent morts! Cinquante blessés graves encore dans un état critique! Ste-Mangouste est débordé!

-Oui, répondit Davies, mais étant donné que c'est le seul gros attentat, ils ont juste revu la sécurité. On est pas en alerte. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un pillage, vu le nombre de boutiques saccagées.

-Et les morts?

-Ils disent qu'ils sont morts dans le pillage.

-Mais ce n'est pas le seul attentat!

-Le seul grave. Le reste, ça n'a été que, par exemple, cet employé du Ministère, là, Felix Stanfield, tu te souviens? Il a été soumis au sortilège de l'imperum pour dévoiler le code d'accès au coffre fort d'Horace Slughorn. Lors d'un moment de lucidité, il a écrit une lettre dans laquelle il dit avoir été abusé par des mages noirs, agissant sous les ordres d'un certain Voldemort. Il s'est fait assassiné le soir-même. Par qui, on l'ignore encore…il ne connaissait pas le nom de son persécuteur. Masqué.

-Voldemort…Répéta James d'un ton songeur, c'est assez glauque comme nom, je trouve…

Je regardai tour à tour, James dont le visage s'était rembruni, Lily qui était devenue toute pâle, Katleen qui admirait son reflet renvoyé par la carrosserie rougeâtre du train, Davies Londubat qui acquiesçait d'un air grave. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud se glisser dans ma main, et un sourire de bienêtre naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque je reconnus dans cette douce caresse, la main de Sirius.

-En tout cas, un seul attentat, ce n'est pas assez pour se déclarer en guerre ouverte, décréta Davies Londubat.

-Pourtant, elle est bel et bien déclarée, intervint Sirius en retirant sa main de la mienne à l'instant-même où toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui (et moi, par la même occasion), il y aura d'autres attentats. La population magique a peur. Si ce n'était rien le Ministère n'aurait pas pris toutes ces mesures de sécurité.

-Le Ministère, Sirius, a fait ceci pour éviter que de «petits» attentats car il considère le 25 Août comme un «petit attentat» ne se renouvelle. Selon lui, les mages noirs n'ont réussis leur coup qu'à cause d'une baisse de la sécurité, et non par un plan ingénieux. Si on commence à dire qu'ils sont malins, la population va paniquer.

-Mais on n'est pas sensé toujours vivre en passant sous ses détecteurs, et en allant dans des centres pour transplaner! Si on est comme ça, c'est qu'on est en guerre! En temps de paix, on n'a pas tout ça! C'est ridicule de nier!

-On est sûr de rien, coupa Davies, tant que les terroristes n'auront pas déclaré ouvertement la guerre en passant outre notre défense et en se nommant, on ne sera sûr de rien.

Sirius acquiesça, le regard de Davies Londubat retomba sur James, qui avait l'air plus sombre que jamais. Je levai les yeux vers Sirius et remarquai qu'il avait remit le masque de «Black» et non de «Sirius». Il avait l'air noir. Je re glissai ma main dans la sienne et exerçai une légère pression dessus. Il aperçut mon visage levé vers lui et me fit un faible sourire.

Je détestai qu'il ait cet air-là. Il se raidit soudain et je remarquai alors Remus qui nous fixait l'air de dire «vous cherchez les emmerdes!»

-Ah, au fait, reprit Davies en jetant un coup d'œil à ses collègues. Voici des Aurors qui resteront à Poudlard cette année, c'est sûr. Savannah Spealsharm, Alexander Matuzzi et Tony Lewis.

-Mr Londubat, fit Lily Evans d'une voix blanche, vous pouvez sincèrement que la guerre va éclatée?

On se retourna tous vers elle. Elle était vraiment très pâle. Ah oui…il était vrai que les «petits» attentats à domicile, était le plus souvent chez des enfants de moldu…

Elle devait flipper.

-J'en suis pratiquement sûr, Miss, et croyez-moi, ça ne me réjouit pas plus que vous. J'ai deux enfants…et je me bats chaque jour depuis le début de cette crise pour eux.

Il eut un sourire. Le premier vrai sourire. Il parût soudain bien plus jeune.

-Allons. Montez vous installez. Vous avez encore au moins une année avant d'entrer dans cette guerre, quoi qu'il se passe demain, ou après-demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le train était parti depuis déjà deux heures. Nous avions vite épuisé tous les sujets de conversation possibles. Peter avait faillit rater le train, et passa un quart d'heure à nous expliquer dans les moindres détails sa panne de réveil, surtout dû à la présence de sa petite copine, Eva, la veille.

-Alors tu te l'es envoyé? Demanda Sirius en se penchant vers lui d'un air avide.

-On en parlera plus tard, coupa James en me jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Sarah éclata de rire, et je lui dis que ce n'était pas du tout drôle, et que j'en avais marre de mon frère. Alors, James s'est vexé en disant que quoi qu'on fasse, on était mauvais. Que s'il me laissait trop de liberté, je penserai qu'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à moi, et que s'il me protégeait (j'aurai plutôt dis surprotéger et enfermer…) j'étouffai. Remus est intervenu d'une petite voix en disant qu'il me comprenait vu que, dans sa famille, il n'y avait que des filles. De sa mère, à sa grand-mère, en passant par ses deux tantes et ses six cousines. Pas un seul mâle à l'horizon, excepté lui. Lui, le mâle que toutes ces femelles gardaient jalousement.

Puis…

Toc toc.

-Je dérange?

C'était Samy.

-Pas du tout, souris-je.

J'adorai Samy depuis notre première année. Lui, Nathan, Oli (et à présent Teddy) étions inséparables.

-Entre, l'enjoignis-je.

-En fait, c'était pour te proposer de venir un peu avec nous, proposa-t-il en jetant un regard craintif vers James qui acquiesça.

Je me levai et me tournai vers Sarah.

-Tu viens…

-Euh…

-Qu'est-ce qui y a?

-Rien-rien, j'arrive.

Elle se leva à son tour, et nous partîmes tous les trois vers leur compartiment. Il se trouvait au tout début du wagin, alors que celui des garçons, était, comme toujours, le tout dernier.

-Alors, Lux, tes vacances? Demanda Samy.

-Euh…divertissante. Et toi?

Je le vis se rembrunir, je fronçai les sourcils.

-Eprouvantes, répondit-il.

Je lui fis un sourire. Décidément, j'adorai Samy. On arriva devant le compartiment, et Samy fit coulisser la porte. Dedans, installés, Oli, qui lisait, Teddy qui avait incliné la tête vers la fenêtre, bras croisé, paupières closes. Puis, Nathan, qui nous salua avec un «Salut» tonitruant avant de froncer les sourcils à l'encontre de Sarah.

-Toi! Rugit-il, espèce de…

-Moi? Tu embrasses bien, Newton.

Pris de cours, il baissa le doigt qu'il avait levé, près à la menacer avec, et ne resta con. Moi, je m'approchai de Teddy, bien obligé. Je m'assis à côté de lui, et me blottis contre lui. J'avais envie d'être tendre avec lui, je l'aimai. Pas comme Sirius, bien entendu. J'aimai Sirius de cet amour qu'on éprouve qu'une fois dans toute sa vie (d'ailleurs on aurait dû créer un autre verbe qu' «aimer» pour décrire ce sentiment. On utilise le même verbe pour désigner l'amour que l'on porte à «cette personne si spéciale» et qu'on porte au chocolat…) et j'aimai Teddy de cet amour presque maternel que l'on a pour un petit frère ou un meilleur ami.

Puis, il faut le dire, il était incroyablement craquant avec ses cheveux couleur miel en bataille, qui avait poussé pendant l'été, son teint bronzé dû aux plages d'Hawaï, et son air d'ange endormi. Bon, JE SAIS! Ne me lapidez pas! Je SAIS j'ai SIRIUS BLACK! Et il vaut 1000 Teddy…

Nathan, calmé se rassit à côté de moi, et Sarah s'installa langoureusement sur la banquette face à nous, sous le regard amusé d'Oli qui la matait par-dessus son journal. Riant, Samy s'assit à côté d'elle en demandant:

-T'as roulé une galoche à ce puceau de Nathan?

-Je ne suis pas puceau! Vociféra ce dernier.

Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Teddy. Il remua contre moi, et son visage arriva tout près de ma bouche. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus océan et eu un sourire.

-Lux, murmura-t-il d'un air béat.

Teddy n'était pas trop de ce genre de gars sur qui les gens se retournaient. Il n'avait rien du vrai canon. Il n'était ni blond, ni brun, mais châtain, une couleur assez banale. Il n'avait pas un corps d'athlète. N'était ni gros, ni baraqué, ni très grand. Il était même presque maigre. Mais il avait des yeux superbes…enfin! Rien en comparaison aux yeux gris de Sirius! Mais, si on ne se retournait pas sur lui, c'était le genre qu'on finissait par trouver trop craquant quand on le connaissait.

-Ok, fit Sarah, prouve-le moi, alors.

Détournant la tête pour éviter le regard brillant de confiance de Teddy, je retrouvai le dialogue de flirt entre Nathan et Sarah. La mâchoire de mon meilleur ami semblait sur le point de tomber.

-Sarah…soupirai-je, laisse-le un peu tranquille.

-Oh, je ne fais que le taquiner, répondit-elle en lui offrant un nouveau sourire aguicheur.

-Lux! S'exclama Nathan, tu sais que cette folle m'a roulé une pelle?

-Je crois que tous le bar l'a vu, Nath', répliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Quoââââ? S'écria-t-il, tout le bar? Mais…mais…SARAH GUERLISHMAN! JE VAIS T'ETRIPER!

Et on était repartit. La porte du compartiment coulissa et entra alors Terrence Londubat, dite Terry. Une fille vraiment adorable. Elle était dans mon dortoir, et ce, depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Sans être une amie, c'était une copine de classe, et, vraiment une fille formidable.

-Et allez, ça commence, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la banquette près de Samy, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais, Guerlishman?

-Moi? Trois fois rien, cet idiot s'excite pour un bisou.

-Nathan, soupira Terry.

-T'étais où? Demanda Oli.

-Réunion de préfet. Les nouveaux préfets de cinquièmes années sont Isabella Foster et Zach Bertran. Deux bons gosses. Moi, je me coltine encore FX Willman. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à rien avec lui.

François Xavier Willman. Plus communément appelé FX. Beau gosse ténébreux, mais qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux études. Et surtout à l'arithmancie. Je comprenais que Terry soit sous son charme. En quatrième année, il m'avait donné quelques cours particulier parce que j'étais décidément nul en arithmancie et Potion. Sa douceur et sa patience m'avaient fait littéralement fondre…mais j'avais vite déchanté en découvrant que même un décolleté plongeant sous son nez ou une jambe se frottant sensuellement à la sienne ne le faisait pas décoller le nez de son bouquin.

-Tu as la liste des dortoirs de cette année? Demandai-je.

On avait trois dortoirs de filles et trois dortoirs de gars par classe. Trois de quatre. Chaque année, on changeait, mais on tournait toujours autour des mêmes filles, à peu près. James s'était toujours arrangé pour se retrouver avec les maraudeurs. Une petite pièce à celui qui arrangeait les dortoirs et le tour était jouée. J'avais misé là-dessus en demandant par courrier d'être avec Sarah, et en promettant une autre pièce si c'était fait, évidemment.

Terry, en tant que préfète, avait sûrement déjà la liste.

-Ouais. Lux…t'es dans le dortoir, porte numéro 16, avec Gabriella Garner, Sarah Guerlishman, et, oh! Terrence Londubat. Ça change, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Effectivement. Terry et moi étions toujours dans le même dortoir. Et, lors de notre première, troisième et quatrième année, avec Gaby. C'était la meilleure amie de Terry. Mais on avait jamais été avec Sarah. Elle avait pratiquement toujours été avec des greluches du genre Serena Lopez et Whitney Crawford, des pétasses qui me faisait la belle gueule et me salissait par derrière. Je les haïssais.

-Et nous? Demanda Teddy en se redressant sur la banquette, Nathan, Oli, Samy et moi?

Terry consulta ses dossiers.

-Ensemble.

Il s'étendit confortablement, sur la banquette.

-Encore heureux. J'ai filé cinq galions, et j'en dois encore cinq.

-T'es dingue, fis-je.

-Je sais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toilettes du train. Je me lavais les mains. Rien de plus désagréable que cette petite pièce, où les secousses sont les plus violentes. Quatre heures que le train est partit.

Je me regardai dans la glace, et me trouvai franchement pas terrible. Sarah arriva, et, sans passer par la case, chiotte, sortit son maquillage des poches de son slim. Vernis, gloss, mascara, crayon, rouge à lèvre, tout y était!

-Tu pourrai ouvrir un magasin, ironisai-je.

Elle avait déjà sortir du rouge à lèvre marron et s'arrêta, tube en l'air, bouche ouverte, en entendant ma remarque. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Ouais, mais toi, t'as l'air malade, répliqua-t-elle.

-J'aime pas le train.

-Quelle merde. Et moi qui pensais d'abord que tu étais venu ici pour t'envoyer en l'air avec Mister B.

-Arrête! Protestai-je,et si tu le pensais, pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Je l'ai d'abord pensé, répliqua-t-elle, avant de me souvenir que tu étais une prude vierge sainte-nitouche…

-Je vais te tuer!

-Et, je me suis aussi rappelé, poursuivi-t-elle en esquivant mes coups, qu'on devait déjà se changer, et que t'étais sûrement partis pour ça.

-Quelle perspicacité, lançai-je d'un ton moqueur.

Je sortis de ma poche, mon uniforme réduit. D'un coup de baguette, il reprend sa taille normale. Ayant la flemme, je pointai ma baguette magique dessus, et, en un instant, je me retrouvai, l'uniforme sur moi, mes vêtements d'il y a une minute, dans ma main.

Je les réduisais et les enfouissais dans la petite poche de la jupe de mon uniforme.

Sarah me jugeai dans le miroir, d'un air critique.

-Quoi encore? Grognai-je en empoignant mes cheveux.

Sort de démêlage. Les voilà de nouveau soyeux et brillants comme jamais.

-Laisse-moi faire, soupira-t-elle.

Prenant sa propre baguette, elle la pointa plusieurs fois sur moi, resserrant l'uniforme au niveau de ma poitrine, de façon à ce qu'il la moule plus qu'il ne la cache, elle l'a raccourcie au niveau de ma jupe, juste au-dessus du genou, pour que ça ne choque pas le corps enseignant et que ça dévoile quand même «les atouts féminins» disait-elle.

-Et ta tignasse? Fit-elle, t'en fais quoi?

-Tresse.

-Mouais. Classique, quoi.

-J'ai dis tresse.

-Ça va, ça va!

Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi, une nouvelle fois, et mes cheveux se tressèrent en une longue natte d'eux même. Elle approcha sa baguette de mon visage et me maquilla ainsi. Fond de teint. Gloss transparent. Eye-liner et mascara.

Elle s'occupa ensuite de nouveau d'elle et se passa son uniforme comme j'avais passé le mien. Elle ne toucha pas à ses cheveux toujours remontés en un impeccable chignon et examina son parfait maquillage.

Des filles entrèrent à leur tour dans les minuscules toilettes. Terry suivie de Gabriella. Terry, la première, fille très belle à la chevelure flamboyante et sauvagement bouclée, qui lui arrivait au niveau des coudes. Un mètre soixante-cinq, environ, beau yeux marrons, un peu bridés. Gabriella, surnommée Gaby, jeune fille timide et charmante, aux beaux cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle était assez grande, fine et sportive.

-Salut les filles! Lança Gabriella de sa jolie voix. Terry m'a dit qu'on partagerait le même dortoir.

-Voici Sarah Guerlishman, dit Terry en désignant Sarah d'un signe de tête.

-Ravie de te connaître, Sarah, répondit Gaby en adressant un de ses nombreux sourires chaleureux à Sarah. Dis donc, Lux, t'as bronzé cet été.

-Euh…tu trouves?

-Ouais, c'est flagrant par rapport aux autres années.

-Ça doit être nos discussions sur les terrasses des bars, à midi, suggéra Sarah en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'éclatai de rire. Pareil à nous avant, Terry et Gaby se changèrent, et se coiffèrent légèrement. Elles n'étaient pas très branchées maquillage, alors ne se mirent que du rouge à lèvre.

-Terry m'a dit que tu avais aussi été dans l'attentat du 25 Août, me demanda Gaby.

-Euh oui…répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, avec Sarah. Mais, comment sais-tu cela?

-Mon père, répondit simplement Terry. Gaby était aussi dedans.

-Et…t'as rien eu? Demandai-je aussitôt, aucune blessures, aucun parents blessés, rien?

-Moi, non, répondit-elle, mais…euh…

-Tu savais que Samy avait perdu sa mère dans l'attentat? Coupa Terry en me sondant de ses yeux bruns.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Non! Non, pas du tout! J'ignorai cela! La liste des morts et blessés n'avaient pas été communiqués. Les chiffres n'étaient même pas sûrs! «Eprouvantes» avait-il dit en parlant de ses vacances. Tu m'étonnes! Samy n'était pas du genre à raconter ses malheurs, mais tout de même!

-Ça va aller, Lux? S'inquiéta Gaby.

-Moi? Ah! Oui-oui! No problemo! C'est juste que…je suis…euh…surprise. Je m'attendais pas à ça.

-Mais…évite de lui en parler, ok? Il le fera sûrement de lui-même.

-Oui-oui, bien sûr.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La suite se déroula comme maintes et maintes fois. Les dernières filles affolées qui se ruèrent dans les chiottes pour se changer et arranger leur maquillage. Parmi ces filles, Katleen Smith que Lily Evans (qui s'était changé lors du départ du train) scrutait avec agacement. Leslie Turner et sa copine, avec qui Lily parlait. Serena Lopez, Whitney Crawford, Samia Edowa et Beverly Shimbaway, arrivèrent en poussant tout le monde, se pressant devant les miroirs pour retoucher leurs figures dégoulinantes de maquillage.

Les garçons se changèrent dans leurs compartiments. Eux, ils n'avaient pas à retoucher leur maquillage (à part Joshua, un gars de Serdaigle, mais il était homo, et c'était flagrant) et se changeait à l'arrache. Enfin…ce sont les garçons…

Puis, nous sommes descendus. Les Maraudeurs, étaient, comme d'habitude, les derniers. Hagrid vint chercher les premières années. Petites têtes enfantines perdus au milieu des seize/dix-sept ans.

On prit un Sombral. Je voyageai avec Teddy, Samy, Oli, Sarah, Terry et Gaby. Je vis, frustrée, Sirius partir juste avant que nous arrivions, une Katleen Smith assise, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, dévoilant la peau de ses jambes. Quelle salope, vraiment!

C'est trempé jusqu'aux eaux que nous arrivâmes à Poudlard. Inondant le hall, Rusard nous toisa tous d'un air dédaigneux. McGonagall arriva en tempêtant contre Peeves qui s'amusait à se moquer de nous et à nous jeter des seaux d'eau qu'il remplissait d'un claquement de doigt. Elle nous ordonna de nous lancer un sort de séchage avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Ce que nous fîmes, bien obligés.

Ce n'est qu'en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle que je me rappelai combien j'aimai Poudlard. Les milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs, le plafond magique sur lequel on voyait d'impressionnants éclairs. A chaque table, se pressaient déjà des tonnes d'élèves. Frank Londubat fit un grand signe à sa sœur, qui répondit en se cachant derrière moi (tentative inutile, vu ma petite taille). Frank prit un air vexé et commença à bouder, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur vienne piquer un baiser sur sa joue.

-T'as de la chance d'avoir une sœur expansive, maugréa James, avant, Lux venait souvent dormir avec moi, mais nos contact physiques se sont largement espacés…

Terry eut un sourire en serrant un peu son frère mais pas trop car Alice Stillman, sa copine depuis un an, était avec eux (et donc Evans et Smith, aussi, à mon grand dam).

-Et oui, poursuivit James, vous voyez, mêmes les plus jeunes arrivent dans les bras de James Edward Potter!

-Crétin! Criai-je en me jetant sur lui.

Au même moment, quelqu'un d'autre avait crié «Crétin!» et lui avait mis sa main sur la joue. Je clignai des yeux pour voir Lily Evans, ses yeux pétillants de colère, la main encore une fois levée vers lui. Grâce au tumulte autour de nous, seuls nos proches voisins ne nous regardaient.

-Quel synchro! S'exclama Terry en écarquillant ses yeux. Lux, Evans et toi, vous êtes vraiment PAREILLES!

Je sursautai, et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Lily Evans et moi.

-C'est pour ça! S'écria Peter en battant des mains, James! T'as choisis une fille qui ressemble à ta sœur! C'est vrai que niveau douceur, elles font la paire!

-Toi…grognâmes-nous à l'unisson.

Le rat se recroquevilla sur Eva Bellmond, sa copine.

-C'est n'importe quoi! Dit James en détournant les yeux d'Evans et moi, elles se ressemblent pas du tout…

-Pas du tout, renchérit Sirius qui eut droit à un sourire sarcastique de Remus.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Lux, ce que vous dites, protesta gentiment Lily.

La voilà qui se dévaloriser! J'aurai tout donné pour avoir sa crinière auburn, ses yeux verts et son corps d'athlète!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, siffla James entre ses dents en nous regardant tour à tour.

-Je ne parle pas du physique, coupa Peter, mais niveau mental. Assidue en cours, n'enfreignant pas trop le règlement, remettant les maraudeurs à leur place, n'accordant aucune importance à la popularité d'un tel ou d'une telle, n'ayant pas votre langue dans la poche, être là pour ses amis…

Moui, enfin, c'était tout récent pour moi de «ne pas avoir ma langue dans ma poche». Généralement. J'étais plutôt du genre timide et réservée.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur les premières années, menés par le professeur McGonagall. Nous nous assîmes, et je me retrouvai avec Nathan, Teddy, Sarah et les autres, juste à côté des septièmes années.

McGonagall arriva, fit un petit discours sur la répartition, et les élèves commencèrent à défiler, de A à Z, sous le Choipaux. Je ne regardai que lorsque je reconnaissais des noms. Je les trouvai décidément de plus en plus petits à mesure que les années passées…on était pas si petits, nous, à leur âge, tout de même!

Une fois que toutes les têtes furent passées sous le Choipaux, Dumbledore fit son petit discours, interrompu de temps à autres par des grognements d'élèves affamés. Il finit par nous laisser tranquille, et d'un enchantement, les plats et boissons apparurent sur toutes les tables.

-Il ne nous a pas présenté de nouveau professeur de DCFM, marmonna Gaby en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet, bizarre, non?

-En même temps, souffla Sarah en examinant la table des profs, il n'y a PAS de nouveau professeur.

-Puis, ajouta Terry, il n'a pas parlé des Aurors et autres nouvelles mesures de sécurité…

Je trouvai vraiment cela étrange. Surtout venant de la part de Dumbledore, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Autour de nous tous, les discutions fusaient. Toutes orientées sur les vacances, et, souvent, sur l'attentat du 25 Août. Teddy nous parla d'Hawaï, Oli de ses virés en boîte, Terry de ses vacances avec sa famille au Japon. Gaby, elle nous parla de son amour de vacance, qu'elle avait rencontré à Los Angeles, un étudiant de Salem.

Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons épuisés tous les desserts et que Dumbledore commence à regarder l'heure. Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef et les autres préfets de Gryffondors, dont Terry, se levèrent pour mener les élèves jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondors. Tiens-tiens…je me demandai qui était le nouveau préfet en chef. J'ai déjà peur.

Arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui nous inspectait de ses gros yeux, Evans nous communiqua le mot de passe:

-Le mot de passe est «Plume en sucre». Retenez-le bien, sans ce mot de passe, vous ne pouvez entrer dans la Salle commune. Le mot de passe change deux fois par mois. Les dates vous seront communiquées à l'intérieur, sur le panneau d'affichage. En cas de changement imprévu, prévenez-moi, je trouverai les coupables.

Etait-ce moi où elle regardait James et Sirius avec beaucoup d'insistance?

-La liste des dortoirs est placardé à l'intérieur, reprit-elle, allez-y, et montez vous coucher. Extinction des feux d'ici une demi-heure. Et ne traînez pas!

Mais quelle plaie cette fille! Heureusement qu'elle jette James, je n'aurai jamais supporté de l'avoir pour belle-sœur. On se rua tous à l'intérieur. Connaissant déjà mon dortoir grâce à Terry, je montai déjà les marches des dortoirs des filles, suivie de Gaby, Sarah et Terry. Numéro seize. Nous arrivâmes devant. Sortant les clefs que Terry avait déjà, on y entra.

-Ah ça va! S'exclama Sarah en entrant, ils ont déjà mis des tapis!

Effectivement, un immense tapis rouge, recouvrait déjà le sol de pierre.

-Mhm…fit Gaby, la déco devrait sincèrement être refaite.

Gabriella était une vraie maniaque de la déco. Pour le peu que je savais d'elle. Les fois où j'avais partagé son dortoir, celui-ci était devenu une vraie bonbonnière, où s'accumulait, petites plantes, coussins, poufs, et tableau au mur…

-Ah non! Gaby, pas ce soir! S'écria immédiatement Terry.

Je me souvenais. A chaque fois que j'étais dans le dortoir de Terry, qui était vraiment une chic fille, je restai avec elle, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve les garçons, et qu'elle retourne avec Gaby.

-Vous croyez qu'on peu déjà utiliser la cheminée? Demandai-je en fixant la cheminée (moins imposante que celle de la salle commune, certes) qui faisait l'angle de la pièce.

-Sais pas, répondit Sarah, je prends le lit de gauche, Lux, met-toi à côté.

En soupirant, je me jetai sur le lit. Je remarquai toutes les valises étalées sur le mur. Emmenées par les elfes de maison. Sûrement.

Toc Toc.

Terry ouvrit. C'était Remus. Je me redressai sur mon lit, soudain intéressé. Il avait avec lui un grand sac noir. Dessus était écrit Fairy en grosses lettres dorées. Je quittai mon lit pour m'approcher de lui.

-Comment as-tu fais pour monter? S'étonna Gaby en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Secret de maraudeurs, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsque je fus près de lui, il me cola le sac dans les mains, tout en me glissant à l'oreille:

-Je ferai pas ça tous les jours, aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel.

Il repartit, en me laissant le sac dans les mains. Je retournai sur mon lit, ignorant délibérément la question de Terry «C'est quoi?» et sortis du sac le manteau blanc. Mais…bizarre, il y avait quelque chose d'autre avec. Je farfouillais dans le sac, et en extirpais…un bout de papier.

«Demain soir. Vingt heures trente. Devant le lac.»

Ce n'était pas tant le message qui était bien. C'était plutôt le parfum qui émanait de ce simple bout de papier. Un parfum épicé à l'odeur cachée, très discrète, d'amandes…je relus le message. Promesse de nombreuses autres escapades nocturnes tout ça dans le secret…je frémis.

Sarah se leva de son lit pour s'asseoir derrière moi. Elle s'empara du manteau et eu un sifflement admiratif:

-Mazette! Un manteau de chez Fairy! T'as dû le payer cher! Enfin…on a dû te le payer cher! Rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

-Teddy? S'informa Terry en s'approchant de nous.

-Non, répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire crispé, mon père. Je l'avais acheté à Londres et l'avais oublié, comme je dormais chez Sarah. Et comme ça n'entrait pas dans ma valise, mon frère l'avait prise.

Elle ne m'écoutait même pas, trop occupé à toucher le manteau du bout des doigts.

-C'est quoi? Fit Gaby en désignant le bout de papier que je serrai dans ma main.

-R…rien. Un mot de mon père, affirmai-je en lui offrant le même sourire figé.

-Ah…ok, répondit-elle, il est vraiment somptueux ce manteau. Tu vas en avoir besoin cet hiver, vu le froid qu'il fait déjà…

Sarah me lança un coup d'œil interrogatif, auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules du genre «laisse tomber».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tu devrai lui dire.

Je sursautai, sort de lavage de dents dans la bouche. Je manquai m'étrangler en entendant ce que Sarah venait de me dire, sur le seuil de la salle de bain, en pyjama. Une fois que le sort cessa et que mes dents furent propres, je répondis:

-Heiiin? De quoi tu parles?

-De Teddy.

Aussitôt, je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain. Nous étions le matin, et les filles dormaient encore…mais quand même! Elle était fermée. Suivant mon regard, Sarah précisa:

-J'ai insonorisé la pièce. Alors?

-Alors je sais pas, avouai-je, j'ai peur de lui faire de la peine en le plaquant.

-Ça…c'est sûr, Lux! S'exclama-t-elle, mais plus tu attendras, plus il s'attachera et aura de la peine.

-Moui…je sais. Mais j'ai peur quand même…je n'ai jamais plaqué quelqu'un, moi…je me suis toujours fais plaqué…

-Et comment t'es-tu faites plaqué?

-Bah, ils m'ont entraîné dehors pour parler et m'ont sortis le blabla habituel «nous deux ça marchera pas, t'es une fille super, mais…nianiania».

-Ben voilà, tu sais ce que t'as à dire.

-Mais c'est HORRIBLEMENT cliché!

-Si t'as un meilleur texte, vas-y, je t'écoute!

-…

-Bon, tu comptes lui dire, ou pas? Demanda Sarah en haussant un sourcil.

Je soupirai.

-Oui. Bien sûr que oui!

-Bien. On va pouvoir passer à la partie de la conversation que je préfère.

Je pointai ma baguette sur mon uniforme, et aussitôt, mon pyjama pris sa place, et je fus habillée.

-Laquelle? Demandai-je en lançant un sort de lissage à mes cheveux.

Aussitôt, ils devinrent lisses. Je repointai ma baguette dessus et les nouai en une épaisse et longue tresse.

-Vous êtes allé jusqu'où avec Sirius, avant-hier soir?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était un matin exactement comme les autres. Rien n'aurait pu prévoir la tempête. Après avoir parlé pendant un bon quart d'heure, enfermée dans la salle de bain avec Sarah, nous étions parties prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans une Grande Salle encore quasiment déserte. Quand nous partions, Terry et Gaby se levaient seulement. Bah…c'était des bonnes copines, des filles avec qui j'aimais bien parler. Mais nous étions loin d'être un quatuor de meilleures amies unies. McGonagall nous donna aussitôt nos emploi du temps, et c'est en le critiquant, que nous nous mîmes à déjeuner, au fur et à mesure que la grande salle de remplissait.

Lily Evans arriva, suivie de Katleen Smith. Elle s'assirent près de nous, et commencèrent à papoter avec frénésie. Je remarquai que Lily Evans avait mis un pendentif en forme de rose, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Puis, que Katleen Smith avait noué ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et s'était bien maquillée. Elles parlaient. De Sirius.

-Oh, Lily, tu as remarqué n'est-ce pas comment il me regardait? S'écriait Katleen Smith d'une voix bien moins pétasse que lorsque Sirius était dans le coin.

-Ouais, pas mal, répondit Lily Evans.

-Quand on est resté dans leur compartiment, hier, et qu'il était à côté de moi, se mit à rêver Katleen Smith, c'était…je crois que je suis vraiment raide dingue amoureuse de lui, Lily. J'ai tellement envie de mieux le connaître…de tout savoir de lui…il me rend folle…

Je fronçai les sourcils, et commençai à avoir moins faim. Sarah m'envoya un coup de pied dessous la table, me faisant signe de ne pas leur prêter attention. McGonagall revint à notre table et donna à Smith et Evans, leurs emplois du temps. Smith parcourut le sien:

-Oh Merlin, c'est pas vrai! Deux heures d'histoire de la magie, le Lundi et deux autres heures le Vendredi! Lily, achève-moi!

-Munissons-nous de Plumes Rapporteuses, soupira la Préfète.

Les Plumes Rapporteuses, répliques moins travaillée que les Plumes à Papote des journalistes. Je vis les têtes blondes et auburn de Gaby et Terry apparaître, derrière une flopée d'élèves. Tous commençaient vraiment à arriver.

-Salut les filles, lança Terry, vous êtes partis tôt, dîtes donc.

-Ouais. Je préférai être en avance pour les emplois du temps, répondis-je.

Grr…j'apperçu Leslie Turner arriver avec sa copine, Olivia Bernari. En remarquant Lily, elle s'avança vers nous et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Elle se garda bien de regarder Smith, qu'elle dédaignait depuis qu'elle avait comprit que la blonde avait des vues sur Sirius. Par contre…je n'échappai pas à la bise. Heureusement, elle ne s'éternisa pas, nous demanda juste, à Sarah et à moi, comment c'était passé le banquet et le trajet de la veille, et partit poser son petit cul à la table des Serdaigles.

-Non, mais t'as vu? Murmurait Katleen Smith, cette garce ne m'a même pas calculé! Comment est-ce que tu peux être cool avec elle!

-Elle est sympa en temps normal, répondit Lily Evans, mais depuis qu'elle a vu que tu convoitais Sirius…et qu'il n'était pas insensible à tes charmes…

-Elle a eu sa chance! Siffla Katleen Smith, qu'elle me le laisse!

L'objet du désir de toutes les filles de l'école, fit alors son entrée, encadré par James, Remus et Peter qui était encore entrain d'attacher sa cravate. Pour la première fois, James passa devant Lily Evans sans la voir, et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers moi.

-Lux, fit-il d'une voix dure, j'ai à te parler.

Je restai stupéfaite devant le ton qu'il avait employé et le masque froid qu'il avait imposé à son visage, d'ordinaire si rieur et charmeur. Je tentai un regard vers Sirius qui avait l'air…gêné. Gêné? Ça voulait dire quoi, ça?

-D…de quoi? Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

-C'est important.

Je regardai Remus qui semblait tout aussi gêné et…nerveux? Que Sirius. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Je sentis l'Enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver? Comment James pouvait-il être au courant? Je m'étonnai tout de même que Sirius soit encore en vie…à moins que James n'ait apprit pour moi et Teddy…mais…

-Dépêche-toi, insista-t-il en s'emparant de ma main.

Il me leva sans douceur et me traîna en dehors de la Grande Salle. Sarah me suivit des yeux, stupéfaite avant de les poser sur Sirius et Remus, demandant avec ses yeux ce qu'elle n'osait (et ne pouvait) formuler à voix haute.

James était-il au courant pour une de mes liaisons?

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 15.**_

* * *

Satisfait ou insatisfait?

J'admets que ce chapitre manque un peu de romance. Elle revient dans le quinzième, ayant été supplanté par le climat de guerre et de rentrée scolaire dans ce chapitre.

Etant donné que la période «Poudlard» est un véritable régale à écrire, je pense que le quinzième chapitre sera bientôt posté.

Impression? Dites-moi tout dans les reviews

* * *


	15. Stop crying your heart out

Temptation

Tiflovehpworld.

_**Date:** 28/08/07 _

_**Disclaimer: **Tout est à J.K Rowling excepté certains personnages tels Lux Potter, Sarah Guerlishman, Nathan Newton, Teddy Marlowe, Gabriella Garner, Leslie Turner etc…_

_

* * *

_

**_Le coin à Tif:_**

_Deux petites semaines après le chapter 14 voici venir le chapter 15! C'est pas beau, ça?_

_Un chapitre tout beau tout frai, avant la rentrée! Et pour couronner le tout, c'est aussi la rentrée pour les personnages._

_Alors, niveau racontage de ma life, je vais être assez prise ces temps-ci, mariage de ma sœur, premier Septembre, donc, semaine ultra-chargée + rentrée la semaine prochaine (Caaaannes (L), enfin!!) difficile de taper le chapter 16. Mais je ferai vite quand même, hein_

_Puis, niveau racontage de la fic, ATTENTION. La fin de ce chapitre contient un lemon, donc,personne susceptible d'être choqué, abstenez-vous. (Oui, je trouve bête de prévenir à chaque fois, ça laisse plus aucun suspens, enfin, bon…)._

_Records pour les reviews éclatées ce chapitre-ci…37 reviews et passer la barre des 300…c'est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup!! Ça booste énormément pour écrire, la preuve en chapitre: il est là en deux semaines seulement._

_Merci à:_

_Neferticia. Ladie Marie. Nanou01. Gwelle. Lisianne Black. Titegarceblonde. Les grumelles-zazou. Julie Winchester. Léa. Charlynn. ExosS. Ely Malfoy. Nyny's. Rose de la Banquise. Swiip. SiaAhn Sacham. Samara83. Raphou. Selena Flowright. Loony. Louiseuh. Takinza. Malilite. Alexandra07. Atlantide. Titelo. Anya. Oscar. Lilichoco. Melhope. Phofie. Lolo. Alienriddle. Kiwoui. Miss Reira. Adrianna._

_Encore désolée de ne répondre à toutes vos reviews encourageantes que demain TT._

_J'y répondrai demain, individuellement, comme toujours. Pour les RAR aux reviews anonymes, je vous renvoie sur mon homepage dans ma page principale._

_Je sais, généralement je réponds toujours avant aux reviews, mais je suis assez fatiguée, et je voulais poster ce chapitre._

_Bon, et sinon, la personne qui mettra la 400eme review aura le droit de me poser la question qu'elle veut sur la suite de Temptation, même celles auxquelles je ne réponds pas. Lol. Je plaisante. Ou peut-être pas._

_En outre, je cherche un correcteur, si quelqu'un est intéressé…_

_Maintenant, place au chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

**_Temptation_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Stop crying your heart out._**

-James! Protestai-je alors que sa main serrer mon bras comme un étau, enfin…dis-moi où tu m'emmènes!

Il ne répondit pas et monta au premier étage. Là, il s'arrêta devant des gargouilles, et se posta. Reprenant mon souffle pour calmer mon point de côté, je demandai:

-Mais tu vas me dire ce qu'il ce passe?

-Hydromel, répondit simplement James.

Les deux gargouilles nous laissèrent le passage, et il me tira à l'intérieur, et le grand escalier surplombé par une statue de phoenix, nous montait de lui-même. Nous arrivâmes devant une petite porte en bois. Non…C'était pas possible…il ne me traînait quand même pas chez le directeur parce qu'il avait découvert que j'avais une liaison?

Il frappa deux coups virulents à la porte en chêne verni, j'attrapai son bras. Il voulait me faire mourir de honte?

-A…Attends…James! Suppliai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et j'eu soudain une pleine vue sur le bureau somptueux de Dumbledore. Lui, assit derrière son bureau, nous fixant d'un air…étrange, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, caressant de sa main gauche son phoenix, Fumseck que j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de voir.

-Ah. Vous revoilà, James, dit-il simplement en nous regardant, bonjour, Lux. J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de finir votre petit-déjeuner?

-Bonjour…répondis-je impressionnée, euh…oui. A peu près.

-Très bien. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Nous obtempérâmes, et, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder partout autour de moi. Je remarquai le Choixpeau posé en haut d'une bibliothèque, qui regorgeait de livres. Les portraits des prédécesseurs de Dumbledore nous jaugeaient avec impertinence.

-Très bien, fit Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sur son bureau, délaissant Fumseck, James, les hiboux ne sont pas encore arrivés dans la Grande Salle?

-Non, répondit une voix derrière nous, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Mr Potter est arrivé juste à temps. Il aurait été…pénible d'apprendre la nouvelle par les journaux.

Je me retournai pour voir Minerva McGonagall qui venait d'arriver. Elle se posta, debout, à côté de Dumbledore. Pareille à elle-même, elle était tirée à quatre épingles, son chignon bien serré, aucune mèche n'en dépassant, et chacune de ses rides lui donnait l'air plus sévère que jamais. Néanmoins, derrière ses lunettes carrées, ses yeux avaient quelque chose de différent et qui m'inquiéta.

-Lux, écoutez-moi, dit doucement le professeur Dumbledore en se penchant un peu sur son bureau. Vous êtes bien sûr au courant, étant la fille d'Edward et Marilyne Potter, de cette montée en puissance d'un groupe de sorciers pratiquant la magie noire?

J'acquiesçai.

-Vous savez donc, également, qu'ils ont deux modes d'attaques pour répandre la terreur sur leur passage? Poursuivit le professeur.

J'hochai la tête, une nouvelle fois.

-Les attentats et les assassinats à domicile, dis-je.

-Exactement, approuva Dumbledore. Hier soir, en fin d'après-midi, il y a eu un meurtre à Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer. Je tournai mes yeux vers James. Il fixait obstinément un point invisible derrière le professeur Dumbledore. Il devait bien voir que jele regardai, mais ne cilla même pas. Je regardai à nouveau vers Dumbledore qui avait une expression à mi-chemin entre la peine et la pitié, il avait bien remarqué que j'avais compris. Même si je refusais de me l'admettre à moi-même. Seulement, pourquoi me faire venir ici et me parler d'un meurtre s'il ne s'agit pas d'eux? D'ailleurs…elle ou lui? Ou les deux?

-Lorsque votre grand-père, Jack Potter, est rentré de Londres…il a vu une étrange marque qui flottait au-dessus de son ranch. Comme une tête de mort…d'après ses dires. Comme tout ceux qui ont reçu la visite de ces…gens, l'ont dit avant lui. Intrigué, il est rentré, prêt à se battre.

Je retins ma respiration, et sentis un filet de sueur froide dégouliner le long de ma colonne vertébrale comme un serpent. Lent et glacé. Et surtout, désagréable. James avait relevé les yeux vers Dumbledore. Apparemment, il avait apprit la nouvelle cash, sans savoir comme cela s'était passé.

-Mais il n'y avait personne.

Je fermai les yeux. Inutile d'en dire plus. J'avais compris. Même si je refusais encore de me l'avouer. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit. Tant qu'il ne prononcer pas la phrase fatale, il restait un temps soit peu d'espoir.

-Ils étaient déjà partis. Avec ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher. Il n'y avait plus que…enfin…ils ont assassinés Félicia Potter…c'est votre grand-père qui a retrouvé son cadavre…

Et voilà. Il avait prononcé les paroles fatales. Assassiner. Félicia Potter. Cadavre. Tout dans la même phrase. Arrivant au même résultat. Ces connards que le Ministère s'évertuaient à considérer comme de petits terroristes, inexpérimenté et quasi-inoffensifs, tant qu'ils resserraient un peu leur sécurité, avaient assassiné la femme qui m'avait élevé.

-Lux? Vous vous sentez bien? Ou dois-je demander à votre frère de vous emmener voir Mrs Pomfresh?

Je relevai la tête vers Dumbledore, me reconnectant avec la réalité. Il me scrutait d'un air grave derrière ses lunettes. Je remarquai alors qu'il n'était pas le seul. James et McGonagall me regardaient aussi d'un air inquiet.

-Ils vont faire quoi? Murmurai-je simplement.

-Je vous demande pardon? S'enquit Dumbledore en se penchant, si vous élevez d'un ton, peut-être…

-Ils vont faire quoi?! Braillai-je, nous mettre en alerte? Nous mettre en guerre? Trouver cette armée qui se lève ou continuer à rien foutre à part revoir leur sécurité?!

-Ils vont faire une enquête, répondit Dumbledore.

-Une enquête, grognai-je. Ça servira à rien. Tout est sous leurs yeux. Quarante assassinats à domicile depuis que j'ai treize ans! Dont quinze cet été. Un attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et des sorciers qui disparaissent sans laisser de trace…

-Comme cet élève modèle, et préfet, Tom Marvolo Riddle, chuchota McGonagall.

Je vis Dumbledore se rembrunir, et ses traits se durcirent.

-Pas si disparu que ça…marmonna-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, la mort de Félicia Potter sera en première page, il valait mieux vous avertir avant tout ça, reprit-il, et de la disparition d'un objet de famille apparemment très précieux.

-Comme? Fis-je en regardant alternativement McGonagall, Dumbledore et James qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que Dumbledore avait prit la parole.

-Le Miroir, répondit alors James.

-Le Miroir? Répétai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Le Miroir du Risèd dont Grand-père refusait de se séparer…

J'hallucinai. Ma grand-mère s'était fait tuer pour ce maudit Miroir? Ma grand-père avait été assassiné pour un MIROIR?!

-On le recherche partout…du moins, l'Ordre du Phoenix, dit Dumbledore.

-Oh bien sûr, je ne doute pas que si le Miroir n'avait pas été volé, vous n'auriez pas levé le petit doigt pour retrouver l'assassin, n'est-ce pas? Lançai-je.

-Lux, tais-toi, supplia James.

-Les membres de l'Ordre, répondit calmement le professeur Dumbledore, sont présentement occupés à en savoir davantage sur la montée en puissance de ce groupe de personnes.

-Je vais vous raccompagner en bas, déclara le professeur McGonagall.

Elle contourna le bureau et, s'arrêtant à notre hauteur, nous fit signe d'avancer, devant elle. Bien obligé, nous obtempérâmes et sortîmes du bureau. Juste devant l'escalier, se trouvait un homme qui attendait, en regardant sa montre avec insolence.

-Minerva, lança-t-il d'un ton banal en abaissant son chapeau en direction de la directrice de notre maison.

-Alphonse, répondit-elle sur un ton encore plus sec que d'habitude, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend. Maintenant, descendez et regagnez la Grande Salle, ajouta-t-elle à notre intention.

Nous montâmes sur une marche et l'escalier commença à tourner. J'eu tout juste le temps de voir, épinglé sur la robe de sorcier de l'homme un DJM inscrit dans un badge d'un acier étincelant. Se tournant vers McGonagall, j'eu seulement le temps de l'entendre dire:

-Convoqué dès le premier jour? L'année commence bien.

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Connard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James et moi regagnions la Grande Salle en traînant des pieds. Tout du moins, JE traînais des pieds. La Gazette avait dû arriver entre temps. J'allais avoir droit aux condoléances de personnes qui ne connaissaient ni ma grand-mère, ni moi. Les condoléances des greluches qui attendaient un signe de la part de James et qui voulaient jouer les filles sensibles à la douleur de leur bien-aimé.

-James, je dis d'un ton morose.

-Hein? Demande-t-il sans se retourner.

-Continue, toi. Moi, je me casse.

-Heiiin? M…mais, Lux…tu…tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?

-Non, répondis-je doucement, je n'irai pas en cours, aujourd'hui.

-Mais, enfin, Lux! S'écria James, tu peux pas faire ça! C'est la rentrée, aujourd'hui!

-James, m'exclamai-je, toi, tu as séché un nombre hallucinant de cours, sans bonne raison, si ce n'est d'aller coucher avec une des putains de Poudlard, ou d'aller à Pré-au-lard, déconner avec Sirius. Moi, c'est la rentrée, mais j'ai une bonne raison, c'est pas pour aller m'amuser, c'est parce que je sais que je tiendrai pas la journée. Ils vont tous être là, à me regarder comme si j'étais un objet fragile…à guetter chacune de mes paroles, avec des «ça va?» à répétition. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain, ils pourront me saouler avec tout ça, mais aujourd'hui, je veux être seule.

-Lux, soupira James.

J'accélérai le pas et pris une direction totalement opposé à la Grande Salle. Je marchais de plus en plus vite pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible de mon frère et qu'il ne remarque pas que j'étais au bord des larmes et que j'allais vite craquer.

Mais il ne chercha pas à me rattraper. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est l'air complètement abattu et désemparer que James Potter entra dans la Grande Salle qui grouillait à présent d'élèves. Certains venaient d'arriver et se ruer sur leur petit-déjeuner en demandant à leurs camarades la cause de toute cette agitation.La cause de cette agitation, c'était lui. Car s'il n'avait pas été élève ici, la moitié des élèves qui piaillait sur la mort de Félicia Potter n'en aurait même pas parlé. Et parce qu'il était conscient d'être bien plus populaire que sa sœur, Lux Potter, qui elle, était plus dédaigné qu'autre chose, surtout par derrière, par la gente féminine.

Il alla s'asseoir près de ses amis, qui le suivait des yeux depuis qu'il était entré à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Il remarqua nettement immédiatement le regard pesant que Sarah Guerlishman, amie de sa sœur, posait sur lui.

-Alors, lui chuchota Remus en se penchant vers lui de façon à ce qu'il l'entende, comment l'a-t-elle pris?

-Pas trop mal, répondit James en serrant les dents, elle n'a pas pleuré. Enfin, pas en ma présence, en tout cas. Elle est partie.

-Partie? S'écria Remus le plus fort possible que son murmure le lui permettait, comment ça?

James haussa les épaules. Il ignorait lui-même où sa sœur avait déguerpie. Une chose était sûre: il lui faisait confiance et savait qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtises. Sa Lux était une fille intelligente, bien qu'un peu jeune. Il regarda Peter qui se goinfrait de porridge et son estomac se renversa.

-James, lança Sarah non loin d'eux, tu reviens seul?

Elle fronça les sourcils. James baissa les yeux vers la table et nota un exemplaire de la Gazette juste devant le trio féminin composé de Sarah Guerlishman, Terrence Londubat et Gabriella Garner. Toutes les trois l'interrogeait du regard mais seul Sarah lui avait parlé.

-Lux n'assistera pas aux cours, aujourd'hui, répondit-il simplement.

-Infirmerie? S'enquit la jolie Gabriella de sa voix timide et douce.

-Non, je pense pas, répondit James. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma sœur sera là ce soir.

-Et toi, James? Demanda Remus lorsqu'il fut revenu vers eux, tu ne veux pas sécher et aller à l'infirmerie?

«Remus qui encourage à l'école Buissonnière, wow» songea James avec amertume.

Le moment était mal choisi pour plaisanter. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux portes de la Grande Salle pour y voir débarquer l'individu qui, quelques minutes auparavant, attendant devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Alphonse Heartnett. Il serra les dents et fixa d'un œil furieux l'homme à la belle robe de sorcier, traverser la Grande Salle pour s'asseoir à la table des professeurs comme si cette place lui appartenait depuis toujours.

Remus qui avait suivit son regard meurtrier, l'interrogea avec ses yeux miel.

-C'est précisément à cause de lui que je ne peux pas me permettre de sécher, aujourd'hui, répondit James en désignant Heartnett d'un signe de tête.

-C'est qui? Demanda Sirius en se penchant sur son banc pour tenter d'apercevoir le sujet de leur conversation.

-Mes parents m'en ont parlé avant la rentrée, soupira James, Alphonse Heartnett, nouveau prof de DCFM. Lui et mes parents peuvent pas se voir. Il est contre la guerre. Envoyé par le Ministère qui réfute la panique. Un vrai connard d'après mon père. Il acceptera jamais que Lux ait séché, alors, si moi je sèche…

-Mais enfin, James! Lança Remus, tu viens d'avoir un décès.

James sourit tristement à son meilleur ami.

-On parie combien?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Frank Londubat et Alice Stenkerst. Tout deux se tenaient par la main. Ce fut Frank qui prit la parole:

-James…Alice et moi…enfin, la Gazette est arrivé…et, ça nous a bouleversé…ce qui est arrivé à ta grand-mère…je voulais que tu saches que nous sommes profondément choqué, et que si…je sais que tu as des amis plus proche et une famille…mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un…

-Merci Frank, répondit James en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Frank, Félicia Potter…si forte et aimée de tous…je me souviens encore de quand nous allions monter à cheval dans leur ranch…

James acquiesça la gorge sèche, au souvenir de son enfance, passée en grande partie dans le ranch de ses grands-parents paternels, dans la campagne Anglaise. Frank et sa sœur venaient souvent y jouer…et ce n'est pas plus haut que trois pommes que Félicia Potter les avait fait monter sur scelle…

-J'ai trouvé ça scandaleux, souffla Alice, publier ces clichés aux vues de tout le monde!

James tiqua et frémit. Il se retourna vers Alice qui avait affichée une moue dégoûtée.

-Des clichés? Répéta-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis, quels clichés?

Peter eut l'air mal à l'aise, et Sirius eut un mouvement, comme pour cacher la Gazette, mais à quoi bon? La Grande Salle fourmillait de ce journal soudain devenu si morbide à ses yeux? Il le lui tendit. En première page. «Félicia Estella Potter retrouvé assassiné à son domicile de Loutry Ste Chaspoule!» au-dessus d'une photo…et l'estomac de James se renversa une nouvelle fois. Il eut envie de vomir. Comment ces fils de pute avaient-ils osés?

Des photos du cadavre de sa grand-mère. Prise sous tous les angles. Son corps massacré. Méconnaissable. Torturé. James abattit ses coudes sur la table, à côté du journal, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se massant ses paupières closes.

-Ce ne sont pas les seules photos, ajouta Terrence Londubat d'une voix douce en se posant derrière lui et en tournant les pages, ils ont aussi publiée des photos de ta grand-mère, plus jeune.

James regarda, devant ses yeux jointes, par-dessus ses lunettes, des photos de l'adolescence de sa grand-mère à ses ASPIC, de son mariage avec son grand-père, d'elle avec Edward Potter enfant. D'elle au mariage de son fils. D'elle avec ses petits-enfants, au ranch…

-Ils avaient pas le droit, merde! S'exclama-t-il, jamais mes parents n'auraient donné l'autorisation de publier de telles photos privées et…morbides! Remus…Sirius…Lux ne doit jamais voir ça, pigé?

Tous acquiescèrent à la demande, pourtant demandée exclusivement à Sirius et Remus. Ensuite, arrivèrent Lily Evans, accompagnée par Katleen Smith. Sans signe avant-coureur, Katleen l'enlaça en enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de son uniforme. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de resserrer son étreinte sur elle. Il soupira. Katleen était réellement une fille adorable. Pourquoi Sirius rechignait tant à lui accorder sa chance? Il serait le plus heureux des hommes à voir Sirius sortir avec la meilleure amie de Lily quand celle-ci sortirait avec…

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée, James! Murmura-t-elle.

Mais James ne l'écoutait déjà plus, gardant les yeux rivés sur Lily qui, plus réservée que sa meilleure amie, lui dit un simple:

-Mes condoléances les plus sincères, Potter. Ta grand-mère était une brillante Auror. J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils retrouveront l'assassin.

…Mais qui lui alla droit au cœur. Il se sentit fondre. Il avait envie de se laisser aller contre la préfète, qu'elle soit plus affective, encore, qu'elle ait encore plus de peine, et qu'elle le serre dans ses bras, loin de la Grande Salle, comme Katleen l'avait fait, qu'elle lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes, lui promettant d'être toujours là pour lui. Il avait tellement envie de se faire materné par celle dont il était tant épris…

-Merci Evans, répondit-il simplement.

-Où est ta sœur? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, j'aimerai également lui présenter mes condoléance.

Le cœur de James se brisa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Evans ne faisait que son devoir de préfète. Mais il doutait que Lux, qui n'avait jamais caché son ressentiment pour la sulfureuse rousse, voient arriver ses condoléances d'un bon œil.

-Tu sais…, hésita James, je crois que Lux préfèrerait qu'on la laisse tranquille avec les condoléances d'usage et tout ça…tu comprends…si personne ne lui en parle, elle tiendra, mais si on lui en parle et que tous le monde commence à venir la voir…elle a horreur de ça…surtout qu'elle était très proche de notre grand-mère…

Lily Evans acquiesça.

-Je comprends, fit-elle. Mais…elle n'est pas là? A l'infirmerie?

-Elle n'est pas là, répondit James, et je doute qu'elle soit à l'infirmerie.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie de préfète, Lily Evans ferma les yeux sur le règlement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**8H30.**

-Sarah! Sarah!

La magnifique brune, qui avait ce jour-là, l'air un peu malade, se tourna avec lassitude vers son interlocuteur. C'est avec habitude qu'elle reconnut le quatuor masculin formé par Théodore Marlowe, Nathan Newton, Oliver Parker & Samuel Stenkerst. Les cheveux châtains et désordonnés du premier. Les lèvres appétissantes du second qu'elle avait aimée goûter. Les airs de nounours du troisième. La moue timide et triste du dernier.

-Ouais? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec elle n'était pas franchement disposée à écouter toute sa classe lui demander des nouvelles de Lux.

-Tu as lu? S'enquit Teddy en s'avançant de sorte à se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Comme tout Poudlard, Ted', répondit-elle.

-Où est Lux? Poursuivit-il.

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée, répliqua sincèrement Sarah.

-Arrête! Elle te dit tout! Protesta Teddy, dis-moi où elle est…

-Et même si je le savais, ça t'avancerai à quoi? Rétorqua la jeune fille.

-Je serai à ses côtés pour la soutenir! Aboya Teddy comme si cela coulait de source.

-Si tu veux mon avis, même quand Lux sera de retour, tu ferais sans doute mieux de la laisser tranquille…

-Et pourquoi ça? Fit Teddy, piqué.

-C'est juste un conseil. D'autant que James va resserrer automatiquement sa protection vis-à-vis de sa sœur.

-Il la surprotège de trop! Il l'étouffe!

-Tu n'as jamais eu de sœur, répondit Sarah d'un ton douloureux, tu ne peux pas savoir. Et tu n'as non plus, jamais perdu quelqu'un pour parler ainsi. Quand tu perds quelqu'un, tu te rapproches encore plus des gens qui te restent. C'est humain.

-Lux est ma petite amie! Aboya une nouvelle fois Teddy, nous sortons ensemble! Nous nous aimons! Elle a besoin de moi, et je serai là!

-Qui te dis qu'elle a tant besoin de toi? Rétorqua Sarah, agacée, tu n'as pas été bien présent ces deux derniers mois. Et tu as préféré avancer au ralentit, quitte à faire marche arrière, plutôt que de vous comportez comme un couple. C'est nul.

Teddy la vrilla de son regard bleu glacial, qu'elle soutint. Elle aperçut alors deux têtes familières, et fut agréablement surprise de les voir s'approcher d'elle…et prendre sa défense.

-Il se passe quoi, ici? Interrogea sèchement Terrence Londubat en toisant le quatuor qui sembla se ratatiner sous son regard impérieux.

-Terry…soupira Nathan.

Gabriella, connaissant très bien le tempérant volcanique de sa meilleure amie, préféra se poster derrière elle, à côté de Sarah. Celle-ci, stupéfaite, fronça les sourcils. Par définition, les filles ne l'aimaient pas. Et elle ne les aimait pas, elle non plus. Lux était sa première amie. Le caractère timide et confiant de la jeune fille l'avait séduite. De plus, Lux était un peu comme elle, sœur du célébrissime James Potter, elle avait des rapports affreux avec les autres filles.

Hormis Lux, Sarah n'avait jamais envisagé une autre amitié fille à fille. Elle savait que Lux connaissait Terrence Londubat dite Terry depuis son enfance, de part l'amitié de leurs parents. Mais elle était à Lux ce que Frank était à James; un copain d'enfance. Terry était sympa avec Lux, et donc, Gaby aussi…mais de là à parler d'amitié et de défense…Sarah était interloquée.

-Quoi? Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton glacial, je suis préfète, vous êtes quatre à harceler une élève, alors…

-Terry, tenta de plaider doucement Samy, on ne la harcèle pas, je t'assure. Tout ce que Teddy voulait, c'était savoir où était passé Lux…et Sarah…n'a pas…enfin, disons qu'elle n'a pas été très coopérative…

-Je ne sais pas où est Lux! Rugit Sarah, que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus!

Teddy lui jeta un regard noir. Mais Sarah ayant une réputation d'allumeuse, avait l'habitude de ce genre de regard. Aussi ne s'en formalisa-t-elle pas du tout et le soutint. Teddy passa devant elle, suivit par son cortège. Oli se tenait le visage d'une main, l'air désespéré. Nathan se contenta de la regarder en secouant la tête, comme pour dire qu'elle était décidément irrécupérable. Seul Samy eut un sourire gêné et un geste d'excuse envers elle.

-Euh…hum…merci, Terry, dit Sarah.

-C'était normal. Mais tu ne sais vraiment pas où est, Lux, dis-moi? Parce que le prof va arriver…et qu'il va demander une explication.

-Non, je suis désolé, répondit sincèrement Sarah, mais je suis sûr que le prof comprendra…

Gaby secoua sa tête aux beaux cheveux.

-Non, répondit Terry avec un sourire désabusé. On a DCFM avec le nouveau prof, Heartnett. C'est un salaud. Il est pour le respect et l'ordre, le Ministère l'a envoyé pour ça…de plus, ses rapports avec les Potter sont tellement venimeux que…

Elle s'interrompit et se colla contre le mur. Grand, impeccable dans sa robe de sorcier de marque, une barbiche rappelant les pays des l'Est, faisant, le tour de sa bouche et descendant sur son menton de sorte à former un pique, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, Heartnett venait de faire son entrée.

-Entrez, ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la salle de classe.

Tous s'engouffrèrent dedans. Terry et Gaby s'assirent au premier rang tout à gauche de la salle, à côté des fenêtres. Sarah s'assit derrière, espérant que la place vacante à côté resterait libre, pour le prochain cours, afin que Lux soit à côté. Toutes les places se remplirent. Les dernières étaient les plus vite occupées, notamment par Teddy, Nathan, Oli et Samy, et un trio qui était formé par les trois garçons les plus populaires de leur année, chez Gryffondors. Ils avaient cours commun avec les Serpentards…rien ne pouvait être pire, décidemment.

Le professeur Heartnett traversa la salle, et alla se poster devant son bureau. Il fit les présentations d'usage, et déclara, qu'afin de connaître, les élèves et leurs compétences, ils allaient devoir remplir une fiche élève. Sarah grimaça. La dernière fiche élève qu'elle avait remplie remontait à l'époque où une enfant de moldu était devenue professeur de DCFM. Elle avait alors treize ans et ce formulaire avec des questions du type «adresse «professions du père et de la mère» lui était resté, tant elle trouvait les questions personnelles.

Avant de commencer, il déclara qu'il allait faire l'appel, ce que Sarah et tous les autres élèves, trouvèrent exagérés. Gabriella fit remarquer que seules les premières années n'avaient à subir ce rituel archaïque dans le monde sorcier. Et encore, peu de professeurs le faisaient.

-Respect et ordre, je te dis, siffla Terry entre ses dents, sécurité remontée au max, et on foutra rien de l'année.

Il commença son appel.

Abbot. Berlioz. Brown. Chelser. Crawford. Dawson. Dolohov. Edowa. El Hamein. Ester. Fletcher. Freyman. Garner. Grey. Guerlishman. Hartman. Ivanov. Jingle. Karanov. Lawson. Lopez. Lutz. Marlowe. Maydel. Nelson. Newton. O'Hara. Olivers. Parker. Potter.

-Potter?

Oups.

Personne ne répondit, se contentant de regarder autour de sois. La plupart des Gryffondors, au courant de la disparition de leur congénère se turent. Les autres Gryffondors et tous les Serpentards s'étonnèrent à voix haute créant un brouhaha semblable à un bourdonnement d'abeille.

-SILENCE! Hurla Heartnett, une réponse! Vite! Où est Lux Félicia Potter?

Terry prit une grande inspiration, et se leva de sa chaise. Tous les regards se rivèrent vers elle, instantanément. Ceux d'Heartnett en premier. Il la toisa. Elle se sentit faiblir, mais c'est d'une voix pleine d'assurance malgré ses mains tremblotantes, crispées sur le rebord de son bureau, qu'elle répondit:

-Je me permets de vous expliquer, en tant que préfète. Lux Potter vient de perdre un membre de sa famille, Mr Heartnett.

-Je sais cela, Londubat, répliqua Heartnett, en esquissant un mouvement impatient du poignet,la question était «Où est Potter?». L'enterrement n'a pas déjà lieu à ce que je sache!

Gabriella leva ses yeux vers Terry, se demandant de quelle façon, elle allait s'en sortir. Elle ressentait d'ors et déjà une forte animosité envers son nouveau professeur…

-Enfin…professeur, bégaya Terry,le professeur Dumbledore l'a déjà excusé…lorsqu'on perd un membre de sa famille…on arrive rarement à trouver le courage d'assister aux cours…

-Oh. Je vois, répondit Heartnett en se reculant et en s'asseyant sur son bureau, croisant les bras et toisant la jeune préfète, donc, si je vais à l'infirmerie, j'y trouverai Potter et une infirmière m'expliquant que l'état de Potter était tel qu'elle redoutait qu'elle se jetasse du haut de l'infirmerie et qu'elle est présentement soignée pour dépression?

Terry se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait au même titre que Sarah, Gabriella et les amis de Lux (les garçons) que Lux n'était PAS à l'infirmerie. Elle avait juste séché les cours.

-Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas? En tant que préfète, vous devriez vous en être assurée avant de l'excuser, non?

-Je…elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie…

Inutile de faire déplacer leur professeur et d'attiser sa colère. La veine de sa tempe palpitait déjà dangereusement.

-Oh. Je vois. Où est-elle alors? Si je me rends dans le dortoir féminin numéro seize, je tomberai sûrement sur une Potter endormie à force de s'être vidée de ses larmes? Ou bien les veines tranchées, que sais-je? Son état semble si grave…

Terry sentit la sensation bien connue du sang qui s'enflamme et vient vous bourdonner dans les oreilles, s'emparer d'elle en entendant ce type ridiculiser Lux qui venait de subir un choque, devant toute la classe.

Heartnett s'approcha de son bureau à grande enjambée, et s'appuya sur le rebord du bureau, approchant son visage de celui de Terry qui avait les yeux résolument baissés sur ses mains qui agrippaient fermement le rebord qui faisait face à celui d'Heartnett. Elle avait l'impression qu'un de ses ongles allait se briser sur le bois.

-Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'en tant que préfète vous ne savez pas où une de vos camarades est partie, alors que le château est sous surveillance, et que vous avez l'audace de la défendre?

Terry ne répondit rien.

-Où est-elle Londubat?

-Je…je n'en sais rien…

-Parfait! Eh bien, je m'en vais avertir la directrice de votre maison ainsi que le directeur de l'école, histoire qu'ils retrouvent cette insolente. Quand à vous, Londubat, rendez-vous utile, et surveillez cette classe le temps que j'aille consulter ma collègue. Et pour votre manque d'application dans votre travail, vingt points sont retirés à Gryffondor. Une préfète doit savoir ce qu'on lui demande. Et encore moins défendre les fautifs.

Il s'éloigna et consulta son agenda. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un beau sourire doucereux.

-James Edward Potter, doit savoir, lui, où se trouve sa sœur. Et quelle chance! Il a Métamorphose. Londubat, si quand je reviens il y a un infime, minime problème, c'est vingt points en moins, supplémentaires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est avec consternation que Sirius Black regardait son meilleur ami qui suçait depuis le début du cours une Plumensucre, d'un air absent. Il fixait la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et pourtant! McGonagall ne disait rien. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés en cours, elle n'avait pas pu cacher la stupéfaction qui s'était inscrite sur son visage. Puis, elle leur avait demandé de faire une interrogation écrite, histoire de voir de combien ils avaient régressés au cours des vacances.

Tous avaient protestés, Sirius le premier. Premier jour de cours, première heure de cours, et interrogation! Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes que les plumes grattaient les parchemins et que des soupirs d'énervement se faisaient entendre. Vingt minutes que James regardait par la fenêtre en suçotant sa plume.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin de son meilleur ami. Elle était vierge de toute écriture. Pas même un «James. E. Potter. Gryffondor. Septième année». Pas même un «Examen de métamorphose. 1». Rien.

Sirius déchira un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait en rab et écrivit dessus, à l'encre visible uniquement pour la personne concernée «ça va aller? Tu préfères pas sortir de cours?». Il le fit voleter entre leurs deux bureaux, et le papier s'écrasa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. James le prit, le déplia, le lut, et se retourna vers Sirius. Il haussa les épaules et repartit dans son monde.

Sirius soupira. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus? Il pensait à Lux. Il se demandait où elle était. James ne le lui avait pas dit; pourtant, il le savait, il avait la carte du Maraudeur sur lui. Il ne savait que trop bien les liens qui avaient unis James et Lux à la femme qui les avaient élevés. Il avait envie de la voir.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Intérieur cette fois. Tout ceci était nouveau. Trop nouveau. Tout était allé trop vite. En deux mois, il avait soudain trouvé la sœur de son meilleur ami, particulièrement attirante. De part son inaccessibilité, elle n'en était que plus tentante. A partir du moment où il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, elle avait occupait une place de choix dans ses fantasmes. La tentation incarnée. La seule qu'il ne pourrait avoir, alors qu'il rêvait d'elle la nuit dans des positions des plus sauvages.

Il ne lui avait pas fallut bien longtemps pour craquer, et se retrouver avec elle. Après, il avait commencé à paniquer, à ne pas vouloir aller trop vite, car, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, il ne se sentait pas vraiment «avecelle». Il pouvait encore faire marche arrière. L'irréparable ne s'était pas encore produit. Mais il n'était qu'un homme, et il avait cédé déjà par deux fois à ses pulsions.

Alors il s'était éloigné d'elle, et les malentendus s'étaient enchaînés. En très peu de temps, il avait ressentit un manque. Il avait besoin de la voir. Et ça l'étonnait lui-même. Lux n'était pas un canon. Pourtant, plus le temps passait plus il la trouvait belle et désirable, alors qu'avant, elle n'était qu'une fille banale, la sœur de son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas besoin d'être belle. Côté caractère, elle n'était même pas docile et séductrice, plutôt du genre garçon-manqué qui manque cruellement d'expérience et qui est encore plus jalouse que son ex, Leslie Turner! Mais elle ne quittait plus ses pensées dès qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

Puis, quand il avait fini par la retrouver, ça avait été comme s'il venait de retrouver une partie de son corps qu'on lui avait arraché. Il se saisit à son tour d'une Plumensucre et entreprit de la mordiller nerveusement. C'était trop nouveau. Trop rapide. Et il y avait bien trop de problème. Mais il se sentait bien avec elle.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir les autres filles le regarder d'un peu trop près. Mais il était comme ça, il avait besoin de plaire, elle le savait. Et il plaisait aux filles, il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'elles lui tombent dans les bras; elles étaient toujours toutes venues d'elles-mêmes. Puis, elle sortait encore avec Teddy, et ça l'énervait plus que nécessaire. Et ensuite, il y avait James qui allait l'étriper quand il saurait.

Bientôt, ils feraient l'amour. Il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir éternellement. Presque deux mois d'abstinence déjà. Il n'avait jamais attendu aussi longtemps, même si Lux et lui étaient allés loin. Lux était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir, avant. Avec sa bouille d'enfant et ses beaux cheveux ondulés, elle ressemblait à une enfant qui avait envie d'être cajolée et qui avait l'habitude d'être gâtée et câlinée. Maintenant, il la considérait souvent encore comme une enfant à qui il avait envie de faire des câlins, et à la fois comme une femme qu'il avait envie de renverser sur la table et de la prendre dessus sauvagement.

Lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, et il regarda instantanément vers James. Un sourire désabusé se forma sur son visage. Que dirait-il s'il savait à quoi il pensait?

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup fulgurant. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de faire une entrée aussi fracassante. Traversait d'un bon pas la salle, Alphonse Heartnett leur tout nouveau professeur de DCFM…qui n'avait pas l'air très commode. Et il ne se trompait pas.

Sirius reposa ses yeux sur la directrice des Gryffondors qui regardait d'un mauvais œil Heartnett qui s'avançait vers elle à grandes enjambées.

-Professeur Heartnett, fit-elle de sa voix sèche, je suis entrain de travailler et mes élèves sont en examens, mais je vous en pris, parlez.

Même James avait quitté la fenêtre des yeux. Il regardait Heartnett comme tous les autres élèves.

-Il me manque une élève.

Le professeur McGonagall haussa un sourcil et James échangea un regard avec Sirius tandis que Remus se retourna vers eux, posant la question muette, à laquelle James répondit par un acquiescement.

-Lux Félicia Potter est absente de mon cours, dit Heartnett devant toute la classe.

McGonagall tiqua, et attendit un peu avant de répondre.

-Comme vous l'avez cité dans le nom de Miss Potter, Alphonse, répondit-elle, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Félicia Potter est décédée hier soir. Il est donc excusable que…

-Qu'elle ne soit pas en cours? Qu'elle ne soit ni à l'infirmerie ni dans les dortoirs?

-Allons…elle est peut-être sortie dans le parc…

-Il pleut des cordes, Minerva! De plus, les Aurors ne laissent sortir personne en dehors des heures de sorties. Ce qui veut dire, très chère, que votre élève s'est tout bonnement volatilisée. Et si les dires de votre ami Dumbledore sont véridiques, vous avez de quoi vous alarmez. Vous tenez réellement à retrouver la petite dans le même état que sa grand-mère?

James eut la subite image du corps mutilés et massacré de sa grand-mère, publiée en première page sur la Gazette du sorcier. Puis, son corps fut remplacé par celui de Lux, mutilée, méconnaissable. Un œil arraché et l'autre agrandit d'effroi. Il sentit son estomac se retourner, et, sans plus attendre, se leva de sa chaise et se rua dehors, en direction des toilettes. Sirius amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais:

-Vous restez assis, Black! Il n'a pas besoin de vous pour vomir ses trippes! Aboya Heartnett en s'avançant vers leurs deux places au fond.

Il regarda le parchemin vierge de James et le brandit sous le nez de McGonagall.

-Hum! Fit-il, voyez! L'examen a commencé depuis quoi? Une demi-heure et ce gosse n'a même pas daigné écrire son nom! Vous faîtes preuve d'une autorité…renversante, Minerva.

-Nous reprendrons cette discussion en privée, Alphonse, répondit McGonagall en le fusillant du regard, une voix encore plus sèche pour peu que c'eût été possible.

-Et que faîtes-vous de la fille Potter? Reprit Heartnett d'un ton arrogant.

-Je…

La porte se rouvrit et James revint en classe, avec son air habituel, seul sa pâleur le différenciait des jours habituels. Il alla s'asseoir et leva ses yeux chocolat vers Heartnett.

-Ma sœur est en lieu sûr et elle va bien, déclara-t-il posément.

-Aha! Claironna Heartnett. Vous sachez donc où est cette insolente! Crachez le morceau, Potter!

James lui fit un grand sourire d'hypocrite, et Sirius se sentit soulagé de retrouver enfin son ami.

-Vous pouvez retirer tout ses points à Gryffondor, me mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai l'habitude que je ne vous dirai pas où est ma sœur.

-La même arrogance que votre dégénéré de père, grogna Heartnett près de James, et le renvoi? Vous quitteriez Poudlard pour une raison aussi stupide?

-Taisez-vous! Ça suffit! Les interrompit McGonagall, toute cette histoire est de MON ressort, professeur! Lux Potter est une élève de ma maison, et je m'en occupe! Ne vous en déplaise!

-Ah vous croyez ça? Répliqua Heartnett, bien! Très bien! Retrouvez cette fille, Minerva! Puis, JE prendrai mes dispositions!

Il repartit en claquant la porte. Tous se regardèrent et les conversations commencèrent à fuser, chacun commentant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il était tellement rare que quelqu'un ose défier leur professeur de métamorphose de la sorte! Et surtout, qu'elle s'énerve en leur présence!

-Maintenant, retournez à votre travail, dit-elle simplement.

Alors tous se turent. Et ils reprirent leur travail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**POV habituel. (Lux).**

57. 58. 59. 12h.

Les yeux à demi-clos, je regardai la lumière crée par ma baguette qui indiquait l'heure. Ça y est. Il était midi, et cela faisait précisément quatre heures que j'avais quitté le château et étais venu me réfugier ici.

C'était bien, je trouvais. Un «lit» au fond de la pièce, en dessous des poutres. C'était plutôt un gros matelas miteux recouvert de coussins et de grosses couvertures moelleuses. Rien de luxueux. Rien de spécialement beau. Je regardai le petit sofa tout aussi ringard qui se trouvait devant la cheminée vide.

J'avais du mal à m'imaginer Remus ici, déchaîné une fois par fois.

Honnêtement…qui aurait pensé à venir me chercher ici? Dans la Cabane Hurlante? D'ailleurs, je me demandai encore pourquoi on appelait cet endroit «Cabane»? C'était une vraie maison, oui! Rien de très petit! Escalier…pièces miteuses, couloirs sombres…et enfin cette pièce qui servait apparemment de séjour et de chambre.

Mais c'était ici que j'étais venue me réfugier. Loin de l'école, loin des élèves, loin de professeurs…loin de tout. Je ne voulais pas recevoir le courriel de ma mère m'annonçant elle-même la mort de Félicia Potter, parce que mon père, trop anéantit, n'aura pas pu le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me communique la date de l'enterrement.

J'avais pas non plus envie que Teddy me serre dans ses bras et essaie de m'embrasser, en me disant un truc du genre «chut, c'est bon, je suis là». En pensant à cela, je sentis les sanglots me remonter dans ma gorge et m'étouffer. J'écrasai mon visage contre un oreiller pour étouffer mes pleurs. Ça me dérangeait moi-même de les entendre. La seule chose que j'avais envie, c'était de voir mon frère et Sirius.

Je voulais que James fasse comme quand j'étais petite, qu'il me serre contre lui et me berce,jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme contre lui, ici-même dans cette petite pièce qui aurait été conviviale avec un feu dans la cheminée, de la lumière et des gens. On aurait dormis ensemble comme on le faisait quand on était gosse. Comme je le faisais quand j'avais peur du tonnerre ou qu'on venait de regarder un film moldu qui faisait peur.

Je souris à travers mes larmes. Une fois, alors que j'avais douze ans, Sirius avait ramené à la maison, à l'époque de noël, un film d'horreur, car il avait entendu dire que ça faisait tomber toutes les filles. Alors, on l'avait regardé un soir où mes parents devaient sortir, pour qu'ils ne nous empêchent pas de les regarder, eux qui était tant contre ces films violents et «traumatisant». On l'avait regardé jusqu'au bout, et James m'avait serré fort tout le long du film, car je m'étais mise à trembler. La nuit venue, j'étais allée dormir avec lui et avais aussi réclamé Sirius.

On avait dormis tous les trois, étroitement enlacés.

J'avais tellement envie de voir Sirius, aussi! Je regrettai presque qu'il n'ait pas aussi séché les cours pour venir me voir, pour me serrer, m'embrasser, me caresser…

Quand je pense que j'avais peur que James découvre ma relation avec Sirius…ou celle avec Teddy…ça n'aurait pas pu être ça?! Au lieu d'une mort!

J'entendis la porte grincer, et des pas se rapprocher, faisant craquer le vieux parquet de la pièce. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux, voulant à tout prix qu'on croie que je dorme. Une masse s'effondra à côté de moi, et une main me caressa les cheveux, les paupières rougies. Je reconnu la main ferme de James. Je ne doutai pas qu'il sache où j'étais. Il avait la carte du Maraudeur…

Il poussa un soupir, et s'étendit à côté de moi. Je maintenais mes yeux fermés, sans trop forcer sur les paupières non plus, ça n'aurait pas fait vrai du tout.

-Elle dort? Demanda une voix derrière James que j'identifiais comme celle de Remus.

-Ouais, répondit James.

-Elle a beaucoup pleuré?

-Ouais, répéta James en effleurant les traces qu'avaient creusées mes larmes sur mon visage.

-Je suis d'avis qu'on la laisse se reposer…souffla Remus, et qu'on repasse après les cours…

James poussa un profond soupir et sa main quitta mon visage.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie? Insista gentiment Remus en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit.

-Heartnett va suffisamment nous sacquer sans que je sèche, moi aussi, coupa James d'un ton sans réplique.

-T'as sans doute raison, admit Remus. Allez…viens, on va rentrer avant qu'on remarque notre absence…Sirius ne va pas pouvoir se tenir tranquille, tout seul encore bien longtemps…

-Il a pas l'air d'avoir le moral, tu trouves pas?

-Ben…il aimait bien Félicia, lui-aussi. La nouvelle l'a attrister…

-Non, on dirait qu'il y a autre chose…dit James d'une voix pensive.

-Comme? Releva Remus.

Ça doit avoir un rapport avec sa famille, tu crois pas? Déjà ce matin, il avait pas reçu une lettre?

-Si.

-De qui?

-Andr.oméda, la sœur aînée de Bellatrix & Narcissa Black.

-Mhm…et elle disait quoi cette lettre?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache?!

Le poids de James quitta le lit, suivit de près par celui de Remus. Leurs voix commencèrent peu à peu à s'éloigner, tout en restant toujours audibles.

-T'aurai pas dû laisser un mot à Lux pour qu'elle sache quand elle se réveille, qu'on est passé et qu'on la raccompagnera nous, au château après les cours?

-T'inquiète, rigola James.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-J'ai une eau de Cologne assez forte, et Lux a les narines les plus sensibles que j'aie jamais vu. Tu peux pas la prendre par surprise, elle te sent. Un vrai clébard!

-Putain, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand elle sera enceinte!

-Ah, ne parle pas de ça! Ce jour arrivera le plus tard possible. Si tard que ce sera mes enfants à moi les parrains et marraines de ses gosses!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-…ux…Lux?

-Mhm? Grognai-je en chassant la main qui me secouait doucement.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour cogner mon crâne contre les lunettes de mon frère qui râla. Etonnée de le voir déjà de retour, je tournai vivement la tête vers ma baguette qui projetait l'heure.

17h. je soupirai et me massai les tempes pour faire fuir le mal de tête qui m'assaillait.

-James? Balbutiai-je, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Bon, c'était pour la forme vu que je savais qu'il allait revenir me chercher. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et me dévissai la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir Remus. Mon cœur fit un bond vertigineux dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il vit, à la place du beau préfet, mon ténébreux à moi.

-Sirius, murmurai-je avec un sourire ravi.

Il s'assit à son tour sur le lit, à côté de James, et plongea ses yeux gris dans les miens. Fascinée, je gardai ce contact pour me fondre dedans. James ne sembla rien remarquer ça ne dura qu'un temps.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu inquiet en prenant garde à ne pas me toucher.

-Ça va, répondis-je.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire que j'avais dormi tout ce temps. Je levai les yeux vers mon frère.Teint de mort, cheveux sales, air déprimé accroché au visage, uniforme froissé…il avait franchement pas l'air bien. Je tournai les yeux vers Sirius et fus choquée par son expression. James avait raison. Quelque chose clochait. Il avait son expression noire sur le visage, héritage des Black. Et je doutais que c'était la mort de Grand-mère qui le mette dans cet état-là.

-On va rentrer, dit James. Remus fait diversion. Prend ma cape, Lux, il pleut beaucoup.

Sans mot dire, toujours sous le choc, je pris sa cape qu'il venait d'ôter et me tendait, et l'enfilai. James se leva et me mit debout. Debout devant moi et me dominant de son mètre quatre-vingt, il rabattit sur ma tête la capuche et me l'attacha.

On sortit du salon, et marchâmes le long des couloirs et des escaliers, jusqu'à sortir, un à un par le Saule Cogneur. James nous recouvrit vite de sa cape d'invisibilité, avant que les Aurors postés devant le château nous remarquent, et je fus très heureuse d'avoir mis la cape de mon frère. Il faisait un froid glacial. Incroyable pour un 2 Septembre. Horrible. De plus, un rideau de pluie tombait et vous inondait en un rien de temps.

Ainsi, nous passâmes par un passage secret, situé dans un arbre aux orées de la forêt interdite. C'était un sombre couloir humide et étroit qui donnait sur le couloir du dernier étage. J'eu beaucoup de mal à monter tous les escaliers. Lorsque je vis le derrière du tableau de Godric Gryffondor, je fus extrêmement soulagé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, j'étais à bout de souffle. Evidemment, James et Sirius en bon sportifs qu'ils étaient n'avaient eu aucun problème. S'ils n'avaient pas été d'humeur si sombres, ils m'auraient charrié à coup sûrs.

Nous sortîmes donc par le tableau pivotant de Godric Gryffondor, situé au dernier étage. Je regardai autour de moi, presque étonnée de revoir le château. Le couloir était vide. Complètement désert.

-Allez, fit James, faut descendre, maintenant. On rentre direct à la tour.

-Descendre? Gémis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains, tu déconnes? Après tout ce qu'on vient de monter?

-Allez, insista James, c'est moins fatiguant de descendre.

Alors, ils me firent descendre encore tous les étages qui nous séparaient de la tour des Gryffondors. James ôta sa cape avant de prendre le couloir menant à la tour. En nous voyant arrivé, la Grosse Dame, qui prenait le thé avec son amie, Violette,

-Où étiez-vous? Interrogea-t-elle en ouvrant ses yeux ronds de curieuse, les professeurs ont été clair! En dehors des heures de cours, personnes dans les couloirs, excepté ceux qui appartiennent à un club, qui vont à la bibliothèque, au terrain de Quidditch ou en retenue. Vous avez déjà été mis en retenue?

-Plume-en-sucre, coupa Sirius d'un ton agacé.

-Ça va…bougonna-t-elle en pivotant pour nous ouvrir le passage.

Tout sembla se figer au moment où nous entrâmes. Les éternels joueurs d'échecs cessèrent de jouer, pions en main, les groupes des fashion girls, arrêtèrent de parler de leur dernier vernis à ongle, les bellâtres tombeurs de filles, laissèrent tomber leur conversation concernant les dernières filles qu'ils avaient mises dans leur lit, les sérieux interrompirent leurs devoirs, les autres de discuter vivement. Ils nous contemplèrent tous avec des yeux ronds. Enfin, c'était surtout moi qu'ils regardaient. Puis, ils reprirent leur activité, comme de rien n'était, en commentant notre retour.

-Viens, dit James en m'ôtant sa cape mouillée des épaules.

Il me guida jusqu'à leur canapé officiel, où étaient en train de batifoler Peter et Eva Bellmond, sa copine. En nous voyant arriver, ils se séparèrent, la main de Peter toujours autour des épaules d'Eva, et la main de celle-ci, toujours sur la cuisse du jeune garçon.

Ça y est? Murmura Peter, Lux, ça va un peu mieux?

-Oui, merci Pete, répondis-je en me résignant il était le premier à s'enquérir de mon état et ne serait certainement pas le dernier.

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse, ajouta-t-il en regardant James cette fois, tuer une personne âgée sans défense.

-Je suis profondément désolée, Lux, intervint Eva Bellmond ne me couvant d'un regard compatissant.

-Merci, répétai-je.

-Luuuuuuuux!

Ouille.

Une tornade brune se jeta sur moi. Le souffle d'abord coupée, je pris le temps d'être étonné par tant d'engouement de la part de Sarah, avant de refermer mes mains sur son dos et de répondre à son étreinte à la fois comique et désespérée.

-T'étais passé où pauvre imbécile? Dit-elle le nez dans mes cheveux.

-Euh…c'est compliqué, marmonnai-je.

Elle me lâcha et m'examina de ses yeux bleus, ses mains agrippant mes épaules.

-Teddy, Samy, Nathan & Oli ne te quittent pas des yeux depuis que tu es entré. On a tes devoirs, ils sont dans le dortoir. Terry & Gaby y sont aussi, elles font leurs devoirs. J'attendais ton retour.

Je vis soudain, Lily Evans descendre de son dortoir, suivie de près, par Katleen Smith, tel un caniche. Katleen Smith rejeta ses magnifiques cheveux blonds en arrière, et, nous apercevant, amena son petit cul de bonasse jusqu'à nous pour se poster devant moi. Elle m'adressa un regard empli de pitié écœurant.

-Oh Lux, fit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix, je tenais à te présenter toutes mes condoléances pour le drame qui a frappé votre famille.

Je restai sur le cul. Comment cette petite allumeuse qui se servait de mon frère pour avoir MON petit ami, pouvait-elle avoir la prétention de venir me voir, de me lécher le cul de la sorte, pour se faire accepter par notre groupe?

-Félicia Potter était une femme tellement formidable. Si tu as besoin de qui que se soit pour parler, Lux, tu sais, tous mes amis me disent que je suis une bonne oreille…alors surtout, n'hésite pas. Je suis tellement bouleversé par cette nouvelle…

Je restais sans voix devant le culot de cette fille. Elle me dégoûtait tellement que je sentais que j'allais de nouveau pleurer, parce qu'elle me rappelait en plus, qu'avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et ses jambes interminables elle pouvait me prendre Sirius, à moi, qui était là, le teint blafard, les cheveux emmêlés et sales et les yeux rougies.

-Comment tu peux dire que c'était une femme tellement formidable? Finis-je par dire d'une voix tremblante, tu ne la connaissais même pas.

-Je…je voulais dire…en tant que citoyenne sorcière…

Je me levai rapidement, et, suivie de Sarah,je montai dans notre dortoir. Je n'avais franchement pas envie de me disputer avec cette garce, ni de lui laisser le dernier mot…

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le dortoir, Terry et Gaby levèrent la tête, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Elles me donnèrent mes devoirs. Je passai une bonne heure à recopier leurs notes, et Gabriella, qui était une très bonne élève modèle, me laissa copier sur ses devoirs qu'elle avait déjà faits. J'y passai encore une petite heure.

Au bout de deux heures, j'étais exténuée. Je me sentais sale avec mes cheveux à la fois mouillés par la pluie et graisseux, avec mes vêtements tâchés de transpiration. Je filai donc à la salle de bain. Avant que je parte, Terry était descendu dans la salle commune, parler avec Lily Evans qui était aussi préfète. Gaby et Sarah étaient restés en haut, à discuter.

J'étais étonnée que deux filles aussi différentes semblaient apprécier la compagnie l'une de l'autre. Gaby, la sage fille, élève modèle, enfant de moldue, discrète et gentille comme tout, à l'air presque angélique, face à Sarah, dévergondée et élève assez moyenne, à la réputation scandaleuse, et grande gueule.

Je pris un bon bain plein de mousse, et de bulles. J'y restais un moment, et me lavais les cheveux. Une fois bien propre, je sortis du bain, et me séchai en un sort de séchage et entortillai mes cheveux dans une serviette. J'enfilai un slim noir et une robe-pull rouge. Je me maquillai légèrement et m'appliquai une lotion pour la peau. L'instant d'après, je défaisais ma serviette pour me sécher et m'adoucir les cheveux. J'adorai vraiment leur douceur d'après le lavage. Je me chaussais vite avec des talons, et sortais de la salle de bain.

Les filles étaient déjà prêtes, elles étaient tour à tour allées se laver lorsque je faisais mes devoirs. Gaby, toujours discrète, portait un petit pull violet à rayure noir, et un jean's banal. Sarah, toujours flashy, avait opté pour un slim couleur zèbre, un sous-pull noir à manche courte, et des mitaines assortie. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.

-Prête? Fit Sarah en se levant du lit.

-Allez, fis-je, en redressant la tête, j'ai faim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est une sensation très désagréable que celle d'être observée.

Encore plus, lorsque vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout cet intérêt que vous suscitez. Tous me regardaient comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement. Les plus pieux me plaignaient, les pétasses comme Serena, Beverly et Samia me critiquaient encore et toujours elles n'avaient jamais pu me voir et ça ne changerait jamais. Elles disaient que je jouai les martyrs et profitais de l'agitation que créer autour de moi, le décès de ma grand-mère. J'avais envie de massacrer ces filles.

Gabriella était adorable avec moi, comme toujours. Elle réagissait parfaitement comme il fallait. Sans me traiter comme un objet trop délicat, et être mielleuse, mais en restant naturelle. Terry commentait avec ferveur cette affaire, et m'apprit quel genre de photos avaient étés publiées. Sarah ne disait rien. Avec nous, se trouvaient les garçons qui laissaient Terry parler. Samy et Oli intervenaient de temps en temps.

James et ses amis étaient bien plus loin. Et Lily Evans et Katleen Smith, encore plus loin!

-Gaby, fis-je au bout d'un moment, c'est qui le type là-bas?

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu sais pas qui c'est! S'exclama-t-elle, Mr Heartnett, nouveau professeur de DCFM.

-Il est comment?

-Connard et incompétent, grogna Terry.

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir qui c'était? Demanda Gaby en se servant en pomme de terre, tu veux…? Ajouta-t-elle en désignant le plat.

-Non merci. Euh, parce qu'il me regarde depuis tout à l'heure, répondis-je.

-Ah bon, soupira Gaby.

Nous ressortîmes de la Grande Salle vers 20h. James et les maraudeurs venaient tout juste d'en sortir, car, lorsque nous sortîmes, ils étaient à mi-escaliers. J'allais les appeler pour signaler notre présence, lorsqu'une voix m'interpella.

-Une minute, Potter!

La voix claqua. Elle était si autoritaire que je fus étonnée et m'arrêtai d'office.

Je reconnu alors le professeur qui me fixait pendant le repas. Heartnett d'après Gabriella. Je fus d'autant plus étonnée qu'une personne aussi petite ait pu être aussi sèche. Il avança vers moi à grande enjambée, et l'illusion qu'il s'adressait à mon frère disparut. James, Sirius, Remus & Peter s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de l'escalier, nous regardant.

-Vous êtes Lux Félicia Potter, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Heartnett d'une voix glaciale.

-Oui.

-Parfait. Vous allez donc devoir me suivre dans le bureau du directeur.

-Pardon?!

-Vous n'avez pas encore fini avec ça! Aboya James des escaliers, nous en avons déjà discuté! Dumbledore a d'autres chats à fouetter! Il n'y a qu'à vous que l'absence de ma sœur a parût déplacée!

-A moi et au Ministère, Potter, répliqua Heartnett en le toisant, je représente le ministère, Potter. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. Miss Potter, votre comportement d'aujourd'hui a été d'une insolence sans limite.

-D'une insolence sans limite, répétai-je d'un ton hébété, pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Répéta Heartnett comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourquoi! Disparue toute la journée, Merlin sait où, alors que vous étiez tenue d'assister à vos cours! Vous n'êtes pas allé à l'infirmerie, non! Ni retournée à la tour de Gryffondor! Vous étiez introuvable! J'exige savoir où vous avez disparue toute la journée.

-Je…ne comprends pas votre réaction, dis-je sincèrement, je ne suis pas la première élève à faire ça. Lorsqu'une nouvelle comme ça arrive, neuf élèves sur dix sèchent et vont se réfugier quelque part. Et quand moi je le fais, ça se passe comme ça?

-Enfin, Miss Potter, une telle attitude est inadmissible, répliqua Heartnett en me toisant, si de telles réactions ont étés cautionnées dans le passé, c'est un scandale! Maintenant, je répète ma question, Miss Potter, car vous semblez avoir un problème d'élocution: où étiez-vous cet après-midi?

-Professeur, répondis-je d'une voix calme, vous pouvez me coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année que je ne vous le dirai pas.

-Oh, mais ça, c'est clair et net, Miss Potter. Vous êtes déjà en retenue Vendredi soir de cette semaine et de tout le mois pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière une journée entière. Votre attitude et votre refus de me répondre viennent de coûter, au total, cent points à Gryffondor.

Mécaniquement, je tournai la tête vers les sabliers et ne put que constater le vide dans notre sablier…je retournai vers la tête vers Heartnett qui eut un sourire.

-Je demanderai à Minerva de s'occuper de cela, et le directeur saura vous faire dire où vous étiez. Jeunes gens, bonne soirée.

Il passa, la tête haute devant James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, qui le regardèrent monter les marches de l'escalier, médusés. Il finit par disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Je montai jusqu'à James.

-Ce salaud, siffla Terry entre ses dents, déjà en cours, je t'ai défendu, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre!

-Ouais, marmonna James, il a même débarqué chez McGonagall, t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore réparera cette injustice.

-Tu parles, répliquai-je, tu l'as dis toi-même: Dumbledore a d'autres chats à fouetter.

James haussa les épaules. Sirius avait toujours son masque Black. Remus l'air compatissant, et Peter, ennuyé.

-On va y aller, nous, déclara Sarah en me prenant par le bras.

Alors on remonta toutes les quatre à la Tour, alors que les garçons restaient finalement en bas. Vraiment…je me demandai ce qu'avait Sirius. J'avais envie qu'on parle tous les deux. Mais j'avais peur de sa froideur, dès qu'il avait ce masque, il était vraiment un Black. De plus, depuis que nous étions de retour, il m'apparaissait de nouveau…inaccessible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Lux,_

_Comme tu l'as appris aujourd'hui, ta grand-mère est décédée, assassinée par un mage noir, le 1er Septembre. Le corps a été placé en observation, d'après les Aurors, s'il y a une armée qui se lève, ils veulent connaître leurs instruments de tortures. _

_Le corps nous sera rendu Vendredi. L'enterrement aura lieu Samedi. Toi et ton frère viendraient donc, soit Vendredi soir, soit Samedi matin, pour y assister. Nous allons l'enterrer au cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, malgré les protestations de ton père, qui la voulait au panthéon des sorciers et sorcières célèbres, place qui lui avait été proposé, bien sûr, pas au sommet, mais tout de même._

_Ton grand-père est, présentement, au Manoir, en attendant que les recherches et les modifications soient ajoutées au ranch. Les experts cherchent le défaut dans la protection du ranch, qui, tu le sais était très protéger, par des sorts complexes, mis au point par Grand-père. Il va faire installer une nouvelle mesure de sécurité appelée sortilège de Fidelitas. Il essaie de convaincre Dumbledore d'en faire autant pour le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix._

_A Vendredi ou Samedi. Arrange-toi avec James._

_Bisous._

_Maman. _

_Maryline Rose Prewet épouse Potter. _

Cela faisait un moment déjà que j'avais la lettre de ma mère serré dans ma main. Oh, elle était toute froissée et ne ressemblait plus à rien. J'étais dans le dortoir, toujours habillée. Sarah se douchait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Gaby était déjà en pyjama et lisait tranquillement dans son lit, ses beaux cheveux épars un peu partout sur son oreiller.

Terry était à une réunion de préfet. Et moi, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je lisais et relisais cette lettre depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il fallait que je descende, monter cette lettre à James, mais j'avais une grosse flemme.

Je finis par me décider, et partis en disant au revoir à Gaby. Je descendis avec la lettre dans les mains. En haut des marches, j'inspectai la salle commune. Je souris. Comme toujours, ils étaient sur leur canapé officiel. Je marchais jusqu'à eux…et fronçai les sourcils.

Au lieu d'y avoir Sirius assit à côté de James, c'était Katleen Smith. Cette garce. Evidemment, Lily à sa réunion de préfets, la pauvre chérie aurait été toute seule. Finalement…je préfèrerai avoir Lily pour belle-sœur que cette sangsue vivante. Je me demandai vraiment où pouvait être Sirius…

-Hey, Lux, fit James.

-Lis, coupai-je en lui tendant la lettre qui ressemblait maintenant à un vieux chiffon.

Katleen Smith eut le toupet de lire par-dessus l'épaule de James la lettre de notre mère. Les sourcils de ce dernier se fronçaient à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre.

-Fidelitas, c'est quoi? Demanda Smith.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quelle conne…aucune culture générale…parmi les sorts les plus complexes et les plus anciens, figurait le sortilège de Fidelitas. C'était le plus célèbre. Même si à l'époque, on en parlait pas autant qu'en 1980.

-On y va quand? Demandai-je, Vendredi ou Samedi?

-Vendredi, répondit James en souriant, comme ça, tu loupes ta retenue avec Heartnett, et après, on met Maman au courant, et elle va débarquer chez Heartnett pour tout casser.

-Ça fait très gosse à maman, ça, fis-je remarquer en lui rendant son sourire.

-C'est vrai que c'est horriiiible ce qu'il t'a fais, le nouveau prof! Renchérit Smith.

-Et on est aussi des salopiots de gosses de riches, ajouta James en ignorant Smith, et on emmerde le monde! On aime ça!

J'éclatai de rire, et lui laissais la lettre. J'allais me poster devant la cheminée qui avait été allumée (un record à Poudlard, une cheminée allumée un 2 Septembre!). Et la fenêtre juste à côté de la cheminée, me renvoya une image particulière qui fut à l'origine de tout.

Il prenait beaucoup de risques, mais il était là. Assit au bord du lac, son dos me faisant face mais je l'aurai reconnu entre tous. Vraiment...quelque chose n'allait pas…ayant un soudain courage, je retournai vers le canapé, faisais signe à James de me suivre, et je montais avec lui dans son dortoir.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais monter? S'étonna-t-il.

-James, j'aurai besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité, dis-je sans tourner autour du pot.

-Pour quoi faire?

-S'il te plaît, insistai-je.

Il m'étudia de ses yeux chocolat, puis, en poussant un soupir de résignation, alla fouiller dans sa valise. Il en extirpa la magnifique et douce cape. Je la pris et fus une nouvelle fois charmée par son incroyable texture soyeuse. Presque comme de l'eau.

-Merci, murmurai-je en m'en enveloppant.

Nous redescendîmes et, avant que je ne parte, j'entendis Smith demander à James:

-Ben…elle est où ta sœur?

-Ben, repartie dans son dortoir!

-Ah bon? J'ai rien vu, moi!

-Ouais, mais en même temps, tu vois pas grand-chose, plaisanta mon frère.

Quelle conne. Elle gobait vraiment tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A mesure que j'approchai…j'avais peur. J'appréhendais. Peur de retrouver Black et non Sirius. Mais si j'avais la prétention de l'aimer, je pouvais aussi aimer Black et pas seulement Sirius, non? Je baissai mes yeux vers mes mains pour constater leur tremblement.

J'avais peur. Si peur.

Mon pouls s'accéléra lorsque je reconnu sa silhouette. Il se dessinait dans l'obscurité, a demie allongé au bord du lac, se retenant sur ses coudes. Il portait encore son uniforme, au vu de sa cravate. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rabattus son visage avec élégance, par le vent.

On aurait dit un mannequin…je me sentis une nouvelle fois toute petite à côté de lui…

Je m'approchai davantage, et il leva la tête vers moi en m'entendant approcher.

Pas un sourire. Pas une parole.

Rien.

Il se redressa et s'assit.

-Salut, fis-je pour rompre le silence de plomb.

-Salut, répondit-il.

-Ça va? Fis-je.

-Ouais.

Je n'aimai vraiment pas qu'il soit aussi froid avec moi. Un «et toi» ça l'aurait tué?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien.

-T'en es sûr?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire? Parce que j'ai eu une sale journée ou vraiment parce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour te confier?

Il me regarda, étrangement. J'étais moi-même étonnée d'avoir répondue cela au tac au tac.

-C'est…compliqué…

Cette fois, j'en étais sûr. Ça avait bel et bien un rapport avec les Black.

-Et…tu le prendrais mal…

Je sentis mon estomac se serrer en entendant ça. Un rapport avec les Black, vraiment? Ou avec notre relation? Je remarquai un morceau de papier froissé entre ses mains.

-Je peux? Dis-je en désignant le parchemin, et en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il haussa les épaules et relâcha son emprise sur le papier, me le tendant. Je le pris dans mes mains, et le dépliai. C'était une lettre à en voir la mise en page. Dessus, dansait une très belle écriture qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle très net et calligraphique de Sirius.

_Cher cousin,_

_Je sais que tu viens tout juste d'entamer ta dernière année à Poudlard. C'est aussi pour ça que je m'apprête à te communiquer cette information._

_Je sais de source sûre, que tes parents se sont décidés cet été à enrôler ton frère dans ce groupe de personne, partisans de celui qui se fait appelé Lord Voldemort. Je sais aussi que seul toi peux en parler à ton frère. D'après mes «sources sûres», il doit se faire marquer, par un sortilège très puissant et très douloureux, consistant à tatouer le bras d'une marque morbide, qui servirait aux partisans de se reconnaître entre eux. _

_Regulus étant ton frère, je tenais à te tenir au courant. Agis comme bon te semble. _

_Bien affectueusement._

_Androméda._

Je relâchai la lettre toute froissée, terrassée par l'effroi. Le frère de Sirius, rejoindre les mages noirs? Je savais que sa famille était une de ces anciennes familles de sang-pur, très axés sur le sang toujours pur mais rejoindre ces malades que j'avais vu sur le chemin de Traverse…ces malades qui avait assassiné ma propre grand-mère…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Begayai-je.

-J'en sais rien. C'est quand même mon frère.

Il récupéra la lettre pour se remettre à la serrer dans sa main.

-Qui est cette source sûre que cite ta cousine?

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était évident.

-Narcissa, sans aucun doute. Elle a épousé Lucius Malfoy, et tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que les Malfoy sont des gens aussi étroits et arrogants que les Black. De plus, je l'ai assez connu pour affirmer qu'il s'intéressait de très prêt à la magie noire. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait rejoint les mages noirs. Déjà y a quelques années, aux fiançailles de ma cousine, Abraxas, son père, et lui-même vantait la cause de ce Voldemort. Et mes parents s'extasiaient à l'idée que les moldus puissent réellement être radié de la planète.

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa cape, et lança un incendio à la lettre qui s'enflamma. Il la regarda brûler sur le sol, de ses yeux sombres et tristes.

-C'est pour ça que je me suis cassé, reprit-il, quand j'ai vu qu'ils n'étaient pas juste froids et insensibles. Quand j'ai vu qu'ils n'avaient pas juste les idées étroites. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que c'était des malades…des partisans de ce monstre…je me suis enfui. Sauf que mon frère est un digne Serpentard, et est trop lâche pour partir.

Il poussa un peu la lettre enflammée avec le bout de sa baguette et quelques bouts noirs se détachèrent pour échouer par terre.

-Ma mère lui a donné toute son affection, il était sa fierté. Le plus petit, le préféré. Sauf qu'elle lui en demandait trop. Et il venait se réfugier chez moi. Il me tapait sur les nerfs, mais il venait me voir quand il craquait, qu'il en pouvait plus de toute la pression que Mère lui mettait dessus. Malgré toute la jalousie que j'éprouvai à son encontre, c'était mon petit frère, et son besoin d'être protégé me prouvait que je comptais pour quelqu'un.

Je détachais mes yeux de lui, pour regarder à mon tour la lettre qui finissait de brûler, la flamme qui n'était plus qu'une étincelle.

-Puis, je suis allé à Gryffondor, poursuivit-il, il est resté une année entière avec notre mère. Elle lui a bourré le crâne. Du coup, quand je suis rentré, j'étais le traître à son sang, le sale bâtard. La honte de la famille. Et plus il restait seul avec cette folle, plus il gobait ce qu'elle lui disait. Il a été envoyé à Serpentard, est entrain dans la jet des Sang-pur, et s'est condamné.

Il eut un sourire désabusé et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

-J'aimerai qu'il revienne comme quand il était gosse. Pleurer chez son grand frère. Sauf qu'il le fera plus jamais. Par fierté, peur ou dégoût, j'en sais rien.

Je l'enlaçai, collant ma poitrine contre son dos, et passant mes bras, autour de son cou, les laissant retomber sur son torse. Je nichai mon visage dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Pas par dégoût, murmurai-je, fierté peut-être, ce ne serait pas ton frère pour rien. Il a quinze ans, il doit plus avoir peur qu'autre chose…

Il cala sa tête contre moi, et sa main gauche remonta pour entrelacer ses doigts aux miens.

-Je t'aime… soufflai-je.

Sirius se retourna complètement et me regarda longuement. Il caressa mes cheveux, prenant entre ses doigts deux boucles châtaines claires et les caressa avec son pouce. Il fit courir le dos de sa main sur ma joue dans un touché cashmere. Puis, aussi soudain que ça puisse paraître, il enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine, entourant ma taille de ses bras. D'abord étonnée par un tel geste de sa part, j'entrepris de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, les faisant glisser entre mes doigts, mes yeux hypnotisés par leur beauté, et mes sens enivrés par leur douceur. J'aimai son visage enfoui contre mes seins. Ça n'avait rien d'érotique. Rien d'excitant.

Mais c'était toujours moi, la fragile, qui me faisait choyée et câlinait. Alors, qu'en cet instant, les rôles étaient inversés. J'avais presque envie d'être maternelle avec lui, de le câlinai, le rassurer, l'endormir Je n'imaginais franchement pas le grand Sirius Black comme un enfant perdu.

Je l'aimai, je l'aimai, je l'aimai.

Je n'arrivai pas à réaliser ce que je venais de lui dire. Et pour tout dire, je m'en fichai un peu.

Il redressa la tête, et ses lèvres commencèrent à chercher avidement les miennes. Ça n'était pas pour le plaisir du baiser. C'était un baiser désespéré. Le besoin d'embrasser. Comme un besoin incontrôlable.

Je posais mes paumes sur ses joues, pour approfondir le baiser. Il commença à suçoter ma lèvre inférieure et je lui offrais l'accès à ma bouche. J'accueillis sa langue avec un léger gémissement étouffé, et la caressai avec langueur. Il se mit à genou, et fut d'un coup, plus grand que moi. Il me prit par les épaules, et j'ouvrai totalement la bouche pour sentir sa langue le plus possible, jouer avec la mienne et explorer ma bouche.

J'avais également ce besoin. Ce besoin de tout oublier, dans la tendresse de l'être aimé. A peine le baiser achevé; je repris possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement, ne me contentant plus du tout de ses lèvres sur les miennes, cherchant encore et toujours sa langue que je suçotais, caressai, entraînais dans une danse langoureuse. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, et me collai entièrement contre lui, écrasant mes seins contre son torse de mâle, dur et ferme. Une de ses mains remonta sous mon pull et commença à me caresser lascivement le dos. L'autre me touchait tranquillement les cheveux. Mais je trouvais ce geste très apaisant.

Il cessa de m'embrasser et je poussai un grognement de protestation, mais il me fit taire, en commençant à picorer doucement la peau de mon cou, qu'il venait de dégager de mon sous-pull. La main qui me caressée le dos, passa à l'avant et il l'insinua sur mon ventre. Mon souffle se coupa, et je ne savais plus sur quoi me concentrer. Ses dents qui mordillées agréablement la peau sensible de mon cou ou sa main qui remontait avec une lenteur insupportable vers ma poitrine?

Il arriva jusqu'à un de mes seins, qu'il prit dans sa paume. Je gémis immédiatement, tant j'avais attendu qu'il me touche enfin. Il remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser fort. Sans langue, il pressa juste très fort ses lèvres contre les miennes, et, ensuite, caressa lentement mes lèvres des siennes sans jamais poser sa bouche sur la mienne.

-Je suis bien avec toi, souffla-t-il contre mon visage, l'odeur de son haleine me faisant défaillir.

Ses lèvres reprirent possession des miennes pour un fougueux baiser. Il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche avec férocité, et je gardai la bouche ouverte, l'embrassa à pleine-bouche. Je faisais jouer mes doigts sur sa nuque, insinuant une main sous son col, pour mieux sentir sa peau, un peu humide de transpiration.

Sa paume commençait à bouger sur mon sein, et le malaxait doucement. C'était agréable sans me faire gémir très fort.

-Viens, murmura-t-il en me lâchant et me redressant.

Alors je vins. Je l'aurai suivi jusqu'au bout du monde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On s'aime.

Nous étions retournés dans la Cabane Hurlante. Porte fermée à double tour. Carte du Maraudeur étalée sur la table en bois, au cas où quelqu'un nous espionnerait. On avait pas cessé de s'embrasser tout le long de notre chemin sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Ses lèvres se refermaient sur ma bouche, au détour d'un couloir, et je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur, à répondre avidement à son baiser, mains fixées sur ses joues douce comme un pétale, histoire d'avoir son visage complètement soudé au mien.

A peine arrivé dans le salon dans lequel je m'étais réfugié la journée, il avait pensé à allumer la cheminée, parce qu'il faut le dire, il faisait assez frais, et s'était de nouveau jeté sur moi. J'avais répondu avec la même passion désespérée à tous ses attouchements.

Peut-être parce que nous avions tout les deux besoin de réconfort, l'un de l'autre. Parce qu'il venait d'apprendre que son frère était irrémédiablement condamné, et que je venais de prendre la femme qui comptait le plus à mes yeux avec ma mère.

J'étais dans ses bras, et je savais d'ors et déjà que c'était ce soir-là que l'on ferait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois. Il s'était assit sur le lit, et m'avait déshabillé, debout, devant lui, entre ses jambes écartées. Il m'ôta la robe-pull rouge que je portai et l'envoya sur le canapé miteux qui était devant la cheminée. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait la brûler. Il défit en moins de deux mon soutien-gorge.

L'expérience.

Aussitôt, il s'était attaqué à ma gorge, et ses baisers papillons me chatouillaient. J'avais penché la tête pour effacer ce chatouillement et il avait eu l'air de trouver ça excitant, parce que, tout de suite après, ses mains encerclaient mes seins.

Je soupirai fort. Partagée entre le délice d'avoir ses mains sur moi, sur ces zones si érogènes. Et le contentement de l'avoir lui. Lui, qui me touchait, qui me possédait. Lui, et pas seulement ses caresses.

Il picora ci et là, mon cou, me faisant rire et soupirai de plaisir à la fois. Il remontait souvent sur mon visage pour m'embrasser, les joues, les lèvres, les paupières, tout y passait. Pendant qu'il faisait tout ça, il malaxait habilement mes seins. Faisait jouer les mamelons entre deux de ses doigts qui me caressaient les seins.

J'avais envie. Trop envie. Ce n'était pas seulement une excitation. Une pulsion sexuelle. C'était une pulsion humaine. Le besoin désespéré de ne faire qu'un avec cette personne si spéciale à vos yeux.

Sa langue happa la pointe de mon sein, et il se mit à la sucer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Doucement, toujours, très tendrement. Je sentais des ondes de plaisir déferlaient en moi, à chaque happement. Il caressait la pointe qui durcissait de plus en plus.

-Sirius, soupirais-je d'innombrable fois sa langue léchant chacun de mes seins.

Il me mordillait de temps à autres les tétons, et je me surpris à trouver cela très agréable et non douloureux, alors que je ne me contentai d'habitude de très très légers mordillements. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de presser sa tête encore plus contre ma poitrine tellement j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi. Ses mains agrippaient ma chute de reins, et finirent par s'aventurer à la naissance de mes fesses, sur mes fesses rebondies, qu'il tâta avec langueur.

Il passa ses mains le long de mes hanches avec une sensualité qui commençait à me faire haleter, sous mon slim, et déboutonna les premiers boutons. Cela suffit à faire tomber le pantalon. Je n'étais plus qu'en petite culotte devant lui. Ça me gêna un peu. D'habitude quand je savais qu'on allait se voir, je prévoyais, juste au cas où, car ce n'était pas des choses que l'on prévoyait à l'avance, des sous-vêtements adéquats. Des strings surtout. J'avais peur que des culottes même sexy soient mal vues. Apparemment pas, car, si ce n'est le petit sourire amusé qui apparut sur son visage en découvrant mon sous-vêtement, il sembla apprécier. Et pourtant, ça n'était même pas une culotte sexy…

-Embrasse-moi encore, murmurai-je enivré par l'excitation.

Il s'exécuta et le baiser fut très tendre. Il recommença à me caresser les hanches et glissa ses mains dans l'élastique de ma culotte…avant de s'aventurer dans celle-ci. Je retins mon souffle, et il le remarqua dans notre baiser, car il se détacha, et je me concentrai entièrement sur la sensation de ses doigts effleurant mon intimité sans me soucier de plus rien autour.

Il me fit basculer sur le lit, et je me retrouvai sous lui, avec pour seul vêtement cette culotte de petite fille. Il retourna vers mes seins qu'il recommença à sucer avec application, et moins de douceur. Mais cette sauvagerie m'excitait plus que nécessaire. J'en avais besoin…oh, si besoin…je gémis plus fort, beaucoup plus fort un «Sirius» et il me répondit par un «attend» haletant, avant de me lâcher les seins, pour glisser ses lèvres le long de mon ventre qui se contracta sous la caresse.

Le long de mon ventre, puis de mon pubis, après qu'il m'eut retiré la culotte. Un petit cri m'échappa et c'est à partir de ce moment-là, je crois, que je n'ai plus rien contrôlé.

Comme la fois précédente, et la fois d'avant, il savait comment me faire plaisir. Comme me faire décoller les hanches du matelas. Comment me faire gémir doucement, fort, crier, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, tout oublier autour, me fondre dans l'orgasme. Il asséna tout d'abord de petit coups de langues répétés sur mon clitoris qui, eux, me faisait pousser de petits cris. Comme je méprisais les filles qui le faisaient. Mais, Merlin, c'était trop bon! Et je me fichais de me comporter comme dans les films pornos que regardaient mon frère quand nos parents n'étaient pas à la maison…

Il le lécha ensuite, circulairement, ce qui me faisait gémir bien plus langoureusement, et je perdais toute notion du temps. Je sentais encore la brûlure de ses lèvres sur ma bouche, sur mes joues, ma gorge, mes seins, mon ventre. Ses mains sur mon dos, mes fesses, mes hanches. Tout mon corps portait sa trace.

Je sentais mes hanches se décoller encore du matelas sans que je puisse le contrôler. Pire que mes gémissements. Eux, au moins, je les entendais. Ça, c'est à peine si je m'en rendis compte. Le pire, ou le mieux, ce fut lorsqu'il insinua sa langue en moi, tout en continuant d'imposer un rapide mais expert mouvement circulaire à mon clitoris, avec ses deux doigts, son index et son majeur qu'il avait posé dessus. Double plaisir…je me sentais dans un autre monde. J'attrapai ses épaules pour toucher sa chemise. C'était pas juste. Il était encore habillé, lui.

Je relâchai vite ses épaules, reprise par le plaisir infernale de ses caresses. Mes gémissements se faisaient bien plus forts. Plus répétés. Et d'un coup, ce fut la libération. J'eu un bien plus long gémissement, je sentis tous mes muscles se contracter, et je ne pensais plus du tout qu'à ça: le plaisir presque irréel qui me submergeait. Indescriptible. Incomparable.

Il ne me laissait même pas le temps de récupérer, que, pantelante, étalée nue au milieu du lit, je le vis se débarrasser de sa cravate et sa chemise, offrant à ma vue, son corps magnifiquement sculpté. Son torse magnifique, imberbe, aux abdominaux et pectoraux biens dessinés. L'excitation reprit possession de moi.

Oh, je le voulais. Son corps et lui. Lui, encore plus.

Indescriptible. Un besoin désespéré de lui appartenir. De ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Je me redressai et me penchai sur lui pour déboucler sa ceinture, et le pantalon noir de son uniforme. Décidément trop beau. J'étais toujours étonnée de voir que je l'excitai sans le toucher, au vu de la bosse qui déformait son caleçon.

Je l'aidai à le retirer, et c'est alors que nous étions nus tous les deux dans la Cabane Hurlante, que je me sentis le mieux, d'un seul coup. Amoureuse. Sur le point de faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Et étrangement, ce n'était pas qu'un acte physique. J'avais toujours pensé que le jour où on ferait l'amour, ce serait parce qu'il le voudrait, que c'était un homme, rien de plus normal. Que ce serait juste pour le plaisir. Pas pour ce besoin désespéré d'être à l'autre.

Je me penchai vers sa verge, et la prit entre mes mains, débutant mon mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui le fit gémir, et Merlin, j'adorai l'entendre. Ça me prouvait que moi-aussi je pouvais lui procurer des sensations aussi fortes que celles qu'il venait de me procurer.

-Attends, fit-il haletant.

J'ouvris des yeux gros comme une soucoupe, ne comprenant pas. Il se redressa et m'allongea de tout mon long sur le lit. Il fit courir ses lèvres de mon oreille qu'il entreprit de mordiller, jusqu'à mon bras, et fit pénétrer un doigt en moi, qui me fit crier.

Il se positionna entre mes jambes, que j'écartai le plus possible, maladroitement. Il fit quelques légers mouvements de va-et-vient, et je me sentais devenir plus humide que jamais je ne l'avais été. Il cessa, et une de ses mains prit la mienne, et entrelaça nos doigts.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, soudain intimidé, devant lui, qui avait cette expérience que je n'avais pas. Je sentis le bout de son érection contre mon clitoris. Merlin c'était fabuleux.

Il entra en moi, très lentement. Doucement. Comme s'il avait peur de me casser en me faisant l'amour. Il entrait petit à petit, son regard plongé dans le mien, pour observer toutes les expressions qui se peignait sur mon visage.

Je finis par sentir l'inévitable douleur dont parlent toutes les filles. Rien d'insupportable. C'était plutôt comme une friction désagréable, mais j'espérai qu'il n'allait pas aller plus vite, car, là, je doutais que ce ne soit qu'une friction désagréable.

Il rentra complètement en moi, et se retira. Il replongea en moi, et commença de très lents va-et-vient, qui rendaientla petite douleur supportable. Petite douleur qui disparut au bout de quelques minutes, pour céder la place à l'habituelle chaleur enflammant mon bas-ventre que je connaissais. Il fallait qu'il aille plus vite. Il accéléra un peu, et commença des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. C'était un plaisir réduit. Ce n'était pas celui que je connaissais. Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais ça n'était pas l'extase non plus. Un peu agréable. Rien d'orgasmique. Mais rien que pensait qu'il était en moi, et qu'il me faisait l'amour me comblait.

Lorsque la chaleur dans mon bas-ventre se ralluma, et commença à brûler de plus en plus fort, il se libéra en moi.

Il resta un moment, haletant sur moi, et je devais bien avouer que j'étais moi-aussi assez pantelante. Frustrée de ne pas être allé au bout de mon plaisir, encore exténuée de ses précédentes caresses, et rassasiée, ravie d'avoir faire l'amour avec lui. De l'avoir encore en moi.

Il se retira et allait pour basculer sur le côté mais je le retins.

-Reste un peu, demandai-je, j'adore sentir ton poids.

Il se repositionna, en se soutenant sur un coude, pour ne pas m'écraser, et à mesure que je reprenais mes esprits, je me rendais compte que je venais de faire l'amour avec Sirius Black. Le meilleur ami de mon frère. Le fantasme vivant de toutes les filles.

Je levai la tête vers lui, et, comprenant le message, il vint m'embrassa…amoureusement? Je ne saurai le dire, je lui avais dis que je l'aimai, et il m'avait embrassé, emmené, fais l'amour…

Je traçai de mon index le contour parfait de ses lèvres.

Magnifique.

«Je suis bien avec toi…» Avait-il dit. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux. Il se cala à côté de moi, et m'ouvrit les bras. Il avait beau être trempé de sueur, j'aimai cette sueur qui prouvait qu'on s'aimait. Parce que ce qui c'était passé, pour moi, n'était vraiment pas du sexe pour du plaisir, mais plutôt du sexe pour s'appartenir. Je me blottie contre lui en poussant un soupir de contentement.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

J'aurai voulu le répéter éternellement.

-On dort ici, cette nuit? Proposa-t-il.

J'hésitai. Il le lu dans mon regard et fronça les sourcils.

-Heartnett, murmurai-je près de sa bouche.

-On s'en fiche, répliqua-t-il, t'inquiète pas, on se réveillera avant même les professeurs.

Il leva sa baguette et programma son réveil. Je pouffai. On utilisait vraiment nos baguettes comme tout et n'importe quoi. Ensuite, il lança un sort de nettoyage, qui refit des draps, des draps propres, et qui laver nos vêtements, que nous devions remettre le lendemain, lança un sort sur nous, pour effacer la transpiration, et ensuite, la pointa sur mon bas-ventre en marmonnant un sort que je ne connaissais pas.

Voyant mon air troublé, il précisa:

-Sort de protection.

Il pointa une dernière fois sa baguette pour éteindre les dernières petites lumières qui éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Et il la posa sur la table de nuit en merisier à côté du lit. Moins réchauffé par la transpiration que précédemment, il ramena vers nous les innombrables couvertures du lit, qui demain, seront toutes par terre, à force de nous avoir étouffées la nuit.

J'entrelaçai mes jambes nues aux siennes tout aussi nues. La sensation de froid s'éclipsa bientôt pour laisser place à une chaleur bienheureuse.

-Moi aussi, je me sens bien avec toi, fis-je en nichant ma tête contre les gros oreillers douillets.

Il me fit sourire fabuleux. Il encercla une de mes hanches et sa main vint échouer sur mon ventre. Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis. Après ma première fois, bercée par les battements du cœur de la personne que j'aimai le plus au monde, et par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée.

Il existait toujours demain. Mais…

On s'aime. Le monde peut bien s'écrouler autour de nous. On s'aime.

Et c'est tellement rare…

**_A suivre dans le chapitre 16_** (Nda: Aya!! My favorite number!!)

* * *

Voilà pour le chapter 15.

Comme toujours, j'espère n'avoir choqué personne. Et j'attends évidemment vos commentaires avec impatience!!

Bisouxx.


	16. Any other world

_**Titre: **Temptation._

_**Auteur: **Tiflovehpworld_

_**Date: **23/09/07_

_**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Joanne Katleen Rowling. Seuls quelques personnages dont Lux Potter, Sarah Guerlishman, Teddy Marlowe, Gabriella Garner, etc sont de ma création._

* * *

_Coucou!_

_J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. La chanson de ce chapitre est "Any Other World" de Mika._

_Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis une review:_

_Takinza, Nanou01, Phofie, Malilite, Samara83, Titegarceblonde, Raphou, Gwelle, Lilichoco, Cissy Black, Kiwoui, Loudee, Julie Winchester, Ladie Marie, Melhope, Ang-la, Misslalou, SiaAhn Sacham, chatonweasley, Loony, Rachel, les grumelles zazou, Caro(as), ExosS, Louiseuh, Ninoubulle, Meiko-chan, Mimigros, Tikto, 5Pistache5, Darkmoony,Cassiopee008, Oscar, Anya, Alienriddle & Sianna._

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentré!_

_Un grand merci à Ladie Marie pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

_Ce chapitre est surtout pour Mel & Dilys, sur le forum desquelles on passe de super moments!_

_Ce chapitre contient un lemon. __A ce sujet_

_ANNONCE. A partir du prochain chapitre, Temptation aura un rating M. (J'aime pas trop prévenir les lemon, ça casse un peu tout de prévenir à l'avance, et comme ça je serai sûr de pas me faire lyncher parce que cette fic a pas le bon rating…_

_Sur ce, les RAR se sont individuellement__ (peut-être ce soir, si je dois partir dès que j'ai posté le chapitre)__ ou pour les review anonymes sur le blog (mon homepage dans mon profil)._

_J'espère que cet chapitre vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Temptation**_

_**Chapter 16 : Any Other World.**_

J'aurai mille et une choses à décrire.

La façon dont, sur le matin, ayant chaud, je me suis levée, pour aérer la pièce, et, de retour dans le lit, ayant quitté ses bras, il m'a attiré à lui, encore plongé dans le sommeil.

La façon dont ma tête s'encastre parfaitement dans son cou, dont ses cheveux me chatouillent les joues. La façon qu'il a de poser sa main sur mon ventre nu. Son bras, étalé sur le lit, sur lequel j'ai posé ma tête toute la nuit, étonnée qu'il n'ait toujours pas le bras brisé.

La façon dont ses paupières sont fermées, et dont sa bouche s'entrouvre pour laisser passer un doux souffle. La façon dont son odeur se mélange à celle de transpiration.

Oui, vous l'aurez compris, je me suis réveillée tôt ce jour-là. À peine réveillée que les derniers évènements me sont revenus en pleine figure. Des flashs back qui me faisaient rougir toute seule. Des images, quand je regardai dormir Sirius, qui me venaient sans que je puisse les contrôler. Sur son visage paisible, on ne peut plus détendu, se superposait son visage aux traits déformés par la jouissance.

Mon problème actuel était l'état des draps, et ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Le problème devient pluriel.

Problème numéro un: j'avais peur de trouver du sang sur les draps. Bon, d'accord, un sort de nettoyage avait été lancé, mais un petit…et pas franchement destiné à faire disparaître le sang…et je savais d'expérience que le sang ne partait pas avec un petit sort de nettoyage. C'est même à cause de cette difficulté à faire disparaître le sang en un léger sort, qu'un sortilège spécial à été créé pour les règles de sorcières…autant vous dire que les hommes, donc Sirius, ne le connaissent pas...et j'avais bien trop peur de le réveiller, pour me mettre à la recherche d'une trace de sang et de ma baguette.

Celle-ci, posée sur la table de nuit, indiquait qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Il faisait encore nuit, et la brise légère que procurait la fenêtre ouverte me faisait le plus grand bien.

Problème numéro deux: il allait sûrement se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Et ça faisait déjà près de trois quart d'heures que je me tuais pour trouver un sujet à aborder. De quoi pouvait-on bien parler à son petit-ami, lorsque, quelques heures plus tôt vous aviez fait l'amour pour la première fois? (enfin, pour vous).

Problème numéro trois: maintenant que nous l'avions fait, je me doutais qu'il allait vouloir qu'on le fasse souvent. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je craignais qu'il veuille _tout_ _de suite_ recommencer. À peine se réveillerait-il. Et moi, j'avais assez mal au ventre. Aucune envie de m'envoyer en l'air.

Je trouvai qu'il commençait à faire nettement froid. Je commençai à envisager d'aller refermer la fenêtre, lorsque je le vis se redresser assez vite, se lever du lit, et aller la refermer. Je me redressai dans le lit pour le regarder, qui fixait par-delà la fenêtre, le noir de la nuit.

J'enroulai les draps autour de mon corps, et ne pouvant que constater sa nudité à _lui_. Ses avant-bras fermes, son dos aux omoplates bien dessinées, ses fesses musclées, ses jambes d'athlète. Ou de joueur de Quidditch. Au choix.

Il n'avait vraiment aucun problème avec sa nudité. Il se retourna vers moi et m'envoya un sourire amusé. Déjà gênée, je le fus encore plus en le voyant regagner le lit, juste à côté de moi. Son poids fit légèrement ployer le lit, et il fut à côté de moi en un rien de temps, se retenant sur un coude, la couverture rabattue.

Oh pitié. Il n'y a pas de meilleur appel au sexe que deux corps nus dans un lit. Il chercha brièvement mes lèvres, en posant sa main sur ma joue, caressant mes cheveux.

-C'est pas possible de dormir avec toi, remarqua-t-il en m'envoyant un sourire taquin.

-J'ai rien fais! Protestai-je.

-Tu penses trop fort, répliqua-t-il, et tu fais du bruit quand tu vas ouvrir la fenêtre.

Je décidai de bouder, assise dans le lit, bras autour de mes jambes. Ses mains me tirèrent en arrière, et je retombai sur lui, le haut de mon crâne contre son nez. Il inspira profondément, et sa main commença à me caresser le cuir chevelu. Merlin que c'était agréable. Je pressai ma tête contre sa main, histoire qu'il continu.

Et il le fit en riant.

-Espèce de chien!

-Quoi, tu trouves ça vulgaire de me dire «espèce de chienne»? Le taquinai-je en lui envoyant un regard suggestif.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Non, mais quelle idiote! J'essayai de ne pas lui donner de fausses idées, et voilà que je l'aguichais! Il éclata de rire.

-On va pas tarder à repartir, dit-il en continuant de me caresser lascivement les cheveux. Dans une heure, à peu près.

J'acquiesçai et mon nez toucha la peau chaude de son cou. Il fit glisser une de ses mains le long de mon épaule et descendit dans mon dos. Merlin…il avait les mains chaudes…c'était si agréable…

-T'as froid? Me demanda-t-il et sa voix résonna contre moi.

-Pourquoi?

-T'as le dos gelé.

Il fit glisser une main entre nos deux corps et dégagea le drap qui le recouvrait pour envelopper, avec, nos deux corps. À la place du drap, je sentais à présent sa peau nue et délicieusement bouillante. Je sentais son ventre chaud et nu contre mes hanches. Couchée sur le flanc, je fis courir mes doigts sur ses avant-bras musclés, presque inconsciemment et je le senti frissonner à mon contact.

Je caressai sa peau, perdue dans mes pensées. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer au château. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Rien que l'idée de revoir Heartnett me dégoûtait au plus haut point.

-Sirius.

-Mhm?

-Si je m'endors, tu me réveilles quand il faut repartir.

-Hum.

Je pris ça pour un acquiescement. J'enroulai mes jambes aux siennes, et me blottis contre lui avec un soupir de bien-être. Comment peut-on vivre sans ça? Sans Sirius? Sans sa peau, son odeur et ses lèvres qui embrassent chaque parcelle de votre peau.

-Je crois que je vais mettre un réveil alors, marmonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi, tu as sommeil, toi aussi?

-Si toi, tu dors, à mon avis, oui, répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Il se redressa à la recherche de sa baguette, et je resserrai ma prise sur lui pour ne pas quitter sa chaleur. Il réussit néanmoins à faire venir avec sa baguette, un réveil qui traînait dans la pièce. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il faisait là, je l'ignorais moi-même…

Il le régla avec sa baguette et se réinstalla dans le lit, sa tête contre la mienne. Je regardai dans ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux gris voilés de fatigue et de tendresse. Je caressai sa joue, et fis descendre ma main sur son cou, en regardant attentivement chaque geste que je faisais.

-Tu as toujours été comme ça, murmura-t-il.

-Comme ça, quoi? Demandai-je sur le même ton.

-Une vraie frileuse. Et aussi à faire des gestes que tu crois innocents et qui le sont tellement qu'ils en prennent un côté pervers, chuchota-t-il.

-Ah bon, fis-je en lui envoyant un regard provoquant.

Il prit une de mes mains et la porta à sa bouche. Il commença à l'embrasser. Son dos, la paume, les doigts. Je sentais ses douces lèvres chaudes qui baisaient chaque parcelle de peau froide. Je trouvais qu'il faisait nettement plus chaud tout d'un coup. Ses yeux de glace se posèrent à nouveau sur moi. Je me sentie mise à nu (bon, ok, je n'étais pas plus vêtue, mais bon…) sous ce regard transperçant qui semblait pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Décidant que ce regard commençait sérieusement à m'embarrasser, je détournai le regard pour me blottir plus confortablement au creux de ses bras. Je sentis son souffle bloqué lorsque la délicieuse sensation de sa chaleur se mélangeant à mon corps froid m'enveloppa. Sensation qui devait être nettement moins délicieuse pour lui.

Je pris sa grande main dans la mienne et entrelaçai ses doigts aux miens. Je la guidai vers ma poitrine, et je sentis qu'il était surpris. Je posai doucement sa main sur mon sein, et elle se raffermit autour de lui. Je me rapprochai encore de lui et me collai entièrement contre son corps. Je ne faisais pas vraiment ça pour l'aguicher, ou pour avoir du plaisir, non.

C'était juste que j'aimais sentir ses mains ici. Et que ça en devenait presque un geste protecteur et rassurant.

Et c'est ainsi que je me rendormis. Pas pour longtemps, certes, mais j'étais bien. Avant la tempête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je retins avec peine un soupir d'exaspération, et me contentai, à la place, de mordre vigoureusement ma plume. Nous étions en plein cours de DCFM. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire de copiage. Deux heures de DCFM. Une heure et demie déjà que nous copions le livre. À quoi ça servait? À rien. Enfin, si vous voulez des explications, osez demander à Heartnett. Peut-être comprendriez-vous quelque chose dans ses vociférations qui ne veulent rien dire.

Et le pire. Je dis bien le pire, c'est que Heartnett m'a convoqué à la fin de son cours. À côté de moi, Sarah avait pris une plume qu'avait sa journaliste de sœur. Elle recopiait toute seule le livre. Sarah ne l'empoignait que lorsque Heartnett passait devant nous.

Devant nous, Terry & Gabriella écrivaient frénétiquement dans l'espoir de terminer avant la sonnerie et d'avoir un peu de répit, mais la liste des pages à recopier grandissait au fur et à mesure que Heartnett passait dans les rangs et voyait notre avancement…et donc celui de Terry et Gaby. Terry vouait une haine violente à notre professeur. Gabriella était plus réservée et manifestait moins sa rage.

Je repensais avec bonheur à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la Cabane Hurlante, trois jours plus tôt. Nous avions fait l'amour.

Fait l'amour. Fait l'amour. Fait l'amour. Fait l'amour.

C'était tellement agréable à penser. Agréable à dire. Agréable à faire.

J'en avais parlé avec Sarah. De toute façon son petit regard «n'essaie pas de nier, tu rentres aux aurores, ce n'est certainement pas parce que tu es allée contempler les étoiles, _seule_.»

Cette perspicacité m'effraie…pas vous?

Du coup, elle m'avait bombardé de questions plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez ouvert d'esprit, et pas trop prude, mais là, elle avait vraiment posé des questions que je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle oserait…

Sirius et moi…n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de nous revoir depuis cette fameuse nuit. Nos rares contacts physiques se résumaient à la bise qu'il me faisait chaque matin, entre James, Remus et Peter. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé. Je ne savais pas bien si c'était par gêne, ou juste parce qu'on ne parle pas de ces choses-là.

À partir du moment où il m'avait revu, Teddy avait été d'une tendresse infinie envers moi. Il me surprotégeait comme si j'étais un objet particulièrement fragile, menaçant de se briser si l'on haussait le ton. J'avais longuement parlé avec Sammy. À tout dire, il me faisait un peu penser à Remus. Il était si gentil. Si calme. Timide et réservé, mais avec un cœur d'or.

Frank était venu me voir, et m'avait dit que lui et sa famille serait également à l'enterrement. La sœur de Sammy, Alice Stenkerst, la petite amie de Frank, aussi eut l'air très compatissante, et, apparemment, elle serait aussi de la partie. On dirait presque des jeunes mariés à les voir déambuler dans les couloirs, main dans la main…

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

J'eu un sursaut phénoménal qui fit rire Sarah. Mais vraiment! Il ne pouvait pas la faire sonner moins fort cette cloche? Je rassemblai mes affaires sans grande hâte l'idée d'être seule avec Heartnett me terrifiait tout bonnement.

Sarah, qui maîtrisait l'art du rangement des affaires de classes, fut une des premières à sortir. Terry et Gaby, en bonnes élève, essayaient de ne pas avoir l'air trop empressées de fuir la classe, mais ne voulaient en même temps surtout pas être retenues. Aussi, partirent-elles également avant moi.

Balançant mon sac sur mon épaule, je me traînai jusqu'au bureau de Heartnett, qui remplissait quelques papiers. Il devait avoir décidé de m'ignorer car il ne leva pas les yeux vers moi.

-Professeur, fis-je en essayant de me contenir.

-Tiens, fit-il en posant sa plume et en levant les yeux vers moi, Lux Potter.

Il se recula et se calla contre son grand siège, en me regardant d'un air hautain. Il avait prononcé mon nom sur un ton incroyablement méprisant. Je soutenais son regard en pensant à autre chose. Je n'étais pas ici. J'étais perdue dansmes pensées.

-Lux Félicia Potter, vous faîtes parler de vous. Vous faîtes trop parler de vous.

-Excusez-moi? Répliquai-je en usant d'un ton irrité qu'il sembla apprécier.

-Filles des Aurors de classes mondiales, Edward & Marilyne Potter. Petite fille d'une femme qui est désormais entrée dans la légende. Sœur d'un des plus grands fauteurs de trouble de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, j'ai nommé James Edward Potter. Amie de ceux qui ont eu la prétention de s'auto-nommer les «Maraudeurs» comme d'un titre honorifique.

Je détestai qu'on qualifie mon frère de «fauteur de trouble» «crétin prétentieux» «calamar arrogant». Mon frère c'était mon frère. Un garçon gentil, tendre et câlin. Pas un crétin arrogant, prétentieux et froid, comme on le disait. Il faisait juste quelques conneries. Mais c'était de notre âge! Même si l'âge n'excuse pas tout…

De plus je détestai qu'on me juge sur mon nom de famille. Oui, oui, oui! J'étais la sœur de James Potter. La petite fille de Jack & Félicia Potter! La fille d'Edward & Marilyne Potter! La bonne copine des Maraudeurs! Et le comble, même si personne n'était au courant, c'était que j'étais également la petite amie de Sirius Black. Tout le monde doit avoir envie de vomir ou de me baffer, non?

Et le comble, c'est que je ne leur fais pas «honneur». Je ne suis pas un canon de toute beauté, je ne suis pas un géni, je ne suis ni populaire ni chouchoute des profs. Je suis juste enviée. Enviée parce que je m'appelle Potter.

-Vous et votre famille, Miss Potter, susurra Heartnett en se rapprochant, à demi-couché sur son bureau, les mains jointes sur son torse, vous vous prenez pour des rois. Mais les Potter ne gouvernent pas le monde, Miss Potter, non! Ce sont de précieux Aurors, mais plus arrogants que certains Sangs-Purs! Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute! Vos prétentieux de parents sont juste populaires et Aurors, ils ne sont pas le Ministre,lui-même! Et votre arrogant de frère, est peut-être un brillant élève, chouchou de McGonagall, champion de Quidditch et coqueluche des filles, mais il n'est PAS le directeur!

Je commençai à en avoir sérieusement assez d'écouter cette chouette ambulante descendre les membres de ma famille. Mes parents, des prétentieux! Mon frère un arrogant!

-Entendez-moi bien, Miss Potter, c'est la dernière fois, je dis bien la dernière fois que vous me prenez pour un imbécile!

-Je ne…tentai-je.

-Silence! Je dis bien, la dernière fois. Vous ne m'avez que trop pris pour un idiot. D'abord en fuguant à l'annonce du décès de Félicia Potter. Ensuite, vous vous désistez concernant votre retenue, et n'avez même pas le COURAGE de venir vous-même m'en faire part, il faut que se soit la directrice de votre maison qui le fasse!

Il fouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau d'une main rendue tremblante par l'énervement et l'excitation? Peut-être? De martyriser ses élèves. Il en extirpa une pipe et l'alluma, tirant une longue bouffée.

-Elle n'est pas annulée, loin de là. Allez enterrer votre grand-mère, mais la semaine prochaine vous n'y couperez pas. Le règlement,est le règlement. Potter ou pas.

Il exhala et m'envoya sa fumée en pleine figure. Je résistai à l'envie de tousser. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Je le fixai dans les yeux, bien résolue à ne pas fondre en larmes ou rien que baisser mes paupières.

-Ce sera tout, Miss Potter, déclara-t-il en se recalant confortablement dans son siège.

-Bien. Professeur. Répondis-je poliment en tournant les talons, tenant fermement mon sac contre mon épaule.

C'était décidément une vraie déclaration de guerre.

Je haïssais Heartnett comme je n'avais jamais haïs auparavant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lux.

La main de Sarah venait de m'empoigner avec férocité le poignet. Réprimant un gémissement de douleur, je me tournai vers elle. Elle regardait avec stupéfaction…Lily Evans.

Nous étions entrain de faire nos devoirs dans la salle commune et je trouvai le moment assez mal choisi pour qu'elle me dérange à propos de cette teigne d'Evans. Oui, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, j'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur…

-Quoi? Grognai-je.

-Regarde! Insista-t-elle en désignant Lily Evans avec son menton.

Je levai les yeux vers la préfète en retenant un soupir d'exaspération. Comme nous, Lily Evans était installée à une table et faisait ses devoirs. Sauf qu'elle était seule. Katleen Smith devait être partie à un rendez-vous galant. Mais ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle soit seule qui était choquant. Ce qui était choquant, par contre, c'était qu'elle n'était plus plongée dans ses devoirs. Son regard était triste, et perdu dans le vague, fixé sur un point invisible…enfin, pas si invisible que ça, lorsqu'on suivait son regard…

-T'as vu comment elle regarde ton frère? Souffla Sarah franchement étonnée.

-Elle le regarde lui ou elle est perdue dans ses pensées? Chuchotai-je.

Il valait mieux que personne ne nous entende dire que Lily Evans regardait James d'un air presque…peiné. Comme si elle était triste pour lui. C'était ça…James était assit dans un fauteuil, à côté de la cheminée, entrain de lire un livre de Sort et Enchantement niveau 7eme année. Sûrement une leçon. Il était complètement concentré. Remus était avec lui. Seuls Peter et Sirius étaient absents.

Et Lily Evans le regardait d'un air peiné, triste, presque mélancolique.

Ouaïlle…ça veut dire quoi ça?

-Elle le regarde lui, je crois, répliqua Sarah, et elle pense à lui en le regardant.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça? Rétorquai-je son air de «je décrypte les cerveaux des autres, je te le fais voir, mais je te dis pas comment» commençait singulièrement à m'énerver. En même temps, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour m'énerver ces derniers temps.

-Tout simplement parce que Miss Préfète-en-chef n'a de cesse de s'enquérir de l'état de ton frère auprès des autres préfets c'est Terry qui me l'a dit. Apparemment, la nouvelle l'a chamboulée. Elle demande aussi de tes nouvelles…mais il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle est frustrée de ne plus voir James à ses pieds…

Il était vrai que depuis que nous avions appris la nouvelle, James avait un peu mis Evans de côté pour s'occuper de notre retour à la maison et de l'enterrement. Mais quand même…quelque chose s'était brisé. Pour moi aussi. L'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries. Il fallait maintenant voir ce qu'il valait vraiment le coup, dans la vie, maintenant que l'on avait compris que la vie était courte. Trop courte.

Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que James en ait marre de courir après Evans sans avoir de résultats. Et qu'il ait abandonné.

-…et elle semble également avoir de nombreux remords sur la façon dont elle a traité ton frère, maintenant qu'il lui apparaît plus…humain et sensible.

Je mordillai ma plume. À moi aussi la préfète m'apparaissait comme un peu plus humaine et sensible à la douleur des autres.

-Tu crois qu'elle l'aime? Demandai-je brusquement.

-Non, répondit aussitôt Sarah, non, je ne crois pas que se soit ça. Je crois juste qu'elle a énormément de remords. Qu'elle réalise qu'il a gagné en maturité. Et qu'elle a été bouleversée par ce qui s'est passé…

Je refermai mon livre et me levai. Sarah me suivit des yeux, après les avoir écarquillés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Je m'en vais répondre aux questions de la préfète, répondis-je.

-Nooon! Arrête! Supplia Sarah, tu es nulle en matière relationnelle. Tu n'es qu'une associable et tu n'aimes pas la préfète! Tu vas faire un fiasco et elle va encore plus se braquer!

Vexée, je la considérai froidement du regard. Elle sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même, et finit par me dire:

-Bon, bon, fais ce que tu veux…mais ne viens pas te plaindre après!

Je tournai les talons et m'avançai vers la table de Lily Evans. Elle ne m'entendit même pas arriver et fit un bond incroyable lorsque je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle. Je jubilai intérieurement. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui sursautait!

-P…Potter, balbutia-t-elle.

-Tu te demandes ce que je te veux, c'est ça? Attaquai-je autant y aller tout de suite.

-Euh…oui, admit-elle avec un petit sourire désabusé.

-Je suis venue pour te dire que James va mieux qu'il n'en a l'air. Qu'il est débordé cette semaine car il gère notre retour à la maison.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je la coupai:

-L'enterrement de notre grand-mère a lieu samedi. Nous rentrons au Manoir vendredi soir. Il a dû aller s'arranger avec tous ses professeurs et s'est également occupé de mes affaires. À côté de cela, il a également eu tous ses devoirs, et Heartnett fait avec lui, comme il fait avec moi: il le saque et ne le laisse pas tranquille. Il l'a donc déjà mis en retenue, c'est pourquoi il est assez fatigué. Si tu préfères, à l'avenir, au lieu de poser tes questions, à Terry Londubat par exemple, qui n'est pas aussi bien informé que moi, tu n'auras qu'à me demander à moi.

Ça ressemble plus à une attaque? Oh, je faisais un petit effort! Je n'aimais pas du tout Lily Evans… en fait, je le faisais plus pour mon frère, car, j'étais certaine que malgré le détestable caractère de la rousse, il l'aimait encore…mais peut-être plus pour longtemps, si elle ne se bougeait pas un peu! Ce n'était plus à lui d'être sympa avec elle, maintenant.

-Comment…faites-vous pour conserver le corps pendant une semaine?

Je la regardai comme si elle était folle. C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à me répondre?! Je repris tout de même contenance et répondis très calmement:

-Des sortilèges de conservation. Tout bêtement.

-Ah…fit-elle. Chez les Moldus il n'y a pas ça…

Je ne savais pas trop si c'était le moment de partir ou si je devais attendre. Je cherchai Sarah des yeux: elle avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

-Pourquoi tu es venue me dire tout ça, Lux? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tiens, tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant? Répliquai-je.

-Potter…enfin, ça me fait plus penser à ton frère.

-Mouais…je suis venue te dire tout ça parce qu'il paraît que ce qui s'est passé t'as profondément bouleversé et que tu prends régulièrement de nos nouvelles auprès de Terry et des autres préfets, même s'il apparaît que l'état de James a l'air de plus t'inquiéter que le mien…

Je vis le rouge colorer sa peau d'un blanc presque diaphane. Je fus étonnée. Ainsi, la préfète commençait réellement à craquer pour mon frère…

-Mais je suis sûre, repris-je, que si tu allais poser directement la question à James, en n'ayant pas pour excuse de faire ton travail de préfète, il serait très heureux, et ne te repousserait pas.

Ses doigts commencèrent alors à s'enrouler les uns autour des autres nerveusement. J'allai me décider à lui faire cracher le morceau lorsque, pareille à une tornade blonde, Katleen Smith revint vers nous. Je la regardai, un peu écœurée, de voir qu'elle avait les lèvres toutes gonflées et un suçon magistral dans le coup.

-Lily! S'exclama-t-elle, tu as fini tes devoirs? J'ai des tonnes de choses à te raconter!

Lily Evans m'envoya un sourire d'excuse, et Katleen Smith remarqua ma présence. Son sourire s'agrandit:

-Lux! Quel plaisir de te voir! Tu vas mieux? L'enterrement est prévu pour quand?

On aurait dit qu'elle me demandait quand allait avoir lieu la prochaine fête.

-Samedi, répondis-je, glaciale.

-Ah d'accord. Bon courage, hein! Oh, Lily? Tu as fini?

Je me demandai comment deux personnes si différentes pouvaient être les meilleures amies. Lily Evans si calme, stable, sérieuse. Katleen Smith, si expansive, manipulatrice et bruyante…

En même temps, ça me faisait penser à Sarah et Gaby que j'avais vu entrain de rire…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius venait. Lui ainsi que les autres maraudeurs. Il me l'avait dit Jeudi soir, alors que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans la salle commune, assis chacun dans un fauteuil l'un en face de l'autre, avant manger.

-Je sais pas si James t'as dis, m'avait-il annoncé, mais je viens à l'enterrement.

Je l'avais regardé, clairement étonnée. J'avais cru que ça resterait familial, avec quelques amis de la famille sans plus.

-En tant que meilleur ami de James, et ayant connu Félicia, je lui ai demandé s'il souhaitait que je vienne, ou s'il préférait rester avec toi et vos parents. À la façon dont il m'a regardé j'ai deviné, mais il a tout de même acquiescé. Du coup, Remus et Peter viennent aussi.

Je hochai la tête. Je trouvai ça un peu abusé d'un côté. Ça allait être un enterrement, pas une surprise party. James, nos parents et moi allions être en famille, et totalement anéantis. Le fait d'avoir également Sirius, Remus et Peter à la maison nous empêcherait un peu de nous retrouver…même si j'étais également contente de les avoir tous les trois chez nous.

-James ne va pas très bien, tu sais, murmura Sirius, Evans a franchit toutes les limites, et il a laissé tomber, il remarque que tu t'éloignes de lui, Heartnett lui met une pression pas possible, et il vient de perdre la femme qui avec ta mère et toi, a le plus compté dans sa vie. On en a parlé avec Remus, alors on lui a demandé ce qu'il préférait. Qu'on vienne ou rester juste en famille.

Je sentis une main me serrer le cœur. Moi, je m'éloignais de mon frère? Ce n'était pas possible. James et moi étions comme les deux doigts de la main depuis tous petits. Je n'avais pas l'impression de le délaisser. Ou…après réflexion, si…

Je sortais avec Sirius dont j'étais follement amoureuse.

Avant, j'étais sortis avec quatre garçons. Un à treize ans, un à quatorze et deux à quinze, dont Teddy. Mais à chaque fois, je les appréciais sans plus. Sans en être folle. Jamais je n'avais préféré ces petits amis à mon frère. Jamais je ne les avais aimés plus fort.

Mais maintenant, j'aimai Sirius plus que ma vie. Plus que tout au monde. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime plus que James, c'est un amour totalement différent. Mais il était vrai que ces derniers temps, j'avais délaissé mon frère au profit de mon petit ami. Mon frère qui veillait toujours tant sur moi et qui passait son temps à me protéger…

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux sous la constatation. Moi aussi j'en avais assez. Trop de pression de Heartnett. Trop plein du regard des autres. Et maintenant, la cruelle constatation que j'avais fait du mal au garçon qui avait longtemps été l'amour de ma vie avec mon père.

Mon grand frère…

-Hey, fit Sirius en se levant, pourquoi tu pleures?

-Je pleure pas, répliquai-je en essuyant mes yeux remplis de larmes qui m'obscurcissaient la vue, t'inquiète pas…je pleure pas. C'est juste que…j'ai abandonné mon frère…

Le dire était encore plus douloureux et je craquai doucement, ne pouvant pas lutter contre les vagues d'émotions qui me submergeaient. Je me pliai sur le fauteuil, et m'enfonçai la main sur le front.

-Lux, dit doucement Sirius, tu n'as pas abandonné ton frère. Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Si, je l'ai abandonné, rétorquai-je d'une voix douloureuse entrecoupée de sanglots non-maîtrisés, tu l'as dis toi-même…je m'éloigne de lui…lui, il pense toujours à moi…et moi…moi, je n'ai fais que m'éloigner au lieu de le soutenir moi-aussi toute cette semaine…

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et s'accroupit devant le fauteuil pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Je sanglotai toujours, repliée sur mes genoux, sans arriver à m'arrêter. S'il y avait bien une chose contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était mon fichu caractère qui blessait les autres…

-Tu l'as pas abandonné, murmura Sirius en caressant mes cheveux, tu t'éloignes, et c'est normal. On peut passer notre vie auprès de nos parents, nos frères et nos sœurs. Et quand James sortira avec Evans ou une autre fille, et qu'il l'aimera, il s'éloignera lui-aussi de toi, inconsciemment.

-Mais cette semaine, juste cette semaine, j'aurai dû me comporter comme la petite sœur que j'étais, poursuivis-je, au lieu de le laisser s'occuper de tout et surtout de moi! On devait se soutenir mutuellement! Ce n'était pas à lui de tout gérer!

Il resta silencieux, ses mains allant et venant dans mes cheveux, bloquant sur quelques mèches emmêlées, et les démêlant avec la douceur qu'ont tous les garçons avec les longues chevelures féminines.

-C'est aussi un peu ma faute.

Je redressai la tête, surprise.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Hoquetai-je.

-Celui qui lui a pris sa sœur, c'est moi, moi qui me dit être son meilleur ami, son presque-frère, et je lui ai pris la fille qui compte le plus à ses yeux, m''expliqua-t-il, tu crois pas que je l'ai sur la conscience?

Je secouai la tête.

-C'est moi qui t'ai voulu, alors que je sortais avec Teddy, alors que je savais que tu ne faisais que baiser avec les filles, alors que tu étais le meilleur ami de mon frère.

-N'importe quoi, souffla-t-il, si je ne l'avais pas voulu, tu ne m'aurais pas eu. Lux. Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus peur?

Je plongeai dans ses yeux d'orages. Il avait de nouveau son expression typiquement Black. Je restai hypnotisée dans ses iris d'acier.

-Avant, on pouvait faire marche-arrière. On était ensemble, sans l'être vraiment. Mais maintenant…on a fait l'amour. On a atteint le point de non-retour.

Je restai dans ses yeux. C'est con à dire, mais plongée dans ses yeux, je me sentais bien. Soulagée et à l'abri de tout. C'était un peu comme quand on avait fait l'amour. C'était un moment à nous, où l'on était en osmose avec l'autre. Sans plaisir, certes. Mais on était dans notre bulle. La question sortit avant-même que je pense à la retenir:

-Tu regrettes?

Il se passa une main sur le visage et je me sentis vexée, qu'il ne réponde pas immédiatement «non». On en avait pas reparlé. Et je me maudissais d'avoir abordé le sujet. Comme si nous avions besoin d'en parler!

-C'est confus, me dit-il, je regrette…sans regretter. J'en avais envie. Mais…j'ai plus eu l'impression de profiter de toi.

J'ouvris grands les yeux devant cette révélation. Profiter de moi? J'avais dû louper un épisode, et il allait devoir m'expliquer parce que je ne comprenais plus rien. Ça avait été beau, simple, je n'avais jamais imaginé dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, qu'on ferait l'amour non pas parce qu'il le voulait, et pour le plaisir, mais pour s'appartenir.

Il dû voir l'incompréhension dans mon regard, car il poursuivit:

-Tu venais de perdre ta grand-mère et de te faire détruite par Heartnett. Tu étais dans une position de faiblesse, et tu avais besoin de protection et d'être aimée.

-Toi aussi tu étais en position de faiblesse. Tu venais d'apprendre pour ton frère, répliquai-je.

-Mais, c'était pas prémédité, continua-t-il comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu, enfin, je veux dire, ça s'est fait, c'est tout! Mais sans que je prévoie à l'avance de te faire l'amour.

-Je sais. Si je n'avais pas voulu, on l'aurait pas fait, de toute façon. Moi, je ne regrette rien.

Il acquiesça et baissa la tête.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait lui dire. Chaque jour on lui ment. Chaque jour on trahit sa confiance.

-Je dois rompre avec Teddy, ajoutai-je.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota à cet instant, et je vis entrer Nathan qui se massait la nuque d'un air las. Il bailla la bouche grande ouverte, et son regard se braqua sur moi, pliée sur le fauteuil, la tête dans mes mains, et Sirius accroupi devant moi.

Ses yeux balayèrent mes yeux mouillés et les traces laissées par les larmes. Il fut à côté de moi en moins d'une seconde, et ses bras un peu musclés se refermèrent autour de moi, comme le faisait James.

-Lux, murmura-t-il en décollant les mèches mouillées par mes larmes de mon front, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu pleures?

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, de façon à me prendre complètement dans ses bras. Sirius se redressa et marmonna qu'il allait se doucher, avant de monter dans son dortoir. Nathan essuya un peu mes larmes.

-Ça va, ça va, fis-je, je pleure même plus, arrête.

-Pourquoi tu pleurais?

Bercée dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, comme il s'occupait lui-aussi si bien de moi, quand tous les autres me délaissaient, et ce, depuis que j'avais onze ans, je me laissai aller libre cours à ma crise de larmes.

-Lux, fit-il, alarmé, calme-toi, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, hoquetai-je, et c'est ça le pire. C'est qu'il y a rien. C'est un trop plein de tout. Un trop plein de ce monde qui s'écroule. Un trop plein de ces gens hypocrites qui te sourissent parce que tu t'appelles Potter. Un trop plein de mentir à plein de gens. Un trop plein de fai re du mal sans le vouloir. Un trop plein de ce que cette société fait des gens et de nous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Passez un par un, s'il vous plaît. Nous avons un accès sur votre cheminée le temps de vous envoyer chez vous. Après quoi, cet accès sera de nouveau interdit. James, vous commencez?

Nous nous trouvions dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en cette fin de semaine. Tous entassés. D'un air morose, James quitta notre groupe refermé sur lui-même, et prit une pleine poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Il entra dans la cheminée du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Je serai à l'enterrement, le bonjour à vos parents, ajouta notre directeur en fixant James par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

James acquiesça, lança la poudre au sol. Il cria d'une voix détachée «Manoir Potter!» et la cheminée s'embrasa d'un feu verdâtre. En un rien de temps, il avait disparu. J'avais horreur de ce genre de transport. Avant de grimper dans une cheminée, j'avais toujours peur de mal lancer la poudre, de ne pas parler assez distinctement et d'atterrir autre part, ou de me prendre les pieds dans ma robe de sorcière avant de partir.

Remus me poussa en avant, et j'avançai à mon tour. Je m'arrêtai au bureau du directeur, et prit une poignée de poudre dans la bourse qu'il avait posée dessus. Je sentais la poudre couler le long de mes doigts. Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans la cheminée pour ne pas trop en faire tomber, et, en essayant de ne pas regarder tous les amis de James et le professeur Dumbledore, je dis un «Manoir Potter» le plus distinctement que je pu.

Tout se mit à tourbillonner autour de moi. J'avalai de la cendre, et c'est en crachotant que j'arrivai dans le salon du Manoir Potter. Je sentis une main me tirer en arrière.

-Toujours pareil, hein, marmonna ma mère en me redressant et m'épousseta.

Je vis James lancer un «Oculus Reparo» à ses lunettes et ça me fit rire. Il n'arriverait décidément jamais lui non plus à prendre une cheminée correctement! Je levai les yeux vers ma mère. Comme toujours, malgré ses quarante-sept ans, elle était bien mise, classe, et encore à m'arranger chaque plis de mes vêtements.

Des flammes émeraudes jaillirent dans la cheminée et un Remus imperturbable en sortit comme s'il venait de transplaner. James lui lança un regard mi-envieux mi-écœuré. Il fit la bise à ma mère et tendit une main chaleureuse à mon père qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

-Bonjour Mr et Mrs Potter. Merci de nous recevoir une fois de plus chez vous. Je suis très touché par la mort de Félicia Potter.

-Merci beaucoup Remus, répondit doucement ma mère qui craquait littéralement pour la courtoisie et la douceur de Remus. Nous sommes très touchés par votre présence.

Mon père eut un signe d'assentiment. Il n'allait pas très bien. Il avait la chemise toute froissée, lui, d'ordinaire si nickel. Des cernes effroyables s'étalaient sous ses yeux, et il avait l'air d'avoir maigri. Il n'était même pas venu nous saluer. Pas même James et moi.

Sirius arriva avec son élégance habituelle, ce qui lui valut un regard réfrigérant de James. Il alla saluer ma mère et partit serrer la main à mon père. Peter atterrit dans un fracas effroyable, et, à peine debout, il se prit les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et dérapa sur le sol. James le rattrapa in extremis, et Peter bafouilla quelques excuses à l'intention de nos parents.

-Vous devriez aller vous changer, proposa doucement ma mère, habillez-vous de façon plus décontractée, non? Après, nous dînerons, et nous ne nous attarderons pas. Nous partons pour Loutry Ste Chaspoule, assez tôt, demain matin.

J'acquiesçai. Loutry Ste Chaspoule se trouvait à environ cinq heures de Londres. Si l'enterrement avait lieu demain en début d'après-midi, il était clair que nous devions nous lever assez tôt…

-Grand-père a dû organiser un petit quelque chose pour les convives, après l'enterrement…par ailleurs il nous a dit de rester samedi soir. Vous repartirez de là-bas pour Poudlard.

-D'accord, répondis-je, la gorge sèche.

Je sortis du salon, et je me retrouvai dans le hall du Manoir. J'avais l'impression que des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'étais venue ici, alors qu'en fait, une semaine auparavant encore, j'étais ici. Ça semblait si irréel. La mort de Grand-mère, le retour à Poudlard, la haine d'Heartnett, et le fait d'avoir fait l'amour avec Sirius. Je me sentais différente. Moins «enfant» que l'année dernière. Moins «enfant» que cet été même. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je me sentais juste pas comme avant.

Je montai à l'étage et je trouvai ma chambre comme je l'avais laissé. Je ne l'avais pas rangé avant de partir, comme j'avais passé la nuit chez Sirius. Elle était dans le même désordre que la semaine précédente. J'y revis avec un peu d'amusement, le gros chien noir qui trônait sur mon lit. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient grands ouverts. Les draps du lit, un peu froissés, et quelques vêtements étaient entassés sur la chaise de mon secrétaire.

Je grimaçai en voyant les légers draps qui recouvraient mon lit. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais un grand froid c'était abattu sur le pays. Les moldus parlaient de réchauffement de la planète qui déréglait complètement les saisons et les températures. Des étés caniculaires. Des hivers sibériens. Sauf que nous étions encore en été. Les sorciers, eux, et surtout ceux qui croyaient en l'alliance entre les Détraqueurs et les Mages Noirs, suggéraient plutôt que c'était à cause de ces premiers que le temps était si brumeux et inquiétant.

Je partis me doucher. Je n'en avais même pas envie. Je ne paraissais pas dans la baignoire comme à mon habitude. Illico à la douche. Je fis tout très rapidement: aucune lotion appliquée, aucun démêlant pour cheveux de chez _Vélane_. Je me séchai à la va-vite, et m'habillai d'un jogging et d'un vieux survêtement.

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'étendais en travers de mon lit, nichant mon visage dans le creux des oreillers. C'était bon d'être de retour à la maison…je me sentais comme un enfant rentrant chez lui après des années d'errance. Le retour aux origines, en quelque sorte. L'endroit qu'il fallait que je rejoigne lorsque ça n'allait pas.

Je pris le manteau que Sirius m'avait acheté, qui était dans ma poche, à côté de ma baguette. Je l'agrandis d'un coup de baguette et le rabattis sur moi. Aucune envie de défaire les draps et d'aller chercher une couette. Je serrai fort la peluche du chien géant, et me laissai aller à quelques temps d'oubli, dans l'exquise du sommeil…du bien-être…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lux…chérie…tu viens dîner?

J'émergeai des brumes du sommeil tentant douloureusement de me reconnecter avec la réalité. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de reconnaître ma mère, assise sur mon lit et me caressant doucement les cheveux dans un geste maternel.

-Quelle heure il est, demandai-je.

-Vingt heures trente, répondit ma mère, allez descends, tout le monde t'attend.

Je me redressai sur le lit, et lâchai la peluche que j'avais tenue contre moi pendant des heures. L'esprit totalement engourdi, je me levai et descendis jusqu'à la cuisine.Là, ma mère préparait le dîner et m'indiqua que tous les garçons se trouvaient au salon. Effectivement, les Maraudeurs disputaient une partie d'échec dans une ambiance morne, et mon père s'égosillait devant la cheminée du salon. Il avait en face de lui un petit homme trapu l'air ennuyé.

-Enfin, Mr Potter, disait-il, que voulez-vous que je fasse? Vous voulez un dédommagement? Des excuses? J'en suis navré, vraiment! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie écrit l'article sur la mort de Madame votre mère!

-Alors, qui bon sang! Répondez!

Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté de mon frère, et notai que malgré son attitude concentrée sur le jeu, il écoutait la conversation par cheminée de notre père et qu'un tic nerveux venait de s'agiter à sa tempe.

-Information confidentielle, Mr Potter. C'est une très bonne employée.

-C'est n'importe quoi, Papa! Lançai-je d'une voix forte, si tu as encore un exemplaire de ce numéro de la Gazette, le nom du enfin, plutôt devrai-je dire «la» journaliste y est mentionné.

Mon père se tourna vers moi et je vis apparaître sur son visage le premier sourire depuis que j'étais rentrée. Il se leva et adressa un regard furieux à l'homme.

-Vous restez ici, Mr le directeur! Je vais avoir assez de problème avec votre journal, sans qu'en plus vous fassiez preuve de lâcheté et partiez!

-Vous ne voudriez pas que nous en parlions une autre fois? Geignis l'homme, j'ai très mal aux genoux…

-C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Restez là!

Il disparut et monta à l'étage par l'escalier du salon, en courant. Son pas résonna, et je me tournai vers les garçons. Ma mère avait amené des petits cakes au jambon et ils avaient déjà presque tout engloutis. Apparemment leur moral n'agissait pas sur leur comportement alimentaire. Les garçons…

Mon père revint en dévalant les escaliers, deux journaux dans les bras. Il s'assit de nouveau face à la cheminée, et brandit les deux numéros de la Gazette du sorcier. Ah…j'avais pas vu le deuxième…apparemment, la mort de Grand-mère faisait encore la Une.

-Celui d'aujourd'hui, précisa James en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'échiquier.

-Rita Skeeter! Clama mon père, elle est l'auteur des deux articles sur Félicia Potter! Celui annonçant sa mort, daté du 2 Septembre. Et celui annonçant son enterrement. Elle y communique date, lieu et heure et y fournit des photos morbides exclusives dit-elle. Daté d'aujourd'hui, 6 Septembre! Qu'avez-vous à répondre, Mr Baldwin?

-Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise? Enfin…Mr Potter…c'est la liberté d'expression!

-Comment pouvez-vous appeler «liberté d'expression» des publications de clichés plus glauques d'une sorcière assassinée! Vous pensez à ses proches? À ses amis? À sa famille? Son mari? Son fils? Ses petits-enfants? Vous ne pouviez pas juste caser entre deux articles «Félicia Estella Potter, assassinée dans la nuit du 1er au 2 Septembre»?

-Oh, je vous en prie, Mr Potter! Votre mère était un grand nom de la communauté magique! C'était une sorcière célèbre! Sa perte et la façon dont elle est morte, ne pouvait être sous-estimés. Nous ne faisons que notre devoir, et sensibilisons la société aux Mages Noirs en leur imposant de tels clichés. Ça prouve l'étendu de la force de ces Mages Noirs. Félicia était une Auror d'élite, plus jeune. Elle n'a rien pu faire. Je crois que vous êtes vous-même engagé dans la lutte contre les Mages Noirs. Vous pouvez donc comprendre que nous ne faisons ça que pour sensibiliser les gens à cette nouvelle Terreur!

-Soit, répondit mon père d'un ton glacial, où est donc l'autorisation?

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Que vous le fassiez dans un but si…préventif, je le conçois. Mais vous devez tout de même demander l'autorisation de la famille, non? C'est la moindre des choses.

-Mr Potter…se mit à bégayer le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier, votre mère n'était pas seulement votre mère! C'était une sorcière célèbre! Elle appartient au panthéon des sorcières célèbres, nous n'avons pas à demander l'autorisation familiale! Son nom et son images sont propriété du Ministère et de la Presse!

-Rita Skeeter.

-Pardon?

-Je veux son âge, son adresse, et un bref résumé d'elle.

-Euh…ce sont des informations confi…

-JE ME FICHE QUE CE SOIENT DES INFORMATIONS CONFIDENTIELLES! Explosa mon père, VOUS AVEZ VIOLEÉ L'INTIMITÉ DE MA FAMILLE EN DÉVOILANT DE TELS CLICHÉS! VOUS POUVEZ BIEN VIOLER VOTRE RÈGLEMENT ET ME FOURNIR CE QUE JE DEMANDE!

-Rita Skeeter, se hâta de bafouiller Baldwin qui semblait s'être ratatiné sur lui-même au fur et à mesure que mon père hurlait, 20 ans, elle a débuté chez nous il y a environ deux ans. Elle est très utile et professionnelle. Elle trouve toutes les informations possibles et je suis très content d'elle. Elle est également la journaliste la plus populaire du moment. Et je ne peux _vraiment_ pas vous communiquer son adresse.

-Très bien, rétorqua mon père, soyez sûr que je serai au Ministère Lundi à 8 heures pour porter plainte pour violation de la vie privée et droit à l'image, au Ministère de la magie. Certaines de mes connaissances qui siègent là-bas, sont particulièrement…compréhensibles avec les journalistes.

Mon père eut un sourire sarcastique.

-…Je porterai plainte soit contre vous, soit contre Rita Skeeter. Elle peut se faire renvoyer, ou la Gazette peut se voir refuser le droit de publication pendant une durée d'environ quelques mois. Vous en êtes conscient?

-Mr Potter, murmura Baldwin d'une voix blanche, vous ne pouvez pas réclamer ceci. Skeeter fait des articles qui choquent et nous nous efforçons de parler des Mages Noirs…si nous ne sommes plus là qui le fera?

-Alors, Skeeter s'en ira.

-Chéri! Les enfants! Le dîner est prêt!

Peter se hâta d'engouffrer le dernier cake au jambon, et Remus mit fin à la partie sous l'œil torve de Sirius. Tous se levèrent, sauf James qui resta assit, les yeux dans le vague.

-Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, Mr Baldwin. Bonne soirée.

Mon père rompit la communication et James se leva à son tour. Nous partîmes tous manger. C'est bizarre. D'habitude, tout le monde (ou presque) aime manger des Lasagnes. Surtout lorsqu'on aime ça et qu'on en mange pas souvent, alors, lorsqu'il y en a, c'est la fête.

Mais ce soir-là, ça avait un goût de plastique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Étendue sur mon lit, je repensai avec un frisson de dégoût au silence quasi-religieux dans lequel nous avions mangé. Mon père fulminait encore de sa prise de bec avec le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier, et ma mère semblait tout simplement épuisée. Et comme James et moi ne parlions pas, les trois autres avaient respectés ce silence.

Il devait bien être vingt deux heures. J'avais eu le temps de manger les lasagnes, de goûter à la tarte aux cerises de ma mère, de boire deux cafés et de partir me mettre en pyjama. J'étais déjà fatiguée à l'idée de vivre la journée de demain. Elle allait être triste et interminable.

Vivement que ça soit fini.

Je savais que James avait prit une potion pour dormir et j'étais entrain de me demander si je n'allais pas faire de même. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que Sirius viendrait me retrouver. Mais je savais que ça ne viendrait pas. Tous les trois étaient venus mais semblaient gênés d'être finalement venus, ne partageant pas la même douleur que nous. Le même deuil. Du coup, ils restaient plus entre eux trois et ne souhaitaient pas nous déranger.

Je doutai franchement que Sirius vienne me voir. D'autant plus qu'il serait assez mal vu d'être découvert ce soir par James qui n'avait déjà pas le moral. Mais l'envie de l'avoir près de moi, et de passer la nuit blottie au creux de ses bras me tiraillait.

Oui, j'étais décidément encore une gamine pourrie gâtée, qui voulait sans cesse se faire cajoler. Je me demandai quand ce côté «enfant» me quitterait. Sirius allait finir par me trouver collante si j'y allai…mais après tout je pouvais y aller _juste_ pour lui dire «bonne nuit».

Je me relevai de mon lit avec une flemme phénoménale. Derrière moi, je fermai la porte à clef au cas où quelqu'un aurait l'intention de venir me voir. J'avançai à pas de velours dans le long couloir. En passant devant la chambre de mes parents, je vis de la lumière sous leur porte. Une lumière tamisée. Ils parlaient à voix basse. Du lendemain sûrement…

Celle de la chambre de James était éteinte et celles des trois autres également. J'avais un peu peur que James, Remus et Peter soient avec Sirius…mais je chassai vite cette pensée qui menaçait de me faire faire demi-tour. J'entrouvris doucement la porte de la chambre de Sirius, et me glissai furtivement à l'intérieur en la refermant, insonorisant (juste au cas où, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas au sexe, ce soir,…) la pièce. Il avait déjà éteint la lumière et je constatai avec déception qu'il dormait.

-C'est qui?

Mon cœur fit un bond incroyable dans ma poitrine. Il s'emballa et battit beaucoup plus vite que la normale.

-Désolée, balbutiai-je en rougissant, je savais pas que tu dormais. Je vais te laisser, ajoutai-je en me retournant pour repartir.

-Non, c'est bon, je dormais pas vraiment, me coupa-t-il en m'arrêtant sur ma lancée, je sommeillai. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Oh, rien d'important, soupirai-je, ça va aller…

-Non, dis-moi. Maintenant que je suis réveillé…

-Ben…c'est juste que j'arrive pas trop à dormir, soufflai-je,…et que j'avais envie de te voir. Comme on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu cette semaine…

Je le vis qui bougeait, et je constatai au froissement de draps qu'il venait de les écarter, et mes yeux qui commençaient à s'habituer au noir virent qu'il me regardait de nouveau.

-Viens, soupira-t-il.

J'avançai et retins un soupir de soulagement lorsque mes pieds nus quittèrent le carrelage pour le tapis. Je montai sur le lit, et me pelotonnai en position de fœtus, en rabattant les draps sur moi. Merde…il avait visiblement pas rajouté de couverture.

-T'as pas froid? Demandai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva en soupirant, pour aller chercher quelque chose de plus chaud.

-Mais c'est bon, j'ai rien dis, plaidai-je, laisse tomber, je m'en fiche.

-C'est bon, coupa-t-il, je suis debout, de toute façon.

Il tira de l'armoire une grosse couette écossaise et la jeta sur le lit. Je la dépliai et m'emmitouflai dedans. Il se rallongea et, alors que je m'étais installée dans mon coin, couchée sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos, il joua un peu avec mes cheveux.

-Viens un peu par là, quémanda-t-il en me forçant à me retourner.

-Pourquoi? Demandai-je.

-Retourne-toi juste.

J'obtempérai et, habituée aux ténèbres, je pu lire dans ses yeux du désir. Ça me chavira complètement et ce regard fit naître le désir en moi. C'était tellement…inattendu. Il emprisonna ma bouche avec la sienne, et sa langue commença à caresser avec langueur la mienne, il posa une main sur ma nuque, par-delà mes cheveux, et j'installai les miennes sur son torse.

Rien de méchant. Pourtant, ce simple geste me contracta l'estomac. Je sentis des papillons voleter dans mon bas-ventre et enflammer tout mon corps. Je me sentais toute chose, comme le soir où nous avions fait l'amour. Ses mains quittèrent le refuge innocent de ma nuque et me caressèrent les omoplates, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et je me sentis tressaillir, avant de s'aventurer sous le pyjama rouge que je portai. Ses mains rendues chaudes par la couette me firent frissonner, et ses caresses se faisaient tellement précises et douces que je me sentais défaillir.

-Sirius, soufflai-je fort en m'arrachant de ses lèvres.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il en ôtant ses mains de moi.

-Non non! Protestai-je en reprenant ses mains dans les miennes et en levant mes yeux vers ses yeux, continue…

Ses mains passèrent alors le long de mes hanches, pour venir titiller mon ventre. Il le massa langoureusement et taquina mon nombril. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour pousser un petit cri, il fit remonter ses mains et commença à me malaxer fiévreusement les seins, alors que je sentais que je perdais tout contrôle sur la situation et sur moi-même.

-Sirius, soupirai-je encore plus fort.

Ça sembla avoir de l'effet sur lui, car il se mit à déboutonner nerveusement les boutons de mon haut de pyjama rouge sang. Je sentais ses mains qui tremblaient et ça me mettait moi aussi dans un état de transe indescriptible. Une fois défait, il en écarta les pans et commença à m'embrasser les seins, en se baissant dans le lit, lui aussi couché sur le côté.

Il fit passer sa langue le long de mon mamelon gauche et le caressa langoureusement de sa langue, un long moment. Puis, il se fit plus violent, et accéléra ses coups de langue, me faisant vibrer et je me félicitai d'avoir insonorisé la pièce avant de venir même si ça n'était pas prémédité mes gémissements se faisant de plus en plus bruyants à mesure qu'il me touchait. Un petit cri m'échappa, et sa bouche prit entièrement mon mamelon gauche.

J'entourai sa nuque de mes mains et je poussai un soupir de bien-aisance lorsqu'il fit passer sa main sur mon autre sein. Sa paume était chaude et douce. Il commença à la faire bouger dessus, en même temps qu'il suçait la pointe de celui dont il s'occupait tantôt. Il pressa entre l'index et le pouce le téton qui se durcit immédiatement, stimulé par cette sensation de plaisir enivrante que j'avais appris à reconnaître.

Sa langue râpa contre mon mamelon, et il le mordilla légèrement. Assez pour me faire tourner la tête et gémir plus fort son prénom, en accentuant sur la fin. Sa bouche s'arrondit en un sourire amusé contre ma poitrine. Il remonta vers moi et m'embrassa tout en faisant glisser ses mains dans mon pantalon de pyjama, tout aussi rouge que le chemiser assortit.

Il me tâta les fesses avec langueur, et me caressa habilement les hanches et les jambes, en faisant remonter ses mains sur ces deux parties de mon anatomie de façon extrêmement sensuelle. D'une façon si douce que je me demandai s'il était bel et bien entrain de me toucher les jambes.

Sa langue faisait l'amour à ma bouche. Il me caressa encore un peu les cuisses, avant d'insérer sa main dans ma culotte et de caresser l'orée de mon intimité qui se faisait de plus en plus humide à mesure qu'il précisait ses caresses.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge; le remarquant, il mit fin au baiser, et, après avoir plongé ses iris argentés dans les miens, entreprit de picorer ma mâchoire de petits baisers papillons, je fermai les yeux, ne laissant que ma bouche ouverte pour laisser sortir gémissements et soupirs. Ses baisers descendirent vite le long de mon cou, et s'échouèrent dans ma gorge, où sa langue commença à aspirer la peau, et ses dents à la mordiller, de sorte à faire apparaître un suçon.

Sa main, elle, avait commencé à travailler. Je constatai, embarrassée, qu'elle était à présent humide. Elle caressa tout d'abord en douceur, et un doigt s'insinua à l'entrée de mon vagin. Lorsqu'il fit ceci, je m'arquai contre lui, et je pressai inconsciemment ma poitrine contre la sienne, mon bassin contre son doigt. Son doigt taquina un moment cet endroit sans pour autant s'y introduire, me rendant encore plus humide que précédemment.

Sa bouche me reprit violemment. Je répondis machinalement au baiser en faisant bouger ma langue contre la sienne. Enfin, il y introduit un doigt et je gémis bruyamment dans le baiser et je l'entendis réprimer un éclat de rire. J'adorai ça. Le sentir sourire, réprimer un rire, sans pour autant le voir.

Il laissa un moment son doigt en le faisant frotter très lentement, le temps que je m'y habitue, et commença à le faire bouger, lui faisant faire de lents et lascifs va-et-vient. Je sentis le plaisir enflammer mon bas-ventre, et ses lèvres descendirent sur mon menton. Puis, il en inséra un deuxième et fit de plus violents et rapides va-et-vient. Son pouce trouva vite mon clitoris à qui il imposa un mouvement circulaire.

J'arquai ma poitrine contre lui, et inconsciemment, contre sa bouche, qui se posa dessus sans pour autant la malmener. Son prénom m'échappait, et d'autres phrases inintelligibles dont moi-même j'ignorais le sens. Le plaisir s'intensifiait à chaque pénétration et je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes gémissements de plaisir.

Alors que ça devenait décidément trop bon. Que la délivrance allait se faire, il retira ses doigts de moi. Je poussai un grognement de protestation, auquel il répondit par un de ses habituels sourires charmeurs en me surplombant.

Il se pencha et disparut sous les couvertures, alors que j'étais toujours sur le flanc. Ses mains firent descendre mon bas de pyjama _et_ ma petite culotte en même temps. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise en me cabrant.

Ses mains un peu mouillées s'encerclèrent autour de mes reins et me repositionnèrent contre le matelas, le mieux qu'il pouvait, puisque j'étais sur le côté. Et sa bouche baisa en une série de baisers papillons, mon ventre, mon sexe, mes cuisses, mes genoux…

Il fit couler ses lèvres humides le long de mes jambes, et me mordilla l'intérieur des cuisses. Je devenais folle. L'extérieur me semblait réellement froid comparé à l'explosion de sensations qui avait éclatée sous la couverture…

Il me souleva une cuisse et l'entoura autour de son épaule, se frayant un champ de manœuvre plus large. Je sentis son souffle encore plus brûlant que la chaleur sous la couverture me brûler l'intimité, et il fit passer rapidement, très rapidement, sa langue sur mon clitoris. Je frémis et un violent spasme me parcourut. J'eus un gémissement sourd de plaisir, et il fit glisser sa langue le long de mon clitoris, le massant avec sa langue et l'aspirant. Je me cambrai contre lui et ses mains m'immobilisèrent en me tenant avec force les reins. Il me lâcha d'une main, et fit pénétrer un doigt en moi, puis deux, reprenant le même mouvement lascif dont il avait usé précédemment. Je m'efforçai de ne pas me cambrer, enivrée par les effets du plaisir qui montait par vague. Il faisait aller et venir ses doigts de plus en plus vite.

-Sirius, gémis-je de façon incontrôlée.

Il commença à aspirer le petit bouton de chair et je poussai un petit cri de surprise suivi d'un cri de pur plaisir. Plaisir conjugué à la jouissance que me procuraient ses doigts. Il alliait à la perfection le doigté et l'oral. D'un coup, je sentis mon souffle se couper, et mon corps se braqua. Mes doigts se lièrent dans ses cheveux situés au niveau de mes cuisses, et je poussai un cri sourd venant du fond de ma gorge. Les effets de vibrations continuèrent un moment, mes muscles vaginaux se contractant, puis se calmant.

Cessant.

Ses lèvres arpentèrent mon bas-ventre, puis mon ventre, laissant derrières elles une traînée brûlante. Je restai pantelante, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, soupirant bruyamment. Il revint vers moi, en emprisonnant mes seins dans ses mains, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu veux…commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre de manière suggestive.

-Bien sûr que je veux, soufflai-je encore haletante, viens, ajoutai-je en écartant grand les jambes et en les refermant autour de sa taille.

Il était encore habillé. Enfin, habillé était en grand mot, étant donné qu'il ne portait que son bas de pyjama. Je l'aidai à s'en débarrasser avec mes pieds, et au travers de son caleçon, je pus enfin sentir son excitation toute masculine. J'eu un grognement sourd en la sentant se dresser contre mon intimité.

Il se débarrassa lui-même de son caleçon, l'envoyant au fond du lit, au bout des couvertures avec mes propres vêtements, et plaça le bout brûlant de son érection à l'orée de mon intimité. C'était chaud comme de la lave en fusion. C'était on ne peut plus agréable de la sentir contre moi, sans qu'il soit en moi. Agréable et frustrant au plus haut point.

-Viens, gémis-je en n'en pouvant plus.

Il fermait les yeux de plaisir et de frustration, et ne vint pas tout de suite, faisant frotter son érection contre mon clitoris. Je gémis bruyamment et sa bouche me prit entièrement. Lèvres contre lèvres, langue contre langue, je fis descendre ma main pour le toucher et le guider vers moi. Il se glissa en moi avec un soupir de bien-être.

Je poussai un gémissement sourd, en sentant la chaleur bien connu m'envahir à nouveau. J'avais eu un peu peur d'avoir encore un peu mal et de ne pas éprouver de plaisir. J'ai déjà entendu certaines filles dire qu'elles avaient dû faire l'amour bien plus de deux fois avant d'avoir un orgasme. Mais elles n'avaient pas Sirius dans le lit, je me disais maintenant.

Il entra complètement en moi, et commença un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient, le visage enfoui dans le creux de mon cou, ses mains m'agrippant par la taille pour coordonner nos mouvements. Je poussai un gémissement rauque lorsqu'il commença à aller un peu plus vite. La sensation bien connue de la jouissance qui monte, devient de plus en plus orgasmique et insupportable.

-Oh, Sirius, gémis-je alors que ses va-et-vient se faisaient plus brutaux, plus rapides, plus violents.

Je me sentais mourir. L'évidence me tomba dessus: j'allais mourir de jouissance. Mourir de plaisir. Mourir dans cet orgasme. Ce premier orgasme lors d'un rapport sexuel. Je fis courir mes mains le long de son dos pour arriver à ses fesses que je pris en main, pour suivre aussi nos mouvements. Nos deux peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre et je fermai les yeux de béatitude, me cambrant encore plus contre lui. Et pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, l'orgasme me foudroya à une vitesse impressionnante. Je sentis que je me resserrai autour de lui, et les spasmes de la jouissance totale, la plus esquisse, me secouèrent violemment. Ma respiration saccadée devint encore plus haletante, essoufflée, et je renversai ma tête en arrière, me cambrant le plus possible. Je croyais voir des étoiles derrière mes paupières closes.

Il baisa mes lèvres dans un touché très humide, et descendit le long de ma gorge offerte avant de me mordiller un peu les seins, allant au bout de sa jouissance et continua son mouvement de va-et-vient. Il jouit enfin en moi, en poussant un ultime gémissement.

Toujours essoufflée, je tentai de reprendre une respiration normale, alors qu'il haletait, la tête sur ma poitrine. Vraiment…je n'imaginais pas que le sexe pouvait être si bon. Que le plaisir pouvait être si intense.

C'était vraiment bête à dire, mais les fois où j'avais vraiment envie de lui, avant même qu'il ne commence à me toucher, on n'avait pas fait l'amour. Et les deux fois où je n'étais pas tellement d'humeur, en forme, que je ne pensais vraiment pas au sexe, on avait fait l'amour.

Je le sentis sourire contre moi et je me demandai si je n'avais pas pensé tout haut. Ou si nous pensions la même chose, allez savoir!

-Quoi?

-C'est pas drôle, mais sur le coup ça me fait rire, dit-il en retenant un petit éclat de rire.

-De quoi? Demandai-je en m'écartant de lui, pour me pelotonner comme initialement, en position de fœtus, de mon côté du lit.

-Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de pire meilleur ami que moi.

-Oh, arrête avec ça, râlai-je en baillant exagérément, t'es un bon meilleur ami.

-Je disais ça dans le sens que c'était quand même risible. J'ai dépucelé la sœur de mon meilleur poteau et je viens encore de lui faire l'amour, dans une chambre de sa maison, la veille de l'enterrement de sa grand-mère.

Je me renfrognai lorsqu'il évoquait l'enterrement de Grand-mère. Il dû le remarquer, car il se colla contre moi, contre mon dos, et embrassa un peu mes épaules.

-Tout se passera bien, Lux, souffla-t-il et son souffle balaya agréablement mes épaules.

Je hochai la tête, et il passa une main sur moi, pour la poser sur mon ventre. Mon souffle commença à s'accélérer de le sentir aussi près de moi.

-Détend-toi, me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je posai ma tête par derrière, dans le creux de son cou.

-Je suis crevée, soufflai-je.

-Merci, répondit-il d'un ton arrogant.

Je poussai un soupir désespéré, et me calai complètement contre lui. C'était bien. C'était bon, douillet et chaud. Je me sentis partir dans les brumes du sommeil. Mes sens étaient complètement enivrés par la fatigue et l'orgasme.

-Dors aussi, ajoutai-je en tapotant sa joue dans un geste faible.

-Aucune chance, je n'appartiens pas à la catégorie de gars qui s'endorment après l'amour.

-Ah bon, moi je crois que je m'endormirai toujours après.

-Typiquement féminin, râla-t-il en secouant sa tête, je grognai parce qu'il m'avait également fait bouger et il s'immobilisa. C'est bien dommage, on n'aura pas de discussion post-coïtales…

-Post co…quoi? Bredouillai-je en baillant une nouvelle fois.

-Discussion après l'amour, résuma-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait là?

-Tu t'endors.

-Non, mais ça fait quand même un peu de post machin-chose, non?

-Mouais…il n'empêche que…

Et je lâchai le fil. Je m'endormais d'un coup, comme assommée.

Typiquement féminin disait-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je sentais une main me secouant violemment l'épaule depuis un moment déjà lorsque j'émergeai et ouvrai les yeux.

-Lux? Tu te dépêche, on doit être partis dans une heure.

J'émergeai complètement et regardai brusquement ma baguette. 6h30. Je me sentais encore fatiguée. J'ignorai où j'étais et, en un brusque mouvement de panique, je me retournai dans mon lit, craignant d'y découvrir Sirius et de réaliser que j'étais dans son lit.

Mais non. Je me rappelai que j'étais partis tôt dans le petit matin, m'était rhabillée et avais regagné ma chambre. Je regardai ensuite à nouveau ma mère qui était déjà lavée, habillée et maquillée. Elle repartit et je traînai des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, où une douche froide s'imposa pour que je me réveille complètement.

Je n'y traînai pas trop et m'habiller en vitesse. Pantalon de tailleur noir. Sous-pull noir. Veste de tailleur noire. Je me voyais mal arriver à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère en blanc ou bleu. Pas que j'accorde de l'importance à ces traditions, mais toute la famille, et amis de la famille qui allaient être là, eux, s'offusqueraient si nous ne respections pas la tradition.

J'embarquai tout de même des autres vêtements. Je crois que je ne supporterai pas de rester tout le week-end vêtue seulement de noir. Pas que je n'aime pas cette couleur, mais là, elle était symbolique. Elle représentait la mort.

Grand-mère était morte et nous portions la mort sur nous. Pathétique tradition. Je me regardai avec dédain dans le miroir, et mon regard se bloqua sur quelque chose posé sur une étagère. Un panier. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Je m'avançai et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. C'était un panier contenant des nœuds pour mettre dans les cheveux. Enfant, j'en portais très souvent, et mes grands-parents adoraient ça. Des années après, lorsque j'allais au ranch, ma mère me priait toujours d'en mettre un pour faire plaisir à Grand-mère.

Et aujourd'hui que je me rendais au ranch pour l'enterrer, je me devais de porter ma symbolique. Notre symbolique. Ce flot pour cheveux qui représentait l'enfance et qui était un peu comme le lien qui m'unissait à mes grands-parents. J'en pris un, mais pas un noir. L'enfance n'a pas à être noire. J'en pris un rouge et le nouai dans mes cheveux, l'accrochant sur mon crâne.

Je m'inspectai une nouvelle fois. Il restait encore un peu de vie. Je refermai la porte derrière moi, préparai quelques vêtements, embarquai aussi le manteau blanc, et descendai dans la cuisine, pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. La nourriture ressemblait toujours à du plastique. Même James ne mangea rien. Je finis par renoncer d'ingurgiter de la nourriture, lorsque j'avalai un morceau de toast après l'avoir mâché pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Je me contentai de boire un café brûlant.

On partit vite. Mon père avait fait venir des taxis moldus. Je n'aimai pas trop la voiture, mais je m'y faisais. Elle était très grande. Assez grande pour que nous rentrions tous dedans. Il me semblait avoir entendu dire en cours d'Etudes des Moldus que c'était une Limoutine ou je ne sais plus quoi…

Le chauffeur nous regarda d'un air étrange et monta nos valises (que nous n'avions pas pu réduire) dans le coffre de la grosse voiture noire. Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure, et c'est à huit heures moins le quart que nous arrivâmes à la gare King Cross. Pour une fois, nous n'y allions pas pour prendre le Poudlard Express…je trouvai ça encore plus déprimant.

On s'installa tous dans le wagon, et personne ne pipa mot pendant cinq longues heures. Les cinq heures de trajet. Je finis par m'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de mon frère, et la main de mon père qui pressait la mienne.

Lorsque je me réveillai, nous étions presque arrivés. Ma mère lisait Sorcière Hebdo et en faisait les jeux. Sirius regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Remus avait sortit un livre. Peter mangeait des bonbons et en proposait à tout le monde. James dormait encore contre moi et mon père avait les mains croisées, les yeux fixés dessus.

Je sortis du compartiment, et allai dans le couloir. Par la fenêtre, la campagne défilait et le ciel était grisâtre. Pluvieux, morne, mort. Les champs avait prit une couleur jaune cassé, et les arbres avaient pour la plupart déjà perdu leur feuillage. Mort.

J'entendis la porte du compartiment coulisser par deux fois.

-Hey Princesse, souffla Remus, ça va, toi?

Princesse…je grimaçai. J'avais quand même passé l'âge! Ce surnom m'avait été attribué toute mon enfance par James et mon père, puis, les amis de mon frère l'avait repris à l'époque où j'avais dix ans…

-Ça va, répondis-je mollement, j'en ai juste marre du train.

-On est entrain d'arriver, là, dit Remus.

-Je sais, répliquai-je en voyant défiler les petites maisons du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

C'était ça, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, le village et la campagne environnante. Bien évidemment, le train allait plus loin que Loutry Ste Chaspoule, c'était bien trop petit comme village pour qu'il y ait une gare. On continua pendant dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver dans la plus grande ville du coin, qui n'était qu'un petit patelin à peine plus grand que Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Je vis une femme, valises à la main, qui descendait avec ses deux enfants. Un garçon et une fille. J'eu l'image de ma mère nous emmenant James et moi au ranch, lorsque nous étions plus petits. La même scène. Exactement la même.

Mon père sortit du compartiment, avec la valise à la main et James traîna la sienne qu'il partageait avec les autres maraudeurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Le voilà, marmonna mon père à côté de moi.

Il ne l'avait pas dit très fort, mais assez pour moi qui était juste à côté. Je cherchai mon grand-père des yeux parmi la petite foule venue accueillir les rares passagers. Je finis par le repérer. Mon grand-père était comme d'habitude: grand, svelte, des cheveux grisonnants et une petite moustache de même couleur. Il portait une chemise à carreaux et un vieux jeans délavé.

Il s'avança jusqu'à nous et fit une légère accolade à mon père. Il s'intéressa ensuite à James qu'il serra un bon moment avant de me prendre à mon tour dans ses bras. Il salua brièvement ma mère, et les amis de James.

On n'alla pas boire un café dans le bistro moldu du coin. Rien de tout ça. On rentra tout de suite. Grand-père avait une camionnette. Dans les villages comme Loutry Ste Chaspoule, la population était tellement réduite qu'il était difficile d'avoir des secrets, aussi lui et Grand-mère s'étaient efforcés depuis leur arrivée dans le village à se comporter assez normalement. Et outre les Sombrals et chevaux spéciaux qu'ils élevaient ainsi que la magie qu'ils pratiquaient ils étaient tout bonnement irréprochables. Ils roulaient dans une de ces bonnes camionnettes de campagne, Grand-mère avait un potager et elle distribuait régulièrement des légumes aux voisins, Grand-père allait chercher les champignons en automne et pêcher avec les autres vieillards du village. Ils allaient au marché tous les Vendredi et recevaient leurs voisins.

-Alors l'école, ça va? Demanda Grand-père qui tenait le volant d'une main de fer.

-Bof, marmonnai-je.

- Ils leur ont collé un professeur incompétent, cracha mon père, Alphonse Heartnett! Il a essayé la filière d'Auror, mais a échoué aux examens. Déjà pendant son apprentissage, je le trouvais mauvais. Il n'était pas foutu de lancer un sort correctement!

-C'est pour ça! Lança douloureusement James, c'est à cause de ça qu'il nous hait?

-Il les hait? Répéta Grand-père d'un ton violent.

-Il ne vous hait pas! Protesta mon père qui n'avait visiblement pas envie que son père s'inquiète.

-Si, il nous hait! Répliquai-je, il faut toujours qu'il nous humilie en publique! Il dit que les Potter se prennent pour des rois, qu'on est que des connards arrogants et prétentieux!

-Tu l'as refuséaux examens? Demanda ma mère d'un ton désespéré.

-Il était mauvais Mary! S'exclama mon père, je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il prendrait un poste auprès du Ministère, à prendre des notes, et qu'il serait glacial avec moi à toutes les réceptions…et qu'il serait nommé professeur à Poudlard et qu'il persécuterait les enfants, voyons! Nommer Heartnett professeur…autant dire que les vampires font du ski en Enfer!

-Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, Edward! Aboya Grand-père, professeur ou non, il n'est pas en droit de traiter les Potter de petits connards arrogants et prétentieux qui se prennent pour des rois!

-Même si c'est vrai? Osa timidement ma mère avec un sourire amusé mais mon père n'était pas d'humeur.

-Tu l'as marié le connard prétentieux et arrogant qui se prenait pour un roi, la remballa alors mon père, et tu lui as fait deux enfants. Et Papa, je te ferai dire que la rentrée n'a eu lieu qu'il y a une semaine. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me chipoter avec Heartnett, au vu des derniers évènements…

-…

-À ce sujet, Papa, tu as eu des nouvelles du Miroir? Demanda Mon père d'un ton anxieux.

Jack Potter haussa les épaules. Leurs cris commençaient sérieusement à me faire mal à la tête. Je ne réfléchis pas trop et posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. Je sentis son corps se raidir avant de se décontracter un peu.

-Non, répondit Grand-père. Tiens, je crois que Lux a un petit coup de barre.

Je pris le parti de garder les yeux fermés. Je sentis James qui était assit de l'autre côté de moi se tourner pour me regarder.

-Quelle marmotte, je te jure, marmonna mon père, elle a déjà dormi pratiquement tout le trajet dans le train!

-Et cette fois c'est Patmol qui est pris d'assaut, plaisanta James. Mais c'est qu'elle dort vraiment cette face de citrouille! Ajouta-t-il en essayant de me chatouiller le cou.

Je grognai et fis un geste comme pour chasser une mouche particulièrement embêtante. Il rigola et je me calai plus confortablement sur Sirius. Ça m'étonnait vraiment que James le prenne si bien. En même temps, il devait imaginer que les rapports entre Sirius et moi étaient un peu comme ceux que j'avais avec lui, qui était mon grand-frère.

Effectivement nous arrivâmes avant que je parvienne à m'endormir, mais j'avoue que l'épaule de Sirius était l'endroit le plus confortable du monde. Le ranch était un bel endroit. Dans un endroit paumé, environné par la campagne, mais c'était un bel endroit. Il était très chaleureux et les box des chevaux et autres espèces magiques étaient collés à la bâtisse.

Le ranch s'étendait sur deux étages. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de jardin. Des herbes folles poussaient ci-et-là et il y avait pas mal de paille. Il y avait deux palefreniers dans le ranch. Sorciers, évidemment, qui aimaient élever des créatures magiques, les dresser et les soigner. J'en vis un qui était avec un cheval doté d'ailles, dans le manège. De l'avis de tous les dresseurs magiques, c'était les plus faciles à dresser: ils ressemblaient aux chevaux moldus en tout points.

Dresser des Hippogriffes, des Dragons ou des Sombrals, ça…c'était autre chose.

-Tu entres, Lux?

Je remarquai que Grand-père tenait la porte depuis un moment déjà alors que je regardai autour de moi.

-Oui-oui, désolée! M'empressai-je de répondre en entrant.

On entrait directement dans la cuisine. Dedans, une table et un grand comptoir étaient ensevelis sous la paperasse. Grand-père ouvrit l'autre porte et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon. Là-dedans, il y avait l'escalier menant aux chambres. Seuls Grand-père et moi le prirent. Il me mena à la chambre que j'avais lorsque j'étais petite.

J'eu un sourire nostalgique. Une chambre qui donnait sur l'écurie. Une vue formidable sur les chevaux, les box et la campagne environnante. Une chambre qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'avais au Manoir. Celle-ci était plus…campagnarde pour faire original. Parquet au sol, armoire en merisier, lit deux places sans baldaquin. Bureau en merisier où s'entassait des livres. Tapis ancien. Chevalet où était accrochée une veste.

Ce que j'aimai le plus dans cette chambre, était sans nul doute le lit. Pas de baldaquin. Moi qui dormais pratiquement tout le temps dans un lit à baldaquin, j'adorai ce lit. Baldaquin au Manoir. Baldaquin à Poudlard. C'était vraiment différent sans rideaux.

-Ça ira, Princesse? S'enquit mon grand-père d'une voix douce, tu veux que je te laisse te reposer?

J'avançai dans la pièce jusqu'au bureau. Il y avait des photos dessus. Une de James et moi. Une de toute la famille. Je regardai ma grand-mère, ses beaux cheveux bruns/gris ondulés qui cascadaient avec élégance sur ses épaules. Sa main posée sur l'épaule de l'enfant que j'étais alors.

Je me retournai vers mon grand-père qui attendait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui, répondis-je, oui, tout va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il esquissa un sourire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le nœud que je portai dans mes cheveux. Il eut un sourire un peu plus mélancolique.

-Ca te va à tout âge, dit-il, tu es une grande enfant, ma petite fille.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. J'hochai doucement la tête, et il partit. Je me dirigeai jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrai, laissant le froid envahir la pièce. Je me penchai. J'inspirai à fond l'air glacial. L'enterrement aurait lieu dans deux heures. J'avais deux heures pour retoucher mon maquillage. Deux heures pour me préparer à leur faire face.

Je m'appelle Potter. Je suis la petite fille _de_, la fille _de_ et la sœur _de_. Je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur.

Pas devant les journalistes, les amis de la famille, et la famille éloignée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les enterrements. Je détestais ça. Toute une populace qui vient présenter ses condoléances, qui amène des fleurs, qui pleure. Toute une populace qui ne connaissait même pas Félicia Potter. Un enterrement moldu pour que les gens ne jasent pas.

Ma grand-mère est morte et l'on s'inquiète encore du qu'en dira-t-on. Je rêve. Je cauchemarde. Ça me débecte.

Assise dans leur église moldue, je n'écoute pas. Un prêtre! J'avais envie de leur crier que ma grand-mère n'était pas croyante! Qu'elle n'aimait qu'une fleur: le lys. Que tous ses proches le savaient! Alors qu'est-ce que les roses NOIRES fichaient là?

Et les journalistes! Ils photographiaient tout! Comment osaient-ils? Comment les avait-on ne serait-ce que laisser entrer ici!

Se lever. S'asseoir. Qu'avait-il ce curé à nous faire lever et asseoir toutes les cinq minutes? Il nous prenait pour ses chiens ou quoi? Il aurait été un dresseur remarquable. Pourquoi parlait-il de la mort comme d'une amie? Comment pouvait-il nous demander de chanter des louanges à son «Seigneur»? Il croyait vraiment que nous étions en état de chanter?

-Tu veux aller lui dire au revoir, Lux?

Les mots de ma mère me parvinrent de très loin, et je la regardai, bouche bée. Comment ça lui dire «au revoir»?

-Papa va y aller. James, tu vas le faire?

Mais de quoi parlait-elle?

Mon frère et moi nous levâmes suivis de notre père qui nous tenait chacun par l'épaule. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je vis la plume à Papote d'une journaliste s'emballer en nous voyant approcher. Et ce que je vis me conforta dans mon mauvais pressentiment. Mon père se baissait vers le cercueil ouvert et embrassa la joue de sa mère.

-Non, fis-je en me braquant.

-Quoi? S'étonna ma mère.

-Non, je peux pas l'embrasser. Je ne veux pas embrasser un cadavre.

-Lux, chérie, ça n'est PAS un cadavre. C'est ta grand-mère. C'est celle qui t'as élevée. Peu importe qu'elle soit morte, ce n'est pas juste un cadavre, c'est la dernière fois que tu vois ta grand-mère.

-Peut-être, mais je veux garder l'image que j'ai toujours eu d'elle. Je ne veux pas embrasser une joue refaite, car c'est ce qu'ils ont fait! Ils ont remodelé tout son corps pour ne pas que les traces de tortures restent. Je n'ai pas envie de sentir la chaire molle et glaciale.

-Lux, fais-le! Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne le feras plus jamais de ta vie, et tu le regretteras!

-Non, je te dis! Murmurai-je un peu plus fort mais toujours de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention des journalistes. Je suis grande, Maman! Si je te dis que je ne le fais pas, je ne le fais pas!

-Lux, ton père le fait, ton grand-père le fait, ton frère le fait et je le fait. Alors, s'il te plaît ne fais pas l'enfant et embrasse ta grand-mère pour la dernière fois!

Je serrai les points, et arrivai devant le corps sans vie de ma grand-mère, James à côté de moi. Les flashs des journalistes m'aveuglaient et je vis mon père s'éloigner avec Grand-père. Je regardai le corps. C'était étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle était seulement endormie. Son visage n'était pas défiguré, comme je l'avais pressentit. Refait. Elle était habillée comme d'habitude. Comme si elle allait se réveiller et partir boire un thé avec une de ses amies.

Elle portait une robe rouge. Elle avait sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance aux mains, comme elle les portait toujours depuis ses fiançailles et son mariage. Je remarquai le pendentif que James et moi lui avions fabriqué pour Noël, lorsque nous avions respectivement onze et dix ans. C'était très bien fait. Une chaîne en or avec pour pendentif, un lys blanc, fait en cristal.

Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux. Ses cheveux bruns avec des mèches grises et blanches étaient étalés dans le cercueil, comme ils auraient pu l'être sur son oreiller. Je me penchai et effleurai sa joue. Je sentis mon sang se glacer. C'était froid. C'était mort. Ça se sentait. Je me retirai aussitôt, et rejoignais les hommes de ma famille. Ma mère se pencha vers le corps.

Suivre un cortège. C'est ridicule. C'est trop cliché. Tra-di-tion-nel.

Mais on suivait tous. Le cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule se dessine. On y pénétra. C'était le genre de cimetière des petits villages. Plein de verdure. Des tombes banales. Rien à voir avec ceux de Londres, tout en béton, aux tombeaux luxueux. Surtout au Panthéon des Sorciers et Sorcières Célèbres.

Encadrée par mon père, ma mère et mon frère, je regardai les fossoyeurs reboucher le profond trou. Des flashs d'appareils photo qui éblouissent. Je sens les mains de ma mère, posées sur mes épaules, derrière moi. La main de mon frère étreignant la mienne avec force. Les flashs redoublent de vivacité.

Le trou rebouché, ils remirent la dalle luxueuse.

Silence de mort. Ponctué par les pleurs incessants de mes grandes tantes. Sœurs de ma Grand-mère. Le prêtre reprit son discours. Comme quoi la mort est une amie. Qu'il ne faut pas pleurer, voyons, mesdames, votre sœur est en paix, votre sœur veille sur vous. Comme quoi même si son enveloppe charnelle est partie, son âme, elle, vivra toujours.

Nous fûmes les derniers à partir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oh regarde, Sylvannah! C'était l'entrée à Poudlard d'Icia!

Posée sur un fauteuil, je sentis une nouvelle onde d'irritabilité me traverser. Non mais, elles ne pouvaient pas se la fermer de temps en temps? Depuis notre retour au ranch où Grand-père avait organisé un petit buffet, histoire de rassasier toutes les personnes venues assister à l'enterrement, les sœurs de Félicia n'avaient pas cessé une minute de piailler. Dans le genre commère, elles font fort. Pas que je ne les aime pas…mais elles sont sincèrement soûlantes au bout d'un moment. Là, elles ont mélangé leur chagrin à l'alcool, et elles ont ressortit tous les albums photo de famille.

Vous ne comprenez rien à notre famille? Pour faire simple, on va dire qu'il y a moi, James, nos parents et Grand-père. Grand-père et Papa sont fils unique. Félicia, ma grand-mère avait deux sœurs, celles-là même qui sont entrain de piailler. Ma mère a une sœur et un frère, avec qui nous ne nous entendons pas, donc exit. Les seules «tantes» avec qui nous communiquons sont les sœurs de Grand-mère et, accessoirement, leurs filles.

-Elle était tellement belle, soupira la dite Sylvannah, soit la cadette des trois sœurs. Regardez!

Elle nous tendit la photo. Une photo en noir et blanc où Félicia nous adressait des signes de la main, à onze ans, sur le quai 9 ¾.

-Oh! Regarde, Hallycia ! S'exclama la Grande Tante Sylvannah, le jour où elle a passé ses ASPIC!

J'eu un sourire en voyant que James tentait discrètement de leur enlever leurs verres de Whisky Pur feu.

-Et le jour de ses fiançailles!

Dans le genre manque de tact aussi, ce sont les reines. Je vis aussitôt mon grand-père se rembrunir.

-Je…balbutia-t-il, je vais aller préparer d'autres cakes.

-Je viens avec toi! Soupirai-je en sautant sur l'occasion de m'éloigner d'ici.

James me lança un regard mauvais. De plus, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient introuvables. Il se retrouvait coincé avec nos parents et les grandes tantes. Bah…chacun sa merde.

Je suivis Grand-père jusqu'aux cuisines. Il sortit les cakes préparés d'un truc qu'il appelait frido, ou quelque chose du genre et s'empressa de les faire réchauffer. Je ne savais si je devais parler. Et si oui, ce que je devais dire.

-Sylvannah et Hallycia m'énervent franchement, déclarai-je d'un ton abrupt.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

-On ne les voit presque jamais, alors faisons un effort, dit-il de sa voix douce.

-Tu vas faire quoi, toi, maintenant, Grand-père?

Surprit, il daigna quitter ses cakes des yeux et me regarda, les yeux ronds.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien…tu vas venir au Manoir? Avec Papa et Maman?

Il se remit à fixer ses cakes qui cuisaient.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Mais tu vas être tout seul! M'écriai-je, horrifiée.

-Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je devrai le faire un jour, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, il faut bien que je m'y fasse.

Ça me brisa le cœur d'imaginer mon grand-père, seul dans cette campagne désertique, pour la première fois de sa vie, délaissé de tous. Délaissé par sa femme, et sa famille. Il dû le remarquer car il m'ébouriffa la tignasse.

-Allons, ce n'est que le cycle de la vie, ma chérie, dit-il de sa voix tendre.

Ses doigts attrapèrent le flot que je portais et le défirent. Le ruban s'enroula dans sa main, et il me le mit autour du poignet.

-Tout comme toi, tu as seize ans, tu n'es plus une petite fille, ajouta-t-il en caressant mes cheveux libérés.

C'était très con, mais la symbolique était presque insupportable et me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Ah non! Protesta-t-il, ne pleure pas ou tu vas ouvrir _mes_ propres vannes.

Je battis des paupières pour empêcher une infime larme de couler et lui envoyai un grand sourire.

-Pleurer? Répliquai-je, tu plaisantes ou quoi? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de pleurer?

-Foutu Potter, soupira-t-il.

-Potter, grimaçai-je, ce nom me va mal.

-Non, je ne pense pas, sourit mon grand-père, sadique, fière, têtue et arrogante, c'est tout du Potter, ça!

-Arrogante? M'étranglai-je.

-Une tare qu'on ne peut éviter dans cette famille, soupira Jack Potter en esquissant un geste de la main, les Potter ne sont pas exclusivement les hommes. Ce ne sont pas juste moi, Edward et James, bien que tu sois une des rares filles à être nées dans la famille depuis des années.

-Tu parles, bredouillai-je avec un sourire timide, on ne connaît que toi, Papa et James. Moi je suis juste _ta_ petite fille, la fille _de_ Papa, la sœur _de_ James. Pas juste Lux Potter.

-Alors rend-moi un service, ma petite, lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué, fais-lui en voir à Heartnett, qu'importe le nombre de retenues qu'il te donnera. Histoire qu'il connaisse un peu le nom de Lux Potter. Car ça, ma petite fille, c'est un nom que j'espère, tu porteras _trèèès_ longtemps.

Je souris. J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part…

-Maintenant monte, ne reste pas avec la famille, c'est triste, et ennuyeux. Demain, tu seras de nouveau dans ton monde et avec tes repères, et ça ira mieux tu verras.

J'eu un grand sourire.

-Merci Grand-père, répondis-je.

Il m'indiqua l'escalier au fond de la cuisine, pour ne pas que je retourne dans le salon, et qu'on me voit monter. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre et entendant du bruit qui provenait du grenier, j'avançai jusqu'à la trappe, qui laissait pendre une échelle. Je la gravis et pénétrai dans le grenier mansardé. Là, installés confortablement sur les poufs, devant un feu de cheminée, Sirius, Remus, Peter et…

-Frank! M'écriai-je, Terry, Alice! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Je vis tous les regards se tourner vers moi. J'avançai jusqu'à eux et me laisser tomber à côté de Peter.

-Tu n'es pas au buffet? S'enquit Remus d'un ton très sérieux.

-Non, j'en ai marre de mes grandes tantes et de toute la clique Potter. Ah! On est mieux ici! Ajoutai-je avec un soupir.

-Tu es partie? Insista Remus.

-Oui, répondis-je, je m'y sentais mal à l'aise.

-Mais c'est ta famille, intervint Sirius.

Surprise par son intervention, et le fait qu'ils ne semblaient pas contents de me voir, je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Tu es bien placé pourtant pour savoir qu'on ne sent pas toujours à l'aise avec sa famille, Sirius, murmurai-je.

-Lux…commença Peter.

-Mais vous avez raison, coupai-je, c'est ma famille. Mais moi, l'endroit où je me sens le plus à l'aise, c'est dans ma _vraie_ famille. Ma vraie famille, c'est mes parents, James, et vous, Poudlard.

Je les regardai tous avec détermination. Sirius poussa un profond soupir.

-C'est demandé avec tellement de gentillesse, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Je lui adressai un sourire moqueur avant de me tourner vers Frank, Alice et Terry.

-Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps? Demandai-je.

-En fait, dit Frank, on est rentré chez moi hier soir, et, comme tu le sais, on habite dans le coin. On est venu avec mes parents ils sont en bas. Au final, on a préféré s'éclipser pour vous laisser en famille…

-Où est James? Demanda Peter.

-Coincé avec nos grandes tantes, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Sadique, marmonna Sirius.

-Oh, et ça te déplais, j'imagine? Lançai-je sur un ton suggestif.

Il me regarda un instant, réfléchissant avec un air arrogant placardé sur le visage.

-Ne te gêne pas pour moi, susurra-t-il, Lux Potter en dominatrice, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir le voir.

-Pourtant tu as dû en voir défiler des dominatrices dans ton lit! Lança Alice d'une voix amusée.

J'eu l'impression qu'elle venait de me jeter un sceau d'eau glacée, et je sentis que Sirius aussi venait de se tendre. Évidemment…ici, à part Remus, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait entre le meilleur ami de mon frère…et moi.

-Mais c'est pas pour ça! Coupa Terry, des dominatrices et des soumises t'en trouve de partout, sauf que Lux,elle a une bouille d'enfant, toute naïve et innocente. Alors l'imaginer dans une position des plus sensuelle, ça stimule plus, je pense.

Tous se mirent à réfléchir, d'un air songeur.

-Hey! Protestai-je, vous avez pas bientôt fini! Je vous interdis de m'imaginer dans une position…euh…compromettante!

-Ah oui? Lança Sirius d'un ton moqueur, tu crois vraiment que tu peux empêcher un homme de fantasmer?

-Parce que tu fantasmes sur Lux, Sirius? Demanda Frank en riant.

C'était si drôle que ça que quelqu'un puisse fantasmer sur moi?

-Je pense que tout le monde a fantasmé sur les gens qu'il connaît au moins une fois dans sa vie, répondit simplement Sirius, je me suis même une fois imager avec Lily Evans…

Terry se prit le visage dans les mains en secouant la tête, réprimant un fou rire.

-Mais ne le dis jamais à James. Pour le fait qu'il y a une minute, j'ai imaginé sa sœur et pour le fait que j'ai déjà fantasmé un court instant sur Evans….ok?

-Bon…mais tu me devras un resto, répondit Frank, plaisantant.

-Pas de problème!

Je tendais un bras vers lui en le regardant avec amusement. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Allez viens contre moi, ça te donnera davantage pour fantasmer.

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle autour de nous, et, avec un sourire arrogant et mutin, il se rapprocha de moi et se colla contre moi. Je me retins de soupirer en sentant son corps chaud contre le mien.

-Wooow! Souffla Terry, ça fonctionne, là, ta boîte à fantasme?

Il ferma les yeux, et un nouveau sourire lui échappa.

-Oui! Lança-t-il, parfait! Ça c'est bien.

Il me tenait étroitement et ses cheveux noirs me chatouillaient agréablement le visage. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était vraiment trop beau. Un sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

-Il faut le supplier pour qu'il développe? Railla Terry.

-Tu développes, Black, je te tue, menaçai-je, et j'irai dire à James que je figure parmi tes fantasmes.

-Parmi mes fantasmes? Ne te surestimes pas ma p'tite fille, pour le moment, j'imagine des scènes. Je ne rêve pas non plus de toi la nuit. Et puis, si tu dis quoi que se soit à James, je te contredirai et lui dirai que l'évidence est là: sa chère petite sœur est tombée amoureuse du seul, unique et magnifique Sirius Black!

-Rêve, grognai-je.

-Alors?! Insista Terry.

-Lux de dos, abaissée, accentuant la rondeur de ses formes…

-Je t'en foutrai moi, des formes! M'égosillai-je en le pinçant.

Il éclata de rire, et, tentant de me gérer:

-Ne portant rien d'autres qu'un ensemble de sous-vêtements noirs et rouges, les cheveux ramenés devant, on imagine bien sûr, sur sa poitrine, le visage tourné vers moi, une expression à la fois timide et provocante placardée sur ce visage angélique.

Je me débattais comme une furie, et, lorsqu'il m'immobilisa me serrant les poignets avec force, je regardai au fond de ses yeux, le ventre noué, avec l'effroyable envie de l'embrasser. Une lueur espiègle et pleine de désir brillait au fond de ses yeux.

Oh, je l'aime.

-Ça vous va, comme fantasme? Lança-t-il aux autres.

-Encore! Réclama Terry, hilare.

Les traîtres, ils étaient tous pliés de rire tandis que Remus nous regardait comme si nous étions fous.

-Là, j'aurai besoin de détails, répondit Sirius d'un ton encore plus arrogant.

-Comme? Répliquai-je, me prêtant au jeu.

-Mhm…voyons voir…fit-il semblant de réfléchir en jouant avec une de mes boucles, savoir si tu es inexpérimentée ou si t'es plus vierge, m'aiderait par exemple.

-On croirait presque que vous flirtez! S'écria Peter d'un ton amusé.

-On joue, Pete, on joue! Lui rétorqua Sirius, alors, petite? Ajouta-t-il avec son air de séducteur.

-Oh, je ne suis plus vierge, dis-je posément.

Il esquissa un sourire des plus arrogants, alors que Remus écarquillait des yeux, effaré, et que Terry poussait un cri de surprise. Il feignit la surprise. Visiblement, ce jeu l'amusait beaucoup.

-Plus vierge? Répéta-t-il, ok, on ne joue plus, aucune personne présente dans cette pièce ne répétera tout ce qui a été dit, à James. Vu?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Même Frank et Alice. Tous savaient bien que le sujet «Lux» était à éviter avec James si on voulait rester en vie. Encore plus le sujet «Lux et ses amours».

-Tu as fais l'amour? S'écria Terry, et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé!

-Hey, protestai-je, tu m'a pas raconté, toi, quand…

-Quand quoi? Intervint Frank Londubat.

-Oh, désolée, Terry, fis-je d'une voix faussement navrée.

-Rien d'important, répliqua Terry les joues en feu, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu protestes, tu l'as su tout de même.

-Oui, par Gaby, précisai-je.

-La sale traîtresse…grogna Terry.

-Elle avait un peu bu…de la bierraubeurre.

Ils rirent tous. Même Remus.

-De la Bierraubeurre? Répéta Sirius.

-Gaby ne supporte pas l'alcool. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille pure et innocente, ajoutai-je d'un ton charmeur.

-Ce qui nous ramène à notre précédent sujet, rebondit Sirius, alors tu as couché?

-Oui.

-Avec qui? Demanda Terry.

-Mon petit ami, répondis-je.

Je vis l'étonnement dans ses yeux…merde…elle devait croire que je parlais de Teddy…

-Ah oui? Fit-elle, y a longtemps?

-Pas trop, un peu moins d'une semaine, dis-je.

-Et c'était comment?

-Euh…

Je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi, et Sirius se raidit à côté de moi. Effectivement, le jeu prenait une tournure qui ne devait pas lui plaire. Je me pelotonnai contre lui et il se raidit davantage. Je voyais bien que Remus était à la limite de la syncope.

-Ça va, niveau fantasme, là? Lançai-je en me collant entièrement contre son corps.

-Je peux tou…commença-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains devant pour m'entourer la taille.

-Hey, non! M'écriai-je en me retournant et en cognant ma tête à la sienne.

-Désolé, dit-il en riant.

-Boulet…marmonnai-je, on peut fantasmer sans toucher. C'est même mieux, ça laisse encore plus libre court à ton imagination. Terry, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement?

-Eh bien…comment c'était?

-C'était bien.

-Mais encore?

Je pris une grande inspiration et soupirai.

-C'était mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'était…bon et unique.

Lui expliquer sans la présence de Sirius…ça ne m'aurait pas gêné. Mais là, c'était bien plus embarrassant.

-C'était mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, achevai-je.

-Bon comme dans «j'ai pris mon pied»?

-La première fois, c'est un peu difficile, répliquai-je d'un ton plus froid.

-T'as pas recommencé depuis?

-On pourrait arrêter de parler de ça, non? Coupai-je. C'est assez, je crois? Allez, t'as assez _essayé_ de fantasmer.

Il m'envoya un sourire Colgate et je me sentis une fois de plus fondre. Le regard de Terry me vrilla. Ouille…évidement, elle croyait que j'avais fait l'amour avec Teddy…Frank se demandait toujours ce qu'avait bien pu faire sa sœur avec un garçon…Remus semblait soulagé que ça soit fini. Peter me fit une conversation animée une fois que je fus rassise à côté de lui. Alice essayait de parler à Frank mais il fixait toujours sa sœur d'un air désabusé. Et Sirius…Sirius il se tendit violemment. Des pas montant les escaliers, marchant dans le couloir, et grimpant l'échelle, James apparut.

Oh, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu quoi que se soit…on avait déjà terminé depuis un bout de temps lorsqu'on l'avait entendu monter de la cuisine jusqu'à l'étage. Il fut accueillit avec des cris enthousiastes.

Je souris toute seule. Ça, c'était mon monde, ma famille. Et demain, je fuyais encore plus la réalité sombre et froide, pour retourner dans ma vraie maison.

Sauf que…riant avec mes amis, parlant avec vivacité de tous les derniers potins, je ne savais pas encore, que dans très peu de temps, Nathan serait au courant de tout…et qu'il allait m'avouer quelque chose qui allait accélérer ma rupture avec Teddy…

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 17.**_

_Impression?_


	17. My Dirty Little Secret

_**Titre:**_Temptation. 

**_Auteur:_** Tiffany VanChester (toujours la même! Juste un changement de pseudo !). 

**_Date:_** 23.01/08

**_Disclaimer:_ **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages tel que Lux Potter, Nathan Newton, Sarah Guerlishman, Terrence Londubat, Samuel Stenkerst, Gabriella Garner…

* * *

**_Le coin à Tif:_**

Salut!

Bon, je sais que je viens d'avoir mon plus gros retard depuis le début de cette fic. Mon dernier chapitre date de Septembre. Que dire…je vais vous sortir le blabla habituel: reprise des cours, avalanche de devoirs, problèmes personnels qui ont causés une gigantesque panne d'inspiration et ont occupé une bonne partie de mes pensées. Bref. Passons aux choses sérieuses!

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'ai modifié mon nom d'auteur pour devenir Tiffany VanChester. J'ai updaté mon profil, pour ceux que ça intéresserait J'y parle de mes projets de fics, et Temptation, etc…si ça vous dit! Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson de, cette fois-ci, The All American Rejects.

Après, je remercie tout ceux ayant pris la peine de reviewer:

Loudee, Nanou01, Siri l'aventurier, Chaton Weasley, titegarceblonde, Charlynn, Ladie Marie, SiaAhn Sacham, Léa, Louiseuh, Raphou, Rachel, Cissy Black, Ely Malfoy, Dark Shadow, Meiko-chan, Mimigris, Gwelle, Phofie, Alexandra07, Takinza, Melhope, Anya, Lolo, Irisiella, Alienriddle, Oscar, Ninoubulle, Loo' to Mars, Caroline, Yumiie et Elayna Black.

Comme toujours, j'ai répondu à chacun individuellement, par mail aux identifiés, et sur mon homepage (voir mon profil, si vous voulez voir) pour les anonymes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! (Pour me faire pardonner mon absence, il fait tout de même 52 pages!)

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 17_**

**_My Dirty Little Secret._**

J'étais fatiguée. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas une façon exemplaire de débuter, mais c'était la pensée proéminente de toute cette semaine. Avec le retour à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule pour l'enterrement, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir eu de week-end. Nous avions dormi au ranch et étions repartis le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi. Il avait alors fallu faire nos devoirs. J'en avais négligé la moitié. J'avais bien travaillé ma Métamorphose et mes devoirs d'Enchantements. J'avais bâclé en deux trois mouvements la DCFM, l'Astronomie et l'Etude de Moldu. C'est épuisé que j'étais partie me coucher, avant-même le dîner, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

Dès le lendemain, ça avait recommencé. Dois-je préciser que je hais le Lundi? D'abord c'est le début de semaine, ensuite, j'ai toujours, je dis bien TOUJOURS eu un emploi du temps abominable le Lundi. Et ce Lundi n'échappait pas à la règle: horrible.

Tirée du lit par Sarah, dont les manières étaient tout le monde le sait, très douces, j'étais dès le départ de mauvaise humeur. Ensuite, en vérifiant mon sac (sale manie que j'aie, je ferai mieux de la perdre) j'ai réalisé qu'il me manquait mes affaires de DCFM. Ne voulant pas donner une raison supplémentaire à Heartnett de m'humilier, je retournai le dortoir sans dessus-dessous, à la recherche de mes affaires, nous mettant toutes en retard.

Le comble fut dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque j'y arrivai, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et je ne pus empêcher un sentiment de malaise palpiter dans mes veines. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour avoir compris qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de Sarah, Terry et Gaby. C'était moi le sujet du jour. James et moi.

J'allais m'asseoir en bout de table avec les filles. Teddy, Nathan, Oli et Sammy y étaient déjà assis. A peine m'asseyais-je que je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et la presser avec impatience.

-Lux, dit James, tu peux venir prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec nous, aujourd'hui?

-Pourquoi? Répondis-je au tac au tac sincèrement étonnée.

-S'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

Soupirant, je me levai et le suivis au centre de la table où il s'installait toujours avec ses amis. Dessus, journaux et mets étaient étalés. Peter dégustait avec un appétit flagrant un pain au chocolat. Sirius sirotait tranquillement son café devant une assiette remplie par trois pancakes qui me mirent l'eau à la bouche. Remus, lui, des cernes encore plus larges que d'habitude lisait la dernièrement édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, les sourcils froncés.

Et là, je compris. Je m'installai rapidement sur le banc, à côté de Peter, en lâchant un:

-Oh, les sales bâtards!

-Tiens, me dit James en me tendant un exemplaire dont je m'emparai immédiatement.

Ce fut la photo en premier qui fit monter la rage dans mes veines. Elle avait été prise pendant queles fossoyeurs rebouchaient le trou, avant qu'ils ne remettent la dalle en place. Nous étions debout, les yeux rivés sur la tombe, je portai encore le flot dans les cheveux. Ma mère était derrière moi, me tenant par les épaules, on voyait clairement que James et moi avions entrelacés nos doigts assez étroitement. A côté, mon père qui soutenait mon grand-père. Tous recouverts par nos longues par nos longues capes hivernales qui virevoltaient, poussées par le vent glacial de ce jour-là.

En gros titre: _**Félicia Potter****, l'enterrement! Les Potter****: une famille unie.**_

Je jetai un coup d'œil au sommaire, résistant à l'envie de déchirer le journal.

**_Pages 2 et 3:_** Les photos inédites de l'enterrement! Comme si vous y étiez!

**_Pages 4 et 5:_** Les émouvants témoignages de ses proches!

J'allais immédiatement aux pages 4 et 5.

-James, murmurai-je, tu as lu?

-Lequel? Demanda-t-il en m'offrant un sourire désabusé, celui où Grand-père est sensé avoir dit que, maintenant, que l'amour de sa vie lui a été arraché, il ne tardera pas à le rejoindre? Ou celui où Papa jure de venger sa mère d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots en disant que jamais aucune femme ne sera comme sa mère dans la communauté sorcière?

-Mhm, marmonnai-je, tu es sensé avoir dis qu'elle était toute ta vie et que tu ignores comme tu vas avancer, maintenant sans elle. Qu'à présent, l'heure n'est plus aux blagues, et que tu vas te concentrer plus que jamais sur tes études, afin d'être Auror et d'éviter ce même genre de massacre.

-Moque-toi! Rit doucement James, tu es sensé leur avoir déclaré qu'elle était ton modèle, la femme qui t'as élevé et que c'était comme si tu enterrais ta propre mère…

-C'est scandaleux! M'exclamai-je, et c'est dégueulasse pour Maman! J'adorais Grand-Mère, oui, c'est normal, elle m'a élevé. Mais je l'aime d'un amour différent que celui que je porte à Maman…je sais qui j'ai enterré. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme ma mère.

-Papa va lancer l'assaut des Aurors de l'Ordre du Phoenix, en voyant ça, murmura James d'un ton amusé mais forcé.

Je restai muette, les yeux rivés sur la feuille de chou. Article signé Rita Skeeter. Encore. J'avais l'estomac noué. Je ne voulais plus allé en cours. Encore moins avec Heartnett. A cette pensée, je sentais mon estomac se contractait comme si une main l'avait serré au maximum.

-Ça ne va pas, Lux? S'enquit Remus en me touchant le visage.

-Bof, répondis-je, je…ne soyez pas gentil avec moi. Ne me parlez pas. Sinon, je vais craquer et j'arriverais pas à aller en cours…

Remus hocha la tête et me caressa gentiment les cheveux. A l'autre bout de la table, Teddy se leva et commença à s'avancer dans notre direction. Je restais stoïque, faisant comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, espérant que ça le découragerait.

Mais ça ne marcha pas, et je sentis bientôt sa main m'effleurer l'épaule et la presser doucement. Bien obligée, je me retournai vers lui, et la main de Remus quitta ma chevelure.

-Lux, me dit Teddy d'une voix douce, on va y aller. On comme par DCFM et Heartnett insiste sur la ponctualité.

J'acquiesçai et me levai. La main de James m'immobilisa le bras. Me retournant vers lui, je pus remarquer qu'il vrillait Teddy d'un regard peu sympathique.

-Tu n'as rien mangé, dit-il alors.

-Je…, balbutiai-je, je suis déjà en retard, j'ai Heartnett, là. Je peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard…

-Mange, Lux! Aboya Sirius, arrête de faire l'enfant, putain! On s'en fou d'Heartnett!

Je le regardai, étonnée d'un ton aussi acerbe. Il fixait maintenant la main de Teddy, posée sur la mienne, comme s'il allait pouvoir la désintégrer rien qu'avec la force de son regard.

-Je t'amènerai moi-même s'il le faut en DCFM, renchérit James, et Heartnett n'aura rien à dire.

-James! M'écriai-je, ce n'est pas une question de différents entre Heartnett et moi! Mais une question de ponctualité! C'aurait été la même chose avec un autre professeur. Je n'avais qu'à me lever plus tôt et mieux préparer mes affaires! Ca m'aurait évité de perdre dix minutes à les chercher ce matin!

-Lux, grogna James.

-Terry et Gaby sont déjà partis, me glissa Teddy à l'oreille, et les gars aussi…

Je trouvai qu'il était un peu trop proche à mon goût. Devantmon frère qui plus est! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Je m'éloignai vivement de la Grande Salle, Teddy sur mes talons.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris! Tempêtai-je alors que nous déambulions à toute vitesse dans les couloirs déserts. Tu veux vraiment que James nous grille! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment idéal pour ça?

-Désolé, me dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire adorable. Je n'ai pas fais attention.

-On a cours à quel étage?

-Au quatrième. Arrête un peu de courir, Heartnett n'arrivera pas avant dix minutes. Maintenant, on sera à l'heure de toute façon. Alors, autant en profiter pour rester un peu seul tous les deux.

-Pourquoi? Demandai-je sans pouvoir retenir cette question.

-Comment ça «pourquoi»? Répéta-t-il abasourdis, parce qu'on sort ensemble et que je t'aime, Lux. J'ai envie de passer du temps libre avec toi. Seulement avec toi.

Je commençai sérieusement à paniquer. Réflexion faite, j'aurai mieux fait d'écouter James et Sirius et de déjeuner quitte à me faire recevoir par Heartnett et mettre en retenue. Teddy se pencha vers moi, et, avant que j'aie le temps de reculer, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Il commença à bouger rapidement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Surprise, je fermai les paupières et répondais paresseusement à son baiser, le laissant caresser ma langue avec une tendresse maladroite.

J'étais étonnée. J'avais oublié que les baisers de Teddy si timides et si maladroits en comparaison de ceux de Sirius. Sirius qui m'embrassait complètement, à pleine bouche, langue contre langue en faisant courir ses mains partout, impatiemment. Me déshabillant de son regard de feu. M'effleurant de ses mains brûlantes.

Il rompit le baiser et calla son front contre le mien, me regardant dans les yeux en me souriant tendrement.

-Ça fait longtemps, ça me manquait, avoua-t-il doucement en jouant avec une de mes boucles. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile ces derniers temps et que tu n'aimes pas parler de tes faiblesses. Mais je t'aime comme un fou, Lux. Si tu veux en parler…

Je secouai ma tête. Il n'y avait qu'à Sirius et mon frère que je pouvais parler de mes faiblesses. Il paru déçu, son sourire glissa de son visage…et en deux secondes il fut remit en place, tandis que sa main traçait le contour de ma bouche.

-Pourquoi tu souris? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise. J'avais la sensation d'avoir trop mangé, d'avoir l'estomac rempli à ra bord. D'avoir envie de vomir.

-T'as vu comment Black nous regardais tout à l'heure? Dit Teddy, on aurait presque dit qu'il était jaloux!

Mon cœur rata un battement. Bien sûr que Sirius avait été jaloux. Moi-même l'aurai-je été et l'aurait bien plus laissé transparaître si Leslie Turner lui avait parlé dans le creux de l'oreille et qu'il était ensuite parti avec elle.

-C'est…c'est parce que Sirius me considère comme sa petite sœur, répondis-je, rougissante en évitant son regard.

-Comme si ça n'était pas suffisamment compliqué avec un frère, rit Teddy.

Je l'imitai, mais mon rire sonnait faux. Il était forcé. Horrible à entendre. Je sentais encore les lèvres de Teddy presser sur les miennes. Son front sur le mien. Et malgré moi, tandis que nous avancions vers notre salle de classe, j'imaginai ses lèvres courant partout sur mon corps. Ses lèvres sur moi, sur ma bouche, ne me procuraient aucune sensation sinon celle d'insécurité. De froid. De viol, presque.

On finit par repartir en direction de notre salle de classe. A notre arrivée, Terry eut un sourire attendri qui me serra une nouvelle fois le cœur. Je me dis malgré moi que le jour où tous apprendront que je sors avec Sirius, que je couche avec Sirius, eh bien ce ne sera plus des regards attendris qu'ils me lanceront. Mais des regards écœurés, dégoûtés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est une impression très étrange. Pour la première fois, j'avais peur d'aller voir Sirius. A la pause, alors que nous étions tous dans une des cours du château, il était venu me trouver pour me dire de le rejoindre à la pause déjeuné, à la Cabane Hurlante.

Et quelque chose me disait que la scène de ce matin ne lui avait pas plu…de plus, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Teddy, j'avais un peu eu l'impression de tromper Sirius…même si c'est une impression stupide. Je suis amoureuse de Sirius. Si j'avais vu Teddy venir, je l'aurai repoussé.

J'arrivai dans la pièce dans laquelle nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Elle était vide. Il n'était pas encore là. J'eu des flashes en regardant le lit. Une semaine plus tôt jour pour jour, j'étais ici, désemparée, et je n'allais pas tarder à perdre ma virginité. Ça me semblait déjà si loin…

Je nous revoyais, emmêlé sur le lit, la respiration saccadé, avec pour seul bruitage, nos gémissements et les bruits de succions, de corps à corps. On ne se rend compte de cela que lorsqu'on y est vraiment. Dans mes fantasmes, il n'y a jamais un tel silence. C'est comme un film, on pourrait presque entendre la musique de fond créant l'ambiance. Je le revoyais, enfoui au plus profond de moi, je le sentais de nouveau, je l'entendais encore gémir. Et ses râles délicieux.

-Je t'ai pas fais trop attendre?

Sa voix gracieuse me fit sursauter. Il me jeta un regard affligé et traîna son sac de cours jusqu'au lit. Je le regardai faire. Il se défit de sa cape noire, et la jeta en vrac, sur son sac.

-James ne t'as pas posé de questions? Demandai-je.

-Non. Répliqua-t-il. James a l'habitude que je m'absente durant les pauses.

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Evidemment. Comment aurai-je pu oubliertoutes les fois où il était partit retrouver une fille, pendant les pauses ? Mais il n'empêche qu'il aurait pu se passer de ce détail.

-De quoi tu voulais qu'on parle? Demandai-je d'un ton glacial, blessée.

-Tu ne veux pas manger, avant? S'étonna-t-il en sortant de son sac tout un assortiment de nourriture.

-C'est important ou pas? Poursuivis-je en secouant la tête.

Il relâcha tout ce qu'il était entrain de sortir et s'avança vers moi à grands pas.

-Tu peux être un peu moins sauvage? S'écria-t-il, s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit tirer la gueule, ici, c'est moi.

-Un peu moins sauvage? Répétai-je, tu peux développer?

Et ses lèvres s'abattirent sur les miennes. Pressées, furieuses, passionnées. Avides. J'entrouvris la bouche, et sa langue captura la mienne, frottant la sienne à la mienne. Ses mains passèrent sous le tissu de mon uniforme et caressèrent la peau chaude de mes hanches. Il avait les mains froides d'être resté dehors. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, et ses mains, glaciale, me remontèrent mon haut, pour englober mes seins. Je frissonnai. La sensation des ses paumes froides sur mes seins chauds…Ses lèvres se détachèrent de moi, et sa langue descendit lécher la peau de mon cou. Je sentais mes mamelons durcirent sous ses mains, qui pourtant, n'étaient que posées dessus.

Je le regardai, consciente que la température de mon corps venait de grimper. Consciente que mon regard laissait certainement transparaître le même désir que je lisais dans ses yeux. J'étais déjà essoufflée, et je respirai fort. Je respirai fort et ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration saccadée.

-Sirius…je suis désolée…pardonne-moi.

-Ne joues pas, Lux, dit-il d'une voix rauque, tu ne peux pas repousser ce moment éternellement.

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolée! Aboyai-je, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre?

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, dans mes cheveux, et sa voix me fit vibrer.

-Que tu vas larguer ce môme!

-Teddy n'est pas un môme! Protestai-je, et je t'ai dis que j'allais le faire!

-Putain, mais pourquoi tu le défends tout le temps?!

Ses mains quittèrent mes seins. Elles s'étaient réchauffées au contact de ma poitrine et je fus étonnée de sentir mes seins, si frais, si découverts. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, une main sur son front. Je remis mon haut en place, et le regardai, intimidée, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais que je ne choisissais pas la bonne tactique en défendant Teddy. Mais lui et moi nous connaissions depuis des années. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, mais je l'aimai bien. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, autant que Nathan, Sammy et Oliver. Dans d'autres circonstances, je suis sûre que Sirius et lui se seraient appréciés.

-Vas manger.

Sa voix dure me ramena sur terre. Il ne me regardait toujours pas, mais parlait bel et bien.

-Sirius…

-Vas manger je te dis! Si tu n'as pas envie de larguer ce type, si tu veux rester avec, je peux pas te forcer.

J'étais partagée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire d'un seul coup. Me précipiter vers lui, me serrer contre lui, être adorable, et lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Ou l'écouter et repartir…parce qu'il risquait certainement de me repousser si j'allai le voir.

J'avançai de quelques pas vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Demanda-t-il d'une voix exaspérée.

Je ne répondis pas et m'assis à côté de lui. Le matelas était aussi mou que la dernière fois et à son contact, je ressentis encore plus fortement le poids de Sirius encré en moi, la semaine dernière. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil. Il avait ôté sa main de sa tempe, et regardait droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées, l'air absent. Ses longs cils noirs bordant ses superbes yeux gris, voilés par quelque chose d'indescriptible.

-Il fait froid, ici, tu trouves pas? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Il acquiesça mais n'eu aucun geste vers moi. Timidement, je faufilai ma main sur ses genoux et pris la sienne dans la mienne. Je la serrai un peu, exerçant une douce pression dessus, entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble, et caressant tendrement sa paume. Il y répondit paresseusement.

-Pourquoi tu ne pars pas? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix dure, je te l'ai demandé, non?

-Parce que si je pars…tu auras vraiment l'impression que je me fiche complètement de toi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne crois pas ça!

Je posai ma tête lentement,sur son épaule, appréciant le contact du tissu doux de son uniforme, conjugué à la musculature de son épaule, avec ma tête. J'avais une oreille comprimée, de ce fait, j'entendais un peu sa voix en bruit de fond, mais ça me plaisait. Je le vis tourner sa tête vers moi, me lançant un regard à la fois surpris et hautain.

-Et puis, poursuivis-je, c'est aussi parce que tu me manques, j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

-Je sais ce que tu essais de faire, rétorqua-t-il et sa voix résonna contre moi, les filles, je les connais. Je n'ai plus l'illusion qu'elles sont pures, je sais que ce sont toutes des manipulatrices.

-Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que j'essais de faire? Demandai-je, un peu amusée par son air boudeur.

-De m'amadouer. Et c'est pour ça que tu aurai mieux fait de partir.

Je soulevai son bras et l'enroulai autour de mes épaules, me pelotonnant contre lui.

-Sirius, je te jure, je te promets, que je vais rompre avec Teddy très très vite. Moi-aussi je n'en peux plus de cette situation. C'est quelqu'un de formidable, mais en tant que petit-ami…je ne peux plus…tu sais…

Je m'interrompis, me mordant la lèvre. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je lui dise que Teddy m'avait embrassé. Il était d'assez mauvaise humeur comme ça. Sa main se raffermit autour de mes épaules pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais faite m'entourer.

-Je sais quoi?

Je soupirai.

-Rien, oublie, je sais même plus ce que je voulais te dire.

-Tu es une piètre menteuse, Lux.

Je me remordis la lèvre. J'allais finir par mourir si je ne lui disais pas. Je suis quelqu'un qui culpabilise vite et pour pas beaucoup.

-D'accord, mais avant je veux te dire quelque chose.

Il soupira, l'air exaspéré.

-Parle…soupira-t-il.

-Je suis bien avec toi, dis-je en souriant pour moi-même, la tête callée contre son épaule, je te le promets. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour personne avant toi. J'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec toi. Dès que je te vois, j'ai envie que tu me sers contre toi, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me fasses l'amour. Je suis terrorisée à l'idée que tu te rendes compte que je suis pas la fille qu'il te faut et que tu me laisses.

-T'y arrives bien à m'amadouer, soupira-t-il, arrête tes conneries, un peu, Lux. C'est toi que je veux. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?

-Teddy m'a embrassé ce matin.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et je poursuivais avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole:

-Et ça ne représente rien pour moi. J'ai encore plus pris conscience que c'est toi et toi seul que je veux. Honnêtement, qui choisirai Teddy face à toi?

Je me hâtai de l'embrasser. Sa langue se faufila entre mes lèvres pour caresser toute ma bouche. J'appréciai son goût métallique. Je rompis le baiser et le regardais dans les yeux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, Sirius, il y a une semaine. Je t'aime. Et c'est ça qui fait toute la différence entre Teddy et toi.

Je vis une flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux, et il sembla un peu perdu.

-Ne dis rien, demandai-je, je n'attends pas que tu me sortes le grand jeu. Je n'attends pas que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

-...ça…me gêne de dire ce genre de chose. Ça ne me ressemble pas…

-Je te connais, Sirius, répondis-je en lui souriant, je sais que ce sont des choses que tu ne dis pas. Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais dis. Ton frère est comme toi, il ne dit pas ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas à tes amis que tu allais dire ça. Et encore moins à toutes les filles que tu t'es envoyé. Bien sûr que j'espère toujours que tu vas me le dire, que ça me comblerait, que je serai la plus heureuse du monde. Mais je n'en ai pas réellement besoin.

-Mais…tu sais, moi aussi, je…enfin, je ressens, ça. Enfin, c'est pas parce que je le dis pas que je le ressens pas.

Je lui offris un beau sourire, et il me regarda un peu gêné. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et j'étais subjugué par sa beauté, par son embarra. Quelle fille avait eu la chance de voir Sirius Black, embarrassé?

-Je me sens stupide de dire ce genre de choses, m'avoua-t-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

-C'est pas grave, le rassurai-je en pressant sa main.

-C'est con comme tout, jusqu'à y a pas très longtemps, tu n'étais que Lux, la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Un peu ma sœur à moi aussi. Et…je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu un déclique, j'ai captai que t'étais plus une enfant. Que tu étais belle, désirable.

Je me sentis toute chose de l'entendre dire que j'étais belle et désirable. Lui disant ça, je me trouvai moins nulle que d'habitude.

-Et puis, au début, ça n'était que des fantasmes, tu sais. J'en étais le premier surpris. Je rêvais de toi, mais je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, c'était pas normal, tu étais juste la sœur de James, et je voulais pas me stabiliser. Généralement, je fantasme sur une fille qui est bien foutue, je la drague et je me la fais. Toi…c'était des scènes plus sensuelles que carrément obscènes. Et le fait que tu sois justement la sœur de James te donnait un air encore plus intouchable. Comme le fruit défendu. Ça sonne con, hein?

Je sentis sa main devenir un peu moite dans la mienne. Il ferma les yeux, déglutis et soupira.

-En dehors de mes fantasmes, pourtant, tu étais pareille. Tu me considérais comme un ami, tu étais belle, souriante et gamine. Et je me trouvai dégueulasse de fantasmer sur toi, alors que tu me voyais comme un frère, et que tu te comportais avec moi, comme avec un membre de ta famille. En te baladant dans le Manoir en petite tenue, en boudant, mangeant avec tes doigts, me parlant de Teddy…sans savoir que moi, j'avais plein d'arrières pensées et que je te désirai ardemment.

-Attends, l'interrompis-je, tu veux dire que toi, ça date d'avant l'été?

Il fronça ses beaux sourcils.

-Un peu, admit-il, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu quitter le manoir. Pour pas être tenté. Sauf qu'avant mon départ…pourquoi, toi, ça date de quand?

-Je sais pas trop, répondis-je sincèrement, Sarah, quand on en parle, elle me dit que ça date de plusieurs années, si quand tu fréquentais Leslie Turner, je la haïssais de tout mon être, et que j'étais ravis quand tu l'as laissée tomber. Moi…je sais qu'à partir de cet été, quand…tu sais le premier soir qu'on a passé…tu étais entré dans la salle de bain…comme une conne, après, j'essayai de te plaire. Et ce soir-là, on s'était croisé dans la cuisine…

Il eut un sourire amusé à l'évocation.

-J'ai cru que j'allai te violer dans la baignoire. Mais toi, tu semblais gênée au plus haut point. Cette vision n'a jamais réussit à me quitter.

Il se pencha vers moi, et, rougissante, je reculai par réflexe.

-Q…quoi? Balbutiai-je.

-Je me souviens de toi, essayant de ramener le plus de bulles possibles pour dissimuler ton corps, de ta voix bégayante, de la rougeur sur tes joues…

-Oh, arrête! Râlai-je en le repoussant.

-Je me souviens de tout ce qui te touche, Princesse, ajouta-t-il en accentuant le ton ironique sur le mot doux. Je me souviens d'avoir dansé avec toi à l'anniversaire de Sarah, que tu frissonnais, que je jubilai de te voir tressaillir, que j'essayai d'imaginer l'expression de ton visage si je t'amenai un jour à l'orgasme. Que tes cheveux remontés en un chignon duquel s'échappaient des mèches folles me rendaient dingue. Que j'avais envie de te faire enrouler tes jambes autour de ma taille, au milieu de cette piste de danse et de te faire l'amour dans l'immédiat. Ou de d'entraîner là où tu étais partie plutôt dans la soirée avec ton Teddy (Il cracha son prénom d'un air méprisant), et de te prendre dans l'herbe, derrière les buissons, où étaient tous les couples de la soirée. Et je t'aurai dis de te retenir de crier, et ça t'aurai encore plus rendu dingue. D'ailleurs, ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée…

Il m'envoya un sourire gourmand et enjôleur.

-Sirius, protestai-je.

Il enfouit ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et plongea son visage dans mon cou, respirant l'odeur de ma chevelure.

-J'ai toujours eu envie de défaire tout tes putains de chignons, queue de cheval, et tout ce que tu faisais à tes cheveux. J'avais envie de toucher tes cheveux. J'avais envie de tout. De t'embrasser quand tu faisais ta gamine et te mettais à bouder, de te plaquer contre le mur, quand tu te baladais en petite tenue, de te faire l'amour quand tu me prenais la tête à moi, ou même à James. Fallait que j'arrête ça, que je déménage. Sauf que la fois où James t'as laissé seul avec moi, j'ais pas pu résister.

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ma surprise, de ma peur, de mes doutes. De ses lèvres posées sur les miennes pour la première fois. De ce contraste épatant entre ses baisers et ceux de Teddy.

-Sirius, dis-je.

-Hum, grogna-t-il, enfoui dans mon cou.

-Embrasse-moi comme si c'était la première fois.

Stupéfait, il se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux, clairement étonné. Je posais une main sur sa joue et l'attirai contre moi. Il eut un sourire suffisant et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes dans un doux baiser. Il les fit se rencontrer tout doucement, puis passa lentement sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris la bouche et accueillais sa langue avec un gémissement rauque. Il caressait langoureusement ma langue de la sienne, et sa main se noua autour de ma nuque, sous mon épaisse masse de cheveux. Je posai mon autre main sur sa joue et approfondissais au maximum le baiser, suçant sa langue et bougeant tout doucement mes lèvres contre sa bouche.

Essoufflée, je me retirai du baiser. On se regardait un moment dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la respiration un peu coupée.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il en jouant avec une de mes boucles, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait du sexe aussi rapidement entre nous.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, plaisantai-je.

Sa jambe frotta contre la mienne. Il me renversa d'un coup sur le lit, et j'entrelaçai ma jambe avec la sienne. J'adorai la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

-Je croyais qu'il te faudrait beaucoup de temps avant d'être prête. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il y aura du sexe oral entre nous avant. Je pensais que notre premier contact sexuel aboutirait. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'étais avec une vierge.

J'eu un sourire un peu gênée, et commençai à tracer des cercles imaginaires avec mon ongle, le long de sa chemise. Il m'arrêta et pris mon visage en coupe.

-Je sais pas encore trop à quel rythme avancer avec toi. Mais c'est la première fois que serrer une fille me plaît autant, qu'embrasser une fille me fait battre le cœur comme ça, que la voir nue m'excite comme ça et me fait transpirer. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je te voie nue, vraiment.

-Sirius, protestai-je doucement.

-On était un peu éméchés, mais tu étais nue dans mon lit, gémissante sous mes caresses, et si chaude, si humide…

En l'entendant parler comme ça de moi, je me sentais un peu embarrassée, mais également, totalement excitée. Je me sentis devenir humide, de la même façon qu'il venait de le décrire. Une flamme de désir se rallumait dans ses yeux à mesure qu'il parlait. Je l'écoutai parler,la bouche ouverte, emprisonnée entre ses mains et avec la furieuse envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de le prendre dans ma bouche et de lui faire l'amour pour la troisième fois.

-J'aime te sentir si peu sûre de toi, si timide, et à la fois si passionnée, fougueuse, dit-il en picorant mon visage de baiser papillon qui me firent chavirer.

-Sirius, gémis-je lentement, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue quelconque, emprisonnée dans ses yeux gris.

-Excuse-moi, répondit-il en m'envoyant un sourire d'excuse, je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir encore, et toujours, envie de toi.

Je le regardai, couché en face de moi, sur le flanc, ses mains autour de mon visage, ses yeux brûlants de désir, et la voix rauque. Tout mon corps était en feu, rien qu'avec ses paroles. Je jetai un rapide et imperceptible coup d'œil à l'horloge. 12h. On avait encore une heure et demie. Enfin, pour ma part, j'ignorai si lui, avait deux heures pour manger, mais il avait l'habitude d'être en retard.

Je passai ma jambe sur la sienne, et la laçai autour de celle-ci.

-Sirius, murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante de désir, fais-moi l'amour.

Je crus que la flamme dans ses yeux allait exploser. Il m'embrassa rapidement, violemment. Sa bouche se faisait pressante, avide. Sa langue explorait chaque recoin de ma bouche avec impatience. Je gémis fortement contre sa bouche et commençai à déboutonner sa chemise de mes mains tremblotantes. Arrivée au dernier bouton, je m'arrachai à ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à sa cravate. Comme j'avais toujours du mal avec, il vint à mon secours et se l'enleva, l'envoyant à l'autre bout. Au pied du lit.

Je m'attaquai à sa gorge, je léchai, suçai et aspirai la peau tendre de son cou. Je lui fis un suçon magistral. Comme je n'en avais jamais fait. Un peu encore étonné que ce soit mon œuvre, je le regardai d'un air fier. Il me plaqua contre le matelas. Je lui ôtai la chemise de son uniforme et regardai son torse dénudé en me mordant la lèvre.

C'était pas humain d'être aussi beau. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, se soutenant sur ses bras, posés de chaque côté de moi, et je caressai sans trop m'en rendre compte ses avant-bras fermes.

-Lux, murmura-t-il.

Il me souleva de nouveau mon haut et l'air frais s'insinua sous mon vêtement. Ses mains remontaient vers mes seins, et je crus que j'allais m'ouvrir la lèvre à force de la mordre comme ça. Ses paumes se refermèrent enfin sur mes seins, dans un toucher aérien, et je fermai les yeux de délice.

-Oh oui, Sirius, touche-moi, gémis-je.

Je le sentis surpris. Ses mains devinrent lourdes sur mes seins à mesure qu'il se penchait vers moi, vers mon oreille.

-C'est moi ou tu es très sensible aujourd'hui? Ou juste frustrée? Me murmura-t-il d'un air arrogant.

J'ouvris les yeux et la bouche, un gémissement m'échappa, et sa bouche coula vers mon oreille, dont il mordilla le lobe et ses mains commencèrent à malaxer avec ferveur mes deux seins. Je m'arquai contre lui, et tentai de l'embrasser, mais sa bouche restait obstinément dans le creux de ma gorge. Il coinça mes tétons entre ses index et majeur et je laissai échapper un gémissement plutôt aigue, en jurant vulgairement.

Il rit contre moi, et cessa de me mordiller la gorge. Je sentis ses mains quitter ma poitrine et je protestai d'un grognement. Il m'incita au silence et défit ma cravate, avant de m'enlever totalement mon haut. Je me redressai et levai les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Haut envoyée rejoindre ses affaires, je me recouchai sur le lit, la respiration saccadée, et les seins déjà gonflés.

-J'ai envie de toi, Sirius, dis-je, j'ai trop envie de toi.

Je m'élançai vers lui et ma bouche embrassa ses épaules, son torse, ses tétons, remonta sur sa mâchoire qu'elle baisa en une série de baiser papillon, puis, je me baissai vers son ventre et je le titillai de ma langue. Je le fis complètement basculer sur le lit. Il était allongé en sens inverse. La tête vers le vide. J'espérai qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de se reculer. Ça caserait bien toute notre ambiance sensuelle.

-Lux, murmura-t-il encore.

Simplement vêtue de mes bas, je m'assis sur lui, et il n'essaya pas de se redresser. Je le regardai, ses beaux cheveux emmêlés, son torse couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, ses yeux ombragés par le désir, son torse si bien dessiné, si beau. Je tendis une main vers lui et il la prit dans la sienne. Ses lèvres prirent entre elles, chacun de mes doigts et les sucèrent tendrement, les mordillant doucement. Tout mon corps était en feu et je n'arrivai pas à croire que des caresses sur mes doigts auraient pu me rendre folle à ce point.

Une fois qu'il eut lâché ma main, j'en fis ce que j'avais prévu de faire initialement. Je la fis tomber sur son ventre, et caressai la peau chaude de son abdomen. Je sentais tout son corps se tendre et se décontractai à chaque caresse. Ses mains remontèrent vers moi et prirent chacun de mes seins dans leurs paumes, et commencèrent à les malaxer fiévreusement.

Je gémis sourdement, et commençai à sentir son sexe durcir sous moi, encore prisonnier de ses vêtements.

-Sirius, gémis-je encore plus fort alors que ses mains se faisaient plus brutale sur ma poitrine.

Il se redressa et pris un de mes seins dans sa bouche. Un peu surprise de ce revirement de situation, je poussai un petit cri, mais il se transforma vite en un cri de plaisir, lorsque je sentais sa bouche qui se refermait sur mon mamelon et qui l'aspirait avec délice dans sa bouche.

Je soupirai son prénom, et laçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, pressant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Il se retira et commença à m'asséner de petits coups de langue, en le mordillant légèrement. Avec un sourire satisfait, il s'attaqua à l'autre mamelon, et je fermai les yeux, gémissant son prénom fort. Très fort.

Je finis par recouvrer tous mes esprits, et je le fis se rallonger. Il me jeta un regard surpris, et frustré. Mais je ne cédai pas. Je me réinstallai sur lui, et refis glisser ma main le long de son ventre. Puis, je la glissai dans son pantalon, sous l'élastique de son caleçon.

Je trouvai son sexe, dur, chaud et palpitant. A peine l'effleurai-je qu'un grognement sourd lui échappa. Avec un sourire satisfait, j'essayai de déboucler sa ceinture d'une main. Ses mains virent à mon secours et je pu le faire sortir totalement de ses vêtements.

Je n'avais pas fais ça beaucoup de fois. Mais là, j'en avais envie. Je savais, bien sûr que je ne devais pas bien le toucher, ni pas très bien faire les fellations, mais j'en avais envie. Ça n'était même plus pour son plaisir à lui, mais pour le mien. Je pris son sexe en main, et raffermit mes doigts autour de lui, comme il me l'avait montré. Son corps se contracta et un râle lui échappa. Je trouvai sa voix très sexy dans des moments aussi intimes. Je fis aller et venir ma main sur son sexe tendu, et accélérer le rythme en fonction de ses gémissements qui se faisait de plus en plus rapides, saccadés.

Puis, avant qu'il ne jouisse, je décidai de recommencer. Et je me penchai vers lui pour le prendre dans ma bouche. Il eut un grognement plus fort, plus incontrôlé. J'adorai ça. Cette sensation qu'il me procurait. J'arrivai lui faire du plaisir. Moi seule pouvait faire durer son plaisir jusqu'à l'orgasme, son apothéose. Ou tout stopper, et le laisser, pantelant de désir, frustré.

J'aventurai mes lèvres le long de son sexe, avant de le reprendre en bouche. Je fis aller ma bouche le long de son sexe, et ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus incontrôlés, gutturaux. J'accélérai, et aspirai dans ma bouche. Je titillai son extrémité de ma langue. J'entendais son souffle s'accélérer, et son corps se tendre. Il jouit dans un dernier bruit rauque et étonnamment excitant.

Après, je n'entendais plus que le son de sa respiration saccadée. Il me regardait, haletant, comme étonné, mais comblé. Cette vision me gonfla le cœur. Il se redressa complètement, et à genou sur le lit, m'embrassa pleinement, en me tenant par les épaules.

Il me plaqua contre le matelas et sa langue se faufila dans mon cou, léchant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Sa langue était bouillante. Ses mains me caressaient partout. Mon ventre, mes hanches, mes cuisses. Il abattit ses lèvres sur mes seins. Il les mordilla, et mon souffle s'accéléra aussitôt dans ma gorge. J'haletai son prénom. J'avais compris qu'il aimait ça, que je dise son prénom, dans un soupir, un gémissement, un cri. Lorsqu'il aspira l'autre mamelon entre ses lèvres, je soupirai inlassablement son prénom, de plus en plus fort.

Tout mon bas-ventre était en feu, et ma culotte était de plus en plus humide. Plus que toutes les autres fois encore. Ses mains caressaient mes jambes sans s'introduire dans ma culotte, je perdis patience et m'emparai de sa main, la glissant entre mes cuisses et lui imposant un mouvement de friction qui me fit aussitôt gémir.

Je le vis qui me regardé, amusé, lorsque je rouvris les yeux. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je les avais fermés.

-Dis-le, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en immobilisant sa main, dis que tu le veux.

-Dire quoi? Balbutiai-je, continue, touche-moi.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans ma petite culotte et il me toucha complètement. Je poussai un petit cri, qui le fit rire, et gémis aussitôt lorsque je sentis ses doigts frotter contre mon intimité. Il posa deux doigts sur mon clitoris à qui il imposa un mouvement circulaire.

Sa bouche avala mes gémissements. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de gémir. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, à mesure que ses doigts passaient et repassaient sur cette partie si sensible de mon anatomie.

-Sirius, haletai-je, viens.

Il fit pénétrer un doigt en moi, et un nouveau cri m'échappa. Je nichai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, résistant à l'envie de la mordre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il apprécierait. Il commença un rapide mouvement de vas-et-viens, et le plaisir commença son ascension infernale.

Je fis descendre ma main, le long de son dos, et je le caressai doucement, me délectant de la fermeté de ses épaules, de ses omoplates, de leur douceur, incomparable. Il retira son doigt de moi, et, en me caressant des aisselles aux cuisses, il descendit son visage vers mon intimité.

-Oooh, Sirius, gémis-je en jouissant déjà de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il écarta avec doigt le petit capuchon, pour avoir un champ de manœuvre plus large et il lécha mon clitoris. J'émis un cri de plaisir, et il asséna plusieurs rapides coups de langue sur mon clitoris. Je tendis les bras et trouvai les coussins. Je m'accrochai à eux comme si ma vie en dépendait, chaque coup de langue, m'arrachant un cri. J'aurai voulu que ce fusse un vrai lit pour m'accrocher au sommier. Aux barreaux, même. Ça, ça m'aurait plu. A cette perspective, je me sentis encore plus humide.

Le plaisir montait de plus en plus. Comme à chaque fois. Mais en plus fort. Comment s'y prenait-il pour me donner chaque fois plus de plaisir que la dernière fois? Sa langue lécha de la fente de mon intimité jusqu'à mon clitoris, dans un aller et venu, lent et langoureux. Je frissonnai, et rouvrais les yeux, la bouche ouverte, n'entendant même plus mes gémissements qui sortaient d'eux-mêmes. J'étais dans ma bulle.

Je vis mon corps nu et ruisselant d'une pellicule de sueur, mes cuisses écartées, et Sirius entre elles, m'offrant le plaisir suprême. Les draps autours. Les coussins autours. Nos vêtements jetés en vrac. Je refermai les yeux lorsque je sentis sa langue s'insinuer dans mon intimité.

C'était trop bon, trop impossible. D'un pouce, il recommença à me caresser le clitoris à mesure qu'il faisait rentrer sa langue en moi. Celle-ci revint sur mon clitoris, et en trois rapides coups de langue, je me sentis transporter dans un autre univers, je sentis les spasmes de l'orgasme me secouer, je criai une dernière fois son prénom, et…j'entendis à nouveau mon cœur cogner violemment dans ma poitrine, ma respiration saccadée. Il remonta vers moi en léchant de mes hanches à mon épaule, titillant encore une fois de sa langue la pointe de mes seins.

Il faisait une chaleur infernale, mais ça n'était pas finit, et c'était bien ça le meilleur. Ça n'était pas fini. J'écartai de nouveau les cuisses et le callai entre elles, le collant contre moi.

-Viens maintenant, demandai-je en lui volant un fougueux baiser duquel je me détachai vite, encore essoufflée.

Son regard était chargé de désir. Je caressai son sexe de nouveau, et, le prenant dans une main, le positionnais à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il poussa, et entra totalement en moi. Je l'y accueillis avec un lourd gémissement. Je rouvris les paupières, et regardai au plus profond de ses yeux d'acier. Ils étaient ombragés, obscurcit par un voile de désir, et je devinais que je devais avoir le même regard. Il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, et je soupirai contre lui. Il apporta sa bouche à la mienne et glissa furtivement sa langue dans ma bouche, touchant la mienne, avant de se retirer et d'embrasser mon menton, le titillant de sa langue.

Ses dents descendirent vers la peau tendre de mon cou, qu'il entreprit de mordiller, bougeant en moi avec lenteur, se mouvant dans mon corps. Je respirai fort contre lui, et poussai des gémissements plaintifs lorsqu'il avait un coup de rein un peu plus brutal. J'accompagnai ses mouvements de hanches, et l'entourai de mes jambes.

-Plus vite, gémis-je en enfouissant une main dans son cuir chevelu.

Il eut un sourire contre ma gorge, et rentra violemment en moi. Un cri m'échappa, et mon bas-ventre qui se consumait de désir, de plaisir s'enflamma comme jamais, descendant dans mes jambes, remontant jusqu'à mes seins, mes joues. Son vas-et-viens se transforma en un puissant et rapide mouvement. Je me sentis partir dans un tout autre monde, et je n'arrivai plus à me concentrer sur rien.

Ni sur ce que je disais, gémissais, criai, ni sur ce que lui, grognait. Seul comptait le plaisir qui avait anesthésié tous mes autres sens. Ses mains se saisirent des miennes et il me calla les mains sur un coussin de derrière, les tenant fermement au-dessus de ma tête. Il entra encore plus profondément, m'arrachant un cri. Je perdis totalement la faculté de voir, et fermai les yeux, ceux-ci s'étaient bien trop ombragé. J'avais assez mémorisé son visage, ses traits de jouissance pour le voir même les yeux fermés. J'étais inconsciente de la douleur qu'avait crée ses mains liants mes poignées. Je criai son prénom, inlassablement, je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher. Il avait le plus beau prénom du monde.

-Oui!

Je sentis le feu ardent du désir et du plaisir exploser dans mon bas-ventre. L'incendie se propagea dans tout mon corps, le faisait vibrer, trembler comme jamais encore je n'avais tremblé. Je le sentais continuer, allant au bout de son plaisir, et il jouit peu de temps après moi.

Je commençai peu à peu à recouvrer mes esprits, et ses mains me détachèrent. J'avais les poignets tout endoloris. Il bascula sur le côté, et s'allongea à côté de moi, haletant, les yeux rivés au plafond. Je me demandai ce qu'il avait de si particulier ce plafond, alors je portai également mon regard dessus. Je n'y trouvai rien d'exceptionnel. Mon souffle reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal.

Je tendis la main et la posait sur sa poitrine, pour sentir les battements accélérés de son cœur. Sa course folle m'impressionna.

-Je peux te toucher? Demandai-je.

Il m'envoya un sourire amusé et un rien supérieur. Son bras s'étendit jusqu'à moi.

-Viens, dit-il.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, et me rapprochai furtivement de lui, mêlant mon corps humide de sueur au sien. Sa peau était brûlante. Je regardai l'heure. 13h. Je me rembrunis, et gémis. Etonné, il me regarda et je lui expliquai la raison de cette soudaine baisse de moral. Son nez dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres frôlant mon crâne, il me dit tout doucement:

-Reste ici, alors.

-Quoi? M'exclamai-je en me redressant, Sirius, ça n'est pas sérieux…j'ai déjà séché Lundi dernier…tu veux qu'Heartnett me tue ou quoi?

-Je suis sûr que Sarah te fournira une excuse plus qu'excellente.

-Et tu serais comme par hasard, absent en même temps que moi?

-Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse, répliqua-t-il en me décochant son sourire le plus charmeur, tous le monde sait que je sèche.

-Sirius, protestai-je.

Mais le mal était fait. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller en cours, et il m'avait tenté. Son corps nu, dans ce lit était le plus impressionnant appel à la tentation qui puisse exister. Passer tous l'après-midi avec cette tentation-même.

-Convainc-moi, soufflai-je.

-Eh bien, souffla-t-il en traçant la courbe de mes hanches. On pourrait commencer par allumer un feu. On mangerait, parce que j'avais apporté le déjeuner. Avant que tu ne m'agresses et me viole.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester vivement, mais il enchaîna en remontant sa main sur mon ventre.

-Puis, on passerait l'après-midi étendu sur le lit, baignant dans la chaleur bienfaisante du feu. En pensant à nos congénères coincés avec les profs. Et on parlerait, un peu. On s'embrasserait, beaucoup. Et on aurait tout notre temps pour faire l'amour quatre fois, encore.

-Tu es diabolique, soufflai-je.

-Je sais, admit-il.

Sa main remonta vers mon visage, et il traça le contour foncé de mes lèvres.

-Mais avoue que ça vaut le coup.

-Ca, ça dépendra de ce que tu as amené pour manger, répondis-je, buttée, mais cédante.

Il éclata d'un rire irrésistible et prit mon visage dans ses mains pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Des sandwiches, dit-il, ça te convient, ma chère?

-Ça va, grognai-je. Mais tu aurai pu prendre du foie gras, ça fait très rustre, tes sandwich.

-Sale gosse de riche capricieuse!

J'éclatai de rire et descendis du «lit» à la recherche de quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos.

-Tu te rhabilles? Me demanda-t-il d'un air choqué.

-Il commence à faire froid, me justifiai-je, et puis, j'aime pas trop rester nue, comme ça.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, marmonnant que j'étais bien trop frileuse, et s'empara de sa baguette. Il lança un «incendio» en direction de la cheminée et celle-ci s'embrasa. Je ramassai ma chemise blanche et l'enfilai, ainsi que ma petite culotte, avant qu'il ne proteste.

-Quoi? Lançai-je en voyant son regard sur moi, si tu n'es pas content c'est même tarif!

-Tu es belle, souffla-t-il en tendant la main vers moi.

-Tu es d'un cliché, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, si tu crois que je vais me déshabiller parce que tu me dis ça.

-Je m'en fiche de ça, rit-il, si je veux te déshabiller, ça n'est pas un problème, tu fonds dès que je te touche.

L'insolent! Il se leva et alla se rhabiller distraitement, ne boutonnant pas son pantalon d'uniforme, ne remettant pas sa ceinture, et ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler une chemise.

-Ah oui, tu aimes toujours le Jus de Citrouille?

J'acquiesçai.

-Bien, dit-il avec un air arrogant, tiens.

Il me lança un sandwich et j'allai me caler au bout du lit, oreiller sous la nuque, mes jambes allongées. Il alla se caler contre moi, sandwich à la main, et posa la cruche de jus de citrouille sur une table de chevet. Le sandwich était excellent. Composition de salade, tomate, thon et œufs, le ton couvert de mayonnaise. Comme beaucoup que j'avais mangé cet été, en compagnie de Sarah.

-Ils font des sandwiches dans les cuisines de Poudlard? Dis-je quand même.

-Ils font de tout, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, mordant férocement dans son sandwich.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il était magnifique dans son pantalon noir. Mon regard restait fixé sur ses boutons défaits, qui laissaient entrevoir son caleçon. Je détournai les yeux. Je devenais franchement obsédée. Pire que Sarah d'ici peu.

-Alors, tu restes, déclara-t-il posément.

-Tu as des arguments irréfutables, soupirai-je.

Je finis de manger et bu un grand verre en plastique, de jus de citrouille. Je regardais Sirius terminer son repas, et ensuite, je me calai dans ses bras, dans ce creux chaud et rassurant qui semblait n'être fait que pour moi.

-Les cours ont repris, souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux.

-Mhm, répondis-je.

-Tu veux dormir?

-Mhm, acquiesçai-je. Pas toi?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Nous avons toute l'après-midi, alors on peut bien dormir une petite heure, sourit-il.

-Amène la couette.

-Tu trouves qu'il fait froid?

-Amène la couette, je te dis.

Il soupira et tira la couverture vers nous. Je m'emmitouflai dedans, appréciant sa chaleur moelleuse. Je soupirai d'aise. Les grandes mains chaudes de Sirius glissèrent sur mes hanches qu'il caressa doucement. Je me retournais sur le dos.

-Tu me réveilles quand tu te réveilles, prévins-je.

-Ok, répondit-il.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sèche à cause de toi, grinçai-je.

-Mais c'est parce que tu m'aimes, voyons.

Je me rendis instantanément. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma joue et mon cou. Je trouvai très bas de me rappeler cette incontestable vérité, alors que ça me gênait et le gênait.

-Pourquoi tu te braques, murmura-t-il.

-Parce que ça n'est pas la peine de me rappeler que je t'aime d'un air si amusé, répliquai-je, moi, ça m'embarrasse de te le dire, et toi aussi ça t'embête, alors oublie et…

-Ça ne m'embête pas, me coupa-t-il.

-Pardon? M'exclamai-je, ahurie.

-J'aime te l'entendre dire, confessa-t-il, tu sais, des filles, y en a des centaines qui me l'ont dit. Mais toi, ça fait vraiment plaisir à entendre. Ça me gêne un peu de pas être capable de le dire, mais je te promets, je te le dirai, un jour. J'aime te l'entendre dire, répéta-t-il, c'est bon de t'entendre me dire ça.

-Sirius, dis-je doucement en tendant une main derrière moi pour caresser sa joue.

- Dis-le-moi, encore, souffla-t-il contre ma main.

Son regard gris fouilla le mien et je me sentis consumer par la puissance de son regard.

-Je t'aime, Sirius.

Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou et il fit passer une main le long de mon ventre, l'autre s'entrelaçant à mes doigts. C'était cliché, mais j'adorai.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mardi matin.

Je m'étais réveillé de bonne heure. J'étais en pleine forme, ayant passé l'après-midi de la veille à paresser, endormie contre Sirius, à parler avec Sirius, à me faire câliner par Sirius. Sarah m'avait arrangé le coup, prétextant que j'étais malade et chez Mrs Pomfresh. Nos cours du Lundi après-midi se résumant à Binns et Slughorn, ces deux professeurs étant très compréhensifs et nous laissant de la liberté, ils ne m'avaient pas coursé comme Heartnett. Mais Sirius m'avait déniché un mot d'excuse avec le sceau de l'infirmière.

J'adore les maraudeurs.

Evidemment, il ne pouvait rien contre Sarah. Aussi à peine étais-je rentré qu'elle m'avait entraîné dans la salle de bain, avait insonorisé le lieu pour me demander tous les détails.

-Alors, tu étais avec Sirius?

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel.

-Avec qui d'autre?

Elle eut un sourire satisfait et ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité. Elle s'était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, et je m'étais calée sur le panier à linge sale.

-Vous avez fait quoi?

-Du tricot! Répondis-je, exaspérée par une question à la réponse si évidente.

-Du bon tricot? Répliqua-t-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

-De l'excellent tricot, confirmai-je avec un sourire béat.

-Mouais…Enfin, c'est Sirius Black, quoi! Décréta-t-elle. Toujours en missionnaire?

-Sarah! Protestai-je.

-Ben quoi? C'est Sirius Black, il a déjà dû tester des positions très hots! Il t'as jamais proposé une levrette ou une Andromaque?

-Sarah! Criai-je.

Elle ricana, et me laissa m'égosiller, avant de m'expliquer que Terry, Gaby et elle n'avait pas eu trop de problème à faire passer mon absence. Sauf que Terry et Gaby étaient perplexes quand aux raisons de mon absence. Apparemment, au cours d'une conversation où Gabriella avait suggéré que j'étais peut-être avec Teddy, et où Sarah avait nié, Terry leur avait révélé ce que j'avais dis, le jour de l'enterrement, dans le grenier. Sarah trouvait que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Gabriella était étonnée. Si cette histoire commençait à se répandre, j'étais mal barrée…

Et nous y étions. Mardi matin.

-C'est quoi notre emploi du temps de la journée? Demandai-je à Gabriella alors que j'étais entrain de me glisser dans ma jupe grise.

-Deux heures de Potions, une heure de Métamorphose pour ce matin, répondit-elle, connaissant déjà notre emploi du temps par cœur, après, toi et moi, avons littérature avancée antique, et, il me semble que tu as Etudes des Runes. Nous autres, finissons une heure en avance.

Je grognais. Avant de me rappeler que moi, je finissais avant elles le Vendredi après-midi, ce qui était une belle consolation. Un détail me fit réagir et j'eu un grand sourire.

-Pas de DCFM pour aujourd'hui? Demandai-je alors que je nouai ma cravate.

-Non, répondit-elle avec le même sourire que moi.

-J'aime le Mardi, décrétai-je en m'emparant de ma baguette magique.

Je la pointai sur mes cheveux emmêlés, et leur lançai un sort de démêlage, avant, d'un coup de baguette magique, de les tresser en une longue natte qui coulait sur mon épaule droite.

-Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer, vous, grognai-je.

-Parle pour Gaby et Sarah! Intervint Terry en usant du même ton que moi, moi, j'ai entraînement avec ton cher frère.

Je ricanais. Non mais vraiment. Il fallait être suicidaire pour faire du Quidditch avec James Potter en capitaine. Un vrai tyran.

-Le premier match de la saison approche, ajouta Terry, et James stresse déjà. Je t'ai dis qu'il avait engagé un nouveau poursuiveur? Un petit de deuxième année. Mais d'après James, il a du potentiel. M'enfin…moi, j'veux bien…

J'éclatai de rire et regardai Gaby, qui coiffait ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés. Sarah était déjà partie. Elle craquait pour un préfet Serpentard ces temps-ci. Elle passait son temps à minauder et à le draguer ouvertement. Je me disais qu'elle avait bien passé la phase «Taylor McLeod».

Je descendis alors dans la Grande Salle avec Terry et Gaby qui parlaient de leur prochaine virée à Pré-au-lard. Terry voulait s'acheter de nouvelles chaussures, et Gaby désirait se procurer de nouvelles plumes. Je restai silencieuse, n'entrant pas dans leur conversation. Nathan vint nous rejoindre.

Nous finîmes par nous installer près de Samy, Oliver et Teddy. Sarah était déjà là et elle boudait. Apparemment, le préfet Serpentard l'avait rembarré. Lily Evans arriva dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée par son époustouflante meilleure amie, Katleen Smith. Cette dernière s'assit non loin de nous. Et les deux amies commencèrent à parler avec vivacité.

J'aperçue Leslie Turner accompagnée de son amie, Olivia Bernari, assise à la table des Serdaigles. C'était étrange, mais même si j'éprouvai encore énormément d'antipathie pour Leslie Turner, je ne la considérai plus trop comme une menace.

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent enfin, à leur tour. James, la main dans ses cheveux, plus ébouriffés que jamais. Sirius, la cravate déjà défaite, se frottant les yeux. Remus, plus pâle et l'air plus malade que jamais la pleine lune approchait doucement mais sûrement. Et Peter qui les suivait l'air affamé.

Me repérant et constatant que je n'étais pas très loin de Lily Evans, James s'avança vers nous. Ils s'installèrent tous à côté de nous, au ravissement de Poupée Barbie Katleen Smith.

-Ça va, ma sœur? Me demanda James en m'embrassant sur les deux joues.

-Euh, oui et toi? Répondis-je.

-Nickel.

-La raison de cette bonne humeur? Fis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-L'Ordre du Phoenix a retrouvé le Miroir du Rised, dérobé à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, au ranch de Grand-père et Grand-mère.

-Sans charre? M'écriai-je.

-Sans charre. Apparemment, Papa ne peut pas le garder. Il veut le mettre en sécurité, et le confier à Dumbledore. Il risque de passer dans la semaine.

-Où l'ont-ils retrouvé? Demandai-je.

-A Little Hangleton, d'après Maman, répondit lentement James, dans un Manoir appelé Manoir Riddle.

-Qu'est-ce qui les a mis sur la piste? M'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un hasard, répondit James en haussant les épaules, Giovanni Werber, un Auror qui bosse pour Dumbledore, il serait originaire de ce coin-là. Il y serait retourné pour une naissance dans sa famille, lorsqu'il aurait apprit, par un certain Frank Bryce, apparemment, ce serait le gardien du Manoir. Il disait qu'il croyait bien que d'étranges bandits s'étaient aventurés dans les lieux, mais qu'au lieu de dérober des choses, ils en auraient rajoutée. Ainsi, il s'apprêtait à avertir la police qu'un étrange miroir avait atterrit dans le salon du Manoir.

-Drôle d'hasard, murmurai-je.

-Je pense pareil, confia James.

Nous fûmes interrompis par l'arrivée plutôt bruyante de Frank Londubat accompagné d'Alice Stenkerst. Comme à leur habitude, ils se tenaient par la main et rayonnaient. Encore plus que d'habitude, d'ailleurs. Ils vinrent s'asseoir près de nous. Samy regardait sa sœur comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et Terry avait froncé ses sourcils.

-Il se passe quoi, là? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer! Lança Frank d'un ton enjoué. Une grande nouvelle!

Tous les regards venaient de se tourner vers nous. Lily nous regardait avec l'air du «j'ai compris mais je n'ose pas y croire tant l'idée me paraît insensé». Katleen Smith avait rivés ses yeux de poupée sur nous, et il me semblait même que McGonagall nous surveillait du coin de l'œil, de la table des professeurs.

-J'ai demandé à Alice de m'épouser! Déclara Frank d'un ton fier tandis que sa toute jeune fiancée piquait un fard à être confondue avec une de nos couleurs. Et elle a dit oui!

Nous nous regardâmes tous, tour à tour, et Katleen se leva d'un bond en criant. Elle alla prendre Alice dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente pour toi. Merci, Kat'. Je suis tellement…je sais pas comment le dire. Ne dis rien! Rien ne peut réussir à exprimer une émotion aussi grande! Mais je suis tellement heureuse que vous vous mariez! C'est…waouh!

J'étais…choquée. Oui, c'était bien ça le mot. J'avais l'impression de vivre toute cette scène au ralenti. L'exubérante Katleen qui jubilait, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges et ses beaux cheveux suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était belle, il fallait le lui accorder. Lily, qui s'est levé, moins expansive que Katleen, mais félicitant néanmoins chaleureusement son amie et son tout nouveau fiancé. Mon frère qui avait l'air réellement ravi. Je savais qu'il pensait que lui-aussi, il aimerait demander Lily en mariage. Remus était poli, je le savais content, mais il ne l'exposait pas comme Smith. Peter et Sirius parlaient déjà de l'enterrement de vie de jeune homme de Frank. Ils riaient.

Terry ne semblait pas avoir compris, ou plutôt, réalisé, que son frère s'était fiancé. Elle avait à peu près la même expression du visage que Samy. Lily regardait James, étonnée par tant d'exubérance de sa part.

-Je veux partir à Las Vegas! Déclara Sirius d'un ton décidé en se servant généreusement des toasts.

-A Las Vegaaaas? S'étrangla Frank.

-Ben ouais, pour un enterrement de vie de garçon, c'est le must!

Je vis Frank réfléchir à toute allure en devenant un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

-Tu feras ça pour ton mariage, Sirius, le rabroua James.

-Ouais, c'est ça, répliqua l'autre en éclatant de rire.

-Je crois plutôt qu'on restera sur Londres, répondit Frank en grimaçant.

-On aura quitté Poudlard, ou on y sera encore? Intervint Peter.

J'eu l'impression qu'il venait de me frapper très fort dans le ventre. Quitter Poudlard. L'année prochaine. Laisser Sirius un an tout seul. Alors que j'aurai encore une année à effectuer ici. Je me rembrunis, et je le regardai à la dérobée. C'était dans ses instants-là qu'il était le plus beau. Lorsqu'il ne voyait pas que je l'épiai. Il riait, souriait avec ses amis, pendant que Katleen parlait haut et fort en battant des cils pour attirer son attention. Il était le Sirius de tout le monde. Celui que tout le monde aimait. Je le sentis très lointain de moi d'un seul coup.

Comme si un mur transparent venait de s'élever entre nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? Demanda une belle voix.

J'eu un sourire en reconnaissant le ton de Sarah. Elle venait d'arriver et était penchée vers nous. C'était vrai que nous devions avoir l'air bizarre. Entourant Frank et Alice, êtres rayonnants de bonheur. James, Sirius et Peter excités comme des puces. Katleen vociférant. Lily souriante. Et moi, pour le coup, assez mal à l'aise et concentrée sur le contenu de mon assiette.

Puis, la voix de Sarah. Me parvenant de loin.

-Oh, vous allez vous mariez? C'est formidable, vraiment! Je suis très contente!

Et puis, un…

-Lux? Ca ne va pas?

Je levai les yeux vers Remus qui me regardait, un air un peu anxieux sur le visage. Ses prunelles dorées me fixaient avec intensité. J'étais encore une fois impressionné par sa perception des choses. Tout le monde ne pensait qu'au mariage et lui, il remarquait mon soudain coup de blues.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Intervint James.

-Je crois que ta sœur ne se sent pas très bien.

Les yeux de James tombèrent sur moi, et le sourire se fana sur le visage de Sirius lorsqu'il remarqua mon expression. Je m'en voulu aussitôt. C'était une bonne nouvelle! Une bonne nouvelle parmi toutes les mauvaises qu'occasionnait cette ascension des mages noirs! Pourquoi devais-je tout gâcher?

-Si-si, répliquai-je en me forçant à sourire et à adopter un ton joyeux, tout va bien! J'étais juste…perdue dans mes pensées.

-C'est vrai que tu es un peu pâle, admit James, j'ai appris que tu étais allé à l'infirmerie hier. Tu devrais peut-être y retourner, suggéra-t-il.

-Non, ça va, protestai-je.

-Et si on organisait un petit quelque chose ce soir, histoire de fêter les fiançailles de Frank et Alice? Proposa Katleen.

Pour une fois, la poupée me sauvait la vie. Alice devint blême. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Elle était comme son frère. Timide et discrète. Frank, n'aimait pas trop ça, mais avait l'habitude, entre les soirées du Ministère où son père était convié, et le fait de côtoyer les Maraudeurs.

-Laissez-moi tout organiser! Décida Katleen.

-Excuse-moi, Kat', intervint Sirius, mais je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux, que nous, nous en chargions. Et puis, il vaudrait bien que nous fassions ça Vendredi, tu ne crois pas?

Kat'? Kat'! Depuis quand appelait-il cette blondasse en chaleur, cette espèce de catin officielle du château, Kat'?!

-Ouais, ben vous nous tiendrez au courant, hein? Lança Sarah. Amenez-vous, il paraît que Slughorn va nous faire une interro sur les propriétés du Philtre d'amour, on va réviser devant la classe.

Je me levai la première, bien trop enthousiaste à l'idée de fuir Smith, Evans, les Maraudeurs et surtout…Sirius. Je vis Terry et Gaby m'imiter et bientôt, nous nous éloignèrent de la Grande Salle et je me sentis mieux. Un peu.

Je détestai cette indifférence dont il faisait preuve. Je détestais qu'il soit gentil avec Smith. Comme s'ils étaient amis. Comme s'il voulait se l'envoyer. Je détestai qu'il me paraisse si lointain. Lui, lui, lui! Lui qui appartenait décidément à un autre monde. Et pas seulement celui du masculin. Il était lointain. Peut-être que ça l'arrangeait finalement, que je ne veuille rien dévoiler à James pour l'instant. Peut-être même que cette complicité entre Smith et lui était dû au fait qu'hier, il se l'était envoyé dans la salle sur demande, son dortoir, ou même, même! La Cabane Hurlante! Bien que je doute qu'il emmène des filles qui n'étaient pas au courant du passage secret…ni pour le petit problème de fourrure de Remus…Peut-être qu'il se fichait complètement de moi, et avait réussit à m'avoir en m'offrant de belles paroles. Et moi, j'avais tout gobé sous prétexte qu'il était le meilleur ami de James. Qu'avec moi, il serait sérieux.

-Lux, dit Sarah, tu es vraiment très pâle, tu sais.

-J'ai envie de vomir, avouai-je, je vais me sentir mal.

-Tu veux qu'on aille voir Mrs Pomfresh?

Je haussai les épaules. Y avait-il un remède contre le doute, la jalousie et l'amour? Pas à ma connaissance!

-Ça va aller. Quand on sera en cours, ça ira mieux.

Il fallait vite que je me plonge dans les cours. Que je ne me concentre plus que sur ça. et alors, tout irait mieux, j'oublierai tout. Momentanément, certes, mais c'était le seul répit que je pouvais m'offrir.

Je me calai devant la salle de classe, avec Sarah. Terry et Gaby parlaient un peu plus loin. Elles avaient déjà tout apprit, elles ne s'inquiétaient pas. Terry parlait à Gaby de sa dernière réunion de préfets, avec le beau François-Xavier Willman, dit FX. L'homologue masculin de Terry. Ténébreux mais trop axé sur ses études. Elle craquait et essayait de le draguer. Mais aucune fille, pas même Sarah qui avait pourtant tenté de le débaucher à maintes reprises les années précédentes (m'avait-elle avoué) ne semblait assez bien pour lui.

J'étais presque arrivé à mémoriser toutes les caractéristiques du philtre d'amour, lorsque les greluches de notre classe, à savoir Whitney Crawford, Serena Lopez, Samia Edowa et Beverly Shimbaway débarquèrent en faisant un raffut pas possible. Elles se postèrent côté de nous, contre le mur, et commencèrent à parler avec véhémence.

-Loghan, oui! Magnifique, tu ne trouves pas? Disait Beverly Shimbaway d'un ton de petite fille finement travaillé.

Maigre et blonde. Visage transformé en une palette de peinture. Sourire faux.

- Ma pauvre, ironisa Whitney Crawford, Serena a couché avec Sirius. Quand tu couches avec Sirius, après, tu ne te contentes plus de Loghan Dawson.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'entendre ça! Que la reine des pétasses étaient passée entre les mains de Sirius! Avait gémit sous ses assauts, crier son prénom, et était devenue humide sous ses caresses d'expert. De la même façon que je le faisais. Comme si j'avais besoin de l'entendre dire ça!

-Ne les écoutes pas, me souffla Sarah. La plupart des filles de cette école disent avoir couché avec lui, rien que pour se vanter. Et ça n'est vrai que pour la moitié d'elles.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle, il se l'est tapé, rétorquai-je en serrant les dents, essayant de me concentrer sur mes notes de potion.

-Oh, et bien tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, répliqua Beverly, Loghan est très gentil, très tendre et bon au lit. Moi, je l'aime bien.

Pauvre idiote. Loghan est un des garçons les plus populaires de notre classe. Elle, avec son look de salope, et sa façon d'agir, de nous mépriser, mes amis et moi, parce que nous sommes plus discrètes qu'elle et qu'on ne s'habille pas comme des chiennes en chaleur, elle ne se fera que baiser et rien d'autre. Même si «elle aime bien» Loghan Dawson.

-Tiens, Lux, lança Whitney Crawford. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Les autres ricanèrent. Oh, évidemment. Façon très subtile de faire remarquer une fois de plus, combien je suis invisible et inintéressante, pour elles, dont les vies sont si remplies…Whitney Crawford, c'est une fausse blonde. Beverly est authentique, et avant de compter dans ce groupe, était plutôt gentille. C'est la moins pétasse des quatre. Whitney était brune à la base. Elle s'est tout éclaircie. Mais Whitney est comme Beverly: très maigre. Ça me fait presque peur. Il y a des limites. Sarah, par exemple, aime être mince et fait toujours attention à sa ligne. Pas qu'elle ne mange jamais, non. Si elle mange une pizza, le lendemain elle mangera plus de légumes et fera du sport. Sarah est mince. Mais Whitney et ses copines, elles, elles sont tellement obsédées par leur apparence, qu'elles sont maigres. Plate, leurs cuisses doivent être à peine plus grosses que mes bras. Oh, je ne dirai pas qu'elles sont anorexiques. Elles mangent toujours. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais des trucs grossissants.

-Alors, tu vas faire quoi de cette nouvelle rentrée? Tu vas aller faire du shopping avec ton nouveau toutou, Guerlishman?

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-elles encore? De quelle rentrée parlaient-elles? Ses copines ricanèrent.

-C'est moi, le toutou, Crawford? Répliqua froidement Sarah. Enfin, mieux vaut être ça qu'une chienne en chaleur.

BAM! Si j'avais voulu échapper à la confrontation, c'était raté. Sarah n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et entrait d'emblée dans la bagarre. Crawford et ses amis cessèrent de rire.

-Pour qui tu te prends, Guerlishman? Cracha Serena Lopez, évite de dire que Whitney couche avec n'importe qui, quand on sait la réputation que tu as! Une véritable nymphomane!

Sarah ne cessait d'acquiescer en souriant. J'admirai son sens de la répartie et ses manières moqueuses qui faisaient encore enrager les greluches.

-Excuse-moi, Serena, mais…ce n'est pas toi qui vouais un culte à Lux Potter, ta meilleure amie? Après que Black t'ai repéré, baisé puis jeté, Lux n'était plus que cette garce qui avait aidé Black à te mettre dans son lit, non?

J'écarquillais les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, je me souvenais effectivement avoir eu Serena Lopez aux basques pendant un moment. Elle me faisait de grand discours sur l'amitié, m'appelait «ma chérie» à longueur de temps, voulait que je me confie à elle, et…me suivait partout. Y compris lorsque je déjeunai avec mon frère et ses amis. A une sortie à Pré-au-lard, elle avait exposé ses jambes nues sous le nez de Sirius, et ses seins. Je ne l'avais jamais autant détesté qu'à ce jour. Le lendemain, il se l'était faite, puis l'avait largué. A compté de ce jour, elle m'avait laissé tomber.

-Lux, fit Serena Lopez en esquissant un geste comme pour chasser une mouche, tu m'excuseras, mais elle n'est pas toute blanche non plus. Quand on voit le bordel que fait son père pour avoir une rentrée d'argent en plus alors qu'ils sont si riches!

-Quoi? M'exclamai-je, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire!

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? Intervint la voix impérieuse de Terry qui s'était rapprochée, Gaby sur ses talons. Alors? Demanda-t-elle en nous toisant tous.

-Nous ne faisons que discuter, répondit Serena en envoyant un sourire mielleux à Terry. Hélas, tes amis n'y semblent pas disposé.

-Mais nous y sommes tout à fait disposé, Lopez, grogna Sarah en faisant craquer ses doigts, je t'en prie, qu'as-tu à dire?

Elles n'allaient pas se battre quand même, si?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, lança Samia Edowa, une ravissante japonaise, personnellement, je trouve tout à fait honteux toute la médiatisation qu'a eu cette affaire! D'abord, la grand-mère de Lux décède. C'est triste, oui, mais de la à sécher! Et de faire toute cette histoire avec le professeur Heartnett! Excuse-moi, me dit-elle, mais j'ai trouvé cela un peu abusé.

Samia Edowa avait un peu plus de tête que Beverly Crawford et Serena Lopez. Je me demandais toujours ce qu'elles faisaient toutes les quatre ensembles alors que seulement deux étaient irrécupérables pour la société.

-Ensuite, après l'enterrement, on a eu droit aux déclarations de tous les membres de la famille! Ca fait vraiment les gens qui veulent se faire voir, tu sais? Et puis, cette photo familiale…! Une vraie œuvre d'art! C'est fait pour vendre, vous tapez la pose en famille. Et qu'au bout du compte, ton père attaque la Gazette, qu'ils doivent faire à ta famille des excuses écrites sur l'édition d'aujourd'hui, et vous verse une telle somme! Je trouve ça écœurant!

-Une somme? M'étranglai-je en me tournant vers Terry.

-Tu n'as pas lu l'édition de ce matin? Me demanda Terry d'un air embarrassé.

-Je…

-C'est ça, fais semblant! Lança Serena Lopez, tu t'y crois trop, Potter. Mais t'es pas ton frère, tu vois. Alors arrête de faire ta Sainte-Nitouche et ton innocente.

-Il te plaisait bien à une époque les Potter, répliqua Sarah, tu voulais Sirius, non? T'as collé aux basques de Lux pour l'avoir, tu t'es servie d'elle, et quand Sirius t'as jeté, t'as rejeté toute la faute sur Lux.

-Pourquoi tu reparles d'une histoire vieille comme ça? S'énerva Beverly Crawford, et puis, ferme-là, Guerlishman! C'est pas à toi qu'on parle!

-De plus, Sirius ne m'as pas encore totalement oublié!

-Oh, wow, wow! Cria Terry, vous allez vous calmez, déjà! Tous! Samia, tu sauras que perdre un membre de sa famille, nécessite parfois qu'on se retrouve un peu seul, tu n'as jamais perdu personne d'important, tu sais pas comment tu réagirais. Puis, chaque personne est différente. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les articles et les photos, je suis bien placée pour savoir que ni Lux, ni aucun membre de sa famille n'a fait des témoignages aux journalistes ou à poser sur une photo. Et pour cause: j'étais à ce foutu enterrement. Deuxièmement, Beverly et Serena, vous n'êtes que des manipulatrices et vous ne connaissez pas le sens du mot «amitié» et «sensibilité». Je vous plains vraiment, personne ne vous aimera jamais, et vous, vous n'aimerez jamais personne d'autre que vous-même.

J'étais un peu touché que Terry me défende. Mais le mal était fait, et j'avais la gorge de plus en plus nouée. Je sentais les larmes me brûler les yeux, et je toisai le quatuor avec tous le mépris dont j'étais capable, essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître de mon malaise.

-Venez, dit Serena en se tournant vers ses acolytes, l'air est irrespirable ici. Je préfère aller retoucher mon maquillage.

Dans un mouvement gracieux, elle tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux bruns suivant son mouvement, et partis en direction des toilettes des filles, ses «amies» la suivant de très près. Beverly me toisa en partant à la suite de sa meilleure amie.

Je sentais mes yeux devenir plus humides et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Gaby. Evidemment.

-Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle.

Mais non! Elle ne s'en rendait donc pas compte, que ça ne pouvait PAS aller? Je couchai avec le meilleur ami de mon frère! Celui-là même qui devait s'envoyer Smith et Lopez tous les soirs! Mon frère allait le tuer quand il allait l'apprendre, car il l'apprendrait, c'était inévitable! On entrait dans une guerre dont personne ne sortirait indemne! Je sortais avec un gars formidable que je trompai et que j'allais bientôt plaquer.

-Ça va aller, répéta-t-elle.

Oui, ça allait aller. Parce qu'on avait pas vraiment le choix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit venait de tomber sur Poudlard. Je regardai d'un air absent, le parc plongé dans l'obscurité. J'avais une magnifique vu sur lui, et sur la forêt interdite, derrière. La classe d'Etude des Runes était une des salles les plus hautes du château, avec la tour d'Astronomie. J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite, Mrs Futhark, notre professeur de Runes. Elle était entrain de nous parler de l'association mythologique et magique des Runes, qui représentait tous le programme d'Etude des Runes, niveau Sixième année.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte: sortir de cours pour aller prendre un bain chaud, et me glisser ensuite sous mes couettes. Je consultai ma montre d'un geste impatient: 17h20. Devant moi, François Xavier Willman, le coup de cœur de Terry, avait levé la main. Mrs Futhark, qui était assez petite et potelée, et dont les cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient relevés en un beau chignon, l'interrogea.

-Mrs Futhark, quelque chose n'est pas tout à fait clair dans ce que vous dîtes, se permit-il de faire remarquer, les Runes sont associées aux divinités nordiques, tels que Odin?

-Oui.

-Mais les runes sont également associées au monde celtique. Et les Celtes n'ont pas les mêmes dieux que les Nordiques. Les Celtes ont Sirona, la déesse de la lune, Belenos, le dieu du soleil, Morrigan, la déesse-mère, mais la mythologie nordique n'a pas les mêmes croyances. Les runes sont en premier lieu associées à Odin. C'est un Dieu de la mythologie nordique, celle d'Yggdrasil! Ce n'est pas du tout le même panthéon des dieux! Eux, ils ont Frey, au lieu de Belenos, pour le soleil! Freyja , l'équivalant de Vénus ou Aphrodite!

-C'est exacte, répondit tranquillement Mrs Futhark.

FX m'avait tiré de ma léthargie. J'aimai beaucoup les runes…Et les débats. L'entendre lancer un débat dessus me plaisait énormément d'un coup. Moi-même, je trouvai la chose…dérangeante.

-Alors à quoi doit-on associer les runes, madame? Intervins-je. Si elles sont associées à la fois aux Dieux Celtes et la légende d'Yggdrasil?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur moi, elle semblait étonnée de me faire me manifester pour la première fois depuis la reprise des cours. FX se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un demi-sourire.

-Les runes représentent les dieux de la légende d'Yggdrasil. Odin, Frey, et tous les autres dieux du panthéon. Car chaque rune et chaque dieu ont une symbolique, et c'est sur tous ces symboliques que nous allons travailler toute l'année et la suivante. A votre niveau, vous savez que la connaissance des runes, d'après la légende, a été rapporté du royaume des morts, par le dieu nordique, Odin et non pas par un dieu celte et c'est de là que sont nées toutes les légendes vikings. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que Odin et ses confrères sont classés dans le domaine du mythe, les runes, elles, sont prises au sérieux, et encore décryptés au Département des Mystère au sein-même du Ministère de la Magie. Car tout est une question de symbole. Des indices laissés pour être retrouvé. Des symboliques pour des gens trop narcissiques.

Elles nous regarda tour à tour, et eut un léger sourire.

-Prenez juste l'exemple de vos maisons. Gryffondor, représenté par un lion, ses couleurs? Rouges et or. Le lion et les couleurs symbolisent le courage, la passion, le triomphe et la force. Mais ills représentent également la fureur, les vices et la cruauté. Le rouge est aussi une couleur de guerrier. Serpentard, opposé parfait à Gryffondor, représenté par le serpent, incarnant dans toutes les mythologies le mal incarné, ses couleurs? Le vert et l'argenté. Symbolisant la lâcheté, oui, mais aussi la pureté. Prenez-le dans le sens que vous voulez, mais le sang vert est un sang profond, le plus pur. Serpentard n'a pratiquement que des familles de sang-pur.

J'avais complètement oublié l'heure. Autant, cette femme pouvait m'ennuyer lorsqu'elle parlait de la formation des runes, et comment bien les écrire, ou quand elle nous donnait des textes compliqués et inintéressant à traduire…autant dès qu'elle se mettait à parler de la mythologie qui accompagnait les runes et des symboliques…elle me fascinait, je me mettais à boire ses paroles et ne pouvais me détacher d'elle. C'était comme si elle m'attrapait par la main et m'emmener faire le tour du monde en moins d'une minute. J'étais éblouie par tant de beauté, mais à la fois hébété par la magnificence de la planète et terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas réussir à tout mémoriser, faute de temps.

-Et, le vert symbolise également le calme et l'apaisement. Ce qui ne concorde pas toujours avec les préjugés des autres maisons.

Les quelques Gryffondors et Serdaigles présents dans la salle se regardèrent alors que les Serpentards haussaient hauts leurs sourcils. Très hauts. En outre, Severus Rogue, le souffre-douleur de mon frère, symbolisait assez le calme. Il était toujours silencieux. Il serait transparent si James ne se moquait pas de lui, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

-Mais il semblerait que, pour certains, ce vert vire rapidement au cauchemar, car les Serpentards sont réputés pour être avides de gloire. Et apparemment, ils s'y brûleraient souvent les ailles. On considère donc qu'après le beau vert du printemps, celui-ci devient vert de moisissure, et incarne la mort.

Je me rappelai également avoir vu en DCFM que le sortilège impardonnable de la mort produisait une lumière verte…

-Mais le vert est également le symbole de la sorcellerie chez les moldus, jeunes gens! Le vert incarne la sorcellerie.

-Et la pureté, renchérit un élève Serpentard à mi-voix, ça prouve bien que la race sorcière doit rester pure, non?

Mrs Futhark fronça les sourcils. Nous étions une petite classe mais des disputes éclataient régulièrement. Nous étions deux Gryffondors, six Serdaigles et quatre Serpentards. Et les Serpentards aimaient autant que moi l'étude de la symbolique qui les conduisait encore et toujours aux mêmes conclusions…

-Bref, tout est une question de symbolique qui prouve une fois de plus que rien n'arrive pas hasard, conclut Mrs Futhark, visiblement coupée dans son élan par le Serpentard. Enfin, après, moi, je suis une experte en Runes. Des personnes qui n'y croient pas ne verront aucunes symboliques dans tout cela.

La grosse cloche sonna la fin de la journée. Je me levai, rassemblant mes affaires en deux mouvements. Je balançai mon sac sur mon épaule.

-N'oubliez pas l'examen de Vendredi! Rappela Mrs Futhark en voyant s'échapper déjà quelques élèves de sa salle de cours.

J'aperçu FX quitter la salle et je le suivis des yeux. Terry avait raison, il était quand même très beau. Bien que comparé à Sirius…Sirius! J'avais besoin de me rappeler de lui, de ce salaud dans un moment pareil? Vraiment, mieux valait que je ne pense pas à sa façon d'appeler Smith «Kat'» d'un ton presque taquin et à l'éventualité qu'il se l'ait envoyé…

-Lux?

C'était Mrs Futhark. Je retins un soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser regagner la tour de Gryffondor, tranquillement?

-Oui? Demandai-je.

-J'ai vu tes résultats à tes BUSEs. J'ai été ravie. Vraiment, ravie!

-Merci, balbutiai-je rougissante.

-Je m'y attendais bien sûr…marmonna-t-elle en rassemblant ses papiers sur son bureau, mais j'étais très fière. C'est la première fois depuis une décennie, au moins que je n'ai plus eu un élève pour décrocher un O à ses BUSEs ou ses ASPICs.

Oulà. Je doutais renouveler cette prouesse l'année prochaine mais mieux valait la laisser y croire…

-Le problème, décidément, c'est l'Astronomie, soupira-t-elle, j'ai été agréablement surprise pour ta note en Potion, tu es passé tout juste, tu sais? Puis…en Histoire de la Magie, ça a été aussi tout juste. Ah! Et pour la Divination! Crois-moi j'ai bien rigolé! Et je sais que tu es très soulagée de ne plus faire «Soin aux créatures magiques» je te soupçonne même d'avoir raté volontairement cet examen.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil et je me détendis un peu face à cette prof. Au moins, mon O dans sa matière me consacrait chouchoute de la classe jusqu'à la fin de mes études ici.

-En Botanique, oui-oui, très mauvais, on s'en doutait. Enfin, j'espère que tu réussiras une nouvelle fois cet examen. On se voit Vendredi, Lux!

J'acquiesçai et lui renvoyai son geste de la main. Je sortis et faillis hurler lorsque FX se détacha du mur pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

-Hey, chut, ce n'est que moi! Dit-il.

-Tu m'as fais peur! Haletai-je, non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

-Je t'attendais, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Attends les gens calmement si tu espères tirer d'eux autre chose qu'un sortilège de Furie!

Il resta silencieux et marcha à côté de moi un moment sans rien dire.

-Alors, fis-je, qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à regarder tes chaussures?

-J'attends que tu te calmes pour ne pas recevoir un sortilège de Furie, répondit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, luttant contre le désir de l'étrangler qui palpitait dans mes veines.

-Il fallait que je te parle d'un truc. J'aurai pu en parler à Guerlishman, mais elle est vachement intimidante comme nana, et puis, je crois qu'elle se serait moquée de moi. Ensuite…ben, il restait Garner, mais elle est trop proche de Londubat pour que je puisse lui faire confiance et…

-Viens-en aux faits, Willman, tranchai-je.

-C'est Londubat…Terrence…enfin…Terry, quoi. Je crois qu'elle me drague.

J'éclatai de rire. Ce petit air perdu! Tous ces mystères, pour…!

Il me regarda d'un air vexé.

-Oh, ne prends pas cet air, Willman, ricanai-je, mais, je t'en prie! C'est évident qu'elle te drague! Tu viens seulement d'ouvrir les yeux?

Il baissa les yeux, rougissant un peu. Je m'en voulu un peu. FX n'était certainement jamais sortis avec une fille…et je m'étais moqué de lui. Je fus un peu frustré. Voilà des expressions que je ne verrai jamais se peindre sur le visage de Sirius. Sirius serait toujours sûr de lui. Il n'aurait jamais plus besoin de réconfort, comme le soir où nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois.

-Excuse-moi, dis-je, je n'aurai pas du me moquer de toi.

-Oh, fit-il en esquissant un geste de la main pour signifier que c'était rien, c'est pas grand-chose, c'est à fait…normal.

-Elle te plaît? Demandai-je de but en blanc.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers moi comme s'il avait peur que mon regard le consume.

-Terry? Dit-il lentement en tortillant ses doigts, gêné, je sais pas trop. Elle est jolie, sympa et…euh…apparemment je lui plais.

-Elle est dingue de toi, l'informai-je, et si tu la laissais te connaître un peu, je pense qu'elle serait amoureuse.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

-La laisser me connaître, répéta-t-il d'un ton désabusé. Ouais, mais jusque là, c'est assez simple. Répondre à ses avances, fixer une date. Et après, je fais quoi, moi? Je sais même pas embrasser, Lux!

Ne pas se moquer. Ne pas se moquer. Inspirer. Expirer. Comment, moi, Lux Potter, fraichement dépucelée me retrouver à conseiller FX, le mystérieux homologue masculin sur qui craquait Terry, sur sa vie sentimentale, dans un couloir sombre? Qui étais-je pour conseiller?

-Tu sais, honnêtement, je pense que Terry s'en fiche un peu que tu saches embrasser ou pas, répondis-je, elle fera pas la différence. Et puis, tu sais, ça vient instinctivement. Mais ne réponds pas à ses avances si tu n'es pas intéressé par elle. Par contre, si tu as envie de la tenir contre toi, de l'embrasser même si tu n'y connais rien et d'aller plus loin, ben fonce!

-Aller plus loin, répéta-t-il hébété. Arrête, Lux! Terry est jolie, et même mes copains admirent son caractère! Elle a déjà dû connaître pleins de gars avant moi! Putain, j'aurai mieux fait de fréquenter d'autres filles au lieu de rester dans mes Runes et mon Arithmancie!

-Si c'est ça qui te fait peur, Terry n'a encore connu personne, révélai-je.

Je me mordis la langue. Terry allait me tuer si un jour elle apprenait que j'avais rassuré son fantasme, sur sa virginité. Quoi que…j'espérai de pas me tromper…mes relations avec Terry n'étaient pas celles qu'elle entretenait avec Gaby…réflexion faite, je n'en savais rien si elle avait ou non déjà fait l'amour. Je supposai seulement.

-Et tu plais vraiment beaucoup à Terry, et visiblement elle te plaît, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, je te le demande?

-Comment je fais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle me plaît? Me demanda-t-il carrément en s'approchant de moi, me faisant reculer.

-Eh bien, fis-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, pour commencer, propose-lui de toi-même une date pour l'aider dans son Arithmancie, ou dans ses potions. Et la prochaine fois qu'elle te fait du pied…

-Comment sais-tu qu'elle…! S'étrangla le pauvre FX.

-Parce que je la connais! Coupai-je, donc, la prochaine fois qu'elle te fera du pied, tu passeras tranquillement ton pied sur sa jambe, remontant de sa cheville à son mollet, tout en gardant tes yeux et ton cerveau fixé sur ton travail. Vu?

-Dis comme ça, ça a l'air terrifiant, m'avoua-t-il en me regardant, clairement terrorisé.

-Mais sur le coup, c'est simple, répliquai-je. Tu fais comme ça?

-Euh…

-Si t'as un problème, on en reparle demain, mais là, désolée FX, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de rentrer!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque j'entrai dans les dortoirs, Sarah venait de boucler ses devoirs. Assise sur son grand lit, elle était entrain de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain.

-Ben dis donc! Lança-t-elle en m'apercevant, t'en a mis du temps!

-J'ai été retenue, répliquai-je, Terry et Gaby ne sont pas là?

Sarah secoua la tête.

-J'ai été retenue par FX Willman, précisai-je.

Un éclair traversa les yeux de Sarah et elle balança son sac au sol pendant que je m'installai tranquillement sur mon propre lit, satisfaite d'avoir éveillé sa curiosité.

-FX? Notre FX?

-Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des gars affublés du prénom François Xavier? Répondis-je, oui, notre FX!

-Il te voulais quoi? Parle, au nom de Merlin!

-Il craque pour Terry.

Les beaux yeux de Sarah s'écarquillèrent à mesure que la stupéfaction et la déception se peignaient sur son visage. Je la laissai prendre conscience de ce que je venais de lui dire, et sortis mon agenda des American Wizzard, un groupe de musique, pour ne pas dire LE groupe de musique tendance cette année-là. Au nombre de cinq. Trois filles et deux garçons. Une fille avait les cheveux mi-longs, raides, et rose, elle avait le regard provoquant. La seconde avait les cheveux courts d'un côté, longs de l'autre, d'une couleur brun foncé, les yeux forts maquillés, les lèvres rouges, et le teint de porcelaine. La dernière fille avait les cheveux assez long, d'une couleur vert d'eau, et bouclés. Les deux garçons étaient de vrais canons. L'un brun, du genre de Sirius, mais en moins bien lorsqu'on savait que sans maquillage et retouches, il ne serait pas aussi beau, yeux dorés et pose du beau-gosse attitré. L'autre, cheveux roux et bouclés, un air innocent qui ne trompait personne. Des Américains sortis de l'école de Salem. Tous étaient habillés comme des princes.

-Comment ça il craque pour Terry? Comment tu le sais?

Je détachai mon regard du groupe. Sarah avait l'air scandalisé et me regardait comme si j'étais fautive.

-Il m'attendait à la fin de notre cours d'Etudes de Runes, répondis-je. Il vient juste de remarquer que Terry le draguait.

-Débutant, souffla Sarah.

J'acquiesçai et gémis en découvrant les devoirs que j'avais à faire pour demain. Enchantements. Bon, je l'avais déjà fait. Je m'emparai d'une plume et rayai ses devoirs.

-Quand même! Après tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour l'avoir! J'ai d'abord commencé par lui faire du pied…j'ai mis d'outrageant décolleté, mis mes jambes à nues, je l'ai carrément allumé, rien, rien à faire! Môsieur était trop concentré dans son arithmancie!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, marmonnai-je en poursuivant mon examen.

J'avais des devoirs de Potion pour Jeudi. Pas avant. J'y travaillerai dès ce soir. Métamorphose…j'en avais pour demain. Nous travaillons sur les animagus. Autant vous dire que c'était une partie de rigolade pour moi! Ensuite…DCFM…«Trois parchemins sur les Détraqueurs». Décidément, je haïssais Heartnett!

-Et il va répondre à ses avances? Poursuivit Sarah.

-Sais pas trop, répondis-je, timide et coincé. Jamais sortit avec une fille.

-Nooon? Tu plaisantes? C'est à ce point là?

Je hochai la tête et commençai à répondre aux questions sur les animagus auxquelles je devais répondre pour ma Métamorphose.

-Et il est venu te demander des conseils à toi!

Elle éclata de rire. Je levai le nez de mon livre de Métamorphose, un rien vexé.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai eu la même réaction, avouai-je.

Son rire redoubla. Je consultai ma montre. 18h15. Aïe. Il fallait vraiment que je me dépêche! Je n'avais pas envie de manger à 21h!

-Et toi? Avec…euh…comment s'appelle-t-il déjà? Ton Serpentard?

-Tyler Cameron! S'enflamma-t-elle subitement. C'est le préfet de sa maison! Il est magnifique, tu sais? Tout simplement superbe! Tu vois qui c'est, dis?

Je fouillai ma mémoire. Tyler Cameron…préfet des Serpentards…une image s'imposa à mon esprit.

-Brun, cheveux longs, yeux noirs? Enumérai-je.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle, il est tout simplement magnifique, Lux!

-Eh bien…fis-je.

Question 5. Quelles sont les peines encourues pour les animagus non-déclarés?

-Et ça avance? Demandai-je.

-Pas mal, oui, admit-elle, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard!

-Ah oui? C'est quand ça?

-Pas ce week-end, là, mais l'autre.

-T'es sûr qu'il fraternise pas avec les Mages Noirs, hein?

-Pas de soucis pour ça, m'affirma-t-elle, les Mages Noirs revendiquent la pureté du sang! Et Tyler est sang-mêlé. Sa mère est une née-moldue.

-Ok. Mais fais gaffe quand même.

-Je sais, Lux, je suis une grande fille! N'aie pas les mêmes idées étroites de ton frère comme quoi tous les Serpentards sont des connards qui vivent dans la magie noire, s'il te plaît.

Je lui adressai un demi-sourire. Il était vrai que nous avions quelques petits préjugés…bon, d'accord, d'énormes préjugés. Mais fondés, quand on y repense bien. Même si nous n'avons pas toujours raison. Prenez le frère de Sirius par exemple…Sirius l'aime. Pourtant…

Question 8. Peut-on choisir son animagi lorsqu'on le devient?

Je répondais vite-fait à la dernière question et bouclai là, ma Métamorphose. Je regardai l'heure. 18h25. Je regardai d'un air abattu les devoirs qui me restaient. A savoir ma DCFM et ma Potion. Il fallait vraiment que j'essai de finir avant 19h30.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vendredi soir.

Je sortis de mon heure de retenue avec Heartnett l'esprit maussade. Celui-ci m'avait fait nettoyer les chaudrons dans les cachots, alors qu'il était venu assister au spectacle, corrigeant nos devoirs. Il faisait ses commentaires à haute voix et je savais qu'il dénigrait mes amis exprès.

-Terrence Londubat, cette préfète miss-je-sais-tout. Elle m'est exaspérante! Sous prétexte qu'elle est la sœur de Frank Londubat et la fille de Davies et Augusta, elle se croit tout permis! Avait-il craché, puis se tournant vers moi, mielleux, enfin, il est difficile d'atteindre votre niveau d'arrogance, à vous, Potter, ma chère.

J'avais fais comme si je n'entendais rien.

-Sarah Guerlishman! Passe plus de temps à envoyer des œillades aux garçons qu'à écouter mon cours, cette pimbêche. On raconte que c'est celle qui consomme le plus de graine de contraception de tout Poudlard, si l'on en croit Serena Crawford…Gabriella Garner, elle pourrait être une bonne fille si des personnes peu fréquentables ne l'avaient corrompue…

J'étais sortie à vingt heures passées, irritée et un rien triste. Triste parce que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler à Sirius depuis le début de la semaine. Irritée parce que je venais de me coller Heartnett et que j'en avais plus qu'assez de voir Sirius se faire allumer par toutes ses pétasses. Et encore plus parce que Serena Crawford racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait encore couché avec Sirius la veille et que son grain de beauté dans le cou était trop chou, et j'avais vu ce grain de beauté, et moi aussi j'adorai ce grain de beauté. Et je me disais que j'étais naïve, et que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas s'il me trompait.

Terry et Gaby avaient préféré partir dîner sans nous. Sarah avait râlé, mais moi je trouvai ça normal. Après tout, il n'existait pas de «Terry, Gaby, Sarah & Lux». Il y avait d'un côté, Terry et Gaby, deux meilleures amies depuis la première année. Et d'un autre, Sarah et Lux, en un sens, des meilleures amies, certes de moins longues dates, mais tout de même. Nous n'étions pas un vrai quatuor comme les Maraudeurs.

Sarah m'avait donc attendue, et nous étions partie dîner à 20h dans une Grande Salle quasi-vide. Seulement, au cours de la journée, j'avais oublié! J'avais vraiment été stupide d'avoir oublié. Mais en remontant dans la Tour des Gryffondors, je me suis sérieusement demandé comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide pour avoir oublié que ce soir, c'était la fête chez les Gryffondors!

Même la Grosse Dame avait mit une horrible couronne dans ses cheveux, celle-là même qu'elle réservait à la victoire des Gryffondor lors des matchs de Quidditch. A peine lui communiquèrent-nous le mot de passe, et pénétrâmes-nous dans la salle commune que la vérité me sauta à la figure.

La fête de fiançailles de Frank et Alice. La fête.

Peter qui circulait, plateau à la main, faisant le service. James et Sirius qui disposait à l'instant la Bierraubeurre et le Whisky Pur Feu sur quelques petits buffets. Les petites salopes qui gravitaient autour d'eux comme des abeilles autour d'une ruche. Remus était assit sur un fauteuil, un verre de punch à la main, l'air blasé. Lily Evans était assise avec lui, et venait de prendre un petit four sur le plateau de Peter. Elle semblait lui parler, mais lui, ne l'écoutait pas.

Katleen Smith arborait un outrageux pull bleu turquoise, un peu pailleté, au décolleté plongeant, moulant ses seins. Tout comme son pantalon en cuir moulait ses cuisses fines. Elle couvait Sirius du regard. Celui-ci venait de cesser d'installer les bouteilles sur les buffets. Il était, avec James, devant un Frank, habillé sobrement d'un jean et d'un pull. Il avait un verre à la main et regardait amoureusement Alice, qui, sublime dans une robe dorée offrait son plus beau sourire à James et Sirius.

Terry et Samy se trouvaient à côtés de leur frère et sœur respectifs. Terry portait un beau sous-pull blanc et avait le même sourire que sa belle-sœur. Samy prit le Whisky Pur Feu que lui tendait Sirius, et son regard erra sur la salle…avant de nous percuter Sarah et moi de plein fouet.

Un véritable sourire éclaira son visage et il nous fit un grand signe de la main. Frank suivit son regard et nous adressa un sourire chaleureux. Bien forcée, Sarah et moi avançâmes jusqu'à eux. Je vis Serena Lopez et ses acolytes nous dévisager avec mépris.

-Où vous étiez? Demanda Samy en nous regardant tour à tour.

-On mangeait, répondit Sarah, je sais qu'on vous l'a déjà dis, mais félicitation, hein!

-Merci, dit Frank alors qu'Alice nous adressait un nouveau sourire tout aussi éblouissant.

-Vous mangiez? Releva Samy, à cette heure-ci?

-J'avais des tonnes de devoirs, répliquai-je.

Mon regard croisa celui de Sirius et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Je détournai le regard. Non, mais, sérieusement, il croyait quoi? Qu'il pouvait faire le joli-cœur avec cette sale blondasse de Smith, me berner et puis me charmer comme si de rien n'était?

-Vous buvez quoi? S'enquit James, pour ce soir, je t'y autorise, c'est un grand évènement tout de même!

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil, et Sarah se hâta de regarder les différents alcools étalés sur les buffets. Peter apparut, plateau rechargé, porté triomphalement sur son bras.

-Vous mangez quelque chose? Proposa-t-il en nous présentant son plateau.

Toast aux saucisses. Jambon cru. Foie gras. Saumon. Comme à Noël.

-Il en a plein d'autres, ajouta-t-il, des pizzas, des quiches. N'hésitez pas, hein.

-Pete, tu as trouvé ta vocation, plaisantai-je.

-Peut-être bien, répondit-il, énigmatique, tu veux…?

Je m'emparai d'un toast au foie gras, et croquai dedans.

-Allez, servez-vous, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une aussi bonne raison pour faire une fête!

-McGonagall a donné son accord? Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

Elle nous autorisait exceptionnellement à faire un petit quelque chose lors de grandes occasions. Matchs de Quidditch. Coupe des 4 Maisons. Noël et Nouvel an pour ceux qui restaient au château lors des vacances. On avait aussi parfois le droit de fêter un anniversaire, la plupart du temps lorsque ça incluait la majorité…mais ça dépendait de son humeur encore.

-Evans est allé lui parler, répondit James, ah, décidément cette fille est formidable. Pour qu'une de ses amies ait droit à une fête de fiançailles, elle est allé affronter McGonagall.

Alice pouffa. C'était la réaction typique de ceux qui n'était pas habitué au débordement d'affection dont faisait preuve James dès que Lily Evans entrait dans le dialogue. Il posa un regard tendre sur la tête rousse de Lily, qui, contrairement à Katleen et les autres, ne s'était pas mise sur son trente et un. Elle portait juste un pull vert et un jeans. Katleen aperçut James, glissa quelque chose à Lily, son regard se braqua sur nous et elle le détourna.

-Où est Gabriella? Demandai-je en regardant Terry.

-Gaby? Oh, euh…elle doit être remontée dans son dortoir. Gaby, tu sais…enfin, elle aime pas trop les fiestas…

-Ah, fis-je, bon, je vais remonter aussi.

-Tu remontes? S'étonna Samy, déjà?

J'acquiesçai. Je vis de loin Oli réclamer Samy à l'aide de grands signaux. Alors, Samy rejoignit Nathan, Teddy et Oli. James le suivit du regard.

-Très correct ce garçon, déclara-t-il.

-C'est normal, Jamie, c'est mon frère, répliqua doucement Alice.

-Ah ouais, répondit James en riant, en tout cas il me plaît nettement plus que les autres.

Je haussai les épaules. Il n'aimait pas trop Nathan parce qu'il avait longtemps cru que nous sortions ensemble. Il n'aimait pas Teddy parce qu'il le trouvait trop familier avec moi. Et Oli…il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de le connaître.

Je montai dans mon dortoir, laissant Sarah, qui était bel et bien dans son élément, derrière moi. Je refermai la lourde porte du dortoir derrière moi, et savourai le calme. Le silence. Plus de brouhaha intempestif. Je retrouvai nos lits confortables, nos valises sur lesquelles s'entassaient les vêtements. Je m'étendis sur le lit.

Je regardai les affiches de Quidditch que Terry avait placardé à côté de son lit. Sa photo de famille. Quelques photos de son ex-petit ami. Quelques unes de Gabriella et elle.

Je regardai le lit de Gabriella. Une photo de famille. Elle, son frère cadet, aussi blond qu'elle, et ses parents. Plusieurs photos d'elle et Terry. Une prise sur une plage où elles posaient en bikini. Une à Noël si on en croyait le sapin et les décorations qui faisait office de décors. Une prise dans une de ses stations moldus pour pratiquer cet étrange sport qu'était le ski. Une montagne de livre installé sur une petite bibliothèque qu'elle avait aménagée.

Le lit de Sarah. Une photo de Taylor McLeod, comprise entre plusieurs photos de fêtes, une d'elle et moi prise cet été à la terrasse de Florian Fortârome, ce qui clochait c'était qu'il y avait deux photos de famille. Une, assez récente vu sa qualité.

J'y reconnaissais Mrs Isidore Guerlishman, sublime, ses superbes cheveux si semblables à Sarah ramené en un chignon élégant, ses beaux yeux dorés me fixant avec sympathie. Elle tenait par l'épaule deux de ses filles. A ses côtés, Edmond. J'ignorai son nom de famille. Il était toujours aussi élégant, ses cheveux noirs plaqués à l'arrière de sa tête, sa petite barbiche rappelant les pays de l'Est. Il tenait par l'épaule la seule fille qu'Isidore ne tenait pas. C'était Bridget dite Bee, si j'en croyais la description faite par Sarah. Ses cheveux étaient blonds cendrés, bouclés et lui arrivaient un peu en-dessous du menton. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus dorés que sa mère et semblait la plus timide de la famille, si on en croyait le geste timide de la main qu'elle faisait dans la photographie. La seconde fille que tenait Isidore était sans nul doute Samantha dite Sam. Ses cheveux tombait sur son dos, jusqu'au-dessous de sa poitrine et bouclaient seulement au bout. On aurait dit des anglaises tellement leur extrémité était bouclée. Ils étaient du même brun que Sarah et aussi brillants. Ses yeux, par contre était plus petits et également dorés.

La seconde photo était nettement moins récente. Isidore nettement plus jeune. Vingt cinq ans à tout casser. Ses cheveux lâchés, ses yeux brillants de milles feux. Elle ressemblait encore plus à Sarah. Souriante comme jamais à côté d'un homme autre qu'Edmond. Blond, les yeux bleus nuits, grand et l'air arrogant, il paraissait en adoration totale devant les trois petites filles qui étaient avec eux. Bridget les cheveux incroyablement longs, tenait par la main ses sœurs qui semblaient vouloir s'arracher les yeux. Aucune des trois n'avaient plus de sept ans.

-Lux?

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par Teddy qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Comment es-tu entré? Bégayai-je, le sort…

-A chaque sort son contre-sort, répliqua-t-il, ça va? Terry m'a dit que tu étais remontée dans le dortoir avec Gabriella.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Terry s'est trompée: Gaby n'est pas là

-Ah bon.

Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit et je me sentis aussitôt mal à l'aise. Je me maudissais de ne pas être resté avec tous le monde, en bas, entrain de faire la fête.

-C'est pas si mal, alors, souffla-t-il. J'aimerai qu'on parle tous les deux.

Je me raidis aussitôt. Lorsque Teddy voulait parler, ou être seule avec moi, je n'étais jamais à l'aise. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer et me tournai vers lui pour croiser son regard.

-Tu sais…Nathan m'a parlé d'un truc…que je trouve bizarre.

-Ah bon, fis-je en restant froide et distante.

-Il paraît que tu as dis devant tous le monde qu'on avait couché ensemble. C'est vrai, t'as dis ça?

Je sentis tout le sang se retirer de mon visage. Je devais être livide. Foutu Nathan! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tenir sa langue?

-Non…je…je n'ai pas dis ça, comme ça, répondis-je, gênée.

-Comment tu l'as dis, alors?

-Eh bien…

Je fis fonctionner mon cerveau à toute vitesse, et me mis à tordre mes doigts. Mes mains devenaient de plus en plus moites.

-Sirius me taquinait devant tous le monde à se moquer de toi et moi, de notre couple…alors, quand il a parlé de sexe, et dit que c'était impossible entre nous, j'ai contre-attaqué et rigolé en disant «Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais?» et puis…voilà, ils ont fait des conclusions hâtives.

Un silence suivit ma tirade.

-C'est pour ça, alors, qu'il me regardait bizarrement Lundi matin.

-…

Il poussa un lourd soupir et je sentis mes mains devenir moites.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me mens, Lux.

J'eu un rire nerveux.

-Ne sois pas ridicule! Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirai?

-Si je le savais, ça irait beaucoup mieux! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lux? Quand je suis là, tu m'ignores, tu me méprises, tu ne te soucies pas du tout de moi, et tu vas raconter à un gars comme Sirius Black, qu'on couche ensemble!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Sirius Black? Répliquai-je, piquée.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Je ne parle pas de Sirius Black, mais de tes agissements! C'est le seul détail que tu retiens? Que j'ai évoqué le pote à ton frère!

J'inspirai profondément.

-S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de scène, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

-Le problème c'est que tu n'es jamais d'humeur, Lux.

-C'est ça, mais on va dire que tu n'as pas été très présent non plus.

Il me regarda, et je vis à son regard que je l'avais blessé.

-Je t'ai soutenu à la mort de ta grand-mère. Mais tu as été glaciale avec moi. Comme si je t'agaçai plus qu'autre chose. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais triste. Mais avec les autres, tu étais bien. C'était juste moi qui avais droit à la gueule.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, soupirai-je, énervée.

-De quoi, alors! Cria-t-il.

Je sursautai. Ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de Teddy d'hausser le ton…

-De l'été. D'avant l'été. Moi, je t'attendais, j'aurai fais n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais toi…tu étais toujours distant, coincé, j'avais l'impression que j'étais un vrai boulet à ton pied!

Ses traits se détendirent.

-Et après…Après, l'été, rien n'était plus comme avant!

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur mon bras, qu'est-ce qui a changé pendant l'été?

Oh rien. J'ai juste appris ce qu'était vraiment qu'aimer. Et pas qu'une petite attirance de collégiens. J'étais passé outre ça, et je n'arrivai plus à me contenter des petits sentiments, maintenant que j'aimai comme jamais encore je n'avais aimé personne.

-Je sais pas, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il se leva du lit et vint s'accroupir devant moi, me prenant les mains.

-Lux, écoute. J'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare. Je t'aime tellement. Donne-moi une chance de tout réparer.

Pauvre inconscient. C'était bien trop tard. Il n'y avait rien à rattraper. Juste un homme à égaler. Et Teddy n'avait pas le niveau pour. Et même. Je ne voulais pas du tout oublier Sirius pour réaimer Teddy.

Je le vis se pencher vers moi et je relevai la tête le plus haut possible. Il se redressa et chercha à nouveau mes lèvres. Je détournai la tête.

-Tu n'as pas compris, fis-je, j'ai pas envie que tu m'embrasses!

-T'as pas envie que je t'embrasse? Répéta-t-il incrédule, tu racontes aux gens qu'on couche ensemble et t'as pas envie que je t'embrasse!

Il me prit violemment le visage entre ses mains et abattit sa bouche sur la mienne. Je sentis ses mains me tenir la nuque et il essaya de me faire un peu ployer vers le matelas. A cet instant-là, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et je flanquai la baffe du siècle à Teddy.

Mon regard se dirigea alors vers la porte du dortoir et une vague de soulagement me submergea. C'était Nathan.

-Non, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Teddy?! Aboya-t-il en avançant vers nous à grande enjambées.

Teddy ne faisait même pas attention à lui, encore sous le choc de mon refus et de la gifle qu'il avait reçue. Il tenait sa joue meurtrie et je le regardai, assassine.

-Mais enfin, tu dis que les choses ont changées mais tu ne fais aucun effort pour qu'elles évoluent! Cria Teddy.

Il était assez choquant de voir une personne à l'allure si calme se mettre à vous hurler dessus.

-J'ai jamais dis que je ferai des efforts, Teddy…balbutiai-je.

-Teddy, commença Nathan.

-Toi, ferme-là! T'es au courant de rien alors, tu la boucles! S'écria Teddy en le désignant d'un index, mais putain, Lux! Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu ailles bien, putain! Dis-le! J'en peux plus de ta putain d'indifférence!

Il se ravança vers moi et Nathan lui bloqua le passage en lui disant quelque chose si bas que je ne l'entendis pas.

-Et après, hein? Tu me diras quoi demain! «Tu ne me touches pas, tu me dégoûtes parce que tu m'as forcée à t'embrasser»! C'est ça, hein?

Je restai sans voix, stupéfaite devant sa colère. Je sentais ma colère envers lui fondre pour laisser place à de la peine qui me lançait dans la poitrine.

-Teddy, murmurai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, moi, quand tous le monde dans ce collège est persuadé qu'on s'envoie en l'air! Tu veux que je te dise? T'es frigide! Frigide! Je te touche, t'es absente, t'as aucune réaction, depuis la rentrée, tu me parles pratiquement plus, tu me traites comme ton chien! Et si on n'a pas encore couché ensemble c'est parce que t'es rien d'autre qu' glaçon, avec moi comme avec toutes les autres personnes!

J'abattis ma main sur mon front, enfouissant mon visage contre elle, et je commençai à pleurer doucement.

-Oh, arrête, Lux, dit Teddy, c'est moi qui devrait pleurer!

-Teddy…je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes.

C'était Nathan, et même si je ne le voyais pas, je devinai son expression à la fois menaçante et suppliante.

-On en parle demain, quand je serai calmé, lança Teddy avant de partir.

Je l'entendis partir, la porte se referma, et je sentis Nathan s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'éclatai en sanglots. Nathan m'attira contre lui et me berça. J'enfouis mon visage contre sa chemise, et il ne broncha pas, se contentant de me caresser les cheveux en me parlant d'une voix douce et rassurante, me soutenant, me consolant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lux…il a essayé de…?

-Non! Je sais pas. Je sais plus. C'est lui. Et puis, c'est ma faute.

-Pourquoi serait-ce de ta faute? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Parce que je n'aime plus, Teddy, Nathan! Je ne l'aime plus!

Je le sentis se braquer. Evidemment. Teddy était un très bon ami à lui, et il était ravi lorsque nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble. C'était même lui qui nous avait mis ensemble. Il devait être déçu. Très déçu.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Teddy. Je l'aime, mais comme un ami. Tu comprends?

-Non, je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas dans ton cas. Mais je ne te juge pas.

Je reniflai.

-Pourquoi es-tu monté? Tout le monde connaît l'anti-sort, ou quoi?

Il m'envoya un sourire énigmatique puis répondit:

-Sarah m'a dit que tu t'étais éclipsé depuis un moment déjà. Je venais voir si tout allé bien. N'empêche…Teddy a eu tort…il n'a vraiment aucun tact.

Nouveau coups frappés à la porte. Je me raidis. J'espérai que ça ne soit pas Teddy. Nathan se leva et alla ouvrir. Je me détendis et poussai un soupir de soulagement. C'était Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que…balbutiai-je.

-Théodore Marlowe est descendu des dortoirs des filles d'un air assez préoccupé, et comme je venais de donner le contre-sort à Nathan pour qu'il vienne voir si tu allais bien, j'ai préféré venir vérifier moi-même.

Son regard était interrogatif. «Tu as rompu avec?» «Tu t'es fais grillée?». Je fuyais son regard et fixai mes poignets.

-Bon, je vais parler à Teddy. Déclara Nathan.

-Je reste avec elle, dit Remus.

Je vis Nathan acquiescer. Remus le regarda partir et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il était assez éloigné, il vint me rejoindre sur le lit et, notant ma tenue crispée, me pressa la main d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

-Il sait? Demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. Il eut un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu l'as quitté?

-Non.

-Alors?

-Alors, ce que j'ai raconté l'après-midi de l'enterrement, dans le grenier est parvenu à ses oreilles.

-Ça vous apprendra à jouer avec le feu, déclara simplement Remus. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai?

-Je te demande pardon?

-Lux, soupira-t-il, je te connais depuis que tu as dix ans. Et cette semaine, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Tu étais triste, absente, et tu t'énervais beaucoup. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Je…

Et toute la rancune, la jalousie et la frustration accumulée au cours dela semaine remonta en moi, fit bouillonner mon sang, et enflammer mes joues.

-Il y a que Sirius s'envoie toutes les salopes de cette putain d'école, pour commencer!

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Lux, murmura Remus d'un ton calme en me prenant la main.

Sa voix calme et son ton confiant me fit perdre contenance. Si j'avais été debout, j'aurai vacillée.

-C'est vrai, chuchotai-je, mais…il flirte avec Smith, des rumeurs dans ma classe…des filles comme Serena Lopez disent avoir couché avec lui récemment.

-Lux…les trois quarts des choses qui ont été dites sur Sirius depuis son entrée à Poudlard ne sont que des légendes. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne couche pas avec une autre fille que toi.

Je me laissai aller et m'étendais sur le lit, cherchant une position confortable et trouvant la situation comique. Je me confiai à Remus comme une bonne petite fille raconterait ses malheurs à son frère, au lieu d'en parler à mon vrai frère. Et je confiai mes craintes au meilleur ami du garçon responsable de ces craintes.

-C'est drôle, tu sais, fis-je, avant, quand on n'était pas au collège, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Enfin…presque. Mes principaux soucis étaient Leslie Turner et Katleen Smith. Et encore, je ne m'en faisais pas autant. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que mes rivales sont toutes les filles de Poudlard.

-Mais il n'en a rien à faire, Lux, de toutes les filles de Poudlard.

-Mais elles l'allument sans cesse. Et il répond à leur flirt d'adolescente. Jele vois, il leur sourit, ça lui fait plaisir de les voir le draguer. Et moi, je me dis qu'elles sont tellement mieux que moi, et je me dis qu'il va bientôt venir me voir pour me dire que c'était sympa tous les deux, qu'on a bien fait de pas prévenir James, parce qu'il se sent pas prêt à entamer une relation vraiment sérieuse, et qu'il préfère s'amuser.

Remus resta silencieux et je vis ses épaules s'affaisser tandis qu'il soupirait. Je l'imitai. Je soupirai moi-aussi.

-Tu es absurde, Lux, dit Remus.

-Sans doute. Engueule-moi. Frappe-moi. Fais n'importe quoi, ne sois pas si gentil avec moi alors que je suis si bête.

-Là, tu l'es encore plus, rétorqua-t-il, écoute. Sirius est un homme qui attire les femmes, et qui aiment les femmes, aussi. Mais maintenant, il t'aime. Il n'a pas l'intention de te lâcher comme tu l'imagines. Mais il aime plaire aux filles. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de ne pas aimer leur plaire. Ensuite, je ne l'ai jamais vu répondre à aucune avance, explicitement. Oh, bien sûr, il rentre quelque fois dans leur jeu, leur sourit, puis les repousse.

-Il est bien ami avec Smith, soufflai-je, ma haine contre la blonde faisant trembler ma voix.

-Je sais ce que tu penses de Katleen. Mais c'est une gentille fille, tu sais, rien à lui reprocher. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop l'amie de Sirius et de ton frère, là, Chelsea Spellman. Une vraie salope. Du même acabit que les filles de ta classe, là.

J'hochai la tête en refoulant mes envies de meurtres vis-à-vis des pétasses que je fréquentais en cours.

-Même Katleen a horreur des filles pareilles. J'admets qu'elle a fait des choses pas très bien, du genre, faire du chantage à James, pour qu'il voit Lily et qu'elle voit Sirius, mais Katleen aime beaucoup Sirius. Enfin…elle l'a mis sur un piédestal, bien sûr, elle ne le connaît pas, elle croit l'aimer. Et quand on aime, on fait des choses étranges. Regarde-toi, regarde Sirius.

Je restai silencieuse et me concentrai sur la musique des Boney M «Rivers of Babylon» qu'on entendait d'en-bas.

-Je n'essai pas de te dire que tu dois aimer Katleen. Je te dis juste que c'est une fille gentille, et que vous auriez pu être amie si elle n'avait pas couru après Sirius. Comme tu serais amie avec Lily si tu prenais le temps de la connaître. Ce n'est pas une méchante fille.

-Oh bien sûr, et Leslie Turner aussi, tant que tu y es.

-Oh, non, elle, c'est une autre histoire, dit Remus en souriant, je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé. Une petite bourge trop perfectionniste. Je t'ai rassurée?

Je me redressai pour me mettre à sa hauteur et fixai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Sirius. Il t'en a parlé?

-De…?

-De ses sentiments. De moi. De lui.

-Oh. Ça…

Je vis un éclair de malice traverser son regard et un sourire enfantin étira ses lèvres.

-Ce sont des choses que je ne suis pas sensé révélé, petite.

-Mais si je te dis des choses que tu pourras révéler à Sirius, en contrepartie? Proposai-je.

Il éclata de rire et m'ébouriffa la tignasse. Un geste que les maraudeurs affectionnaient depuis mon entrée à Poudlard.

-Ah nan, t'es trop, s'écria-t-il, ouais bon, on a pas parlé des masses, aussi.

-Je suis tout ouï.

Il me lança un coup d'œil espiègle.

-Je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas l'intention de rompre avec toi, c'est une chose qui ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit. Je ne dis pas qu'il pense t'épouser et demander à James d'être le parrain de votre premier enfant, mais il vit au jour le jour.

C'était ce que je pensai. Je retins un soupir de soulagement et attendis la suite.

-Ensuite…je sais que vous avez couché ensemble. Je sais que tu lui a dis que tu l'aimais, et il m'a dit qu'il savait jamais quoi te répondre, parce qu'il a du mal à dire ses sentiments. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, pas vrai?

J'acquiesçai. Quoi? C'était donc tout? Il était si secret au point de ne rien divulguer, pas même à ses amis?

-Il m'a aussi dis, qu'il avait l'intention de t'emmener voir Androméda aux prochaines vacances…

Je restai sur le cul, comme on dit. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé et je m'imaginai très mal chez sa cousine. Sirius n'ayant pas de famille, j'avais cru ce genre de choses mises de côtés, mais c'était sans compter sa cousine préférée.

-Tu l'ignorai?

-Oui, c'est…

-C'est…?

-Touchant et effrayant!

Il éclata de rire. C'est alors qu'une constatation me vint à l'esprit et je me mis à sourire toute seule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ça veut dire qu'il a l'intention d'être encore avec moi aux prochaines vacances.

-Ben tu vois!

-Remus…

-Oui?

-Tu peux me rendre un service?

Il me regarda d'un air malicieux.

-Lequel?

-Redescend et vas dire à Sirius de me rejoindre au terrain de Quidditch. Qu'il prenne carte et cape.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

-Tu comptes partir là-bas?

J'acquiesçai.

-Sans carte ni cape?

-J'ai pas trop le choix, répliquai-je.

Il se leva et se fit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses poches. Il en extirpa le vieux morceau de parchemin qu'était la carte du Maraudeur. Il la tapota en murmurant «Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises» et tous le château apparut dessus.

-Fais gaffe avec, me dit-il, Sirius se débrouillera avec la cape. Je vais le prévenir. Attends dix minutes avant de partir. Vu?

-Vu.

Je rangeai la carte dans ma poche et fouillai dans ma valise à la recherche de ma cape. Il faisait très froid. Remus ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

-Remus?

Il se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

-Oui?

-Merci.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise, et un doux sourire se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'il sortait.

-Pas de quoi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'avais ma cape sur les épaules. Et j'étais assise devant les tribunes des Gryffondors. Juste devant le couloir des vestiaires, qui menait tout droit au terrain, lors des matchs. Une brise fit se soulever ma cape, et je levai la tête vers le ciel. La lune et les étoiles étaient visibles. Je me mis à contempler la toile de la nuit. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus pris le temps de la regarder et je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais vu un ciel si dégagé, avec autant d'étoiles.

-Tu voulais me voir?

Sans surprise, je rabaissai ma tête et me tourner vers Sirius pour lui sourire.C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression de sourire avec sincérité pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

-Il me faut une raison pour te voir? Répliquai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Disons que j'avais pensé que ça pouvait attendre demain, au lieu d'envoyer Remus me chercher pour te retrouver ici.

-Remonte si ça te dérange.

-Tu es absurde, Lux.

Sans me défaire de mon sourire, je le regardai et il finit par me rendre mon sourire. Me saisissant par le poignet, il me traîna derrière lui.

-Viens, on va à l'intérieur, il fait froid, dehors.

Sortant sa baguette, il força la serrure des vestiaires et nous entrâmes par le petit couloir des joueurs. Il ne faisait guère plus chaud à l'intérieur, mais heureusement, nous étions à l'abri de la brise glaciale.

-Ça va, toi? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir le moral, cette semaine, me lança-t-il.

Une partie de moi souhaitait me mettre en colère contre lui, pleurer de rage et de tristesse, me faire consoler et jouer l'enfant. Et une autre partie de moi, souhaitait ne pas s'énerver, ne pas l'énerver, ne pas provoquer de nouvelles disputes, profiter de sa présence tout simplement. Car m'énerver, l'énerverait, ne changerait rien et me ferait encore davantage de mal.

-Ca va, souris-je, c'est seulement…Heartnett et les greluches de ma classe qui me mettent la pression. Et Teddy m'a fait une scène tout à l'heure.

-Teddy?

-Je crois qu'on rompra demain. Ce que j'ai raconté à l'enterrement, concernant ma…Sexualité lui est parvenu. Il comprenait pas pourquoi je racontais qu'on avait couché ensemble, car on lui a racontait que j'avais dis ça. Et il m'a reproché de ne plus être comme avant, d'être froide avec lui.

Prise d'un doute soudain, je cherchai ses yeux, dans un mouvement de panique.

-Tu me le dirai si j'étais une fille frigide, hein?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la lueur espiègle qui joua dans ses yeux me donna une idée sur la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler.

-Tais-toi, dis-je en riant. Je ne veux pas de détails.

Il eut un sourire arrogant, et la flamme qui s'alluma dans son regard me fit trembler. Je connaissais cette flamme par cœur. Cette flamme qui précédait chacun de ses baisers. Je fermai les yeux, décuplant mes autres sens, inspirant son odeur qui s'approchait de moi, m'enivrait et…

-Non! Regarde-moi ça!

Agacée, je rouvris les yeux, pour le découvrir, regardant tel un enfant devant un magasin de jouet, émerveillé, un balai. Et à en croire son air stupéfait, c'était un bon balai. Je soupirai. Comment avait-il osé me laisser là, la bouche entreouverte, les yeux fermés, attendant son baiser, pour se jeter sur un balai! Car maintenant, il l'avait saisis et le palpait sous toutes les coutures, alors que c'était moi, qu'il devait palper sous toutes les coutures!

-Sirius, protestai-je d'un ton las.

Il avait un sourire tout sauf innocent et il m'attrapa par la main en me tirant dehors, à sa suite, le balai toujours en main. Il nous planta, le balai et moi au milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Je le regardai et c'est alors que je compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Instinctivement, je reculai.

-Je t'interdis! Glapis-je, pas même pour tes beaux yeux je monterai sur cette machine de dingue!

-Pas même pour mes beaux yeux? Répéta-t-il avec un sourire envoûtant, tu es sûre?

Je reculai encore, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de moi et j'envisageai bien reculai jusqu'aux tribunes s'il le fallait. Je m'appelai Potter. Potter et je ne montai sur aucun balai. Comme ma mère. Au grand dam de tous les autres. De mon père, mon frère, en passant par mes grands-parents, tous étaient bouleversés que j'ai hérité ce trait de caractère de la famille de ma mère. Ça rassurait ma mère qui paniquait dès qu'elle voyait mon père et James sur leur balai. Et moi, la sœur du prodigue du balai, n'étais même pas capable de monter sur un de ces engins. Je vous passe les commentaires qui fusent là-dessus depuis que je me suis ridiculisé devant toute ma classe, en première année.

Je m'étais affichée devant tous le monde, et même Mme Bibine s'était autorisé un sourire moqueur, je m'étais sentie humiliée pour la première fois de ma vie, moi, la petite fille pourrie-gâtée des Potter, j'étais rentrée dans la salle commune avant tous les autres, parce que j'avais fui le cours, et j'avais été pleuré chez mon frère. Avec une certaine nostalgie, je me revoyais, sanglotant sur les genoux de mon frère, qui, déjà très protecteur, me caressait les cheveux en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes, comme il savait si bien le faire. Je revoyais Remus me ramenait un chocolat que j'avais refusé. Il avait feint l'indignation et j'avais avalé son chocolat. Je revoyais Peter qui avait usé de stratagème épatant pour me faire rire. Et je revoyais Sirius qui, assis à côté de moi, me rassurait, en me disant ce que mon frère avait dû lui dire un jour. Que je n'étais pas mon frère, alors que je ne me blâme pas, c'était normal que je n'ai pas les mêmes qualités que lui, puisque j'étais Lux et non James. Et je m'étais encore plus sentie proche de lui, en réalisant que lui-aussi devait se sentir rabaissé par rapport à son frère que tous aimaient, ses parents les premiers.

-Allez, Lux, je ne connais rien de mieux pour se vider la tête! Insista-t-il, tu es déjà monté, au moins?

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation. Mon père m'avait forcé. Mon frère m'avait forcé. Mais n'avaient jamais réussis à me faire décoller du sol. Je ne connaissais rien des sensations de liberté, de légèreté qu'ils décrivaient tous. Cette sensation de bien-être absolu, et s'enivrer de la fraîcheur du vent. Ce vent qui vous balaye le visage et se faufile dans vos vêtements pour les gonfler.

Tout ça, je ne faisais que l'imaginai. J'avais bien trop peur pour le vivre.

-Tu me fais confiance?

Je fis la moue, sceptique. Il prit un air offensé et je soupirai, acquiesçant. Il me tendit sa main et je la regardai, la paume orienté vers moi, puis, je regardai son visage, sans trop comprendre.

-Quoi? Fis-je.

-Donne-moi ta main et ferme les yeux.

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'il était gêné de m'intimer un ordre qui sonnait si romantique. Me délectant d'un de ces rares moments romantiques, j'obtempérai et fermai les paupières, lui tendant ma main, et entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens. Privée de ma vue, je pouvais entendre la nuit, le bruissement des arbres et le souffle du vent. Il me guida, et je savais très bien qu'il allait me faire grimper sur le balai, mais sa poigne était tellement solide et à la fois douce, que je me laissai faire, voyant cela, non pas comme un périple, mais comme un moment romantique, et rien que le fait de concevoir que c'était un moment romantique me faisait me sentir à la fois stupide et euphorique. Un mélange que connaissent tous les gens amoureux.

Il me fit asseoir, et je le sentis qui s'asseyait derrière moi, posant mes mains sur le manche, et les siennes dessus. Je frémis et tournai la tête vers lui.

-Nan, n'ouvre pas les yeux, dit-il, c'est quand tu regardes, quand tu ouvres les yeux que tu paniques, alors tu les gardes fermés jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, ok?

-Sinon…? Le taquinai-je.

Je pus presque voir son expression affligée et ça me fit esquisser un sourire. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mon oreille pour me souffler qu'il allait démarrer, et que si je faisais un mouvement brusque, que si je nous faisais tomber tous les deux, il irait tout balancer à James, pour Teddy et moi, et que je me ferai tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. J'éclatai de rire, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il décolla.

Je crispai mes mains sur le manche, détestant la sensation du vide sous mes pieds, et le balai s'éleva. Il m'asséna une tape sur la tête en m'ordonnant de me relaxer, et il lâcha le manche je crus mourir pour dégager mes cheveux de ma nuque. Les légers baisers qu'il commença à déposer sur ma nuque n'arrangea rien à mon stresse, et je me cramponnai au manche comme si ma vie en dépendait, essayant de rester indifférente à l'explosion qu'avait provoqué dans mon corps, ses baisers papillons. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes épaules, et, les yeux toujours fermés, je serrai mes pieds se balançant dans le vide, l'un contre l'autre.

-Arrête, dis-je, tu me déconcentres.

-Tu n'as rien à faire.

-Dis-moi…tu ne dois pas diriger le balai? Parce que c'est pas moi qui le conduis, là!

Ses caresses stoppèrent aussitôt, il marmonna un «merde!» et se saisit violemment du manche, je rouvris grand les yeux, et faillis avoir un arrêt cardiaque en découvrant la hauteur à laquelle nous volions, et surtout, la forêt vers laquelle nous foncions, tout contre les arbres. Par je ne sais quel moyen, il remonta en piquée et retourna sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Si quelqu'un nous a pas vu c'est qu'on a un bol pas possible! Gémis-je.

-Personne n'a rien vu, dit-il, mais il ne semblait pas si sûr de lui. Les profs dorment, pour la plupart, Rusard ne fait pas de ronde à cette heure-là, et les seuls élèves encore debout font la fête dans la Tour.

Vu comme ça, il était en effet peu probable qu'on est été vu…n'empêche, j'étais loin d'être rassurée…Et lui non plus!

-Redescend s'il te plaît, fis-je, Sirius! Insistai-je, voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, je veux vraiment descendre!

Soupirant, il descendit et atterrit en douceur sur l'herbe humide. Arrivée sur la terre ferme, je respirai un grand coup et partis d'un grand éclat de rire. Descendant de balai, il me regarda comme si j'étais folle en me demandant «Quoi?» mais je n'arrêtai pas de rire. Mon hilarité nous poursuivit jusqu'aux vestiaires où il alla ranger le balai, et, voyant que je ne m'arrêtais pas, il me rejoignit et partis d'un grand éclat de rire aussi incompréhensible pour lui que pour moi.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et abattit ses lèvres sur les miennes, faufilant sa langue entre mes lèvres, et cherchant la mienne. Je répondis à son baiser et m'accrochai au col de sa cape, avant de devoir rompre le baiser, riant à nouveau. A peine libéré qu'il recommença aussi à rire, et nous sortîmes des vestiaires en riant, notre rire se répercutant sur les parois du long couloir. Nous arrivâmes de nouveau sur le terrain, toujours en train de rire, en se tenant l'un et l'autre, par la main, par les épaules, par les hanches, se calmant cinq minutes, puis repartant dans notre fou rire. J'avais ce besoin de rire. Et ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de tel fou rire. Un fou rire sans connaître sa cause.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau sur le menton, les joues, le nez, le front,et je lui rendais la pareille. Nous sortîmes en titubant du terrain, en passant entre les tribunes des Gryffondors et des Serpentards et puis…

-Lux?

Sa voix était parfaitement audible. Plus que la mienne. Plus que celle de Sirius lorsque nous nous parlions sur le terrain. Je mis un certain temps à voir son visage, même si je l'avais déjà identifié. Il faisait trop sombre pour que j'arrive à bien le discerner. Et enfin, je le reconnu, entre les tribunes, il devait être là depuis un moment, si j'en jugeai par le regard sévère auquel j'avais droit.

-Nathan, balbutiai-je, mais…euh…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Ce serait pas plutôt à moi de te poser la question?

Il ne criait pas, mais le mécontentement perçait dans sa voix. Je jetai un regard de panique à Sirius, qui décida de prendre les choses en main:

-Ecoute, Nathan, fit-il, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Si, je pense que c'est justement ce que je crois. Tout coïncide, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'aimes plus Teddy, tu sèches des cours, cette histoire comme quoi tu avais couché avec quelqu'un, tout le monde en avait déduis que c'était Teddy, mais…

-Nathan, plaidai-je, tu peux me laisser en placer une?

-Demain, asséna-t-il, là, je suis crevé, j'ai bu quelques bierraubeurre, je crois que je dirai des choses que tu n'apprécierais pas, alors, Lux, on en parlera demain. Bonne nuit. Et vous feriez mieux de rentrer. Pas mal de monde est déjà allé se coucher.

Il partit, et je regardai Sirius. Il était livide.

-Tu crois qu'il…James…? Demanda-t-il.

-Non…non…je…je lui parlerai…demain, balbutiai-je.

Il acquiesça, mais était loin d'être rassurée. Et moi non plus. Demain, j'allais devoir rompre avec Teddy. Expliquer à mon meilleur ami, comment j'avais trompé son meilleur ami à lui, que j'étais amoureuse de Sirius Black, et que maintenant, je me fichai éperdument d'être montré du doigt, s'il osait révéler cette histoire à quelqu'un. Je me fichai que la vérité éclate. J'étais persuadé que Nathan ne dirait rien, mais une petite partie de moi avait peur.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours les personnes auxquelles on tenait le plus qui nous faisait le plus peur?

_A suivre dans le chapitre 18._

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! (Je sens que je vais encore me faire traiter de sadique…)

Le chapitre 18 viendra vraisemblablement plus vite que celui-ci. On devrait reprendre le rythme d'avant, à savoir un chapitre chaque mois. le chapitre 18 s'intitulera probablement «Shadow of the day». Pour des précisions, mon homepage est dispo!

A la prochaine!


	18. Annonce!

Voici une annonce non pas pour vous annoncer l'arrêt de Temptation, mais pour vous annoncer qu'une réécriture complète est en cours ! Je vous explique, pour ceux qui croient qu'il s'agit simplement de phrases mieux tournées, de descriptions plus développées…

Je garde mes personnages et l'histoire de base. Lux sort avec Teddy, mais pendant l'été, Sirius et elle vont sortir ensemble, après leur baiser, le jour de l'anniversaire. Sarah est présente. Tous les personnages le sont, mais le début de l'histoire est plus développé. La mise en couple de Sirius et Lux sera beaucoup plus détaillée et j'espère plus réussie ! Evidemment, cette première version restera en ligne.

Donc, ce ne sera PAS DU TOUT comme relire quelque chose que vous avez déjà lu !

Je commencerai à poster dès que j'aurai rédigé au moins trois chapitres pour poster régulièrement.

J'espère que vous me suivrez dans ce come-back de Temptation, et que vos commentaires et critiques en tout genre qui ne cessent de m'encourager, ne seront pas moins nombreux à la suite de cette initiative, car vos impressions sur la nouvelle forme de cette fic qui me tient tant à cœur, va beaucoup compter pour moi !

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour cette longue attente, mais croyez-moi, j'avais vraiment besoin de cette réécriture pour reprendre Temptation. J'avais commencé en 2006 et en lisant mes premiers chapitres, je ne me reconnaissais plus du tout...croyez-moi, j'ai presque terminé le premier chapitre (déjà quatorze pages!) et la qualité est tout autre.

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien depuis ma dernière update qui date d'il y a très longtemps, je sais…

A très bientôt pour la nouvelle version de Temptation.

Tiffany VanChester.


End file.
